A Destiny Darkened
by An Origami Fish
Summary: There are sacrifices made in every war. In every war, lives are lost. But not all sacrifices are equal. In a galaxy at war, with trillions of lives on the line, how much difference can one death make? A twist on my AU EU NJO story, on what happens if Anakin survives Myrkr...only for Tahiri to die in his place. Jaina/Zekk, Jacen/Tenel Ka, Anakin/Alema
1. Star By Star

**A Destiny Darkened**

_The Jedi Order can't wait for a great Jedi Knight to lead it. That's what everyone thought I was, and when I died, too much died with me. Don't make the same mistake I did, don't let anyone push you into that. Every Jedi has to be his own light, because the light shouldn't go out when one Jedi dies._

_-Anakin Solo_

Tahiri Veila knew she was in trouble, knew Myrkr would most likely be her grave. Her insides burned with every breath she took. The stitches over the wound she had received protecting Jaina tore once more as she rushed to help a fallen member of Anakin's team. Her fists clenched as she struggled to maintain control of both the Yuuzhan Vong in her head trying to break free and her more than likely fatal wound. _Great, now I'm thinking like my negatude-filled boyfriend._

Through the haze, her eyes were drawn to the others. Half the team was already dead and the one she loved was frantically trying to keep two more from joining the others as Tekli worked as fast as her small hands could. Being on a Yuuzhan Vong Worldship meant that the shadow-personality that the Shapers had implanted in her was as resurgent as ever. The weaker she became physically, the more the shadow tried to surface. As if she was underwater, the sounds of battle thudded in the back of her mind. She could make out Jacen and Zekk firing their blasters over a makeshift barrier. Could see Jaina trying to stop another group of warriors from flanking them.

_Fas,_ she whispered to herself.

No sooner had she thought that than she froze in horror. She was thinking in Yuuzhan Vong again. A nearby explosion shook her from her self-introspection.

The entire mission had been a bold move for Anakin and those that had followed them. If the Yuuzhan Vong reached a point where they could mass-produce the voxyn, Jedi everywhere across the galaxy would be in serious trouble. Tahiri refused to give up, not with their goal just out of reach.

She was well aware of the heavily scarred warriors pouring in from all around, of the artillery pieces being brought in. The odds were definitely against them. But the fact that she could feel Anakin's despair and negatude through the Force only reinforced her determination. She would see this mission was their generation's contribution to a war that had consumed the galaxy. Even though the coppery taste of her own blood left a bitter taste in her mouth, she projected her resolve throughout the dwindling battle meld.

Odds be damned. The Corellians would have nothing on them.

Tahiri could feel the other project their strength to her in return, momentarily relieving her of the pain in her side and throbbing in her head. She forced herself to move, making her way to Anakin's side. Before she could speak, she felt a surge of panic through the meld. Her head whipped up towards the source as Alema was sent flying through the air. Before Tahiri could help the older teen, Alema had brushed herself off.

"It's no good, Anakin. Those scarheads brought magma spitters. We're cut off."

Tahiri looked concernedly at Anakin and felt his own worry for her through their bond. Both knew that nothing could be done at the moment. That unless Tahiri entered a healing trance, her injuries were too severe. Tahiri swallowed heavily, the specter of the Yuuzhan Vong inside her rising up again. Already exhausted by her wounds, Tahiri barely managed to suppress her darker self. At the rate she was going, she knew that it would most likely emerge whether she wanted it to or not. She couldn't let that darker self jeopardize Anakin's mission. She made a decision.

"Tahiri, no," Anakin's voice was more plea than command.

"Take Tesar, Hero Boy," Tahiri's voice was soft, wincing as her effort to stand tugged on the few stitches she had left. "Take him and go. You might need to cut your way out."

"Tahiri, I'm not…"

"Do it!" Tahiri said hoarsely, shaking her head. "It's one life for the rest of you. Please…You're the team lead. You need to get everyone else out of this mess. I'll take care of the queen and meet up with you when I'm done."

"Tahiri…"

Tahiri held Anakin's pained expression resolutely, determined to make a meaning for all the lives that had been lost so far. The Yuuzhan Vong specter in her mind clawed its way to the forefront as another wave of agony from her wound jolted her. She knew she didn't have much time. She saw Anakin's resolve waver and tried to smile the same perky smile she always did when she wanted to cheer him up.

He stood, taking her blood-covered hands into his. His knowing, stricken gaze pierced her own heart, but she knew that there was no other choice. He tilted his head downwards, his lips began to approach hers. Before they met, however, he paused and pulled back, his best, lopsided Solo-grin appearing.

"No, for that...For that you have to come back to me, Tahiri."

"Soon then," Tahiri whispered, pressing two fingers against his lips and bringing it to her own.

"Soon," Anakin repeated. "May the Force be with you."

Tahiri exhaled slowly, her eyes burning the image of a smiling Anakin Solo into her mind. She could feel through their bond his emotions, his regrets and hopes. Most of all, she could feel his love for her, for an orphaned barefooted girl from Tatooine, and that was worth more to her than all the credits in the galaxy. For that love, she'd do anything. He was her best friend, her only family, and she was not going to let him or his brother and sister die on this Worldship.

Steeling her resolve, she closed her eyes and reached out to that darkness within her. The Yuuzhan Vong creeping around her mind.

_You want out? Well, now's your chance. We're going to go out taking as many of them with us._

She shuddered as yellow Yuuzhan Vong eyes glared balefully at her from the darkness, its gray skin and alien appearance chilling her.

_And I should help you, why?_

_We're dying. You know that. Do you want a pathetic death or one where people will speak about it for years to come?_

The Yuuzhan Vong held out her hand towards Tahiri and Tahiri gripped it in turn. As she did, their hands began to merge, their bodies drawn closer. They didn't merge fully, each well aware of the other, but at the same time they were one enough for the job they had to do.

Tahiri nodded once. _Let's go_

Tahiri opened her eyes and immediately became aware that she could feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. She gripped her lightsaber and began to run. The pain in her side was nothing now, the Yuuzhan Vong part of her dismissing it. Her footfalls grew in distance, her petite figure blurring across the landscape.

She sensed a warrior coming from a collapsed grotto to her left. She ducked under his amphistaff, tearing the last of her stitches as she did. The warrior renewed his attack, but Tahiri did not want to waste any more time. She snarled at him, her eyes chlorine ice as she reached out with the Force. A gesture, and the warrior fell over, his heart stopped.

A magma missile erupted behind her, spraying the air with superheated debris.

And still Tahiri ran.

Another warrior. Tahiri's lightsaber flashed and removed his arms, only to have another amphistaff lash across her wounded side. Stars exploded in her vision and she sent the warrior flying with a Force shove. She paused for a moment, collapsing to her hands and knees and vomiting up blood. She silently gave thanks to Anakin and the others as they reached out across the meld and reinforced her failing body.

The rest of the battle was a dizzying blur. Somewhere along the way she lost her blaster. Her sky-blue lightsaber was a permanent fixture in the middle of the roaring flames around her as warriors poured in from all directions. There was little she could do to stem the tide.

Slash

Leap

A volley of blaster fire sounded from the other Jedi as they did their best to give her cover.

Even as her lightsaber flashed and flared from repeated strikes, as amphistaff venom burned through her body and wounds began to mount, she cast her green eyes towards her goal. She could see the voxyn pens, so close yet still so far away. Could see and feel a Yuuzhan Vong dressed in tattered robes and disguised as a slave make his way towards the pens. She knew she'd never be able to make it in time to stop him.

Instead, she focused on the voxyn queen. Focused on the Yuuzhan Vong part of her mind and stretched out her senses. She didn't know how she could sense the Yuuzhan Vong, just that she could, and it was all she needed. Just as she had done with the first warrior she had engaged, she focused on the voxyn queen's heart.

The imposter opened up some sort of escape hatch and the queen was guided towards it.

"_Hutt's breath!_" Tahiri heard Jaina over the comm. "_The queen's escaping._"

Tahiri acted, her hand forming a fist. The queen let out a feral howl of agony, thrashing side to side. In its death throes it impaled one of its handlers with its tail. But Tahiri didn't care about that. Another amphistaff had pierced her, pushing through her back and out her stomach. A second amphistaff lanced through her injured side.

She ignored the pain, the Force streaming from her now as her cells began to break down. Her saber flashed again and again, taking out more warriors even as she fell to her knees. A longblaster roared, and the warrior who had been preparing to stab her from behind was blown away. More blaster fire mowed down another group.

Tahiri's heart thudded, she no longer felt any pain. She looked towards the source of the blasterfire and saw the rest of the team looking on, crying. Crying for her.

_Go now!_

Still they fired on the Yuuzhan Vong.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the shapers and the infiltrator trying to salvage tissue samples. They were pushing a mobile _qahsa _and a tissue-transfer station complete with cloning pod towards the exit hatch. How she knew what they were, Tahiri had no idea, but she didn't care. They had to be stopped. Tahiri smiled a bloody smile as she unhooked a thermal detonator from her belt. She held it up so the others would be able to see.

_Go. Thirty seconds._

_Tahiri!_

_Take care of him, Alema. Kiss Anakin for me._

With the warriors renewing their charge, Tahiri sent the detonator flying across the grashal. The Force must have been on her side because she wasn't conscious of using it, and it landed right between the mobile lab and the corpse of the voxyn queen. She didn't see what had happened in the next few seconds because she was too busy fending off the warriors who were swarming her.

By then, the glow that surrounded her had become nearly non-existent, the strength leaving her body. One last amphistaff punched through her chest and Tahiri closed her eyes and fell to the ground, her lightsaber rolling from her hands. Still, she smiled, memories flashing through her mind, among them one of her favorites.

"_Who are you? Bantha got your tongue? My name is Tahiri and I'm nine years old."_

"_Where are your shoes?"_

"_I don't wear any—never, not ever. Tionne brought me here because she says that I have Jedi potential. Guess that's why you're here too, huh? I love the feeling of the Temple's cool clean stones under my feet. Where I'm from it's hot and there's sand everywhere—gritty sand that sticks between your toes. So, aren't you going to say something?"_

"_It's a pretty hard time to get a word in with you talking all the time."_

"_Sorry about that. It's just that on Tatooine there wasn't anyone near my own age to talk to. I guess I'm pretty lonely for a friend._

"_I guess I could use a friend too."_

"_Then it's settled—we're best friends now. So, are you going to tell me your name?"_

"_My name is Anakin Solo."_

She didn't see the shapers or the infiltrator run away as the detonator's beeping reached its zenith. Nor did she see the blossoming fireball that erupted and completed the mission Anakin and the others had set out to do.

By then, Tahiri was gone.

**[=][=]**

"The armada that left Borleias has a limited number of options," Kenth Hamner, the official liaison between the Jedi and the New Republic, said thoughtfully. He was one of many of the Jedi Order's best tacticians studying the three holographic displays in the center of the room. He pointed to the display that showed the hyperspace routes from Borleias. "The Yuuzhan Vong have started their offensive in full. The year's delay it'd take them to move a fleet that size through the hyperspace gauntlet would kill any momentum they have."

"So that rules out the _Eclipse_," Kam Solusar said, tapping a button to render one of the hyperspace routes out of Borleias in red.

"As well as several other possible targets," Corran Horn agreed, canceling out even more routes. "A year, four months, it won't make a difference. They will want to strike a decisive blow as quick as possible."

"With an armada as large as the one they have, there really is only one other possible target then," Mara Skywalker enlarged the display of Coruscant. "Coruscant. It explains the large amount of uncharted asteroids in the system orbiting with the OboRins."

"We're keeping an eye on them," Kenth allowed. "We can take them out any time."

"I still don't see why you haven't already," Corran shook his head. His personal experience with the Yuuzhan Vong had confirmed that space rock was a favorite camouflage for Yuuzhan Vong scout ship. "The sheer number they have in orbit should be indicator enough that something is going to happen."

"You don't put several dozen scout ships in the field if you aren't planning something big," Mara agreed, looking to their liaison.

"Chief of State Fey'lya does not wish to cause unnecessary panic," Kenth relayed. "If Coruscant security starts shooting, people are going to want to know why. The last thing the Chief of State wants is for people to believe that the capitol is unsafe."

"Typical politics," Saba Sebatyne hissed in mild annoyance.

"This is it then," Luke said. "The Yuuzhan Vong are really going to try and take Coruscant."

"It's been the symbolic center of the galaxy for millennia," Tionne Solusar, the Jedi Order's historian, said softly. "The one who controls Coruscant, controls the…" She trailed off, her body going rigid as her silvery eyes gazed off into the distance.

She was not the only one. Kam, who had taken a step towards her in concern, likewise froze. Both were seeing a vision of a large ship above a distant world. Flames crackling all around as a blue lightsaber slashed through the darkness with a purpose. Tahiri's petite form blazing in the Force. Yuuzhan Vong surrounded her, stabbing, slashing, but still she ran. Determination resounded through the Force, determination to protect those she loved, to protect her family, to do her duty as a Jedi. She was calm, focused, in harmony with the Force and at peace with herself. But she was growing weaker, and weaker.

"Kam? Tionne?" Mara breathed out, her heart sinking as she realized what was happening. She knew that there was only one person the two were close enough to to cause this reaction. Knew that Tahiri had become every much their adopted daughter during her time on Yavin. "Oh no."

For his part, Luke reached out with the Force for his nephews and niece. He was inundated with a tidal wave of sorrow and despair, with hints of fear and rage crackling in the background. From his youngest nephew, he felt guilt and agony beyond belief. He closed his own eyes and tried to send as much support as he could. But he knew it would never be enough.

He had been present when Saba had felt the Hara sisters die. Had had Jedi Knight Waxarn Kel storm into the room in angry distress when Jovan and Eryl rejoined the Force. He knew there were others who had gone, but not who. There was simply a growing absence in the Force as the mission he had sent the young Jedi on consumed them one by one.

And now the strike team was losing its youngest member. Barely fifteen years old, and the Force was taking her too.

Mara gently guided Kam towards the couch where Tionne sat, and his arms automatically went around his wife as an inaudible crescendo built up in the Force. Tionne buried her face into her husband's chest, tears flowing freely as she shook her head in denial.

Then Tahiri was gone.

Like a taut string suddenly cut, Tionne emitted a heart-rending wail and slumped against her husband. Kam squeezed his own eyes shut and kissed the top of his wife's head, holding her just as tightly. Luke simply looked blankly at the rotating holo-maps, his face impassive as Mara slipped one of her hands into his.

A silence filled the room as everyone understood what had just happened. Could feel the Force grow ever emptier and knew that yet another child they had sent to war had fallen. The only sounds were Tionne's sobs and the beeping of the computers around them

"Who?" Corran finally whispered in a ragged voice, though he seemed to know.

"Tahiri," Mara replied solemnly, leaning against her husband.

"Tahiri? No!" Several in the room groaned in distress. They had all been familiar with the bubbly, talkative teen, knew of her relationship with Anakin. For those in the room who had lost loved ones in war, they sent silent prayers to both.

"Master Skywalker, what do you want to do?" Kenth Hamner requested respectfully.

Luke tried to compose himself as the distress of his nephews and niece threatened to overwhelm his thoughts. But still, he couldn't let go, couldn't let them suffer alone. What did he want to do? He wanted to do something for them. To go get them. They were dying one by one, suffering. They were only kids. And _he_ had sent them all.

"Luke, you have to shut it down," Mara said hoarsely, feeling the same emotions. "Let them go. Think of what it'll do to Ben."

"I…Ben…" Luke drew upon his wife's strength, surprised to find tears were threatening to leave his own eyes. Squeezing her hand, he minimized his presence in the Force—losing his connection with the twins and Anakin at the same time. Even then, he was left with a melancholy echo, an impression of despair, from the three of them.

"Master Skywalker?" Kenth tried again.

"Tahiri…" Luke closed his eyes at just saying her name, Tionne emitting another ragged sob. "Tahiri died for a reason. Just Bela and Eryl and the others. They died doing their part to make this galaxy a better place for all of us. We have to…" He choked up and needed a moment to collect himself. "We have to make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain. That we don't let politics or differences in belief and opinion spoil their memories. We're the grownups here. It should be us making the sacrifices, giving our lives to protect those of Tahiri's generation, not the other way around."

"Damn right," Kam said hoarsely.

"Kenth."

"Luke?" The liaison looked to the Grandmaster.

"I want you to get Chief of State Fey'la on the line and have him start the evacuation of Coruscant. The Yuuzhan Vong are going to be there before the week is out and we need to get ahead of this."

"With respect. That's just not possible," Kenth said with a shake of his head. "There are over a trillion people on the planet, so evacuation just isn't feasible. Not to mention it's the seat of our political and military councils. Just mentioning the word will make Chief of State Fey'lya think that we have already given the planet up for loss."

"And I don't give a damn!" Luke yelled, bringing his fist down on the holoprojector table, startling everyone. "Tahiri, a girl who only just had her fifteenth birthday a few weeks ago, died so the rest of us don't have to worry about our friends and family being hunted down by voxyn! Fifteen! Do you think she cared about politics, about how possible something was when she went off to Myrkr?"

"Luke," Mara placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Luke swallowed bitterly, knowing that a part of his outburst was his own guilt and that Kenth didn't deserve his anger. "Do you mean to tell me, Kenth, that a brave fifteen year old girl is willing to die for all of us without a moment's hesitation, and the Chief of State won't lift a finger to save hundreds of billions because it'll make him look bad? That my niece and nephews, still out there behind enemy lines without any means of escape, went out on the mission because they expect to be rewarded when it's all over? That Saba lost two of her children to a plan most considered 'not feasible' because they were foolishly naïve?"

Kenth looked away, his shame spiking. "No…no Master Skywalker. I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises."

"If the Chief of State doesn't authorize it, contact the local law enforcement offices directly. Give them the intel we have," Corran spoke up. "I guarantee that they'll be more than willing to put the people over politics."

"I will." Kenth straightened. "I swear to you all, I'll start getting people off of Coruscant this evening no matter what it takes. I might even use some of Master Skywalker's words if command tries to pass the responsibility on."

"The galaxy is already divided enough. Try not to burn too many bridges," Mara voiced calmly.

"We also need to prep our battle wings," Luke rubbed at his forehead, suddenly looking very tired and very old. "Tell Admiral Sovv that we'll be in contact. I have some ideas about how the military can help." He looked up to the holo-display of Coruscant. "And have someone take care of those scoutships. If we start evacuating the people, I don't want the Yuuzhan Vong on them before they have a chance to get to safety."

"We'll make it happen," Kam stood with his wife. "It'll be the least we can do for Tahiri."

"Make no mistake," Mara took over the briefing as her husband once again filled up with guilt. "Coruscant is going to fall. But no matter how impossible it will seem, we're going to save as many lives as we possibly can. Anakin's group is doing just that with far less. So let's not let the young ones show us up. For the New Republic, for the Jedi."

**[=][=]**

Anakin didn't even taste the grainy pulp he shoveled into his mouth. Ignored the sound of their terrified Yuuzhan Vong host as the remnants of his team hid out in one of the lodging cells on the outskirts of the domicile warrens deep inside the Worldship. They were trying to stay out of sight while they came up with a plan to leave. With the voxyn queen dead, their mission was done. Simple as that.

Yet accomplished was the last thing he felt. In fact, feelings were the last thing he wanted to feel too. The cold emptiness within him that had once been occupied by Tahiri's brightness made him wish the last two weeks had been little more than a terrible nightmare. Made him wish that he had never come up with the plan to go to Myrkr in the first place. If he hadn't then maybe Tahiri…he squeezed the clay bowl in his hands so hard that it shattered. Why did it hurt so much?

Alema sat down next to him and began to change the bandages that covered the wounds on his back. She was respectfully silent as she worked, taking Tahiri's last thoughts to heart and determined to be there for their group's leader. She might not have always seen eye to eye with the blonde human, but Alema knew the pain of losing someone close. Knew it all too well. Her own sister had been killed only a few months earlier, the wound now fresh once more as Anakin's pain radiated from his hunched-over form.

"I left her, Alema," Anakin whispered hoarsely, vacant eyes reddened from crying. "I left her to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"We had to. They were all over her, you saw that." Alema's voice was nearly inaudible as she answered. She knew that nothing she could say would help the situation. "We barely got out of there as it was."

"She trusted me, followed me on this mission. I was supposed to be in charge, get everyone back," Anakin bowed his head, staring at the shattered bowl of pulp on the floor in front of him. He involuntarily reached for Tahiri's support, only to find the vast emptiness within him where she used to be. It was as if the Yuuzhan Vong had reached in and torn her from his chest, leaving only an agonizing tempest in its wake.

"Hero Bo…"

"Don't! Don't call me that!" Anakin snapped at her, slapping her hand away as his head whipped up and more tears fell. He stood and shook his head in despair. "I'm no hero, I never was!"

His outburst drew the attention of the rest of the team. "Anakin…" Jacen began.

"You were right, Jacen!" Anakin practically screamed at his brother, spinning around and advancing until he was towering over Jacen's seated form. "There! Are you happy! This entire mission, my idea! Everyone's deaths, my fault! Chewie's death, my fault! You were right, I was stupid to think that this would end any other way! Me, save the Jedi Order? In what universe is that ever going to happen? You want to be the leader so badly! Well, go ahead. Lead!"

Tenel Ka, sitting on the other side of the room, her posture erect as ever, shook her head. "Jacen does not deserve your anger, Anakin. Everyone who came on this mission knew the risks. To disregard the fact that you have gotten us this far, have successfully completed the objective, it's a dishonor to the memory and sacrifice of Ulaha, Bela, Krasov, Eryl, Jovan, and Ta…"

"Stay out of this Tenel Ka!" Anakin snarled. "You can't possibly know anything about sacrifice. You grew up in a palace, had everything at the snap of a finger. You've never lost someone you…cared for!"

Tenel Ka unfolded her legs and was around the low table in the room in a flash. Before she had even reached Anakin, however, Alema promptly got between the two with the same speed, her own green eyes blazing. "Back off."

The red-haired warrior glared at Alema, and the Twi'lek returned the favor, the two daring the other to look away.

"Tenel Ka, Alema, you're not helping," Zekk said sharply.

Both teenage Jedi ignored him, neither yielding before the other.

"Anakin," Jaina said gently, speaking for the first time since the battle. "Little Brother, look at me. Look at me, right here."

Anakin reluctantly did, his tear-stained face and reddened eyes meeting pained brown. He could tell he was affecting the others, that he should be a leader and come up with a plan to get them off the Worldship. It was his duty after all. "Jaya. I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"Don't be," Jaina whispered softly, nudging open their sibling bond to send what support she could. She stepped forward and gently embraced him, before stepping back and taking his head in both hands to maintain eye-contact. "I have to take some of the blame, Anakin. She got hurt because she was protecting me. If I had been aware that that slave had been a Vong, she wouldn't have had to take that amphistaff for me. She…she was like the little sister I never had. We're going to get out of this, okay. I'll help you every step of the way."

"We're all hurting," Zekk added tenderly, addressing no one and everyone at the same time. "If anyone is at fault, it's the Vong for starting this whole thing. Ulaha, Bela, and all the others would agree."

"Exactly," Jaina smiled tiredly at her own childhood friend. Memories of the adventures they had gone on together in their youth rapidly cycling through her exhausted mind. Despite their recent differences in opinion, she knew that now was not really a time to bring up old grievances.

"Tenel Ka," Jacen addressed his own childhood friend. "We all need to work together to get out of here. Alema, you too. Please."

Tenel Ka slowly backed up to her previous seat, while Alema returned to her position next to Anakin, neither breaking their glare. The others breathed a sigh of relief.

In the absence of a conflict. Anakin stepped out of his sister's arms and returned to where he had initially been seated. He gathered his utility belt and shirt from where they had been lying, pulling his utility belt back around his waist and his armored jumpsuit top back on with a purpose. A check of his lightsaber and the charge of his blaster followed, before he freed his lightsaber and started for the door.

"What are you doing?" Zekk frowned.

Anakin ignored the question and stepped out of the shelter

"He's getting Tahiri back, what do you think?" Alema said darkly, checking her own blaster and moving to follow. "Those scarheads aren't going to use her for some perverted ritual."

The others all watched the Twi'lek disappear through the door, lightsaber in hand, looked at each other, and then rose as one to follow.

**[=][=]**

"_This is rather unorthodox,_" General Ba'tra, the ranking officer in charge of access to and from Coruscant said gruffly.

"I know," Leia smiled apologetically, despite the fact that smiling was the last thing she felt like doing. Though she knew her children were alive, she knew they were in great emotional pain, and that knowledge sat heavily on her. No mother wanted to feel her children suffer, but there was little she could do about it. Instead, she had to focus on the task at hand. "But you know I wouldn't have asked for this favor without reason. The Jedi Order believes that the Yuuzhan Vong are going to hit Coruscant. Hard. My brother wants to evacuate as many people as we can in the time we have left. With the help of your people, we can both organize an orderly evacuation and adjust the minefield in orbit to better cover their escape.

"_You __are__ aware that the Chief of State has issued blanket orders to refuse any evacuation requests. The very fact that I am talking with you might even be considered treasonous."_

"General. The Yuuzhan Vong are coming. You've seen the evidence I sent you. They'll be at Coruscant in only a few days. You have a chance to save billions of lives. But only if we start acting now."

"_I've seen the evidence, but what you're asking me to do is go against the chain of command. It's a court-martialable offense. Especially if I adjust the minefield without the approval of the office of the Chief of State._"

Leia regarded the Bothan soldier for a moment, and then changed tactics. "You'll be seen as a hero."

"_A hero?_"

"That's right. The general who was able to stand up for what he believes in, stand up for the people. The one who ruined the Yuuzhan Vong's chance of sacrificing countless, defenseless civilians. Yes, it is against the chain of command, that the Chief of State ordered you not to aid in the evacuations. But you are not only a soldier, but a brave Bothan warrior who knows the difference between an order that is right and one that is wrong."

"_If…if I agree, I will need more men. At least several thousand more. There are more people on Coruscant than can fit in the spaceports. There will also undoubtedly be Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators and other traitors among the traffic-controllers and minefield operators._"

"Tenandro Industries is willing to supply you ten thousand YVH droids, free of charge," Leia relaxed, sensing the deal was nearly complete. "The droids will help with both crowd control and sensing of Yuuzhan Vong bio-signs. If there are Peace Brigade sympathizers in your ranks, they will help with that as well."

"_And what does Tenandro Industries gain for such a magnanimous act?"_

"Free marketing," Leia said dryly. "In Lando's words, he wants people to live long enough to see that his droids are worth buying."

"_I will accept shipment of his droids whenever he is ready to deliver. In the meantime I will start maneuvering the mines to better cover potential escape lanes. If the numbers you sent me are correct, then they would be pointless against the size of the force the Yuuzhan Vong are bringing._"

"Thank you, general," Leia inclined her head.

"_I'll be in touch, Princess Leia._"

As Leia hung up, she heard the sound of blasterfire in the neighboring room. She drew her own blaster and rounded the corner, finding her husband glaring at a now smoking comm-panel.

"Han?"

"You can scratch General Yeel off the list," Han glowered. "Fat, lazy slob who has to use what little power he has."

Leia relaxed, her face softening. "So we know that we can't count on Planetary Shielding to cover any escaping ships."

"Yeah," Han breathed out. He looked to Leia. "Princess. Our kids, they're still alive, right? You can feel them and everything?"

"They are."

"And what Luke said about Tahiri…"

"Also true," Leia whispered, her own heart clenching.

"Damn," Han looked away. His worry for their children like a blazing nova in the Force. With the loss of Tahiri, the war had hit close to home once more. Tahiri had been a part of their family, unofficial or not, keeping Anakin company on all sorts of adventures. Both he and Leia had taken a liking to her bright spirit and ability to keep up with Anakin's more crazy ideas. Pain caused by the death of Chewie echoed in the background of the fresh loss. Han ran a hand over his face and once again turned towards his wife. "And you're sure our kids are okay?"

"They're alive Han," Leia repeated, stepping forward and taking one of his hands in her own. "But I…I don't think 'okay' is the word I would use."

"Yeah…how can they be," Han looked down. "I can't believe I said all those terrible things to Anakin. Drove him to take that mission. He had to prove that…And now Tahiri…"

"It's not your fault, Han," Leia shook her head. "Tahiri died because she was a Jedi, doing what all Jedi do, putting her life on the line for the people she loved. Anakin volunteered for the mission for the exact same reason. If anything, Anakin will blame himself, you know that."

"Yeah," Han gazed out the window of the apartment. "What do I do, Princess? When he gets back, what do I say?"

She reached up to gently turn his face back towards hers. "Just…just be there for him, Han. Let him know that you'll back him no matter what decision he makes. Losing Tahiri, he's going to second-guess himself. But in this war, we need his smarts, need his input. We had the whole Galactic Civil War to learn just how terrible war can be. But for Anakin, he's only just figuring that out. And this war has barely begun."

**[=][=]**

Anakin kept himself out of the meld as they trekked across the Worldship. But that didn't stop the others from feeling his emotions. His face was a mask of grief, his every step automatic. No other words had been said since they had left the dwelling. No one knew exactly _what _to say.

For Anakin, the seventeen year old Jedi Knight just wanted to find Tahiri's body, leave the planet, and let the rest of the galaxy pass him by. Too many had died for his plan. And with Lomi and Welk having stolen their only means off the moon-sized ship, they didn't even have a way to escape.

How much longer would it be before he lost someone else? Who would be next? Jaina? Zekk? Lowie? Tenel Ka? Jacen? Anakin mentally laughed a dark laugh at that. Jacen would probably die just to spite him further, to prove that the entire mission had been foolhardy in the first place.

A hand slid into one of his own. Startled, he looked to the side to see Alema standing next to him. Her face was impassive, but she was letting him feel her own grief, her pain at losing people close to her. Her silent show of solidarity caused Anakin to reflexively squeeze her hand. She showed no reaction other than returning the squeeze, before stepping forward to take point.

Anakin couldn't help but wonder if she'd be the next person he'd lose.

_Negatude, buster._

Anakin could easily imagine Tahiri chiding him for his current attitude, and it only made the ache hurt more. Remind him once again that he had failed her. For a second, he even contemplated some suicidal plan that would get the others off and to safety. At least that way the pain would stop and he'd no longer have to worry about saving the galaxy. Alema stopped where she was and waited until he caught up. When he did, she slipped her hand back into his and squeezed once more, this time more than a little bit tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Solo," Alema said, her voice strained. "You better not go anywhere too. I've already lost too much."

"Sorry, thought I had those thoughts closed off," Anakin grimaced.

Alema squeezed his hand even tighter still, her expression distressed, fear reflecting in her green irises. "You're getting off this ship with us, Solo. _Alive_. Got that?"

"Yeah," Anakin found himself feeling even guiltier that he had brought Alema to the verge of panic. "It was a terrible idea anyway. Ta…She would have kicked my butt if I showed up in the Force so soon after her."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Guys, sorry to interrupt," Ganner voiced. "But you need to see this."

Before they could apologize, he pointed towards a sight in the distance. An oily column of pyre smoke was coiling up out of a pit, gathering beneath a blackened valve that occasionally whuffed open to let the fumes out into space. Before the pit was a field of ash and bone, with half-rotted corpses and body parts strewn about. There were several similar pits to the one with smoke rising from it, all filled with the deceased. The scent was nauseating. Charred flesh mixed with the smell of decomposing bodies and lingered over the vast plane of death.

In the center of the many deep pits was a processing center of sorts, about the size of a small spaceport and sunken into the ground. Its colonnaded halls branched off in five different directions, most of them coming from the Worldship's dark interior. The remaining two were filled with wailing Yuuzhan Vong mourners, prayers in their native tongue calling out into the void.

The preparation of the corpses was brutal and efficient, much like most of Yuuzhan Vong society. At any number of stations within the compound, aproned body-dressers applied final scars on the deceased—knife-like tools cutting into the flesh in intricate designs meant to appease the gods. Afterward, the head and hands were removed and brought to the blazing pyre in the deep pit adjacent to the compound. Niches that held representations of the gods lined the walls, and some of the body parts were deposited in smaller pyres in front of the niches.

"If they did that to Tahiri," Jaina whispered, her fury spiking in the meld.

The team of Jedi carefully crept through the field of ash, trying not to think about the fact that they were wading through incinerated Yuuzhan Vong corpses. They peered over the edge of the pit and were given a better view of the gruesome rites taking place.

It was also then that they noticed something else. Initially blocked from sight by the rows of columns within the processing facility, the group could now see into a smaller adjacent room illuminated by dancing flames.

"Force," Zekk exhaled, spotting several figures dangling in front of the effigy for Yun-Yuuzhan. "It's Eryl and Jovan."

Both had been hung upside down, a large bowl beneath them filled with blood, their blood. But that wasn't all. There was an altar in front of the effigy, and a glint of metal caught their attention.

"Ulaha's flute," Tenel Ka said stonily, peering through the electrobinoculars.

"Next to it…I really hope those aren't what I think they are," Ganner said grimly.

"Thoze are…Barabel partz…" Tesar gasped. "One iz a tail."

"These Vong are dead," Alema snarled, tears filling her green eyes.

"So where's Tahiri?" Jaina hissed out.

"Maybe they haven't brought her out yet," Jacen reasoned grimly.

"We're bringing all of them back," Anakin spoke softly.

Eyes turned to him.

"We're bringing them back," Anakin repeated a bit more firmly, looked at the others as if daring to contradict him.

"You got that right," Zekk exhaled in agreement.

"Zekk?" Jacen raised a surprised eyebrow.

"We're not leaving our people down there, like _that_," Zekk pointed.

"They have family and friends too," Jaina agreed, still seething. The loss of Tahiri was still fresh, and being reminded that others had died, and seeing them as they were now, had once again made the war _really_ hurt. Not since the lost of her first Rogue Squadron wingmate Anni Capstan had the war gotten to her. It was a feeling she didn't like at all.

The group spread out in pairs—with Alema and Jacen staying by Anakin—and hunkered down, using the ash around them to camouflage themselves. There they waited, watched. One of the side-passages opened up as several Yuuzhan Vong entered and deposited more bodies. Through the open door, the group could see a Yuuzhan Vong frigate sitting on what looked like a landing pad. The rituals went on, body after body being fed to the flames. The time went by with agonizing slowness as the Jedi alternated between watching the rituals and glancing at the suspended bodies of their comrades.

After nearly an hour of waiting in the ash, a door slid open and a Yuuzhan Vong subaltern entered. He began barking orders, gesturing wildly towards the side-room that held the shrine to Yun-Yuuzhan. One of the body preparers hurriedly picked up a curved piece of bone and installed it in the roof of the shrine. There was little doubt from the team of Jedi about who was going to be hung from the latest hook.

"Blast them when they bring her out," Anakin said monotonously into his comm, taking a great deal of effort to control his own rage building within. The mere thought of Tahiri dangling from that hook like a piece of meat had him thinking some very un-Jedi thoughts. "We'll jump down, get her and the others, and commandeer that frigate."

"_Roger that_," Jaina replied.

"_Check,_" Zekk confirmed.

After the others finished checking in, more orders were being barked by the subaltern. The door he had come through slid open, and two Yuuzhan Vong carrying a Tahiri-sized husk-carrier walked into view. Escorting them, to the surprise of the Jedi, was none-other than Vergere herself. Rolling across her fingers like some children's toy was Tahiri's lightsaber.

Seeing the Fosh Force-user who had poisoned his aunt, so close to Tahiri's body and holding her weapon, Anakin saw red. "Call out your targets. I've got Featherbag."

"May I have the officer?" Alema asked.

"Take him," Anakin nodded.

"I'll take the front husk carrier," Jacen added.

"_I've got the back one_," Jaina chimed in.

The others called out their targets as well, and Anakin flipped the safety off his longblaster and aimed it. "Fire at w…"

Blaster bolts blazed down into the preparation chamber, drilling neat holes in each Yuuzhan Vong targeted. But Jacen's hand had come crashing down across Anakin's barrel, and his shot went wide. Vergere spun around and them leaped away, Tahiri's lightsaber clipped to her belt.

Anakin whirled on Jacen. "What'd you do that for? I had her!"

"And we don't know you should have," Jacen argued back. "She's done us no harm and she's had the chance!"

"No harm? She nearly killed Aunt Mara!" Anakin peered back into the pit, but Vergere and Tahiri's lightsaber was nowhere to be seen. At the same time, the carrier that Jacen had spared had disappeared as well, Tahiri's body with him. Anakin whirled back onto Jacen, eyes flashing. "Jacen, _don't_ do that again."

"Anakin, you have to admit, your judgment hasn't been the clearest…" Jacen fell back to the ground, shocked as he stared up at Anakin. He reached a hand up and realized that he was bleeding from his nose.

Anakin was shaking out his fist, glaring down at Jacen. "Don't you _dare_, Jace."

By then, an astonished murmur was rolling across the compound as the crowd below realized they were under attack. Sending his older brother one last look of disgust, Anakin snapped his lightsaber off his belt and hurled himself headlong into the compound. The others followed, with Alema giving Jacen a similar look of disgust before diving in after Anakin. The group landed in a semi-circle, the lone husk-carrier backed up against a wall and using Tahiri's body as a shield. He had a coufee pressed against Tahiri's neck, his eyes wild as they darted back and forth to each Jedi closing in.

"Jaina, Zekk, secure the frigate. Ganner, Lowie, Tekli, get the others out of that room," Anakin said in a low voice. "I'll get her back."

As the other rushed off to obey, the Yuuzhan Vong drew a fine line across Tahiri's throat. "You want your _Jeedai_? Stay back, or I will give her to you in pieces!"

"Oh, you are so dead," Alema hissed, circling so that the Yuuzhan Vong was between her and Anakin. "You just don't know it yet."

"I mean it!" The Yuuzhan Vong moved the living knife to Tahiri's eye.

"Do it, Solo," Alema snarled, baring her incisors.

Anakin, with a cold anger that seemed to sap the heat out of the air around him, reached out with the Force and shoved Tahiri's body hard. The Yuuzhan Vong stumbled backwards in shock, his grip loosening. Anakin yanked Tahiri free of the warrior and pulled her to him, catching her with the utmost gentleness. He cradled her still form, pulling her to him and planting a kiss atop her head.

"He's all yours, Alema," Anakin muttered, already walking away with Tahiri securely in his arms.

The Yuuzhan Vong had recovered from the unexpected jolts and was now straightening, arm drawing back to hurl his coufee at Anakin's retreating form. The warrior never had a chance to throw the weapon. A crackle of ozone filled the air as purple-blue lightning erupted from Alema's fingers and drove the warrior back against the wall, his knife flying out of his hand.

The warrior gasped in surprise, looking up in disbelief as Alema approached him. Molten rage fueled her, consumed her, but she didn't care in the slightest.

"You think," Alema whispered lethally. "That your kind can come into this galaxy. Kill my master, kill my sister, kill my friends, and that you'd get away with it? That somehow your gods will reward you for murdering good people? You monsters like pain, right? Here!"

Another fork of lightning crackled out of her hand and engulfed the warrior, causing him to spasm and arch in agony. The light from the lightning played with the shadows across her face, her eyes swimming with tears.

Alema stopped after several long seconds, glaring down at the warrior. "It doesn't look like you enjoyed that though. Was I not doing it right?"

"You will die," the Yuuzhan Vong warrior wheezed out, glaring at her with pure hatred as he tried to pick himself up. "The _Jeedai_ will all die…the Yuuzhan Vong Empire will live forever."

Alema's face twisted into one of sheer hatred and she thrust out a hand. A single bolt of dark side lightning blasted out, blowing through the warrior's bare chest and emerging out his back. The warrior fell back to the ground, smoking and motionless.

Alema felt someone watch and turned to find Jacen staring at her from the top of the pit, his eyes narrowed in a clear display of dismay and disproval. Alema gave him an obscene hand gesture in turn and headed for the frigate.

Jaina, emerging from the doorway leading to the frigate, looked up at her twin. "Come on, we need to go."

Jacen shook himself and became aware of the uproar occurring all around as outraged priests exhorted the mourners to attack and Yuuzhan Vong warriors began streaming into the funerary level. He dropped down and followed his sister.

"Everyone aboard?"

"Everyone but us," Jaina nodded.

"Did you see Alema…"

"Now's not the time, Jacen," Jaina set the fuse for their last thermal detonator and left it by the airlock. "The vac breach this leaves ought burst a few scarhead lungs."

"Jaina." Jacen matched her hurried strides as they ducked into the ship.

"Not, now!" Jaina repeated, racing through the ship. "Zekk! We're aboard, take off!"

**[=][=]**

The evacuation of Coruscant was ongoing, streams of ships leaving the planet. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya had been furious at the insubordination of his military and had railed away at each and every one of them. When he issued orders for their arrest, they were ignored. Garm Bel Iblis' Fleet Group Two had arrived with the Jedi reinforcements from the _Eclipse_ and was overseeing the evacuation. Admiral Sien Sovv, Supreme Commander of the New Republic Fleet, at first tried to relieve Bel Iblis of command. The Rebellion era general and his subordinates ignored it completely.

And then Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, personally put out a call for help. Filling Coruscant's local HoloNet with news that, not only was a Yuuzhan Vong attack imminent, but that there was a way out for those on the planet.

Many of the generals and admirals had the greatest respect for the Jedi Order. And when Borsk Fey'lya relieved Sien Sovv of command for being unable to stop the mass exodus of the planet or rein in Iblis, he lost the support of the remaining military leaders. The Jedi Order shared all the intel they had gathered, the numbers Talon Kadre and his people had collected, with the military. And even the admirals and generals realized that trying to hold Coruscant would be foolish.

Unfortunately or not, the Senate was not the military. Most of the Senate was furious by what they considered high treason in a time of war. The rest of the senators were busy trying to smuggle themselves onto one of the many ships departing the planet. Those remaining, Borsk Fey'lya included, continued to issue orders contrary to what the Jedi Order was trying to do. Martial law was imposed, or at least declared. Even the local law enforcement groups had no desire to be on the planet when the alien invaders arrived.

"_We really stepped in it now_, _Farmboy,_" Mara quipped, listening to the flurry of arguments unfold over the Fleet Command channel. "_When I told Kenth not to burn any bridges. I meant you shouldn't either._"

"Too late for that," Luke grimaced. Ever since re-founding the Jedi Order, he had tried to keep the Jedi as apolitical as possible. He had never endorsed any candidates, nor had he voiced support or opposition to any of the bills the Senate had on their table. The Senate returned the favor by trying to stay out of Jedi business as much as they were able. But, upon arriving at Coruscant, he had figuratively taken a lit match and tossed it into the fuel depot that was the Senate Building. And now the New Republic military and governing body was split.

"_Cheer up, Luke,_" Kyp supplied. "_It had to be done. Look at all the ships leaving. They'd still be down there twiddling their thumbs, none-the-wiser, if you hadn't stepped in. Fey'lya can go blow himself up for all I care, __this__ is what the Jedi are meant to do. Protect the innocent and damn the politics._"

"_You even got the military doing something useful for once,_" Jedi Knight Waxarn Kel snorted. "_I thought we were all going to die as they blindly followed orders from idiots who thought the galaxy was just peachy._"

"But at what cost?" Luke replied to the others. His thoughts distant as he watched another group of transports jump to hyperspace. "The New Republic government will now be forever wary of a Jedi coup or a military intervention. This is just one battle in a larger war. No matter what happens, we'll need the government's backing to continue that war."

"_The New Republic is more than just the Senate, the Chief of State,_" Kyp argued. "_It's the people in it as well. I've said it time and again, but the Jedi Order serves the people first, not the New Republic._"

"_Philosophy later, boys_," Mara cut in. "_OboRin Comet Cluster just picked up dozens of new contacts._"

"_Bet they won't like the debris field we turned their buddies into,_" Danni Quee said grimly.

The signal's coordinator's nervous-sounding voice interjected itself over the comm. "_Outlying sensors confirm multiple contacts. All units prepare for battle. All fightercraft deploy."_

Luke's tactical display lit up with a blizzard of data as information flooded in. Vector lines and bogey symbols popped up, with new signals arriving by the second.

"_Master Skywalker, as this is your battle plan, I leave the address to you_," Admiral Sovv deferred.

Luke touched his comm and opened a channel to the half of the New Republic Space Navy in orbit. Then, as if in afterthought, also included the civilian channels as well. "This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to all New Republic forces and citizens. If you are not aware by now, the Yuuzhan Vong have arrived. If you are still on Coruscant and have not managed to make your way off the planet, I ask that you do your best to survive, to live. You will not be forgotten and the New Republic does not abandon its own. The people on the planet, those in the transports, and our families across the galaxy, you are why we fight. You are why the members of the New Republic armed forces signed up, to give our lives if necessary, so that the darkness does not reach you. As one of my Jedi pointed out to me, the New Republic is more than just a planet, a system. It is the people in it, the quality of its leadership, and the resolve of those that defend it. This war has already claimed so many lives, from Sernpidal to Ithor, Artorias to New Plympto. It will claim many more before it is over. Families have been torn apart, children who have yet to live full lives have been lost. But it is we, the military, the Jedi Order, who will fight with every fiber of our being to keep the people of the New Republic, of this galaxy, safe. That is our duty, that is our purpose. Our primary goal is to maintain the evacuation for as long as we possibly can. This is what we signed up for. Make those who died before us, those who struggled and toiled so we can be where we are today, proud of our actions. This is Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, may the Force be with us all."

Sien Sovv took over, commanding his forces to switch to their battle channels and maintain their formations. Luke, for his part, took a moment to reach out once more for his nephews and niece. If they could give so much, sacrifice so much for the galaxy, this was the least he could do.

He switched over to the Jedi Order channel and thumbed the comm once more. "You all know what we're attempting and why. Stay in formation, follow your squadron leader's orders, and let's go out there and be Jedi."

"_Dozen, ready and waiting_," Kyp replied, the pride in his voice surprising Luke. "_Just tell us where to go._"

"_Wild Knights eager to hunt,_" Saba Sebatyne added her approval.

"_Death Knights, ready to knock 'em dead._"

"_Shocker squad copies, let's go keep those civies safe._"

"_Gunboats ready," _Danni Quee chimed in.

"_Saber Squadron is a go_," Mara laughed. "_That was some speech, Farmboy._"

"It's only 'some speech' if we're successful. If we're not, it was just foolish bravado," Luke remarked. "Danni, yammosks?"

"_There are at least seven different gravitational waves,_" Danni said. "_And that's just in sensor range. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet is still several lightminutes out._"

"Stick with the initial plan then," Luke adjusted his comm unit. "Wedge, do you copy?"

"_Fleet Group Three copies_," General Wedge Antilles, Fleet Group Three's commander, replied.

"We're going with the first plan," Luke relayed. "Keep your forces back unless the Yuuzhan Vong start threatening the refugee ships."

"_It's a good thing you were right about where they'd come out_," Wedge said in affirmative.

"_To be fair, Wedge, they did kind of give it away with all their scout ships," _Corran butted in.

"_Both Garm and Traest are going to take the enemy fleet head-on,_" Wedge informed. "_They want to try and buy as much time as they can._"

"We'll be moving in to help them. The refugees are yours."

"_Good luck_."

"Leia, Han, the evacuation?" Luke asked, switching to another frequency.

"_Slow, but still going,_" Leia replied, the chatter of many voices in the background. "_We estimate that we've maybe gotten thirty or so percent of the population off. By the way, nice speech._"

"Thanks."

"_How much more time can you buy us?_"

"Between the planetary defenses, minefield, and fleet? A day or two at the most," Luke said, reading the numbers as Artoo provided a quick analysis. "It all depends on if our luck holds."

"_And here I thought you Jedi didn't believe in luck_," Han said.

Luke's eyes flicked over to the massive Yuuzhan Vong fleet. "Trust me Han, if you see what I'm seeing, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"_Stay alive up there, Luke_."

"Take care of my sister and Ben," Luke said in turn. He then switched back over to the tactical frequency. "_Eclipse_ forces, on my mark, increase speed to full throttle and lock S-foils in attack position. Gunboats, tag the yammosk carriers when you can and we'll try to hit them. And mark."

The engines of over seventy-two starfighters and a dozen gunboats burned bright as the force streaked through the stars, destination—the giant battle unfolding between the tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong vessels and the few hundred New Republic ships standing in their way.

**[=][=]**

Plasma rocked the frigate as the Worldship and the fleet defending it fired barrage after barrage. Jaina and Zekk did their best to keep their stolen ship in one piece, but they were very limited in their options. No one understood the Yuuzhan Vong language or the readouts on their ship, which meant they were flying without sensors, weapons, and even shields. Neither pilot even wanted to think about the one person who could have helped them, her absence in the Force speaking volumes.

"We're not going to make it out of here at this rate," a frustrated Zekk swore, using the manual steering yoke the ship was equipped with. A magma missile fired from the ground exploded and the entire ship shuddered. "_Kriff!_ Too high and the ships shoot us, too low and those artillery batteries get a bead on us. Ideas, Jaina?"

Another explosion and they heard something in the ship break. "Yeah! Stay out of their crosshairs!"

"And?"

"And, I'm working on it!"

Anakin entered the cockpit, his expression unreadable. "Zekk, switch off."

"Anakin?" Zekk looked over his shoulder.

"Switch," Anakin gestured with his head.

Zekk slid out and Anakin replaced him. Rather than grab the yoke, however, he stroked a polyp by the chair and a cognition-hood deployed.

"What are you doing?" Jaina hissed, sending their vessel into a barrel roll.

"Jaina, perform a high looping dive," Anakin directed sharply. "And reduce speed."

"I…"

"Do it!" Anakin snapped.

Jaina abruptly pulled on her own yoke, and the ship shot up into the air. Immediately the fleet began shooting at it, the viewing windows awash with flashes of yellow light. She then entered her dive. The moment she did, to both her and Zekk's alarm, their frigate's guns began firing. Already inside the Worldship's void defenses, the living decks of coral never stood a chance. Plasma blasted away at the deck as their frigate fired round after round. The deck crumpled under the barrage, melting into molten slag and collapsing onto the level below it. _That_ level collapsed shortly after. And then the stolen frigate hit the first level, its mass barreling through the weakened structure in an earsplitting collision.

"How are you doing that?" Zekk gaped.

"Intention bypasses language barriers," Anakin replied tonelessly. "And I intend to do a lot more than this."

The guns continued to fire, the frigate continued to descend. At one point it flew out into an open chamber deep within the Worldship, and the guns momentarily cut out. Jaina pulled up and was greeted with the sight of a giant, pulsating organ at the center of the ship. Tendrils spiraled outwards from the center towards nodules all around the chamber. Nodules that contained dovin basals, the equivalent of a power-generator for the Yuuzhan Vong. The pulsating organ reminded everyone of a heart beating, it's very obvious links to the organs that controlled propulsion, defense, and environmental systems highlighting its importance. For a moment, the Jedi on the bridge were quiet, eyes darting to where Anakin was seated.

"Do it," Alema whispered softly, her lips barely moving. "Burn them all."

"We didn't come here for that," Jacen argued.

But as if his words had been the deciding factor, the frigate rocked as four magma missiles were launched.

"I would get this ship moving if I were you, Jaya." Anakin removed the cognition hood and slid out of the pilot's seat. "She's going to need your help Zekk."

Jaina exhaled and jammed the throttle forward once more, the frigate lurching into motion. Zekk scrambled back into the co-pilot's seat and aided her efforts, steering the ship towards a natural opening in the superstructure of the Worldship. The missiles struck the giant organ and engulfed it in a maelstrom of fire. The entire moon-sized ship shook violently as the dovin basals destabilized. Dovin basals, the source of the Yuuzhan Vong's void defenses and hyperspace capabilities, didn't enjoy the death throes of the connective organ between them. As the fires ravaged the living organism, the dovin basals threw up voids in a reflexive attempt to stay alive.

And in doing so opened up a field of miniature singularities directly in the heart of the Worldship.

"Go, go, go go!" Zekk urged the ship. Bits of coral in the passageway they were using were breaking off and being sucked into the vortex behind them. Cracking and snapping sounds echoed all around them, fragments bouncing off the frigate as it barreled through the interior. In the distant background, explosions rumbled, shockwaves rippling through the same corridor the Jedi were using to flee.

The frigate burst out of the dying vessel through the engine analog, sending a spray of coral tumbling off into space. Jaina and Zekk brought the frigate around to survey the damage, and the bridge of the frigate fell quiet once more.

The singularity, while it had been active, created a giant hole in the center of the Worldship. The sphere of Myrkr and a thin crescent of its bright blue sun shone through the gap, illuminating the terrifying destruction that had been unleashed. Though the overall vessel was technically in one piece, everything in the center—from decks to the thousands of Yuuzhan Vong who had been onboard—was completely gone.

"Let's get out of here." Jaina steered their ship away.

"We might have a small problem." Zekk motioned to an organic indicator that seemed an unhealthy shade of gray. "I think the ship took a lot of damage. If we are going to make the jump to lightspeed, I don't want to break down in a Vong-controlled system."

"You have a destination in mind?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"Hapes."

Jaina and Zekk registered Tenel Ka's suggestion. "Hapes?"

"It is within a few jumps and currently allied to the New Republic," Tenel Ka confirmed. "From there we can get a more reliable ship to more reliable allies."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wait," Jaina looked around the bridge. "Where's Anakin?"

"Where's Alema?" Ganner added.

Zekk looked to Lowie and Tesar, knowing that Tekli was with their deceased, then back to Jaina. "Where's Jacen?"

**[=][=]**

"Go! Get to your ships!" Leia yelled above the din of blaring alarms and terrified voices. Above, the Coruscanti sky was lighting up like a meteor storm as Yuuzhan Vong dropfleets slanted across the sky in fiery armadas. Even as large swaths of the planet now burned from orbital bombardments, the brave personnel of the Coruscant Defense Force and the spaceport's own staff stayed on station to usher the panicked masses towards the collection of ships still waiting.

"Leia!" Lando approached with a phalanx of his YVH droids. "We need to get going now! Star Talon and Central spaceports have been razed! The Vong are targeting anything that moves, and spaceports are among them."

"Captain!" Leia called out to one of the spaceport officials helping the evacuations. "How many ships left?"

"Berths Five through Ten are still occupied," the captain replied, holding a finger to his earpiece. "Make that Six through Ten, Five is away!"

"General Calrissian, I am detecting Yuuzhan Vong lifesigns approaching the spaceport," the droid to Lando's left interrupted.

"Lando, we need to hold the spaceport until the last ships are away," Leia shook her head, hefting her blaster. She tapped the comlink hooked around her ear. "Han, we're about to have company."

Lando made gestures to his phalanx, and the droids marched off to secure the entryway into the spaceport. He pulled out a blaster of his own. "You do realize Tendra is going to kill me if we make it out of this. I told her I'd be in the air hours ago."

More Yuuzhan Vong landing-ships flew above the air, strafing the spaceport before landing to offload more troopers. Heavy units also began emerging from the surrounding apartment blocks. An entire army to take a single civilian spaceport. And it was clear that capture was the goal because several squadrons of blastboulders breezed by overhead without firing a single shot.

"It looks like that infiltrator you identified earlier tattled before we got him," the spaceport captain remarked.

"It's nice to be popular," Leia grimaced.

"This is just like old times," Lando smiled, shaking his head ruefully.

"General Rieekan," Leia called into the comm. "Are the buildings clear?"

"_Confirmed, they've all been evacuated._"

"Bring them down."

The Yuuzhan Vong force heading to the spaceport was suddenly leveled by a series of powerful explosions rippling throughout the district. Bombs installed at the base of buildings hundreds of stories tall ignited. Those who weren't caught in the initial blast had many many tons of debris rain down on them. Even several low flying dropships were caught as the buildings slammed into them and drove them into the Coruscanti soil.

"_Dropfleets have touched down everywhere on the planet. ODH has been destroyed._"

"The Senate building and Imperial Palace?"

"_Chief of State Fey'lya is still in the Imperial Palace. He ordered all personnel to evacuate. The Senate building is under Yuuzhan Vong control."_

Another rumbling explosion resounded across the planet.

"What was that!?"

"_Chief of State Fey'lya…he just detonated a cluster of proton bombs. The Imperial Palace is gone!_"

Any further conversation was cut off when a razor bug whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the wall next to Leia.

"General Rieekan, you've done all you can. Get yourself and your people to your ship and get out of there."

"_The same for you, Princess Leia._"

"My husband and I will join you in a few minutes. We still have four transports to cover."

Yuuzhan Vong began rushing up the steps towards the spaceport, yelling in their guttural tongue. All at once, Lando's droids, and the E-web cannons set up to defend the spaceport opened up. The first waves of warriors were mowed down before they even realized what had hit them. The ones after them continued to return fire with plasma carbines and bug-throwers of their own. A blast bug hit the upper registers of the spaceport, sending several of the security personnel flying over the edge and to the ground. Another blastbug bounced off a supporting pillar and zipped behind the barricades a group of spaceport workers were using as cover.

Leia grimaced as the blast caused her ears to ring, but she didn't have time to mourn the dead. She held up her blaster and fired off several shots, downing a warrior who had been trying to breach the spaceport entryway. She knew that every second she prevented the Yuuzhan Vong from entering the spaceport was more time for the refugees still piling into the transports. She made a mental note to commend the very brave rescue pilots who were still keeping their ships on station despite the overwhelming Yuuzhan Vong presence all around.

The two sides traded fire, with the brave but inexperienced spaceport staff taking the brunt of the casualties. Lando's YVH droids were also falling, though not without inflicting massive loss of life. Even then, the Yuuzhan Vong continued to come.

"_Last transport's full. Everyone, get out of there!_" Came the call over the station PA system.

Leia nodded to Lando and the spaceport captain and they laid down covering fire as the YVH droids closed ranks. Unfortunately a razor bug zipped between two droids and decapitated the captain in mid stride. Two more retreating security personnel fell in a similar fashion as the Yuuzhan Vong forced their way into the structure.

As they ran, Leia took note of a mass of refugees huddled up against an empty docking port. "Come on! Follow us!"

"YVH Three-Three-Seven, YVH Four-Two-Five, provide covering fire for the refugees," Lando added.

The group hurried through the halls of the spaceport, the sound of blaster fire dying away as the last of Lando's YVH phalanx fell to the onslaught. Leia led them through a hangar, where the _Millennium Falcon_ sat prepped and waiting.

"On board, now!" Leia ordered.

A blast bug blazed through the corridor they had just left, accompanied by the guttural yells and shouts of more Yuuzhan Vong. The shockwave caused by the blast bug caused three children to fall to the ground, nearly trampled by the crowd streaming into the _Falcon_.

The children, a boy and two girls, were slow to pick themselves up, obviously disoriented. Their confusion turned into fear when a large, scarred Yuuzhan Vong appeared in the doorway of the hangar.

Only for the fear to morph into amazement when the warrior's face was stitched with blasterbolts. They flinched when a woman quickly moved to their side, blaster smoking.

"Hi, I'm Leia," Leia introduced with a reassuring smile. Another warrior appeared in the door and she distractedly gunned him down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Dab, Dab Hantaq," the oldest of the three—his blue eyes reminding Leia of her youngest son—answered. "These are my sisters Dia and Dinali."

"Nice to meet you. We can learn more about each other later. Right now there's an army of Yuuzhan Vong headed for us and we need to get onboard my ship. Can the three of you be brave for me and do that?"

The three children nodded, and Leia hurriedly escorted them to the landing ramp. As she did, more warriors began to flood through the hangar door. The anti-personnel turret on the bottom of the _Falcon_ popped down and opened fire.

Leia hit the button to close the ramp and waded through the packed corridors of the _Falcon_ towards the cockpit. "Let's get out of here, Han."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Han gunned the engines and the ship shot out of the spaceport. "I noticed the guests."

"Guess the transports ran out of room," Leia fitted the headset and settled into the co-pilot's seat. "Either that or one of them was hit before they could board it. Don't tell me a little extra cargo is going to slow the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"It won't," Han mock glowered at her. "But I don't have enough seats and getting off this planet is going to be a rough ride."

To emphasize his point, the _Falcon_ rocked repeatedly from strafing Yuuzhan Vong craft.

"Compared to where they were, I don't think any of them are going to complain," Leia said. "Ben?"

"I left him with Golden Rod."

The ship shuddered, a blinking alarm indicating the deflector shield was failing.

"Turn to these coordinates," Leia's hand flew across the computer. "Luke and the others are keeping a path open for the last ships."

As the ship banked, they were treated to the glowing sphere of Coruscant, engulfed in smoke and fire.

"The end of the world," Han whistled. "Who would have thought we'd live to see it?"

Leia placed a hand over his. "There'll be other worlds, Han. There was after Alderaan."

Han smiled a wistful, crooked smile at her. "Then let's hope the next world lasts a little bit longer."

"Like my brother said, it's the people that count the most."

Han turned his hand over to lace his fingers between Leia's and gazed at her solemnly. "He couldn't have been more right."

**[=][=]**

The mood in the rear of the frigate couldn't have been more frigid than the polar ice caps of Hoth as Anakin and Jacen stood within a few dozen centimeters of each other. Not wanting to be interrupted, both had erected emotional barriers and kept themselves out of the Jedi meld. Jacen had followed his younger brother out of the bridge after Anakin had fired the missiles. Anakin had ignored Jacen's attempt to talk, until the both were as far away from the others as possible.

"Anakin, I'm sorry about what happened to Tahiri," Jacen said sympathetically, brown eyes searching his brother's closed expression. "But I'm worried about you."

"Save it," Anakin's reply was icy. "I know what I'm doing."

"And that's what has me worried," Jacen stayed in the middle of the doorway. "What you did to that Worldship, that was murder Anakin. You saw as well as I did the hundreds, thousands even, of slaves onboard. The many families that existed in the domicile warrens. They were completely innocent. You didn't just kill the warriors, the Shapers, and the intendants on that ship. You killed the women, and the children, the ones the Yuuzhan Vong had captured and were using like animals."

"So you followed me back here to lecture me?" Anakin shot back sardonically. "Why? So you can say 'I told you so' again? Are you _that _obsessed about being right? _That _sure that you're the reigning authority on how the Force works, how the galaxy works? I know I screwed up. Tekli's in the other room right now with proof about just how badly I screwed up. But can you say for certain that Jovan, Eryl, and the others wouldn't have died in the war anyways if the Vong had been allowed to perfect the voxyn? Yes, the mission could have been planned better. But we got the job done."

"It's how it was done that matters," Jacen shook his head. "The ends don't justify the means."

"If by ends, you mean the lives of our friends," Anakin spat, shaking his head. "I don't know Jace, I get the impression you would have been more satisfied if _I_ had been the one to die down there. I sure as heck would have taken her place if I had to. Then I wouldn't have to listen to your self-righteous pontificating."

"How can you say that?"

"Maybe because you seemed to have made it your life's mission to point out every single thing I'm doing wrong?"

"The dark side…"

"_Kriff _ the dark side! You spend so much time quibbling about whether something is dark or not that you don't seem to realize that every moment you're not acting, people are _dying_."

"And _you_ don't seem to realize that it's _because_ of your actions that people die," Jacen retorted heatedly, aggravated about how stubborn and naïve his brother was being. But then he paled when he realized what he had just said. "Anakin…I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Yes you did," Anakin said stiffly. "For the past two years, all you've done is fight me on my views of the Force and how the Jedi are related to it. Just like dad after Sernpidal. No matter what I did, in your eyes, it was the wrong decision. Even when I went off to Yavin Four by myself to rescue her because I felt she was in danger…you gave me an earful when we were back onboard the _Venture_."

"So did Jaina."

"Yeah, but Jaya wasn't the one who said, 'next time make sure you have a way out. One that doesn't involve pulling us off active missions on a last second's notice.'"

"That was meant as a joke."

"Was it? Didn't seem funny to me."

"What I meant by people dying is…"

"I don't care."

"No. Anakin, you said you wanted me to lead, so this is me, leading. You didn't just destroy the one weapon that could have wiped out the Jedi, you destroyed one of their Worldships. A ship with a significant civilian population, with resources that supplied many other populations. If the Yuuzhan Vong weren't going to retaliate because they lost the voxyn, they sure as Sith are going to retaliate now. Our fleets are scattered, can no way protect all the New Republic worlds. You know the Yuuzhan Vong as well as I do, and you _know_ they'll burn another world in revenge."

"Like they need a reason to burn a world, it's what they do," Alema's venomous voice from behind Jacen threw both brothers off their game. She shoved past him to enter the room. "If you were leading, Jacen, you would have gotten _all_ of us killed."

"Stay out of this, Alema. This is between Anakin and I."

"I don't take orders from you," Alema spat rounding on Jacen and jabbing a finger into his chest. "Don't you even care that your younger brother just lost his best friend? Have you even noticed he hasn't said her name _once_ because it hurts him? Of course not. You're too busy pretending that you're better than the rest of us to care."

"That's rich coming from someone who killed with Sith Lightning," Jacen said through clenched teeth.

"Sure, I should have let that scarhead throw the knife while your brother's back was turned."

"Alema," Anakin said tiredly.

"No, Anakin. I'm not going to let your brother beat you up for something that's not your fault. Your brother isn't even grateful that you got the rest of us out alive."

"And when the younger generation of Jedi start emulating him?" Jacen pressed, gesturing wildly to his brother. "He's already seen as a hero in the Jedi Order, will be seen as an even greater one when we get back to New Republic space. The younger generation will go out on their own thinking that half-baked plans that don't take into consideration the ramification of their actions are going to automatically work out for the better. Why? Because it worked for Anakin. What I'm _trying_ to do is to make sure Anakin doesn't lose any more friends. To make sure that other Jedi don't lose _their_ friends either."

Alema sliced a hand at Anakin, cutting off what the younger of the two Solos was going to say. Her green eyes flashed angrily, as she then pointed at Anakin and glared at Jacen. "He's a hero because he has what it takes to do what must be done! Not because he wastes time debating on whether something is light or dark. People were going to die on this mission no matter what. But newsflash Jacen, people are already dying and we just saved a whole lot more from doing so! You wanted Anakin to wait until the Vong found a way to actually _breed_ the voxyn? Until they had millions of them all over the galaxy hunting down all our families and friends? _When_ would _you_ have launched your strike, oh fearless leader? After the galaxy was burned to the ground? After the voxyn killed Anakin and Jaina? After they killed Tenel Ka? This is war! We don't have the luxury of debating philosophy. You're worried that we're sacrificing billions of civilians to save our own lives? Of course! We're the reason why those sorry civilians are still alive in the first place! If the Vong wipe us all out because we sat on our thumbs afraid to move, then who'll protect the galaxy? I don't care whether you disapprove of your brother's methods, whether you think I'm turning into the next Lomi or Welk, or whether you have a stick up your rear so high you'll need a proctologist to get it out. But you sure as hell better not criticize the one person in the Jedi Order our age who's actually doing something to help in the war effort!"

Alema's voice had grown increasingly louder in her rant, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she went toe-to-toe with Jacen.

"Before she died, Vong Girl told me to look after Anakin," Alema hissed, her tearful visage centimeters from a wide-eyed Jacen. "And I'm going to do that if it's the last thing I do. After all, it's clear she didn't trust his brother to do it. I wouldn't have either." Alema made a move to step by Jacen, and then paused when another thought came to her. "You know, Jacen. I would give anything in this galaxy to have Numa back at my side. And here you are, throwing away your brother just to prove a point. It's sad, and you're pathetic."

"Alema," Anakin reached for her with the Force to soothe the wounds her rant had opened.

"What?!"

Anakin pointed to the hallway behind Jacen. The other survivors of the strike-team had gathered, no doubt worried for their well-being, and had heard most everything Alema had said. Alema froze in realization and took a reflexive step back, and then more until she was even with Anakin. She knew that Jaina Solo was fiercely protective of her brothers, had cut down Vong by the dozen to protect them. Like Anakin, Jaina was a Jedi of action. And the last thing Alema wanted was for Jaina's wrath to be focused on her.

The silence stretched on. And then Ganner and Tesar walked by Jacen to stand next to Alema and Anakin. Another pause. Tenel Ka and Lowie silently stepped up to flank Jacen. Tekli's gazed darted back and forth to both groups, before she shook her head in disgust and disappeared back into the room where the bodies of their friends lay. As she did, everyone could hear her mutter, _and this is what they died for?_

Zekk and Jaina were left standing in the hallway, looking at each other in exasperation. Jaina was fed up with it all. "Enough."

"Jaya, he…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Jaina, Anakin…"

"Enough!" Jaina roared at both her brothers, storming forward so that Jacen, Lowie, and Tenel Ka in the doorway had to step back to merge with Anakin's group. Her face was a mask of rage and grief as she advanced. "I have had enough! Two years listening to the two of you bicker and fight! Two years of doing my best to ignore the two of you because you weren't doing anything but stupidly hurting yourselves. Do _either _of you realize that _because_ the _both_ of you carried that into this mission that the rest of us all suffered for it? That we needed to be in a battlemeld the entire time and all we did was feel resentment from both sides? Every time Anakin gave an order, Jacen might follow them, but he also disagreed with them. The rest of us got to hear his mind break down why the order shouldn't be followed whether we wanted to or not?"

"Thank y…"

"And every time something went wrong, the entire meld felt you beat yourself up again and again. We could feel your determination to ignore Jacen no matter how good the advice was just because you wanted to prove yourself to him. There were times were Jacen actually had good points, but because the two of you were arguing and trying to prove who was better, who was right, you decided to go your own way. Do you think the entire meld didn't feel that? Didn't have to suffer through it for the whole mission? Do you two _know_ what that did to our morale? Even now, look what the both of you did? We were supposed to be _one_ team, not team-Anakin and team-Jacen. How in the Force can we expect to unite this galaxy against the Vong when we can't even agree to work together? Ulaha argued from the start against this mission, disagreed with the principal of it as well as the potential consequences. But she gave her life freely, worked with the rest of us as a member of the _team_. Do you think _Tahiri_ cared about which of you was right or wrong? All she wanted was to complete the mission and get the rest of the _team_ off this planet. And here the two of you still are, continuing a pointless argument when we've lost friends…family! Tekli said it, is this really what you wanted Tahiri and the others to have died for? Enough, alright?"

Hearing the broken, almost pleading tone in their sister's voice at her final words and watching as tears streamed down her cheeks, both brothers looked down to the coralline deck in shame.

"We need to work together," Zekk took over, rubbing Jaina's shoulder comfortingly. She raised her opposite hand to interlace their fingers in thanks. "When we get to friendly space, the rest of the galaxy isn't going to care that we lost family. They aren't going to care about our arguments and feelings. All they'll see is that a brave team of Jedi led by Anakin Solo accomplished a mission that was supposed to be impossible. The minute we touch down, all the politicians, all the older Jedi, they'll see Anakin as a pawn to advance their own agendas. They won't bother with the whole light-side dark-side argument. They won't spend more than a second on those that died. All the galaxy will care about is that three Solos went out, three Solos returned, and another Yuuzhan Vong monstrosity is dead. Anakin, whether you want it or not, because this mission _was _your idea and because you were the leader, you'll become a symbol of hope for the galaxy. The whole galaxy. Jacen, are you really going to let your brother carry that burden alone? He'll be facing responsibilities that will destroy people far greater than him. He'll need someone to give him advice. Advice, not criticisms. He'll need to know that he doesn't stand alone, that his real friends, his real family in the Jedi Order have his back."

"He won't be alone," Alema said coolly, green eyes narrowed at Zekk. "You heard me earlier, I've got his back."

"He did say 'real' friends would," Jaina smiled a wan, tired smile at the Twi'lek.

"Friends _and _family," Tenel Ka corrected softly.

"Jacen?" Jaina looked to her twin, pained.

"If…if there's such thing as destiny," Jacen subconsciously glanced to where Tenel Ka was standing at his side. "If my brother is destined to reshape the Jedi Order and how it views the Force…"

He trailed off in thought, and the tension in the room rose. Anakin's face was completely emotionless and, opposite of that, Alema's glare would have slain on sight had she had the ability. Tenel Ka was a picture of serene calmness, confident that Jacen would make the right choice. Lowbacca made a small questioning wuff as he tried to discern his friend's thoughts, while Tesar's tail thumped impatiently. Ganner was extremely uncomfortable with it all and leaned back against the nearby bulkhead to keep himself out of the fire of any family squabble that might break out.

"Jace, don't force yourself to…"

"Anakin, shut up," Jaina snapped.

Anakin's mouth snapped close.

Jacen smiled faintly, ran a hand through his hair, and turned to the youngest Solo. "Anakin, we may not always see eye to eye on everything. Heck, we haven't exactly been the closest of anything recently. But you're still my brother. If you're going to do something as crazy as reshape the Jedi Order, or even bring about the next end of the galaxy, I'd be crazy if I let you do it without me. I trust in the Force, and though it might not have seemed like it, I trust you'll do what's right. When the galaxy starts piling up things on you, I'll be willing to have your back…if you'll have me."

Now the ball was on Anakin's side of the court, his face unreadable. But everyone in the room seemed to relax. They knew that Anakin would never throw away help, that he was smart enough not to bite his own tongue to spite someone. But what he said next nearly caused another yelling match.

"No." Anakin ignored Jacen's outstretched hand.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees, breaths were sucked in, Jacen's smile disappeared, and Jaina squeezed Zekk's hand almost painfully. "No?"

"It'd be a royally stupid move," Anakin continued, not making things any better.

"Stupid, huh?" Jacen said tonelessly, his hand falling to his side. His heart began to sink as he finally realized just how badly he had hurt his brother.

"If this mission proved anything, is that I'm not ready for any of that Bantha fodder Zekk says is coming my way," Anakin said lifelessly. "You're the one who so eagerly wants to be a hero, wants to be the leader. I think you'll be a much better symbol of hope than I am. I'll only lead you and the others into another Myrkr."

"Anakin…"

"Jace, when we get back to whatever ally will have us, I'm done. After that, for the rest of the war, _you_ take the lead. I'll have _your_ back. At least this way I won't get anyone else killed. Now if the rest of you don't mind, I want to get some sleep." With that, Anakin brushed past Zekk and Jaina and left the others starring at his wake in shock.

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **So begins an alternate take on my alternate take of the extended universe made into legends…As mentioned in my profile, this story will be posted in story-arc style like Forging the Future (still working on it!). Next chapter, next week. Legacy stories both still on hiatus since I more recently focused my writing energies on this story and FtF.


	2. Dark Journey

**Two**

**[=][=]**

The inhuman wail that swept through the Force was heard by Anakin and him alone, a discordant note that accompanied his already crippling despair. Almost simultaneously, like an echo but not an echo, an equally distraught cry rang out. His brow creased in distress, his heart resonating with the sorrow that was not his own. Yet, the conscious part of him knew that this sadness was not from his time. He knew then that he had reached a shatter-point in the timelines.

Images flashed through his mind. Other Myrkrs. Many others. His own body falling, failing to kill the voxyn queen. Tahiri still alive, mourning his passing, becoming little more than a shell of a person. Myrkr once more, Jaina stepping in front of the amphistaff meant for him, his older sister smiling a bloody smile as she gently caressed his face, _not your fault, Little Brother_, before running off to end the voxyn queen. Jacen's face twisted with anguish and rage, _she died for you, because of your plan!_ A flash, Myrkr again, but not his Myrkr. Jacen was in the midst of a tidal wave of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, green saber flashing as the voxyn queen fought with him, a bloodied bandage on his side from where he had taken an amphistaff meant for his twin soaked dark red. More images, each flashing by even faster than before. An older Tahiri shoving a younger one into his arms, glimpses of bodies falling, of howls of despair as the survivors mourned the loss.

And then all became still, nothing but darkness.

A pair of silvery white eyes flashing open, the words '_the timeline is no longer sacrosanct_' branded into his mind. A ghost of a silvery smile likewise formed. _'It begins and ends at Centerpoint_. _Seven times will I call. It begins and ends at Centerpoint._'

"Anakin! Anakin!"

Anakin snapped out of his meditation as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He frowned "Ganner?"

"Must have been one helluva of vision," Ganner said. "Who else would you mistake me for?"

Like a dream, the vision was already fading from Anakin's memory, leaving him with nothing more than an unsettling feeling and more grief than he cared for. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ganner waved him off. "We have a major problem. Two Vong fleets have tracked us down. They must have been really pissed off about the Worldship we trashed."

"Let Jacen handle it."

"Your brother wanted your advice," Ganner quickly held out his hands. "Just delivering a message, don't shoot me."

"Fine. Lead the way."

"_Jeedai, this is Harrar, High Priest of Yun-Harla, you are surrounded. Surrender the Ksstar now and I will grant you a swift death._" Anakin could hear as he approached the cockpit. "_Stroke the inverted villip, Jeedai, if you wish to beg for mercy._"

"Hey, Little Brother," Jaina said with a tense smile, eyes darting to her twin and then back to Anakin.

"Sorry to disturb your meditations," Jacen tried, his token offering of peace ignored.

"What's the situation, Jaina?" Anakin came to stand between the pilot and co-pilot's chairs.

"We hit a dovin basal minefield," Jaina answered with a resigned sigh."We managed to put an asteroid field between us and the first Vong fleet to emerge, but a second jumped out a few moments earlier."

"And the modifications I asked Tesar to do before I entered my meditation?"

"He finished a few minutes ago," Zekk supplied. "But I don't think any modifications are going to help against those fleets."

On cue, the villip choir made a squelching noise and formed a different face.

"_This is High Priest Naazar, loyal servant of Yun-Yammka. You will surrender yourselves now or the Yun'o will strike you down where you stand!"_

Anakin studied the blazeboard that indicated the two fleets, his mind kicking into high gear despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. Over fifty capital ships in all, both fleets were commanded by priests of two different Yuuzhan Vong gods. An asteroid field in one direction, a minefield in the other. Then, like a puzzle falling into place, an idea came to him and he walked over to the co-pilot's chair. "Zekk, switch out again."

"_Jeedai! You will respond!_" the priest who identified himself as Harrar raged.

Anakin reached over and activated the villip. "This is Anakin Solo, Jawas will swim before we surrender _our_ ship to you."

"_It is not your vessel_!" Harrar seemed even angrier that Anakin had responded the way he did.

"It is, and you know what? I think the _Anakin Solo _is the perfect name for it. A Yuuzhan Vong ship with humans on her mind. Fitting."

"_Infidel! At this moment my yammosk is making contact with your ship's dovin basal. Any minor control that you have over the Ksstar…"_

"The _Anakin Solo_."

"_Will be superseded_," Harrar continued through his interruption. "_I will take great joy in sacrificing the defilers of the Baanu Rass to the Yun'o._"

"You're forgetting one thing," Anakin said stonily, his blue eyes devoid of light.

"_What?_"

"I'm Anakin Solo, and I say that your gods aren't real. Which is why we're going to survive this and you'll just look like idiots worshipping fairy tales." Anakin finished, cutting the transmission.

"Errr, Anakin? You do know that we're just one frigate without any shields?" Zekk said hesitantly. "And there are two Vong battle fleets out there."

"Did you really just name the ship after yourself?" Ganner said, nonplussed.

"Yup."

"And I thought I had an ego."

Anakin, however, ignored the two, slipping the cognition hood over his head. The ship abruptly changed course, racing down the line of dovin basal mines at breakneck speeds.

Ganner and Zekk exchanged clueless shrugs, unable to understand what was happening. The ship vibrated every so often, but from the gravimetric effects of another mine latching onto its dovin basal's signature, and not the plasma weaponry of the two fleets. Fleets that didn't dare get close enough to the frigate because of the risk of inciting the dovin basal mines and falling victim to friendly fire.

Jacen remained silent as well, his brown eyes boring into the back of Anakin's head as he tried to figure out what his younger brother was up to. It was Tenel Ka who finally managed to voice everyone's confusion.

"Friend Anakin? What is it you are conspiring to do?"

"Proving a point," Anakin answered in monotone. He guided the frigate away from the minefield and skimmed the very edge of the asteroid field. The localized gravity fields of the mines pulled in smaller asteroids and other pieces of space-rock, turning the Yuuzhan Vong frigate into the head of a very unconventional comet.

"What point would that be?"

"There are no gods," Jaina whispered, suddenly understanding her brother's plan. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands. "Force, Anakin…"

"Might want to strap yourselves in again," Anakin warned. He suddenly sent the ship in a sharp u-turn, emerging out of the asteroid field as Alema, Tekli, and the others emerged into the cockpit. The new arrivals tumbled to the deck at his reckless maneuver, the acceleration pinning them to the ground.

"Little Brother, you should probably share your plan."

"It should be obvious," Anakin said with gritted teeth. "The entire reason why the Yuuzhan Vong is at war with this galaxy is because they believe their gods exist and are on their side. Take away their gods, and they have no justification to continue this war."

"There's still the matter of those two fleets," Zekk gestured to the blazeboard.

"You didn't think I went by that minefield for my health, did you?"

"And the Vong?" Alema asked.

"Our goal is to show their holiest of men that there are no gods. What better way to convince the population of that fact than hear it from the mouth of their own priests?"

"That's…"

"Jacen, don't lecture me about vengeance or the dark side! You wanted a solution, this is it. You saw our friends, hung up like pieces of meat for their gods. The Jedi are treated like gods by many. I get that people have to believe in something, I really do. But it's when people start killing others in the name of that god, start using that god as an excuse to make the lives of others miserable, then that god has to go. Heck, apply it to us if you want. Light side, dark side? What are they but two different beliefs whose adherents are treated like divinities and cause galactic wars! People are going to die, Jacen. This is a war."

"I was going to say that that is a really good idea," Jacen said in a subdued voice.

"I'm so glad I have your approval."

The frigate barreled forward towards the two awaiting fleets, ignoring the odds and obviously suicidal aspect of its charge. For those in the two fleets watching, they could only wonder if the _Jeedai_ had taken leave of their senses. Their leaders absently ordered their forces to close formation to prevent the rogue frigate through. They couldn't comprehend the action, nor understand why the frigate was pulling with it what looked like a sizable portion of the minefield as well as a trail of space-rock behind it. The confusion kept them from opening fire immediately, something that they would soon regret.

The villip choir in both command ships took on the form of the _Jeedai_ Anakin Solo.

"_Something to think about. If your Yun'o exists, why did it let us destroy the Baanu Rass? If your Yun'o exists, how do we Jeedai exist? Lastly, if your Yun'o exists, why are they about to let your ships be destroyed be a mere 'infidel'_?"

The frigate performed a sudden halt, its dovin basal going dormant along with its gravimetric profile. The mines—which had been hurling through space after their target—bypassed the inert vessel and locked on to the next closest gravimetric signature.

Which happened to be the ships of the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla and Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka.

"Gunnery crews!" Harrar yelled out.

But it was too late. The stolen frigate fired on the giant dovin basals, and the creatures acted in reflexive defense by tearing apart the very fabric of space. The singularity mines detonated between the various coralline vessels, temporary black-holes devouring any matter in their radius. Whole sections of cruisers were ripped apart, lesser corvettes and picket-ships were crushed instantly. The asteroids continued to follow the trajectory set by the mines and bombarded both fleets as well. Several coralskippers vanished in an explosion as a larger piece of rock smashed through their squadron. Another frigate had its bridge caved in, and two more frigates collided trying to avoid both the detonating mines and ballistic asteroids.

In the chaos, the stolen Yuuzhan Vong frigate breezed right between the two fleets and leaped into hyperspace.

"Your Eminence, the _Ksstar _has disappeared from sensors."

"What? Impossible! They must have jumped out of the system."

"Unknown, your Eminence," another officer shook his head. "The gravimetric distortions left by the mines as well as the dying dovin basals of the other vessels have made tracking impossible. We only have rudimentary sensors at the moment."

"And what of the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka, how do they fare?"

"From what little the blazeboard is showing, they shared the same fate as us, your Eminence," the blazeboard operator gestured. "High Priest Naazar's flag is disabled and most of his ships are showing some level of damage."

"And our fleet?"

"In a similar state, High Priest. Some time will be needed before we are capable of moving. When the _Stalking Death_ collided into us trying to avoid the singularity, they caused severe damage to our propulsion systems."

"Your Eminence," lead warrior aboard his ship, Khalee Lah clasped a hand over his chest. "Let me take those able to make the journey and track down those heretics! They dared to blaspheme that the gods do not exist, and we cannot let that go unpunished. My cousin, Khadal, is High Priest Naazar's First. He will be just as eager to avenge the insult to Yun-Yammka."

"Do so," Harrar consented. "If possible, capture those _Jeedai _alive. The Supreme Overlord will wish to hear their screams of pain as they retract their nonsensical babblings. They will be heading towards the nearest allied territory, so use our contacts to narrow down their location."

"It will be done."

"And establish contact with High Priest Naazar. The declaration of the _Jeedai_ is an affront to the Yun'o and they and all those who shield them must be punished most severely."

"At once, your Eminence."

In the silence that followed, however, Harrar could sense the unease of the bridge crew. Knew that many were pondering the words of the _Jeedai_ and wondering how the gods could favor the infidels over two fleets of Yuuzhan Vong dedicated to serving them. He knew he had to do something fast to maintain the favor of the gods lest the gods sense that doubt.

Harrar whirled around and saw a smaller Shamed One, a female, cleaning the deck from the debris caused by the collision. An idea came to him. "You there, Shamed. What is your name?"

The Shamed One immediately looked down at the deck, bowing low. "Most noble one, this one is called Shaeri Jamaane."

"And do you believe the words of the _Jeedai_? That the gods do not exist." Unless the Shamed One desired a painful death, Harrar knew what the answer would be.

"No, honored servant of Yun-Harla," the Shamed One remained prostrated before him.

"It is your unworthy presence on this ship, the presence of so many Shamed, that has brought the disfavor of the gods. It is time for you all to prove your worth, prove that the Yun'o wish you to live. Gather all the Shamed and tell them that if this ship is not operational in two hours time, you will be sacrificed to Yun-Harla."

"I hear and obey." The Shamed One, not looking up once, backed away in a half-crawl, before fleeing the bridge.

Harrar growled in low annoyance, surveying the charred and battered remains of the bridge of his flagship. Despite his fervent devotion to the trickster goddess, however, even he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine at the _Jeedai_'s words. The _Jeedai_ had to have been lying, been trying to use Yun-Harla's own methods against the Yuuzhan Vong. He had spent his entire life worshipping the Goddess of Deception, had sacrificed much to become her High Priest. Entire Domains came to the Deception Sect for Her blessing. Entire crèches had died in her name. Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka, the rest of the Yun'o, they just had to exist. Harrar was not more certain about anything else.

The alternative was not something Harrar wanted to consider. The alternative was not something Harrar could even comprehend. He was the High Priest of Yun-Harla, the Yun'o were the protectors of the Yuuzhan Vong, and no _Jeedai_ spouting blasphemous words was going to change his mind.

**[=][=]**

"We need to drop out of hyperspace again," Tesar voiced, re-entering the cockpit after checking on the ship's engine equivalent. "The creature that powerz the hyperdrive doez not look good."

"If I'm reading this right, we're still about fifteen parsecs from the Consortium," Jaina frowned at one of the organic displays. "We're at the very edge of New Republic and Vong space. I don't exactly feel comfortable dropping out of hyperspace here."

"We're only fifteen parsecs away _if_ we stay on this hyperspace lane," Anakin noted.

"You have an idea?"

"We'll be there in eleven parsecs if we chance the more unstable lanes that branch off," he made a right-triangle over the display and pointed towards the slope in the shape.

"You mean the lanes that pass by too close to a supernova or go through the middle of an asteroid field?" Jaina's eyebrows shot up.

"Any Vong _would_ be crazy if they followed us," Zekk said slowly.

"Zekk," Anakin said, the cognition hood still over his head. "These Vong see it as a religious duty to kill Jedi. Trust me, they're following us."

"Anakin," Tesar's tail thumped on the deck. "I cannot guarantee that the creature will even work if stressed to the extent you suggest."

"Will it survive a fifteen-parsec journey?"

"More than likely no," Tesar admitted.

"An eleven-parsec journey?"

"Yez, but only if we were using the standard hyperspace routez. There iz a reason the other pathz are called 'unstable' after all."

Surprising everyone, Jacen voiced, "Our dad did do something similar with the Kessel Run. In his case, the _Falcon_ was fast enough to avoid most of the hazards from the unstable lanes. This ship may not be the _Falcon_, but it does have a bunch of Jedi on board who can sense dangers before they happen."

"Jacen and Anakin agreed on something," Ganner looked aghast. He quickly patted himself down. "Okay, still here, the universe didn't implode or anything."

"Tesar, make sure the dovin basal can handle a short jump," Anakin directed, ignoring Ganner's attempts to lighten the mood. "We'll make one jump, let it rest, and then jump again. The Vong chasing us will catch up at one of our rest stops, so be ready to give the dovin basal a kick in its metaphorical pants at a moment's notice."

"I'll go with him," Jacen said. "I may not be able to sense Yuuzhan Vong like you, Anakin, but I think I can work with the creature that keeps us all alive."

"Making the jump in five," Anakin said aloud, seemingly ignoring his brother too. Both Jacen and Tesar disappeared back into the rest of the ship as the others took their seats.

The purloined Yuuzhan Vong frigate leaped to hyperspace for several long minutes, and then reverted to real-space.

"Jacen, how are we doing?" Jaina asked into the comm.

"_Good to go._"

Another jump, this time a bit longer. A signal from Tesar and Jacen, and they dropped out of hyperspace and cruised for several more minutes to allow the dovin basal to recover. Then once more they were in hyperspace. The stop-and-go nature of their journey lasted for several more jumps before the Yuuzhan Vong caught up with them. They had just emerged out of an unstable hyperspace lane at the edge of a nebula being slowly swallowed by a black hole when a whole host of Yuuzhan Vong ships darted into view a few light-minutes out.

"We have Vong!" Alema called out in warning.

"_We still need at least ten minutes before the dovin basal is ready. It's pretty traumatized right now_."

"Wonderful," Jaina groaned. "I'm taking us into the nebula. Any objections Little Brother?"

"Go ahead," Anakin nodded.

"Without sensors we have no idea what that nebula is made of," Zekk warned.

"Well, better dying in there than letting those Vong get the credit," Jaina remarked, their purloined ship already veering towards the nebula.

But before it even made it a few thousand kilometers, the blazeboard display in the center of the cockpit flared as more bugs emerged. Alema took one look at it and shouted out. "New contacts! No idea what they are though."

"It's….a Jedi?" Jaina said, startled at the new Force-presences in the system. "No, two."

"I don't recognize who though," Zekk nodded in agreement.

"Receiving a hail," Ganner announced. "I guess I just stroke this villip thingy."

"_That better be your ugly rears on that Vong ship, Solos,_" the villip took the shape of the very recognizable commander of Rogue Squadron, Colonel Gavin Darklighter.

"It's definitely us, sir," Jaina laughed aloud. "Just what in blazes are you doing this far off the beaten path?"

"_You're kidding, right? Those not covering the refugees fleeing Coruscant are on the lookout for you. Durron's out here somewhere, and so is your Master Sebatyne. Rogue Squadron just lucked out that you actually were crazy enough to use this hyperspace lane. Rogues Eleven and Five thought they recognized you guys."_

"Not sure how lucky you guys are. We have very pissed off Vong on our six," Jaina relayed. "Little Brother decided to challenge their entire religious system. We disabled most of their fleet so these guys must be all they could muster for now."

Anakin took the moment to interrupt. "Hey, Colonel Darklighter, I'll understand if you can't, but try to disable the command ships only. It's more than likely those two light corvettes at the front of their formation."

"See what I mean?" Jaina groaned.

"'_Command ships'? As in more than one?_"

"Okay, we might have disabled the better part of _two_ fleets," Jaina corrected.

"_Rogue Squadron will try to fulfill your request. Can't wait to have you back, Sticks."_

"Anakin, can we do anything to help them out? It looks like they rebuilt their numbers after Dantooine and I really don't want them imitating the Dozen."

"Colonel, have your fighters form up behind us. We'll screen you from their sensors until you can pounce."

"_I copy. Any time you can give us is fine._"

"At least they don't have a yammosk with them," Jaina sighed, swinging the ship around.

"Okay, if these fast-moving glowing bugs are Rogue Squadron, then the fast-moving glowing bugs from the formation of Vong are probably coralskippers," Alema announced, studying the blazeboard. She then began to mutter mostly to herself as she tried to make sense of it. "We have…three squadrons coming in…I think. Rogue Squadron arrived as one big bright glowbug and then split apart causing the first bug to dim and more bugs to appear on this readout. I'm reading three bright glowbugs coming from the Vong fleet."

"Makes sense," Ganner concurred.

"Three squadrons and two corvettes, good thing we have backup," Jaina chuckled grimly. "I'll try to keep us in one piece, Little Brother. Just do your thing."

"Roger," Anakin replied mechanically. "Already firing plasma. Trying to convince the ship to fire the magma missiles as well."

"How's that going?"

"I'm visualizing magma missiles flying out and blowing up the coralskippers. The ship is talking to me in Vong. No idea if it's working or not," Anakin relied with a ghost of a smirk.

Their frigate began to shake from incoming fire, several distant thuds indicating parts of the ship were now little more than charred debris.

"Oh, that did it," Anakin grimaced. "Missiles away."

"Rogue Leader, break now!" Jaina called out.

In space, the increasingly battered Yuuzhan Vong frigate spewed out several deadly warheads from its launchers, the projectiles matching the arcing profiles of several strafing coralskippers. At near point-blank range, the fighters' void defenses didn't have time to activate. Each missile blew away a target or two, leaving clouds of debris ricocheting off the frigate's hull.

At the same time, the X-wings of Rogue Squadron broke from their tailing formation and utilized the same tactics that had worked for them over the Battle of Dantooine. Splitting up into shield-trios to force the Yuuzhan Vong scanners to keep track of more threats, the pilots of the elite starfighter squadron pounced on the remaining coralskippers with lethal ease. They were aided by the fact that this particular group of Yuuzhan Vong had no yammosk to coordinate their movements or handle unexpected factors—such as a premier fighter squadron appearing where it shouldn't have been.

"We're still taking a pounding from the survivors and those corvettes," Jaina maneuvered their larger vessel through the dogfight. "And Rogue Squadron is still outnumbered. Can you get the void defenses to work?"

"No luck. Let's give them something else to worry about instead. Set a course for the port-side corvette," Anakin breathed out.

"Course set," Jaina pulled on the steering yoke. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too," Anakin remarked. He reached out with the Force and linked up with his older sister, doing his best to shield her from the emotions he was trying to keep bottled up within. The last thing he wanted was for her to realize that there was barely anything keeping him from breaking down emotionally and just giving up. "Let's pull a trick out of dad's book."

"Sure, why not?" Jaina said wryly, picking up the plan. "I'm only piloting an alien ship I've never piloted before, using systems completely foreign to me, tens of thousands of kilometers away from the edge of a blackhole. Let's go ahead and try a pinpoint precision landing on a ship trying to kill us. Oh, and we're only a few hundred meters smaller than the ship we're trying to land on."

"Good thing you're the best pilot in the galaxy then."

"Oh boy," Zekk groaned.

"Yeah," Ganner paled.

"Hope the Force is with us, boys," Jaina remarked, shaking her head as if she was unable to believe that she was about to do what she was going to do. "Here we go!"

On board the Yuuzhan Vong I'Friil Ma-Nat, _Eternal Hunger_, loyal devotee of Yun-Harla, Commander Khalee Lah watched the battle unfold with a displeased expression clear on his heavily scarred face. He had anticipated coming out of hyperspace and destroying the captured frigate without much trouble, securing glory for Domain and honor to his god. The appearance of the New Republic fighter-squadron had not been expected, but even then, one squadron versus the three he had brought should have been wiped out in an instant. That was not the case.

"Tell Khadal to launch his fighters," Khalee said through gritted teeth. He hated the fact that his cousin, and devotee to the rival god Yun-Yammka, would earn the credit for the kill. But there was nothing that could be done now.

"Commander! The enemy has moved into attack position!"

Khalee whirled around at the sensor operator. "What? With their dovin basal no longer shielding them, that maneuver is suicide! Even _Jeedai_ are not so stupid!"

"Then we must be facing stupid _Jeedai_, then. There is no other explanation!"

The commander of the _Eternal Hunger_, however, had to grab onto his chair as his ship was rocked with plasma fire.

"Why aren't we firing back!?" The scarred commander pulled on a cognition hood to view the battle with his ship's sensors.

"We are, great one! The pilot of the stolen ship is skilled and they are approaching at full speed!"

The _Eternal Hunger _continued to vibrate as plasma shots slipped past its void defenses. Khalee found himself clenching his jaw. Through the cognition hood he could see the _Ksstar_ barreling towards his vessel in a reckless zigzagging course, multiple holes and scorch marks decorating its hull. It did not look as if it would survive another volley, but at the same time, none of the outgoing fire his ship was delivering hit its mark.

"Hold position! Destroy that ship!" Khalee howled, unwilling to be the first to blink. "Destroy it or we will join the _Jeedai_ in death!"

At the last possible moment, the stolen frigate veered upwards, and the entire corvette shuddered. What sounded like a giant fist hitting the outside of the _Eternal Hunger_ reverberated throughout the corvette, throwing some of the bridge staff out of their chairs. And then all was silent.

"Where…" Before Khalee could finish his question, his ship was turning and accelerating. "I did not order us to leave this position!"

"It's not us!" One of the propulsion shapers shook his head frantically. He was manipulating the qahsas that controlled the dovin basal. "We are being moved by something else!"

"Great One! We found the _Ksstar! _They have docked with us and are using their dovin basal to move both our ships!"

"What?!" But Khalee could not deny this as the ship's sensory array was now showing him that they were on a direct course for his cousin's I'Friil Ma-Nat, _Creeping Silence_. "Full reverse! Full reverse!"

The _Eternal Hunger_ made a groaning sound as its own dovin basal kicked in, needing a few seconds to go from a dead stop to match its present velocity. At the same time, those on the _Creeping Silence_ took note of their approach and began opening fire. The gunners didn't seem to care whether they were hitting the _Ksstar_ or the friendly vessel as their plasma weaponry blazed with deadly flashes of yellow. Not helping matters was the fact that the _Ksstar_ was now firing on Khadal's ship as well, encouraging the adherents of Yun-Yammka to embrace their war-like ways. Because the _Jeedai_'s vessel was so close to the _Eternal Hunger_, however, the corvette's own void defenses were shielding it from the barrage.

"Starboard thrusters firing!"

Khalee was treated to a dizzying, spin as the _Ksstar_ cut out its own engines and added a side-ways velocity to their now backwards course. "Are you crèchelings? Activate port thrusters!"

But once the port thrusters were activated, again the _Ksstar's_ engines stopped, and this time the _Eternal Hunger_ was sent spinning in the opposite direction.

"The _Ksstar_ is detaching from our vessel!" One of the pilots announced, gripping onto the armrests of his chair as their ship now tried to compensate to cancel out the spin. "They are firing on us! At this close a range, our defenses will not activate!"

Khalee could only grit his teeth, expecting a burst of intense heat as his ship was reduced to cinders. He heard the large blast echo through his ship and closed his eyes. What he didn't expect was for them to continue to spin, his ship relatively in one piece. He opened his eyes, but then immediately closed them again as the starscape he was seeing through the cognition-hood swirled around him repeatedly. "Report!"

"Sir…" a nauseated-sounding attendant replied with dread. "The shot took out our dovin basal. We have no propulsion or shielding. We cannot correct our course."

"Someone do something about it!" Khalee yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. "We are warriors in service to Yun-Harla and those _Jeedai_ are making a mockery of us! Do something about it or I will start throwing you out the airlock!"

Back on board the stolen frigate, now named _Anakin Solo_ by its crew of Jedi, those on the bridge were dumbstruck by what had just happened.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Anakin" Ganner gaped, having just listened to Jaina relay the status of one of the corvettes.

"What about the other corvette?" Zekk asked. "You heard Jacen over the comm. Trying to move both vessels strained our dovin basal. We'd be lucky if we can jump to hyperspace any time soon."

"Rogue Squadron also needs our help," Alema pointed to the blazeboard. "If I'm reading this right, they've lost two fighters."

"Only two fighters when they were facing six squadrons of coralskippers?" Ganner whistled, impressed. "How many coralskippers left?"

"Errr," Alema studied the board again. "I think a squad and a half. Not sure. They're moving too close together so the brightness of the bugs on here keeps changing."

"Jaina," Anakin's voice was still monotone and it cut through the conversation.

"Anakin?"

"Set a course for the other corvette. Slash through the dogfight if you can. Have whoever in Rogue Squadron follow us and neutralize the corvette's engines. We'll provide the cover."

"Our ship won't be able to take much more," Jaina reminded.

"Do it!" Anakin snapped. Then a bit more gently, he turned to his sister with a haunted look. "No one else is going to die for us."

Jaina's concerned expression softened. "Course set."

"Ganner, stroke the villip choir again," Anakin added as the ship lurched back into action. "It should connect to the remaining corvette's villip since it's the closest."

"Done…there's an ugly Vong staring at us."

"This is Anakin Solo to the ugly Vong who answered," Anakin said, half-focused on the ship's controls through the cognition-hood.

"_It's 'Yuuzhan Vong' you godless son of a…._"

"Godless, perfect. Took the word right out of my mouth," Anakin cut the fuming warrior off. "Because all your gods, Yamka,Harla, Shuno, Yuuzhan, whoever else, aren't real. They are simply children's stories you use to justify your pathetic existence. And if Yun-Yuuzhan doesn't exist, then calling yourselves Yuuzhan Vong is kind of silly, isn't it? I mean, seriously, who names their race after a character from a children's tale?"

"_I will see you dead for this blasphemy! The gods will_…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard this rant before," Anakin again interrupted. "What's your name by the way, ugly Vong? Or I can just keep calling you ugly Vong if you want."

"_I am Khadal Lah, cousin of…_"

"Listen, Khaddie, I can call you Khaddie, right? Thanks," Anakin said before the Yuuzhan Vong could answer. "I assume you are some follower of some make-believe super-being that just happened to kick you Vong off your homeworld, cast you through dark space for who knows how long, and is getting all you people killed fighting against an entire galaxy. This super-being sounds like a great guy for doing all that. But we're no longer telling stories around a campfire. Good people are dying because you're following this nonsense your priests are spewing. Priests who know they'll lose all power when everyone realizes the truth. The Yun'o, the gods, they aren't real."

"_You are…_"

"By the way, while we were talking...a very good friend of mine who you misguided zealots killed was an expert at that, talking that is. She could make me forget about the galaxy's problems by going on about the most mundane things and making it sound found and exciting. While we were talking, my ship was setting up an attack run on yours. If you want further proof that the gods don't exist, you're about to get the abridged torpedo version."

Anakin made the 'kill' motion and Ganner deactivated the villip. A split second later, their frigate began rock violently as pieces of it were blown away by the corvette's guns. Jaina stayed on course, however, deliberately shielding three members of Rogue Squadron on their approach. The _Anakin_ _Solo_ lost a good portion of its aft section to a magma missile, had more of its coralline body blasted by plasma. But then the three X-wings veered out from their cover at near point-blank range and unleashed their own brand of destruction on the corvette. Torpedoes and lasers stitched the lightly-armored vessel, tearing a large hole in the aft section and rendering the vessel dead in space.

"_Rogue Leader to Vong frigate. You Jedi okay in there?_"

"We are, Rogue Leader," Jaina replied, sagging in the pilot's seat.

"_It looks like your ship is barely holding together. If you're not in any immediate danger, hold your position. We sent out word and our support ship will be here soon._"

"Appreciated. Rogue Squadron okay?"

"_Lost three fighters, only one pilot though. If it wasn't for you guys making runs through the dogfight, it could have been a lot worse. Those Vong seemed hell-bent on killing you guys._"

"My little brother has that effect. You can bet that it won't be long before the rest of the Vong fleet tracks us down."

"_Any suggestions_?"

"Before all this, we decided on Hapes. It's the only New Republic ally strong enough and close enough to give the Vong pause if they try to invade. It probably won't hold without more support, but it's better than nothing."

"_I'll pass the word along. And if I didn't say it earlier, welcome back guys._"

Jaina smiled tiredly. "It's good to be back."

**[=][=]**

"Your Highness, Ta'a Chume."

"Captain Livette?" The Hapan matriarch, obscenely wealthy and powerful, eyed the young officer with barely veiled impatience. Ta'a Chume already had enough on her plate with her useless daughter-in-law and the innumerous refugees flooding the Consortium, and she was not in the mood for any more complications.

"We are receiving a message from _Chume'da _Djo. She and her companions are requesting temporary asylum and are calling on our treaty with the New Republic for aid."

"Companions?"

"Jedi companions, Ta'a Chume. We are told they are also bringing casualties from their latest mission." Livette hesitated for a moment, but quickly continued. One did not waste Ta'a Chume's time. "They may or may not have a Yuuzhan Vong fleet in pursuit as well."

"My granddaughter was on the mission led by that Solo boy," Ta'a Chume said slowly. "Whatever it is they did, they must have left quite the impression."

"Shall I have what's left of our forces standing by?"

"It is strangely ironic that the one responsible for the destruction of our fleet at Fondor now requires the very aid he had destroyed."

"Ta'a Chume?"

The veteran Hapan politician nodded very slowly. "Yes, I can work with this. If my daughter-in-law does not grant them permission to approach, then do so. The arrival of these Jedi is a most fortuitous event."

"As you command."

Ta'a Chume waited until Livette had left before mildly raising an eyebrow at the male sitting in the antique chair at the side of the room. As soon as the doors closed behind the Hapan officer, the male stood and strode towards Ta'a Chume with the grace of a predator. A few steps away, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. Ta'a Chume held out a hand for him to kiss in approval. "Trisdin, judging from your new level of sniveling, am I to assume that the issue of succession has yet to be resolved?"

"It is a shame your royal consort was only capable of fathering sons," Trisdin answered evenly. "Your daughters would have made the most excellent of queens. Then again, you are young enough yet that the possibility of…"

Ta'a Chume let out a bark of laughter and patted his bowed head like one would pat a dog. "You are an ambitious one, amusing me as you do. Just remember to keep your praise within the bounds of possibility. I have no desire to take another royal consort. And besides, any daughter I would have would not emerge into this galaxy in time to make a difference."

"There is precedent for an abdicated Queen Mother to reassume her previous position and title."

"Ah Trisdin," Ta'a Chume motioned for him to stand. "Do you really think I need an official title to command the entirety of Hapes?"

"Then you are really going to let Isolder's daughter sit on the throne? She has her mother's temperament and embraces her mother's…culture."

"You give the Dathomiri too much honor calling what they have a culture," Ta'a Chume retorted wryly. The marbled columns and ceiling-high windows of the Fountain Palace passed them by as they strode through the elaborate hallways. "And yes, Isolder's daughter still remains the best choice to succeed her mother."

"But she has no sense of duty! She refuses to serve Hapes, as you have continued to do even after you abdicated. If anything, Lady Alyssia should take the throne."

"My younger brother's granddaughter is no more fit to be Queen Mother than he had been to be Crown Prince. Why do you think he was conveniently deposed of? Hapes needs a warrior queen, someone who will bend but not break. Alyssia would cave the second someone puts a blaster to her head. No, I will not let this royal house fall due to the incompetence of some outsider and her naïve wishes. Teneniel may want to give her daughter the ability to choose to be Queen Mother. But even the Queen mother is not all powerful. Now, run along and prepare yourself for this evening's festivities. We must be sure to give my granddaughter a very warm welcome home."

Ever the pawn, Trisdin sauntered off under Ta'a Chume's watchful eye. He might have been her favorite, but he was hardly necessary in the long run. If his vocal support for Alyssia was any indication, Ta'a Chume knew that the man had outlived his usefulness.

It was a shame really, his ambition had been one his most attractive qualities.

The former Queen Mother turned her flinty-eyed gaze out at the morning sky, the sun just cresting above the horizon. She might not be the Queen Mother, but she still had maintained much of the power she had had when Hapes had been hers. Given the fact that her son was weak willed and her daughter-in-law was unfamiliar with some of the more subtle aspects of the Hapan political arena, Ta'a Chume's political clout had only gotten stronger.

Even then, that power came at a price. Alyssia's supporters were large in number, backed Ta'a Chume because she had deliberately been vague on who she was going to replace Teneniel with. That was obviously going to change with Trisdin's report. Another source of power for Ta'a Chume was the old guard she had inherited from her own mother. The Ni'Korish faction was formidable indeed, their hatred for Jedi legendary. Though they had in large part helped Ta'a Chume consolidate her power when she had first ascended to her throne, they were growing increasingly impatient with Isolder's choice of wife. Ta'a Chume doubted they'd be pleased upon learning that Isolder's daughter was going to ascend. But Hapes needed a strong leader if it was to survive the Yuuzhan Vong War and what came after. One way or another, Ta'a Chume knew that things were going to come to a head, and soon.

Ta'a Chume knew she was not the leader Hapes needed now. She knew of Hapes, of the planets in the Consortium, of the various political factions that schemed against the throne. But she knew little in the ways of commanding fleets, of trying to talk as equals to the male-run governments that seemed to dominate the rest of the galaxy, or even how to deal with the Jedi as a whole. No one on Hapes knew how to do such things save her granddaughter. And Ta'a Chume was going to make sure Tenel Ka Djo became the next Queen Mother, even if it was the last thing she did.

**[=][=]**

It was a great relief when the remaining trip to Hapes passed uneventfully. The fact that what was left of the _Anakin Solo_ was now docked within the New Republic Mon Calamari cruiser _Ru Murleen_ had eased its passage considerably. The stricken ship would never be spaceworthy again, having taken far too much damage on its brief sojourn. In a way, the _Anakin Solo_'s fate had been sealed the moment it had gone to Myrkr.

Most of those on board the _Anakin Solo_ had also been given a chance to get much needed showers and rest during the short jump to the Consortium. The lone exception was the ship's namesake. Jedi Anakin Solo had spent the entire trip at Tahiri's med-bay bedside. Those who had looked in could see him holding one of her lifeless hands in both his own, talking to her in a soft voice as silent tears streaked down his cheeks. His grief was so palpable even the med-droids had left him alone.

"Anakin?" Jaina whispered tenderly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're in orbit over Hapes. Tenel Ka and the others are going to take a shuttle down to the planet."

Anakin just nodded once, his tired face masked with anguish as he focused on Tahiri's still form. He continue to murmur to her, describing their escape and what he had done, his eyes never straying from her. He hadn't slept since Myrkr, knew he was running on fumes. But a part of him really didn't care.

"Anakin," Jaina repeated, pain clenching her own heart and twisting her stomach. Watching him suffer, knowing there was nothing she could do, it hurt more than anything. She was the older sister. It was her job to protect her younger brother from hurting. And it was very obvious she had failed spectacularly. Just as she had done with Anni Capstan and a whole host of dead, their names carved deep into her heart. She shook her head, unwilling to let her little brother feel her own pain as well. "Come with us."

"She can't be dead, Jaya," Anakin whispered hoarsely, turning reddened eyes to his older sister. "She can't."

Jaina closed her own eyes as tears she had been holding back escaped. "Oh Anakin."

"She…she's never let me talk this long without interrupting. Always had an opinion on what I was doing…especially if it was dumb," Anakin rambled almost deliriously, gently pulling a few stray locks of blonde hair out of Tahiri's face. "Look at her, Jaya. She looks so peaceful, doesn't she? I…I have to stay here…you know…in case she wakes up and…"

"Anakin," Jaina sobbed, wrapping her arms around her brother in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Anakin…so sorry."

Anakin sagged against his big sister, sobbing aloud into her shirt as he did. "She can't be dead…just can't…she's my best friend…I love her."

Jaina swallowed heavily, gripping Anakin's dirty combat jumpsuit and nodding. "I know. We all knew that, Anakin."

"I love Tahiri," Anakin repeated softly, almost wonderingly. His eyes squeezed shut as if the very words had just twisted a dagger in his gut. "I love her."

"She knew," Jaina murmured.

"Did she? I never told her? She was the one who always said that you girls can't read our minds on things like that," Anakin sniffled. "You should have heard her lecture me after I kissed her over Yag'Dhul. 'What took you so long, Dummy,' like it was my fault I didn't know she'd not object to me kissing her."

Jaina emitted a sad chuckle, easily imagining Tahiri doing just that. "She knew, Anakin. Promise."

"Okay," Anakin replied, sounding very much like a little boy at that.

Jaina pulled back to hold him by the shoulders, studying his face. "When was the last time you slept, Anakin?"

He shrugged, tired eyes returning to Tahiri's form. "I couldn't leave her."

"Come on, stand up," Jaina forced his bigger form up from the chair.

"But…"

"I'll look after Vong Girl," the voice of Alema Rar startled both Solos. The blue-skinned Twi'lek was in the doorway of the med-bay, her expression unreadable.

"Alema?" Jaina reflexively wrapped her arms back around Anakin protectively. She was unwilling to let any members of the team see him in such a weakened state, especially without Tahiri to back him up. "I thought you were on the shuttle with the others."

"I wasn't." Alema didn't even flinch away from Jaina's piercing gaze. "Clean him up, I'll make sure no one messes with Vong Girl."

"And here I thought you'd be taking full advantage of this situation," Jaina's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a rebound girl," Alema remarked without her usual sass. "Go. Who knows what trouble Jacen and Tenel Ka will get into down on the planet. From what I hear, Hapes isn't exactly a fun place to be."

Jaina stared at Alema for several more seconds, but the Twi'lek gave nothing away, her face like stone. Finally, the older Solo nodded once. "No one messes with Tahiri."

"Got it." Alema moved and took a position on the opposite side of the bed.

Anakin looked at her gratefully before Jaina guided him out of the room. The doors slid shut behind them and Alema folded her arms in front of her as she stood vigilant guard over the younger woman's body. The room's lights dimmed once more, but that suited Alema just fine. She'd follow Tahiri's last request, no matter what. Not because it was Tahiri who was asking, but because it finally gave her a place in the galaxy, a purpose. For the first time since losing Numa, Alema truly felt hope again, and she wouldn't give that hope up for anything.

**[=][=]**

Jacen Solo, in a set of traditional Jedi robes that offset Tenel Ka's usual Dathomiri-warrior attire, strode down the ramp of the shuttle with said Hapan Crown Princess. Behind them were Lowbacca, Ganner, Tesar, and Tekli, a wall of Jedi brown and tans. As they emerged into the morning light of Hapes' sun, the four columns of awaiting Hapan Royal Guardswomen snapped to attention in respect, rotating on their heels to face the Jedi as one. When he and Tenel Ka reached the bottom of the ramp, a blond Hapan nobleman with a guard escort of his own, approached.

Tenel Ka took a step forward, bowing her head politely. She knew that despite the fatigue she felt—a few hours of rest didn't do much to reduce the stress she had been under on the Worldship—she couldn't show any sign of weakness. Especially since a group of other nobles and Ta'a Chume looked on only a few paces away. "Father."

Isolder's return smile did not quite reach his eyes as he stopped in front of her. "Tenel Ka, this is an unexpected surprise."

"We angered the Yuuzhan Vong. We needed to flee to a strong ally who could repel those sent after us. Hapes was the closest."

"Closest it may have been, though clearly not the wisest," Ta'a Chume cut in imperiously. Isolder bowed his head and took a step back. "You should know all too well, granddaughter, that our fleet is not what it once was. Many still blame the youngest Solo for that very fact."

"Grandmother, so wonderful to see you still alive and well," Tenel Ka replied dryly. "And in control of your faculties no less. Still up to your usual scheming?"

"You can run all you want, granddaughter, but you cannot escape your destiny," Ta'a Chume said with a cryptic smile. "Now I'm afraid all this excitement has worn me out. If you will excuse me."

Jacen did his best to keep his face impassive as his bond with Tenel Ka allowed him to hear a few choice thoughts she had about her grandmother . All of the thoughts were extremely amusing coming from the normally stoic warrior princess, many anatomically impossible. Her stormy gray eyes were drilling holes in the back of the retreating former Queen Mother, and as if sensing his amusement, Tenel Ka whirled back towards him, arching a very fine eyebrow.

_Something to say, my friend?_

_ Not a thing…Your Highness._ Jacen allowed a small cheeky grin at that.

Tenel Ka's molten glare threatened to melt him in his spot before she turned back to her father. "I hope my grandmother knows full well the consequences if her scheming involves my friends."

"It is you I am worried about, Tenel Ka," Isolder returned, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Ta'a Chume was truly gone. "There are whispers in the court that she intends to make you the next Queen Mother."

"Despite what _some_ people may think," Tenel Ka sent a Force-glare at her childhood friend. "I have no intention of letting that woman dictate my future. There are far more important things in the galaxy than the state of a single pocket of isolated systems."

"You may not have a choice," Isolder emitted an audible sigh at her stubbornness. "I am giving you this warning daughter so you can _avoid_ future troubles. Accepting your lineage and becoming Queen Mother will take away any leverage my mother may have."

"Father, I am a Jedi," Tenel Ka said coolly. "The mission I was on took the life of a young woman whom I considered a younger sister. Has destroyed a young man who I'd be proud to call a younger brother. That young woman, and several others, died fighting for an entire _galaxy_. That young man and some of those you see standing behind me, risked it all to ensure that every Jedi could live without fear of being hunted down like animals. That is something I could not do as Queen Mother of Hapes. That is something I can only do as a Jedi."

Isolder's eyes became downcast and his shoulders slumped. "So it is. Pray that your Jedi ways do not destroy you as it has done your mother."

Tenel Ka forced back the alarm she felt. "What do you mean?"

"You would learn more if you spoke with her yourself. Perhaps, after seeing her, you will reconsider my proposal."

"Perhaps," Tenel Ka noted noncommittally.

Isolder rested a hand on her shoulder before turning slightly to address Jacen. "Jacen Solo, it is with great honor that I welcome you and your friends to Hapes."

"The honor is mine," Jacen returned, performing a respectful bow. "Thank you for taking us in. Not everyone is brave enough to risk incurring the wrath of the Yuuzhan Vong on our behalf."

"Hapes has never been conquered by an outside force, and never will it be," Isolder motioned towards the palace entrance. "It is the least we can do in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong."

"You have done much already. I know it isn't easy caring for all the refugees that have been streaming into your neck of the galaxy," Jacen said diplomatically.

"It has not been, especially with my wife's condition deteriorating by the day," Isolder admitted with a long face. "If it were not for my mother, then Hapes would have collapsed long ago."

"Speaking of her," Jacen opted to go for a less diplomatic route to break the formal atmosphere. "I heard that you Hapan royals had an assassination attempt at least once a day. I'm kind of disappointed one hasn't happened already."

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes as Isolder let out a dry laugh. "Those stories are greatly exaggerated. The attempts are at least three days apart. We had one yesterday, shortly before we learned of your visit. But do not worry. With your arrival, it is practically guaranteed that this week will see another attempt."

"Can't wait."

"Neither can I," Isolder deadpanned. "Though, you do know that your arrival, along with my daughter, has set into motion various schemes and plots?"

"Hapan politics," Jacen shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Indeed. We have also received word that your parents, as well as Masters Skywalker and some of your Jedi friends are en route. That will make the Hapan politics…very interesting."

"Crown Prince Isolder," Jacen offered a traditional lopsided Solo-style smirk. "With my mom and dad coming, what Solo-family trip to Hapes would be complete without it?"

But a second later, the smirk fell away as Jacen felt a sudden absence in the Force. Coming from Myrkr, he recognized the sensation well. A Jedi had just died. Feeling a tumult of emotion escape his childhood best friend, he looked to his side and saw that Tenel Ka had lost all color, her gray eyes growing round in terror. "_Mother!_"

**[=][=]**

Anakin had just finished toweling off his hair when the death of a Jedi from the planet below chimed loudly in the Force. He exhaled shakily, wrapping the towel around his waist and shaking his head. It seemed like death followed him no matter where he went. He opened the refresher door, seeing his older sister's expression matching his.

"Tenel Ka's mom," Anakin said evenly.

"Yeah," Jaina gestured to the clothing she had laid out for him on the bed. She turned around so he could get dressed. "Normally I'd tell you to get some sleep, but I doubt you'd agree with me."

"We need to find out what's happening down there," Anakin agreed. "Hopefully I didn't just lead us into another mess…ouch! What the kriff was that for?"

Jaina glared at her brother as he rubbed his very-recently-punched arm. "You know why. Are you going to have Alema stay up here?"

Anakin swallowed heavily, his pale face drawn and tight. "I was being stupid. The shower helped clear my head a bit. Tahiri…she's…she's dead…Nothing's going to bring her back. Mind getting another shuttle prepped? I'll go get Alema."

Jaina pulled her brother into a gentle hug. "Got it. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you Little Brother. I…I don't know what I would have done if you and Jacen hadn't made it out of Myrkr."

"Love you to, Jaya," Anakin breathed out, slowly drawing his emotions back behind a fortress of mental walls. "And knowing you, you probably would have destroyed a Worldship or two and then had all the Vong fearing you after."

"Probably." Jaina stepped back, her brown eyes searching his tired blue. Finding what she was looking for, she nodded once. "After we figure out what's going on, you _are_ going to rest, or meditate, even if I have to get Tekli to tranq you."

"Understood," Anakin offered her a faint smile.

Jaina returned the gesture before patting his arm once and then leaving the room to head for the hangar bay. Anakin closed his eyes for several long seconds as he centered himself, before following his sister out of the room. He made a different turn at a junction in the corridor and made his way back to the med-bay.

He steeled himself as he tabbed the door-controls, knowing what lay inside despite a large part of him still denying it. The doors hissed opened, the familiar sterile scent of the room assailing his nostrils. Anakin kept a neutral expression on his face as he scanned the room for the blue Twi'lek he had come for, studiously ignoring the cloth-draped bodies on the med-bay beds. Alema was leaning against the bulkhead by one of the bodies, her expression just as blank as his as she stood guard.

"Alema, time to go," Anakin said in a soft whisper, not wanting to interrupt the eternal sleep of the ones he had failed.

"Who'll watch her?" Alema asked, matching his volume.

"She's…dead," Anakin exhaled. "If anything I learned about the Force is true, it's more like she's the one doing the watching."

"You sure?" Alema's uncertain green eyes darted back to Tahiri's still form.

"No," Anakin admitted.

"I don't mind staying."

"You felt the death on Hapes."

"Yeah. Who?"

"Tenel Ka's mom."

"You're going down there?" Alema's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"Do you want _me_ down there too?" This time a note of uncertainty entered her otherwise guarded voice.

"I…yeah," Anakin sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Until I get the Myrkr team some place safe, I feel responsible for all of you."

"It's not your fault, you know that, right? Any of it. Heck, I signed up half to hurt the Vong…but the other half of me was kind of hoping to _not_ make it so I could see Numa again."

"Alema?"

"Jovan signed up because his homeworld was destroyed by the Vong. I even heard from him that the Vong were shaping his people, like they did to Vong Girl but worse. He lost pretty much his entire family. He wanted to hurt the Vong just as much as they hurt him. Probably wanted to go out with a bang, just like me too."

"That doesn't…"

"And Eryl, she was friends with a Jedi named Waxarn Kel. I actually almost asked to join Kel's group before you came up with this mission."

"Why?" Anakin finally managed.

"They're all like me. They've all lost family. Eryl's dad was this famous racer that nearly beat your dad's time. He was Force-sensitive, so it might have been cheating, but he's where she got the Force. When the war broke out, he started running supplies to refugees. The Vong caught up to him and sacrificed him in some twisted ritual," Alema pressed on, her green eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "And Ulaha…"

"Alema, how do you know all this?"

"While you were insulated by Vong Girl and your brother and sister and _their_ friends, I was getting to know the others," Alema shrugged. "I knew why _I_ signed up for a suicide mission. Was curious why they did too. Ever wonder why Ulaha accepted the fact that she needed to die to boost our chances of success so easily? Why she didn't seem to mind giving her life for all of us?"

"I…she was already dying…"

"She lost her older brother to Peace Brigaders. He was the one who had taught her how to play the flute," Alema said with a sad smile. "Lost her fiancé over Duro, they had met because they both played musical instruments. She had nothing left but her numbers and strategies. That final song she played, it wasn't for us really…it was for them."

"But I…"

"The rest of the team? Your brother, your sister, their friends, your friend. They all signed up to protect the rest of the Jedi that were too cowardly to do anything about the voxyn. Even Tesar and his sisters joined up to take the fight to the Vong. If they had fallen, like Bela, Krasov, and Vong Girl, they would have done so knowing they were making a difference in this galaxy. You can bet that Vong Gi…Tahiri…knew that her life wasn't for nothing. So don't do anything stupid in the name of getting to some place 'safe'. Out of everyone who went on that mission, you were the only one who went without intending to die."

"How can you say…"

Alema finally abandoned her position by the wall and stormed over to Anakin, her voice rising. "Do you seriously think Jaina and Jacen went on the mission because they thought it was the best idea in the galaxy? They went on the mission to keep you safe! The walking carpet, tall-dark-and-brooding, and the robot princess went along out of some messed up sense of loyalty. They didn't _want_ to die, but at the same time they were ready to give their lives for your mission if they had to."

At her words, Anakin suddenly had a flashback to the Force-vision he had experienced. The image of Jaina's bloodied smile, her red-stained hand gently caressing his face before she headed off to her death. Other images flickered by like an old holo-tape, Tenel Ka breathing her last after slaying the voxyn queen. Zekk falling in battle, requiring Jaina to go off and chase down the voxyn queen. He shook his head to banish those thoughts.

"You're wrong. I would have given my life if I had to."

"I didn't say you wouldn't," Alema said, her voice softening. "Just that you went on this mission expecting to come out alive. Thinking that you were invincible. Why do you think it was _your_ mission I joined when I could have thrown myself at the Vong on any number of missions? You were confident of our success. If I died, I would have died doing good so I could actually face my sister. That's all I wanted. If you were the type of leader who believed that there was a large chance everyone would die from the onset, I'd never have signed up. If I wanted to die doing something futile I would have joined the Dozen. So whatever it is that's happening on that messed up world that produced the robot princess, keep your head on your shoulders, we all have your back."

"Thank you," Anakin said, looking away from her. "We better get going before my sister sends a search party or something."

"You'll keep me safe from her," Alema quipped.

"I thought you just told me to not do anything that risks me dying," Anakin bantered with a ghost of a smile.

"I'm all about 'me first,'" Alema shrugged. "You come a close second."

The sound of the med-bay door hissing shut behind them caused the small spike of positive emotions Anakin had been feeling to evaporate faster than water on Tatooine. "It's the opposite for me. You, everyone else, first…"

"That's why we get along so well, our goals match," Alema tried. She saw the withdrawn expression on Anakin's face and sighed softly. "Blast it, I suck at this whole 'cheering people up' thing. That had always been Numa's job."

"It's not you, Alema," Anakin exhaled, shaking his head. "I just…the things you said…the things Jaina and Jacen said. You both had good points. I say that everyone else comes first, but I went to Myrkr to try to prove something to myself. What, I still don't really know. Whatever it was, though, it wasn't worth the price. I don't even know if I proved it or not. For most of the mission I was operating 'me first'."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing," Alema cut him off. The two fell silent for a moment as they passed several crewmembers in the hallway, picking up again when they reached the turbolift. "Anakin, it's _okay_ to be 'me first' every once and a while. We don't owe the Jedi Order, the galaxy, a single thing. If you wanted to run off to some desert planet and become a hermit, that's _okay_. Forget family legacy or expectations or even this whole kriffing war. How can you ever expect to enjoy life if all you do is look after others, expecting them to look after you in turn? The only reason why I'm fighting this war is for revenge. Revenge against the scarheads that killed my sister, against the ones that killed all those refugees over New Plympto, against the blasted Force itself for letting something like this happen. After the war, if I survive, there's no way I'd stick around and play peacekeeper to some idiots who can't work out their differences on their own."

"You don't understand, Alema," Anakin hissed. "I have a _family_. A brother, sister, mom, dad, aunt, uncle, heck even a cousin now. Most of them are Jedi, and dad's…well, dad. I can't just turn my back on them, on everything they're fighting for."

"Why the kriff not?"

The door to the turbolift hissed open before Anakin could respond, the corridor leading to the hangar jam-packed with people.

"Because," Anakin gritted out through his teeth. "If anything happens to them because I wasn't there and could have made a difference, I'd never have forgiven myself. It's another reason why I came up with that mission to Myrkr. Lyric and Lusa had already been killed by the voxyn. Who would have been next? My mom? Jaina? Jacen? Ben? All the galaxy's governments have a 'me first' attitude towards the war. They're all arguing who should get the ships, the supplies, the defenses. Look how that's turned out for the New Republic. If we all run away to some desert planet to live lives as hermits, then we might as well throw our hands up now and let the Vong have the galaxy."

They approached one of the shuttles in the hangar, Jaina waiting at the bottom ramp. Seeing both Anakin and Alema's agitated expressions, Jaina imitated her mother and stared pointedly at both of them. "You said you were just going to collect her? Why does it look like you're about to strangle each other?"

"Difference in opinion," Anakin said coolly, bypassing his sister and boarding the shuttle.

"What he said," Alema responded in matching tone, doing the same.

Jaina bemusedly watched the two disappear into the shuttle and rubbed at her face. "Great. Just great."

She entered the passenger area of the shuttle, the door closing behind her, and saw that Anakin and Alema had taken seats furthest away from each other; Anakin sitting just behind the cockpit and Alema sitting on the opposite row by the ramp.

"He started it."

"She started it." Both said at the same time.

"I'm going to go pilot the ship," Jaina groaned. "Are you two okay with that or do you need a chaperone back here?"

Jaina felt a spike of melancholy and bittersweet emotions escape her younger brother's tight mental shields. In that moment, the Force glamour he had been using to maintain his appearance faded. "Anakin?"

"I'm fine," Anakin answered, purple shadows under his eyes showing just how weary he truly was. He closed his eyes and the glamour returned, making him look just as healthy as usual.

"Right, and it'll snow on Tatooine tomorrow," Jaina muttered under her breath. She took a seat in the pilot's chair and pulled on the headset, shaking her head in exasperation as she did. "This is shuttle One-One-Three requesting permission to depart."

"_Permission granted Shuttle One-One-Three, the admiral says that if you need additional support, he'll have a unit of marines standing by._"

"Thank the admiral for me," Jaina breathed. "With the way our luck has been going lately, we'll more than likely need them."

**[=][=]**

It was just one of those days for Anakin Solo. The moment he, Jaina, and Alema had stepped off the shuttle, dozens of heavily armed, red-armored guards flooded the palace hangar. What was immediately noticeable was that all the guards were male. Very stern-looking, angry males. Alema immediately reached for her lightsaber, but Jaina held out a staying hand. The Twi'lek let her saber fly into her hand and activated it anyways.

"Alema," Jaina said tersely.

"Over three dozen tough guys are pointing blasters at us," Alema said, liquid ice in her voice. "I have dibs on the first one that pulls the trigger."

"No one is killing anyone!" Jaina hissed back. "Anakin, tell…"

Anakin had continued walking as if the said small army wasn't pointing all manner of weaponry at him.

"Freeze, Jedi!" one of the red-armored guards barked.

Anakin ignored the man, but two more guards quickly stepped up to block his path. Anakin sighed. "If you're going to shoot, shoot. If not, get out of the way."

"Anakin Solo, by order of Crown Prince Vadik Zel, you are under arrest," the original guard announced.

"What charge?" Jaina spat out, her lightsaber remaining inert but flying into her own hand.

"Over my dead body," Alema said at the same time.

"Crimes against the state," the guard sneered. "Several thousand counts of murder. Need I go on?"

"Jaina, Alema, it's okay," Anakin voiced softly, almost resignedly.

"It's not…"

"Jaina," Anakin stressed, tiredly looking over his shoulder at her. "Their planet, their rules."

"I'm not going to…"

"Alema! For once stop thinking about what _you_ want and think about the team!" Anakin barked at her. "The rest of the team is depleted, exhausted, and we have Vong coming here! We can't keep running."

"When mom and dad get here, we'll get to the bottom of this," Jaina growled. "There's no way anyone in their right mind can legitimately arrest you for something you've never done!"

"Jaya," Anakin offered a weak version of the patented Solo-smile as a guard slapped a pair of stun-cuffs on him. "That's the problem. This is Hapes. You won't find _anyone_ in their right mind here."

**[=][=]**

It was everything a reunion shouldn't be when the _Falcon _and _Lady Luck _touched down not at the Fountain Palace but at the public spaceport of _Chume'dan_. Having received a message from an irate Jaina warning them about the situation, Han, Leia, Tendra, and Lando had opted to land away from the current inferno of Hapan politics. Rather than a tearful reunion with hugs and kisses and laughter, there were only grim faces as those in the public hangar acknowledged that the danger had not yet passed and there was still much more to do.

"Mom, dad," Jaina greeted with tight nods.

"Jaina, Jacen," Leia, despite her size, pulled her two children into a relieved hug, squeezing tightly as she did.

"Mom, Anakin's in trouble," Jacen relayed after Leia had kissed his forehead and then Jaina's.

"So I gathered," Leia took a step back and took a hard look at the twins. "When was the last time either of you had any sleep? Or eaten for that matter? Are you sure you're…"

"Mom," Jaina held up a hand to cut her off. "Jace and I are fine. It's Anakin that really needs you and dad."

"Tahiri," Han said sorrowfully. "I heard about that."

"Yeah," Jaina breathed out. "He's…He's not in a good place. When those Hapan guards came to arrest him, he didn't even protest. Almost like he thinks he deserves whatever is coming. I'm just afraid that even though he's _here,_ he's actually not, like we lost him on Myrkr too."

"I know what you mean," Han closed his eyes. He and Leia had seen it too many times over the course of their lives. Friends losing a loved one and losing the will to live. Friends going off on ill-thought out missions in the hopes of reuniting with those they lost. "A part of it is my fault. If I had told him…"

"Dad," Jacen interrupted. "Anakin wanted to prove himself. No matter what you or I could have said, he'd still have gone on this mission."

"Jacen," Jaina's voice carried a note of warning.

"That's all I'm going to say, promise," Jacen held up his hands.

Leia's eyes darted back and forth and she closed her eyes as if in pain. "Never mind that. What is done is done. Right now we need to focus on the present. Namely, how we can get your brother out of this quagmire of Hapan politics."

In the meantime, Lando looked past the reunion to the others, a half-hearted smile appearing. "It's good to see you kids again. When I saw you guys off…well…let's just say I'm really relieved some of you made it back."

"Likewise, Mr. Calrissian," Ganner tipped an imaginary hat. He then gestured to the fair-skinned woman in a tight blue dress standing next to Lando. "Who's the lovely lady at your side? I thought I saw her a couple of times when you were prepping us for the mission."

"My better half," Lando said with his usual charm. "Dear?"

"Tendra Risant Calrissian," the woman smiled warmly, her Sacorrian accent faint but still present. "A pleasure. My husband has told me a lot about you all. Let me guess, Ganner Rhysode?"

"My handsomely roguish charm give it away?"

"Definitely Ganner," Tendra said wryly. She looked to the others. "Alema Rar, Tekli, Tesar Sebatyne, Zekk, Lowbacca, this galaxy owes you a huge debt, I am sorry for your losses."

"Thank you," Zekk said solemnly.

"You do realize we have a Vong fleet or two incoming and everyone on this planet appears to be arrogant, fake, and backstabby?" Alema said darkly. "Not exactly a place for a wealthy doll like yourself to be taking a holiday."

"Alema!" Zekk groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm fluent in arrogance, fakeness, and backstabby," Tendra said in amusement, not at all offended by Alema's outspokenness. "I should fit right in."

"She's the brains of Tendandro Arms," Lando supplied. "I just provide the government connections and do marketing. I figured, with the way things are so complicated here, she could provide an alternative point of view on things. I'm good at arrogance, but not so fluent in fakeness and backstabby."

"Besides, I married him. I can handle a bit of craziness every now and then," Tendra finished with a grin, gesturing to her husband.

"Should have known that anyone crazy enough to be friends with the Solos would actually _want_ to come here," Ganner rolled his eyes.

"That and maybe Tendrando Arms can negotiate some favorable contracts with the Hapan government when things settle down," Lando nodded with a winning smile.

"Speaking of that," Han spoke up as the Solo-clan rejoined the others. "Aren't you a red-head short?"

"Tenel Ka is…dealing…with her mom's assassination," Jacen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She has a bunch of political stuff to take care of. Told me she sends her regards."

"Any idea on who'll be the next Queen Mother?" Leia asked worriedly.

"None," Jacen shook his head. "But Tenel Ka already told me it's really the last thing she wants to do."

"Given the situation, she may not have a choice," Leia said worriedly. "You've never seen a transition for the throne on this world. It isn't exactly pretty. Ta'a Chume, your dad and I, and my brother had to deal with a whole bunch of intrigue to get Teneniel installed. With the state of the galaxy now, I doubt the transition will be any simpler."

"And with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet approaching, the last thing we need is Hapes in pieces when they arrive," Lando added grimly. "I hate to say this, but the sooner someone seizes the throne, the better off we'll all be."

"Even if it'll make her miserable?" Jacen frowned.

"If it comes down to her happiness and your lives, what do you think she'll choose?" Leia's voice was soft.

Jacen digested that for a moment. "You guys go ahead and see Anakin. I need to track down Tenel Ka."

Jaina stared at her twin for a long moment, then nodded. "Sure, tell her we have her back no matter what choice she makes."

"Will do."

**[=][=]**

Tenel Ka was perched on the rooftop, lost in her thoughts and memories as the moonlight shined down upon her. She had never been particularly close to her mother, yet now missed her mother something fierce. The events of the last few weeks were finally catching up to her, and the last straw had been racing into her mother's quarters to find Teneniel's lifeless figure slumped in her bed. The only two others who had been in the room at the time were Tenel Ka's eleven year old cousins, both of whom had been promptly arrested by Ta'a Chume's personal guard.

Tenel Ka only briefly remembered the looks of wide-eyed fear and terror as both sisters were cuffed and quite literally dragged out of the room. Though regicide and attempted regicide wasn't all that rare on Hapes, it was still considered illegal and the _Chume'doro_ saw it as a stain on their honor for allowing such act to have occurred. Considering that members of the royal family and other noble houses weren't above using their children as assassins, there had been no sympathy for the pair of children unless an investigation cleared their names.

But what had drawn the attention of the Hapan-Dathomiri Jedi had been her mother's frail form, looking overly small in the large bed of the royal chambers. It had been a very long while since Tenel Ka had seen her mother. Longer still since she had been on Hapes. And the image in her head didn't match up with the lifeless body she had seen. In Tenel Ka's mind, her mother was a proud warrior, capable of holding at bay the myriad of political factions on Hapes. Her mother was a formidable Jedi, a brave and noble woman who had given Tenel Ka the ability to choose her own fate.

At that thought, Tenel Ka's expression darkened. Though the assassination of her mother was a brazen move, it had her grandmother's fingerprints all over it. Was this what Ta'a Chume had meant when she said that Tenel Ka would have to reconsider her options after seeing Teneniel? It maddened and infuriated the red-haired crown-princess. To think that she had just come back from spending weeks running for her life, only to find her homeworld was more dangerous than the system she had left.

Tenel Ka released huff of breath, trying desperately to calm her frayed nerves. There was no way she'd let Ta'a Chume force her to accept the throne. No way she'd stay behind and try to help people whose only goal was to hide out in the tiny pocket of the galaxy and hope for the best. Not when her friends would soon leave to resume their fight on behalf of an entire galaxy. Not when Jacen…Tenel Ka pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, the turbulent emotions spilling over.

Jacen Solo, her best friend and companion in the darkest of times. After what had happened with Tahiri and Anakin, could she seriously stay behind and wish him well? Abandon him, their friendship, all for the sake of politics? For the sake of taking up a position her own mother had shielded her from? Her heart clenched at the thought of Jacen returning to war and dying while she remained on Hapes. Of losing his Force presence the same way she now achingly felt the absence of her mother. If she had his back, however, it was a definitive fact that his chances of surviving the war would increase exponentially.

"Credit for your thoughts?" the subject of said thoughts asked softly, coming to sit on the tiled roof next to her. "Given that you're royalty and your thoughts are probably worth a lot more, I'd offer you a rainbow gem, but I'm fresh out."

Tenel Ka smiled wanly at him and let herself lean into his side. "I am tired."

"Fact." Jacen took off his outer Jedi robe and pulled it over her Rancor-leather-clad body.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling herself relax from the residual warmth of his body and protective bubble of Force energy he had surrounded her with. "I am sorry for bringing us here."

"We'd probably have ended up in trouble no matter what system we would have ended up in."

"My mother is dead," Tenel Ka whispered. Jacen was worming his way past her mental and emotional defenses with ease, just as he normally did. "Ta'a Chume will pay."

Rubbing her side comfortingly, Jacen used the Force to share his support and understanding. "You think she used those kid-cousins of yours to kill your mom?"

"I would not put it past her," Tenel Ka muttered. "When I last saw them they were only seven years old. A person can change a lot in four years."

"Yeah."

Tenel Ka didn't miss the pensive note in Jacen's voice. "My friend?"

"It's nothing," Jacen shook his head. "Do you want to talk with your cousins, get their side of things?"

"It would not help either way," Tenel Ka breathed out. "Either they are guilty and Hapan politics has destroyed two families at once. Or they are innocent pawns and as soon as that is discovered, they will be killed in their cells."

"What do you mean?"

"With mother dead, there will be a…free for all, to get to the throne. As the children of Isolder's brother Vadik, they would have the most legitimate claim after myself. If they are imprisoned on charges of killing the Queen Mother, however, they would remain 'out of play' and resources will not be used to kill them."

"That's comforting."

"That's Hapan politics."

"Have I mentioned I really dislike that?"

"The feeling is mutual," Tenel Ka sighed, basking in the warmth of Jacen's presence. As she did, the tension that had been sustaining her had drained away and she slumped further against him. "I am envious of you, my friend."

"Me?"

"You have a family and none of you wish to kill the other."

"That's actually considered normal," Jacen quipped. He then blinked. "_Although_, I do have a deranged uncle on Corellia who would probably try and kill me and the rest of my family if given the chance."

"Do not let philosophical disagreements get between you and your family," Tenel Ka mumbled, squeezing one of his hands with her own. "It is not worth it. Not when they love and support you whenever they can."

"Tenel…" Jacen began, but stopped when he sensed that she had fallen asleep against him. He instead turned his gaze up to the cloudless sky and the glowing green aura of the Transitory Mists.

For the longest time he had been so certain that his view of the Force was the 'right one,' that the dark side was a threat that loomed over both his twin and little brother because of their recklessness and disregard for the rules. He had fought, argued, tried to prove his point over and over. All that had done was push Anakin further from him, caused Jaina grief, saddened his parents. He thought about Tenel Ka's words and knew she was right.

Running a hand over the stub that used to be her dominate arm, he once again thanked the Force for allowing Tenel Ka to be his best friend. Hopefully she had stopped him from losing an arm or two thanks to his own pride and hubris. He leaned to the side, resting his head atop hers, the light from the moon and Transitory Mists keeping them both illuminated in the night. He didn't know exactly what the plots unfolding on Hapes would lead to. He only hoped that he and his friends could discover and escape from them intact. After all, they still had the Yuuzhan Vong threat to worry about, but really needed to work out all of Hapes' problems. Preferably sooner, rather than later.

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N:** And the aDD universe continues to move in a different direction. Next chapter, next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**[=][=]**

If her current situation was the Force's idea of a cruel, twisted joke, Jaina wasn't laughing. She had never had the time nor the patience to deal with the politics that went hand in hand with whatever disaster she was dealing with. That was her brothers' job. She was a girl of action, of blasting first and letting the Force sort out the details. Her hobby of fixing up ships sprouted out of her love for going fast, being on the move. Whether it was flightsuits, combat jumpsuits, or Jedi robes, Jaina always felt more comfortable when she knew that a problem could be solved with a good old fashion blasting. It wasn't that she didn't know how to be tactful, wasn't aware of the intricacies of staying on some governing body's good side, or knew how cooperation worked. It was just those rules and restrictions grated on her.

Of course a part of her annoyance could be the fact that she was now dressed up in a clinging, sleeveless, crimson gown that showed enough skin to be considered swimwear on some worlds. Another part came from the high heels-something that she almost never wore—that made her calves ache and made walking harder than it should be. Also, the fact every Hapan male from age teen to ancient appeared to be eyeing her didn't help her mood at all. Her younger brother was also imprisoned by the same government she was supposed to play nice with. And there were also a _lot _of Yuuzhan Vong headed their way, and Hapes didn't look anywhere near ready for them. The diplomatic banquet put on by Ta'a Chume to 'welcome' the Jedi back from their mission was a political event if she had ever seen one. And she _hated _politics.

Especially since her current seating companions made it impossible to forget it. With the death of Teneniel, it was clear that Ta'a Chume was going all out to pressure her granddaughter to take the throne. After all, Jaina may have hated politics, but she knew the game just as well as her brothers.

"Isolder," Ta'a Chume said with warmth that sounded completely false coming from her. "Do you not think Jaina Solo looks lovely?"

"You do," Isolder addressed Jaina politely, his eyes apologizing as he raised his cup towards her.

Jaina matched Ta'a Chume's fake smile. "Thank you Crown Prince. I was surprised the Hapan tailors knew my sizes."

"We so rarely get dignitaries from outside the Consortium. We like to go a little overboard when it happens," Isolder replied evenly.

Jaina raised her wine glass and clinked his offered cup. "To alliances, now and in the future."

"Agreed," Ta'a Chume beamed in approval.

"Mother, can you try not to be so transparent?" Isolder said wearily after taking a sip and putting his cup down. "I highly doubt that Jedi Solo is so naïve as to be completely ignorant of your intentions."

Jaina chuckled mirthlessly. "That's okay, Crown Prince. I'm flattered your mother believes I am Queen Mother material. Your daughter is an amazing woman and I'm honored she considers me in the same league as Tenel Ka."

"I was merely thinking that if you were Queen Mother, you'd be able to get your brother out of his current predicament without causing a diplomatic incident," Ta'a Chume said airily.

"I have a feeling, no matter what happens, a diplomatic incident will follow anyways," Jaina returned, mirroring Ta'a Chume tone for tone. "Besides, I'm taken."

"Oh? I was under the impression you were distancing yourself from…how do you Jedi put it? Attachments."

"Must have been a misunderstanding then. The message I sent out referred to the fact that my HoloNet account is nearly full and that I didn't want any messages with attachments added to them," Jaina deflected nonchalantly, showing that her twin wasn't the only one who could make a terrible joke. Through her bond with her friends, she could feel Zekk approach right on time. "As I said, I'm already spoken for."

"Jaina," Zekk performed a formal bow. "May I have this next dance?"

"Yes please," Jaina used the cloth napkin to wipe her hands before standing and leaving a scowling Ta'a Chume and a resigned Isolder behind. She fell into rhythm with her childhood friend and smiled wryly up at him. "Thanks for the assist, Zekk."

"Any time."

The two fell silent as the music continued. The gulf that had formed between them during the war remained, but at the same time, no longer felt insurmountable. For Jaina, she knew that Zekk disagreed with many of her views on the Force and what should be done during the war. But after seeing Tahiri die and being completely helpless to do anything about it. After seeing how such disagreements had destroyed her brothers. Jaina wasn't about to let those views ruin her too. She might not be an intellectual when it came to the Force, but she understood strategy. Alienating your friends and families because you _had_ to be right was a poor strategy.

Friends and family.

Jaina silently studied Zekk as they swirled in time with the other couples on the dance floor. There was a time when she had been just a young teen and had risked her life to bring him back from the dark side. She understood his caution, knew he had been made to do things under his guise of 'Darkest Knight' during his time with the Shadow Academy. It was that caution that had divided his opinion from hers. He knew the dangers of the dark side first hand, in many ways feared it. She, seeing only people suffering due to Jedi inaction, had to act, had to make a difference regardless of whether going to war was dark.

As they danced, memories of simpler times went by. Times when the fate of the galaxy wasn't at stake, even though to their young minds it might have seemed like it. She recalled the laughter, the adventures, the ill-timed jokes and surprise twists. The many people they had met, both good and bad. Throughout it all, there had been one common factor. Whether the adventures had been on Clak'dor V or some abandoned Imperial asteroid warehouse filled with viruses, she had always faced it with her friends and family; Lowie, Tenel Ka, Emteedee, Jacen, Lusa, Raynar, and Zekk.

They had had their arguments as most friends did, but no matter the challenge, they had stood by one and other when it counted. Even if Zekk had disapproved of the Myrkr mission, he had still volunteered, stepped up. She knew that a part of his reasoning for joining had been out of concern for her and the path she was walking. Like Jacen's attitude towards Anakin, Zekk had been worried that she'd turn to the dark side. It was a fact that definitely annoyed her to say the least. But at the same time Jaina was finding it hard to stay mad at him. If Zekk, instead of Tahiri, had been the one to take the amphistaff for her in that slave grotto, would she ever have forgiven herself for letting their friendship fall apart like it had? She mentally reminded herself that Chewie was dead, that Lusa had already fallen to the voxyn, that Raynar was missing and more than likely dead because of Lomi and Welk's betrayal, and that it was war, and there were no guarantees she wouldn't lose anyone else. It could be her brothers…her mom and dad…Zekk. If the Force could take Tahiri from her little brother, no one was safe.

She blinked when she realized that Zekk was meeting her gaze, and looked away, heat filling her cheeks.

"Jaina?"

"Let's get some fresh air," Jaina said, barely audible above the din in the ballroom.

Zekk nodded his agreement, and the two stepped out into a nearby garden. The moment they were there, Jaina released her grip on his hands and took several steps away from him. He reached out with the Force and found that she was blocking him. "Jaina, what's wrong?"

"Easier question would probably be 'what isn't'?" Jaina undid the tie that had kept her hair in an elaborate bun on her head, and shook her hair free.

"We never did easy."

"Just before the banquette, Colonel Darklighter got in touch with me. He's offering me a position in Rogue Squadron."

"Okay."

"Tenel Ka's mom wants me to be the next Queen Mother if Tenel Ka doesn't step up. Said I'd be able to free Anakin too."

"Your mom told me she might try to do something like that," Zekk answered calmly.

Jaina began to pace across the flagstones of the garden walkway, her aggravation causing some of the smaller pebbles to levitate around her. "And then I have both dunderheaded brothers to worry about. If I don't keep an eye on them, they're likely to get lost in their own thoughts."

"Also true."

Jaina released a loud breath and looked sharply at Zekk, the pebbles dropping to the ground. "Jacen's still on his 'Jedi don't go on the offensive' pedestal. Thinks that if we talk about every single action, try to avoid fully committing to the war, something will be done."

"A stance I still share," Zekk answered softly. "Jedi are not soldiers, are not trained to fight wars, and are definitely not trained to fight for the entire galaxy."

"Then what the frick did Tahiri die for? She could have been a Solo one day, you know that?! _Should_ have been a Solo! Her and Anakin could have been… something! Out of me, Jacen, and him, Anakin was the one that should have had a happy future!"

"You can't bla…"

Jaina took a step towards him, but one of her high-heels caught on the rocky pathway, and with a snarl, she kicked out and sent the footwear flying off into the dark corners of the garden. She stepped out of her other heel, used the Force to send it flying after its partner, and then spun back towards Zekk, her eyes blazing. "Zekk, she went on a mission Jedi like you and Jacen argued against. Argued against even knowing that leaving the voxyn alone would eventually wipe all of us out. She risked her life along with the rest of us because she believed what she was doing was right. Are you telling me that she, my brother, all the ones who supported the mission were wrong? That we should have just sat on our hands and, what words did my uncle use? 'Accept our losses'? That could have easily been Anakin on Myrkr, taking that blow for me. Heck, it _should have _been me! How much more are you going to let the war take from us before you decide to actually do something about it?"

"Jaina…"

"Zekk, are we still friends?" Jaina asked fiercely, her brandy brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "If it had been me on Myrkr, would you still believe the Jedi shouldn't commit to the war?"

"I…I don't know," Zekk admitted, holding his hands out to his side in a helpless gesture. "I don't play the what-if game. But I'd like to think that we're still friends, that what we had once still somehow lives on. We've both changed, though. You're letting the war consume you, turning you into someone I barely recognize. I've already walked the path you're on and have no desire to return to it."

Jaina swallowed heavily and turned her back to him, not wanting him to see the tears as they left her eyes. She cursed the Force once more for making the war hurt and tried to draw a centering breath.

"But what I do know," Zekk remained where he was, the gulf between them once again vast. "Is that wherever you choose to go, I will follow."

"What?" Jaina breathed out, swiping angrily at her tears. She turned and saw Zekk own green eyes were equally pained.

"You might be worried about Jacen and Anakin," Zekk said softly, their weakened bond still allowing Jaina to feel some of the maelstrom of emotions he was trying to hide. "I worry about them too. But I also worry about Tekli, Lowie, and Tesar. And I'm especially worried about you. You, the others, are the closest thing to family I ever had outside of Peckum. Regardless of the path you walk, there is no way I am letting this war take my family away from me. I'm not letting it take you, my best friend, from me. If you chose to join Rogue Squadron, I'll see if they have an opening too. If, for some crazy reason you decide to accept Ta'a Chume's offer; so that your twin actually has a reasonable chance at happiness with a certain Dathomiri Princess we both know and love, I'll stay on Hapes and keep an eye out for any assassins. And if you decide to get Anakin out of prison the way I know you really want to get him out of prison, I'll probably lecture you about responsibilities and warning you about the dark side, but then I'll help out anyways."

"Why?" Jaina whispered hoarsely, shaking her head in incomprehension. This was why she never let anyone get close, why the feelings she had tried so hard to keep wrapped up had to stay wrapped up. Feelings hurt, were confusing and distracting. If she wanted to make it out of the war, she couldn't afford them.

"I care about you, Jaina Solo. A lot," Zekk said with a wan smile. Both hadn't moved from their spots in the garden, yet somehow appeared closer than before.

"You shouldn't."

"Because if you die, I'd get hurt?" Zekk raised a single eyebrow.

Jaina looked back to the ground, and then jerked in surprise when she felt Zekk gently cup her face and tilt her head back up. The calluses on his hand, the way his thumb gently wiped away a falling tear, the familiarity of his Force presence, the emotions Jaina was trying to bottle up broke free. She shook her head again and took a step back.

"Don't." She whispered through dry lips. "I can't…"

"_You _can't," Zekk replied, taking his own step back. "But to me, you're worth it."

Jaina sniffled, hugging herself with one arm. "I _won't._ You see the way Anakin is. I won't let myself ever be hurt like that. I…I have to keep fighting so that no one else ever feels what my brother feels. I _won't_ let this war hurt me again…I can't afford it."

"It's okay," Zekk whispered back, a sad smile on his face. "You are who you are Jaina. Just want to make sure you know that if _you_ were to die, you'd hurt many, many people. Me among them. So continue being the protector of everyone great and small. I'll be right behind you every step of the way should you ever need me. Just like old times."

"Same for us," the voice of Jaina's twin cut in.

Both Jaina and Zekk glanced upwards at the sound and saw Tenel Ka and Jacen standing on a nearby rooftop.

"Do not worry about my grandmother's plans, my friend Jaina," Tenel Ka said coolly, dropping down into the garden. "I will deal with her."

"You're going to become Queen Mother?" Zekk voiced for a stunned Jaina.

"In a manner of speaking," Tenel Ka said evasively. "But it is just as Jacen said. We will be at your side every step of the way. We are friends, family, and we do not let one of our own fight the problems of a galaxy by themselves."

A Wookie rowling sound of agreement and the emergence of another longtime friend caused Jaina to emit a small giggle as she wiped away the last of her tears. In one hand were the shoes she had banished. "Thanks Lowie."

"And I guess I should go with you guys," Tekli chattered, stepping out from another entrance to the garden. "You all have a habit of attracting things like blast-bugs, amphistaffs, and all manner of weaponry."

"If you need a fake Jedi with an overblown opinion of himself and his abilities, I'm your man," Ganner drawled from an opposite doorway.

"I'm sure we can find a use for you," Jacen said with a wry quirk of his lips.

The arrival of Ganner and Tekli had Jaina look around for the other two, non-apprehended survivors. "Anyone seen Tesar and Alema?"

Ganner gestured nonchalantly to a part of the palace. "Working on a way to bust Little Brother out of prison."

"Please tell me that is a joke," Tenel Ka groaned.

"It's a joke," Ganner replied, relaxing everyone and causing them to smile. He then paused and tilted his head curiously. "Why did you want me to tell you that again?"

"We should probably go check on Anakin, just in case," Zekk said hastily.

"We'll be missing out on the party though," Ganner jerked his head towards the packed ballroom.

"Not really my speed," Jaina matched Ganner's casual tone.

"I am not in a partying mood," Tenel Ka said coolly. "I'd be forced to dance with repulsive people and play grandmother's games."

"I'll just go where you guys go," Tekli answered resignedly. "Like I said, avoiding injuries seems to be impossible for you all no matter what you do."

"I guess we're all helping Alema and Tesar find a way to get Anakin out of this mess," Jacen finished.

"Please try to keep Hapes in one piece," Tenel Ka deadpanned. "As trying as it is, it is still my homeworld."

Jaina's brown eyes gleamed with mischief. "No promises Tenel Ka."

"I'm actually in agreement with the princess there. Alema and Tesar _really_ don't need any help," Ganner added mildly before they could disperse. "I mean, they're just getting the lay of the land. I'm sure they'll tell us more information when we see them next."

"Ganner," Jaina said archly.

"Just," Ganner swallowed at the fire in the brown eyes staring him down. "Wouldn't it draw a whole bunch of attention if we all went down there?"

"He does have a point," Zekk said, his tone very clearly stating that he knew Ganner was up to something. "We don't even know if we'll be allowed to see him. Let's wait to see what Alema and Tesar have for us."

"Okay," Jaina said stiffly. Her eyes threatened to bore holes through Ganner. "But if anything goes wrong…"

"That's not really fair," Ganner whined at the threat. "He's a Solo! That's like a guarantee something is going to go wrong."

Jaina just glared.

"Not that I'm saying things are going to go wrong…It's just the odds, you know… Jacen, Zekk, Lowie, a little help here."

"Despite our feelings otherwise, we really should return to the festivities," Tekli pointed back to the ballroom. "Ta'a Chume did put it on for us, and if we're going to do what I think we're going to do later, we're going to need all the good will we can get."

**[=][=]**

High Priest Harrar stood aboard the flagship of Yun-Harla, the _Deceiver's Pride_, lost in thought as he awaited the next round of reports. With the failure of both Yun-Yammka's High Priest and his own, he was well aware of the grumblings that were taking place among the less devoted of his crew. His mind went over his strategy of blaming the Shamed for their failure. It was the only strategy he had and the only one that made sense to him. How could two of the Yun'o's strongest turn their backs on their people and allow the Jedi to do what they had done? Though he should be delighted that both he and Harrar were now going to lay siege to this Hapan Consortium with a force guaranteed to make the entire galaxy tremble in fear, a part of him wondered why such a force would be necessary in the first place.

"Your Eminence," the voice of the new commander of his warriors, Shith'rii Choka, said deferentially.

"What is it?"

"Are you certain that we need this many ships to deal with the _Jeedai_? Our fleet, in combination with the might of Yun-Yammka, would overwhelm any foe. The Hapans don't even have a fleet of their own, the _Jeedai_ have no fleet. There is no glory in crushing an insect with a _rakamat_."

"Tell me, Shith'rii," Harrar said coolly. He made no effort to turn around to look at the scarred warrior. "Is there any glory in dying because you were stupid?"

"I…I do not understand."

"Neither did Khalee or his cousin."

"Great One, there have been grumblings in the ranks. That the gods disapprove of us and that is why the _Jeedai_ escaped our grasp. That you and High Priest Naazar fear the power of the _Jeedai_ and the heretical words they spewed upon escaping Myrkr. The grumblings say that you fear such a disastrous defeat at the hands of the non-believers that you are willing to ensure such an overwhelming victory to achieve your goal."

"Does it matter how the Solo children are captured and killed? When we return their broken forms to _Yun-Yuuzhan_ their screams will prove once and for all that the gods do exist. That the words they spewed were nonsense and that all who believed them should be struck down for wavering in their faith."

"And if such an overwhelming force, the full fleets of two of the Yun'o's strongest, once again fail to capture the Solo children?"

Harrar fought to keep a shiver from running down his spine at that idea. "The only way that will be possible is if both Naazar and I lay dead. We have sworn ourselves to Yun-Harla and Yun-Yammka, and we will not yield so long as it is their will. Now go and coordinate the arriving reinforcements with your counterpart aboard the _Warrior's Calling_. We will use the Hapan Consortium as an example to all those who dare try and provide shelter to the _Jeedai_. When we are through with it, the entire galaxy will know the wrath of the Yun'o."

"As you command."

Harrar could see the sneer on the warrior's face, but did not comment on it as Shith'rii left the bridge. He had enough problems as it was and did not care to spend a second more on the arrogant warrior. He gestured to the Shamed One who had been watching the exchange, and she came forward, groveling at his feet.

"You have summoned this unworthy being, Exalted One?"

"Should this campaign fail, both High Priest Naazar and I will execute every single Shamed One for their role in bring down upon us the disfavor of the Yun'o," Harrar began coldly, vaguely recalling that the Shamed One before him was named Shaeri. "There is a chance that the Shamed can regain the favor of the gods, however."

"How?" The Shamed kept her eyes to the floor, her body prostrated.

"The Shapers have developed a specialized weapon we will use on the Hapans, an epiphany granted to us by Yun-Harla herself. You will gather all those Shamed who are willing to martyr themselves to regain the favor of the gods and have them come to the primary hangar."

"As you command, Exalted One," the Shamed One said submissively, wisely not questioning any of Harrar's commands.

"Go."

Harrar finally released a breath once he was sure that no one was watching him. His faith to the gods was unwavering and strong as ever, or so he had to tell himself. His anger with the _Jeedai_ Solos, with Anakin Solo in particular, for even making him question his devotion caused his hands to clench into fists. It was like a niggling thought he could not banish from his mind until the Solos had renounced their claims and lay dead before his eyes. He sent a silent prayer to Yun-Harla, entreating her to bless the coming campaign and ensure the downfall of those who would deny her. Then, he resumed his preparations, barking orders at the various members of the bridge staff. He no longer cared about Tsavong Lah, or even the Supreme Overlord. The campaign he was about to undertake was, in his mind, a battle to prove whose belief was right.

The gods existed.

They would win.

**[=][=]**

Anakin had offered no trouble to the guards who had brought him into the basement dungeon of the Fountain Palace. Had obeyed all instructions and was the model prisoner. The guards, having expected indignant protests, an escape attempt, or mindless blathering of Jedi dogma, were both pleasantly surprised and extremely confused at the same time. They had even left him alone in the cell and watched through hidden cameras to see what he would do. When all he did was just sit in one place and make no effort to do anything else, the guards quickly lost interest. Though they had initially blustered about bringing in a ysalamir or some type of stun-collar, the fact that Anakin was perfectly docile meant that no one actually felt the need to carry out said threat.

"What are you two in for?" Anakin said with a tired, but friendly smile at the two in the cell across from his. They had been brought to their current cell only a few minutes earlier, surprising Anakin that the Hapans would even imprison two girls in a dungeon in the first place.

The two eleven year old Hapan girls had had their heads shaved so only a fine coppery stubble remained. They looked very similar to Tenel Ka, and if Anakin had to guess, they were probably two of her many cousins.

Soft whimpering sniffles were being emitted from one, and it activated his 'Hero Boy' side.

"I'm Anakin Solo," Anakin tried again, trying to remember Tahiri's advice on how to make a friend during their early years at the Yavin Academy. _Well, dummy, you can't make friends if you don't say anything. Introduce yourself, tell them about yourself, and smile and mean it. Now try it with me, say, 'Hi, I'm Anakin Solo. This is my best friend in the whole wide galaxy, Tahiri Veila. She's extremely amazing. Care to be our friend?'_

"Taryn Zel," the whimpering girl said in turn, the chains attached to her wrists and ankles keeping her from going anywhere. She jerked her head, a heavy metal collar around it, towards the other red-head chained up against the wall. "She's Trista."

"Nice to meet you," Anakin said politely. The fear Taryn was giving off was tangible, her brave front was about as strong as a training forcefield. Taryn once again tugged on her restraints, emitting a small sob when they wouldn't give. Her motions started to become more frantic, her breaths coming out in short, fearful gasps. "Hey, hey. Taryn. Focus on me, okay. On my voice."

Taryn's panicked gray gaze darted to him again.

"That's it," Anakin coaxed gently. "Nice, easy breaths, in and out, like me. You're going to be okay, just keep breathing. In, out."

"Tha…thank you…" With her anxiety attack subsiding, Taryn tried to recover some of her dignity. "Are you really _the_ Anakin Solo of Fondor infamy?"

"That's me," Anakin answered. "In a roundabout way, Fondor _is_ my fault. But I didn't pull the trigger or aim the weapon. All I did was charge it up."

"So you're like me and Trista then," Taryn breathed out a slow, steady breath, tearful eyes focused solely on him. "We didn't actually do what they said we did."

"What's wrong with your sister?" Anakin noted, seeing that the other of the two girls was deathly pale with glazed-over eyes.

"I think they used too much truth serum on her," Taryn swallowed, casting a desperate glance at her twin. "She was like that when they brought her back from interrogation."

"Interrogation? For what?"

"They think we killed the _Chume_," Taryn whispered with pure misery. "But we didn't. We'd never. We were taking care of _Chume _Teneniel. She was like a mother to us. We even promised we'd serve _Chume'da _Tenel Ka Djo should she take the throne. Tenel Ka Djo's our cousin. Neither Trista or I wanted to be a part of the politics."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I believe you," Anakin said soothingly as the eleven year-old's voice grew increasingly aggravated.

The door to the cellblock opened again, and Anakin felt the terror spike from Taryn. A detachment of red-robed guards took up places along the hallway as a red-haired man, no doubt another relation to Tenel Ka and the twins, stopped in front of Taryn and Trista's cell.

Anakin closed his eyes in concentration as the red-haired man began to gloat and further terrify the conscious twin with threats of execution. Said man suddenly paused mid-rant and blinked wildly. He weakly excused himself and began an awkward walk back down the corridor, a foul smell emitting from the man's silken pants complete with matching stains on the front and back.

Taryn was similarly bemused until she saw Anakin give her the smallest of winks. She bowed her head in silent thanks and sagged back against her bindings. "Jedi Solo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can just keep talking?" Taryn whispered softly. "I don't like how quiet Tris is being."

Anakin nodded. "Not a problem."

Anakin passed the time telling Taryn stories about his and Tahiri's early-year adventures. About the Woolmander Cave and finding Ikirit. About Yavin Eight and meeting Lyric. Meeting Uldir and the fun times that followed. In the retelling, Anakin couldn't help but smile sadly, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears as he imagined Tahiri's non-stop cadence in the back of his mind, 'correcting' him at various points of his retelling.

"This Tahiri…she was one of the ones who died on your mission?" Taryn whispered softly.

"Yeah," Anakin exhaled.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Not yours either," Taryn supplied.

Anakin jerked his head up in surprise. "What?"

"You were best friends," Taryn said softly, shrugging as best as she could. "If the situation was reversed, would you want her blaming herself?"

"I…" Anakin found himself flummoxed by eleven-year old girl-logic.

The door to the cellblock once again banged open. The same red-haired male came storming in, wearing a new pair of silken pants. Anakin rolled his eyes and closed them, hearing Taryn giggle once more.

"Now then, Lady Zel," he sneered, approaching her cell door. "I will take…"

Loud flatulence was followed by more stained pants, and the cousin flushed dark red and crab-walked back out of the cellblock. The guards at the door looked to one and other in disbelief.

"Who's the windbag?" Anakin asked the restrained girl when they had left.

"An older cousin. His grandmother was Ta'a Chume's sister."

"Let me guess, the sister is dead?"

"Tragic speeder accident," Taryn deadpanned, mimicking Anakin's eye-roll.

"I bet those family holidays are a riot," Anakin droned.

"Never had one. Too big an opportunity to assassinate an entire family line," Taryn shook her head.

"You know, this place keeps getting worse all the time."

"Tell me about it," Taryn gestured to the chains holding her to the wall. "You're a Jedi, right? Can you do anything to help Tris?"

"I'm not healer, the drugs should leave her system naturally. She just might be out of it for a while."

"Okay," Taryn said in a small voice.

"I'll do what I can to speed things up," Anakin sighed, easily visualizing Tahiri glaring at him until he gave in.

The door to the cellblock opened, and Anakin sensed two Jedi make their way down the corridor shortly before the both stopped in front of his cell.

"Alema, Tesar."

"Solo. Whatcha up to?" Alema made a gesture and caused two red-robed guards to stagger out of the way when they tried to grab her. "Do you mind? I'm having a chat. Well, Solo?"

"Currently trying to make a little girl throw up."

Alema and Tesar exchanged dubious looks. "What?"

"I need that tied up red-head over there to throw up," Anakin repeated. "Now shush."

A moment later, Trista's body convulsed in its restraints several times, and the red-haired girl threw up with spectacular force.

"Trista!"

"Taryn?" A groggy Trista groaned, trying to shake away the cobwebs in her head.

Alema snapped a finger at one of the guards who had tried to grab her. "You there, open the cell door."

"I'm not authorized to…"

Alema snarled, and with a gesture, the guard was yanked several meters across the ground and pulled to her. She grabbed the collar and pressed her forehead against his, gesturing at the forcefield shielding the cell. "You have two fangin' kids tied up in chains with links bigger than their heads in there! One of them just threw up! Drop the forcefield to the cell or I will open it up with your head and then stick what's left of your face into that girl's sick!"

With shaking hands, the guard did as he was ordered, the other guards aiming their blasters but making no move to stop the irate Twi'lek thanks to a flexing Barabel baring sharp shiny teeth at them. When the forcefield dropped, Alema threw the guard to the ground, his face ending up in the sick anyways.

"By the way," Anakin introduced to Taryn in a dry voice, like nothing was out of the ordinary. "She's Alema Rar. A Jedi. She's a Twi'lek. The giant reptile guy with her is Tesar Sebatyne. Also a Jedi. He's from a race called Barabel."

"Oh, hi Jedi Rar," Taryn blinked wildly. "Jedi Sebatyne."

"Hi yourself mini-Tenel Ka," Alema returned, using the sleeve of her black leather jacket to wipe off a dazed Trista's mouth. "Why'd you need to have her throw up, Solo?"

"Overdosed on truth-serum. Directed the toxins to her stomach," Anakin answered. "Only way I knew how to fix things. Tekli will probably yell at me later."

The guard, who had been in the process of getting back up, promptly had his face pushed back into the soiled ground as Alema stepped on his head to go around to Trista's opposite side. She sneered at the sputtering guard before returning her full attention to tending to a disoriented Trista. "Gutless cowards."

"Thiz waz supposed to be a recon mission, Alema," Tesar hissed in amusement. "At the rate we are going, we will need to dispatch theeze guards or join Anakin in prison."

"Good idea." Alema kicked the downed guard in the mid-section, sending him sliding out the cell, and motioned for Tesar to join her. "At least this way we can keep an eye on our fearless leader. Close the door on your way in Tails."

Tesar let out another hissing chuckle and did just that, completely flummoxing the tough-looking guards in red on the other side as the purple barrier re-ignited.

Taryn watched the entire exchanged with wide gray eyes, before looking across the way at Anakin. "Are all Jedi this crazy?"

"No," Anakin said.

"Yes," Alema smiled toothily.

"Some," Tesar finished with an equally toothy grin.

Taryn blinked rapidly, before letting herself relax in her bindings and laugh aloud. Anakin just smiled at the reaction, feeling the heavy weight of terror that had been pressing down on her evaporate in an instance.

_See Hero Boy. All you have to do is talk and it makes everything better._

**[=][=]**

It took decades of practice for Ta'a Chume to keep every single muscle in her face still as the report came in. She had been talking with both her sons at the banquet and the news brought the conversation to a halt.

"Please repeat the message," Ta'a Chume's voice promised pain if she did not like said message.

"_Ma'am…there are two Jedi in the prison level._"

"And have they tried to free their compatriot?"

"_Errr…No, Ta'a Chume._"

"I suppose they are just talking to the Solo boy then."

"_Not quite._"

"Have you told them to leave?"

"_Captain Adana ordered them to and they have refused._"

"Then apprehend them and put them in one of your prison cells, Private Espara."

"_That's the problem, ma'am. They're already in one_."

"What? The Solo boy's?"

"_No, the cell of the regicides Taryn and Trista Zel_. _One of the Jedi is threatening to eat anyone who enters the cell and the other is threatening to tear them limb from limb._"

"Use shock grenades and get them out of there. Do I have to tell you to do everything?" Ta'a Chume hissed.

"_We already tried. The moment we dropped the shields, they used the Force and…well, five of the guards were sent to the infirmary._"

"Then the ysalamir needs to be deployed."

"_We tried that too._"

"And?"

"_And when the handler brought it into the cell block, the Twi'lek Jedi shot it with a blaster. The creature, not the handler. Then they sent another five guards to the infirmary._"

"How did the Jedi get a blaster into a secure area?"

"_From one of the guards now in the infirmary._"

Ta'a Chume pressed her fingertips to her head, feeling a massive headache coming on. "Have the Jedi attempted to do anything else?"

"_No, Ta'a Chume_."

"What are they doing now?"

_"They're…errr…sparring with Taryn and Trista Zel._"

"I'm sorry, they're _what_? With what?"

"_With the stun batons from the guards now in the infirmary._" The reporting officer sounded miserable.

Ta'a Chume caught ghosts of smiles from both her sons and promptly put on her 'I am the former Queen Mother and I will have my way' face. "Use the riot suppression gas to…"

The reporting guard cleared her throat nervously.

Ta'a Chume stopped. "Let me guess, you tried it already."

"_Yes, Ta'a Chume._ _Right after we tried charging the cell. The Jedi used their abilities to form a bubble of air and when we went back in…I…I'm currently the only sentry still capable of reporting, Ta'a Chume._"

"Fine if they wish to be imprisoned so badly, leave them in the cell!" Ta'a Chume gritted out, her bony hands balling into fists. "We will charge them with assault, trespass, attempted murder, and destruction of royal property."

"_Anstehe, Chume. Private Moreem Espara, out._"

The silence that followed the end of the conversation was telling as Vadik and Isolder looked to the Hapan matriarch, curious to see what was going to happen next. Ta'a Chume's ancient eyes were blazing with anger and frustration. "Inform the rest of the Jedi that I will be meeting them tomorrow morning to discuss this affront to Hapes. Let them know that my patience is wearing thin."

"Perhaps you should not have framed my daughters for your schemes," Vadik commented mildly.

"Or involved the friends of my daughter knowing that they are skilled Jedi," Isolder spoke, casually sipping from a wine glass.

"The two of you a treading on thin ice," Ta'a Chume hissed venomously. She handed her goblet of wine to Trisdin, who had been standing at her side the entire time, and gave her sons one last glare before leaving. "The both of you have already had daughters, so your use to Hapes is growing slim. Remember that."

Han Solo, who had been in hearing range of the entire thing, gave both princes a wry look. "She has to have the best maternal instinct I've seen in a long while."

Vadik snorted into his drink while Isolder nodded. "Tell me about it."

**[=][=]**

Anakin was bemused and amused by Tesar and Alema's actions. On one hand, he wanted to yell at them for risking their lives on his behalf. Incurring the anger of a Hapan despot was never a good thing, and the last thing he wanted was for more people to die because of something he had done. On the other, he couldn't help but laugh at the end result.

In their event-filled time incarcerated together, Anakin had done his best to convince them that they and the others should leave him behind and get off of Hapes before the Vong fleet arrived. But like most of the things Anakin wanted these days, he didn't exactly get his wish.

"Yeah, so we initially came here to chat with him and maybe bust him out of prison if he was being stupid. But we saw the kids and realized you Hapan jerkwads would probably take it out on these two," Alema elaborated for the lone guard on station. Said guard was a dark-haired young woman who still looked to be in the Royal Training Academy. "And even if we freed these two, we might cause some diplomatic incident. So, we decided to stay. I mean, with the Vong coming, there isn't much you Hapans can do in the long run."

"You are all doomed," Tesar nodded solemnly.

Said guard stared at the duo in disbelief; a duo that had freed Taryn and Trista from their predicament and was now sparring in the limited room of the cell. "You're crazy."

"Tell us something we don't know," Alema grinned, before refocusing on her student. "You're telegraphing your move Serious Mini-Tenel Ka. With the stance you're in, I can see you shift your weight every time you're about to attack."

"I'm still groggy from the serum," Trista retorted, swaying slightly.

"You think the boys in red are going to care if they try to retake the cell?" Alema arched an imaginary eyebrow. "Come on. Stop making excuses."

Trista's gray eyes flashed and she nodded. "Yes, Jedi Rar."

"You Jedi know that since you spared me, the other guards will think I colluded with you or something," the teenaged guard protested. "I might very well end up in one of these cells after you're executed."

"I'm sure whatever rich house you're from will buy your freedom. It's how it works here, right?" Alema replied, ducking and lunging. "Better, Serious Mini-Tenel Ka."

The guard shook her head, looking distressed. "I'm not from a 'rich house'. My parents were farmers. They saved up to get me into the Royal Academy."

"Hey, Anakin, another kick-ass Hapan for you to be Knight-in-Shining-Armor for," Alema called out across the way.

"You do realize it's hard to wallow in self-pity with you and Tesar being so ridiculous," Anakin shot back. "I'm trying to brood here!"

"Oh, that's right. What'd Vong Girl call it? Negatude? Knock it off and plan a way to get us out of this mess."

"I did have a plan," Anakin protested. "But it didn't involve you and Tesar interfering."

"Make a new one."

"I can't come up with plans like that on the spot!"

"No, that's your brother. You're perfectly capable of coming up with plans on the spot."

"Myrkr didn't work out too well."

"Again with the negatude," Alema threw her hands up in the air, and then promptly dumped Trista onto the ground when the red-head tried to take advantage of that. "Serious Mini-Tenel Ka, never leave yourself that open. Save desperation maneuvers for fights of certain doom, or when you're trying to win over your man."

"We're on Hapes, Jedi Rar. I'm part of the Royal Family. When I grow older, if I do want male company, all I have to do is order one to my bed," Trista stated.

"Really?" Alema looked fascinated. "That's all you have to do?"

Trista and Taryn nodded.

"Any man?"

The twins nodded again.

"So I basically just say, 'hey I'm royalty, sleep with me?'"

"Pretty much," the twins said in unison.

"Great, can you adopt me into your family and let me move to Hapes?" Alema said perkily.

"Alema!" Anakin groaned.

"Look, Solo," Alema glanced back towards him. "Myrkr was Myrkr. This is Hapes. At least no one is actively shooting at us this time around."

"Yet."

"You are such a ball of optimism," Alema returned.

"You know, I'm surprised Ganner isn't here helping you with this."

"I told him to get the others involved."

"Alema!"

"What? You saved us on Myrkr and expected us to just leave you here. For someone so smart, you can be pretty stupid sometimes. It's our turn to save you."

"And the bit about me coming up with a plan?"

"Well, after we save you, you need to save all of us again."

"Right, that makes perfect sense."

"I know it does."

The poor guard in the middle of the hallway had her head going back and forth like a racquet-ball match, beyond bewildered.

"Do not worry," Tesar's tail thumped in amusement as he fended off an offensive by Taryn. "If you are around uz long enough, you get uzed to it."

"I don't think I want to do that," the guard stammered.

The door to the cellblock opened once more, and this time more red-robed guards entered.

"By the way, what's with the boys in red? I thought the elite Hapan soldiers were female and the like," Alema said conversationally.

The guard glanced at the approaching troops and lowered her voice to a whisper. "They're Ni'Korish, the private army of Ta'a Chume. They don't like Jedi."

Alema blinked once, then nodded. "Oh good, I don't like them either."

"You have to watch yourself," the guard shook her head. "Many of them are wanted men, criminals. There's rumors that the upper echelon had the death sentence in twelve of the major Consortium systems and had their sentence commuted by Ta'a Chume."

"We'll be careful," Tesar said reassuringly.

"You'll be dead," the guard stressed. "They number in the thousands. Are one of Ta'a Chume's powerbases. You already sent a squad of them to the hospital. Don't underestimate them."

"Private Espara, by order of Ta'a Chume, you are under arrest for consorting with enemies of the state." A red-armored guard declared.

"You called it," Alema chirped.

"Please be quiet, you're not helping," Moreem groaned in distress.

"Your blaster, your key card, and your…"

"You've done your job, you can leave now," Anakin cut in.

"What was that?" The lead guard scowled, whirling to face a seated Anakin.

"You've done your job, you can leave now," Anakin droned.

"We've done our job, we can leave," the guard nodded to his men.

"You'll want to leave all your weapons in the hallway," Tesar chipped in.

"And your pants are itchy so you want out of them too," Alema said with a wicked grin.

Tesar and Anakin just looked on blankly as the guards dropped their blasters, their knives, and their hold-out weapons…and then let their pants fall to the ground.

"You've done a great job, Ta'a Chume will be pleased," Alema added after some whispered instructions from Taryn. "Go report directly to her now."

The guards all straightened happily and walked right out of the cell-block sans weapons….and pants.

"I soooooo want to use the Force now," Taryn said brightly.

"Technically Alema iz what you would call a 'bad example.'" Tesar hissed in amusement.

"We're generally discouraged from mind-tricking people out of their pants," Anakin nodded, then frowned. "Wait, that didn't exactly come out right."

Moreem Espara rubbed her face tiredly, backed up to a nearby wall and slid into a seated position. "I am going to get in so much trouble for this. All I wanted to do was make the _Chume'doro_ and serve Teneniel or her daughter. Sure, as the daughter to farmers I probably wasn't going to get into the elite of the elite, especially without any political connections. But at least I had a chance."

"Don't worry, we'll take you with us when the other break us out of prison," Alema said cheerfully.

Moreem shuddered in fear.

"How's the plan to get us out of this mess going, Jedi Solo?" Taryn asked.

"Alema, stop corrupting the Royal Hapan Princesses," Anakin protested.

"He needs a little more time," Alema translated.

"I suppose so, he's just a man after all," Trista said understandingly.

"Don't look at me," Tesar held his hands up. "Thiz must be some type of mammal thing."

Anakin shook his head in defeat. "Fine! I'll come up with something. But when I do, none of you have a right to complain about it!"

"Works for me," Alema shrugged, looking to Tesar.

"Workz for me too," Tesar nodded in agreement.

"What type of plan will it be?" Taryn asked eagerly, no longer looking like a terrified little girl any more.

"It will be amazing," Alema faux-whispered. "The absolute best, foolproof plan in the entire galaxy. When Anakin puts his mind to something, he can change entire star systems. Just wait. When you learn of the plan he's thinking of, it'll be awe-inspiring and mind-blowing."

"Great, no pressure," Anakin deadpanned.

"Or it could be something so genius, the rest of uz will think he haz lost hiz mind," Tesar added.

"Or that too."

"There _is_ one thing I am certain about," Anakin sighed, slipping into a meditative pose and calling the Force to him. "Uncle Luke is going to have one Rancor of a headache when he gets here tomorrow."

**[=][=]**

Luke Skywalker had a Rancor-sized headache. Mara's sympathetic patting of his back didn't exactly help since he knew that she was trying her best to keep from laughing out loud despite the situation. A part of that pent-up laughter was from relief that her nephews and niece had returned from Yuuzhan Vong safely and in one piece. The other part was from the situation said nephews and niece now found themselves in. It was morning on Hapes, and Leia had filled both Mara and Luke in on the situation there several hours earlier. Fortunately, the _Jade Shadow_ had still been with the First Fleet when the message came through. That still didn't stop the Skywalkers from feeling bewilderment as they reviewed their plan of action in the _Shadow's_ lounge.

"Can those three go _anywhere_ without causing some sort of diplomatic incident?" Mara managed, reaching over to turn off the holoprojector.

"It's real easy to forget sometimes that not every place in the galaxy has realized the benefit of working together," Luke exhaled.

The only thing that kept him from truly worrying was the sense of peace he was feeling from Anakin. It was a far cry from the despondent pain that had been reverberating through the Force earlier, and Luke briefly wondered what could have caused it. Whatever the cause, it appeared to have calmed both Jaina and Jacen as well. Not having his niece and nephews radiate distress was a great and very welcomed change.

"Well the Hapans better get their act together fast," Mara muttered darkly. "The last thing we want to do is be caught between hostile Hapans and two Yuuzhan Vong fleets. Did that nephew of mine really have to turn this war into a religious one?"

"What's done is done," Luke rubbed at his face with both hands. "But we should probably talk with him when we get a chance. I'm worried about how he'll be after the stress from this situation is finally resolved. Losing Tahiri…Anakin didn't have as many friends as Jaina and Jacen. I can't imagine how he's coping with it."

Mara began to gently massage Luke's shoulders. "I know. I only hope he doesn't blame himself. We all had a hand in sending those kids off."

"You think he doesn't know that?" Luke asked with a sigh. "It still won't matter. In his mind, he got his best friend killed. And if it wasn't his fault, it was mine for allowing them to go."

Mara gave Luke's shoulder a squeeze that was slightly harder than necessary. "Yeah, and it's the Vong's fault for killing her and all our friends and Jedi and the millions of others out there in the galaxy. You want to do guilt-trips, Farmboy? Try to imagine everything I did as a Hand of the Emperor. Or what _you_ did under his clone. We need to keep it together around those three if we have any chance of leaving Hapes recognizable when we leave."

A light flickered on in the lounge of the _Jade Shadow_ and both Mara and Luke wearily got up and made their way to the cockpit. They arrived just as the luxury yacht emerged out of hyperspace. Their pilot, almost thirty-year old Anja Gallandro, swiveled her head briefly to acknowledge them.

"Course laid in for the Fountain Palace. I've already gotten clearance from Palace Control to land."

"Thank you," Luke said politely.

"Two Yuuzhan Vong fleets are coming and they don't even have any ships in orbit to defend Hapes," Mara shook her head in disbelief at the relatively traffic-free space above the planet.

"I vote for not being here when the Vong get here," Anja said wryly. "Your Jedi health plans are great and all, helped me with those complications I had from andris. But I doubt they can bring me back from the dead. Remember, Lando only loaned me to the Jedi Order. He wants me back in one piece."

"We'll definitely do our best," Luke said solemnly. "But if you wanted to be safe, hanging around Jedi probably wasn't the best career move."

"If I get a do over, remind me to stay employed by Lando then," Anja said jokingly. "I'd definitely have lived longer."

The _Jade Shadow_ gracefully cut through the clouds over Hapes, heading for the palace atop the basalt plateau that overlooked the capitol city of Hapes. Several _Miy'til_-class Hapan fighters fell into formation on either side.

"Makes you wish we brought Jagged instead of leaving him with First Fleet," Mara quipped.

"He'll be needed there if things go the way I think they will."

"Like that isn't ominous at all," Anja snorted. "You Jedi sure like being doom-and-gloom all the time. I wonder if Tenel Ka has lightened up at all since I last saw her."

"Why Tenel Ka specifically?"

"When I had those fun adventures with your niece and nephew back in the day, she was always scowling whenever she was looking at me," Anja laughed playfully. "I had a lot of fun grabbing Jacen's hand to see if I could make her eyebrows touch."

"And we decided to bring her with us?" Mara said in mock-whisper to Luke.

"She's a friend of Jacen and Jaina's. She wanted to come here to support them."

"All their friends make simple situations combustible."

"I highly doubt one more combustible-causing person will make the situation here any worse," Luke answered back lightly.

"So says the wise Grandmaster of the Jedi Order," Mara said soberly.

Anja rolled her eyes as she set the yacht down on the exterior landing platform. "Masters Skywalker. I promise to be very good and play well with others. I'm just a freighter pilot with excellent health benefits and practically zero wages, how much trouble could I possibly cause?"

"You're right, Mara. She's staying on the ship."

"Hey!"

**[=][=]**

"Alright, Dozen," Jedi Master Kyp Durron called out to his squad. It was a mix of old and new faces, with four other Jedi filling in for the ones they had lost over Coruscant. The lost of the four, however, only reinforced Kyp's determination that going to war against the Yuuzhan Vong was the right decision. The Dozen might have lost many more pilots had the plan over Coruscant been to hold the planet. But because they only had to stop the Yuuzhan Vong from going after the last of the refugee ships, they hadn't been in the thick of the fighting. That was something Kyp wanted to correct with the new mission he had in mind. The New Republic might have been fine with surrendering Coruscant to the Yuuzhan Vong with barely a fight, but he wasn't.

At the sound of his voice, the chatter in the break-room died down and the pilots within turned to give him their attention. "We might have missed giving the Solos a warm welcome back for striking a blow against the Vong, but we have a chance to make it up to them. Are you all game?"

His wingman and second-in-command, Ryza Tyreed led the yells of support. "What's our target Kyp? Can't be any better than that Worldship the Vong were growing over Sernpidal."

"How'd you all like to down a couple of their big-shot priests?" Kyp answered smugly. "It appears the Solos attracted two High Priests in their escape from Myrkr. Those priests are on their way to Hapes to make things difficult for the people there. I say we turn the tables and make things difficult for _them_, send them a message saying that the Jedi Order won't just roll over and let them have members of our own without one heck of a fight."

There were smiles and nods all around.

"Of course, even though we're the Dozen, we're not so great to take on two whole battlefleets. One maybe, but not two," Kyp joked with a wry grin. "Our job will be to harass one of the two fleets, slow it down as much as possible to buy some time for other actors to get into position."

"_Clever, Durron_," the image of Wraith Squadron's leader, and former child holo-vid star, General Garik 'Face' Loran, appeared on the vid-screen in the room.

"How'd you…" gaped one of the Jedi pilots in disbelief.

"_Wraith Squadron secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you,_" Face winked mischievously.

"I thought so," Kyp responded to Face's earlier remark. "You have a target for us?"

"_The fleet we've labeled as belonging to the Yuuzhan Vong Trickster Goddess has a few days head-start on the other fleet,"_ Face confirmed. "_Your astromechs are now receiving a datapacket Circuitry Girl put together listing potential high-value targets as well as other important intel._"

"Again, how?" another Jedi pilot blinked, glancing at the R3 unit holding his drinks at his side. "Our astromechs aren't connected to the HoloNet or even have hypercomms. Uploading anything now from wherever you are is impossible."

"_Durron, where do you find these kids?_"

"Aren't you happy there are at least some people around still amazed by the things you do?" Kyp remarked with a smile. He then looked to the bewildered Jedi. "Jordi, impossible is Wraith Squadron's specialty. Don't ask how, it takes the magic out of the whole thing."

"_And there, upload complete_." Every astromech in the room suddenly activated their holo-projector and a real-time image of a large Yuuzhan Vong fleet was projected in several different places in the room.

The pilots of the Dozen gave up trying to figure it out and looked at Face with newfound respect.

"Thanks for the intel, General Loran."

"_Do what you can to stall them_," the Intelligence operative directed. "_The rest of my team are trying to get added help for Hapes._"

"Will do." Kyp tilted an imaginary cap at Face, and the monitor went blank. He then looked to his squadron. "You heard the man. Get to your ships and lets make the Vong regret coming to this galaxy."

**[=][=]**

"So once they reach your sector, they're all yours, Jedi Knight Kel. Good luck," Face acknowledged the man on the other end of the transmission before ending the call.

"And that's the last of the forces not currently engaged with the Yuuzhan Vong or on official assignment from higher up," Wraith Squadron's communication's expert, Rani D'ne, said, checking off one final box on the datapad in her hand. "Fleet Group Two is protecting Kuat, and the new Chief of State, a squiddy named Pwoe, repositioned Fleet Group Three over Dac. I might be able to appeal to my former commanding officer, but it'd technically be a violation of my parole." The Zeltron blinked. "I wonder if my parole officer made it off Coruscant."

"I don't think we're that desperate yet," Face smiled at the younger woman.

"Face, we're using two squads of Jedi who want to go out in a blaze of glory," Kell Tainer pointed out. "We _are _that desperate. Hey, can we…?"

"No," Face said before Kell could finish.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"You wanted to know if we could go out in a blaze of glory."

"Can we?"

"Can we?" Elassar Targon, the team's Devorian medic added eagerly.

"No and no."

"Can we?"

"No."

"Can we?" Both Kell and Elassar repeated like eager little kids wanting to really go on a dangerous amusement park ride.

"As your commanding officer, that's a definite 'no'."

"Aha! But as Elassar Targon, master of the universe, I say we can!" The Devorian exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes! Blazes of glory for the both of us!" Kell high-fived his squadmate.

Rani took it all in with great amusement as she fought to keep herself from smiling. "You'd think I'd be used to this after three months."

"It's not so bad," Sharr Latt, the team's psy-ops specialist, leaned back in his chair. He then titled his head back towards Elassar. "I'm not feeling real blaze-y, Master of the Universe, can we reschedule?"

"But the glory," Elassar moped, looking absolutely devastated.

The door to the room slid open and Wraith Squadron's tactics and computer specialist Bhindi Drayson walked in with a drink in one hand. Rani immediately shot to her feet and went over to the brunette. "Thank the Force you're here. Save me!"

Bhindi glared at the others. "Have you been picking on the newbie again?"

"No mom," both Kell and Elassar began shaking their heads no. When Bhindi continued to glare at them, the shaking turned into reluctant nods.

Bhindi raised an eyebrow and looked to Rani, who was playing the role of mortal-wounded waif to a tee. "Then what are you going to say to Rani here?"

"Sorry," Elassar and Kell said in unison.

"There, all better," Bhindi patted Rani on the shoulders with a sisterly smile.

Face just let the scene play out, a fond expression on his face. He knew that as ridiculous as it was, it was pretty much the only way Wraith Squadron could vent their stress in a safe manner. Being secret agents really did limit what they could do in their off-time. Given that they were about to try to intercept a Yuuzhan Vong fleet-group and try out some experimental tech, they definitely deserved some time to be silly.

"Boss," biologist Baljos Arnjak spoke up from his work bench.

"Go ahead."

"I've been reviewing the schematics Danni Quee sent over. We're going to have to get _really_ close to the clusterships if these pitons are going to stick."

"How close is 'really close'?"

"Docking-distance close," Baljos said with a shake of his head. "The clusterships are heavily armored _because_ they're so important. If we want to inject the package into the tissue beneath the plating, we're going to have to drill a hole and insert it manually. And this is provided we can get close enough to the most heavily guarded ships in their fleet."

"What about the launching mechanism the egg-heads sent over?" Bhindi asked seriously.

"We can use it if we want to see the pitons bouncing off the armor plating," Baljos answered. "Or if we're feeling _really, really_ lucky, try and hit a weak point in the armor."

"There are weak points?" Rani said in surprise.

"My point exactly," Baljos shook his head. "I mean, theoretically, we could use one of our fighters and start shooting a hole, and then launch the injector device into the hole after whatever unfortunate pilot goes out in a blaze of glory."

"Explosives?" Kell questioned.

"A shaped charge with enough explosive force _could_ make the necessary hole, but it would also be detected and whoever's on the outside of the ship will have to deal with space-Vong."

"Are we even sure it's going to work? I'd hate to have done all this for a dud."

"Danni Quee said she was pretty sure it would work," Face relayed.

"I feel relieved," Vort 'Piggy' saBinring said, looking pensive. A rare expression to see on a Gamorean. "I have an idea on how to get past the protective fleets and onto the targets, but it's going to be crazy."

"Our crazy or Jedi crazy?" Kell asked.

The genetically modified Gamorean looked to Kell grimly. "Worst than both."

**[=][=]**

"_Piggy was right_," Kell exhaled, doing his best not to feel dizzy as he floated in space.

"_He's always right_," Elassar agreed, floating several kilometers away. "_How did I get roped into this again_?"

"_We wanted to go out in blazes of glory_," Sharr Latt said in surrender. "_Little sister Rani told on us, remember_? _I distinctly remember trying to reschedule._"

"_I'm really, really, really sorry guys._"

"_That'd be much more believable if you weren't laughing about our eminent death_," Elassar said mournfully.

"_Let's hope Piggy and Circuitry Girl haven't messed up their calculations, otherwise we're going to end up splat on some Vong windshield_," Baljos opined.

"_Splat_," Kell added for effect. "_Tyria is going to kill me if she finds out about this._"

"_Sure, everyone blames the Gamorean for the shoddy, poly-dimensional calculations_."

"_We didn't mess up_," Bhindi said with mock offense. "_Well, at least __**I**__ didn't._"

Rani spoke up a moment later, her voice disciplined. "_Wraiths, comm-silence, fleet emerging from hyperspace now._"

The Wraiths—looking like fly specks in the void of space, floated about in the freezing vacuum with only a thin environmental suit protecting them from certain death—fell silent. A split second later, dozens upon dozens of Yuuzhan Vong craft lanced out of hyperspace. Large cruisers, bulging carriers, wicked-looking frigates, and the goal of Wraith Squadron, three large clusterships—the communication's control hub of the fleet.

The free-tumbling Wraiths were puny in comparison, not even registering as a blip on the sensors of the living fleet. Said fleet blazed onwards, cutting through space as they rested their dovin basals and prepared for yet another jump that would take them one step closer to Hapes.

Unseen by anyone, the Wraiths did their best to angle their bodies towards the approaching clusterships. The specially-designed grips on their gloves allowed them to stick onto the coralline armor of the alien communication vessels, and one by one, they each hitched a ride onto their designated vessel. They knew that they only had minutes to get their job done. If they were on the outside of the ship when it jumped back into hyperspace, their bodies would be shredded by the faster-than-light speeds.

With some urgency, they used specialized equipment to make a tiny hole in the armor plating. The devices used were hand-cranked and gave off no energy signature. For their mission, all the operators needed to do was make a hole less than one centimeter in diameter. The drill-bits themselves were completely hollow, and once a segment of the armored plating was cored away, the core was stored in a pack for future study. Then, an injector device was inserted into the now empty hole, and a specialized cocktail of genetic information and nanotech was pumped into the softer tissue beneath the armor.

Mission complete, the Wraiths let go of their targets, floating off into space again just as the fleet leaped back into hyperspace.

"_Mission successful,_" Kell reported professionally. "_Target One infected._"

"_Target Two is infected,"_ Elassar confirmed.

"_No joy on Target Prime,"_ Sharr reported. "_They had some type of crew working on the outside and Bio-Boy and I didn't have an opportunity to dock._"

"_Two out of three, not bad. Enjoy the starscape for a bit longer. The Errant Venture will jump in once it's confirmed the Vong have completely exited the system_."

"_Hopefully the data we get will have been worth the risk_."

Face listened to the exchange and managed to sag back into his chair, the death grip he had had on the chair's arms finally relaxing. As a leader, he knew that his orders might get the people he sent out killed, but at the same time, Wraith Squadron had long become a family to him. The conflict of interest was maddening, yet he knew they had a job to do. Their primary objective was to stay alive. Failing that, they were supposed to go out making the galaxy a better place. In the current times, it seemed like the primary objective was getting harder every day, impossible even.

But then again, they were Wraith Squadron, and impossible was what they did.

**[=]Chapter End[=]  
A\N:** Am slightly sick so apologies for any typos that slipped past me. Next chapter, next week...and so the story continues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**[=][=]**

Holocams hovered all around the packed courtroom as burly guards in all red outfits did their best to keep the extra reporters and refugees out of the bulging doors. The entire Hall of Justice—located in an annex building of the Fountain Palace—was completely occupied, with four trials going on simultaneously. Naturally, all of Hapes had their eyes on the going-ons. It wasn't every day that two members of the royal family and three Jedi were tried. The Hapan twins, Taryn and Trista Zel, were being charged with the heinous crime of murdering the sitting queen mother—and more importantly, getting caught doing so. Jedi Tesar and Alema were facing over three dozen charges of assault on a member of the Hapan Palace Guard, multiple counts of damage to royal property, and interference in a case of high treason. Topping the four of them was Anakin Solo, charged with over a quarter of a million deaths at Fondor, and causing grave danger to Hapes itself for inciting the Yuuzhan Vong and making Hapes a target. Lost in the big trials with filled-to-capacity courtrooms was the trial of lowly Private Moreem Espara, who was facing dereliction of duty, cowardice, and treason.

All in all, the Hall of Justice was a madhouse, with multiple HoloNet channels from near and far covering the trial of the 'famed' Anakin Solo, many local channels following the trials of Taryn and Trista, and a smattering of reporters covering Alema and Tesar's joint trial. The hubbub was loud enough that some people had to shout at the person next to them just to be heard. Flashes of light from pictures being taken, the bright shine from holo-cams recording, all around the Hall of Justice, multiple languages could be heard as reporters from all over the galaxy prepared for a once-in-a-lifetime chance to make a name for themselves.

"_**New Order Progressive NewsNet is proud to bring you our latest update on the Solo-debacle within the Hapan Consortium. Jedi Anakin Solo has obviously inherited his parents' reckless disregard for law and order as he once again places countless lives in jeopardy. Despite murdering hundreds of thousands of brave men and women from the Hapes Cluster, he had the gall to not only return here, but to believe they'd shelter him as well. This evidently goes well in-hand with his history of rash decisions, including his most recent mission on Myrkr. As we reported last, the Jedi Order selfishly decided that self-preservation was more valuable than the lives of the millions of people they were sworn to serve. Not only did Anakin Solo's mission antagonize the Yuuzhan Vong and insulted their religion, it also resulted in the deaths of over a third of the strike team…**_"

"_And you're watching the Perre Needmo News-hour, field-reporter Madhi Vaandt on scene here on Hapes outside of the Hall of Justice. Inside, Jedi Anakin Solo is facing a possible death sentence for his role in the decimation of the Hapan Fleet over Fondor almost a year and a half ago. During the conflict, a superweapon over Corellia was fired, resulting in the destruction of not only the Yuuzhan Vong fleet attacking the New Republic shipyards there, but also the Hapan defenders who had rushed to the New Republic's aid. The resulting devastation caused untold political turmoil here in the Hapan Consortium, with many using the losses to undermine then Queen Mother Teneniel's rule. Queen Mother Teneniel herself was only recently assassinated, with the supposed perpetrators also on trial today…_"

"…**Prosecutor Bran'ke Vas expressed her confidence in a conviction of the traitors Taryn and Trista from the House of Zel earlier today, stating that 'no one is above the law, not even members of the Royal Family. I swear to you that I will achieve justice for our beloved Queen Mother Teneniel and see to it that Taryn and Trista will be made examples of for all those who think they can ascend to the throne on Hapes by deposing its rightful ruler'. It is said that the Justice Minister herself, Lady Alyssia Djo, will personally preside over the trial.**

**In other news, the prosecutor in the case of the Jedi Solo is none other than a rising star in the noble houses Ducha'da Tiraena AlGray, who has come all the way here from Saf'raire for this special case. Ducha'da AlGray is second-in-line of her House and is said to be the first prosecutor her age to reach a hundred convictions in a single year. The fact that she is present indicates that Ta'a Chume wants to make sure the Jedi Solo doesn't use any legal loopholes to escape Hapan justice**_."_

"No Jaina you can't. Throttling those reporters would be a bad idea," Ganner deadpanned as the petite brunette clenched the banister in front of them with a white-knuckled grip. Then remembering that his own neck was on the line, quickly added. "At least wait until the camera stop filming."

"You hear what they're saying," Jaina hissed through clenched teeth. "They're talking as if Anakin's already been convicted! The trial hasn't even started yet!"

"And thanks to Alema and Tesar, the Hapan people have an even poorer image of the Jedi," Tekli muttered disgruntled. The Chadra-Fan healer was furious that the remains of their friends had subpoenaed as 'evidence' in the Anakin case. Even more furious that the crew of the _Ru Murleen_had granted the request given the perilous diplomatic situation they were in. Her anger radiated from her as the normally reserved healer made sure any around her could feel her displeasure at the situation.

"Don't worry," Ganner said in a low voice. "These Hapans seem like they're very big on show. They're going to want this to be a drawn-out trial to make sure the entire Consortium knows in detail what Anakin has done."

"What do you know about the prosecutor in Anakin's case, Tenel Ka?" Leia spoke up from behind the row of young Jedi. Due to the many trials, the Jedi, friends, and family of the Solos were all spread out. Luke was viewing Alema and Tesar's trial, Mara was watching the twins', and Lando, Tendra, and Anja had chosen to watch Moreem Espara's. This left Anakin's trial to the rest of the Myrkr strike team and Han and Leia.

Tenel Ka turned slightly. "I know only of her House, and only because of its reputation. House AlGray is part of the Heritage Council of Hapes. Their job is to oversee cultural affairs, trade between Houses, and preserve the traditions of those who came before us. Among the noble Houses, they have considerable influence in the Hapan royal court and have strong ties to my grandmother."

"Your grandmother really does have too much time on her hands," Han scowled.

"She intends to harass me and my friends until I give in to her demands and become Queen Mother," Tenel Ka said darkly. "My mother's death is meant to force the issue and keep my mother from appointing anyone."

"See my previous statement," Han grumbled with a shake of his head. "So, are you going to take the throne?"

"Han," Leia chided with a sigh.

"What? I'm just asking. I'd help to know if I have to bow and call her 'your Highness' the next time I see her."

"With the deepest respect to your family, Mr. Solo, I will not," Tenel Ka replied with an even voice that hid any emotion. She glanced briefly at Jacen, who was sitting next to her. He gave her lone hand a squeeze of support, and she continued on. "What my Grandmother is asking me to do is put the needs of sixty three systems before the fate of an entire galaxy. She does not seem to understand that if the Jedi Order and New Republic fails, then Hapes will stand alone and fall along with it. Though I feel some loyalty to Hapes, I am a Jedi first and foremost. I will not let my friends face the Yuuzhan Vong or any other threats alone."

"With respects to your grandmother," Leia said carefully. "Do you really think she'll just stop until she gets what she wants?"

"No. But, as Jacen would put it, I do believe she will be the one to 'blink' first. For her, Hapes is everything. If her machinations are destabilizing Hapes to the point of collapse, she will amend her thinking."

"You're gambling with the fates of sixty-three systems," Han remarked.

"And my grandmother is gambling with the fate of a galaxy, I have more to lose," Tenel Ka answered back. "If Hapes falls, it would not be the first sector to do so."

"True," the former smuggler allowed.

A giant gong echoed through the courtroom, and the hubbub instantly faded into a deathly silence. The five judges overseeing the trial all took their seats on raised platforms, and the attorneys on both sides stood respectfully. After bows of respect, the attorneys sat and the trial began.

And ended almost immediately.

"Your honors," the Hapan defense attorney's voice filled the quiet courtroom just as the prosecutor was about to begin her opening statement. The defense attorney glanced sidelong at Anakin, looking very dubious. "My client has elected to plead guilty to all charges."

The loud roar that accompanied the announcement took several minutes and a banging of the gong to bring back under control. The chief justice leaned forward to peer at the defendant's table as holo-cams flitted all about.

"Anakin Solo, is this true? You are willing to plead guilty to every count of murder, every charge of destruction of royal property, and…"

"Yes, your honor, all of them," Anakin spoke into the microphone.

The judges looked utterly flummoxed not just by the confirmation, but by the confidence in which it had been spoken.

One of the judges, an older woman, steepled her fingers together."Can you explain why you would do such a thing?"

Before Anakin could even utter a word, a reporter burst into the courtroom. "Jedi's Alema Rar and Tesar Sebatyne have pleaded guilty to all charges!"

Said reporter was followed by another. "The traitors Taryn and Trista Zel have admitted to murdering the Queen Mother Teneniel!"

A third reporter entered the courtroom with not quite the same urgency and made his announcement. "Private Moreen Espara has pleaded guilty to desertion and treason."

The uproar was much louder this time, with multiple voices talking over one and other and holocams zooming all around.

"So much for long, drawn out trial," Jaina said to Ganner.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be wrong sometimes."

"Order! I will have order!" The gong banged several times. "This court has not yet accepted Anakin Solo's guilty plea!"

The crowd settled down, but only just.

"Why do I sense Anakin's hand in this?" Zekk muttered.

"Because this has him written all over it," Tekli grumbled. "He does realize I can't heal him if he's executed, right?"

"Anakin Solo, I asked you to explain your reasoning for the plea."

Anakin tilted his head respectfully towards the judge. "Your honors, I pleaded guilty because I am. I allowed a moment of weakness to ruin countless lives, not once, but twice. Had I been firm in my beliefs, things would be different. That same weakness caused the deaths of many of my fellow Jedi in my most recent mission. But no more. Anyone who thinks they can bargain with these Yuuzhan Vong, trade lives for peace, is living a lie. There were close to four-hundred Yuuzhan Vong capital ships at Fondor. The defenders were outnumbered and outmatched. Even then, _some_ people wanted to try and find a peaceful solution. For a split second, I wavered. That split second cost the deaths of all I am accused of killing. That same split second of hesitation on Myrkr caused a good friend of mine to jump in front of an amphistaff meant for my sister and caused my friend to die. I won't waver anymore."

The present members of the Myrkr Strike Force all covertly glanced towards Jacen. There was no mistaking who those _some people_ were.

"I am guilty," Anakin finished. "Unless you want to give the hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong ships who are about to descend on this world the honor of killing me and my fellow Jedi, you better get things done quickly. After all, you saw what they did to Ithor. You can't negotiate with those murderers, you can't make friends with them, and you certainly can't hope for any sort of mercy. Now, are we done with this nerf and Wookie show?"

Han subtly nudged Leia with his elbow and showed her a datapad he had been viewing. Playing on it was the news-coverage of Alema and Tesar's trial, and Alema's own reasoning for her plea.

_"…You guys are so kriffed. The fleet that's coming is going to make what the Vong did to Sernpidal look like a mercy compared to what's going to happen here. These are the hardcore religious nuts that worship children's stories and place all their woes on make believe figures because they don't want to face the truth that they fracked themselves over. I mean, I could probably help fight against them, but I doubt you Hapans even have the guts to stand up on your own. So I figured, if you guys kill me now, I won't have to be around when they start bombing and Vong-forming this planet._"

Leia's eyebrows shot up. Han held up a finger, and then switched it to the second-most covered trial, that of the Zel twins.

"_We have no reason __**not**__ to admit it. In the state she was in, was she truly going to lead Hapes to victory against what is to come? That murderous Solo is on trial for destroying three-quarters of our royal fleet at Fondor. What people aren't aware is that that entire fleet would have been wiped out even if Centerpoint hadn't been fired. There were thousands of Yuuzhan Vong vessels there to destroy a New Republic shipyard. There is no way our brave men and women would have survived that onslaught. And now we have not one but two Yuuzhan Vong fleets coming for us? We are already short of ships, being short on strong leadership was something we definitely didn't need. So yes, we killed her. Killed her so Hapes would be strong once more._"

Another swipe showed the pre-recorded proceedings of the last trial.

"_Private Espara, do you understand the charges you are admitting to_? _There will be no reprieve._"

"_The way I see it, Colonel, Hapes is sentencing to death the only people on this planet that can actually stop the Yuuzhan Vong from killing us all. Whether I die by firing squad seems pointless considering that firing squad isn't going to last much longer than me. So yes, I understand the consequences, and yes, I am prepared to accept them. I wish you and the rest of the Hapan armed forces the best of luck in the coming invasion._"

Han, Leia, and the Myrkr team members present all stared gobsmacked at the datapad, various expressions of disbelief written on their faces. Jaina was the first to sum up some part of what they were feeling.

"I don't care if that idiot brother of mine survives the Hapan justice system. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he hadn't!"

**[=][=]**

The greatest let-down combined with the greatest shock in recent Hapan news circuits had left the planet in a state of befuddlement. The prosecutors, who had expected to make names for themselves against high-profile criminals, were denied the opportunity. The gambling houses all won big time from the unexpected and very sudden ending of the trials. The HoloNet newscasters who had anticipated a long, drawn out affair and had all sort of facts and numbers to go along with their 'in depth' reports, could only give a wrap-up of the morning's events before being put on other assignments. After all, with the Yuuzhan Vong coming, the last thing they wanted to do was to be caught on the planet as it was destroyed.

As for the Hapan political machine, it had come to a screeching halt as the seemingly most suicidal of maneuvers threw well-thought-out plans in disarray. All the prisoners were hustled back into the cell-blocks after a very hasty sentencing—all the prisoners were sentenced to deaths because of their crimes—and life on Hapes for the common people went on. Life for the not-so-common people, however, had been kicked into high orbit, or maybe half-way to the other side of the galaxy. And life for non-Hapans and Jedi not named Alema, Anakin, or Tesar had taken yet another unexpected twist that left them struggling to catch up the latest change in events.

"What in blazes is he thinking?" Han vocalized in the central room of the spacious _Lady Luck_.

"He obviously isn't," Jaina said darkly, her worry for her little brother radiating from her.

"There is one thing he did do," Mara spoke up, shaking her head. "Not sure if it was on purpose or not, but he managed to get himself a delayed death sentence."

"'Delayed'?" Ganner frowned. "I don't know about that. The Hapans really seemed out for blood."

Lando turned on the HoloNet and flipped to a local news channel. The one thing being played were the statements from the 'criminals' being broadcasted and dissected over and over again by 'experts'. "They are, but they're in a bind. The ones trying to use this trial to seize power know that these kids have a point. Regardless of where they stand on the political spectrum, they know that Hapes is in big trouble without outside support. Support they know they'll lose if they let the sentences be carried out. The ones working with the Vong for selfish reasons are even worse off. They can't let the Hapan justice system deprive the Vong of taking care of a trio of Jedi, especially a high profile Jedi like Anakin. Both sides expected a long, drawn out, drama-filled trial to give them time to work behind the scenes and make all sorts of backroom deals. I'm sure that if Ta'a Chume has a hand in this, she'll even use it to pressure Tenel Ka to take the throne."

"'_If' _she has a hand in this?" Tenel Ka scowled. "You think she does not?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Lando held up a placating hand. "But your grandmother seems like a subtle, careful, and very intelligent schemer. Having your mother openly assassinated and framing your cousins the moment you arrive here seems neither subtle nor careful. She probably had a hand in your mother's initial decline in order to seize more power, true. But it's more than likely that someone used a framework already in place for their own means. Why else would Taryn and Trista be framed? Given that they'd be next in line for the throne after you, it'd make sense for a usurper to get rid of them too."

"It is also just as likely that the approaching Yuuzhan Vong fleet has unnerved her enough to make her alter her plans," Tenel Ka replied coolly. "She wants me to be Queen Mother because she says Hapes need a strong Queen Mother. She forgets that my mother was a strong Queen Mother and that she poisoned my mother because my mother had become politically inconvenient to her. Now my mother is politically inconvenient for a completely opposite reason and Ta'a Chume wishes me to make up for her short-sightedness."

"That could also be true," Lando allowed. "Getting back on topic though. Whether it's Ta'a Chume or some other relative of yours vying for the throne, none of them will be able to carry out the execution of the prisoners until the impending doom of two Yuuzhan Vong warfleets is settled."

"So what now?" Tekli grumped. "We have a group of politicians who want to personally kill Anakin and the others to send a message, and another group of politicians who want to have the Yuuzhan Vong kill Anakin and the others to send a completely different message. In the meantime, we have a single Mon Cal cruiser in orbit, a decimated Hapan navy, and two Yuuzhan Vong religious battle fleets heading for us."

"I say we bust the others out of prison, get on our ships, and leave Hapes to its fate," Jaina said darkly. "If they're selfish and stupid enough to play these games even knowing what's on the way, then they deserve whatever is coming to them."

"Not all of Hapes deserves what a few short-sighted few are condemning them to," Luke said is gentle rebuke. "And even those who might deserve it are acting out of fear and the basic desire to survive. As Jedi, we're bound to show them that despite how dark things are now, there will always be hope where one least expects it."

"With all due respect, Uncle Luke," Jaina's brown eyes narrowed. "Anakin just lost his best friend in the entire galaxy, pretty much his _only_ friend. He's the last person who should be making life-altering decisions. It'd be like Tenel Ka making a decision to become Queen Mother with Jacen gone, or you deciding to have the Jedi go to war after losing Aunt Mara. He's not exactly in the best mind set right now. Maybe instead of some clever plan, Anakin wants the Hapans to kill him since he believes it's a punishment he deserves. Keeping him around people who want to give him that punishment won't do anything for his mental state."

"Jaina, you have to admit," Jacen said in a much calmer, even voice. "Anakin has a history of making rash decisions."

"Jacen," Jaina all but growled at her twin.

"Hear me out. This isn't me questioning his choices again," Jacen said, trying to stem off another argument. "More like me trusting him to be…well…him. Yes, Anakin might be hurting because of Tahiri. Yes, he might have gotten even more reckless because of that. But if there was one thing Anakin was always good at, it was seeing the bigger picture before all of us. If Anakin is daring the Hapans to kill him, he must know that it'll cause all sorts of problems. Like Uncle Lando and Tekli said, regardless of their politics, the Hapans _can't_ kill Anakin without screwing themselves over. If he wanted an easy out, all he would have had to do was ask Tenel Ka to become Queen Mother."

"And out of respect for your family, I would have done as asked if he had requested it," Tenel Ka said, tilting her head as she sat on the couch next to Jacen.

"Maybe he just doesn't want another set of childhood friends broken up," Anja spoke up unexpectedly, causing pretty much everyone to look at her as if she had grown another head. "What?"

"Anja?"

"I never really had any, you know. Childhood friends," Anja began, gazing out the viewport window. She then turned and smiled a small smile at Jacen, Jaina, and the other young Jedi present. "In fact, my first real friends were you guys. It's just…if I ever lost my best friend because of something I did. I'd want to protect all my other friends to keep them from feeling the same pain. It's probably worse because you Jedi can feel each other when you die, right? Given how close he is to his family, if I were him, I'd be doing everything I could to make sure Jaina and Jacen don't feel what he's feeling right now. Even if that meant getting the rest of you off this planet and leaving me for the kath hounds."

"It sounds like him," Jaina said mutedly, head bowed.

Jacen nodded in agreement. "Getting everyone to plead guilty is a part of his plan then. You know, to speed things along so we're not here when the Vong come knocking."

The silence that followed was full of almost tangible emotion, with more than a few people wiping away tears. For Anakin's family, they were especially moved. With Jaina staring with watery eyes out one view port, and Jacen lightly resting one hand atop Tenel Ka's. Han draped his arms around Leia from behind, while Mara and Luke shared a small hand squeeze.

The moment ended when a sensor panel blipped, stirring everyone from their thoughts. Lando went over to the door panel, glanced at who was outside, and then looked back over his shoulder.

"Tenel Ka, it looks like your father's here to pay you a visit."

"My father?" Tenel Ka took a moment to compose herself before rising from the couch and making her way to the airlock. Seeing that it was indeed her father standing outside, she activated the door. "Father?"

"Tenel Ka," Isolder greeted with a tilt of his head, not stepping into the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Tenel Ka said in confusion. "Has grandmother…"

"As far as I know, Ta'a Chume hasisolated herself in her quarters and is trying to find a way to salvage the mess created by your friend."

"Then why are you here?"

"To give to you a few items that belonged to your mother," Isolder stated evenly. "May I come aboard your ship, ?"

"If it's okay with your daughter, it's fine with me," Lando gestured.

"Thank you," Isolder entered the _Lady Luck_ and withdrew a coarse, drawstring pouch from his silken vest. The pouch was made from what suspiciously looked like Rancor hide and seemed very out of place in the hands of the Crown Prince in Hapan finery. "These are items that I managed to retrieve from the evidence locker. In Hapan tradition, they are meant to be passed on from mother to daughter. I know your mother would wish for you to have these, and that they will be better off in your hands than part of the Game played by the court."

Tenel Ka reverently took the pouch. She could feel by the different shapes that there were three objects inside. She reached in and pulled out the smallest object, an emerald ring. She frowned at the ring, not recalling ever seeing her mother wear such a gaudy piece of jewelry. A questioning eyebrow towards her father, however, yielded no answers. She carefully set the ring down on the nearby holotable and pulled out the second item.

The second item caused a different type of surprise to strike. In the center of a silvery chain-like necklace, was a triangular holocron barely bigger than the ring. Tenel Ka was well versed in Jedi lore from her studies on Yavin Four and knew that the shape of the holocron indicated it was of Sith origin. More than a few others saw what Tenel Ka held, and their own surprise was evident on their faces. With a bit more care, Tenel Ka placed the small holocron down on the table and reached into the bag to pull out the last item.

It was a lightsaber.

This time, Tenel Ka wasn't about to let her father go without explaining it. Those of Dathomir generally didn't make lightsabers, relying more on Force-techniques in combat. Only the Nightsisters focused on lightsaber and plasma-bow construction since their own Force spells tended to come at a physical cost.

"It belonged to your mother. As far as I know, she constructed it when she was about your age."

Tenel Ka examined the lightsaber, the hilt made of the finger bone of some creature and decorated with battle etchings made in relief by volcanic sand. "Like the ring, I have never seen her with this."

"She knew that its appearance on Hapes would only give your grandmother ammunition against her. For some reason, however, it was on her person when…she passed on."

Tenel Ka activated the weapon and a very unique blade hummed into existence. The blade was a deep, almost purple shade of scarlet. It appeared to give off a scorching heat if the distortions rippling around the shaft of energy were anything to go by, yet felt cold at the same time. "The crystal she used?"

"Something she found on the _Chu'unthor_ when she was a teenager, or so I was told," Isolder explained softly. "During her exile, she spent an inordinate amount of time attempting to break into the ancient vessel that had crashed on her world. In one such venture, she was able to breach a single room. In it were training manuals and crystals. Your mother told me that the one in that Jedi weapon is the exact same crystal the first of her people, Allya, used."

Tenel Ka weaved the blade through the air, and then jumped as one of the elaborate carpets on the deck floor ignited when the blade swept a few centimeters above it. She quickly deactivated the blade as Jacen threw his outer robe on the small fire to snuff it out.

"Cold fire. For some reason, I can see that blade fitting her personality," Luke said with a whimsical smile.

Isolder nodded in agreement. "Truly."

"You said that it was on her person when she was murdered?" Tenel Ka asked.

"Yes."

"She must have felt something in the Force," Mara said solemnly.

"So a ring and a holocron," Jacen picked up his robe, now with a scorch mark on the inner lining. "Holocron first?"

"Agreed," Tenel Ka said to her friend. A gesture towards the necklace had it floating into the air over the charred segment of carpet. The crystal at the center of the holocron pulsed with a soft red light as its metal casing shifted and slid across its surface to form a stand beneath it.

An image swam into view, that of a weary and defeated looking Teneniel. The image smiled wanly at Tenel Ka, a rueful crinkle creasing tired eyes.

"_I am Teneniel Djo, daughter of the Singing Mountain Clan, great-grand daughter of Allya herself, mother of a daughter, wife of a husband, Queen Mother of Hapes. These are my final words. Daughter of mine. Learn my words and learn them well, for they are the foundations that will increase your strength and keep you safe from harm_. _In the Book of Law it is said that those who suffer emotion will never enjoy peace. Through my life and all the struggles it contained, I have discovered this is not the case. It was through emotion that I found purpose, found peace. I could not be more proud of you daughter, for all that you are and all that you have done. I pass into the next life at peace knowing that you have surrounded yourself with those who truly care and love you._

_Allya's teachings further say that those who choose ignorance will never know their own greatness. Never choose the easy path, daughter, for I know that you are destined to do great things. Be passionate in life, in love, and your burdens will never dominate you. _

_As I lay in this bed, waiting for death to claim me, I find that I do not fear it. It is said that those who fear death will never achieve pure power. Yet what is power but a vacuum that will drain all those who seek it. I do not regret coming to this world, marrying your father, having you. But I do miss Dathomir and its untamed wilderness. Stay true to yourselves, daughter of mine. Never forget that your magic must always be used wisely. Never concede to evil, lest you be consumed by it. And never yield to those who try to tell you how to live your life. You are my daughter, child of Hapes and Dathomir, but do not let either define you. My final request for you is to live, my daughter. Live your life to the fullest. Farewell, Tenel Ka Djo and may the Force and the spirits of our ancestors be with you._"

Teneniel's image faded away, leaving the cabin of the _Lady Luck_ completely silent. Tenel Ka was frozen in place, staring vacantly at the empty space the image of her mother had occupied. Her heart ached, her thoughts racing as silent tears trailed out from her soft gray eyes.

Jacen silently stepped up behind the red-haired warrior, not embracing her but shielding her from the sympathetic gazes of the others in the room. "The ring next, Tenel Ka?"

Tenel Ka took in a shuddering breath, looking gratefully to him as she pulled heavily from their bond to compose herself. His soft brown eyes shown in silent acknowledgement as she plucked the gaudy emerald ring from his hand. "Yes, the ring."

After the message from the holocron, the ring seemed insignificant. Holding the ring up to the ceiling lights to get a better view, however, Tenel Ka was startled to see that that wasn't the case. Sensing her surprise, the others glanced at the small piece of jewelry.

"Tenel Ka?" Jacen voiced. "What's wrong?"

"This…it is a micro-datacrystal," Tenel Ka breathed out. "Hidden in plain sight. Mr. Calrissian, may I use your holoprojector."

"What's mine is yours," Lando made a sweeping gesture to the table.

Tenel Ka removed the gem and placed it into the datareader on the table. The holotable hummed to life and an image was projected above it. Hapan script scrolled in rapid fashion, accompanied by images of various Hapan naval vessels. Tenel Ka shook her head slowly in disbelief. "It is an accounting of a Hapan fleet. One built _after _Fondor."

"After?" Eyebrows rose.

"Yes," Tenel Ka scanned the data. "According to this, the fleet was already being put together before the battle. After Fondor, my mother intensified her efforts. She used funds from smaller families, from corporations and from civilian channels. The ships are staffed not by the traditional Hapan Royal Navy, but from commoner ranks. Its commander is Captain Astarta, a very close friend and protector of my father. Father, were you aware of this?"

"That she would be the commander of a secret fleet commissioned by your mother, no," Isolder blinked in shock. "Two years ago she told me she was retiring on her homeworld and taking up work in the private sector."

Leia couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems like your mother managed to do all this without Ta'a Chume being the wiser."

Jacen nodded. "And because they're not made up of nobles, their loyalties will be towards your mom and not Ta'a Chume too."

"I see a big problem though," Jaina pointed to the section that designated the numbers of each ship. "If we pit this untested fleet against battle-hardened religious zealot Vong, they're going to be massacred. Especially since the Vong still have them outnumbered."

"They won't be fighting alone," Mara voiced. "First Fleet is en route, but whether they get here before or after the Yuuzhan Vong is anyone's guess."

"It seems like we have a laundry's list of things to do," Anja voiced. "Where do we start?"

Jacen held up a hand, a faint Solo-glint in his eyes. "I have an idea."

"You do?" Tenel Ka cocked her head at him. "At the moment any plan will be welcome."

"I'm glad you said that," Jacen grinned. "The only question we have to answer is, just _how_ much do you want to mess with your grandmother's head?"

**[=][=]**

"Ta'a Chume, your granddaughter is not on Hapes," Trisdin said deferentially.

For the second time that week, Ta'a Chume's wine-glass stopped before touching her lips and her lips thinned. "Trisdin?"

"I know you sent for her, Ta'a Chume, but when your messenger reached her quarters, the Chume'da Tenel Ka Djo was not present. We enquired with your granddaughter's friends and were told that she is no longer on Hapes."

"Then she has returned to the New Republic cruiser."

"No, ma'am. The ship has maintained its position in orbit and our look-outs report no vessel has approached it. Is it possible your granddaughter has fled Hapes?"

Ta'a Chume shook her head. "Not if her friends are still here. I want you find out where she has disappeared to. Have SigTel comb through the registries of all ships leaving this planet in the last few hours. And send for her friends. My granddaughter is up to something."

"Ta'a Chume, no disrespect meant, but this is just another sign your granddaughter is not the Queen Mother Hapes needs. What Queen Mother would abandon Hapes when the Yuuzhan Vong are right on our doorstep?"

"Trisdin, I find myself with very little patience these days. You will either carry out my commands or never step foot before me again."

Trisdin's expression didn't change as he bent on one knee before her. "As you say, Ta'a Chume."

"You're dismissed, Trisdin."

"Ta'a Chume, one more thing if I may."

"Speak." Ta'a Chume's tone said many things with that one word.

"Representatives from the Peace Brigade have arrived on Hapes and have requested an audience. They can guarantee the safety of Hapes if we hand over the Jedi to their masters. If we rid Hapes of the Jedi, we need not fear the fleets en route or rely on New Republic aide."

"You are suggesting Hapes yield to the demands of these…people?"

"It is something to consider. War is not in Hapes' best interest. Neither is a Jedi Queen Mother. Both can be avoided." Trisdin paused purposefully, then pressed on. "Perhaps, as a gesture of goodwill, we can give to the Peace Brigaders Anakin Solo. In this way we can be rid of him and appease those who threaten…"

"Trisdin, Trisdin, Trisdin," Ta'a Chume sighed, causing him to look up from his bended-knee position.

"Ta'a Chume?"

"I know you know that appeasement is simply the beginning to an end. If Hapes were to do as you say, what's to stop the Peace Brigade from demanding more? Who's to say that the Yuuzhan Vong won't find some other reason to invade? War may not be in Hapes' best interest, but submitting to the demands of these outsiders is an even poorer position."

"Shall I tell the Peace Brigade members that you are busy?"

"No," Ta'a Chume said with a note of finality. "You will take a detachment of the Ni'Korish and eliminate them."

"Eliminate…"

"Do I need to define the word for you?"

"No, Ta'a Chume, your will will be done."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, Ta'a Chume."

Just as Trisdin reached the door, the Hapan matriarch spoke again, stopping him in his tracks. "And Trisdin. Question my decisions, go against me one more time, and you best pray that Alyssia finds you valuable enough to shelter you from my wrath."

Trisdin departed the room with a bit more urgency, leaving Ta'a Chume staring out the towering window at the moonlit capitol city below.

**[=][=]**

Jacen Solo felt a small amount of amusement at the thoughts he was picking up from his outwardly stoic co-pilot of the _Rock Dragon II_. Said co-pilot was taking very un-Jedi-like pleasure in imagining the confusion her grandmother must be experience at present time. All the carefully maneuvered people and drawn out schemes were currently useless if target of said schemes wasn't present to scheme upon.

As if sensing his amusement, Tenel Ka arched a single eyebrow at Jacen. "Can I help you, my friend?"

"No, nope," Jacen shook his head, struggling to keep from smiling.

"Are you certain?"

"More than certain."

A comfortable silence passed, Jacen carefully making sure their shuttle remained off the sensor-grid and undetected.

"What do you think your grandmother's doing now?" Jacen said casually.

Tenel Ka gave him a brief glance out of the corner of her eyes. "What she does now is not my concern."

"She's probably throwing a temper-tantrum," Jacen speculated out loud. "Ordering people about to make herself feel better."

"Probably." The corner of Tenel Ka's lips twitched.

"Just wait until she finds out your dad had Taryn and Trista moved from the palace dungeons and into the custody of the Jedi Order. We'd probably hear her yelling from out here."

"There is no air in space, sound would not travel."

"Your grandmother doesn't have some trans-Consortium holo-frequency she can use to yell at the entire Consortium all at once?"

Tenel Ka was about to deny it, but then cocked her head slightly in thought. "Actually, I would not put that past her."

"See, so hearing her melt down might actually be possible."

Jacen felt his childhood friend draw on more of her strength to keep from smiling and sent her a smug, mental grin. Tenel Ka rolled her eyes, their gray depths sparkling with mirth. "I suppose that is possible."

The door to the cockpit slid open and Taryn and Trista entered and settled into the passenger seats.

"We just finished going over the datapad you gave us," Trista began. "I can't really see Ta'a Chume agreeing to the plan."

"We plan to ask permission after the fact," Tenel Ka said with a cool emotional detachment. "Grandmother can either agree to the plan and help us save Hapes, or fight it and be on the sidelines as we save Hapes. She will choose the option that will keep her in a position to influence events, regardless of how much she approves of that option."

"It makes sense," Trista said slowly, parsing the response.

"Of course it all hinges on if my mom can convince Ta'a Chume to go along with it," Jacen said wryly. "No Queen Mother on Hapes will be allowed to rule for long without Ta'a Chume's backing."

"Cousin," Taryn said a bit timidly. "About that…Trista and I, we really didn't kill Chume Teneniel, we swear it."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Neither of us wants the throne," Trista added quickly. "All we want to do is become members of the _Chume'doro_ and serve you or whoever you designate. So…I know you've taken Taryn and I out here so there are no witnesses, but please don't do to us what grandmother has done to her rivals. We're no threat, honest."

"I know," Tenel Ka repeated patiently.

"Although, with regards to your future plans…" Jacen shared a sidelong glance with his friend. "Unfortunately, those won't be possible for you two."

"What do you mean?" Taryn said with a small amount of alarm. "We didn't kill Tenel Ka's mother and…"

"Cousin, calm yourself," Tenel Ka said with a touch of soothing. Despite her own emotional turmoil and the events unfolding all around her outside of her control, she was reminded once more that her cousins were barely eleven years of age and in even less control of their lives than she was. "I promise you that I hold no grudge against either of you."

"Then…as my sister said, what does the male Jedi mean, _Chume'da _Tenel Ka?"

"I have no intention of becoming Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium."

Tenel Ka's cousins went completely silent, their jaws dropping.

Taryn was the first to speak, looking at Tenel Ka very apprehensively. "But…but if you don't take the throne, then Lady Alyssia will have the next best claim. She might be the Justice Minister, but father always said that she's too allied to the Heritage Council to be what Hapes needs. She'll undo everything your mother and Ta'a Chume have tried to do for Hapes."

"She also doesn't know a thing about strategy," Trista added. "Before she became Justice Minister, she was in command of a detachment of the _Chume'doro_. But she led her team into a pirate ambush and the battle cruiser that had deployed her team was destroyed because of that. In saving herself and a few others, she left the rest of her people behind and the pirates were able to get the access-codes and comm-frequencies from her dead squad members."

"And forget Chelik," Taryn said in turn. "All of _Chume'ta _Secciah's daughters only care about power and enriching themselves. Chelik's no different. When Tris and I were babies, she tried to kill us to keep our branch of Ta'a Chume's line from even having a chance of taking the throne."

Jacen silently sent Tenel Ka his support as the red-haired Dathomiri-Hapan warrior steeled herself to reveal a very crucial part of the plan that had been concocted. A part of the plan that had been left off the datapad they had given the twins. "It is fortunate Chelik failed then. I was not referring to Secciah's line, or the lineage of any other of our grandmother's sisters. Any female of Ta'a Chume's bloodline has a claim that supersedes the claim of the rest of our extended family."

"But you're not…oh…" the realization dawned on both Taryn and Trista at the same time, innocent gray eyes growing round in shock and fear.

"_Chume'da…_" Trista breathed out, a hand reaching out to grip one of Taryn's. Plaintively she pleaded, "I…we…we don't _want_ to be Queen Mother."

"I know, and that is why I know that both of you would be great _Chume_ of the Hapan Consortium." Tenel Ka's own eyes shined apologetically. She briefly glanced over to Jacen as she continued on. "I am a Jedi. My place is with my friends and…those I care deeply for…I cannot become Queen Mother of this tiny portion of the galaxy while the war consumes its entirety. I can do more good for Hapes watching over it from afar, than I can do for it anchored to a throne."

"But we're only eleven," Taryn stammered. "And…and grandmother hated our mom."

"If things work out the way we hope," Jacen said gently. "Ta'a Chume will become one of your strongest supporters. She cares about Hapes. Knows that this Alyssia and all the other contenders for the throne won't cut it. As we speak, mom, Uncle Luke, and several other very convincing people are meeting with her to bring her around."

"And…" Trista's glanced out at the void of space. "The reason we're with the two of you now…"

"Is to give you two a reason for the rest of Hapes to back you," Jacen nodded, sensing the very intelligent red-head's train of thought. "Tenel Ka and I are here for moral support and to act as advisors, but the two of you are going to get the credit for the win."

"And if we don't win, we'll be your scapegoats," Tenel Ka finished. "But we _will _win and the rest of the noble houses, even the hold-outs, will find it very difficult not to acknowledge your rule. My father, and your own, will advise you on the running of the Consortium. With their help, Ta'a Chume's backing, and the victory we will pull off, the both of you will have a very stable support system from which to draw upon."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't _we_ get a say in this?" Taryn protested. "We haven't even agreed to it."

Tenel Ka closed her eyes, a shard of pain stabbing deeply. Her mother had spent a good portion of her political capital so that Tenel Ka wouldn't be forced to become Queen Mother. And here she was, forcing that burden onto two girls who were nearly nine years her junior. "To put it bluntly, cousins. No, you don't get a say in it. I need to be out in the galaxy doing my duty as a Jedi. At the same time, however, I will not let my homeworld descend into chaos. It needs a strong leader who won't let it backslide into an isolationist backwater. Who won't bend to Ta'a Chume's machinations. Who can make the hard choices and won't let power corrupt them. I don't care if the two of you end up resenting, even hating me, for the rest of your lives. But _I_ need you to do this both for my own sake as well as for the sake of Hapes."

"_Chume'da_," Trista whispered, pained.

"No." Tenel Ka bowed her head for a moment, then looked up with glistening gray eyes, showing more emotion than she would have let anyone outside her close circle of friends see. "I say that it is for the good of Hapes, But this is not a fact. The fact is, this is a wholly selfish request. I have seen so much of the galaxy as a Jedi, seen the threats that lay outside of the Transitory Mist. I cannot confine myself here while my friends take on life-threatening threats far bigger than themselves. But…if you truly do not wish to take up the throne. If I have asked too much of you…I…I will remain on Hapes."

This silence in the cockpit stretched on, Taryn and Trista conducting a nonverbal communication between the both of them. Jacen leaned forward, gently rubbing Tenel Ka's back as he helped to reinforce her emotional barriers. Their eyes met, and he could see the anguish she was feeling reflected in them.

"Whatever happens…" was all Jacen said aloud.

Tenel Ka swallowed heavily, nodding gratefully. "Whatever happens."

"You two don't have to decide now," Jacen addressed the twins. "We have until the Yuuzhan Vong are beaten and we have to leave for you to…"

"We'll do it," Taryn cut him off.

"I just said…"

"We'll do it," Trista repeated her twin, arching a very Tenel Ka-like eyebrow at Jacen. Almost as if she was in disbelief that a male would dare doubt their decision.

"We promised your mother to serve you loyally," Taryn added, addressing Tenel Ka. "And if we can serve you by becoming Queen Mother, we will."

"The both of you are up to being joint Queen Mothers?" Jacen blinked at the suddenness of their decision. "I mean, I know we said…"

"I could hardly let Taryn be Queen Mother on her own," Trista deadpanned. "She'd execute all the nobles the moment they did something stupid."

"And I couldn't let Trist rule by herself," Taryn added. "She's about as fun as a Dug and would make Hapes all boring and everything."

Tenel Ka released a long breath, the tension in her body disappearing at her cousins' antics. "I thank you, truly. If you ever have need of my help, I will always be just a comm-call away."

Their ship sailed into a nebular cloud, and as the dust and debris parted, the outline of a fleet began to take shape. The four in the shuttle were glued to the viewport, all showing similar expressions of awe as row upon row of Battle Dragons, Nova-class battle-cruisers, Beta-cruisers, Miy'til bombers, and Miy'til fighters came into view. As impressive as the sight was, however, both Tenel Ka and Jacen knew that the fleet would still be outnumbered by what the Yuuzhan Vong were bringing.

Despite reassuring the twin eleven year old girls that a victory against the invaders was certain, the older pair in the shuttle knew better. One thing _was_ certain, however, and that was that they were definitely heading for the fight of their young lives.

Tenel Ka recovered first, tabbing the comm-system and giving her cousins a look of gratitude. "Hapan Fleet, this is Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan of Dathomir, escorting _Chume _Taryn Zel and _Chume _Trista Zel. Requesting permission to approach."

A momentary pause, and then a no-nonsense voice answered back. "_Jedi Knight Tenel Ka Djo, this is Fleet Commander Astarta. Hapes thanks you for ensuring the continuity of the Royal Family in these trying times. Permission to approach is granted. Head towards the Song of War and follow the docking coordinates._"

Tenel Ka ended the communications and took in and released another breath. "No turning back now."

"At least the fleet commander got the message."

"There is that."

Jacen twisted his body to look at the twins. "You two ready for your first Queen Motherly greetings?"

"Not going to matter if we aren't," Trista said pragmatically, though her normally tanned skin was looking a bit pale.

"We're not really _Chume_ until the rest of the noble houses confirm us," Taryn added quickly, gray eyes locked on the red Battle Dragon they were headed towards.

"This fleet was commissioned by Tenel Ka's mom," Jacen said. "They're probably under orders to obey whatever orders Tenel Ka gives. She says the two of you are Queen Mother, so that's what you are to this fleet. Having the military behind you is a pretty good step towards having an official standing with the rest of your people."

"Then lets hope they don't all get killed in the coming battle," Trista voiced.

The _Rock Dragon II_ settled into the hangar bay of the Fleet Commander's personal cruiser, and the quartet was escorted to the bridge with any pomp or ceremony. On the bridge, however, the officers and those present had arrayed themselves in two rows.

When the turbolift doors opened, the XO called out in Hapan the traditional greeting for a new Queen Mother, and the two rows of officers dropped down to bended knee and bowed their heads. Taryn and Trista just stared in shock at the display, frozen in place just outside the turbolift.

"_Chume _Taryn Zel, _Chume _Trista Zel, welcome to the _Song of War_. It will be my honor to have this ship serve as your flag for the coming battle," Astarta, clad in a SigTel-black uniform, began.

"I…I mean, we…We…thank you?" Taryn tried, stuttering.

"What my sister means is that we appreciate the welcome, but there are more pressing matters to attend to," Trista said in turn, having used the time to collect her thoughts. "Please, stand."

"Indeed." Tenel Ka saw Astarta's lips twitch as the older woman fought back a smile. Astarta gestured to the rest of the bridge crew. "Back to your stations. Inform the fleet that the _Song of War _has the future of Hapes onboard and that we are to commence battle preparations."

The crew dispersed. As they did, Tenel Ka slipped a datacrystal into Taryn's hands and briefly used the Force to give her cousin an overview of what it contained.

"Fleet Commander," Taryn said, casting a startled look to her cousin before refocusing on the red-haired officer.

"Yes,_ Chume_?"

"I have…We have…Oh blast it. I have a datacrystal with the latest intel and estimates of enemy strength. Please see to it that the information makes its way to the other captains."

"Yes, _Chume. _And for the future, _Chume, _you are the Queen Mother…well one of two…now. You don't have to be polite about giving orders."

"Errr…okay, thank you," Taryn stammered, looking completely out of her element. She again looked to her cousin, gray eyes pleading.

"_Chume _Taryn, _Chume_ Trista," Tenel Ka spoke, her own gaze softening in sympathy. "Will you do the Jedi Order the honor and allow Jedi Knight Solo and myself to assist you in commanding this fleet?"

"That will be appreciated," Trista breathed out, gripping the lifeline tossed out. "We will make sure Hapes remembers your contributions when we emerge victorious."

"We will be victorious?" One of the bridge crew whispered, fear radiating off of her as the datacrystal's information now scrolled over the tactical holo-table. "I…how…?"

Tenel Ka eyed the officer sternly, making sure that those listening in could only see her steely glare and stone-faced expression and not her own doubts. "Lieutenant, even at its weakest, the Hapan Consortium under a single Queen Mother has never lost a battle within the Transitory Mists. We now have two Queen Mothers and a rebuilt fleet that is among the strongest in Hapan history. What you should do be doing is pitying the Yuuzhan Vong for daring to challenge Hapes. We _will_ win, and Hapes will give _Chume _Taryn and _Chume _Trista an inaugural war-time victory that will echo through the ages. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Jedi Knight Djo."

Tenel Ka hazarded a glance at Jacen, feeling some of the tension bleed away at his supportive nod. "Good, then have heart and collect yourself, lieutenant. The battle may be approaching, but the Force is with us. We will_ not_ fail."

**[=][=]**

"Jaya, mom, dad, Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke," Anakin greeted wearily as his family approached his outdoors cell. The Solos and Skywalkers were guarded by several squadrons of Hapan soldiers. Even though it was late afternoon and the sunlight still shined brightly, bright floodlights still followed their every move. "What brings you down here?"

"Are you okay, Anakin?" Leia asked gently.

"As well as anyone waiting to be executed can be." Anakin offered them a half-hearted smile. "You guys really should be lightyears away from this world by now."

"Anakin," Mara said with a false smile. "Did you receive a traumatic head injury we don't know about?"

"No?" Anakin blinked in confusion.

"Then kindly explain your complete abandonment of common sense and descent into utter idiocy," Mara said through her patently false smile. "Or is it only recently that you decided that inventing new kinds of stupid was a _good_ idea?"

"How is wanting everyone else to survive a stupid thing?" Anakin countered.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Jaina stepped forward, her own ire bubbling up. "Maybe because the 'everyone else' you want to survive wants _you_ to survive too?"

"I know you're hurting, Anakin," Leia cut in, her voice calm and caring in contrast. Anakin looked away at the compassion in her eyes. "But you don't have to do everything by yourself. Saving the galaxy is never a one-person job. We all have our parts to play, and you did yours. Let other people shoulder the burden now."

"Where's Jacen?" Anakin noted his missing brother, side-stepping the topic.

Jaina, just as stubborn, forced the topic back to the center. "Doing a part of what mom said, shouldering the burden. Force, Anakin, if Tahiri were here, she'd…what am I saying, she'd probably be in the cell next to you."

"She probably would," Anakin exhaled, still lying in his cot and staring up at the glowing Transitory Mist in the night's sky.

"Anakin," Jaina's anger was doused in an instant. Pressing a hand against the corner of Anakin's cell, soft brown eyes pleaded with her younger brother. "She'd want you to live, right?"

"Yeah," Anakin breathed out. "We both owe her so much, you know that? I mean, she gets stabbed with an amphistaff meant for you, then goes off and dies so that my mission would be successful."

"I know," Jaina let her arm drop back to her side. "How is this whole getting executed thing going to pay her back?"

"Because the Hapans aren't going to be the one to do it," Anakin answered back. "Can't afford to with the Vong coming."

"Like getting executed by the Vong is any better," Jaina said archly.

"Well, they won't execute me here either. Not holy enough." The last part of Anakin's response was tinged with bitterness. "They'll want to torture me a bit, then take me to Coruscant and perform some grand ritual to finish me off."

Jaina looked to Mara. "You're right, he's inventing whole new levels of stupidity. Maybe we should ask the Hapans to see if he got concussed or something."

"What do you plan to do when you get to Coruscant?" Luke asked in the same level tone used by his twin.

Anakin gave his uncle a ghost of a smile. "Where better to convince the Vong that their gods don't exist, than on a planet they think was divinely given."

"And how do you plan to survive?"

There was no life in Anakin's eyes when he replied. "Who says I'm planning for that?"

"Anakin!" Several of his family exclaimed at once.

"Little Brother, you said you were leaving the planning to Jacen," Jaina scowled.

"I left the team and any galaxy-shaking decisions to him," Anakin shrugged, refocusing on the white fluffy clouds above.

"And going to Coruscant and up-ending the Yuuzhan Vong's religious establishment _isn't_ galaxy-shaking?"

"In any other case, it would be. But this time, it's just a personal thing," Anakin said tonelessly.

"Of all the…" Mara threw her hands up into the air, looking like she wanted to throttle her nephew. "You know what, fine. Go ahead and carry out your plan."

Anakin blinked in surprise. "Aunt Mara?"

"What? You want me to talk you out of this half-baked plan you've come up with? Go 'poor Anakin,' 'no, don't do that,' and all that trite stuff you're expecting? You've obviously made up your mind about this, so why waste my breath. I just didn't think you were so selfish and cruel to hurt your family like that. I don't care how heroic you think you're being, this war already has enough dead heroes. Newsflash, you aren't the only one who's lost someone in the war, and you won't be the last. Come on, Farmboy, we're done here. We have more important things to worry about than some angst-filled teen with a death-wish. Though I doubt meeting a crazy, old, power-hungry manipulator ranks much higher."

Anakin was nonplussed as Mara guided a concerned-faced Luke away from the cell and back towards the entrance of the military base. He looked to his mother and father and their sympathetic gazes caused him to close his eyes. "I _am_ sorry about the situation."

"Don't be," Han spoke up, surprising the two remaining women.

"Han?" Leia said with a raised eyebrow.

"If anyone should be sorry, it's those franging Vong for putting us all in this situation in the first place," Han said gruffly. "It was never your fault, Anakin. Not Tahiri's death, not Chewie's death, none of it. You never had to prove anything to me, or even to yourself. Heck, kid, you're seventeen years old. Fighting an intergalactic war should have been the last thing on your to-do list, let alone mourning the death of your best friend. So don't be sorry for a single damned thing."

Both Jaina and Anakin stared at Han as if he had been replaced by a Clawdite or some clone. Leia's soft chuckle broke the spell, and they saw their mom place an affectionate hand on Han's shoulder. "Softy."

"Yeah, well, don't let that get around," Han muttered. He locked eyes with his son. "You just stay there and do what your aunt said, continue your crazy plan. As far as plans go, I've been involved in crazier."

"You have?" Jaina looked startled that her father would have participated in something even crazier than what her brother had proposed.

"I assaulted the Death Star in a beat-up freighter without a single plan in mind other than to survive," Han waved her off. "And that's not important. What _is_ important, Anakin, is that your mother and I have your back."

"And Jacen and I do too," Jaina quickly piped in. "I hope you don't mind if we adjust your plan…somehow."

"You guys…" Anakin was speechless.

Han gave his son his patented smirk as he draped an arm around Leia and Jaina. "Don't worry, your plan will work. We'll make sure of it."

As Han led his wife and daughter away, Anakin couldn't help but shiver. He briefly wondered if Hapes would even survive what had just been unleashed. Then, thinking of Jacen and Tenel Ka, Anakin found himself not caring. Tenel Ka deserved far more than to be saddled with the weight of sixty-plus star systems and its never-ending political madness. And if she somehow managed to take out the stick from his brother's butt in the process of being freed from Hapes, then all the better.

He released a long breath and attempted to clear his racing mind so he could rest. No matter what was going to happen, Anakin knew he'd need every bit of strength in the coming days.

**[=][=]**

It was later into the night when Anakin felt the disturbance in the Force. Cracking open one eye, he could see a good many red-armored, helmeted Ni'Korish guards heading his way. Leading the way was a blue-eyed Hapan nobleman and a quartet of rough-looking characters wearing similar-colored armor. Where the armor looked natural on his entourage, it seemed out of place on the nobleman's spry figure.

The commander in charge of Anakin's prison cell stepped forward, holding up a hand to halt their progress. "Lord Trisdin Gheer, this is a restricted area. Ta'a Chume has given the strictest of orders that no one save Princess Leia and General Solo may approach Anakin Solo's cell."

"I know, lieutenant," the nobleman said with a touch of the 'why are you addressing me' sneer in his voice. He held out a datapad. "In light of the imminent alien invasion, Ta'a Chume has decided to move the Butcher of Fondor to a more secure location."

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this. I'll have to clear it with Captain Livette."

"That's not necessary," Trisdin said with a shake of his head. "We've already relocated the Jedi Alema Rar and Tesar Sebatyne. Any further delay will only serve to infuriate Ta'a Chume."

"Nevertheless, I'll…"

Anakin grimaced as Trisdin promptly stepped up to the lieutenant and drove his knife into her throat, ending her life. The rest of her squad went for their weapons, but the Ni'Korish and quartet of off-worlders were already ready for that. A single volley dropped everyone in their place.

"Secure him," Trisdin pointed a finger at Anakin. "Commander Lah won't tolerate any failures."

A Ni'Korish guard pulled the cloth away from a small cage he had been carrying and pressed a button on the top of the cage. A ysalamir made its appearance, its abilities instantly nullifying Anakin's Force abilities. "Ysalamir is awake."

"Good, get the Jedi out of that cell."

Anakin was roughly hauled to his feet between two large soldiers and brought out of the cell in a brisk fashion.

"This isn't anything personal, Solo," Trisdin said coolly. "But if handing you over to the Vong will prevent the loss of more Hapan lives, then that's a trade I'd make any day."

"So I'm guessing your buddies there are Peace Brigade?" Anakin said, jerking his head towards the quartet that had followed Trisdin. "They really aren't known for keeping their word, the Vong and your new friends."

"Shut up and keep walking."

There must have been other sympathizers on the base, because they encountered no other patrols or guards on their way out and no alarm sounded. Anakin was bundled into the back of an awaiting prison-transport, and a small convoy left the base without anyone the wiser.

Anakin simply sat on the metal bench, eyes closed. The enclosed transport offered no view of the outside, and there was only so many times one could look at the hulking Peace Brigade Guards crammed into the back with him before you started to notice odd physical features about them. The journey was surprisingly long, but the speeders never sped up or appeared to be in any sort of panic. Anakin wondered just what was happening back at the base that a full squad of Hapan soldiers could be killed with no repercussions.

After a few hours of travel, the vehicle slowed to a stop. The cramped guards radiated relief and started to stretch out in the miniscule amount of room afforded to them. Anakin was helped out of the back of the transport, thrown unceremoniously to the ground.

From the ground, Anakin could see that they were in a canyon of sorts. Parked nearby and covered with camouflage-netting was what was probably the Peace Brigaders' freighter. There were several more Peace Brigaders nonchalantly standing guard, each of them helmeted and armored in a mishmash array of armor pieces and colors. Emptying out of the other speeders in the convoy were the two squads of red-armored Ni'Korish troopers Anakin had seen earlier.

"Took them long enough to get here," the wry voice of Alema Rar was heard.

Anakin twisted himself into a kneeling position and saw the Twi'lek Jedi looking a bit more bloodied and bruised than when he had last saw her. Next to her, unconscious, was Tesar. "Alema, you two okay?"

Her prison clothes torn and blood stained, Alema smiled a bloody grin. "Sure, you?"

"I'm okay." With his eyes, Anakin followed the Peace Brigade leader as the man stepped away and appeared to be talking into a Yuuzhan Vong communication device. The wind whistling through the canyon made it hard to hear the words, but it sounded like the man was giving the 'all clear' to someone.

The minutes passed, Trisdin choosing to pass it impatiently pacing back and forth as his Ni'Korish guard-unit stood at attention. And then, to the disbelief of Anakin and Alema, a Yuuzhan Vong asteroid-like ship actually descended down from the sky completely unmolested.

"Commander Lah will be here shortly," the Peace Brigade leader said to Trisdin. "You will show him all due respect of a man of his status. Remember, he will be telling the High Priests whether or not Hapes is worthy enough to serve the Yuuzhan Vong."

"I understand."

The scout-ship coasted down to a landing. It wasn't exactly a big ship, carrying only a dozen warriors and a few Shamed. But at the same time, at two-hundred and twenty-eight meters long, it definitely would have needed help to get through Hapan air-defenses without detection. It landed next to the Peace Brigade freighter, its exterior flickering as it changed shade to match the natural brownish-red Hapan rocks around it.

A hulking warrior, flanked by six other warriors, emerged. Anakin wasn't exactly an expert on Yuuzhan Vong facial expressions, but they definitely did not seem pleased.

"Which of you is the commander of the Peace Brigade?" the Yuuzhan Vong growled out.

"I am, your supremeness," the Peace Brigade leader promptly spoke up, he and those who had come with him falling to bended knee. "I thank you for making the trip here, Commander Khadal Lah. I promise you your time was not wasted."

Anakin heard the name, and then shared an exasperated look with Alema. Apparently Khaddie had survived the encounter near the black-hole.

"Alema, remind me to make sure that the next Vong I insult actually dies."

"Silence, _Jeedai_!" One of the warriors with Khadal kicked Anakin hard, causing the teen to double-up and fall back to the ground.

"Commander Lah," Trisdin voiced, motioning with a blaster to Anakin. "Lady Alyssia sends her regards and would like to give to you a token of our loyalty. We have secured these three Jedi for you and your commanders. Among them, _the _Anakin Solo."

Khadal's face twisted into a rage and he promptly grabbed Anakin by his hair and hauled him to his feet. "Anakin Solo, blasphemer against the Yun'o?"

"That's me."

Khadal threw Anakin back to the ground with violent force, then leaned down to hiss out angrily on one side of the teen. "Oh how I wish to be the one to end your life. But High Priest Naazar has decreed that your life will be forfeit to the Yun'o as an example to all who doubt their power. I _will_ take pleasure, however, in knowing that it was I, the High Priest's First that brought you before him."

"Whatever you say, Khaddie," Anakin muttered, through a mouthful of Hapan dust.

Khadal's expression didn't change as he gestured to the captured Jedi. "Get these _Jeedai _secured with blorash jelly and prepare them for the High Priest Naazar."

"Honored commander," Trisdin spoke up. "This is but a good-will gesture. If you were to grant us additional support, Lady Alyssia can deliver all the Solos and Skywalkers in the Consortium to your people. She has the backing of a sizable portion of the military, as well as the support of the decision-making body, the Heritage Council. Hapes can be a powerful ally of the Yuuzhan Vong in their hunt for the hated Jedi."

"I will bring your proposition to High Priest Naazar, Unbeliever," Khadal sneered. "Now, address me once more and I will cut out your tongue."

Trisdin paled and wisely stayed silent. The Yuuhzan Vong warriors had taken custody of the Jedi and were in the process of moving them to their ship when movement out of the corner of Trisdin's eyes drew his attention. The belly-gun of the Peace Brigader ship had come online and was slowly tracking towards his and the Ni'Korish's position. The Ni'Korish soldiers, standing in two orderly rows, never saw it coming.

He opened his mouth to yell a warning just as the quad-barreled cannon opened up. In the next instant, those present learned what happened when a quartet of anti-ship lasers were unleashed on two squadrons of infantry. With a single volley, the green beams of energy actually plowed _through _the unfortunate individuals, quite literally vaporizing them where they stood. No further shots were fired, almost making it seem as if the Peace Brigade ship had just _accidently _vaporized all of the Ni'Korish soldiers present. The Yuuzhan Vong had all stopped where they were, looking to the Peace Brigaders in utter confusion before looking to their leader.

A leader with a good sized hole in his head thanks to a sniper round that had flashed from the top of the canyon wall. The quartet of Peace Brigaders that had come with Trisdin had looks of utter terror on their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait," their commander said frantically, holding out his hands. A second later, amphistaffs impaled the Peace Brigade leader and the trio with him.

The other Peace Brigaders opened fire on the warriors, their heavy rifles riddling the warriors with plasma rounds. The belly-gun of the freighter aided in this endeavor, having the same neutralizing effect on the warriors as it had on the Ni'Korish soldiers. Sprinting out of the freighter were the last people Anakin expected to see.

"Tekli, fix up those three," Jaina directed, with Lowbacca, Ganner, Zekk, and Mara Jade running after her. They disappeared into the open door of the Yuuzhan Vong picket-ship, no doubt unleashing havoc on the surviving warrior contingent within.

"What….?" Was all a wide-eyed Anakin could manage.

The Chadra Fan healer skidded to a stop next to Alema, Tesar, and Anakin, tsking loudly after a brief examination. "Seriously? You can't go one planet without getting internal injuries, Solo?"

"What…What about the Peace Brigaders?" Anakin pointed to the surviving armored individuals who were now carrying supply packs from the Peace Brigade ship and depositing them at the ramp of the Yuuzhan Vong ship.

"They're friendlies. Now lie back and let me fix you up," the Chadra Fan said with great irritation.

"But…but…"

"Relax, kid. I told you we had things covered," Han Solo—dressed in Peace Brigade armor—remarked, removing his helmet and smirking cockily at his youngest son.

"It's going to be just like old times," Anja Gallandro said next, shaking her hair out after removing her own helmet. "Things blowing up, bad guys dying, the good old days."

"What I wouldn't give to be young again," Lando Calrissian chuckled roguishly. "Then again, I probably couldn't afford it."

Vadik Zel was the last to remove his helmet, a sniper rifle slung over one shoulder. Isolder's younger brother stared dispassionately at the Ni'Korish corpses. "It appears my mother_ is_ definitely losing her grip on things. Trisdin would never have been this bold if he didn't think he could get away with it all."

"She did let us carry out this plan," Han pointed out. "At least she _knows_ she's losing her grip on things."

"True," Vadik allowed.

"Ship's secure," Mara called out from the door of the Yuuzhan Vong picket-ship. "One of the Vong onboard knows how to speak Basic. Says the main fleet is four days out. If we're going to do this, we need to go now. Tekli, how's my nephew?"

"I have a temporary patch on his broken ribs," Tekli reported, having moved on to Alema's injuries. "If he spends the rest of his trip to Coruscant in a healing meditation he should be good to go."

Anakin, his mind still trying to catch up, held up a hand. "Wait a minute. What's happening?"

"Strike team to Coruscant," Mara answered, as if it was obvious. She casually made a gesture and sent the supply packs tumbling into the ship's open airlock. "While the Vong raid Hapes, we hit their new capitol and undermine the legitimacy of their leaders."

"Huh?"

"Keep up, Anakin," Mara sighed, helping him to his feet. Anja took his other side and the two guided him to the ship. "It's your same basic plan. You're right in that we need to capitalize on the success of Myrkr. The rest of us just invited ourselves along to make sure you come back here in one piece."

"What about Uncle Luke…wait, dad, are you coming too?"

"Nah," Han shook his head as Anja formed up ranks behind him. "The rest of us are staying here to make sure you have a place to return to."

Anakin was at a complete loss, his own emotions making his normally logical thought-process come to a crashing wreck. "But…but…"

"Yeah, I know," Mara patted Anakin's shoulder. "Now get onboard and get with the program. We have a Yuuzhan Vong holy world to desecrate, and we need to do it before Yuuzhan Vong holymen turn this world into ash."

**[=][=]**

"Highest Priest of Yun-Harla, I beg your ear."

Harrar made a gesture. "Speak."

"Our modified villip onboard the _Yammka's Wrath _has intercepted transmissions between High Priest Naazar and Khadal's vessel. Most of those who were on Khadal Lah's ship, have been killed by treachery on the part of the Peace Brigade."

"The Peace Brigade are spineless cowards, they are not capable of besting Khadal," Harrar frowned in thought.

"I thought so too," the intendant concurred. "But Khadal's pilot on the _Warbringer,_ reports that the Peace Brigade commander and a faction of the Hapan government conspired to entrap them. When Khadal landed to apprehend Jedi captured by the Peace Brigade commander, his escort were shot down the moment they emerged. Khadal barely made it back to his ship in time. When Hapan commandos then stormed the vessel, he and the survivors were just able to repulse his attack. The pilot reports that the _Warbringer_ was then subsequently fired on by the Hapan defenses."

"That makes no sense. When the faction of Hapans reached out to the agents of Yun-Harla, they were intent on delivering their world to the Yuuzhan Vong Empire."

"Perhaps these Hapans were discovered and then used as a lure?"

"Perhaps." Harrar said nothing else, feeling as though Yun-Harla was trying to tell him something but unsure what.

Not wanting to show his discomfort, he tapped the nearest _qahsas_ to evaluate his fleet's status. There had been far more delays than he was happy with. From minefields to hit-and-run attacks, his fleet was two whole days behind Naazar's. But the Jedi he hunted appeared to be in no rush to leave the Hapes Consortium, and he was more than content to let Naazar and his band of fanatics soften up Hapes for him.

"Have we enough Shamed to fulfill the Shapers' needs?"

"We do…Honored One. The Shamed you elected to organize the others has recruited more bodies than we have weapons."

"You disapprove?"

"No disrespect meant to your infinite wisdom, High Priest, but is it wise to put the Shamed in control of such deadly weapons? I have seen the test results of the _Yun'tchilat_. Just one can cause a significant breach in a _miid'roik_. But we are letting the hundreds of Shamed in your fleet control them?"

"Our recent misfortunes are due to those very Shamed," Harrar growled out. "It is the will of the Yun'o that they give their lives to rectify the situation. Or are you questioning the divine wisdom of the Yun'o?"

"Never, High Priest," the intendant clasped his hand over his chest and bowed his head. "Forgive this one's impertinence."

Harrar started to make a dismissing motion, but then stopped mid-way. "Wait."

"Yes, your Grace?"

"The _Warbringer_, what happened to it?"

"I assumed it rejoined the fleet of Yun-Yammka."

"You assumed?"

"Where else would it go?"

**[=] Chapter End [=]**

**A\N: **Things are slowly picking up steam, and of course divergence in the aDA plotlines are also appearing! Next update, next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

**[=][=]**

_Hapes (Three days before the Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrives)_

The sun had not yet risen above the horizon when the door to Ta'a Chume's quarters hissed open. The figures slipped into the darkened room, their night-vision goggles allowing them to operate freely and efficiently. But once in the room, they stopped where they were. The guards they expected to see were conspicuously absent, the first sign that something was wrong. Despite this, they _knew_ that Ta'a Chume was asleep in the connected bedchamber. Had video proof that she was still present. Guards or not, they had a job to do and they took all of a few seconds to decide to continue their mission.

The trio of red-clothed individuals ghosted through the common-room, knives drawn. Two of them positioned themselves by the door as the third triggered the switch. The door slid open silently, and all three quickly rushed into the room. The bedchamber, even less lit than the common-room thanks to the drawn blinds that kept out the glow of the Transitory Mist, was pitch black.

The assassins approached the bed, eyeing the figure in it. Two stood guard as their leader moved in for the kill. Deciding to abandon the knife, he instead picked up one of the pillows and abruptly jammed it down onto the head of the sleeping figure. The figure in the bed didn't fight or struggle, didn't reach out to try to stop him. Frowning, the assassin removed the pillow and looked down. Only to see the red optics of a humanoid droid skull glow menacingly back in turn.

"What the…" the assassin's cry of surprise was cut off as the YVH battle droid's hand lashed out and promptly snapped the neck of the assassin.

The other two assassins went for their blasters, but the YVH's arm-mounted minicannons turned them into smoking corpses before their blasters had even cleared their holsters. The droid emerged from the bed—dressed in the nightwear normally worn by Ta'a Chume and wearing a red wig—and surveyed the area for any further threats. When none emerged, it lowered its arms.

Lights turned on, and a panel hidden in the stone wall near the bed retracted. Leia Organa Solo, Lando Calrissian, Tendra Risant Calrissian, Captain Livette, and Ta'a Chume herself emerged from a safe-room.

"Excellent job YVH Four-Three-S," Lando complemented the undercover droid, using his foot to nudge one of the corpses. "Maximum efficiency."

"As you can see, Ta'a Chume," Tendra gestured to the droid. "The YVH-series battle droid produced by Tendrando Arms is a multi-purpose combat droid capable of taking the initiative. We did not order it to lie in wait for your assassins but allowed it to choose from a wide range of methods. Had those assassins been Yuuzhan Vong in disguise, its unique sensor system would allow it to change its targeting systems for Yuuzhan Vong physiology."

"It is efficient," a stern-faced Ta'a Chume said bitterly.

"Do you recognize any of these assassins?" Leia asked, flipping one of the bodies over.

"No, but the clothing they wear makes their loyalties obvious. They are Ni'Korish."

"I thought the Ni'Korish faction was loyal to you," Leia frowned, pausing her examination of the body.

"They were at one point." Ta'a Chume looked to the Hapan captain with her. "Contact the _Chume'doro_ and have them commence a purge of all Ni'Korish. They have outlived their usefulness. Also, tell Lady Alyssia I wish to see her. Her response will tell us how involved she is in this."

"_Enstehe, Chume,_" Captain Livette nodded curtly. She then took out a comlink and hurried from the room.

"If you will allow us to assist, Queen Mother," Lando said smoothly. "On the _Ru Murleen_ are three battalions of YVH battle-droids. They are frighteningly effective on non-Yuuzhan Vong targets. Instead of risking the lives of your own people, allow Tendrando Arms to help you clean house."

Ta'a Chume raised a single eyebrow at Lando. "Free of charge?"

"Of course, my lady," Lando grinned winningly. "After you watch firsthand what my babies can do, I hope you will remember Tendrando Industries fondly and be inclined to count on us for the continued security of Hapes."

"I will permit your droids to land. Coordinate with Captain Livette."

"Come on, _husband_," Tendra swatted Lando. "In case you've forgotten, we're on Hapes. The women here can just order you to their beds."

"What would be so bad about that? Okay, okay, going! Come on YVH Four-Three-S, let's go wake up the rest of your battalion."

With Leia and Ta'a Chume the only ones left standing in her quarters, a tense silence filled the air. The offer Leia had proposed the previous evening hung heavily between them. On one hand, Lady Alyssia was forcing Ta'a Chume's hand, something the Hapan matriarch detested. On the other, Leia's offer—while not exactly what Ta'a Chume was hoping for—was the best chance for stability in the long run. It also went without saying that Ta'a Chume was well aware that had Leia and the others not intervened, the assassination attempt might have actually been successful. It also went without saying that Leia and the others needed Ta'a Chume alive for their own plan to work.

"Taryn and Trista Zel," Ta'a Chume said coolly, walking over to the window and pulling open the blinds. "They are currently convicted criminals, murderers of my daughter-in -law. Even I cannot overturn the decision, especially since they have confessed to the act."

"Hapans believe the men are weak," Leia was ready with an answer. "We can make up a story that Alyssia threatened Vadik Zel and forced him to make his daughters confess. They _are_ only eleven after all and would do what they could to protect their remaining parent."

A building in the city of Teneniel Chume'Dan below suddenly blossomed into a bright ball of fire, the distant sound of the explosion reaching up to the palace.

"That is a possibility." Ta'a Chume turned her formidable gaze on Leia, who held it unflinchingly even as another explosion bloomed behind the Queen Mother. "A Jedi Queen Mother would be better for Hapes."

"A Jedi Queen Mother would keep Hapes divided," Leia returned, matching tone for tone. "I highly doubt the Ni'Korish were the only Hapans who detest Jedi, and a Jedi Queen Mother will only give her opponents something to rally around. There will be the question of whether a Jedi Queen Mother is loyal to Hapes or the Jedi Order. A question of whether outsider thinking is undermining traditional Hapan values. Taryn and Trista are of royal blood and have the added bonus of not being Force-sensitive. They've also been raised Hapan, but are young enough that their opinions on many matters have not yet fully formed. They'll appeal to both your power base, but also to the progressives and those from the lesser family branches."

Shuttles from the _Ru Murleen_ appeared in the sky over the capitol city, spreading out to various locations. Shortly afterwards, flashes of light and more explosions dotted the landscape of _Teneniel Chume'dan_.

"The point is moot if we do not survive the coming invasion," Ta'a Chume said without emotion.

"That is true." Leia took the political choice and blinked first, allowing Ta'a Chume to break eye-contact and gaze back out the window at the city below. "First Fleet is still several days away."

"And Hapes does not have a fleet thanks to your son."

Leia simply inclined her head. "_If_ we do survive the invasion, do Taryn and Trista have your backing?"

Ta'a Chume paused before responding, obviously sensing something amiss. "_If_ we do, I may be inclined to give such support."

"Then it is fortunate you already granted their release from the palace dungeons earlier today."

Ta'a Chume whirled back around, eyes flashing. "I did?"

"Oh yes," Leia figuratively stood toe-to-toe with the seasoned Hapan political survivor. "Your youngest son released them into the custody of Tenel Ka."

"So my grandchildren are united?"

"They are, and Hapes will be all the stronger because of it."

Ta'a Chume's thin lips twitched as a ghost of a smile. "It truly is a shame that Isolder chose that Dathomiri witch over you. You would have made a magnificent Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium."

**[=][=]**

"There, those two freighters," Crown Prince Isolder pointed out two beat-up looking ships among the orbital traffic coming and going from Hapes. "My brother reports that the Peace Brigade freighter arrived along with those two."

The soldiers the Crown Prince had with him were far from the elite forces of the _Chume'doro_, weren't even the hardened fighters of the Force-Recon units. Rather, the entire squad he had with him was—for all intents and purposes—full of cadets and trainees still going through the rigors of the prestigious Hapan Military Academy. Only the team leader, Isolder's personal bodyguard, Ubris, was an 'official' active-duty member of the Hapan Royal Navy.

"Shall I scan the vessels?"

"No, Cadet Aros. If they _are_ hostile, the people onboard will already be paranoid. They've lost contact with their comrades but fleeing will put their lives in jeopardy with their masters. It is enough to know that they are present. Besides, where there are two, there will be more."

"Lady Alyssia can't possibly believe she can get away with launching a coup on the eve of an alien invasion," another of the cadets said in disbelief. "The nobility would never follow her. At least not my House."

"Nor any of the Houses in Lorelli Reach for that matter." Another cadet agreed.

"Lady Alyssia does have the implicit backing of the Heritage Council, Beyele," a fourth cadet reasoned. "Aros, your mother is a part of that council, as are my parents. If Ta'a Chume puts a Jedi on the throne there will be all sorts of hell to pay right?"

"My mother doesn't really care about those sorts of things, Galney," Cadet Aros shook her head. "The only reason why she's on the Heritage Council is because Ta'a Chume appointed her to counter House Gheer's ambitions."

As the talk devolved into politics, a decidedly out-of-place looking Moreem Espara cast a sidelong look to the Jedi Order's Grandmaster. "I'm not questioning your wisdom or anything," the young soldier began. "But why am I here, Master Skywalker?"

"To help the Crown Prince deal with Hapes' Peace Brigade problem," Luke replied lightly.

"No, I get that…" Moreem looked to the cadet squad again, worrying her lower lip. "I was sentenced to death barely a day ago. But now I'm here, on Crown Prince Isolder's personal yacht, along with the daughters of the most influential noble houses in the Interior Region."

"Jedi Alema Rar let it slip that it was your dream to be a part of the _Chume'doro_," Luke answered with an apologetic grin. "Consider this the Jedi Order's apology for getting you mixed up in our own unique brand of craziness."

"But they're the daughters of nobles," Moreem repeated in a soft voice, unable to understand any of the inter-house politics they were discussing. "How am I to prove that I'm they're equal if I can't even…I'm just the daughter of farmers…"

"I was raised by moisture farmers," Luke said dryly. "Look where I am now. You don't have to prove anything to them, Private Espara. You don't need a pedigree to protect someone."

"It helps."

"I am the daughter of a coal miner," Ubris said unexpectedly.

Moreem looked up. "Ma'am?"

"My mother was a pirate, my father was a miner in the Corsair Outback," Ubris explained simply, sitting with them in the back of the ship's lounge. "Yet I came under Lady Astarta's command and now serve as the bodyguard to the man she loves. Jedi Master Skywalker is right, a title doesn't guarantee one will be a successful _Chume'doro_. Money and influence doesn't mean your primary will trust you with their life. It doesn't matter if your blood is noble or not, if it is spilt, it is the same color. What matters is _why_ you want to be a member of the _Chume'doro,_ and how hard you're willing to fight to be among their ranks."

"Come on, you were willing to face a firing squad to go along with my nephew's crazy plan," Luke made an encouraging gesture. "Are you telling me those young women over there are worse than being charged with treason and being sentenced to death?"

"Jedi Master Skywalker, you obviously have _no_ idea how brutal Hapan politics can be. Especially on my level," Moreem said flatly. Nevertheless she straightened and eyed the group. "But you are right. I probably look all sorts of weak standing over here."

"If you want a small in, that Cadet Aros there doesn't seem to put much weight in the whole noble-house stuff."

The nineteen-year old Hapan soldier visible swallowed and nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

Luke and Ubris watched with some interest as the teenage Hapan crossed the lounge to join the rest of the cadet-squad and Isolder.

"You're certain this group of kids isn't part of any assassination plot?" Luke muttered to the bodyguard.

Ubris grunted. "As certain as one can be. If I had even the slightest of suspicions, they would not get within a kilometer of his royal highness. You _are_ the one who requested that any supporting unit be as far removed from the normal Hapan military apparatus."

"Between the Ni'Korish and who knows how many soldiers loyal to Alyssia, I didn't want to take any chances," Luke nodded. "The last thing I expected though was a unit made up of high society daughters."

"Their families consider it a great honor that the royal family as noticed them," Ubris said with a touch of mocking. "With Chume Teneniel dead, I have no doubt that some of the girls are under orders to either seduce Isolder if at all possible or steer him in the direction of their mothers."

"You find it amusing?"

"Isolder is not that sort of man," Ubris inclined her head slightly. "He is aware that there is nothing Lady Astarta will not do for him, yet he has never once taken advantage of that knowledge in the over three decades she has served him. Given that most of these girls are around the age of his daughter, the chance of him being taken in by their charms is less than zero."

"Ta'a Chume did try to set him up with my niece."

"The old woman plays too many games," Ubris said with a scowl. "If she could get away with it, she'd kill her own children and rule forever."

"Not a fan."

"No."

Isolder chose that moment to cross the lounge, his gaggle of cadets and privates following him. "Grandmaster Skywalker, as you have more experience taking on these Peace Brigade brigands, do you have a recommended course of action?"

"SigTel told us that their communication-intercepts said that the advance part of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is only a few hours out," Luke prefaced. "And that the Peace Brigade will have observers hidden among the ships in orbit relaying information to that fleet. Once we identify a target, moving on them will let any others know we're on to them."

"Is it possible that those two ships are bait, or worse, not even Peace Brigade?" Moreem spoke up, voicing an idea that had evidently already been dismissed by some of the other cadets if the eye-rolling was anything to go by. "On the off chance those loyal to Ta'a Chume detected the Peace Brigade freighter landing, those two ships would be too obvious in their sympathies. It'd put Ta'a Chume in a very difficult position if she ordered their destruction and those on board were simply refugees."

"That _is_ something the Peace Brigade would do," Luke acknowledged, tilting his head towards the Hapan soldier. "And it brings up a very good point. Crown Prince Isolder, your brother is heavily connected with SigTel. Has he relayed to you any other ships that might be worth looking into?"

"He has," Isolder pulled a datapad from his robes. "SigTel has been keeping track of all vessels that have arrived in Hapan Space after my daughter arrived. Apart from the various media outlets, any ship not of the Consortium is very conspicuous in their presence. In fact, many of the refugee ships in orbit actually fled upon learning that a Yuuzhan Vong fleet was coming. The outsider ships that stayed have all been tagged, but SigTel hasn't detected any suspicious comm-activity emanating from them. The intercepts all came from those three they identified."

"If they're using Yuuzhan Vong communication devices it's very likely SigTel won't be able to detect it," Luke's forehead furrowed in thought.

"Here's an idea," Cadet Aros spoke up. "Why don't we just have all orbital defenses target each vessel in orbit and demand they allow us to board. If they refuse, we blow them out of the sky."

"There are hundreds of ships in orbit. We wouldn't have time to search them all before the Yuuzhan Vong get here," Isolder shook his head.

"Master Skywalker," Ubris spoke up. "These Peace Brigaders, are they warriors or cowards?"

"Most of them are scared and believe that turning Jedi over to the Yuuzhan Vong will spare their families and homeworlds," Luke answered back diplomatically.

"Then is it possible they will not have a ship of their own, but instead hide among the refugees?"

"It is."

"Then we do nothing," Isolder understood what his bodyguard was getting at.

"Crown Prince?" Private Beyele voiced in confusion.

"Just knowing they are in orbit will allow us to manipulate the information they report back to their masters."

"And if those two ships _are_ Peace Brigade?" Cadet Galney asked.

"The plan would still be the same. Sometimes it is better to let a weaker enemy force live so you can use it to manipulate their reinforcements," Moreem Espara said with a nod from Isolder.

"Don't quote academy lessons to me, dirt-born," Galney snapped. "I was indicating that those two ships pose a danger to Hapes and the other ships in orbit if we leave them alone. They can activate their hyperdrives and ram the capitol, or use their ships to drive the refugees into the crossfire. In officer training we're taught that no matter how weak an enemy is, never underestimate what they're capable of."

"I hope you remember that lesson in the future, cloud-born," Moreem snarked back.

The statuesque Cadet Aros immediately interposed herself between the two of them. "Okay, okay, I like a good fight as much as the next girl, but save it for the bad guys."

Glares were exchanged, but both young women remained silent.

"What _do _we do then?" Cadet Lovett voiced for the first time.

Luke and Isolder were on the same wavelength as they grinned grimly at one and other. "The Peace Brigaders know we've neutralized their friends in the freighter by now. But they're not going to report that because their bosses are pretty strict when it comes to failure."

"We know that already, so?" Cadet Aros placed her hands on her hips.

"They're here to report fleet-movements and defenses. So let's give them something to report," Isolder took over. He exited the lounge to briefly talk to the pilot of his yacht, before returning. "We're headed for the _Shield of Hapes._"

"The flagship Battle Dragon in charge of defending Hapes?"

"Correct, Private Espara." Isolder looked over the group of teens. "Ladies, how are you at commanding drone-squadrons?"

**[=][=]**

_En route to Coruscant (Three days before the Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrives at Hapes)_

Anakin groggily awoke and became vaguely aware of something pleasantly warm pressed against one side of his body. He absently reached at the warm weight, shifting and pulling it too him. An unfamiliar scent registered in the back of his mind and he felt the back of a hand gently run across the side of his face. He froze as his thoughts came to a crashing halt. He remembered the previous morning, being dragged along onto the Yuuzhan Vong scoutcraft completely bewildered. Once he had digested the situation, however, he actually felt worse.

His words and actions had once again endangered the people he cared for, endangered the survivors of his doomed Myrkr mission. It was all he could do to keep from raging at his aunt and sister for jumping head first into his suicidal plan. _He _was supposed to be the one paying, not them. Exhausted mentally and emotionally, he had retreated to what had been Khadal Lah's personal quarters onboard the ship. He had taken off his ragged prison shirt and flung it somewhere in the still tiny room, before stripping down to his undergarments and slipping into a surprisingly comfortable polyp bed. Sleep had taken him shortly after, but he definitely remembered being alone when it had.

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and groaned internally. From the expanse of blue skin he had seen before shutting his eyes, he was reasonably certain who was in bed with him. Unless, of course, he was dreaming.

"Alema?"

"Yup?"

_Definitely not a dream_. "Where are we?"

"In bed."

"Why?"

"It's normally where people sleep."

"No, why are you in my bed?" Anakin opened his eyes and came face to face with an amused looking Twi'lek.

"Limited number of them. My other options were to sleep with your aunt or your sister."

"Uh huh."

"Didn't want to give Tails, Ganner, the carpet, or Tekli the wrong idea. Especially Ganner."

"Uh huh."

"You can let go if you want," Alema deliberately looked down at Anakin's hand placement. "Or not. I don't particularly mind."

Realizing that when he reached out to pull the pleasurable warmth closer to him, he had grabbed the shapely Twi'lek's backside, Anakin quickly released his grip and tried to scoot as far away from the Twi'lek as the alien bed would allow.

"Sorry," Anakin rasped, heat flooding his cheeks.

"I'm not," Alema chuckled, sprawling out and making Anakin shrink ever closer to the bed's edge. "I could definitely get used to it, Solo. I can see why Vong Girl was so possessive."

The mere mention of Tahiri changed the feeling in the cramped cabin, and Anakin's embarrassment was quickly forgotten. Instead, he closed his eyes again, his mental shields rising to their fullest strength. "Alema, please leave."

Sensing the change, Alema just smiled sadly at Anakin and slid out of the bed. "Don't take anything for granted, any more, Solo. Your sister, your aunt, even that kriffing brother of yours. It's a lesson I learned long before I lost Numa and Daesha'cor. Don't let life pass you by because the past has beat you up."

"Is that why you do the things you do, say the things you say?" Anakin asked hoarsely.

Alema finished pulling on her black jacket and brought a foot up onto a squishy-looking polyp chair to do the clasps on the boot covering it. "Probably. I live every day like it's going to be my last. No regrets. You've been raised to be this perfect Jedi that everyone aspires to be. I was raised as a pleasure slave. I take what life gives me and try to make the best out of it."

"And? What do I do?" Anakin breathed out. Now that he had the bed, he had rolled himself out on it to stare at the coralline bulkhead above.

Alema's green eyes shone brightly before she looked away. "Since I've known you? You take what life gives you and then try to take more. It's great for you when it works out, but when you can't get it, you give up on what you still have. Instead of brooding over Tahiri's death, be thankful the Force even let you get to know her. Instead of trying to throw your life away because one mission didn't end the way you wanted it to, imagine the consequence of not even doing that mission at all. The pressure of the galaxy is on you to do something amazing so you think you have to do something amazing. _Kriff_ them all. In fact, crash and burn big time so no one cares if you live or die. Between the two of us, you're the one with the perfect family and truckloads of friends and people who love you. Yet I'm the happier one who still wants to live. Funny, huh?"

Alema finished up her short speech by zipping up her jacket, a single tear trailing down one cheek. "See you around, Solo."

She turned back around to toggle the door just as it slid open to reveal Jaina Solo in full battle gear. Surprise registered on Jaina's face before her expression darkened.

"Alema?"

"Jaina," Alema answered with a weak smile, quickly brushing away her tear. The intimidating aura of the eldest Solo child had her take several reflexive steps back into the room. On the last step, however, her foot caught on Anakin's discarded shirt and she fell backwards into the polyp bed. Right next to a still shirtless and stretched out Anakin.

"Anakin?"

"Jaina," Anakin breathed out in discomfort, Alema's landing sending a jolt of pain through him.

"Alema." The jolt, however minor and brief it was, echoed through Anakin's sibling bond and refocused Jaina's attention.

"Jaina…" Alema scrambled back up to her feet, gulping visibly. "I can explain."

"You better be able to. Because if I thought for one second that you were taking advantage of my little brother…" Jaina let the threat hang, her brown eyes boarding black in the dim light of the alien room.

"I was just in bed…with him…to….errr…" Alema slowed down to try to find some explanation that didn't involve her imminent death-by-older-sister. "Comfort him?"

Jaina placed a single hand on canted hip, her an eyebrow arching. "Uh huh."

"We weren't sleeping together…well, we were, but not in the way I wanted…you know…not that I'd ever want with him…when he's like this…Because I do want…Errr…I think I hear Ganner calling, I'm going to go see what he needs." Alema quickly rushed out of the room like a teenager caught in bed with her boyfriend by her boyfriend's family.

"Anakin," Jaina sighed, her hard edge disappearing when the membrane door slid back shut.

"Nothing happened," Anakin said, sliding out of bed and dressing.

"I know. Like I said, if I suspected Rar did anything like that I'll have one of the Vong on this ship teach me how to use the airlock."

"You got the crew to cooperate?"

"What's left of them," Jaina nodded, sitting on the bed now. "The only ones who were willing to help were the Shamed and a few of the low-ranking guys. They were even more cooperative once we jumped to hyperspace. We have the rest confined to some sort of cargo bay."

"Did they believe you or Aunt Mara when you told them their gods were just kids' stories?" Anakin asked. There was a small basin of water attached to the wall, and Anakin dipped a corner of his shirt into it and wiped his face.

"A few did, most are still on the fence. I know you came up with that idea in the heat of the moment, but what brought that on?"

"Yavin Four, believe it or not," Anakin laughed bitterly. "And Meezhan Kwaad."

"The Shaper who…"

"Shaped Tahiri, yeah," Anakin's gaunt face tightened. "I told you about the warrior that helped me get into the shaping compound."

"Vua Rapuung."

"Meezhan poisoned him so that his implants would reject him, making him Shamed. When Vua confronted her, she actually said 'there are no gods'. Here was this prominent, Vong big-wig outright saying that the gods didn't exist. When those High Priests started making a big deal about their gods, I guess I thought back to that moment. If a Master Shaper could flat out deny the gods, what would happen if the High Priests started doubting too?"

"It'd be big, I know. But now those High Priests and everyone else who'd lose power if you're proven right will only fight harder," Jaina replied. "Their entire society is built up around their gods. I'm not defending them, but if you succeed, their society will collapse."

"Funny, because if I fail, our society will be the one collapsing."

"Uncle Luke and most of the other Jedi Masters would say the two aren't mutually exclusive. We can end up destroying ourselves trying to destroy them. They'd also say those aren't the only options."

"Probably not, but the options they were trying weren't having any effect," Anakin answered, folding his arms in front of his chest. "We're what, almost three years into this war? The Yuuzhan Vong have destroyed planets, have wiped out entire populations…"

"I know, Anakin. I'm with you on that. But are we really going to condemn an entire species for the actions of their leaders?"

"We're not condemning them. We're freeing them. Vua Rapuung teamed up with me, a Jedi, because he realized that their whole religion-based caste system was a lie and wanted to be redeemed. Meezhan Kwaad was able to shape Tahiri not because she was following their rules, but because she started working outside their religious-mandated codeci. The Shamed Ones on the scoutship at Yag'Dhul helped because they believed Tahiri and I were avatars of their gods, submitted to their status because they believed their gods inflicted it on them. If we simply go along with that, we're no better than Shimrra and the Vong priests who use religion to control their people. But if we prove their gods are just stories, if we show them that their society has been built upon lies, then they just might tear themselves apart for us."

"Anakin…"

"I might have thought of that last part _after_ I told their High Priests their gods didn't exist though," Anakin said with a tired, sheepish smile. "The encounter was more knee-jerk than anything else. You know the usual mental state people get in when they're sleep deprived, lost friends, and trying to see a suicidal mission through to the end."

Jaina returned the expression and stood, offering a hand to Anakin. "Yeah, well, as long as you're still around to follow through on what you've started this time around, I have your back. I came to tell you we're about to drop out of hyperspace over Coruscant. If you had something in mind, now's the chance to fill the rest of us in."

"My original goal was to get brought to whatever holy site they'd use to sacrifice me, and then do something with my Yuuzhan Vong Force abilities to ruin the site."

"And now that that's _not_ happening?" Jaina arched an eyebrow, turning the gaze she had used on Alema minutes earlier onto her brother.

"We ask where the holiest site on the planet is and I do something with my Yuuzhan Vong Force abilities to ruin it?" Anakin shrugged. "Like I told you, the plans I've been making recently don't really seem to be turning out the way I want them to. Maybe you should ask Aunt Mara."

"Ask me what?" The red-haired Jedi Master said from the doorway.

"What the plan is," Anakin repeated.

"Well, at the moment we've just dropped out of hyperspace in Coruscant's gravity shadow. I came back here to check on you two. Everything okay?"

"As okay as things can be, I guess," Anakin shrugged. "Have the Vong detected us yet?"

"Come and see," Mara said with a jerk of her head.

Anakin and Jaina glanced at one and other before following the older Force-user to the cockpit. When they arrived, the other members of the impromptu strike-team gave Anakin nods, using the Force and the bond their forged over Myrkr to send him their support. Anakin took a moment to gather himself and wall up his emotions before pasting on a fake smile.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime," Ganner returned.

"Sleep well?" Tekli asked.

"I'm surprised I slept through the entire trip." Anakin nodded.

Tekli looked away guiltily.

"Tekli…you didn't happen to _do_ anything, did you?"

"You needed the rest," Tekli said mulishly, before straightening and meeting his stare head-on. "And as the team's healer, my orders supersede all those given by thick-headed, heroic, Jedi. It doesn't matter if their last name is Solo or Rhysode."

"Hey!"

Anakin chuckled softly at Ganner's mock-offense. "Just…let me know the next time you use the Force to get me to sleep."

"I only started it off. Alema here took over so _I_ could get some rest," the Chadra Fan pointed a furry hand at the Twi'lek on the other side of the bridge.

"Like she said, you needed it," Alema shrugged, her expression neutral and emotional walls durasteel.

"Getting back on topic, we need to decide what to do next." Zekk spoke up from between the pilot seats.

Anakin was surprised to see both seats occupied by Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He was even more surprised to see that there were several other Yuuzhan Vong, Shamed by their lack of scarring, manning other stations in the scoutship. "They're willing to help?"

"We are," one of the warriors said in rough Basic. He removed the cognition hood and stood, clasping a hand over his chest. His youthful appearance and minimal scarring indicated his relatively low rank in the Yuuzhan Vong social hierarchy. "Those who help have heard your words and accepted them as truth, _Yammkatur al'yuno._"

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

"_Yammkatur al'yuno_," the pilot repeated, his forehead scrunching slightly in thought. "My tizowyrm says that in your language it would mean 'Slayer of the Gods'."

Anakin could feel the eyes of the other Jedi on him, but he blocked them out. "And why, exactly do you believe me? What is your name and Domain?"

"Czalpak Cha, _Yammkatur al'yuno_," the warrior said stiffly. "And myself, and those who have been awakened by your words believe them because we have seen things that no true gods of our people should possibly allow."

"The priests would tell you that you are weak then, for not being able to endure whatever challenges you've faced," Anakin returned, curious to see how the warrior would respond. "That any suffering you've been through has only made the Yuuzhan Vong stronger, and that the suffering is a boon from your gods."

Czalpak let out a snarl, the sacs beneath his eyes darkening in rage, and he took a step forward. His motion had both Jaina and Alema step towards him in response, but Anakin held out his hands. The warrior, seeing the two female Jedi grip their lightsabers, stopped where he was. He took a calming breath, but his next words came through gritted teeth. "The priests are liars who will say whatever it is they need to say to keep the lower castes in line."

"You've suffered personally at their hands?"

"Myself, my parents, my siblings, my crèche," Czalpak listed with increasing agitation. He took another breath. "I will do whatever it is you order me to so long as every last member of the priestly caste lies dead or in despair when you lay low the heroes of their 'children's' stories'."

"Good enough for me," Anakin shrugged after several tense moments of silence. "Now what's our status?"

Czalpak clasped a fist over his chest again before returning to the pilot's chair and donning the cognition-hood. "We are in high geo-synchronous orbit around Yuuzhan'tar. At the moment, we have integrated ourselves with other Yuuzhan Vong vessels that have come from other campaigns in the galaxy."

"We have told the Intendant-in-charge that we carry slaves from Hapes," the Shamed One at the villip choir added. Seeing he had Anakin's attention, he bowed his head briefly with a fist on his chest. "Rashak Lah."

"Rashak, Czalpak, what would be the holiest site on the planet?" Anakin asked.

The two blinked, took a visual poll of the other Yuuzhan Vong on the bridge and then Czalpak motioned to an older-looking Yuuzhan Vong wearing biots that demarked him as a Shaper. The Shaper tilted his head silent recognition before answering. "Wryadra Rin, _Jeedai _Solo. On the planet, the most holiest of sites would be the Temple to Yun-Yamka. But there is one site far holier than that in orbit. It is the site of the _pazhkic Yuuzhan'tar al'tirrna._ A blessed number of dhuryam on the _Sh'rip Sh'pa, _what you call the seedship,is being grown. Each dhuryam will compete with the others by demonstrating mastery over their domain, with the most successful being chosen to regulate the planet."

"So we destroy this _Sh'rip Sh'pa_ and the rest of your people will take it as a bad omen?" Anakin asked.

"The dhuryam are samples of our old homeworld, nurtured and developed to herald a new era for the Yuuzhan Vong. Their death will bode ill for all those who believe that this galaxy was gifted to us by the gods," Wryadra said in affirmative.

"And where is this _Sh'rip Sh'pa_?"

"_Do sos hu_, _Yammakatur al'yuno_," a small Shamed One who looked to be barely a teenager spoke up. She was pointing to the ship's blazebug matrix at a particularly bright bug. When Anakin turned towards her, her eyes grew round and she immediately looked down at her feet. "_Sh'rip Sh'pa._"

"Jaina, am I really that ugly?" Anakin remarked in surprise.

"You could really use a haircut," Jaina remarked with the corner of her lips tugging upwards. "You have a bad case of bed-head."

The villip operator barked a series of Yuuzhan Vong at the tiny Shamed One, who immediately dropped down to her hands and knees and began babbling what sounded like an apology.

"Hey, be nice," Zekk scolded. He stepped over to the Shamed One and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "She's just a kid."

"What did you say to her?" Mara questioned.

Rashak made a face. "I told her that the gods will only punish her if she continues to believe in them and that the _Jeedai _are not avatars of the gods no matter what the stories say."

"Stories?"

"There are many Shamed who believe that the _Jeedai_ are divine avatars of the gods sent to us to free us from Shimrra's tyranny. Some believe it to such an extent that they are just as fanatical as the Priest Caste. But just like the stories the priests tell, those are mere stories to comfort the children and the easily swayed."

"Still," Jaina knelt down next to the distraught Yuuzhan Vong on her opposite side and gently coaxed her back to her feet. "She _is_ a child."

"Liirwas old enough for the Intendants to include her in the last breeding cycle," Rashak corrected. "Her body has already given two children to the Yuuzhan Vong Empire."

"We're getting off track," Mara interrupted, her face expressionless. "Wryadra, will it be possible for us to get anywhere near this _Sh'rip _ship thing?"

"No. It is the most holy ship in the fleet and will be well protected. Shimrra's own flagship will be among those safeguarding its presence. Only those with the blessing of the Most Highest Priest will be allowed to approach."

"What about on the planet?" Anakin said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Zekk turned to him.

"They're going to have to bring this super dhuryam to Coruscant so it can do its thing, right? Where would the Priests and Intendants and whoever put it?"

"It's going to have to be some place symbolic," Ganner added, catching on. "You know, to rub it in our faces that Coruscant is theirs now."

Wryadra was silent for a moment, his gaze distant as he stared at the nearby bulkhead. "_Tizo'pil Yun'tchilat _is nearing. That will mean preparations to sanctify the Well will have begun."

"But the area will still have far less security. At least for now. Rashak, contact your Domain and see if you can learn where Warmaster Czulkang Lah and the others will be reporting to on that day."

Rashak stroked the villip choir and carried on a brief conversation with whoever he had contacted. After some back and forth and what sounded like manly posturing, Rashak deactivated the communication biot. "The consecration will take place in five of your days. _Tizo'pil Yun'tchilat _will follow a week after. The site is the New Republic's Senate Building."

The Jedi straightened as they received their objective, and Ganner cracked his knuckles and chuckled. "The Senate Building. Great. I always wanted to go there."

**[=][=]**

Landing on Coruscant was a lot easier than the Jedi on the stolen scoutship believed it would be. In preparation for the consecration ceremony for the World Brain, Yuuzhan Vong vessels from all across the galaxy were arriving by the dozens with slaves to sacrifice to the gods. Every Domain wanted to add their contribution, from the most minor to the ruling elite. All Czalpak had to do was feed the Intendant controlling traffic a line about how the great High Priest of Yun-Yammka had sent them with but a taste of the spoils of Hapes. The Intendant, obviously having better things to do than converse with a low-ranking warrior, didn't even make an attempt at manly posturing, and sent them on their way. The Jedi then had their vessel stick with the crowd for a little bit longer, wanting to get lost in the shuffle. At the right moment, they had Czalpak take the ship out of orbit and head towards a clustering of burnt-out buildings at the very edge of the Capitol District.

Despite having fallen to the Yuuzhan Vong, Coruscant was a very large ecumenopolis and would have needed a sizable garrison to keep every single sector secure. Lacking that, the Yuuzhan Vong instead ruled the planet from orbit. They didn't necessarily control every square centimeter of the planet, but what they couldn't control, they could easily eliminate from high above.

This, however, worked greatly in favor of the Jedi force trying to infiltrate the world.

"Any sign anyone suspects anything?" Mara asked coolly. The hijacked scout-vessel descended into the ravaged district, soaring past the pock-marked buildings that once spired high into the sky.

"None, Master _Jeedai,_" Rashak replied, scanning the villip choir. "From the information relayed to us by the Intendant in charge, this location has been designated as insignificant in value and no security clearance is needed to enter this area."

"'Insignificant,' huh," Mara chuckled, softly as the ship touched down. "Time flies by much too fast."

"Master Skywalker?" Tekli voiced her confusion.

"Back at the height of the Empire, this area was home to the highest echelons of Imperial High Society," Mara answered. She toggled the door-switch and the Jedi were met with the sight of blackened skyscrapers and melted streets. "If you were someone of importance in the Empire, the chances were you had a luxury apartment, penthouse, skybox, what-have-you, in this area. Back when I was the Emperor's Hand, I had to pay more than a few uppity bureaucrats a visit to remind them of their place."

"And a half-century later, it's an unimportant, ghost-town," Jaina understood Mara's reaction. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry."

"It just goes to show that nothing is permanent," Mara smiled wryly. "Come on, it's quite the walk from here to the center of the Capitol District. There's no telling what fun the others back on Hapes are having, so we should hurry."

"And what should we do?" Czalpak asked.

"Here, take this comlink and stay with the ship for now," Mara answered back. "We'll probably need your help later on, but right now this is our only way off this world and we need it secure."

"We hear and obey."

The group of Jedi then set forth, venturing through the vacant streets. But as they did, their banter fell away. Signs of the region's past importance were still visible in the ruined fountains and gilded facades that had survived the bombardment. Charred wrecks of luxury speeders, shattered storefronts of shops that once sold high-end merchandise, ashen skeletons of meticulously kept horticulture, all contributed to an eerie setting. The people might have been long gone, but their echoes in the Force still remained.

Anakin fell back towards the rear of the group, curiously reaching out with the Force to probe his surroundings. Even under the New Republic, the district had maintained its elite status. Senators and representatives of various governments replaced the sycophants and lackeys of the Empire, but their auras were nearly identical. Ambition, a thirst for power and recognition, a willingness to 'cut corners' to advance one's agenda. Those same emotions permeated the Force, clinging to the buildings and streetways in thick layers. The individuals who had inhabited the buildings might not have been 'evil,' but their actions and intent were far from benevolent and selfless.

Shaking his head at how thick the residual miasma had become, Anakin was about to withdraw his senses when he detected something else. Tilting his head, he tried to narrow down that 'something,' but it appeared to slip away as soon as he relocated it. Knowing it couldn't be anything Yuuzhan Vong, Anakin abandoned his caution and directed his full attention into the anomaly.

That action nearly ended up killing him.

Before Anakin registered what was happening, the full-on mental assault from the anomaly had bypassed his mental barriers and nearly rendered him comatose. It was as if a mag-lev train had blown straight through his carefully constructed defenses and plowed straight into his brain. Rather than blood, the emotional turmoil he had kept bottled up exploded up out of the wound. Pain on an unimaginable scale took his legs out from under him. On his hands and knees, Anakin struggled to even remember to breathe; such was the emotional and mental anguish that was battering him. If it wasn't for his sister at his side screaming his name, lending him her strength, Anakin would have drifted off into unconsciousness right then and there.

"Anakin!" Jaina's yell, coupled with the very obvious disturbance in the Force, had brought the group to a halt. "Anakin! Anakin! Come on, focus on me!"

To Anakin, it felt as if his sister's voice was traveling across a vast distance underwater. He could barely hear her much less make out what she was saying. He was drowning in his pain, the death of Tahiri being amplified by the death of the other members of the strike force, by the death of Ikrit, by the death of Chewbacca, and everyone else he had failed. Jaina's voice was growing less and less audible, her mental form a mere speck against the darkness that was overwhelming him.

And then the drowning, sinking sensation stopped. It was as if the darkness had solidified and suspended him in the middle of a lightless void. A void that chilled Anakin to his very core. He had fallen far into the darkness, the surface barely visible. And yet, a visible staircase was forming in that darkness leading all the way to the top.

Letting out several gasping breaths, unable to believe his eyes, Anakin watched agape as his aunt descended that very staircase.

"Auntie Mara," Anakin rasped, blinking back tears. However, as Mara grew nearer, she seemed different. It was Mara Jade Skywalker, but at the same time, it wasn't. Her dark red hair framed an unnaturally pale face, emerald green eyes replaced with sulfuric yellow. Rather than the aura of warmth and love that Anakin normally associated with her, this Mara Jade Skywalker was completely stonefaced, her Force impression giving off nothing but the same icy coldness that Anakin found himself surrounded in. A different chill went through Anakin as he realized that he was no longer looking at his aunt, but instead at the Hand of Emperor Palpatine himself. His personal assassin and enforcer. "Aunt Mara?"

"Get up." Mara was suddenly directly in front of Anakin, startling him and making him glance back up the staircase. An image of her was still there, still descending the obsidian steps. But there was also the image of Mara in front of him as well. Despite the harshness of her voice, she was still holding out a hand, however.

"What's…happening?" Anakin took her hand.

"Shut up." Mara snapped. "Whatever is attacking you is trying to kill you with your own emotions."

"I know, I know. There is no emotion, only…"

"What part of 'shut up' did you not get? We have a limited amount of time until your brain implodes, so listen closely. The dark side is another side of the Force you've never truly had to face. You can fight it, but it's as much a part of you as the rest of the Force. What you have to do instead is accept it. There are different ways to do that. One way is to let it flow through you, embrace it, swim in it. Given your current emotional state, I don't recommend it. A second way is to acknowledge it. Know that a part of you will always be dark and temper it with the rest of yourself. Again, your current emotional state makes tempering it impossible."

"And the last way?"

"To wield it," Mara answered. "You already view the Force as a tool, so why should its dark side be any different? Rather than swim in it, or walk above it, shape it to your own needs."

"Is that what you're doing now?" Anakin pointed to the staircase.

"Yes. To shape the dark side of the Force, it involves focusing on one emotion at the expense of everything else."

"So what emotion are _you_ using?"

Mara's yellowed eyes narrowed. "Isn't it obvious? Some nerf-brained, bantha rodder has the gall to attack you when you're only a few steps away from me."

"Anger it is."

"Your emotion and its reasoning behind it must be true, not manufactured." Mara coached. "Anything less and the dark side will break you instead."

"Trust me, I'm plenty angry right now."

"Why?"

"I'm angry at myself, mostly," Anakin breathed out darkly. "I was the group leader, I needed to be better, I had to be better, and I wasn't. Because of that, people died."

"Then use that anger," Mara almost growled. "Use it, strike back at your attacker. You're hurting, but only because you weren't the person you had to become. All those dead your attacker is reminding you of? Are you going to let their lives be for nothing? Will Chewie have died for nothing? Was Tahiri's death a pointless waste?"

"No!" Anakin yelled, feeling the anger rise up from within. The coldness of the surrounding darkness completely vanished, transforming into a landscape of molten rock. "Noooo!"

Beneath Mara and Anakin, the ground vaulted upwards, carrying them upwards above the volcanic landscape. Anakin's rage continued to build, the rivers of lava bubbling and splashing simultaneously. His desire to lash out, to inflict the same hurt he was feeling, fueled itself until it was all he could think about. But just before he could command the Force to harm his attacker, Anakin received another surprise.

Mara simply shoved him off the small mountain of darkness, and he flailed in the air as he neared one of the bubbling lava streams. Just before he hit, however, his eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. One moment he was falling, and the next he was waking up in his sister's lap.

"Easy, easy Little Brother. I've got you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Jaina murmured soothingly, a hand running through his hair. "I've got you."

"Jaya?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe," Jaina replied, her eyes red-rimmed. "Force, you really know how to find trouble, don't you?"

"Family talent," Anakin said with a faint smile.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so." He got to his feet with Jaina's help, but swayed in place. "Anyone get the number of the speeder that hit me?"

"No, but he definitely got _your_ number," Ganner remarked, trying to inject some levity into the situation. "Very inconsiderate of him not to leave his."

"Whoever he is, he's untrained and very dangerous," Mara interjected, placing a hand on Anakin's opposite shoulder and evaluating him with her own abilities. "And because of that, I think our priorities have to change."

"Something that powerful can't be allowed to fall into Vong hands," Alema concurred. "If they successfully do to him, it, whatever it is, what they did to Tahiri, then we're all forked."

"Yeah," Mara confirmed. "All of you, double your mental barriers. Better yet, use that link you formed on Myrkr. Multiple minds against one will stand up a lot better than one on one."

"What about you?" Tekli asked.

"Tekli, I've met the Emperor and his Inquisitors when I was even younger than you. This thing is powerful, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't hold a candle to some of the people I've faced. If it _does_ try and drown me with the dark side like it did to Anakin, however, it better have a life vest of its own. No one attacks my family and gets away with it."

The ghost of the Hand of the Emperor in Mara's expression seemed to soothe any doubts from the younger Jedi. Ganner let out a low whistle and shook his head. "Man, I almost _want_ that thing to attack you now. I could probably film it and sell tickets."

"She still has to teach the younglings," Tekli said reproachfully. "The last thing she needs is for them to be scared of her."

"Thank you, Tekli."

"Any idea where we should start?" Alema asked.

Anakin pointed to a particularly bombed-out building in the distance. "I felt him somewhere over there."

"Of course you felt him in the creepy, ruined, partially collapsed building," Ganner grumbled. "Force forbid we discover insane Force-users somewhere pleasant for a change."

"Don't worry, Rhysode," Alema said lightly. "Just think about what comes after. A tour of the Senate Building without any pesky tourists or politicians to ruin it."

"Right." Ganner flashed Alema a winning grin and then struck a pose. "And then I, Ganner Rhysode, can deliver a crushing blow to the Vong for the sake of the free-peoples of the galaxy!"

"I'm sure your holovid will bring down the house," Jaina rolled her eyes, her heart feeling lighter as she noticed her brother smile. "What do you think, Anakin? Will Jedi Knight Rhysode do as he says?"

Anakin looked gratefully to the older Jedi for taking on the attention of the others. "It's the Senate Building, so I think he'll give the performance of a lifetime."

**[=][=]**

At first glance, the location Anakin had felt the anomaly in the Force in looked like many of the other buildings in the area. Once a tall skyscraper that housed some of the rich and famous of Coruscant, it had taken several direct plasma hits and was now a shattered ruin of itself. There was an array of abandoned, equally burnt out, storefronts at the street level, the walkway before it lined with skeletal trees and interspersed with derelict fountains. An underground speeder lot sat off to the side, but several large pieces of permacrete from the skyscraper had fallen on the entrance, partially blocking access. If it wasn't for its demolished state, it was very easy to imagine just how luxurious it had once been to live in the complex.

"Speeder lot?" Ganner asked rhetorically. The group stood in front of the skeletal structure. Of the building, the lot was the only thing that looked to have survived the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.

"Speeder lot," Mara agreed wryly.

The group ventured forward, nimbly climbing over fallen pieces of permacrete and metal, and then wiggling themselves through a tight opening to enter the lot. Once through a set of ruined shutter doors, however, the lot appeared a lot more intact than they had expected. In fact, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with it at all. The ceiling was intact, with no cracks or burn marks. The floor was just as flawless. The stale air within the lot contained no hint of the strong-smelling terraforming bacteria the Yuuzhan Vong were using to shape the planet. There were no active lights, but a ventilation system continued to hum from some unseen power source.

"For a speeder lot, this place seems suspiciously devoid of speeders," Tekli commented, holding up a glowrod to illuminate her surroundings.

"It's also only one level," Jaina added as she cautiously looked around the pristine lot. The light of her own glowrod stretched out to reveal the truth of her words.

"And small. I doubt you could fit more than a dozen speeders in here," Mara frowned.

"But the building had to have had over a thousand people living in it," Alema said thoughtfully. She stopped in front of the ventilation duct and held her glowrod up to it "Maybe this was just a storage room."

In the meantime, Anakin kept his gaze to the floor. Not because he was feeling depressed or lost in thought, but because each Jedi had left their own trail of bootprints in the fine layer of dust on the ground. "I don't think this place was used at all. Or if it was, it wasn't open to the public."

Eyes turned to him and he pointed to the ground and then to the vent.

"The ventilation system is strong enough to prevent the buildup of the Yuuzhan Vong shaping toxins, yet the dust layer is still several dozen millimeters thick. If the system was running when the shutter was in one piece, then its goal clearly wasn't to filter out particulate matter."

There was the sound of a lightsaber activating, and the rest of the group saw Alema calmly slice away the covering for the ventilation shaft.

"Errr…Alema?" Tekli said in confusion.

"What?" Alema removed the grill covering the shaft. "Looking inside, the duct is angled downward. That means there's something under this room. Since there isn't any obvious door and I really don't want to waste my time looking for one, I wanna see where this goes. Maybe I can trigger a door on the other side."

"Good idea," Mara nodded. "Be careful in there, though."

"I'm always careful," Alema grinned, before pulling herself up and into the vent.

The rest of the Jedi waited in the not-speeder-lot, with both Jaina and Ganner exploring the walls in hopes of finding some hidden compartment. The minutes ticked by, and the only reason why Anakin wasn't more anxious than he should be was because he felt Alema's Force-presence and thoughts echoing almost playfully in the Myrkr bond. Anakin stopped his checks on her when he realized, much to his embarrassment, that Alema was constantly replying to his 'pings' because she sensed his worry and wanted to reassure him. He knew that others in the meld had sensed it as well and found a spot on the wall to stare at as he focused on patching up the holes in his mental defenses left by the mysterious Force-user.

Finally, the group heard a metallic clicking sound, and a part of one of the walls sunk back and was pulled aside to reveal a utilitarian turbolift. Standing in the center of the lift was a slightly grease-smeared Twi'lek with a cocky grin and hand on canted hip. "You guys really have to check this room out. I found something really cool."

The turbolift only had two levels, their current one and one labeled 'maintenance'. Wherever that floor was had to be at least a kilometer underground given how long it took for the fast-moving turbolift to reach it. When the lift stopped and the doors opened, the group was treated to an intense burst of hot air. Hot, clean air that had with it a sterile smell to it. They stepped out into the dimly lit room. The walls were a ceramic-white color with various blinking panels attached to them.

Standing on a metal walkway over a deep, vast chamber that seemed to be bottomless, Mara was taken aback by what the Twi'lek had found. "You found a tank of goo."

"A really big tank of goo," Alema grinned proudly as the other Jedi looked over the edge of the walkway.

The light from their glowrods didn't even reach the ends of the metal tank that stretched many dozens of meters wide and long. Inside the tank was a reddish fluid of some such, the fluid giving off a neutral aura in the Force. Whatever it was, it was alive but not sentient.

"I think that's a devourer tank," Tekli spoke up. "But I've never seen one so big."

"What?" Ganner repeated, having been distracted by the labyrinth of duct work in the ceiling.

"A devourer tank," Tekli repeated. "It's a garbage disposal and oxygen circulator all in one. The goo is actually made up of trillions of monocellular organisms. They digest organic matter and produce oxygen. Master Cilghal had me study them as one of my first healing lessons."

"Produce oxygen? What for?" Alema looked to the healer.

"Coruscant doesn't have enough flora to produce oxygen for the entire planet," Anakin answered, causing the Twi'lek to whip her head to her opposite side. "To create oxygen, there is a network of caverns like this devoted to that task deep beneath Coruscant's surface. Any organic debris created by the people are redirected to locations like this, and oxygen concentrators release fresh air."

"Makes sense that the higher ups on this world have a fresh-air vent beneath their building," Ganner gestured with his glowrod.

"It also means whoever controls this network can control the planet," Mara rubbed her face tiredly. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at how far the Emperor would go to to have his way."

"Shut off the air to any part of Coruscant that rebels and you've literally suffocated the rebellion before it can make any headway," Alema said in understanding. She then glanced around at the machinery, a particularly harsh look crossing her face. "Hey, if this is just one station in a whole network of them…"

"Shut off the air to where the Vong are concentrated the heaviest?" Anakin finished knowingly, with a hint of menace.

"Yeah," Alema said darkly. "If these stations all survived because they're so deep underground and are the only reason why Coruscant has breathable air…"

"Not everyone made it off Coruscant," Mara ended the train of thought. "And you heard Czalpak, prisoners from all over the galaxy are being taken here. Turning off the air means everyone who's been captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, everyone who survived their invasion, will die too."

"So what!?" Alema yelled, her voice echoing in the room. "The Vong are going to hold their religious thing soon! All their bigshots will be here! We turn off the air, so what if tens of thousands of unfortunate people die! We'll kill their leaders and…"

"Others will step up," Mara said firmly, a hand swiping through the air. "Anakin has a point about their religion. The Yuuzhan Vong _believe _they are in the right. Killing their leaders will only make martyrs out of them. Will actually be worse for the galaxy in the long run. Instead of one organized group striking for set locations, the Yuuzhan Vong will split up and become many problems from many locations. When Palpatine died, all the admirals and generals went crazy. Without the fear of Palpatine cracking down on them, they did whatever they wanted. Given that the Yuuzhan Vong have a habit of destroying whole planets, do you really want to give a bunch of religious fanatics a reason to go all out?"

Alema clenched her jaw and looked away.

"Do you?" Mara raised an eyebrow at Anakin.

Anakin likewise averted his gaze but didn't give any indication that he had yielded.

"Anakin," Jaina whispered, her eyes stricken.

"It doesn't have to be world-wide. We don't even have to turn off the air. We can concentrate the oxygen," Anakin muttered softly. "There's probably another substation or control room beneath the Senate Building. We build up the oxygen and then stir it up using the ventilation system. With the added Vong shaping gases in the air, all it will take is a single spark and the entire Senate Building and everyone in it goes up in flame."

"And the slaves and prisoners the Vong have?" Mara questioned.

Anakin met her gaze, his eyes almost cold and lifeless. "We're not in any position to rescue them so they'll die at the hands of the Vong in a ritual sacrifice anyways. Might as well make their deaths actually mean something."

"Anakin!" Jaina, Tekli, and Mara exclaimed at the same time.

"Am I wrong?" Anakin said tonelessly.

"You're talking about murdering…"

"People who are going to die anyways!" Anakin snapped, cutting his sister off. "And the Vong leaders who die, they won't become martyrs like Aunt Mara said. They'll become examples of what happens if their future leaders try to go along with their stupid religion!"

"We're Jedi!" Tekli objected. "It's not our place to tell people what to believe in, let alone kill people to send a message!"

"'We're Jedi'? So what? You want to go and save everyone then?" Alema spoke up from the opposite side of the group. "Go ahead, pick up your lightsaber, spout that useless Jedi drivel and make the Vong die laughing. I was at New Plympto and saw firsthand that the Vong don't give a damn about _anyone_ in this galaxy but their own kind. They'll use their slaves as shields and depend on that same pathetic stance you're spouting to get away with murder. Solo is right. Doing this will not only prevent a giant Vong brain from growing on this world, but take out their best and brightest Vong at the same time."

Mara took a step towards Anakin. "I won't…."

"Hey guys!" Ganner's voice seemed to come from a great distance away, yet it cut through the tension cleanly. "I found something!"

The others realized that Ganner was no longer on the metal walkway.

"Ganner?" Tekli called out.

"Down here!"

They looked over the edge of the railing and saw the faint glow of Ganner's glowrod on the very floor of the chamber standing by the vat.

"What are you doing down there?" Jaina yelled.

"Trying to find out why Anakin felt that weird dark-side thing here." Ganner called back. "Since we haven't seen it, and it hasn't tried to kill us, it's probably not here anymore. It had to have gone somewhere! There's a ladder back over by the turbolift, you can use it to get down here."

The arguing Jedi glanced dubiously at one and other. Anakin was the first to move, turning his back towards the rest and reaching the ladder first. He slid down the entire length, joining Ganner at the bottom. The others followed, no one saying anything.

Ganner glanced at their expressions and muttered. "And that's another reason why I'm down here."

"So what'd you find?" Mara asked.

"I saw this computer system over here and tried to start it up, but it won't start."

"This place seems to be running on emergency power," Jaina gestured to the dim lighting.

"I thought so too, but then I opened it up," Ganner gestured with the glowrod to the open panel. "It has wires and circuits and all the techy things, but they're not connected to anything."

"I'll forgive you for calling the insides of a computer 'techy things' just this once," Jaina said darkly, kneeling down to examine the guts of the computer. She brushed herself off only a few moments later and sighed. "But only because you're right. This computer doesn't serve any purpose."

"Then why is it here?" Alema huffed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jaina retorted.

Anakin gazed up to the very top of the tank, then shrugged. "I'm going in."

"Huh? What?"

"Someone went through the effort of putting a dummy system next to an over-sized goo tank," Anakin said as if the answer was clear to him. "If you were going to hide something in an already hidden room, where would you hide it?"

"Errrr….Anakin….Did you miss the part where I said that the goo dissolves all organic matter?" Tekli groaned.

Anakin pulled out a rebreather from his utility belt. "It's okay, this isn't organic. The goo's living so I'll just tell it I'm not food."

"Which bad idea is this one? Bad idea one-hundred and thirteen?" Jaina sighed.

"I've looked at the plans for these things in my studies," Anakin tapped the side of the tank as he began to ascend the handholds attached to it. "They're normally not this deep. A standard tank is only a dozen or so meters. This is five times that at least."

"And you're the one that has to explore it, why?" Mara objected.

"I may not have Jace's animal affinity, but I'm probably the best at it out of everyone here."

"Oh."

Anakin gave the group a faint Solo-smile as he held up his rebreather. "And it can't be Tekli, because she has to patch me up if I'm wrong."

"Anakin!"

"If you die, it's going to be the most embarrassing deaths of all time," Alema scowled.

"Just say I died fighting against a trillion deadly red devourers" Anakin inserted the rebreather into his mouth and climbed the rest of the way.

Anakin was gone for only a few dozen, very nerve-wracking minutes, but it was long enough for the Jedi waiting for him to grow a little antsy. This made the mechanical clicking noise that suddenly echoed through the chamber sound like a small explosion and caused all of them to jump.

"He did something," Zekk deadpanned.

"Nothing exploded, are you sure?" Ganner asked.

"Not sensing anything off with his health," Tekli added. "So his telling the devourers he's not food has to be working."

"And there isn't a horde of angry Vong filling this place, so that's good too," Alema spoke.

"It's still early. I'm sure my brother will make something blow up, find some way to injure himself again, and bring down a horde of Vong on us at the same time," a tight-lipped Jaina said with a smile that poorly masked her worry.

"Why did I agree to be in charge of you all again?" Mara muttered, hanging her head.

Another clicking sound echoed. A section of the side of the towering vat slid up, revealing yet another hidden turbolift.

"Seriously? A hidden turbolift inside a hidden room accessible by a hidden turbolift?" Alema said blankly.

A few minutes later, Anakin called down from the top of the vat. "Guys, I activated two switches in the tank, did it do anything?"

"Another hidden turbolift," Tesar hissed in amusement. "You can come down now."

"Alright, be right there." Anakin hoisted himself over the side and let the Force cushion his fall. He straightened and ran a hand through his wet hair, making a face as he did. "Just great. Anyone have a…"

"Errr..." Anakin," Jaina interrupted, deliberately looking away from her brother and using one hand to block the rest of her view.

"Jaina?" Anakin blinked. He was equally confused when everyone else, save Alema, seemed to avert their gazes as well. "What… Alema, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, Solo. I'm impressed," Alema smirked, giving him a wink and licking her lips. "Very impressed."

"Rar, turn around!" Jaina scowled.

"Why?"

Anakin still wasn't sure why the others were reacting the way they were so he just shrugged and turned towards his aunt. "Like I was saying before Jaya interrupted me. Did we happen to pack a towel? That liquid slime stuff is pretty cold."

"I did. But that's probably not why you're getting cold. You probably should have told the devourers that your clothes weren't food either." Mara said with some amusement. She tossed his supply pack at him.

Anakin caught it, realized what she was saying, and belatedly used it to shield himself. "Oh."

"You're lucky I packed extra robes."

"Thanks," a red-faced Anakin mumbled, hastily drying himself and pulling out a new set of clothing.

"I'm just going to go see what you unlocked," Ganner whistled, heading over to the newly unveiled turbolift.

Jaina quickly spoke up. "Wait, Ganner, we don't know what…."

No sooner had Ganner pressed the button to open the turbolift's doors, than an antiquated droid voice came through a speaker above it. "State your name and Bluenek authorization code. You have ten seconds to comply….before you die."

"There's the life or death situation we were missing," Ganner stammered, taking a step back and activating his lightsaber. The others did as well—though Anakin momentarily abandoned putting on a shirt in favor of reaching for his lightsaber. They backed into a circle and scanned for anything that might indicate their immediate execution.

"We could have done without it," Tekli grumbled disgruntledly.

The few lights in the room turned a dark red, flashing ominously.

"You have five seconds remaining. Four. Three. Two."

"Emperor's Hand. Authorization Bluenek two, seven, ithor, four, nine, naboo," Mara said in rapid fire.

"Accepted. Welcome, Mara Jade." The red lights turned back to a harmless white, and the turbolift door slid open.

"What?" Mara said as the others stared at her in disbelief. "I almost never had to use that code. Nearly didn't remember it."

"Errr….'Emperor's Hand'?"

"It _was_ who I was when I served Palpatine," Mara waved dismissively. "Never thought any of those codes would still be of use. But at least now we know who built the secret turbolift inside the secret room."

"We do?"

"The Bluenek code was used for special, off the books operations," Mara answered. "You had to be pretty well connected to have that sort of authorization. It's just another reason why we have to put down whatever it is some deranged Imperial scientist created."

They entered the lift and Jaina pressed the only button available. "Next stop, the inside of a crazy Imperial laboratory."

**[=][=]**

_En route to Hapes_

The Shamed Yuuzhan Vong Shaeri Jamaane was only fourteen cycles old but stood tall amongst the other Shamed in the hangar of the Miid-ro'ik _Deceiver's Pride. _She had been chosen by the High Priest of the Trickster Goddess herself to go to the other Shamed and tell them of their chance for redemption. And from the number of Shamed who had heard her message, it was obvious the gods were smiling on her. Thousands of Shamed stood in haphazard ranks around her. Many, like her, had been born into the Shamed caste and knew no other life. Others had been former warriors, priests, intendants, those the gods had abandoned for reasons only the gods knew.

Shaeri was young, yet old enough to want some sort of meaning to her wretched existence. She had joined the cult of the Jedi-Who-Was-Shaped earlier in the year, believing that the Jedi were the end of all her suffering and misery. But then the gods struck down the Jedi-Who-Was-Shaped on Myrkr, and one of the infamous Solo Jedi even went so far as to claim the gods themselves were false. No paragon of the Shamed would ever do such a thing. The idea that she had even thought the Jedi were the saviors of the Shamed now sat ill with her. High Priest Harrar had been justified in claiming that it was the Shamed who brought misfortune to the fleet. The gods' way of punishing them for even considering the Jedi as avatars of the Yun'o.

Her role on the ship was mainly debris management, feeding the maw luur waste matter and tending to the dovin basals. There was no glory in such tasks, no possible way she could atone for her errant beliefs. She, like all the other Shamed in the fleet, were Shamed because the gods willed it. No amount of piousness would truly cleanse them. But then High Priest Harrar offered them all a way out. A way to both purify the holy fleet of Yun-Harla and make right their existence in the eyes of the gods.

"This is the weapon which you will use to prove your devotion to the Yun'o!" The Master Shaper of Domain Qel barked out, implanted eyes surveying the crowd with distaste. "The weapon whose purifying fires will cleanse your souls so that the Yun'o will once again accept you in the next life."

Having heard the speech before, Shaeri tuned the Shaper out to gaze at the vehicle of her salvation. It was a heavily modified yorik-et, designed to kill as many as possible in a single blow. The Shapers called them the 'Breath of the Divine,' and all Shamed were being given memory implants with the necessary skills to pilot them. There were hundreds such vessels already fully grown within the ship-womb, with hundreds more being crafted daily to meet the hordes of Shamed willing to give their lives for their people.

One of Yun-Harla's priests took over the orientation. "Though you are Shamed, you will deliver the will of the gods to the wretched unbelievers. Smite them with fiery wrath to show the entire galaxy all those who doubt the power of the gods. Feel blessed in your role, blessed that the gods have chosen _you_ to safeguard their name and prove their existence. You do this for Domain and race, to protect the very fabric of who we are. We have survived the journey through dark space. Survived the opening salvo of this war. And thanks to the noble martyrs that you are, the Yuuzhan Vong will survive even this heretical blasphemy. Carry out this divine mission and you will be Shamed no more. Martyr yourselves in the name of the Yun'o and forever will you sit by their side in the afterlife as their most favored of children. We are Yuuzhan Vong, and we _will _be victorious! _Rrush'hoko ichnar vinim'hoko. Taan Yun-forqana zhoi!_"

Shaeri let her voice join the thousands of others, shouting out the battle cries of their Domain and caste, pumping a fist into the air. This was her purpose in life, her destiny, if the Yun'o willed it. She would join the ranks of the Shamed and bring ruin to the enemies of the Yuuzhan Vong. Would prove once and for all that the gods exist and had allowed her creation to safeguard them.

After all, she was Shaeri Jamaane.

She was Yuuzhan Vong.

**[=] Chapter End [=]**

**A\N: **So ends another chapter. Next one up next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**[=][=]**

_Coruscant (2 days until the Yuuzhan Vong fleets arrive at Hapes)_

The team of Jedi had found exactly what Mara said they would, an off-the-books-gone-wrong Imperial-era science laboratory complete with dead body and ominous holo-journals detailing a shady experiment. Though Mara didn't have any personal knowledge about this particular experiment, it definitely had all the hallmarks of an amoral Imperial research station. Sweeping through the lab and discovering the identity of Anakin's assailant—one Irek Ismaren—however, only underlined the seriousness of the situation. Despite everything happening in Hapes, they couldn't very well let a deranged Force-user—who was little more than a feral predator—run around on Coruscant.

The only bright side, if one could call it that, was that the lab had been equipped with the standard Imperial, blow-it-to-Kessel-and-back failsafe device. Also known as a cluster of proton-cores wired to take out a full square kilometer in the event the self-destruct function was activated. It was a quasi-positive because Anakin, Alema, and Tesar had all argued in favor of planting the cores in the sewers underneath the Senate Building and then detonating them in the middle of the religious ceremony. Not surprisingly, Zekk, Tekli, and Lowie had all been adamantly against the idea due to the high number of slaves and prisoners that would also be present. Jaina was torn between the tactical and moral issues. Ganner, unusually serious, didn't like the idea but saw its necessity and sided with Anakin's group. Mara, however, had remained silent during the lengthy argument, stepping in only when the two sides began to repeat their arguments.

In the end, a plan had been concocted. A wildly crazy plan that had no right to succeed. A plan that required even the Yuuzhan Vong who had accompanied them to Coruscant to help up because of the list of things that needed to be done. A plan that would solve all their problems if pulled off correctly.

The Senate Building was a massive complex that spanned almost as far down into Coruscant as it did into the air. There were countless maintenance corridors, crawl-spaces, and tunnels spread throughout the building. The amount of wiring, piping, and ventilation ducts needed to support a building designed to host dignitaries from all parts of the galaxy was immense in its own right. Comparatively, the public spaces took up only a small fraction of the space. Where the public saw pristine, carpet-lined walkways, glittering skylights, and polished stone halls, a literal army of maintenance droids and workers were constantly navigating the labyrinthine system of tunnels and passages to keep that pristine look sparkly clean.

It was that network of tunnels and corridors that the team of Jedi was now relying on. With the sanctification of the site only days away, security was tight. A small city of coralline buildings had already popped up all around the Senate Building. Most of the structures were religious in nature, though many more were to be permanent dwellings.

All in all, there were tens of thousands of Yuuzhan Vong already present within the immediate vicinity. With hundreds of thousands more scheduled to witness the final consecration of the now renamed 'Yuuzhan-tar'. It was a victory lap combined with a pep-rally meant to justify everything the Yuuzhan Vong had suffered until the present time. Enemy capitol sacked, check. Enemy in full retreat, check. Jedi cowering in the face of the mighty Yuuzhan Vong Empire, triple check. In the face of that success list, it was hard not to doubt the gods' approval.

But if, on such a monumental event, something were to go wrong….

"_Okay, vent three-five is done_." Alema reported over the comm-channel from her position near one of the many oxygen concentrators in the building. Said concentrators were what kept the air in the building crisp and fresh. And the safety programs kept the oxygen levels from building up to dangerous levels. Safeties that were now disabled.

"Copy, Rar," Jaina acknowledged. She adjusted a few switches on the auxiliary control console. "Ten down, several dozen to go."

"_These maintenance ducts are definitely meant for repair bots. Lucky for me I'm skinny._"

"That's why you, Tekli, Liir, and those other two tiny Shamed Ones are Team Taunlet," Jaina quipped. "Can you imagine Ganner trying to fit into those crawl-spaces?"

"_I can fit_," Ganner objected. "_It's the getting out that will be hard for me._"

Alema chuckled throatily. "_Rhysode, you really want to leave yourself open like that?_"

"_You know what I meant, Alema!_"

"_Little Brother have any luck yet?_" Zekk chimed in, redirecting the conversation.

Jaina cast a sidelong glance at her brother who was in deep meditation. "I think he's playing nexu and womprat with Ismaren. I'm getting flashes of dark side contact, but Irek is refusing to commit."

"_Do you think the added shielding the meld is providing has something to do with it?_"

Jaina's lips thinned. "Maybe. But there's no way on Hoth that we're letting Anakin face that thing unshielded. It nearly killed him last time."

"_Just a thought. If Ismaren is as mindless a killer as the psyche profile at the base made him out to be, then he should have actually jumped at the challenge of a tough enemy._"

"Hold that thought." A blinking on one of the monitors caught Jaina's attention. "Team Nerfherder, heat sensors showing a Vong patrol nearing your location."

Clicks came over the comm-channel in turn. Despite the building's size, there were Yuuzhan Vong nearly everywhere one turned. Fortunately, a majority of them were in the public areas of the building, or the easier to access maintenance tunnels. Every now and then, however, a Shaper and their escort were sighted off the beaten path.

The seconds ticked by, those in the meld constantly checking on each other.

"Okay, you're clear," Jaina exhaled slowly. "That was a little too close though."

"_This is Team Handy,_" Mara called in, her amusement and annoyance at her given call-sign clear in her voice. "_We've done a brief survey of the slave-pens. There are a lot more than we thought there would be._"

"Any estimates?"

"_A lot._" Mara deadpanned. But then she sobered quickly. "_We're going to have to leave a majority of them behind if we want to make it off world._"

"We figured it might be like that." Jaina checked another console. "Team Bantha, two patrols are heading your way. Get to another level, fast."

"_Thiz iz Team Flying Monkey Lizard_," Tesar reported in. "_We have secured the exit tunnel. Reporting no problemz at the moment._"

"Great to hear, Tails."

"Jaina."

Jaina turned at the sound of her brother's voice. "Anakin?"

"Zekk had the right idea. I think I have to be out of the meld for Irek to lash out. I have the best responses when I tempt him with negative emotions. But the second he feels the feelings of those in the meld, he pulls back."

"Anakin…"

He held up a hand to stop his sister's protest. "Unfortunately, the only way we'll know for sure is on the day of the ceremony. I'm pretty sure that if I leave myself open now, he'll come charging in before we're ready.

Jaina needed a moment to keep herself from blurting the first few things that came to mind. "Well that's a relief. I only have to worry about your mind getting shredded when everything is going to Kessel in a hand-basket then."

"You've come up with a better plan than what we're doing?"

"No. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Do you think Hapes will be able to hold out long enough for this crazy plan to work?" Anakin asked after a beat.

Jaina didn't meet his eyes. "They better."

**[=][=]**

_Hapes (2 days until the Yuuzhan Vong fleets arrive)_

"You know, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked if I could help," Major Gadel Vessau of the Hapan Palace Guard said in bemusement. Instead of his usual uniform, however, he was in traditional Jedi robes and looking decidedly uncomfortable with it. A makeup artist was inserting contact lenses into his eyes, turning the major's irises blue.

"I would like to second that," Corporal Zedal AlGray of SigTel piped up, sitting in a chair adjacent to Gadel. His normally finely combed dark hair was mussed into a wild mess. Unlike the major, Zedal needed very little prosthesis and was already looking very similar to another tall, green-eyed, wild-haired man.

"I would like to again thank you for doing this," Leia smiled apologetically at the six Hapans in the makeup chairs. "I know that it puts all of you at risk, but our plan only works if we can pull this off."

"I was just fine with my place in the order of succession," an older, red-haired cousin of Tenel Ka's muttered, flexing to test the limits of the holo-shroud hiding one of her arms. "If my mother finds out I'm aiding the Zel branch in taking the throne, I'll be disowned for sure. Not to mention how I'll now have to keep my head on a swivel for any assassination attempts."

"Chelik doesn't want her sister taking the throne any more than she wants the Zels to," Zedal replied. "I think she'd rather take her chances on two little girls over her little sister and the army of aliens backing her."

"And what's the scion of the AlGray family doing mixed up in this?" Tenel Ka's cousin retorted.

"My family doesn't know I'm mixed up in this. My CO is Prince Vadek Zel, and I'm doing this as a favor to him."

"At least you all get to keep your regular skin tones," another Hapan said, sitting stiffly. She was the daughter of Teneniel's secretary and had been roped in by Isolder.

"You have a point, Jana," Zedal said sympathetically.

The Hapan gave a brief nod of her head, much to the chagrin of the team of makeup artists currently transforming her into a blue-skinned Twi'lek. "Of course I do."

As the collection of Hapans continued to talk, Han gave a skeptical look at the others. "This isn't going to work."

"You could have said something earlier," Tendra responded, looking highly amused by the doppelgangers-in-the-making.

"I _did_ say something earlier. Do you know how freaky it is to look at someone who looks like my daughter, knowing she's _not_ my daughter?" Han gestured to where the petite brunette, Corporal Lilan Irina from the _Chume'doro_ training unit, was receiving hair-extensions.

"They only have to keep the guise up for a few days," Leia patted her husband sympathetically.

"That's not the point. We talked about it earlier, but the fact that Hapes doesn't happen to have any other Chadra Fan, Wookie, or Barabel on hand will make our crew here stand out. The Peace Brigade and their friends are expecting to see Jedi traveling in packs. The Hapans saw Alema and the other non-humans as novelties because they rarely see anyone that doesn't look like them. What do you think they're going to say when all the non-humans are suddenly missing?"

On cue, the doors to the room slid open and Lando entered. "I thought I heard your voice, old buddy. Not to worry, I've just solved that little problem."

"Suddenly I'm very scared," Tendra said dryly. "Please tell me you didn't hire some Wookie or Chadra Fan actor. We're still trying to apologize to those actor-guilds for that last snafu."

"Nope, even better," Lando smiled broadly, gesturing as three YVH series battle-droids clomped into the room.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Han muttered. One of the YVH-droids had been heavily modified to be about the size of a Chadra Fan.

"Team Decoy, activate holo-shrouds," Lando directed.

In front of everyone, each droid took on the appearance of the remaining members of the Myrkr Jedi strike team.

"They all have the added benefit of having the language of the Jedi they're imitating downloaded into them. So, for example, if someone tries to talk with our Lowbacca double," Lando patted the droid in question and the droid emitted a series of growls and yowls. "They'll actually hear a Wookie."

"Why couldn't you have done this with the rest of the team?" Gadel Vessau complained.

"Droids aren't the best conversationalists," Lando smiled sheepishly. "At least the YVH series isn't. This kind of hinges on the fact that the every day Hapan will be too intimidated by a Barabel and Wookie to try and talk with them."

"And our Tekli double?" Han pointed to the cut down YVH.

"Pre-programmed responses," Lando supplied. "Jedi Tekli, what is your opinion on the current political situation?"

"I am sorry, as a Jedi I cannot comment on my personal beliefs," the Tekli-YVH said tonelessly.

"But you must have some thoughts on the matter," Lando prompted, playing the role of annoying holo-reporter.

The Tekli-YVH tilted her head up at Lando. "Please direct any further questions or concerns about the Jedi Order and their political views to Grandmaster Skywalker."

"Jedi Tekli, how are you feeling?" Lando continued.

"There is no emotion, only peace."

"I see what you mean," Gadel said in bemusement.

"Are you _trying_ to portray non-human Jedi as mentally incompetent?" Tenel Ka's cousin stated, dumbfounded.

Lando smiled sheepishly. "To be fair, the YVH series was designed for war and detecting Yuuzhan Vong, not infiltration and acting. And these three only have to be _seen_ by the bad guys. All that matters is that the Yuuzhan Vong bigshots _believe_ the Jedi are still on this world."

**[=][=]**

Grandmaster Luke Skywalker stood on the bridge of the Battle Dragon _Shield of Hapes _letting the usual bridge chatter fade into the background. The Hapan Home Fleet was still a formidable force at just over twenty capital ships, but it was just a small fraction of the fleet the Hapans had once been able to field. It would also be hopelessly outnumbered by the approaching Yuuzhan Vong forces. Even just one of the 'holy fleets' on approach dwarfed the defenders by a truly unfair amount. Standing toe-to-toe with the alien fleet was akin to suicide.

At the same time, the Home Fleet couldn't exactly retreat when their primary directive was to protect Hapes. The Home Fleet also had a large number of Ta'a Chume's handpicked captains. Captains who adhered more towards the traditional Hapan philosophies regarding gender role. They only begrudgingly accepted orders from Isolder and Luke, and really didn't care much for the battle-plan the two had laid out. A plan that involved retreating, multiple times.

"Master Skywalker."

Luke opened his eyes. "Crown Prince Isolder?"

"I've just received word from my brother. The _Chume'doro_ are still engaging in prolonged firefights with Ni'Korish forces and several divisions of Hapan soldiers loyal to Alyssia. The droids Mr. Calrissian is loaning Hapes has helped in the matter, but Lady Alyssia has several strongholds on the planet that are proving to be particularly tough to dislodge. Vadek is requesting orbital support over Lorell, Lady Alyssia's birth-city."

"Orbital support again?" Luke said with some alarm. He knew Vadek was more military minded than his politically-adept older brother, and that such a request was not made lightly. "Is the situation that dire?"

"Mother placed Colonel Troma Luvalle in charge of the garrison there to undermine Alyssia's movements," Isolder elaborated. "Colonel Luvalle has remained loyal to Ta'a Chume, but a majority of the garrison did not. The city's defenses have been activated preventing our forces from reaching the colonel. Vadek wants to use a series of orbital strikes to cover the colonel's retreat from the city. He says that time is a major factor and that those still loyal to Ta'a Chume are in danger of being overrun. I've already retasked three ships to support them."

"This is the fifth request for orbital support in the last two days. And on the other side of the planet too," Luke breathed out.

"We are being spread thin trying to put down this coup, and the main threat hasn't even arrived yet," Isolder agreed.

"We're also giving the Peace Brigade spies a good look at our capabilities regardless of how many decoy flights we run."

Just then the lights in the bridge turned red and alarms sounded. Moments later, the entire ship shook from the impact of warheads striking it.

"Crown Prince Isolder! Grandmaster Skywalker!"

"The Yuuzhan Vong already?" Isolder gripped a nearby railing as the ship shuddered again.

"No! System forces loyal to Lady Alyssia and those throwing in their lot with her. It's a small fleet, sirs, but with the Hapan Home Fleet spread out covering the planet, they currently have us beat in numbers," the Hapan ducha in charge of the _Shield of Hapes_ motioned to the sensor monitor. "They know Crown Prince Isolder and yourself are onboard. They're ignoring the other ships and focusing fire on us."

Luke quickly looked over the display as the lights on the bridge momentarily dimmed from the energy fluctuations caused by the incoming laser barrage. A force of five Battle Dragons and three _Nova_-class battle cruisers were opening up with everything they had on the defending Hapan ships. In comparison, the two Battle Dragons and single battle cruiser currently holding position over _Teneniel Chume'dan_ were decidedly outgunned.

"Have the _Royal Dagger _and _Phelope's Tribute _come around and flank the lead Battle Dragon," the Ducha ordered quickly. "Let's try to cut off their head before they cut off ours."

"Ma'am they're deploying fighters and bombers!"

"Our own fighter escort?" Isolder questioned.

"Still providing aerial support for our forces on the ground," the officer said, paling.

"Have whoever we have capable of flying a _Miy'til_-fighter meet us in the hangar bay," Isolder said with a nod from Luke. "We'll leave the maneuvering to you, Ducha Thane."

Isolder and Luke walked a fast clip to the turbolift.

"Think their goal is our ship?"

"They outnumber us with capital ships alone," Luke shook his head. "Those fighters will be making a run for the planet to support their people. Lady Alyssia's people won't be able to hold out for much longer."

"They can always blast their way through us."

Isolder's comlink chirped. "Vadek? Our cousin brought in ships of our own. We can't provide any more assistance at the moment."

"_Wasn't why I was calling. Our comm-intercepts place Alyssia in the capitol. I just dispatched a force to apprehend her. I __**was**__ going to recommend you pull your forces back and regroup for the Yuuzhan Vong."_

"That explains the urgency," Isolder remarked.

"And Alyssia calling in her fleet when they'll be outnumbered and outgunned within minutes," Luke agreed.

Isolder held the comlink up again. "Have all the anti-air batteries at _Teneniel Chume'dan_ on high alert. Grandmaster Skywalker and I will try to lessen their numbers up here, but you'll have incoming."

**[=][=]**

Leia and the others heard the air-raid sirens go off and reflexively turned their eyes to the night's sky. A plethora of lasers and anti-fighter warheads filled the sky over _Teneniel Chume'dan_, the shrieking of the batteries audible from atop the basalt plateau of the Fountain Palace.

Ta'a Chume's move against the Ni'Korish and the supporters of her niece Alyssia had sent Hapes into a full-fledged civil war. Military units loyal to the would-be usurper aided the Ni'Korish forces and had surprisingly seized several cities and towns around the planet. Other inhabited areas declared open support for Alyssia and revolted against their local garrison. It had only been through orbital strikes and strafing runs made by the Home Fleet that the forces loyal to Teneniel had managed to dislodge Alyssia's people at all. _Teneniel_ _Chume'dan_ had been retaken after a few brief but very brutal skirmishes. But other cities like Davew, Struzan, Heald, and Spectra all remained in flux. Alyssia's stronghold of Lorell was under siege from both within and out but holding.

Leia pensively followed the movements of the Hapan matriarch as the older woman coordinated troop movements with other officers. Privately, Ta'a Chume had admitted that Alyssia had gained far more support than even she had expected. A part of it had to do with the fact that both Ta'a Chume and Teneniel had been focused so heavily on getting the entire Consortium involved with the rest of the galaxy that Alyssia had been able to move in more short-sighted circles. But with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet on approach, the last thing Hapes could afford was a protracted civil war.

When Signals Intelligence discovered that Alyssia was still in _Teneniel Chume'dan_, Ta'a Chume had given permission for a strike team to be deployed in an attempt to stop the insurrection at the source. Unfortunately, the plan leaked out, and now the capitol of the Consortium was under siege once more.

The atmosphere allowed the distinctive droning sounds of the _Miy'til_ bombers on approach to be heard long before they were visible. The attackers had split up into two groups, with one heading for the city, and the other making a direct run on the palace itself. The palace's guns opened up in true Hapan fashion, its rapid-fire batteries saturating the air with bright bolts of energy. But similar to the batteries aboard a Battle Dragon, the emplacements could only afford to saturate the area for a limited time before needing to cool down and recharge.

One enemy bomber in the first wave had managed to make it through the barrage, bearing straight for the room where Ta'a Chume and the command staff were located.

A bright flash rippled out from the top-most spire of the palace. The anti-materiel round ripped through the cockpit and liquefied the pilot. The bomber promptly pitched forward, going into a death dive and immolating itself into the basalt crag.

Vadek Zel's voice came over the communication's line a moment later. "_They're targeting the city's defenses._"

"Looks like Alyssia is saying that if she can't have Hapes, Ta'a Chume won't either," Han said from behind Leia, wrapping his arms around her. "Can we ever have a normal visit to this world?"

"I thought this _was_ a normal visit," Leia said wanly, turning her head to accept a kiss before gazing back out at the city.

Most of the bombers that had made it though the anti-fighter fire were being shot down. But at the same time, they were also using their last moments to take as many of the city's defenses with them as they could. Even if Ta'a Chume's forces were victorious over Alyssia's supporters, Hapes would be in poor condition to repel a Yuuzhan Vong invasion.

"Our kids, they're doing okay?"

"They're determined," Leia said after a brief check-in. "And alive."

"I guess that's all we can ask for this day and age."

"We're receiving a transmission over the official Royal Channel!" A comm-operator yelled out in surprise. "Correction. It's going over _all_ official Hapan channels!"

Ta'a Chume activated the holopad, and everyone was more than a little surprised to see both Taryn and Trista Zel standing before them.

"_Hapans, the matter of the line of succession has been resolved,_" Trista announced. "_By the right of blood, with the blessing of Ta'a Chume, both myself, Trista Zel, and my sister, Taryn Zel, are the next Chume of the Hapes Consortium."_

Her sister took over. _ "There will be no Jedi on the throne, there will be no outsider dictating to Us how to conduct the business of Hapes. Hapes will remain as it has always been, independent and strong. When the immediate crisis has passed, Our first act as joint Chume is to secede from our alliance with the New Republic and renegotiate the treaty so that the terms are more favorable to Hapes. The burden of the refugee crisis should not rest solely on Hapes alone without any compensation. Hapes cannot and will not let its foreign policy be dictated to us._"

"_But that will not matter so long as Hapans are taking up arms against fellow Hapans. The Yuuzhan Vong threatens all Hapans, regardless of your loyalties or beliefs. To that end, as joint Chume of Hapes, we will offer full amnesty to all Hapans who voluntarily cease hostilities. Let us fight over power and prestige another day, when the fate of the entire Consortium does not hang in the balance. Whatever our disagreements, we are all Hapan and want what's best for Hapes. Putting our trust in an invasion force that has been known to go back on their word, and their agents in this galaxy who would sell out their own friends and family, is not what is best for Hapes."_

"_The amnesty extends to even you, Lady Alyssia,_" Taryn said neutrally. "_Have your supporters stand down and you will face no punishment. We acknowledge that you have been acting out of concern for Hapes, concern over the fact that another Jedi might sit on the throne. But now that is no longer the case. You have nothing to lose by stopping your bid for the throne at this time. But if you don't, the entirety of the Hapes Consortium will lose everything._"

Ta'a Chume had been stone-faced the entire speech. But when the twins appeared to finish talking, she gestured to the comm-operator and he activated the imager on their side. "This is Ta'a Chume, former _Chume _of the Hapes Consortium, descendant of the first _Chume _of Hapes. The heirs of House Zel have my support and my backing and I acknowledge them as the next rulers of the Hapes Consortium. The situation is as they say. Let us dispense with this civil war and turn our combine might on those who would try to conquer us. All military units are now hereby ordered to withdraw to their nearest command post and not engage any of Alyssia's people unless in self-defense. All naval forces are to maintain holding positions and likewise cease firing unless it is to defend yourselves or if you receive other orders from the Queen Mothers Taryn and Trista Zel."

Seconds ticked by, and its seemed like the entire room was collectively holding their breath.

Another figure appeared on the holo-panel, an older woman wearing the finest of Hapan cloths. "_For those unaware, I am Ducha Galney and I am representing the will of the Heritage Council. We acknowledge and accept the authority of the new Queen Mothers, may their rules be long and prosperous. The noble houses call upon all Hapans to cease their aggression and pledge their loyalty to the daughters of House Zel. With the Yuuzhan Vong only days away, we cannot afford any more loss of Hapan life._"

An image of a Hapan in military clothing appeared on the increasingly crowded channel. "_As commander of the Chume'doro and the Palace Guard, I, General Lol Miilarta, acknowledge and accept the rule of Taryn and Trista Zel. The Chume'doro and Palace Guard stand with them. May they live long and lead Hapes to a brighter future._"

One by one, ducha from across the Consortium chimed in, expressing their solidarity with Taryn and Trista. The minutes stretched on, important figures all paying homage to their new rulers. As they did, the air-raid sirens in the background turned off, the gun-batteries falling silent. The fighters and bombers in the air all returned to their points of origin, leaving the capital city as quickly as they came. And as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, _Zel Chume'dan _was quiet once more.

**[=][=]**

Taryn and Trista practically collapsed into the nearby chairs the moment the holo-cam was turned off. Both were pale and shaking as their adrenaline receded. Tenel Ka immediately moved to squat between the two, using the Force to draw their attention and ease the burden they had undertaken.

"I am proud of the both of you," Tenel Ka murmured.

"All we did was read the script Jedi Solo wrote for us," Trista managed with a weak smile. "Simple."

"We're officially _Chume_ now, Tris," Taryn said in disbelief, looking mildly nauseated. "Officially, really, rulers of the Hapes Consortium."

"_Chume_," Astarta interrupted from a distant communication's station. "Lady Alyssia has told her people to stand down. Fighting across the planet is tapering off."

"The speech actually worked?" Trista looked wide-eyed at Jacen.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"I mean, it was just words…."

"I can't believe you wanted us to give Alyssia amnesty for all this," Taryn piped up. "After everything she's done…"

"She'd already lost and she knew it," Jacen said evenly. "But she was in a position to do a whole lot of damage. By giving her and her supporters amnesty, it gives them a way out. It also takes away their reason for fighting to the end. If they believed that all that awaited them was a traitor's death, then they'd have no reason to surrender. Also, by standing down for the 'good of the Hapes Consortium,' they can justify their retreat in a way that prevents them from losing face. They aren't standing down because they've lost, but because Hapes is in danger and needs them."

"Oh," Taryn blinked.

"Not all enemies need to be solved by blaster and vibroblade," Tenel Ka coached patiently, rising to her feet.

"Even if Lady Alyssia will probably try and assassinate us the moment the Vong leave?"

"Jacen and I are not saying you should pardon her every time she exceeds her position," Tenel Ka's gray eyes became steely. "Merely, do not resort to something irreversible as your first option."

"Your aunts Alyssia and Chelik want power, right?"

"They want to be _Chume_. They would probably kill the other for that opportunity," Taryn said flatly. "They'd kill _us_ if they think they could get away with it.

"Better the enemy you know," Tenel Ka said sympathetically.

"Great," Taryn groaned.

"With the Heritage Council and grandmother backing us, Alyssia will have little support," Trista reasoned. "We'll have plenty of time to worry about that branch of the family later. Jedi Solo, now that we have temporarily halted Hapan political schemes, what do we do now?"

"We'll let Ta'a Chume, your father, and Isolder handle things on Hapes. For now we need to continue drilling your pilots and captains." Jacen motioned towards the viewport. "With the Yuuzhan Vong fleet due any day now, we need to make sure the two of you aren't the shortest reigning joint-_Chume_ ever."

Taryn swallowed fearfully. "I'm all for that."

"Same," Trista nodded.

"_Chume _Zel," Tenel Ka addressed her cousins. "Please give the order to resume our exercises."

"Right." Taryn and Trista both got up from their chairs and sought out an awaiting Astara's gaze. "Fleet Commander, tell the fleet to resume our training exercises."

Taryn added. "Alyssia and the others are doing their part by standing down, we can't have them show us up."

**[=][=]**

_Coruscant (One day until the Yuuzhan Vong fleets arrives at Hapes)_

Anakin Solo emerged from his restorative meditation and glanced at the nearby chronometer on the monitor. It was still very early in the morning, and a check on the others revealed that most of them were still asleep. Apart from Tesar and the Yuuzhan Vong Czalpak—who both had watch and were casually reclined in the two ways into the room—Anakin felt one other person awake. A faint blue glow amid a cluster of oversized pipes and wires drew his attention. The fact that the Jedi by the faint glow was emotionally shielding at absurdly high levels only made Anakin curious.

As quiet as he could, he made his way towards the Jedi. The hunched form of Alema Rar became visible and Anakin faltered a few steps away. The blue-skinned Twi'lek was seated with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Placed on a conduit was the source of the blue glow, a hand-held holo-projector.

The smiling image hovering above it was of four people; two adult Twi'leks and two children, all posing in the living room of some earthen-walled house. Though Anakin had never seen the two adults before, the woman in the picture heavily resembled an older Alema. And there was no mistaking the slightly impish smile on the face of one of the children. Anakin wasn't quite sure how to react as he realized that the image was more than likely the only image Alema had of her family.

The image flickered and was replaced by another. This time it was of a slightly younger-than-current, yet still teenaged Alema Rar. She was posing back-to-back with her sister, both of them having a hardened air about them even in the image. Standing behind the two of them was pre-Ithor Daeshara'cor, a small bitter smile of her own matching the coldness in her eyes. Anakin looked away from the image to Alema and was startled to see tracks of tears running freely down her face. From the pain in her green gaze, he doubted Alema even knew he was present.

He looked back to the projector in time to see the image change again. He recognized the next picture that appeared. It was one Lando had taken of the entire Myrkr Strike Team right before they had undertaken the journey. An image Lando had given to each of them as a 'just in case'. The young Jedi in the image were staring at the holocamera, each of their expressions telling vastly different tales. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see the sadness Ulaha had carried. The helplessness and anger Jovan had brought with him. Eryl's determination to see the mission through and return to her friends, no matter how hopeless the mission seemed. Bela, Krasov, and Tesar's eagerness to hunt the hunters. His own siblings' desire to protect him and help his mission succeed.

Anakin's stomach twisted when he saw himself with an arm casually draped around Tahiri's shoulders. A Tahiri who's expression was full of life and was gazing up at him with her heart visible to all but himself.

"I've lost every single family I was a part of." Alema's hoarse voice stirred Anakin from his melancholy thoughts, and when their gazes met, he couldn't help but feel a bit of that 'Hero Boy protectiveness' that Tahiri had always teased him about. "This galaxy keeps taking everything from me, Solo. Everything, everyone. Anyone who's ever cared for me ends up dying."

"Alema," Anakin whispered, taking a seat next to her and gazing at the holoprojector with her. The image changed back to her childhood days and Alema squeezed her eyes shut in pain. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his arms so he kept them at his side. The Alema he was seeing was a far cry from the confident, daring young woman who laughed in the face of danger. Add to the fact that she was actually _crying_, he was at a complete loss for words. At that thought, he bowed his head. He really wished the bantha that kept taking his tongue would give it back.

"I'm going to die alone. I know it. I've seen it." Alema breathed out raggedly. "I don't know how or when, but I'm going to die all alone. No one will remember the good I've tried to do. No one will shed a tear or care. This galaxy, the Force, it'll just use me up and toss me to the side when it's done with me."

"_I'll_ know. _I'll_ care," Anakin said firmly.

"You don't count, Hero Boy," Alema sniffled, shaking her head and wiping her tears on the dirty sleeve of her leather jacket. "You care too much about everything and everyone. Why do you think we're here on this hell-hole of a planet about to do something really stupid?"

Anakin opened his mouth to argue the point, but then closed it when no counter argument came.

"Do you think any of the rest of the team would care?" Alema whispered, watching as the image of the Myrkr Strike Team came back on. "Your sister would say the usual platitudes. For Ganner, I'll just be one more Jedi his tragically heroic alter-ego failed to save. Tails and the Walking Carpet never could stand me. Your brother and Zekk would probably celebrate since they think I'm the next dark Jedi in-the-making. Even the other instructors and masters have written me off already."

"Do you want them to care?" Anakin found himself saying before he could stop himself. Alema stayed silent at that, and he mentally kicked himself and tried again. "I mean, you always seem to not care what the others think of you anyways."

"I can take pain as much as the next girl, but I'm not a sadist," Alema whispered, taking a shuddering breath. "Anyone who's ever cared enough has ended up dead. And it hurts. Really, really hurts."

Anakin grimaced again, wondering just why he was so horrible at cheering someone up. He tried to formulate his next consoling words. "So does that mean I should start making my will or something?"

Alema couldn't help but laugh and she reached out to shove him slightly. "Want me to hand you a shovel, Solo? You completely suck at the whole comforting thing."

Anakin chuckled in a self-deprecating manner. "I'll take the biggest shovel you can find."

"Didn't you ever have to comfort Vong Girl?"

"A few times," Anakin tried to salvage his pride.

"So just do what you did then."

"I…don't think it'll work that way."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I was trapped in a locker with her on an airless space-station and she began to panic, I kissed her. We more or less became official after that."

"And how did you comfort her after that? There must have been some moments, bad dreams, since the Vong screwed with her head."

"Anything after that usually involved kissing or hugging," Anakin answered wryly. He was mildly surprised he could look back on those times without falling into a pit of negatude. "Tahiri was usually the one who did the talking for the both of us."

Alema sighed and summoned the holoprojector to her and tucked it away in a pocket of her jacket. "Well, since I don't want your sister thinking I guilted you into making out with me, I'll just go to Rhysode for comfort in the future. At least he's an expert at faking it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's good to know that the golden boy of the Jedi Order isn't good at _everything_."

"What made you take that out?" Anakin pointed to the pocket that held the holoprojector.

Alema wiped the last of her tears away. "I was looking at the security feeds that were still active. A couple of them are focused on the slave-pens. One of those holds a bunch of kids. Really little kids. Their parents are in a pen on the other side of the room. I can only imagine what those scarheads are going to do to them. It brought back memories of when Numa and I were…never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Tomorrow, we're going to save them. We're going to be the heroes all those little kids learned about in their bedtime stories. And we're going to keep any more families from being ripped apart."

"I agree with you there. At the end of today, their entire race will learn just how stupid they've been for killing people in the name of that messed up religion of theirs."

**[=][=]**

_Secure Location in the Transitory Mists (1 day before the Yuuzhan Vong fleets arrive)_

Jacen Solo stretched his senses out into the stars, reaching towards the direction the Yuuzhan Vong fleets were said to be coming from. Stars and planets whooshed by, their presence in the Force like pulsating lights at a cantina, the life in them like the background music. He had no trouble sensing them, feeling their place in the Force and cataloging where they fell. But as he honed his focus, things changed. It was hard to feel something that wasn't tangible, but that's just what it was like to sense the Yuuzhan Vong. He couldn't feel them, hear them, or see them in the Force. At the same time, there was no denying that the alien invaders existed. Just as they always had been, they and all their creatures and ships appeared outside of the Force.

Even then, Jacen refused to give up. He still remembered on Myrkr how Tahiri, in her final moments, used the Force to kill the voxyn queen. In those last few seconds of her life, the blonde teenager had somehow unlocked the secret to the Yuuzhan Vong. Found a way to feel them in the Force, to interact with them in the Force. He called upon that memory, the slight shock he had felt moments before when Tahiri registered as Yuuzhan Vong in the Force, the confusion when she returned to feeling 'normal' in the Force, and then a mixture of the two when she reached out to kill the voxyn queen. As she stood among the pile of Yuuzhan Vong corpses, the life leaving her body, Tahiri had somehow crossed the boundary that no other Jedi had been able to pass.

But this meant that the Yuuzhan Vong _were_ a part of the Force, that they weren't some aberration. It was the Jedi's ignorance that had led them to conclude that the Yuuzhan Vong were outside the Force. Tahiri's revelation, however, only spawned more questions than answers. Questions Jacen knew he'd never have answers to if he couldn't cross that same divide. While everyone else on the team was shocked and hurting at the deaths of Tahiri and the others, Jacen was determined not to let their deaths be in vain. Every meditation he had undergone since then had been focused on trying to feel the Yuuzhan Vong. After all, how could he hope to understand the wants and dreams of the Yuuzhan Vong if he couldn't understand them through the Force. There was no ignorance, only knowledge.

Finding the void in the Force where the Yuuzhan Vong fleets had to be, Jacen tried a myriad of things to delve into it. But try as he might, the result was the same as it had been the last few dozen times he had attempted it. His Force probes simply passed straight through the void and he was no closer to feeling them than before. He simply had no starting point, no way to connect to anything that existed in the void. Without that connection, he was grasping at smoke.

Frustration bubbled up in him despite his attempts to remain calm. He just knew that the quicker he could sense the Yuuzhan Vong, understand the Yuuzhan Vong, the better equipped he'd be to keep his family and friends safe. If the Myrkr mission was any indication, however, he was running out of time. He knew it was only sheer dumb luck that his twin and younger brother had made it out alive. That as tragic as Tahiri's death was, he'd much prefer she had died than Anakin. The fact that in her death, Tahiri had provided a clue on how to sense the Yuuzhan Vong, only made her death all the more valuable. Jacen knew he should hate himself for even thinking such thoughts about someone who had been so important to Anakin, but he couldn't afford to dwell on his feelings like the others were. He just _had_ to find some way to feel the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force. Find a way before the war consumed his twin and his brother….

And…

"Tenel Ka," Jacen murmured, feeling the presence of his childhood friend enter his quarters. But he delved back into his meditation, once again angling his senses back to the stars.

"Jacen." The former Hapan Crown Princess took a seat across from him on the cold deck floor, matching his posture and letting the Force likewise flow out from her.

The closeness of their bond, their shared past and unspoken feelings for one and other meant that her Force senses naturally twisted itself along the same path his thoughts had taken him. No other words were spoken. No questions as to why she was in his quarters at such late hour. No wondering why his shielded presence in the Force contained with it hints of desperation and anger. No mention of her own fear for her people, family, friends. They were like two sides of a cred-chit spinning in the air. Always apart, yet still one whole.

Thoughts, sentiment, the burden they shouldered, wherever the Force presence of one stretched out into, the other went with it. The spinning coin slowed, descending from its upward arc. Gradually Tenel Ka began to withdraw from the vastness of space, and Jacen's own Force presence receded along with hers. The minutes passed in complete silence, thousands of words condensed and passed between them in the form of raw emotion.

Eventually, Jacen opened his eyes, tormented brown meeting placid gray. "Thanks for that."

"You are welcome."

"I guess I got lost in my thoughts again," Jacen smiled a faint version of the trademark Solo smile.

"I _have_ told you your mind is a dangerous place to get lost in."

"Well, that's what you're for."

Tenel Ka nodded solemnly. "Fact."

Remembering one of her thoughts when their minds were joined, Jacen placed a hand on her lone hand. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what, my friend?"

"Turning down the chance to be Queen Mother?" Jacen gave her hand a squeeze and then returned his hand to his side. "I mean, we can always go out and tell them that you've changed your mind. I think your cousins will be more than relieved."

A copper eyebrow rose. "And who would be responsible should you get lost in thought again?"

"Don't worry about me. Besides, if you take the job, I can brag that my best friend is the queen of a whole lot of star systems."

The reaction from Tenel Ka wasn't exactly what Jacen had expected. She rose off the backs of her legs with a darkened expression and furious gray eyes, coiling as if about to lash out. "I cannot 'not' worry about you, my _friend._"

Jacen gulped, Tenel Ka managing to make even sleepwear look like battle-armor. "I didn't mean…"

"Or did you intend for me to be 'safely' out of the way for the rest of the war and let _you_ do the fighting?"

"Of course not, only…"

Tenel Ka rested her hand on his bare chest, pushing slightly so he was forced to support himself on his own hands. She then leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching. A heated whisper accompanied her very displeased glare. "Over the course of my life, there are many things the Force has thrown at me, Jacen Solo. I have survived each of them and become stronger every time. But if you think for even one second that I will be able to endure losing…a friend as dear as you…and be stronger for it, you drastically overestimate my resilience. As recent events have proven, no one is invincible. No one is immune from loss. I may not be able to defeat death, but I will fight it with everything I have before I let it take you from me. And there is no better place to fight it than at your side."

Tenel Ka had finished her whispered speech breathing heavily, voice raw, hand curled into a fist and resting on his chest. Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes as they unflinchingly bore down on him. Jacen could feel every iota of unspoken fear and barely-restrained passion through their bond, could feel the heat of her body so very close to his. Unable to think of what to say, he did the only thing that came to mind. He shifted his weight and cupped her face with one hand before pulling her down into a soft, passionate kiss.

Tenel Ka returned the kiss with almost desperate fervor, stretching herself out on top of him. She gasped his name, weaving her fingers through his messy brown hair as his hands roamed her back. They both knew there was no guarantee they would survive the coming Yuuzhan Vong attack. Knew the likelihood of making it out of the war was slim considering the fact that they would be on the frontlines. And that fear and desperation fueled their passions, their very close friendship reaching a new level of intimacy.

Before they could get too much further though, the door to Jacen's room slid open.

"Jedi Solo, have you seen our cousin….oh!"

"I've seen her," Jacen managed, utilizing the Force to quickly get his breathing…and his body…under control.

"You're seeing a lot of her," Taryn said dumbly, her gray eyes wide as Tenel Ka summoned her nightshirt from where she had flung it and pulled it back on.

"You could have used the door chime." Jacen smiled weakly.

"The door was unlocked. We didn't know you…the both of you…were inside," Trista managed.

"We're _Chume_ anyways," Taryn added, as if being Queen Mother of sixty-three systems meant knocking was beneath them.

"Can we help you?" an obviously peeved Tenel Ka glowered at her currently least favorite cousins from her position straddling Jacen.

"Errr….we can wait…right?"

"We don't want to interrupt things," Trista took a step back, nodding in agreement with her sister.

Tenel Ka put some effort into sounding less murderous. "Too late for that."

"It's the Heritage Council," Taryn said, trying to shift the wrath of her older cousin onto someone else. "They called and had a whole list of things they wanted to go over with Tris and me. Grandmother is still working on getting the planetary defenses operational and didn't have time. Said that since this was your plan we should go to you."

Tenel Ka looked down at Jacen who gave a small 'what can you do' shrug in return. "Give Jedi Solo and myself five minutes. We will meet you on the bridge. Not a word of this to anyone."

"Right…thank you…sorry," Trista managed haltingly.

"Thank you for helping us stay on top of things…in charge of things…in control…" Taryn stammered, her eyes still rooted on the pair of barely-dressed Jedi.

"Just go," Tenel Ka sighed.

The twin red heads nodded vigorously and beat a hasty retreat.

"The galaxy needs saving again," Jacen chuckled with a wry shake of his head.

"The galaxy has very poor timing," Tenel Ka grumbled, rolling off Jacen and momentarily resting her head against his chest.

"We'll take it up with the galaxy another time. One impossible battle at a time."

Tenel Ka smiled faintly before her Dathomiri warrior persona fell back into place. She stood, opened one of the closets in the quarters Jacen had been given, and pulled out a standard set of Jedi robes. "Let's see what horrors my people want to inflict on themselves this time, Jedi Solo."

Jacen stood as well, pulled on a set of robes of his own, and gestured to the door. "Good thing you decided to remain a Jedi, Jedi Djo."

"A very good thing. For once I have to agree with those who didn't want me on the throne."

"Oh?"

"I believe I am definitely lacking the temperament to be Queen Mother. But it is a good thing."

They reached the door and Jacen gave her hand one final squeeze before both retreated back behind 'duty'. "A very good thing."

**[=][=]**

_Coruscant_

Jaina Solo was never one for meditation or resting. And with so much going on at the moment, meditation and resting was the last thing she wanted to do. She had been awake long before her turn for watch and had relieved Tesar earlier than scheduled. She couldn't help but feel antsy, her thoughts firing off in rapid staccato like a Hapan laser battery. In a few hours, she would see if all the planning and preparation they had done over the last couple of days had been worth it. If the insane, cobbled-together-from-nothing plan that they had in place would actually work.

It had to work. Her twin, her mother and father, her uncle, heck all of Hapes was counting on them to pull off the incomprehensible. Jaina couldn't even imagine what the situation would be like if the plan failed. Didn't want to imagine it.

"You're doing it again."

"I am not," Jaina retorted automatically. She looked away from the security monitors towards Zekk and tilted her head in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Thinking the weight of the entire galaxy is on your shoulders. You're a lot like Anakin in that way."

"Given what's going to happen later today, it certainly feels like it," Jaina muttered, refocusing on the monitors. "If we're not on the top of our game, it won't be just us who's going to pay for it."

"What's going to happen will happen." Zekk leaned against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest. "Stressing out about it won't help matters any."

"You'll forgive me if I don't entrust the lives of my friends and family to some nebulous power that may or may not be sentient," Jaina said sarcastically. "The only one I can really trust to get Anakin, you, and the others out of here in one piece is me. Not the Force, not some divine intervention, or any of the others."

"Not even me?"

"No, Zekk," Jaina exhaled loudly. She deactivated the monitors to turn towards the dark-haired man. "Not even you."

"That kind of hurts."

"The truth often does," Jaina replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The last thing she wanted was to have an argument about the Force on the eve of the battle, but she was never one to run from a conflict. "Look, if we had it your way, all of us would still be hiding on Eclipse Station and the voxyn would be hunting us down. You fear the dark side, I get it. But there's a point where fear paralyzes you into inaction and the end result is actually worse than if you had acted. Things happen, and you just accept it as the 'will of the Force'. To me, that's a cop out. If I'm going to trust you with the life of my little brother, with any of the others, I have to _know_ you'll do everything in your power to keep them safe. _Everything_. None of this line-in-the-sand fodder."

"You make it sound like I'm just going to stand by and let Anakin or one of the others die."

"Not intentionally. But when you draw a line, you indicate just how far you'll go for those you care for. When you draw a line, you're telling me that you're 'leaving it to the Force' and not trying your hardest."

"The dark side will never be the answer for anything," Zekk argued. "If you make an exception even once, try and use logic to justify your actions, you're lost."

"Listen to yourself!" Jaina said in disbelief. "For you, something is either light or dark. Good or bad. This galaxy doesn't operate in absolutes, and the Jedi can't afford to either."

"Jedi aren't soldiers, Jaina."

"Well we sure as heck aren't celibate diplomats either," Jaina retorted. "So what the kriff are we then? Cannon fodder? Because that's what we'll be if we follow your philosophy."

Zekk made a sound of frustration and he began pacing back and forth. "There's a reason why Jedi and dark Jedi exist. Why the dark Jedi split from the Jedi Order in the first place. You remember Master Solusar's history lessons. The Jedi Order was never supposed to be some galaxy-dominating order that mingled with politics and dabbled in war. It was originally a monastic order designed to contemplate the workings of the Force, not to keep galactic peace. The Jedi Code itself stems from that time. Nowhere in the Code does it say that Jedi are warriors, are battlefield commanders, are leaders of armies. We can't call ourselves Jedi and fight a war on this scale at the same time."

"Then by your definition, none of us here are really Jedi at all," Jaina said in exasperation. "Isn't that all the more reason why we shouldn't restrict ourselves to one part of the Force? If we weren't meant to channel the dark side of the Force, why should the dark side of the Force exist at all? Like it or not, Zekk, we've become soldiers in this war. Jedi may not be 'meant' to fight wars, but we're a part of one of the biggest wars in recent history anyways. The only choices we have now are whether we're going to just lay down and let the galaxy walk all over us, or fight for our right to exist. It's hard to have morals and be doctrinal if we're dead."

"And what good are morals and doctrines if we abandon them when they become inconvenient? Just because we _can_ do something, doesn't mean we _should_." Zekk motioned back to where the rest of their group was sleeping. "Just because I won't use the dark side doesn't mean I won't just step back and let them die. I'll happily give my life to save the others. If you don't know that, if you doubt that, then there really is nothing left of the friendship we once had."

Jaina tightly gripped the computer console her jaw clenching. "Then I guess there's nothing left. At one time I would have believed you, Zekk. But that fear in you, that reluctance to even _talk_ about the dark side, it tells me otherwise."

"The fear in _you_ is what worries me, Jaina. The last thing I want to do is see you destroy yourself because you won't let anyone in. I told you on Hapes, I have your back. But I can only do that if you _trust_ that I want the same things you do."

"Which I can't do because you don't trust yourself," Jaina answered, wanting at the moment to just end the conversation and walk away. Wanting to just stop talking and try to leave sleeping demons where they were. "You live in a realm of absolutes. I can't afford to be that cut and dry. As long as we live in different worlds, we can't be anything more than acquaintances, Zekk."

"Jaina…"

However Jaina swiftly left the command room, heading out into one of the adjacent accessways. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest and it felt as if a vibroblade was being twisted around in her stomach, but she knew it would be best for both her and Zekk if they finally gave up any pretense. Their friendship had died long ago and it was foolish to expend energy trying to keep something that no longer was.

Jaina continued to weave in and out of the accessways, not exactly knowing where she was going. They were in the Senate Building, completely surrounded and controlled by the Yuuzhan Vong. But at the moment, her mind wasn't engaging. Didn't want to work. It seemed the longer the war went on, the more planets burned, the more and more of her childhood burned with it.

"Jaina, get down!"

Jaina heard her brother's yell and spun around just in time to see an amphistaff fly through the air towards her. A blur knocked her to the side, and when she recovered her wits, she found Anakin panting on the ground next to her, the amphistaff meant for her entering one side of his torso and exiting out the other.

"Anakin!" Jaina managed faintly, terror and anger surging through her in equal parts.

"You okay?" Anakin rasped, coughing and spitting out blood.

"Am _I _okay?" Jaina practically sobbed, quickly dropping down to his side to assess his wounds.

The ground shook and a young-looking Yuuzhan Vong warrior dropped down from an upper-level catwalk. He was followed by two others, all of them armed and armored to the teeth. Jaina saw the hint of a fourth figure on the above catwalk, a hint of feathers, but the figure darted out of view and she had to worry about the more immediate threat.

"Runaway slaves," sneered one in heavy Basic. "You should have embraced your role as offerings to the Yun'o. Now we will end your lives here."

Jaina's hand went to her lightsaber, but she realized that she had left it in her utility belt on the chair in the control room. Her belt that contained her lightsaber, blaster, and vibroblade. Nevertheless, Jaina quickly shifted so that she was sheltering Anakin's body with her own, glaring at the Yuuzhan Vong. "Try it."

The lead warrior raised his coufee, and Jaina threw out one hand, green lightning flashing out and striking the warrior in the face.

"_Jeedai!_" The other two with him yelled out.

"Bit slow, aren't you?" Alema Rar Force-sped right next to one of the warriors. He turned to look at her and she grabbed his face with one hand and activated her lightsaber with the other. The blade lanced through the warrior's head, emerged out the forehead, and the body dropped to the ground..

The other Yuuzhan Vong saw his friend's demise, but before he could act, a different lightsaber blade swept through the air and removed his head.

In the meantime, the leader of the trio managed to recover. Only to have both Alema and Zekk impale him at the same time. Both Jedi deactivated their lightsabers, quickly turning at the desperation radiating from Jaina.

"Anakin! Anakin! Stay with me!"

Alema knelt on his opposite side her eyes wide and panicky. "Solo, you idiot! I told you what happens to everyone who cares!"

"Don't worry, not going to die," Anakin wheezed out, smiling weakly. "Haven't made my will yet."

More footsteps and Tekli vaulted over Jaina to land by Anakin's side. "Damn it! You didn't have to get yourself impaled to finally give me something to do!"

"It should have been me," Jaina whispered as shock took over. By then, the rest of the Jedi had joined them.

"Damn," Ganner said. "Are we abandoning the mission?"

"We can't," Zekk said grimly. "Hapes won't last long with two Yuuzhan Vong fleets attacking."

"I'll be okay," Anakin wheezed.

"Solo, you are going to shut up and remain absolutely still," Tekli commanded, working the amphistaff out of his body. "Other Solo, you are also going to shut up and give your little brother every ounce of strength you can spare. Rhysode, you are going to shut up and stand in the corner. And Rar, give me some room to work. He really will die if you keep crowding me out."

The Jedi all obeyed the diminutive healer, doing as she commanded on reflex.

"Master Skywalker, I can stabilize him, but he'll need a bacta tank or prolonged healing meditation to be out of danger."

"We don't have a tank or the time," Mara clenched one hand. "Just do what you can."

"You do know I'm a healer, not a miracle worker?" Tekli was heard muttering under her breath, her hands deep in Anakin's wound. "Congratulations, Solo."

"Huh?" A barely lucid Anakin replied.

"You managed to avoid getting any stomach perforations."

"I meant to do that."

"However, you have a gaping hole in your liver, your big and small intestines, and the flesh is already necrotizing thanks to the venom in the amphistaff." Tekli's sarcasm was almost just as lethal as said venom.

"We're really exposed out here, is he safe to move back to the control room?" Mara asked, eyeing the upper catwalks for more patrols.

"Float us in," Tekli nodded once. "And ask our Yuuzhan Vong friends if they have any medical supplies too. Operating on my patient is going to use up a good amount of what we brought with us, and we haven't even started our plan to anger Shimrra and the others. If the slaves are in any condition similar to our brain-dead leader here, we're going to need all the supplies we can get."

Anakin would have muttered something about Tekli's lack of bedside manner, but he was conscious only because of the strength the other Jedi were lending him. Jaina, sensing his thoughts, glared at her little brother. "Don't antagonize the person with her hands in your guts, Little Brother. Just follow her orders and let her fix you."

"Tekli, do you need anything else?" Mara asked.

"Time. Oh, and the rest of you not getting perforated by anything."

"We're going to get into position for the rest of the plan. Do what you can."

"Will do."

"Zekk," Mara addressed the dark-haired Jedi. "Anakin's out of commission. We're going to need someone else to bring Irek here."

"I can still do it," Anakin breathed out.

"Tekli, if my nephew talks again, put him to sleep," Mara said sharply. "Zekk?"

"I don't have the same link to Irek that Anakin does," Zekk said after a moment of thought. "And we've already established that the meld keeps him away."

"You know the dark side, how those who use it think," Mara said evenly. "I'd do it myself, but I have to make sure the slaves we're freeing live long enough to enjoy their freedom."

"For Force-sake, I'll do it," Alema hissed. "I have enough pain and anger stored up to look like an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Pain and anger isn't enough, Alema," Mara shook her head. "It has to be controlled too, otherwise it'll consume you. Zekk knows what it feels like, can resist its call."

"Master Skywalker, I haven't touched the dark side since my time at the Shadow Academy."

"Don't worry, it's like riding a speeder," Mara said flatly, despite her emotional barriers, the rest of the team could still feel her concern for Anakin. "Look, I know you have philosophical problems with it, but in this case, we'll really have to scrap the plan if those problems are too much for you. We need Irek to come here. Without him we only have half a plan. With half-a-plan, several hundred thousand slaves are going to die very shortly. So suck up your problems, grow a pair, and do it."

Zekk's Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I'll try."

"You'll _do_," Mara corrected. She gestured to the others. "Tekli, Lowie, take our Yuuzhan Vong friends and get into position. Tekli, when you're able, get Anakin to the evac ship and prepare for the slaves. Ganner, the holo-emitters are yours. With Anakin down, we need someone with your stage-presence."

"I do this for the free-peoples of the galaxy," Ganner gave a flourishing bow that made Mara look at him dubiously for a moment. "What? I was just getting into character."

"Right," Mara muttered, again questioning why she had agreed to chaperone the group. "Jaina, I know you're worried about Anakin, but we need your head in the game."

"I'm good to go," Jaina said reflexively, falling back on her starfighter pilot training.

"Alright, get into position." Mara then addressed the group as a whole. "We have a lot riding on this, but I know we'll pull this off. After all, we're the only ones crazy enough to even have a chance to. Trust in each other, and may the Force be with us all."

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **Next chapter, next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

**[=][=]**

_Hapes_

The first Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrived over _Zel Chume'dan _almost a dozen hours earlier than expected. Coming out of hyperspace directly in Hapes' gravity shadow, the first thing the fleet did was begin an orbital bombardment. They had arrived just before noon, with bright flashes of plasma raining down from the sky in devastating sheets to disrupt the otherwise peaceful day. Under this destructive cover, landing craft and blast-boulders braved ground-based Hapan turbolaser batteries and made a beeline

"There's a lot of them." Lando wiped his forehead with his arm and changed his blaster to his other hand. The muggy heat of the Hapan day wasn't the reason why he was sweating though. He was looking out one of the many windows at the Yuuzhan Vong force massing at the lower part of the basalt plateau. "Your kids must have really pissed off someone powerful."

"I have no idea where they get that from," Han answered back.

A nearby plasma blast caused motes of dust to shake free from the ceiling. From their viewpoint, they could see one of the palace's defense turrets pick off a Yuuzhan Vong landing shuttle. The burnt out coral shrapnel peppered the walls of the palace, showing just how close the battle was getting.

"Hate to break it to you, old buddy, but getting the rich and powerful to put a death mark on your head isn't exactly a good family tradition to continue," Lando quipped.

"Like I said, it's not my fault," Han affected a wounded look. "It's their mother's side of the family that keeps doing galaxy-shaking stuff."

"Hey." Tendra Risant Calrissian and Leia Organa Solo were standing at the end of the hallway with matching arched eyebrows. Their Hapan battle-armor fit snugly around both, the utilitarian brown and black coloring emphasizing their deadliness. "Are you two done?"

"Yes, dear," Han and Lando said in unison. Unlike their counterparts, they were both wearing smuggler-chic outfits that made it seem like they could win the war with pure charm.

"Good," Tendra gestured with her gold and chrome-plated blaster pistol—a wedding gift fromTalon Kadre. "Let's get to our positions. Isolder signaled that the defense fleet is about to jump in, and we know that means those Yuuzhan Vong down there are going to move."

"I still think Isolder and Luke are crazy for going along with our plan," Han remarked, hefting his own trusty DL-44 heavy blaster. They joined the rest of the palace guards and _Chume'doro _at the main entrance.

Lando looked up at the sniper's nest atop one of the towering columns and gave Vadek Zel a two fingered salute. Isolder's brother nodded back and then re-sighted his sniper rifle. "I think that guy's the crazier one. He's down here with us."

"We are talking about Ta'a Chume's kids," Tendra remarked. "They'd have to have some bit of crazy to still be alive today."

One of the Hapans in the atrium, Captain Livette held up a hand, and a whistle brought the low din in the atrium to a complete silence. "Crown Prince Isolder has begun his attack!"

Word must have trickled down to the Yuuzhan Vong ground forces, because the Hapans suddenly heard a menacing roar in an alien tongue. _"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_"

Han, Leia, Lando, and Tendra joined the defenders in the defenses arrayed in front of the palace, giving grim nods to the soldiers as they passed by. The fortifications were impressive to say the least, with pillboxes and heavy-turrets set up all along a snaking network of trenches dug into the basalt rock of the plateau.

As the quartet took up their own positions, they heard a voice yell out. "Incoming!"

Magma rounds streaked skyward in a parabolic arc, the superheated rock screaming and crackling. The fall came a lot faster than they expected. The missiles slammed all around the entrance in a flurry of molten material, shaking the basalt foundation in its intensity. Shrapnel whistled through the air and those in the trenches in front of the entryway dove for cover.

More artillery rounds shot up into the air. At the same time, the Yuuzhan Vong began their ascent up the plateau. Their guttural voices sounded a harsh chant thousands of voices strong. The second wave of artillery landed, one shell finding its way into a section of the defense trench and vaporizing those nearby.

"Steady! Steady!" The Hapan general in charge of the Palace Guard, Lol Miilarta, called out with a note of durasteel in her voice.

Hapan counter-artillery opened up, the explosive rounds disappearing over the edge of the plateau. Mines that had been laid out along the spiraling route up the side of the plateau popped off as well. But the chanting continued on unabated, almost as if the rounds and anti-personnel mines were having no effect on the approaching force.

The chanting voices grew louder and louder, augmented by the near continuous screech of magma mortar rounds streaking into the sky. And then the Hapans saw the front ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong ground forces. Most Hapans had never even seen a Yuuzhan Vong before, and they paled considerably at the sight of the hulking, scarred purple-gray aliens advancing steadily towards them. If the counter-fire and mines had done any damage, the Hapans couldn't tell at all.

The ranks of the Yuuzhan Vong were protected by rows of Yuuzhan Vong carrying large, rectangular, yorik-coral shields. The vanguard had their shields angled forward, wicked looking spikes decorating the front. Every other row after them had their shields raised above them to form a turtle-like defensive shell.

Row upon row crested the top of the plateau, the Yuuzhan Vong ranks swelling. The Hapans held their fire even as the magma artillery continued to rain down on their position. And then finally, the shelling stopped.

Lando glanced away from the barrel of his blaster and over to Han, smiling weakly. "Ouch time."

"You said it, buddy, not me."

"So this is the army of their god of war," Leia exhaled, calling on the Force to calm her nerves.

"They definitely look the part," Tendra swallowed, her nervousness matched by the Hapans around them.

The Yuuzhan Vong warriors began to beat their breastplates, steadily increasing in speed and fervor. Then, they too went still. An eerie silence descended on the plateau. Soot-covered, determined Hapan soldiers stared down the lengths of their blaster barrels while muscular, red-eyed Yuuzhan Vong glared back.

A large Yuuzhan Vong, much bigger than the rest, stepped out in front of their ranks. He wore no armor, his torso was completely scarred in ritualistic symbols, and in his hands he held a giant coufee that was more akin to a sword than the regular daggers Yuuzhan Vong warriors normally carried. He aimed the coufee in the direction of the Fountain Palace and bellowed.

"_**Eia tochurok Yun'tchilat! Bruk tuuken nom vong pratte!**_**"**

The mass of warriors behind him roared back in response. "**Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"**

And then the shield wall began to advance, step by intimidating step, the Yuuzhan Vong grunting out loud as they neared. The expanse of basalt before the Fountain Palace's entrance had once been a colonnaded stretch of land with intricately carved stone tiles leading from the edge of the plateau all the way to the front steps. What hadn't been destroyed in preparation for the palace's defense had been utterly obliterated by the repeated artillery barrage and prior strafing runs of Yuuzhan Vong ships. The now charred rocky ground trembled under their approach, the crunching of their footfalls punching through glassed tiles adding to the Yuuzhan Vong force's ominous approach. Two Yuuzhan Vong gunship analogues braved the anti-air batteries of the Hapan palace to hover just off the edge of the plateau, their multitude of guns taking aim.

"Hold your fire," General Miilarta coached her people with unnerving calm, standing at the very top steps of the palace entrance.

The towering Yuuzhan Vong commander stood out among those around him, his fiery gaze locking on to that of the general's. The general, in turn, raised a single eyebrow at the alien leader.

"Fire!"

"_Bruk!_"

Hapan heavy-weapon experts returned with interest a barrage of their own. Shoulder-mounted weapons, mobile launching platforms, set emplacements, all opened fire at once. Sheets of laser fire accompanied the projectiles, with every Hapan blaster simultaneously unleashing a flurry of red energy. Everything from hand-held blasters to anti-vehicle laser cannons opened up on the advancing Yuuzhan Vong.

At the same time, plasma rifles, blaze and blastbug launchers, and razor-bug hurlers appeared in the miniscule space between the walking shield-wall and unleashed their own payloads. The two gunships also opened fire, their plasma cannons spewing molten projectiles at the array of defenders.

The resulting blasts and accompanying cacophony echoed down to capitol city below. There, additional Yuuzhan Vong craft pierced through the previously weakened defenses to land more warriors. The local garrison and Hapan army units present were soon just as equally bogged down in heavy fighting. There would be no reinforcements from the city. The defenders of the Fountain Palace were on their own.

**[=][=]**

_In orbit above Hapes_

"Speaker of Yun-Yammka. The Hapan fleet is in full retreat."

Naazar was unsurprised by the report. The Hapan Home Fleet had fought valiantly, but it had been a futile effort. Despite having more fighters than reports had initially indicated, the Home Fleet had been outnumbered from the outset. The Hapan commander had been skilled enough to draw out and destroy several smaller groups of Yun-Yammka's fleet. But in the end, most of the Home Fleet was now scattered as a debris field in Hapes' orbit.

"Let them run," Naazar directed. "They have insufficient numbers to trouble us any further."

"I hear and obey, Yun-Yammka's First."

"And the battle on the ground. Have we taken the Hapan capitol yet?"

"The battle is still ongoing and…" the sub-altern frowned as another report was relayed to him. "Your Eminence, the infidel fleet has not fully withdrawn. When we began to recall our forces, the Hapans attacked the rear-guard."

"And? Has Commander Carr repulsed the attack?"

"Your Eminence, Commander Carr's _Miid ro'ik _suffered a catastrophic hull breach when the infidels attacked. They targeted his ship and his ship alone. He, along with those on the command deck, were killed."

"He was arrogant in thinking that a defeated enemy meant a harmless one," Naazar hissed in annoyance. "Very well, assign the Yammka's Fist battle-group to finish off the Hapan fleet. If they wish death so badly, we will grant it to them. Destroy them to the last ship."

The sub-altern nodded and began to relay Naazar's orders to the rest of the fleet. In the meantime, Naazar stared at the blazeboard once more. He was unable to escape the feeling that he was missing something. Yet, the reports from the Peace Brigade as well as the Hapan traitors on the planet had all indicated that the Hapan Consortium had no true fleet to speak of. That the bulk of their firepower had been lost at Fondor.

But the Hapan military was said to be fanatically loyal to their leaders. It made tactical sense for them to withdraw, yes. Ideologically, however, such a withdraw would mean disgrace and dishonor. With Ta'a Chume still on the planet, as well as the mother and father of the Solo children and the Solo children themselves, the fleet's withdrawal would mean their certain doom. Their ground forces were still fighting a pitch battle on the surface of the planet, and the lack of any orbital support would turn any victories to defeat. It didn't matter how hard those forces fought. All Yun-Yammka had to do was will him to rain plasma down on the infidels and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Adding to his concern was the absence of Khadal Lah's ship. The commander of Yun-Yammka's forces had been Naazar's right hand for many years. Zealous and loyal, Naazar knew that something had happened on the surface of the planet to shake the veteran warrior. Something big. It was unlike Khadal to turn tail on the eve of such a momentous battle. Unlike him to have a lesser-officer respond to the villip calls and barricade himself in his quarters. Yet, that was what had been reported. That treachery had occurred on the surface of the planet, killing most of those on Khadal's ship. Then, without further explanation, the ship had leaped into hyperspace, destination unknown. Khadal had to have known that such an action would mean he would never be able to show his face again. That he would be killed for abandoning Yun-Yammka's fleet and His divine will.

Not trusting the eyes of his subordinates, Naazar checked the various sensors, scanning for something, anything to explain his unease. It was impossible that a warrior like Khadal would succumb to the blasphemy spouted by the Solo-child. Impossible that he'd throw away all of the favor he had earned for his domain and the Yuuzhan Vong because of some nonsense spouted by a _Jeedai_. There was no chance what so ever. The alternative was something that Naazar could not even begin to contemplate. As it was, Naazar had been forced to tell all the other warriors in his fleet that Khadal had departed from the field on _his_ command. That Khadal was carrying out a divine mission of the greatest importance.

The combination of the easy-seeming victory and Khadal's disappearance ate at Naazar as if a maw luur had taken up residence in his stomach.

"Have Domain Cha's battle-group pull back and remain out of the system until called upon. But have them fall back ship by ship so the Hapans do not realize it."

"Great One, Commander Cha will ask why his forces are being denied the glory of battle. What should I…"

"Carry out my command!" Naazar snapped. "And unless Commander Cha wishes the disfavor of Yun-Yammka, then he will do I have ordered!"

"Y…Yes, Great One."

The rest of the bridge crew averted their eyes, pretending to be engrossed in whatever their task was. Naazar cursed inwardly at his anger, knowing that any unease he felt would be sensed by those around him. At the same time, however, he also couldn't help but fear that the gods were not quite through testing his resolve. They had taken away his amphistaff, surrounded him with idiots, and put him in a position to win a victory that many warriors would kill to claim. So what did the infidels have up their sleeves? What devious aspect of Yun-Harla would they employ? He didn't have the answers he wanted, only the gods held such knowledge.

He silently sent a prayer to Yun-Yammka, entreating him to reveal the trickery at work so that he might spare his warriors needless death. So that he might hold his head high among all the other High Priests and before Shimrra, proud of his victory.

_Lord of War, the Slayer, let these deaths your fleet inflicts on the Hapans please you. You, who challenge your children with foes of great skill and cunning so that we might prove our worth of your divine presence. I ask from you now a blessing so that your children might bring you glory in the field of war and cut down those who would dare question your existence. If it pleases you and Yun-Harla, Trickster Goddess, send forth a sign that will help me save my people from further destruction._

Silence answered his prayer as the battles continued to play out in orbit and on the planet.

_Have we not suffered enough on your behalf, Yun-Yammka? Have we not fought and bled all these years because it is what you have bidden? We, who take on your name and act as your Tsaisi, guiding the rest of our people in war. I will slay the population of hundreds of star systems if that is your will, oh Great One. If, in order to deliver the Yuuzhan Vong from the dark times, I must slay every last Jeedai in this galaxy, so be it. But that is my burden as your High Priest and speaker. Let not the forces who serve you just as loyally be weighted down by your demands. What must I do, Yun-Yammka? Tell me…I beg of you._

Naazar's face remained emotionless as his prayer continued to go unanswered. He could not afford to show the others his thoughts, his worries. He was Yun-Yammka's High Priest, his words from the God of War himself. His words, a guarantee of victory.

"Form up the rest of the fleet and remain out of range of any guns on the surface," Naazar ordered as if he was divinely inspired. "Remain vigilant for any more treachery by the Hapan forces. The forces of Yun-Harla may not be here yet, but it does not mean She is not. The Hapans knew we were coming and knew that they could not best us. Yet they still fight and their leaders remain on the planet. A reward to the one who first recognizes the strategy the Hapans are employing. Remember, Yun-Yammka is always testing us, weeding out the weak. We will not fail him."

"We hear and obey, Chosen of Yun-Yammka!" chorused those on the bridge.

Naazar did not acknowledge them, instead returning to his study of the blazeboard. Yun-Yammka willing, he hoped he had not just led his people into a trap.

**[=][=]**

_Hapes_

The sound of battle continued to echo into the night, those in the palace becoming inured to the din of conflict taking place in the capitol. Though the initial wave of Yuuzhan Vong attacking the palace had been repulsed, the fighting had been fierce and inflicted mass casualties on both sides. As prepared as the Palace Guard had been, the Yuuzhan Vong had forced themselves into the atrium of the palace and every warrior fought to the death. The bunkers, trenches, and pillboxes outside the palace were filled with corpses, as was the atrium and the hallways that connected to it. The stone flooring was streaked with blood, the walls pockmarked by explosions and blaster burns. Those defending the palace would be hard pressed to repel another concerted effort by the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Any word from the fleet?" Lando asked, arm in sling and blood-stained bandage wrapped around his head. Tendra was next to him, his good hand grasped in a death-grip. If it hadn't been for the fact that the thud-bug that hit him had plowed through three others first, he would have had his skull caved in.

"They're still holding their position," Vadek said, his sniper-rifle bent in a u-shape from having been bashed across the head of a particularly hard-headed Yuuzhan Vong warrior. "Isolder and the surviving Home Fleet have joined up with them and they eliminated that small force the Yuuzhan Vong sent in pursuit. The rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet hasn't moved away from Hapes' orbit."

"And the _Ru Murleen_ reports that the rest of First Fleet is still a day out. The second Yuuzhan Vong fleet will get here a little before them," Leia add, her clothes somehow remaining immaculate. "Things are definitely going to get worse on the ground before they get better."

"Even if the First Fleet arrives, there's no guarantee we can push back two Yuuzhan Vong fleets," Ta'a Chume said coolly. "The naval force my daughter-in-law created is staffed by novice officers and soldiers. If things get too rough, they are very likely to turn and flee. The Yuuzhan Vong commander will no doubt realize this and exploit it."

"It's actually the First Fleet I'm worried about," Han voiced, speaking up for the first time. "They've been fighting non-stop since the fall of Coruscant, doing their best to buy time for the rest of our forces. Even though they dropped everything and are headed out here, they're going to be running on fumes. If anything, they're going to need that Hapan fleet to support them."

Leia reached over to squeeze one of her husband's hands. "They only need to last until Mara, Jaina, Anakin, and the others carry out their end of the plan. Besides, Luke, Jacen, and Tenel Ka will be up there. If there's one thing I know we can count on is their ability to get out of tight scrapes."

"Yeah," Han brought her hand up to kiss it. "Maybe _I'm_ the one running on fumes. I swear, I never had this much of a problem fighting a battle for over a dozen hours straight."

"When exactly did we ever do that?" Leia arched an eyebrow.

Han chuckled and let her hand go. He stood up and stretched. "Some of those Senate hearings lasted close to that. Pretty much just as painful too. It looks like those Vong are calling it a night. We should get some rest too. Especially if that second Vong fleet is going to arrive by the end of tomorrow."

"Agreed," Tendra stood. "If I were some alien priest bent on wiping us all out, I'd definitely be more than a little angry that my people haven't done so already. If there are any weapons he's keeping in reserve, tomorrow is when we'll probably see them."

**[=][=]**

_In orbit above Hapes_

The battle for the world before him continued to go as planned. Apart from the expected heavy resistance on the planet, the information their Hapan informants and Peace Brigade allies had gathered prior to the battle had allowed the Yuuzhan Vong to target the planet's vital infrastructure. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet had full control of the planet's airspace, and the ground-forces were slowly but steadily gaining ground.

Too slowly.

A clawed hand clenched into a fist at the latest updates and then pounded the coralline console in frustration. It was nearly day once more above the capitol city, but things were grinding to a halt. "Send in the _Khattazz'Yammka_."

"All of them, Exalted one?"

"Did I misspeak?"

The Intendant bowed his head low. "No, Exalted One…but the battle on the surface is well in hand. If we deploy the _Khattazz'Yammka_, it will appear as if we fear defeat."

"Yun-Yammka cares not about fear, Intendant," Naazar said with cool detachment. "He also does not suffer fools lightly. Do you think that the Solos and Skywalkers would be this simple to capture after all this time? That they finally decided to give up and submit to our will? They are planning something, and I will not let them slip through our fingers."

"But the Fleet of Yun-Harla will arrive later today. If…"

"It matters not if they are the ones to capture them or we are! I care not about how we _look._ I care only for results!" Naazar snapped, his hand lashing out and sending the Intendant to the deck with a harsh blow. "What matters is that the Solos, Skywalkers, and whatever _Jeedai_ are brought before the Dread One and made to renounce their blasphemy! Those of Yun-Harla's sect revere Yun-Yammka, just as we servants of the War God acknowledge his twin, Yun-Harla and her infinite cunning. We are all Yuuzhan Vong, the children of the Yun'o, whose infinite wisdom has guided us through times that would have destroyed a lesser peoples! They have granted this galaxy to us as a reward for those struggles and suffering. We need to see this through and prove once and for all that the Yuuzhan Vong are supreme! Now deploy the _Khattazz'Yammka _in their entirety or I will throw you out the nearest airlock!"

"Yes, Exalted One."

Naazar exhaled noisily, his unease mounting despite his fleet and ground-forces having the upper hand. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe, after decades of service, Yun-Yammka was finally rewarding his devotion with a monumental victory that would shape the future of their race of centuries to come. He was so used to the suffering and overwhelming challenges the Yun'o put his people through that he wasn't quite sure what to feel knowing that victory was at hand. Knowing that after all the pain and suffering his people had faced, they would finally be able to settle down in their new home. Was this how Tsavong Lah felt when he took Coruscant?

He adjusted his voice and addressed the bridge crew. "Deploy the _Khattazz'Yammka_ and then have our fleet draw back. Array our vessels to prepare for any incoming enemy fleet. The _Khattazz'Yammka _will make up for the loss of orbital coverage."

"The orders will be sent."

"We are driving the infidel Hapans into a corner where they are their most dangerous," Naazar said, knowing that even if he didn't have to explain his thoughts, his people deserved to know why. "Even the smallest carnivore can pack a poisonous bite. The surviving Hapan fleet and whatever allies they might have will likely launch a desperation attack in an attempt to save their leadership. It won't do to have the Blessed Fleet of the War God himself be caught off guard. Especially if the Blessed Fleet of the Trickster Goddess arrives in the middle of the attack."

**[=][=]**

_Hapes_

"It's hard to watch, isn't it?" Jacen said softly, stepping into the blue glow produced by the holo-emitters and next to his childhood friend. The background chatter of the bridge-crew going about their duties seemed to fade away.

Tenel Ka said nothing, her gray eyes locked onto the images being played out before her. It wasn't every day, after all, that one got to witness an alien fleet bombard one's homeworld. Jacen slid a hand over her tightly clenched fist, gently prying her fingers open and lacing his between hers.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I can feel them dying," Tenel Ka whispered softly in nonanswer. "Every Hapan life lost."

"I can too," Jacen answered, his thumb subtle brushing the outside of her hand. "You know it's still going to get worse."

"I do."

Tenel Ka breathed out raggedly as the display showed the Yuuzhan Vong command cruiser fire several rounds of molten mass into a densely populated city. Her hand gripped Jacen's tightly as the rounds made impact, vaporizing entire city blocks. "Has there been any word from the New Republic fleet?"

"They're burning jets to reach here. Their last word says they'll get here in two to three hours."

"They were further delayed?"

"The politicians tried to redirect them to cover their own retreat. General Antilles told them they were already engaged though and couldn't afford to break off without jeopardizing their combat effectiveness."

A short silence fell between the two of them, the teens stoically watching another orbital bombardment and feeling the wave of death in the Force that followed.

"We're making the right choice," Tenel Ka murmured. "This is the best option."

Jacen empathized with her. They were currently at the forefront of the rebuilt Hapan fleet sitting just a jump away from Hapes. Their numbers were just about equal to the fleet currently attacking the world, and if they had engaged, they probably could have saved many lives. Yet, doing so would put them out of position for when the second Yuuzhan Vong fleet arrived, and those lives they saved might well be lost anyway. He knew Tenel Ka was as woman of action, however, and though she hid it better than her younger cousins, every second that passed was eating away at her.

And then the mood on the bridge changed. Different stations started to sound an alarm.

"Jedi Djo! We have a Yuuzhan Vong fleet entering the system!"

Tenel Ka gave Jacen's hand one last squeeze before letting go and letting her Dathomiri Warrior face fall into place. "_Chume_ Taryn Zel, _Chume _Trista Zel, your orders?"

Having been coached on what to do for this very moment, Taryn and Trista turned from the bridge window as one. Despite their barely eleven years of age, they both couldn't look more regal in their Hapan royal finery.

"Jedi Tenel Ka Djo, you will command the fleet," Trista directed with a cool, even voice.

"Jedi Jacen Solo. We have prepared an X-wing for you. The fighter-squadrons are yours." Taryn said in turn. "Win this victory for Hapes and for Us."

Both Tenel Ka and Jacen clasped a fist over their heart in salute. "As you command, _Chume._"

"Fleet Commander Astarta," Tenel Ka addressed the fleet commander. "Prepare all ships for combat. Signal my father's fleet as well."

"XO, have all pilots to their fighters, launch when ready and form up by wings," Jacen spoke to the other officer.

"Without the New Republic First Fleet, the odds will not be in your favor," the Hapan Fleet Commander said worriedly even as the orders were relayed.

"Fleet Commander," Jacen said respectfully, though he pretended to take offense. "I'm part Corellian. Never tell me the odds."

Astarta looked to Tenel Ka as if expecting the female Jedi to talk sense into the reckless male. Tenel Ka, however, just raised an eyebrow, her face expressionless. "What? I'm just the daughter of an uncultured savage from Dathomir. Ask most of the Hapan noble court and they'll say I'm too much like my mother."

"By your leave," Jacen gave the bridge a lopsided Solo-style smile.

"Jedi Solo." Tenel Ka's voice stopped him before he left.

"Jedi Djo?"

"It goes without saying, but don't die."

"You too."

Jacen was soon part of the rush of Hapan pilots flooding the _Song of War_'s hangar bay. Half of the starfighters present were locally-made Miy'til-class assault bombers and fighters. However, when Teneniel had commissioned the fleet, she had clearly used outside resources to do so. There were squadrons of bronze-colored X-wings, silvery A-wings, and even a squadron of bronze-painted B-wings. Jacen had been shocked when he had first seen the decidedly non-Hapan diversity of fighters. It was one thing to make a fleet so secret that most of your people have no idea it exists, it was quite another thing all together to bring in outside help and _still_ keep it a secret.

With practiced movements Jacen was soon inside his fighter and joining the hundreds of others deploying from the fleet's Battle Dragons, _Nova_-class battlecruisers, and smaller Beta-_class_ cruisers. Falling into the standard semi-circle Hapan formation, Jacen reached out with the Force and formed a battlemeld with both Tenel Ka and his uncle. The meld was going to be vital for the coming battle.

"All wing-commanders, check-in," Jacen ordered. "I want a go, no-go for each squadron under you. This is only going to work if we're all ready."

The reports came in, the Hapan pilots all reporting their readiness.

"_Song of War_, this is Jedi Knight Solo. Fighter squadrons are ready."

"_Jedi Solo, you may accelerate to attack speed. May the Force be with you_."

"I copy. Rifle Group, Corsair Group, Gate Group, all fighters follow me," Jacen said steadily, the Force calming any nerves he might be feeling. "This is it."

**[=][=]**

"High Priest Harrar, we have arrived at Hapes. The Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka is positioned around the planet's major cities. Reports coming in indicate that their ground forces are all fully engaged."

"Very well, deploy our transports and coordinate our fleet movement with their yammosks." Harrar steepled his fingers together and suppressed a grin. He had worried that the overzealous, warlike nature of Naazar's people would leave little for his people to do. But seeing that the target world was still very much a target-rich environment helped to ease the stress the journey to the system had accumulated.

"I hear and…"

Rapid chittering and a blur of activity caught Harrar's attention. It was the blazeboard, and it was fast filling with ship-indicators. One of the operators seemed bewildered by the avalanche of bugs trying to fit on the gravimetric grid. "Most Honored of the Trickster Goddess! We have incoming enemy vessels!"

"How many!?" Harrar said incredulously. There was no possible way Naazar would have allowed any threat of significance to still exist after two days of fighting. No possible way the Hapans could have built a fleet without the agents of Yun-Harla and their Peace Brigade allies knowing.

"Many," another operator called back unhelpfully.

"They are launching warheads!"

Harrar gripped the armrests of his chair and clenched his jaw. "Re-orient the fleet to face them and wipe them from the face of this galaxy!"

**[=][=]**

"Highest Servant of Yun-Yammka, the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla has arrived. They are several light-minutes out from our position."

"Have any of our ground commanders reported capture of any _Jeedai_?"

"The Hapans still hold the palace plateau, High Priest. But there have been no reports of lightsabers or _Jeedai_. There have been possible sightings of the mother of the Solo twins fighting on the plateau, though." The last sentence was hastily added on, as if the Intendant feared delivering solely bad news.

"High Priest Naazar, the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla has deployed dropships and wish to join our formation."

"Grant them access," Naazar said, frowning at the planet below. "And see if they have agents who can tell us where the _Jeedai_ are."

"The reports from our Peace Brigade contacts say that the _Jeedai_ are still on the planet. They have been seen frequently on their HoloNet and are said to be in the palace."

"I know!" Naazar stalked through his bridge. "Have whoever is sending those reports brought to me! Perhaps their vision is superior to ours. And if that's the case, we'll make use of their eyes."

"Yes, Great…."

Naazar had stopped in front of the blazeboard just as a swarm of the insects flew up to cling to it. He addressed the nearest operator. "Intendant, what does this mean?"

"High Priest, it means enemy ships have engaged the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla."

"The remains of their planetary defense fleet?"

"No…." the operator's gaze swept across the display in increasing alarm. "The gravity profiles of the vessels the yammosk is sensing do not match. This is an entirely new fleet."

"And how fairs the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla?" Naazar pulled on the nearest cognition hood to get a better view of the fight unfolding. The moment his senses adjusted to the new input, his jaw clenched. "Send in reinforcements, send them in now!"

**[=][=]**

Jacen's X-wing spun around a flurry of plasma-fire as a trio of coralskippers dogged him through the battlefield. As expected, the yammosk coordinator in the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had adapted to the surprise attack with the same frightening speed as seen in the past. Though the Hapan forces had used their opening volley to burn through dozens of Yuuzhan Vong ships, two larger cruisers among them, the alien fleet had shifted formation and was now returning fire.

The mostly as-yet-untested pilots in the reserve fleet were getting a first-hand experience at what it meant to go toe-to-toe with an alien race that had the galactic government on its heels.

"Blade Three, Blade Four, tighten up your position," Jacen directed through the comm., grimacing when Blade Four didn't react fast enough and was shredded by a Yuuzhan Vong frigate's plasma turrets. He sent his own fighter barreling through the smoking remains of a Yuuzhan Vong cruiser. The pursuing coralskippers couldn't react in time, and two immolated themselves against the jagged coral wreck, while the third veered away. With the added perspectives of his uncle and Tenel Ka, Jacen was able to expand his situational awareness used the brief lull to check on the battle. "Rifle Group, continue targeting the corvettes and frigates. Corsair Group, fall back to provide coverage from our cruisers. Gate Group, try to see if you can't get one more bombing run off. Target the ships on the perimeter facing Hapes."

"_Jedi Knight Solo, you have incoming. Tac-comm analysts believe the Yuuzhan Vong have tagged your fighter as a command fighter._" The message came from Crown Prince Isolder's flagship. The Crown Prince and his forces weren't involved in the battle, since they had a different role to play. That didn't stop them from monitoring the events unfolding.

"I copy," Jacen gritted his teeth. When it came to snubfighter piloting, he knew that both his siblings would probably fly circles around him. Yet, he was no slouch either. He also knew that Tenel Ka would be royally peeved at him if he got himself shot apart. "Blade Squadron, break off and wait for my signal."

"_What is your plan, Jedi Knight Solo_?" One of the pilots commed back.

"I'm going to cut across the axis of that nearby cruiser and try to draw their fire. When you see a shot, take it."

Jacen set his throttle to full and his X-wing zoomed out from its cover directly towards the dark-colored Yuuzhan Vong cruiser several hundred kilometers away. Like hawks, dozens of coralskippers shot out in pursuit, altering their course to match his trajectory. The yammosk in control of their movements meant that the maneuver was almost fluid in nature, the parts of a body reacting to nervous impulses being sent by a brain. Their ships were faster and more maneuverable than his, but their pilots were all out for the glory of killing an enemy commander.

Plasma burst after plasma burst lanced out, the near-misses charring his fighter's armor. The gunnery crews onboard the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser marked his approach and likewise tried to shoot him down.

"R-Nine, put all power to the engines, the deflector shields aren't going to do us any good anyways."

His astromech squealed in protest but obeyed, and Jacen's X-wing jetted forward even further. Jacen kept his concentration on the ship in front of him. He didn't need his computer readout to tell him that the cruiser's gunners were still firing. After all, his view of the battlefield was primarily full of tree-sized plasma bolts blazing all around him.

At the very last second, he veered up and over the cruiser, two S-foils short and in a very steaming X-wing. If he focused on the battlemeld, he could quite literally feel Tenel Ka's disapproval at what he had just done.

_At least I didn't die_.

As his fighter looped up above the cruiser with coralskippers still in hot pursuit, the rest of his squadron swooped back in with guns blazing. The coralskipper pilots, so focused on killing Jacen, suffered heavy losses before the yammosk coordinator assumed control of their movements and had them break off their attack.

"_All forces, we've accomplished our objective. All units withdraw to the first rally point._"

"You heard Chume Trista Zel," Jacen commed the rest of his squad. "Full withdraw."

**[=][=]**

The Hapan forces disappeared into hyperspace one after another, leaving Harrar with a feeling of molten rage in his chest. Having just spent a stop-and-go journey full of constant harassment by Jedi-led squadrons and minefields, the last thing he had expected was a frontal attack by a very much operational Hapan fleet. He removed the hood and stormed over to the blazeboard readout to get an accurate count of the new losses. Added to the losses sustained on approach, the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla was barely at two-thirds strength.

"Intendant," Harrar said in a low voice. "Are the shapers finished with the new weapon?"

"They are, your Eminence."

"Then tell the Shamed to report to the hangar. I want all available ships to pursue that Hapan fleet. Naazar can have his people come along if they want, but we will not let this insult stand."

"And if the Hapans have mined the route?"

"We will send the Shamed first. Their deaths will purify our fleet of the disgrace they have inflicted on us."

"As you command."

**[=][=]**

"Well, they're definitely angry," Jacen said to himself, his fighter only halfway to the command ship to refuel and reload when the Yuuzhan Vong emerged en masse. It wasn't as though he could feel their emotions or sense their presence. But he just had a general _sense_ that the alien vessels making a beeline for the Hapan forces were more than just a little peeved.

"_The enemy formation is being led by some new snubfighter, stay alert_," Taryn's voice came over the com-channels.

Jacen gave the tiny monitor in his cockpit a small whack and it flickered back to life. Scrolling through the various options, the image of the new Yuuzhan Vong fighter appeared. It looked like a standard coralskipper, but it was covered in thick, shiny, black, bulbous protrusions all over. Almost as if the coralskipper suddenly had a bad case of blood-blisters.

"_Fighters, continue to retreat to refuel and reload. Corvettes, frigates, maneuver into position to cover._" Tenel Ka's ordered.

The last one in, Jacen docked with the Battle Dragon and a pit-crew immediately went out and began servicing his badly battered fighter.

"Jedi Solo, you sure you don't want another fighter?" One of the hangar technicians asked.

"You have a spare X-wing?"

"_Miy'tel_-class only."

"I'll stick with this then," Jacen gave the tech a faint smile. "Right now is probably a bad time to learn how to pilot a Royal Hapan starfighter on the fly."

"We'll do what we can to patch up your fighter then."

"Appreciated." Jacen's smile fell from his face the second he sensed a flurry of deaths coincide with Tenel Ka's alarm in the Force. He quickly tabbed his comlink. "Tenel Ka, what just happened?"

"_The new fighters are suicide fighters_." Tenel Ka reported tonelessly. "_Rather than try and avoid the ships we sent to cover the fighter-wing retreat, they accelerated into them. The extra protrusions appear to be high explosives of some sort. We just lost a number of the frigates and corvettes in our fleet group._"

Jacen looked back to the pit-crew. "We're in trouble. How long until I can re-launch?"

"Three minutes!"

A warning pulsated in the Force and Jacen turned his attention to the mag-con field. The glow of the Transitory Mists enabled him to spot the incoming threat.

"Forget that, disconnect me and clear the hangar!"

The added Force-command in his voice gave Jacen a split second advantage. The moment the refueling nozzle was detached and his crew scrambled, he pushed his throttle to full. His X-wing, missing two S-foils, had just cleared the mag-con field as one of the newer Yuuzhan Vong suicide fighters screamed right by him. The resulting blast devastated the remaining fighters and ships inside, igniting the fuel and munitions that had been out in the open.

The plume of flame that shot out the hangar was extinguished in the void of space, but the damage had been done. Jacen felt Tenel Ka reach out to him and quickly reassured her of his continued existence. They had expected brutal fighting for the planet, but the advent of these suicide fighters was something else. He reached out towards one of them and found only the emptiness that demarked a Yuuzhan Vong lifeform. The suicide fighters weren't even slave-piloted.

Looping tightly to rise above the immediate battlefield, Jacen's mouth went dry at the sight. Fires were raging all across the Hapan fleet, with battle-cruisers and Battle Dragons maneuvering with gaping holes. Shattered frigates and corvettes drifted lifelessly, while more intact vessels tried to avoid the highly agile suicide fighters. The Yuuzhan Vong had to have deployed hundreds of the fighters to get the results Jacen was seeing. At such high numbers, Jacen could only wonder just who the Yuuzhan Vong got to pilot said fighters.

And then he felt panic from Tenel Ka and pivoted his attention towards her location just in time to track another suicide fighter heading straight for the bridge of her Battle Dragon.

**[=][=]**

Shaeri Jamaane groaned as consciousness returned to her. The last thing she remembered was setting her divinely-given fighter on a collision course with the upper disk of one of the Infidel Hapan starships. A turbolaser had clipped her fighter at the last moment, sending her controlled dive into an end-over-end collision. The great ball of purifying flame that she had expected to consume her never came. Instead, every fiber in her body ached painfully. Her continued living proof that she had failed her divine mission. She sobbed softly, hanging her head in despair. Maybe she truly was a worthless Shamed that the gods had turned their backs to.

And then she remembered the Shaper's lessons. If the concentrated plasma failed to detonate on impact and she was still able, she could still ignite it manually. With a groan she forced one badly mangled arm to move. She could see the nerve cluster that would aggravate the membranes containing the destructive energies surrounding her. The cluster was so close, so close. Even though ever breath she took wracked her body with agony and the bones in her arm were sticking out unnaturally, Shaeri summoned every last ounce of strength she had.

The gods were real. They were just testing her again. Trying to see if she would allow her suffering to overwhelm her or if she was worthy of their name. But she would prove their existence. Just a little further now, so close to her absolution. So close to redemption. A few more centimeters and she would no longer be Shamed. As her fingers made contact with the nerve cluster, she closed her eyes and laughed softly.

She was a child of the gods.

She was Yuuzhan Vong.

And she would tell the gods that she, Shaeri of Domain Jamaane, slew many enemies in her death.

**[=][=]**

Tenel Ka barely avoided being thrown off her feet as the belated explosion rocked the ship. "Report!"

"The fighter our gunners knocked down a few seconds ago exploded!"

"Damage?" Taryn asked worriedly.

"The area was already evacuated when the fighter crashed. We have a major hull breach but no additional casualties."

"And the rest of the fleet?"

"Now that we know the tactics, gunnery crews are getting better at knocking down those suicide coralskippers," another officer reported. "A part from the initial wave of casualties, our lines are beginning to re-form."

Astarta looked at the data coming in and nodded. "It helps that _Chume _Teneniel had all our ships installed with newer turbolaser batteries and targeting systems to allow us to lock onto individual vessels. We would be in much greater trouble if we were still using the older turbolaser systems."

"The rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet just arrived!"

"Signal Crown Prince Isolder," Trista directed. "Have him and Grandmaster Skywalker begin their attack runs."

"The New Republic fleets says they've been delayed by a dovin basal minefield. Their ETA is unknown at the moment."

Tenel Ka released a sharp breath. "Then we must hold the Yuuzhan Vong and hope to wear them down enough to force them to withdraw when the New Republic fleet arrives."

As orders were doled out and Fleet Commander Astarta took operational control of the fleet once more, Tenel Ka gazed out the viewport in Jacen's general direction. Her childhood friend was already rallying their fighter contingent once more and was about to plunge right back into the thick of the battle. She refocused her attention to the matter at hand, making sure both Grandmaster Skywalker and Jacen could sense what she could through their meld. At the same time, she redirected a small portion of her thoughts to her other friends who were lightyears away.

_Anakin, Jaina, Zekk, Lowie, Ganner, Tekli, Tesar, Alema, whatever you have planned, please act quickly. Our element of surprise is gone and we can only hold for so long._

**[=][=]**

"There they go," Isolder said grimly. He couldn't afford to show his worry for his daughter as two Yuuzhan Vong fleet elements bore down on her position. The computer monitors in front of him kept a running count of the damage the alien fleets were inflicting, and the numbers were increasing by the second.

"Crown Prince Isolder," Grandmaster Skywalker intruded gently. "You need to give the order."

Isolder met Luke's gaze and saw his own worry reflected, something that was strangely reassuring. Forcing himself to emit a confidence he didn't feel, he walked past the Jedi Master and addressed the awaiting bridge-crew. "Admiral, have the Home Fleet jump back into the system. Has Tac-comm identified the command cruiser?"

"There are two possibilities," the Hapan admiral tapped the holo-table as their fleet began to maneuver, and two of the larger vessels in the fleet of Yun-Yammka appeared.

"Grandmaster, does the Force have any say in which we should concentrate on?"

Luke closed his eyes in concentration, releasing a slow breath. He then opened them and pointed to one of the ships. "This one."

"It's the command ship?" The admiral asked.

"I don't know," Luke shook his head. "But we have to focus our fire on it."

"_Chume'dal_?" The admiral looked to Isolder.

"You heard the Grandmaster." Isolder motioned to the comm-operator. "Open a line to the fleet."

"Line open, _Chume'dal._"

"Home Fleet, prepare for a single pass on the target being designated now." Isolder received a confirmation from the tactical unit that the coordinates had been transmitted. "Fighters, stick with your carriers. Cruisers, we'll be the spear-tip. All other vessels focus your fire. You've seen what their shielding can do, and only by overwhelming them will we be able to inflict any significant in formation and continue through no matter what. Standby for hyperspace in five."

The Hapan Home Fleet, already battered from their initial engagement, leaped back into orbit above Hapes. The planet's gravity shadow pulled them out of hyperspace directly between the lines of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Chaos erupted in another instant.

The High Priest of Yun-Yammka had arrayed his ships in two rows. The outer row was facing away from the planet, and made up of heavy cruisers and other ships designed for a knock-down fight. The inner row was made up of frigates and other lighter ships, providing occasional support for the ongoing conflict on the planet. The High Priest had sent a large number of his heavily armed ships out in support of the second Yuuzhan Vong fleet and this left several weak points in the formation.

A weak point the Hapan Home Fleet blasted right through. Leading the charge were five Hapan Battle-Dragons, their older Hapan turbolaser batteries saturating the space before them with sheets of turbolasers. The barrage of hundreds of turbolasers ripped through the ships protecting the flank of the Yuuzhan Vong formation. Even as the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong ships began to react, the Hapan fleet pressed forward. Beta-cruisers and Nova-class battle cruisers followed up with waves of warheads and turbolasers of their own. Yuuzhan Vong vessels attempting to refill the gap were brushed aside by the concentrated fire.

The line of Hapan vessels barreled onwards towards their goal, a much larger Yuuzhan Vong vessel sitting among a group of heavy-cruisers and other capital ships. The Yuuzhan Vong immediately began to return fire, shifting their vessels to cover the larger vessel. One of the Battle-Dragons succumbed to the barrage, breaking apart mid-section before both discs were engulfed by the magma missiles and plasma-fire. A second had its lower disc ripped asunder as a dying Yuuzhan Vong cruiser attempted to ram the vessel on only just hit it.

Luke and Isolder stood on the bridge, grim-faced as their ship shuddered from hit after hit. Whatever the target Luke had picked out was obviously very important because the entire Yuuzhan Vong formation was collapsing in on itself to protect it.

"Upper disc deflector shields failing!"

"Batteries five, six, eight, and ten are inoperable."

"Hull breach on deck seven."

One of the Yuuzhan Vong heavy-cruisers sacrificing itself to protect the larger vessel ripped apart in a spectacular display of spinning coral. It had valiantly held its position even after hundreds of turbolasers had overwhelmed its defenses. Hadn't even budged when a volley of warhead passed through the taxed dovin basal and blew out its midsection. In the meantime the larger Yuuzhan Vong vessel was moving slowly away from the approaching Hapans. With its massive bulk, it was scarcely moving faster than a garbage trawler, yet its intentions were clear.

"The Yuuzhan Vong are desperate to protect it," Isolder muttered.

"Desperation is not a good thing," Luke said in turn. A nearby display showed two Nova-class battle cruisers struggling to keep up with the rest of the fleet as plasma-fire ate away at their engines. "All living creatures become more dangerous when desperate."

"Is it possible that ship _is_ the command ship?"

"It's possible," Luke said neutrally. "The Yuuzhan Vong used a similar vessel as a command cruiser when they attacked Ithor. New Republic Intel says that those types of vessels are their Super Star Destroyer analog."

"You don't think so?"

"Based on what Jacen and Tenel Ka have told us of their escape from Myrkr, that vessel wasn't present," Luke elaborated. "They said that the High Priest was on a cruiser of some sort. He could have transferred his flag after the fact, but something tells me that the Yuuzhan Vong High Priest isn't on that."

"Then if it isn't the command ship, what is it and why are the Yuuzhan Vong practically throwing themselves at us to stop us from hitting it?"

A blinking light on a nearby display showed Luke that the damaged Battle Dragon had just been taken out by a torrent of enemy fire. "I don't know. But if the way the Yuuzhan Vong are reacting is any indication, it is something very valuable to them."

**[=][=]**

"High Priest, there's no doubt, the Hapan Home Fleet is targeting the _Kor Chokk_!"

Naazar, who had been seated and watching the Hapans charge their line in an almost suicidal maneuver, slowly stood. "You are certain?"

"I am! They do not deviate from their course. They will be in firing range in one Hapan minute. Commander Lah says that he is continuing to move the _Legacy of Grief_ away from the attackers, but anticipates that they will catch up before he is clear of the planet's gravitational influences."

Naazar could only shake his head in disbelief. The _Kor Chokk_, _Legacy of Grief_, was one of the most powerful and heavily armed ships in the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka. It contained with it the Grand Temple of Yun-Yammka, as well as the holy texts and records passed down from previous generations chronicling the struggle of the Yuuzhan Vong. Also within were the breeding crèches for the _Khattazz'Yammka, _the pride and joy of the Sect of Yun-Yammka. The seedship from which the _Legacy of Grief_ was grown from was said to be from the original _Yuuzhan'tar_ itself, and is what made the Sect of Yun-Yammka stand out from the other sects. No other sect had a _Kor Chokk. _It was the purest weapon of war, bestowed only to the adherents of the War God.

The actions of the Hapans worried Naazar. The Hapan Home Fleet hardly had the firepower necessary to destroy the _Legacy of Grief_, and those in the Home Fleet had to know that. He knew they weren't throwing their lives away in some glorious final stand. It wasn't their nature to do so. It meant that the attackers had to have a hidden weapon, some devious trick. He had studied the history of the wars that had taken place in this foreign galaxy. Had learned the infidels were capable of building weapons that destroyed planets, suns, even entire solar systems.

The informants and Peace Brigade allies had said that the Hapans had no such technology. That the Hapans were technologically inferior in comparison with the other galactic powers. Yet those informants and Peace Brigaders had said nothing about a rebuilt Hapan Fleet. Had made no mention of the young children whom the Hapans were now claiming to be their rulers. Even the Hapans who had initially begged the Yuuzhan Vong for aid were now actively fighting his warriors.

There were too many uncertainties building up. First the _Jeedai_ escape Myrkr after desecrating and destroying a _Koros-Stohna_. Then they escape the might of two divine fleets after uttering a blasphemy no sane person would dare utter. Then Khadal goes missing. Harrar's fleet is ambushed repeatedly, culminating in the hidden Hapan fleet's audacious attack. The battle for the planet, with odds such that even a junior commander could have accomplished it with minimal effort, was reaching a stalemate. And now this logic-defying attack?

"Have the fleet disengage," Naazar said, making a snap decision. "The infidels have launched this attack on their terms and must have some weapon designed to inflict maximum damage. We will deny them victory by denying them this fight."

"We are running?"

"Look at the Hapans and their attack! They are doomed to die as they are, but do you think they are the type to needlessly throw away their lives? If the infidels have a weapon that can destroy the _Legacy of Grief_, and succeed in deploying it, will _you_ be the one to tell the Supreme One of our failure?"

The Intendant wisely remained quiet, quickly hurrying away to carry out Naazar's orders.

"Have the _Legacy of Grief _and the Amphistaff of Yun-Yammka's battle-group make a jump away from combat. All other ships in the vicinity are to stay at maximum distance from the Hapan vessels, firing only if they attempt to approach. We will regroup and engage them on _our_ terms."

**[=][=]**

Jacen practically collapsed from exhaustion the second his feet touched the hangar floor. He knew he smelled of sweat and smoke and oil, and that he more than likely looked as bad as he felt. But he couldn't give in at the moment. Despite his nearly twelve hours in the cockpit of his fighter, most of that in combat, fatigue was the last thing he could afford. The second Yuuzhan Vong fleet had hounded the Hapan Reserve Fleet throughout the Transitory Mists, and it was only homefield knowledge that kept the Hapan Reserve Fleet from complete destruction.

The use of suicide-fighters had been a frightening escalation in terms of Yuuzhan Vong strategy. Though it was not unheard of for individual ships, or even a fighter or two, to immolate themselves against New Republic forces when heavily damaged, this was the first time a mass of Yuuzhan Vong vessels had been fielded for the sole purpose of suicide runs. And Jacen knew that it couldn't be a coincidence that the Yuuzhan Vong had adopted this strategy after the furor his brother had stirred up.

He undid the chinstrap of his helmet and let it fall to the hangar floor. Sometimes his brother really needed to _think_ before acting. Threatening the religious beliefs of an entire people was bound to have repercussions. As Jacen took in the badly charred hangar, he was got a very personal look at some of those repercussions. The suicide fighter that had hit the hangar had wiped out most of the hangar's crew as well as several squadrons that had docked to refuel and rearm.

Fortunately or not, the strike on the hangar was the worst of the damage the _Song of War_ had endured during the horrifically, seemingly endless barrage of suicide coralskippers. The damage Jacen had seen from his now barely space-worthy X-wing had been brutal. The Battle Dragon _Andalian Storm_ had taken only one suicide fighter as well, but it had been a strike in the ship's reactor, and the once proud cruiser had been reduced to a debris field in the blink of an eye. Another Battle Dragon had its upper disc completely cored by a quartet of suicide fighters. Whole frigates and battle cruisers had been destroyed. Suicide coralskippers annihilated whole squadrons.

Even if Hapes survived the next few hours, they were in danger being in the exact same situation they had been after Fondor. The restored Hapan Royal Fleet had taken a beating. No one ship was unscathed, no fighter squadron fully intact. All those who had been completely green before the start of the battle now wore the expressions of hardened veterans.

Or traumatized soldiers who wanted nothing more than to close their eyes and wish they were part of some nightmare.

For Jacen, he was in both camps. He was familiar with death. Had felt it, internalized it, dealt it, and it scarred him deeply. He had spent the last couple of days training with the Hapan pilots of the _Song of War_. They had worked on formations, on maneuvers, had shared life stories. Though he had tried to keep his distance, he wasn't as embittered as his twin had become. Now, as he gazed at the near-empty hangar, the absence of the over hundred pilots he had started out the battle with finally hit home.

A hand slid into his, and Jacen exhaustedly swayed forward. Tenel Ka effortlessly took his weight, wrapping an arm around him and holding him tightly.

"Thank you for returning," Tenel Ka breathed out, her lone hand bunching his flightsuit.

"Yeah," was all Jacen could muster. His gaze was rooted on the handful of other pilots emerging from their own starfighters. All were from ships that had been destroyed. "How are your cousins doing?"

"I put them into a dreamless sleep a few hours into the engagement. They are only children after all."

"That's good." Jacen barely heard her words, his feet moving as if on autopilot.

He let Tenel Ka guide him to the turbolift, the scene around him passing in a daze. Medical teams rushed out to help injured pilots. Other pilots just squatted by their fighters, heads bowed or in their hands. Voices echoed from a distance, mechanical noises mixing in. People moved all around them as if on fast-forward, and all Jacen could do was lean against his childhood friend.

The battle continued to replay in his mind. The downside of being a powerful Force-sensitive more in tune with the Force than most was that the Force wouldn't let him forget what had just unfolded. Even worse, the feelings that the battle stirred up in the Force played in reverb along with the memories. Every Hapan had been a musical note in the Force, their tune changing as hopeful defiance and resolve gave way to terror and disbelief. Every tune combining to form a melody that lost more and more notes with every death. Each time the memory played back, Jacen could hear the rising crescendo and dreaded the collapse he knew was to follow.

Jacen squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the horrors of the last dozen hours. Before he realized it, Tenel Ka was guiding him into the bed of his quarters. The fact she had managed to divest him of his flight-suit without him even realizing it shook him.

"Shhh…" Tenel Ka whispered, as he reclined.

Brown eyes belonging to a lost and hurting eighteen year old boy locked onto the shining gray of an equally hurting and scared girl. Jacen swallowed heavily, unable to focus on anything else. "Don't go."

Tenel Ka slipped into the same bed, never breaking eye-contact or releasing the grip she had on his hand. "Never." She rested her head on his chest, the thumping of his heart mirroring her own. "Never, my friend."

The two young heroes took refuge in each other as exhaustion won over and sleep took them. They both knew that they would face new challenges when they woke. Challenges that may pulled them in different directions, or ask things of them that would have crushed lesser people.

But in that moment, in the darkened quarters aboard the _Song of War_, they had each other.

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **Happy Holidays! Next chapter, next week, focusing on the events on Coruscant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

**[=][=]**

_Coruscant_

The 'sanctifying' ceremony that would purify the ground where the World Brain would be implanted was a grand affair. Considering the actual implantation ceremony would be closed to all but the highest of priests and Yuuzhan Vong leadership, this was the only opportunity for the Yuuzhan Vong masses to truly celebrate the conquering of Coruscant. Truly embrace the idea that the galaxy was truly a gift given to them by the gods and that it was their destiny to rule over all others. Coruscant, soon to officially be _Yuunzhan'tar_, was about to become the homeworld of the once planetless Yuuzhan Vong.

Having seen only the 'war-mongering' side of the Yuuzhan Vong, their 'barbaric' customs, the Jedi hidden throughout the Senate building were of many thoughts and emotions. Seeing these invaders 'celebrate' in ways that didn't involve blood-spilling and death was something that was hard to comprehend. Sure there was going to be the mass sacrifice of thousands of slaves as the main event. But there were masses of Yuuzhan Vong wandering around the Senate Building and the immediate area completely at ease. Laughing, games, even children running around, it was a sight one never expected to see and live to tell about it. Outside the Senate Building, booths advertising food, weapons, biots, and everything in between, lined up all along the main stretch that led to the building. Sparring matches, challenges of intellect or physical strength, the atmosphere was bright, carnival-like, jovial.

A large eating area had been established just in front of the building's entrance, the din of conversation prevalent.

"'This war is far from over,'" the Shamed One Rashak translated in a low voice as Jaina watched a group of Yuuzhan Vong chatting over what could only be described as Yuuzhan Vong carnival food. Though Rashak had insisted that the deep-fried, breaded, shishkabobbed hunks of meat the group was eating was a religious dish made only for special occasions because of the resources it used up. Jaina couldn't help but think otherwise. "'But if the infidels continue to give up planets in their cowardly fashion, maybe we will live to see the end of the period of Great Sufferings.'"

"'If they have despoiled those planets like they have Yuuzhan'tar, is it even worth the effort to take them?'"

"'Fool, we reclaim the worlds so the Gods can once again breathe life unto them. The infidels only know how to take and destroy. To ruin all they touch with their abominations. You've seen their history. Throughout time, all they do with their machines is kill one and other. Once they end one war, they find an excuse to make another. By claiming those worlds for the Gods, we are not only saving those worlds, but ending their reason to fight. When the Dread One rules over all, we will make sure to permanently destroy all their machines of death.'"

"'We are saving the infidels from themselves,'" another Yuuzhan Vong at the table agreed. "'The Gods sent us to this galaxy for a reason. It is their will that we, their chosen children, spread their word and enlighten those who have fallen under the sway of the Dark God. Educating these godless peoples is but the final hurtle we must overcome before the gods will grant us the peace we all know awaits for us at the end.'"

A chirping howl echoed throughout the Senate Building, amplified by biots so that those outside could hear it as well.

"'It is time,'" one of the diners finished off his meat-skewer.

"'We are so blessed to be allowed to witness the Dread One himself purify this land.'"

Jaina withdrew back into the ventilation shaft, unable to quantify her feelings. Most of her thoughts continued to turn towards her little brother, who was resting and being tended to by Tekli. Just as Tahiri had died from the wound she had received jumping into an amphistaff meant for Jaina, Anakin was in a similar, critical condition. Jaina knew she'd never be able to forgive herself if her brother died too.

At the same time, she knew she had a mission to carry out. A duty to uphold so that billions of people had a chance at life. A billion lives, or her brother's, she knew what she had to focus on.

"Did I hear right? Your leader will be present?"

"The Dread One is indeed Shimrra, leader of our people," Rashak confirmed. "But it is more likely he will be present via villip transmission. You have seen them in their preparations, there are many Shamed Ones present and he cannot dirty himself by being in their presence. The common warrior is also unworthy to gaze upon him in person."

"Too bad," Jaina breathed out. "We probably could have ended the war if we could take him out today."

"It would indeed show that the Supreme Overlord wasn't protected by the gods as he has claimed," Rashak agreed. "But it would also splinter with Yuuzhan Vong. There would be many who would try to fill the power vacuum."

"Yeah, I guess they would too." Jaina felt Mara give the signal through the Force and sent her a mental salute in response. "Let's see if the plan my crazy brother cooked up will actually work."

"If not, may the gods give us a quick death."

"I thought you didn't believe in the gods."

"If we fail spectacularly, I might have second thoughts."

Jaina gave the Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One a sidelong look. "Kriff, can you Yuuzhan Vong just think for yourself instead of letting someone else tell you what to believe? If I told you the gods existed and I was the spokesperson for one of them, you'd believe it."

"You and the other_ Jeedai_ have done feats that would have been impossible for anyone else."

"That doesn't make us Jedi any more qualified to lead you than your priests and Supreme Overlord."

"Our people have traveled in dark space for over three-thousand of your years," Rashak's voice took on a harsher note. "The strongest leaders are what enabled our survival during the Great Sufferings. We had to remain as one, think as one people, to live. If you did not act for the good of the Yuuzhan Vong in that time, you were cast out. We could not afford the luxury of thinking for ourselves. And given the state of the galaxy, 'thinking for one's self' does not appear to be all that superior either."

"What do you mean?"

"It is because so many people were 'thinking of one's self' that the Yuuzhan Vong have claimed this world, destroyed your fleets, and brought a government that spanned the entire galaxy to its knees. Had you been united in thought in purpose, the Yuuzhan Vong would not have been able to exploit the divisions free-thinking created."

"Or we would have fallen even faster and had no way to resist after our leaders were killed," Jaina argued. "Without someone telling your people what to do, whether it's your commanders or yammosk, the Yuuzhan Vong can't adapt. Even if my uncle is killed, if the entire Jedi High Council is killed, the Jedi will still fight on, will still resist. Why? Because we value our ability to think for ourselves."

"As do myself, Czalpak, and all that wish to be free of the yoke of the priests and the lies of Shimrra the Deceiver."

Jaina refrained from commenting that the only reason why Czalpak and the others had decided the gods were false was because her little brother had said they were and pulled off a couple of victories right after. "What about those who still believe in them? Do you really not mind killing them?"

"If they are so blinded by their faith that they would follow our leaders to their death without a second thought, killing them would be a mercy. Shimrra and those he commands may have been the leaders we needed in the Great Sufferings. But now that we have emerged from dark space, they are no longer the leaders the Yuuzhan Vong need to grow as a people. Besides, if those we strike down believe that they will go to the gods in death and escape this reality of eternal suffering, then who are we to deny them that release?"

**[=][=]**

The bioluminescent lights dimmed and horns sounded within the vast room of the Senate Chamber. At once the low din in the room from whispered conversations died off completely. Large organic balconies, filled to the brim with Yuuzhan Vong, took the place of the rounded hover-platforms that once hosted senators from across the galaxy. All signs of technology had been removed from the room, replaced with biots or covered with living flora and fauna. The central dais was one such thing that had been removed, leaving the office of the Chief of State fully exposed.

The office was where the World Brain was going to be planted and currently resembled a deep pit full of organic matter. Surrounding the rim of the pit were senior priests from various Domains, all standing and holding staffs with an idol of their god of choice depicted at the top. Priests of lesser rank stood behind their senior, fanned out and arrayed in a circle. Intendants, warriors, those who were fortunate enough to be selected by the leader of Yuuzhan Vong society, made up the next ranks, filling the Senate Chamber floor to the brim.

A massive villip choir was brought in on a hovering jellyfish-like mass and placed over the pit. The choir squelched and shifted as the last of the ringing of the horns died away, twisting into the recognizable features of the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane.

At once, the masses on the organic balconies prostrated themselves, prayers and exaltations filling the room. Even the Senior Priests showed deference, bowing their heads low and dropping to one knee. Shimrra raised a single hand, and the room became completely quiet.

"Yuuzhan Vong, I, your Supreme Overlord, Holy Messenger of the Yun'o, bring you their divine word."

It seemed as if everyone had collectively decided to take in and hold their breath, no one dare to interrupt or even gaze upon the Yun'o's Chosen.

"The Yun'o is pleased with our sacrifice, with our struggle," Shimrra addressed the masses like a benevolent father. "The very fact that we now stand on this world is proof that the deaths of all those who fight for our race was worth it. It has taken us a long time to reach this point, but today is the today Yuuzhan'tar lives once more! Today is the day…"

The Supreme Overlord stopped speaking. For a long minute, no one knew why since no one dared look in his direction. But when the silence continued, several more daring audience members sneaked a peek towards the villip choir. What they saw had them gasp and shout out.

Holo-projectors embedded in the walls of the room had activated and Shimrra was currently staring nonplussed at the larger-than-life image of Ganner Rhysode. A Ganner Rhysode whose projection dwarfed the already large villip choir that made up Shimrra's own form.

"Sorry, sorry, for interrupting," Ganner cocked a smile at the Yuuzhan Vong leader and made a gesture. "Please continue. Today is the day…"

"_Jeedai_!" More than one voice called out, seeing the lightsaber affixed to Ganner's belt.

Ganner turned towards those who called out and gave them a two-fingered salute. "Well spotted! Jedi Extraordinaire Ganner Rhysode at your service. I heard that you all were having a party and just had to come. After all, what party would be complete without me?"

"What is it you want?" Shimrra said with a deathly calm.

"You have my permission to finish your speech, your royal highness," Ganner gave a flourishing bow. "I didn't mean to upstage you or anything. It's just my glowing personality."

One of the Yuuzhan Vong hurled a thud-bug at one of the holo-emitters, knocking it out of commission. Ganner frowned and wagged a finger at the offender. "Now, now, you don't want to get me mad. You see, if I wanted to, I could kill you all with a snap of my fingers."

"I highly doubt that," Shimrra responded. The sacs beneath his eyes darkening in sheer, murderous rage.

"Ye of little faith," Ganner sighed. He held out his fingers and snapped.

For a moment, nothing happened.

"You see…"

Ganner slapped his forehead. "Oh, wait, I forgot to say the magic words. Ooga, ooga, boom."

No sooner had the last word left his mouth then the entire ceiling ignited in a bright fireball that ripped through the upper levels of the Senate Chamber with a cacophonous roar. Yuuzhan Vong yelled out in panic and threw themselves down at the intense, searing heat. The blast only lasted a few seconds, but it had definitely left an impression. The roof had been completely blackened, and the biots that had been providing lights to the upper levels had been killed, plunging the levels into darkness.

"See," Ganner yawned. "I say the magic words and you all go poof."

"You dare interrupt this holy day!" One of the senior priests called out from the very bottom of the room. "Have you _Jeedai_ no shame!?"

"Oh please," Ganner said dismissively. "Tell me, if this day was so holy and your gods so powerful, why are they allowing me to interrupt it in the first place? Heck, why haven't I been struck down yet? If you want, I can snap my fingers again and instead of a few seconds, turn this entire room into an inferno. Will your gods be able to stop me then?"

The senior priests on the ground floor reflexively took a step back, turning beseeching gazes onto Shimrra's villip form. "Dread One, command us!"

Ganner held up one hand. "I know you probably have people trying to track this transmission as we speak. I'm perfectly fine with that. I welcome them. Send them all, one at a time or in groups. I don't give a damn. You know why? If it takes all of you in this building to take on little old me, it really goes to show just how strong your 'gods' made you in comparison."

"You will make an excellent sacrifice to the gods," Shimrra said darkly.

"Yep, I'm sure. You know, I was going to be nice, but you're kind of annoying me now. Watch me use my godly powers to free all the slaves you were going to sacrifice. Heebe Heebe, freebe. Poof, they're all free now."

The priests and those watch seemed completely flummoxed.

"Don't believe me? Go send someone to check."

Shimrra didn't respond so one of the senior priests quickly made a gesture to his subordinates. The subordinate dashed off. A few minutes later, he returned, completely pale.

"What is it?" The senior priest hissed.

"Dread One, our lives are forfeit!" The junior priest wailed. "The guards protecting the slave pens are all dead and the slaves are gone!"

Where silence had reigned previously, mayhem erupted in the Senate Chamber. It was so loud that no one noticed a single, towering, figure dropping through the roof of the room. At least, not until a plethora of lightsaber blades activated on his descent and plunged into the villip choir to slow its fall. The whirling motion of the descending figure decapitated Shimrra's image and left a quartet of molten streaks of biomass in its wake.

"That's my cue to leave," Ganner gave a cheery wave to the completely stunned crowd.

His image disappeared as the figure who thought himself as Lord Nyax rose to his full height of just over three meters tall. Completely augmented with cybernetics, with lightsaber blades emerging out of his elbows and knees, Irek Ismaren looked exactly like a Yuuzhan Vong version of the boogeyman. The deranged science-project looked around the room in confusion. He had sensed the powerful pull of the dark side somewhere in the building and knew he was close. Yet now he found himself in a room full of creatures he couldn't sense at all. It didn't make sense.

"_Jeedai_!" One of the gray-skinned creatures yelled.

Ismaren jerked as an amphistaff was pushed through his mid-section. The snarling creature before him frowned when Ismaren showed no reaction. Instead, Ismaren reached out with both hands and clapped them together, promptly collapsing the snarling creature's head and turning it into goo. Another amphistaff was thrust at him. Ismaren gripped the weapon, and with his augmented strength, yanked it out of the holder's hand and plunged it through the head of another creature. He might not be able to sense them, but if they wanted to fight, he was more than happy to oblige.

More yells and cries and more of the scarred creatures began rushing him. Ismaren summoned two more lightsabers from their compartments on his body and activated them. He might not have known much since his freedom from the pod, but killing, violence, that was something he knew he enjoyed.

**[=][=]**

"I think we made them angry," Ganner said, his lightsaber disintegrating a razor-bug that had been aimed at his head.

"I would agree," Tesar's tail thumped in amusement as he skewered a warrior that had tried to stab him.

"Was it something I said?"

"You played the part of arrogant fool perfectly."

"Thank you, I think." The two had to stop talking as another horde of Yuuzhan Vong warriors came rushing through the hallway. Fortunately the maintenance tunnels didn't allow more than five at a time. Unfortunately, the horde of Yuuzhan Vong was five across and very, very many deep.

"Plan C it iz," Tesar hissed.

"I hate Plan C," Ganner grumped.

"Ganner Rhysode, you have fought well, but now you will die for your blasphemy!" A Yuuzhan Vong in priestly garb shouted from somewhere in the middle of the mass of warriors before them.

"At least I fought well," Ganner shrugged. He and Tesar began to inch back the way they had come, never turning away from the horde that inched forward in turn. "Are we in the right spot?"

"You might want to step three centimeterz to your left."

Ganner did as directed, and then flashed the warriors at the front of the formation a winning smile. "You have also fought well, but now you will remember this day as the day you almost caught…"

The ground beneath he and Tesar fell away before Ganner could finish his sentence. The two fell through level after level at breakneck speeds, weakened floors giving way the moment their feet touched it. Given that they had been on one of the mid-levels of the towering Senate Building, they had quite the ways to fall. And like all things that fell, they eventually had to come to a stop.

Both splashed into the Senate Building's dedicated aquifer. A deep, secure, reservoir of water whose sole purpose was to ensure the Senate Building remained hydrated even if the rest of the planet underwent a drought. The reservoir was already being used by the Yuuzhan Vong and had more than a few biots within it, but the Shapers tending to the reservoir never expected a pair of Jedi to fall out of the ceiling.

Ganner and Tesar surfaced and swam to the edge of the pool of water under the astonished gazes of the Yuuzhan Vong present.

"I don't know, install a slide, and they'd have one heck of a water ride," Ganner said to Tesar as they climbed out.

"If it weren't for the Force, the impact would have killed uz," Tesar offered. "A straight drop would be lethal."

"Well maybe they can add an incline or something." The two Jedi continued their banter as they headed for the room's exit.

"_Jeedai!_" one of the Shapers finally exclaimed.

"Yup, hi!" Ganner waved. Then quickly activated his lightsaber as a plethora of finger-spears lanced out in his direction. "Whoa!"

"Time to run again," Tesar cackled. His own lightsaber was a blur as it intercepted what looked like a swarm of tiny needles being fired out of the eye-implant of another Shaper.

"We're getting into a habit of doing that." Ganner brought down part of the ceiling to force the Shapers to jump back.

"Good for our health."

Ganner batted away a thrown Yuuzhan Vong weapon of some sort as he and Tesar sprinted through the hallway. "I just wish it wasn't so compulsory. The whole 'do or die' thing doesn't do anything for my blood pressure."

"I wonder how the otherz are doing."

"Given the craziness of our plan, they're probably having the same amount of fun we are."

**[=][=]**

"You appear to be enjoying this."

"What was your first clue?" Alema's grin matched the slight manic look in her green eyes. The glow of her silver blade was in sharp contrast to the darkened passageway, each movement of the blade revealing Yuuzhan Vong warriors swarming towards them. The saber left after-images as it sliced left and right, cutting through the security protecting a handful of docked Yuuzhan Vong ships. Yells continued to echo through the hallway, but Alema and the Yuuzhan Vong crew with her pushed forward. "The way I figure it, the only good Vong is a dead Vong, no offense."

"[What does that make us?]" The young Liir asked after Alema's statement was translated by Czalpak.

After another translation, Alema turned her maddened gaze onto the Shamed One. "Really, really lucky that there are Vong badder than you willing to die first."

Liir gulped almost comically, then stumbled backwards as another Yuuzhan Vong warrior lashed out with an amphistaff.

"Liir," one of the allied Yuuzhan Vong Shamed yelled in fear.

Alema spun around to deflect the follow up attack before promptly decapitating the offender. "See, really, really lucky."

Liir just nodded, pressing herself closer to her companions.

"Is it just me or are these guys really terrible at the whole attacking-a-Jedi business?"

"They are the lowest rank, forced to guard the ships rather than attend the ceremony," Czalpak used an amphistaff of his own to drop another warrior.

"Rent-a-cops," Alema grumbled in disbelief before reengaging the guards.

Her group consisted of herself and eight of the ten allied Yuuzhan Vong who had come to Coruscant with them. It was an assignment that had earned Mara incredulous stares from pretty much everyone, but Mara had been certain of the grouping. Their job was to take the 'landing platform' affixed to the Senate Building and secure the ships on it. Said ships belonged to the higher-ranking attendants of the sanctification ceremony. Attendants who had other things to worry about at the moment.

A portion of five levels of the Senate Building had taken a direct plasma hit during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the planet. Rather than fix up the hole, the Yuuzhan Vong had grown a large coralline platform from it and turned it into a landing platform.

A landing platform that was once full of disgruntled warriors stuck on guard duty while everyone else got to celebrate the taking of the planet. Said warriors now littered the ground leading up to the platform. Alema sent a large metal girder flying through the air to bulldoze the last of the warriors off the edge, and silence fell.

Alema looked to the wide-eyed Yuuzhan Vong with her and gestured to unsecured ships.

"You sure you can pilot those things?"

"We just need to put the dovin basal aboard each ship into a coma so that external commands cannot override us," Czalpak confirmed.

"Well, get to it then." Alema fished out her comlink. "Bantha herd is secure. Send in the Jawas."

"_Copy. Jawas en route._"

Alema didn't have to wait long before she felt Lowbacca approaching. The Wookie was leading the way, his bronze-colored saber illuminating the darkness until its light merged with Alema's silvery saber. Behind him was a literal mass of people, all were terrified yet hopeful. Ragged, yet still among the living.

"If all of you could please choose a ship and move as fast as you can," Alema twirled her saber like a baton. "The quicker we're packed in, the faster you're out of here."

"Thank you, Jedi!" Multiple people whispered as they hurried past. Most of them were children, injured, elderly, or whole family units. They had been grouped with Lowbacca for a reason.

A majority of the able-bodied men or women had been separated, told that they would have to set up shop on Coruscant until a more organized rescue could be made. Naturally, after everything they had gone through, the decision hadn't been a popular one. It was why Mara 'Former-Hand-of-the Emperor' Jade was leading the other group.

"[You left a mess]," Lowbacca commented, using his head to gesture at the devastation Alema had left behind.

"Vong rent-a-cops," Alema said dismissively. "How were things on your end?"

"[Master Skywalker had to use the Force to render several very vocal protesters unconscious. There were many military prisoners among the slaves and they have begun to organize the others.]"

"Great. Once our government gets their act together, they can send help and really start a resistance on this planet."

"[Hopefully that will happen sooner than later. I get the feeling that the Yuuzhan Vong are going to be very grumpy about this turn of events.]"

As if in confirmation of his statement, a plasma barrage from high orbit blew massive holes in the roof of the Senate Building. The rippling blast sent fiery debris raining down and shook the entire building. The fleeing refugees all let out sound of fear and hastened their evacuations. More plasma continued to pour down all around the building, the thundering blasts and shaking of the ground intensifying.

"Bantha Farmer to the rest of you, what'd you do to deserve that?"

"_We reactivated the intact turbolaser defenses around the building and made some of the Vong plasma cannons think the command ship was hostile too. The Vong didn't like that._" Jaina reported with a hint of smugness.

"Nice," Alema shared the telepathic grin across the Battle Meld. "We're almost all packed up over here, so if you can keep the fleet firing at anything not us then it'll be appreciated."

"_Don't worry, Bantha Farmer. We're just getting started_."

**[=][=]**

Jaina kept an eye on the two Yuuzhan Vong assigned to her team while they fiddled with another important-looking Yuuzhan Vong biot. There was the ever-grumpy Rashak, who looked even grumpier as the second Yuuzhan Vong, Wryadra, bossed him around in their native tongue.

"So what does this thing do?" Jaina asked, ignored the sound of multiple explosions nearby.

"Lacking a _dhuryam_, the various biots on this world are locally regulated," Rashak relayed the Shaper's answer. Apparently, Wryadra preferred to respond in his native tongue when working. "The nerve cluster we over-stimulated to force the _yaret-kor _to release the plasma was an example of that. This is a similar biot designed to regulate the _maw luur_. The _maw luur_ is what you would probably call a 'garbage disposal'."

Jaina nodded, somewhat following along. "So what happens if you over-stimulate a _maw luur_?"

"The smell is quite horrible," Rashak made a face. "If such a thing occurs, the _maw luur_ regurgitates all that it has digested."

"Oh." Jaina's eyebrows shot up. She motioned to the busy former-Shaper. "Wryadra is going to do that?"

"Yes," Rashak confirmed. "Every damutek connected to the _maw luur_ will receive all the waste they have put into it."

Jaina thought on that for a moment. "Wryadra, is it possible to make it so that the waste matter only goes into a few selected buildings?"

The old Yuuzhan Vong paused his actions, evidently awaiting Jaina's suggestion.

"I was thinking, what better way to convince the people that the gods don't exist than by targeting only religious structures. Have the_ maw luur_ regurgitate its stuff directly into the temples and the like. No sense in letting the common soldier suffer for the actions of their idiot bosses."

Wryadra replied slowly in his native tongue, his expression unreadable.

"He says that such a thing is possible but we would need to be in the Shaper's damutek. The primary qahsas regulating the _maw luur_ are currently situated there. The node we are currently at is more of a 'reflex' point than central nerve cluster."

"And where would the Shaper damutek be?"

"It is right outside this building. He saw it during our preparations and believes it belongs to Domain Kwaad."

"Kwaad, why does that sound familiar?" Jaina muttered. She shook her head. "Never mind that. If we can get inside, will he be able to do whatever it is he has to do to make the temples smell 'quite horrible'?"

Rashak smiled grimly at Wryadra's response. "_Jeedai_ Solo, he is insulted that you would doubt his ability. He used to be the Master Shaper of his Domain before his brother deposed him."

"Okay, then let's go."

The trio disengaged from the organic mass attached to the hallway wall and hurried through the Senate building. The dwindling plasma explosions all around indicated that the ships in orbit were nearly done blowing up the activated turrets and emplacements. Once that was done, Jaina knew reinforcements would be coming from the sky in droves. They had very little time left.

"This is Moisture Farmer to other teams, going off script to make a stink."

"_Copy,_" Mara didn't sound happy. "_Just don't do anything I wouldn't do_."

"Yes, Former Emperor's Hand."

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do now that I'm older, wiser, and have a kid_,_ an injured nephew, and a very intelligent niece._"

Jaina reached the ventilation access that led to the exterior. "Understood. Moisture Farmer out."

She and the two Yuuzhan Vong with her dropped down from the vent and quickly melted into the shadows. A flurry of activity was taking place outside the Senate Building, legions of Yuuzhan Vong troopers were pouring in from all over. Siege beasts of various sorts were being brought in by teams of Shapers, and low-flying gliders were depositing more warriors by the second.

"We definitely kicked over the Killik mound," Jaina muttered to herself.

With everyone rushing towards the Senate Building, no one noticed the trio of individuals snaking their way through the small village of coralline structures. Eventually they made their way to a towering purple-coral structure that looked like an elongated snail-like seashell.

"Veka Kwaad," Wryadra muttered after caressing a nodule by the door.

"You know the password for a Shaper damutek from another Domain?"

Wryadra didn't respond, stepping into the building ahead of the others.

"Is that usual?" Jaina asked Rashak.

"No. Wryadra is of Domain Rin. They are rivals of Domain Kwaad."

"But why…?" Jaina hurried to keep up with the fast pace of the older Yuuzhan Vong.

"The situation is unique. All know the story of the fall of Domain Rin. Before Domain Rin fell into disgrace for letting the Zun-Quin _Koros Strohna_ almost die on their watch, Domain Yim was subservient to them. After the disgrace, Domain Yim was given to Domain Kwaad by the Dread One as thanks for helping Domain Zun-Quin save the _Koros Strohna_. Some whisper that Kwaad and Zun-Quin conspired to bring down one of the best Shaping Domains among the Yuuzhan Vong because they were envious. It has never been proven and both Kwaad and Zun-Quin are tied strongly to the Supreme Overlord so no one dares question them."

"But how does he know where we're going?" The hallway was sloping downwards, as if taking them underground.

"All Shaping damutek are the same. The buildings are grown to the specifications laid out in the Second cortex. To modify the design beyond that which Yun-Ne'shel specified is a heresy."

It wasn't long until they reached a fork in the hallway. Wryadra looked back and forth before motioning towards one of the routes. They followed him, passing through several membrane doors before finally emerging out into a room full of all sorts of gurgling and twitching biots.

There was a single individual in the room. One who turned in surprise when the membrane door squelched shut.

"[Ahsi, I'll join the feast as soon as…]" the Shaper stopped when she saw that the newcomers weren't who she thought they were. Rather than panic or yell out, she remained still, her green-eyed gaze analytically evaluating each of the trio. When her eyes settled on Jaina her pupils dilated in recognition. "Your family makes it a habit of being where you are not supposed to be."

"It's what we do," Jaina rejoined. "You seem to know who I am. Mind doing the polite thing and introducing yourself."

"Nen Yim," the Shaper continued to speak in Basic.

Jaina suddenly remembered where she had heard the name 'Kwaad' before. "The 'Nen Yim' that shaped a Jedi on Yavin Four?"

"My Master should have most of the credit for that. But yes, the same," Nen Yim said neutrally. "If you are here, is the One-Who-Was-Shaped on this world too?"

"Her name is Tahiri, and your people killed her above Myrkr." Jaina said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Not skilled at reading Yuuzhan Vong facial expressions, Jaina wasn't sure how to take the response. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think that the Shaper was truly remorseful.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"In all our attempts to Shape a Jedi, she was considered our greatest success. It is a shame nothing good came from all the pain and death," Nen Yim answered in her same monotone.

"You…" Jaina reached for her lightsaber, but Wryadra placed a gnarled hand on hers. "Wryadra?"

"You have said we are limited for time, _Jeedai_ Solo," he spoke in Basic for the first time. "Killing her will accomplish nothing. For now, it is better I have access to that qahsa."

Nen Yim looked to the biot Wryadra had gestured to. "It controls the _maw luur_'s digestive functions."

"Yes." Wryadra stepped forward and Nen Yim made no move to stop him.

"You are the former Master Shaper of Domain Rin," Nen Yim said after a few measured beats of silence.

"That was my current title. Yes. Come with us, Adept Yim." All eyes turned to the Yuuzhan Vong working on the _maw luur_ nerve clusters. "Come with us. You and all of Domain Yim present."

"Why?"

"You can't possibly be serious!" Jaina protested.

"[By now you have undoubtedly figured out that the Eighth Cortex is empty. A false hope used to keep the other Shapers in line]." Wryadra continued to work and Rashak softly translated his words for Jaina.

"[How do you know about the Eighth Cortex?]"

"[Before there was an Eighth Cortex, there was a Seventh. I was no older than you, a mere adept, when I was approached in secret to help create the protocols that it now contains." Wryadra said patiently as he worked on the various tendrils and nerve clusters. "I was not the only one. Shapers from Kwaad, Zun-Quin, Molou, and even lowly Qel were tested, selected, and given the responsibility of ensuring the future of our people. We were encouraged to be heretical, to transcend the protocols established by previous generations of Shapers. We were told that it would bring great honor and glory to our domains, even if we were forbidden from discussing our work. When our work was done, Domain Rin was chosen as the ones to reveal the knowledge contained within the Seventh Cortex. I was young and foolish then, not realizing the consequences of such a selection. Why do you think both Kwaad and Zun-Quin were envious of Domain Rin? Both were equally heretical in their Shaping protocols and contributed as much, if not more to the Seventh Cortex. Yet, because we were forbidden to talk about our contributions on threat of death, their domains fast became eclipsed by my own. Do you think Meezhan Kwaad just one day decided to flout millennia of tradition on her own? Or what of Yakun?]"

Nen Yim showed some emotion for the first time, flinching as if she had been struck. "What of him?"

"[Why would a promising initiate ignore laws that were instilled into him during the accelerated growth procedures? Why risk death by torture by deviating from the established cortici? Who taught him to do such a thing? Why, instead of execution for assisting Meezhan, did Shimrra spare you?]" Wryadra continued on, his tone patient. "[Among the Shapers, few realize the truth.]"

"What truth?"

"[Do you truly need me to say it?]" Wryadra answered. He closed up the nerve-clusters and stepped away. "What you want done has been accomplished, _Jeedai_ Solo."

"Thank you," Jaina said with forced politeness. Tahiri's death was still too raw and facing one of the Yuuzhan Vong who had caused the young blonde pain was taking all of her self-restraint. "We should leave then."

"We should." Wryadra confirmed. He paused as he passed the female Shaper. "Nen Yim, you stand at a crossroads. As a Shaper you are in a rare position to look upon the facts from a logical standpoint. Where can you do the most good for our people? Is it remaining here, creating protocols that only few will ever see thanks to the stranglehold the Supreme One has on our society? Or is it away from the eyes and ears of Shimrra, with unlimited resources and ethics as your only restriction? Remain here if you wish. Unlike Shimrra and those who blindly follow him, I will not dictate your future to you."

"Nor would I have allowed it," Nen Yim continued to stare calculatingly at the group. "Wryadra Rin, would you take your heretical words to the very priests you reject? Would you stand before others and voice your doubts and blasphemy? It is one thing to preach to a single individual, another to have your voice heard by the masses."

"I would."

"Wryadra," Jaina said carefully. "With greatest respect, we do not have time for this."

"With greatest respect, _Jeedai_," Wryadra didn't turn to address Jaina. "You are trying to save your people. If we are to be allies, allow me the same opportunity."

"Shimrra's people are all over the area. If we want to get to the exfil ship…"

"You may not believe in the gods, _Jeedai_ Solo, but do you believe in your Force, correct?"

"Yes?"

"If you were not meant to be here in this moment, why would the Force have brought you here?" Wryadra said coolly. "Shaper Adept Yim, you will take us to the primary room of the damutek. There the others will hear my words."

"We were hosting the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel and her retinue when the security lock-down went into effect," Nen Yim said in turn. "Shapers from dozens of Domains are present as well, preparing for the implantation of the _pazhkic Yuuzhan'tar al'tirrna_."

"That does not change my instruction, Shaper Adept."

"Your brother is among them."

Wryadra's face tightened. "Then perhaps the gods do exist in some form. As the _Jeedai_ have said, our time is limited. Delay us no further."

The next few minutes passed in silence, Nen Yim's steady footsteps almost unnerving as she kept an unhurried pace at the front of the group. The young Jedi kept her face as impassive as she could, despite the fact that her thoughts were moving at lightspeed. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to go along with this, let alone make 'friends' with someone like Nen Yim. But at the same time she had realized that the show going on was no longer under her control. All she could do was buckle up and hope the Force knew what it was doing.

All too soon they were led into the central chamber. There, a long table had been set up, with Yuuzhan Vong in Shaper garb sitting along one side, and those in priestly garb sitting along the other. A lone figure sat at the head of the table, her appearance surprising the lone Jedi enough that she couldn't help but stare.

Clad in living garb that resembled a Shamed One's ragged outfit, but with both hands replaced by Shaper's biots, there was no question that the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel was little more than a child.

The group's entrance into the room wasn't missed by anyone. At the sight of Jaina, the priestess' retinue closed ranks around her, while the Shapers all rose to their feet and their offensive implants twisted to life. Exclamations and curses rose up, and tension filled the room.

Jaina was only half listening when Wryadra repeated his offer to the room full of angry Yuuzhan Vong. She couldn't help but focus on the High Priestess behind her ranks of protectors. The Yuuzhan Vong was about the same size as a nine, maybe ten year old human girl. If it wasn't for the others calling 'her' a priestess, Jaina wouldn't have even been able to tell the child's gender. Rainbow-colored eyes from some sort of biot implant stared back, curiosity and uncertainty swirling within them. While other Shapers shouted down Wryadra as if being louder would make them right, the High Priestess simply held Jaina's dark brown gaze unflinchingly.

When one of the Master Shapers present decided to storm towards Wryadra, the young High Priestess issued a single command in her native tongue.

The Master Shaper froze, glanced at the High Priestess, then at her bodyguards, and then reluctantly returned to his place at the table.

"Are you here to kill me, Jedi?" the young girl asked neutrally, her Basic that of a Yuuzhan Vong speaking through a tizowyrm. Those shielding her parted so that the High Priestess' view was unobstructed.

"No," Jaina shook her head.

"You declared the gods false. Should you be true, I would serve no purpose. A Yuuzhan Vong without a purpose is nothing," the girl replied, her words carried no conviction in them. It was as if she was merely parroting what had been taught to her.

"You can forge your own path, make your own future," Jaina said simply.

"A Shaper shapes, a Priest prays, warriors die in battle for the glory of the Yuuzhan Vong, the Shamed Ones take on our sins. As a High Priestess, child of Yun-Ne'shel, the One-Who-Models-the-Universe, my purpose is to revere life in Her name. I am promised to the High Priest of Yun-Shuno, the Great Pardoner, so that the will of the Gods will be known by even the lowest of our society. That is my future. The children I will bear from that union will go on to continue the work of Yun-Ne'shel and Yun-Shuno, just as I continue the work of my mother and her mother before her."

"And if the gods truly are false?" Jaina asked gently, not exactly for argument's sake, but curious to see how this young child had been taught. "If there was more to your life than being cloistered away and used by the priests to keep themselves in power?"

The young Yuuzhan Vong girl blinked very slowly. "I know no other life. If the gods are false, then why did my mother and her mother devote their lives to Yun-Ne'shel and die in her name?"

"I don't have an answer to that. But maybe we can find out together. Would you like a chance to see what life is like outside of the wall of your temples?"

The girl blinked again, her multi-colored eyes flickering through various shades as she stared at Jaina. "I would like that."

Her statement brought words of protest from pretty much everyone in the room, the priests guarding her immediately pulling out weapons. "High Priestess, you cannot listen to the words of this _Jeedai_! They are deceivers, agents of the Dark One."

"The _Jeedai_ serve a member of the Yun'o?" the High Priestess blinked slowly. "Did you not tell me that the _Jeedai_ are heretics who blaspheme against the Yun'o? How can they be heretics but be agents of the Dark One as well?"

The priest who had spoken looked like a womprat caught in the highbeams of a land-speeder. "They…just are. Do you dare to question the wisdom of the Priests of the Creator Goddess? Even the Dread One says that the _Jeedai_ are the enemy of the Yun'o."

"The Dark One is a part of the Yun'o. How can the _Jeedai_ be…"

"Enough," barked the priest. "High Priestess, we will dispose of these heretics so that you are bothered no longer by their poisonous influence."

"They're Priests of Yun-Ne'shel? Aren't you, as High Priestess, in command of them?" Jaina interrupted with a touch of innocence.

"The _Jeedai_ speaks truly," the High Priestess said solemnly. "You will not harm her or those with her. I command it."

"High Priestess, you are young and naïve still. We must protect you from…"

"You taught me that my words are that of the Divine Modeler herself," the High Priestess interrupted with a frown. "That my body is her vessel through which her will is delivered to our people. Are you saying that the Modeler is naïve?"

"She has you there." Jaina said glibly. "She's either the High Priestess of your goddess, or a puppet you trot out whenever you want someone to bow to you. Given the feast these Shapers prepared for you, I can see why. All you have to do is threaten to withhold the 'divine favor' of their goddess and they'll be in huge trouble."

Several things happened at once.

None of them were what Jaina had expected. She wished she had a holo-recording as events played out. If one ever needed an example of why Master Shapers should be feared, all they would have to do was watch. Several of the seated Shapers flicked their wrists out at the priests. Finger-spears lanced out and downed half the priests. The remaining priests were torn between protecting the High Priestess and getting to cover. A blink of an eye later, and all but one of the remaining priests were just torn in general. The surviving priest was only alive because the High Priestess had stepped in front of him and blocked an array of finger-spears with her own.

Not all the Shapers had attacked, and those that didn't were staring at their more violent counterparts with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" Rasped the Master Shaper who had aborted his charge of Wryadra. "What have you done?"

"What had to be done." One of the other Shapers countered. "Even if we were to kill the _Jeedai_ and the Heretics here, do you think the Dread One would believe we did not collude with them?"

"We have slain the priests of the Life Giving Sect in a Shaper's damutek…There is no way that Yun-Ne'shel can turn a blind eye to this! The only way we can atone is by…"

"Brother," Wryadra interrupted.

"Do not call me that you piece of Shamed trash!"

"Master Shaper Ka'ral Rin," Wryadra amended. "We do not have the time to discuss this now. As was mentioned, if Shimrra learns there is a _Jeedai_ in this building, we will not hesitate to raze it, even with us inside. I suggest we get to the High Priestess' personal vessel and continue our debate there. At least that way there will be a moderately slighter chance of being slaughtered mid-discussion. With the High Priestess' permission of course."

Hearing the explosions and yells coming from the nearby Senate building, Ka'ral exchanged glances with the more passive Shapers and saw them all nod in agreement. A glance to the High Priestess, and she too nodded her permission.

"Fine, but this is far from over!"

And as the Shapers, High Priestess, surviving priest, two Shamed, and one Jedi, hurried out of the room as one, Jaina couldn't help but send a mental apology to her aunt for making things on Coruscant infinitely more complicated.

**[=][=]**

Mara sometimes wondered if Palpatine had stumbled upon something when it came to the whole 'the people of the galaxy were just banthas that needed to be herded' point of view. Of course, as a Jedi Master now, such thoughts were not exactly Jedi Order approved. But Jedi were just as mortal as ninety-nine point nine-nine, nine percent of the galaxy. Just as fallible, with emotions that often surfaced in high-stress situations.

Trying to direct tens of thousands of people _away_ from the only viable means off the planet for what would be a very long time, as plasma rained down and Yuuzhan Vong warriors and creatures swarmed the area, while her nephew and niece continued to be annoying reckless and in character, as other young Jedi created chaos befitting of their generation, definitely counted as a high-stress situation.

"Tell the group not to take that route and to keep following the rail-system. If we split up now, we'll just be picked off. These tunnels remained hidden from the Vong and the only secured route is the one we've designated." Mara directed as the mass of people flooded through the underground tunnel towards the air-processing devourer tanks. One of the former soldiers helping with the mass evacuation nodded and rushed off to head off a group of liberated slaves.

"Jedi Skywalker," another former soldier rushed up and saluted. "We have Yuuzhan Vong warriors closing in on our six. They haven't spotted us yet, but with all the people we're funneling through…"

"I'll take care of it," Mara summoned her lightsaber into her hand and eyed the unofficial 'leaders' of the liberated slaves. Most of them were either former soldiers or community leaders, and despite their emaciated conditions, their resolve radiated from them. "Keep the people moving and do your best to survive until we can send more help. I'm going to collapse the tunnels behind me, so the safety of these people will be up to the rest of you."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Don't thank me yet," Mara said gently. "It's going to be a hard living. The New Republic is still all over the place and I have no idea when we'll be able to get you help."

"We'll make it through somehow. You've given us hope, something we didn't have before today."

"May the Force bless you, Master Jedi."

Mara shook each of their hands and clapped their shoulders reassuringly before heading off, wading up the mass of bodies running from the Senate Building. Her comlink chirped and Mara had a very bad feeling about answering it. Nevertheless, she held it up and answered her niece.

"You better be on your way to the exfil ship." Mara said curtly.

"_We'll meet you guys at the jump vector,_" came Jaina's almost apologetic voice.

Mara needed to count to ten before she could say something. "Care to explain?"

"_We encountered some new friends…I think. They have their own way out and we're hitching a ride._"

"Details," Mara said curtly, pushing through the crowd.

"_The short version is that me, Rashak, and Wryadra picked up a handful of Shapers and are taking the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel's personal ship off the planet._"

"And the long version?"

"_I can tell you later?"_

"Okay… Anything else you think I should know?"

"_Not at the moment._"

"Let me rephrase. Is there anything else you are planning that will make me extremely upset if I learn about it after the fact?" Mara said through gritted teeth.

"_Our new…friends….might be some of the top Shapers Shimrra is using to try and advance Yuuzhan Vong biot protocols. One of them was involved in Shaping Tahiri. The other survivors are all at the top of their game. Also with us is the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel, which is why we're taking her ship. Say hello to my aunt, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker."_

"_Hello Master Skywalker. I look forward to seeing the galaxy through the eyes of the mortal enemies of the Yuuzhan Vong. I hope you can teach me more about this galaxy so that I might provide better advice for my people on how to shape it._"

Mara nearly walked into a transparasteel door at the Yuuzhan Vong voice and her words. "Greetings to you too. Can you put me back on with my niece?"

"_It's me again._"

"Jaina, why did she sound like a little girl?"

"_She is_."

Mara cursed as she stumbled on a piece of debris and decided that walking and continuing the conversation was not conducive to her health. "I'm looking forward to that long version of events."

"_Errr…yeah, see you then?"_

"Yeah, I better," Mara growled into the comlink.

"_She sounds unhappy_," Mara heard the Yuuzhan Vong girl state curiously.

"_She gets that way sometimes. Mostly around me or my younger brother. She's just worried._"

"_The two of you worry her often?_"

"_I wouldn't say 'often'. That makes it sounds like we deliberately go out of our way to upset some cosmic balance._"

"I can still hear you you know," Mara exhaled.

"_Whoops, sorry, forgot to turn the comlink off. We'll meet up later, Auntie Mara. Love you!_"

The comlink clicked as the line went dead. Mara needed another few moments to control her breathing and think happy thoughts. When the peace-of-mind she was trying to regain continued to remain elusive, she shook her head in aggravation and pushed forward. With Yuuzhan Vong warriors nearing the rear of the retreating mass of people, she couldn't afford to spare any more time thinking about things out of her control.

And then her comlink beeped again.

"What is it?"

"_This is Tekli! We have a problem!_" The diminutive healer's voice sounded strained. In the background, the buzzing hum of a lightsaber was obvious.

"What's going on?"

"_My position is under attack. Somehow the Vong found us!_" More lightsaber humming and a sizzling hiss as the blade hit something it couldn't cut through."_Damn it, Solo! I told you to stay back! You're going to waste all that effort I put into stitching you up!_"

Mara clenched her hand into a fist around the comlink. "Where are you?"

"_On the move! We're in one of the annex buildings trying to draw them away from the injured slaves. No matter where we go, though, it's like they can read our minds and know where we're going before we can get there._"

"Is there any other team nearby that can assist them?" Mara said, straining to keep her voice even. "I'm on the opposite side of the building and won't make it to them in time."

"_Tails and I are in a different part of the building too_," Ganner answered grimly. "_Sorry._"

"_Carpet and I are already in the air with the Jawas_." Alema sounded equal parts angry and panicked.

"Damn it," Mara pounded the nearby wall with her fist. "Is there anyone else who can…"

"_I'm on it_," Zekk's response was short but had the Jedi Master releasing a breath of relief.

"Thanks Zekk. Good luck."

**[=][=]**

Zekk's steps were measured and slow, not those of someone rushing to the defense of a friend. He knew that it would come down to this. That the consequences of the Solos' actions would catch up to them. He had warned both Anakin and Jaina. Had told them that their actions weren't befitting of a Jedi and would only lead to their ruin. They ignored the dangers of the dark side, made up all sorts of justifications, believing themselves better than the countless generations of Jedi who had fallen believing the same thing.

It seemed like out of all his friends, he alone truly understood how dangerous the dark side was. How intoxicating and insidious it could be. He had killed in its name, done unspeakable acts to others his age all in the name of bettering himself and his situation. He had felt life drain out of his opponents, the pain of his fellow Shadow Academy students, and drew upon it. So many evil actions could be committed in the name of 'good'. Was the galaxy truly better off with 'Jedi' who discarded the Jedi Code whenever it became inconvenient?

_Despair if they live. The suffering they will bring will be delicious. A galaxy burning, consumed in darkness. Never-ending warfare. You can stop it. The death of two to prevent the death of a galaxy._

Zekk rubbed at his eyes, the bond he had to Irek Ismaren still ridiculously strong. The very fact that the demented science project was still among the living was a testament to the power of the dark side if left unchecked. There had to have been hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong in the Senate Chamber and the fact that Ismaren was still among the living didn't bode well.

Remembering that he had to go and support Tekli and Anakin, Zekk began to run. A pulse of dark side energy through the bond he had created stopped him mid-step. Why was he running? Would the galaxy be better off if he didn't? He could just say that he hadn't made it in time. That there was nothing he could have done.

Again Zekk shook off the sluggish feeling, silently cursing the dark side creature for his mental derailment. This was the reason why he had been reluctant to tap into the dark side once more. Why he warned its draw and its influence. When one was as immersed into the dark energies as he was, one lost all perception of right and wrong. Friends and family became obstacles on the way to greatness, and everything else took a backseat to his darker emotions. It was a feeling he knew all too well and shied away from it as best he could.

_ Fear me. Flee. I am the night, the darkness. I am the shadow, the terrors you dare not look upon._

"Shut up," Zekk murmured as he began to run in earnest. How Ismaren was still alive was beyond him, but so long as the demented science experiment lived, Zekk would be tied to him. And so long as that bond existed, the path to the dark side would be held wide open. "I am a Jedi. I will not fall."

He ran, the Force flowing through him with every step. The round nature of the building meant that Zekk was never too far away from the nexus of dark side energy that continued to pulsate from the middle. He repeated his mantra to himself, adding the Jedi Code to it as Ismaren tried to pull him into the darkness. _I am a Jedi, I will not fall. There is no emotion, only peace._

He lost track of time, but soon Zekk could hear the sound of conflict, could feel the presences of Tekli and Anakin. More prevalent were the gaping voids in the Force that denoted the presence of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He drew his lightsaber and activated it. In a moment of panic, he nearly turned it off. He had been so certain that the blade that had emerged had been blood red and not his usual green. But looking at his weapon once more, all he could see was the viridian blade glowing before him.

_You cannot run from your true nature_. Irek Ismaren's taunting words flitted through Zekk's mind. _You reveled in misery, in causing despair. Embrace that which you run from._

"Never," Zekk breathed out. He had beaten the dark side once before and he'd do it again. There was no way he'd return to the person he had once been.

Before he realized it, Zekk found himself on a transparasteel walkway overlooking a brawl-like melee below. A pale and sweating Anakin was backing a hard-pressed Tekli as they fought off a swarm of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. But that wasn't what had Zekk's attention. There was someone else on the catwalk, yellow avian eyes peering at him from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Zekk used the Force to see if he wasn't hallucinating, for all the good that did him. When he couldn't sense anyone in front of him, he frowned. "Am I going mad?"

"No, you aren't," a familiar Fosh Force-user emerged into the light created by Zekk's lightsaber. "At least not yet, Darkest Knight."

"Vergere," Zekk said cautiously.

"Yes, that is me, Darkest Knight."

"Stop calling me that."

"You would rather worry about titles and your own fears than save your friends down there?" Vergere asked, almost as if she was amused. "Is that not something a dark Jedi would do?"

"I don't know what game you're playing, Vergere. But you won't win." Zekk quickly leaped over the railing and landed in the middle of the action. His saber sweep knocked aside a plethora of amphistaffs. A Force-pull on an overhead power converter caused the device to fly down and momentarily create space between the besieged Jedi and the Yuuzhan Vong when it exploded in a shower of sparks and metal.

"Nice of you to join us," a peeved Tekli grumbled, moving to check on Anakin.

"Sorry. Being hooked up to Irek is really throwing me off."

"I can switch if you want," Anakin offered, standing only because of the strength the meld was giving him.

Zekk arched an eyebrow at him. "If I let you do that, your sister will flay me alive and then feed the pieces to a sarlaac."

Tekli in turn lightly cuffed Anakin on the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Can you two fall back to the evac point?" Zekk asked.

"The path we came from is clear, yes."

"Then go."

"What?" Anakin blinked. "What about you?"

"Someone has to hold them back." Zekk said patiently. "Now are you going to make Tekli tranq you?"

"Zekk."

"Anakin."

Anakin looked away for a moment, his thoughts disappearing from the meld. "Good luck."

"You too." Zekk released a slow breath and closed his eyes. He likewise withdrew from the meld. The moment he did, the full force of Irek Ismaren's power washed over him. But he resisted the cloying sensation, centering himself with thoughts of his friends and his determination to protect them. "Tell Jaina that this was my choice. I have no regrets."

"Tell her yourself. After all, you're going to be right behind us," Anakin said with no conviction, his blue-eyed gaze pained.

Zekk smiled weakly. "Yeah. You better get going."

With Tekli supporting his larger body, Anakin and the healer disappeared back through the ruined corridor of the Senate Building.

Zekk watched them leave for a moment and then turned to face the Yuuzhan Vong horde awaiting him. A movement above drew his attention and he saw Vergere perched on the railing of the catwalk he had dropped down from. The Fosh Force-user was watching the situation with an amused expression on her face. Noticing his gaze, Vergere made a half bow of her head and motioned back to the Yuuzhan Vong.

"I will personally tell the Dread One of your glorious deeds if you bring down that Jedi," Vergere called out. "Take him down for the glory of your domain. Destroy the Avatar of Yun-Lingni, god of darkness, and the rest of the Yun'o will praise you and yours for eternity."

Zekk gave her a dirty look as the Yuuzhan Vong before him all yelled out in energetic enthusiasm. He had no time to do anything else, however, as the mass of muscle and weaponry charged forward. He held his saber up, and letting himself trust in the Force, he stood tall amidst the onslaught.

**[=][=]**

Mara felt the conflict from the opposite side of the Senate Building and did her best to tune out the outpouring of dark energy as Irek Ismaren was furious at being denied another outlet for his dark energies. She had to give Ismaren's science team credit. The man was definitely powerful in the Force. Not on Palpatine or Vader's level, but definitely on par with some of their 'apprentices'. It had been a while since she had felt a darkness that strong, and coupled with her own heightened worries and anger, it took effort to keep herself from drawing upon those emotions.

Especially since she was in the middle of a fight of her own. She leaped backwards to avoid the sweeping slashes of several amphistaffs, and then sent several sparking electrical cables flying out at her attackers. The live wires dropped down the front three warriors, but the warriors were replaced by several more. Retreat wasn't an option for her. The Yuuzhan Vong had came upon the very last of the fleeing slaves, and if Mara withdrew, the warriors would descend upon the route the slaves were using.

Her emerald blade hummed and hissed as she danced around attack after attack. Jedi Lightning rippled from her fingers, hitting the fire-suppressant system overhead. Water came out in a deluge, splashing the combatants in a downpour-like stream. The live wires snapped and crackled, electrifying the water on contact. The soaked Yuuzhan Vong were shocked en masse, falling to the ground twitching and convulsing. Mara, for her part, absorbed the excess energy and then used it to bring the upper level down to block off the hallway.

"_Lead, are we clear to blow this place?_"Ganner asked, shortly after he checked in with the meld.

"Do it," Mara confirmed.

"_Blast off in five._"

Mara mentally prepared herself as the last part of the 'plan' was carried out. They had moved the lab's self-destruct charge over to the Senate Building, with the primary purpose of ensuring that it wouldn't be used as some sort of symbolic trophy. A secondary purpose was to destroy Irek Ismaren on the off-chance that he actually proved capable enough of mowing through all the Yuuzhan Vong he faced. The charge had been planted directly under the Chief of State's personal office in the middle of the Senate Chamber. It was the exclamation point of the day.

Mara retreated back into the maintenance corridor and closed the door.

A second later, the entire building was violently shaken by an explosion capable of destroying a small capital ship.

**[=][=]**

Jaina felt a momentary sense of disconnect from reality as a column of fire blasted out from the top of what was left of the Senate Building. The ravaged, dome-like roof was blown completely apart and flames flared out of the side of the building in places that had been damaged by orbital strikes, debris flying every which way. It seemed almost ridiculous that a building that had stood for thousands of years was now little more than a burnt out husk. Even more unbelievable was the fact that she had a hand in reducing said building to said husk-like state.

She removed the cognition-hood and shook her hair out. Despite the surreal nature of what she had just witnessed, it didn't beat her current situation. She was currently in a Yuuzhan Vong 'warship,' specially grown for a High Priestess and her sect, completely surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong. In any other situation her current position would be very very bad news for her.

"We have been cleared to leave the system," Rashak muttered, his head half-hidden by his cognition hood.

"Any sign they suspect something?" Jaina asked.

"No."

"It is not out of the ordinary for the High Priestess' ship to act independently, such is her station," the lone surviving priest gestured to the child sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Won't her fleet get suspicious?"

"I don't have one," the High Priestess chirped brightly. "The Sect of Yun-Ne'shel and the Sect of Yun-Shuno do not have a sacred fleet. The adherents of Yun-Shuno cannot have one because it is against the will of the Yun'o to give the Shamed a fleet. As for we, the Shapers of Life, we are the modelers of the universe. Destroying and killing is the opposite of what we do.."

"And that is?"

"As High Priestess, my job is to bestow upon the Shapers divine blessings and ensure that the Yuuzhan Vong continue to be in Yun-Ne'shel's favor. Without Her, there would be no life."

Jaina took in the rote response without reaction, looking instead to the Shaper. "So what does the rest of the sect do?"

The priest behind her cleared his throat. "The Sect of Yun-Ne'shel's primary job is to oversee the health of the _Koros Strohna_. We look for auspices that designated a blessed birth, manage the crèches, and supervise the work of the Shapers caring for the biots. The High Priestess carries out the ritual duties, while the sect educates her and carries out the administrative duties."

"And why were you the only priest that wanted to accompany us?"

"I am nearing the end of my life," the priest's wrinkled face was impassive. "Tomorrow I will be three-hundred and twenty of your years. Blame it on an old man's desire for one last adventure before I return to the modeler's side."

"Really?"

"That and I was the one in charge of the _Koros Strohna_ that was sabotaged to discredit the Master Shaper of Domain Rin. I know that it was not the gods who brought him to ruin but the jealousy and avarice of my people. If the gods truly don't exist as your brother claims, then I wish to use what little time I have left to make amends for all those I wronged in their name. If they do exist, then I will simply tell them that I grew senile in the last years of my life."

"_Jeedai _Solo, we have a potential problem," Rashak's voice cut into the conversation.

"What is it?"

"Though we are cleared on account of the High Priestess, the ships with the freed slaves are falling under suspicion. Given the severity of the desecration, all available warriors should have been in the Senate Building. There is no acceptable reason why all the ships taking off should be leaving the scene. The nature of the conversations taking place suggests the fleet of Shimrra himself is preparing to open fire."

"Wonderful," Jaina groaned. "High Priestess…errr…what's your name? Never mind that. Is there anything you can say to stop them from firing on the other ships?"

"Those ships are under the control of the Order of Yun-Yuuzhan headed by Shimrra himself," the High Priestess said in negative.

Jaina thought for a moment. "How are the defenses on this ship?"

"They are among the best ever Shaped. As this is the only vessel in the Order of Yun-Ne'shel, only Master Shapers were permitted to shape it," the older priest answered.

"Good, because we're going to need it. Rashak, you mind swapping out?" Jaina tapped the pilot's chair.

The Shamed One took off the cognition hood. "Dare I ask what you have planned?"

"How much bad luck do you get if you fire on the ship of a High Priestess?" Jaina asked, sliding into the pilot's chair as it was vacated.

"A lot," the elderly priest said, paling considerably. "_Jeedai_, you aren't intending to do what I think you're going to do, are you? We have minimal weaponry and though I said the defenses are among the best, the fleet of Yun-Yuuzhan is powerful."

"Look at it this way," Jaina remarked with a lopsided smile. "If this goes wrong, you won't have to wait long to find out if your gods exist or not."

The priest made a face and quickly strapped himself into a nearby seat as the ship turned and accelerated. "Of course I have to wait until I'm nearly dead of old age to have a crisis of faith. At the moment, I don't even know whether I want the gods to live or not."

"High Priestess, can you contact the ships with the slaves on them and tell them to form up with us. We just need to last until they escape Coruscant's gravity shadow."

"They are responding and obey your orders."

At the same time that was happening, Jaina reached out to Alema and Lowbacca who were on different ships. Communicating through the Force her basic plan, she couldn't help but chuckle at their blasé response. After everything they had gone through the past month, the propose maneuvers hardly rated an eye-blink.

Unable to understand the Yuuzhan Vong words the ship was constantly bombarding her mind with, Jaina was piloting on pure instinct. She had had experience fleeing from Myrkr and knew the basics of how piloting a Yuuzhan Vong ship worked. What was different about this time, however, was that she heard a second voice talking with the ship. It took her a minute to realize that she was hearing the High Priestess' thoughts via the cognition hood.

"That's different." Jaina muttered to herself, mentally directing the ship back towards the planet. As before, she pictured the image of the ship descending, and the ship translated that image into action.

To anyone watching it looked as if the High Priestess' personal ship was sedately leading the slave-filled ships back to the surface of the planet. The moment they reached a pre-arranged altitude, however, Jaina sent the ship another image. All at once, the small fleet of ships accelerated, pulling gravitational forces that would have sheered apart any atmospheric vessel. Fortunately, the dovin basals aboard these particular ships were able to negate the negative effects of the maneuver. Plasma fire rained down a few seconds too late, the small fleet of vessels swung across the surface of the planet at breakneck speeds and avoided the barrage. Their momentum flung them back out into space, plasma nipping at their heels. It had only been a few seconds' worth of a head-start. But it was enough.

The High Priestess' ship acted as a shield, absorbing any of the shots that got close to the lesser shielded shuttles and transports. One by one, those other ships managed to get clear of Coruscant's gravity shadow and darted out into hyperspace. The fleet of Yun-Yuuzhan was rapidly gaining, the coralskippers already swarming.

"The last transport is clear!"

"Punch it!"

Just as several frigates and faster vessels fired off docking tentacles, the High Priestess' ship shot off into the safety of hyperspace.

**[=][=]**

Ganner and Tesar shared exhausted smiles with an equally drained Tekli and Anakin as the latter two practically collapsed upon boarding their original ship.

"Yay, you made it," Ganner deadpanned.

"Get Anakin to a bed," Tekli half gestured. "Have him go into a healing trance. The idiot tore open his wound again and it's being held together by threads from my Jedi robe."

Tesar stepped forward and half-carried Anakin towards the back of the ship.

"You okay, Tekli?" Ganner asked, helping the healer to a nearby chair.

"I'm going to go into a trance myself." The Chadra Fan muttered, swaying. "Wake me if it's a matter of life or death though."

"Nope," Ganner lightly thumped the smaller Jedi on the head. "You are practically dead on your feet. Get a proper sleep."

"I'll sleep when we get back to Hapes," Tekli protested.

"As the highest ranking Jedi on this ship, I'm overruling you," Ganner said sternly.

"Highest ranking?" Tekli said skeptically.

"Oldest Jedi onboard. Well, until we pick up Master Skywalker. And I'm sure she'll agree with my decision. Rest. If something comes up, I'll handle it. I'm Ganner Rhysode after all."

"But…"

"That's an order."

Tekli looked at him wanly. "You giving orders? I have to be hallucinating already."

"Just another reason to get some rest," Ganner scooped the smaller Jedi out of the chair, causing her to squeak in protest. "Shush. You've done your job. Rest."

Ganner deposited Tekli in another room. She was fast asleep before he had even set her down. Seeing nothing resembling a blanket in the Yuuzhan Vong quarters, Ganner took off the outer layer of his Jedi robes and covered the sleeping healer. "Rest up, Tekli. We'll definitely need you when we get back to Hapes."

He left the room, meeting up with Tesar again back on the bridge. There was only one other individual in the room with them, a Yuuzhan Vong warrior who had had a change of heart after seeing just how much damage the small team of Jedi had managed to inflict. Though the warrior still believed the gods had to exist in some form, he now believed that they were in such a form that they didn't care what happened to their chosen people.

"Falhar, take us to the hills at these coordinates," Ganner held up a hand-held holo-map for the pilot to see.

The warrior silently obeyed, the ship humming to life and coasting through the devastated landscape of Coruscant.

"Any sign that we've been detected?"

"Most of the security is concentrated around your Senate Building and is focusing on the escaping ships," Falhar said in negative, his tizowyrm-accented Basic sounding flat and emotionless. "We had proper clearance to land and we are a ship from the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka, so our presence will not be questioned."

"Good," Ganner exhaled. "The last thing we need is any difficulties."

The Yuuzhan Vong pilot reached his destination, and the hatch was opened to take on the final member of their team.

"Master Skywalker," Ganner greeted.

"Rhysode," Mara inclined her head. "What's our status?"

"Jaina and the Jawa team got away. Your nephew and Tekli are in the back with about a dozen sick or injured former slaves. We also have five Vong who still think the gods are going to strike us down locked up in their blorash jelly."

"Get us out of here."

"Master Skywalker…what about Zekk?"

A haunted look shone in Mara's eyes before they became flinty and impassive. "We're not in any condition to launch a rescue mission. He made his choice."

"I…understand," Ganner swallowed. He looked towards the bulkhead, formulating his thoughts as Mara moved past him. "It should have been me."

"Ganner?" Mara stopped.

Ganner just shook his head and offered her another tired smile. "It should have been me doing that heroic final stand. I couldn't have staged a final stand any better too. Right in the middle of the Senate Building with the lives of fellow Jedi at stake."

Mara placed a hand on Ganner's shoulder. "This war doesn't need any more dead heroes Rhysode."

"But…"

"We can't even afford to lose the fake ones," Mara interrupted, predicting his protest. "Besides, Zekk is not dead yet. As long as he's alive, there's hope."

**[=][=]**

Panting, Zekk slid back against the blood-slicked wall, overwhelmed by dizziness. He supposed that it was only natural since most of the blood coating the wall was now his. But he had done his job, and had won more than one battle in his final stand. He could feel his friends grow ever further away. Could still feel the darkness threatening to encompass him, but continued to deny it. Even in his current state, he refused to give in. If he was going to die, it'd be as a Jedi.

A Jedi. Right.

Zekk laughed wheezingly at the pile of corpses of that surrounded him. He had lost track of how many Yuuzhan Vong warriors he had killed, sacrificing their lives so his friends could live. Had lost track of how long he had fought, knowing only that he had fought until there were no other Yuuzhan Vong warriors pressing forward. Killing so many was hardly the 'Jedi' thing to do. But it was for a good cause…the reason justifying the action. His friends were safe. He was safe.

At least, for the moment.

He could hear distant footsteps, the organic noises of Yuuzhan Vong ships outside. His brief respite was just that, brief. Not that he needed to fight any longer. He had set out what he intended, no sense keeping up his resistance and taking more lives. He let his lightsaber roll away and smiled faintly, retreating into his mind and the thoughts of his friends…his family. In those thoughts, a pair of brandy brown eyes stood out, the edges crinkled in a smile not seen since more innocent, care-free days.

A shadow dropped down from above and Zekk blearily tried to focus on it.

"Young fool," Vergere said softly, tenderly, shaking her head. "You have won your battles, but you expect to do so without cost? You will not die here."

Zekk couldn't help but grin a bloody grin at Vergere. Despite the treatment he and his friends had experienced on the _Exquisite Death, _the knowledge of what the Yuuzhan Vong had done to Jedi in the past, he felt no fear. "I am a Jedi. My friends are alive and safe. Compared to that, my pain means nothing."

Vergere crouched down next to him, a feathered hand almost delicately caressing his face. "It will, Zekk. I promise you, it will."

Zekk felt a warm drop strike his face, then another, and another. He craned his neck and found Vergere wiping tears from her cheek. Her touch was almost motherly as she rested another hand on one of his many injuries.

"Vergere…are you…"

Vergere pressed a finger to his lips. "Yes, young Jedi. I am crying for you."

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N:** Soooooo…..hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yet another deviation from my aDA timeline. Shame I'm doing this story in chunks, still have that timeline to continue after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

**[=][=]**

"The First Fleet is incoming!"

"Halt the retreat. Signal all ships to perform an about face and engage the Yuuzhan Vong at point-blank range!" Tenel Ka barked out, even as sparks flared and the acrid smoke of burning material filled the bridge.

"Aye, aye!"

The Hapan Reserve Fleet that Teneniel Djo had so painstakingly crafted in secret was a shadow of its former still, but still operational and dangerous. They had given as good as they had taken, battering the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla and their reinforcements from the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka with every engagement. Green pilots and soldiers were now hardened veterans after two days of off-and-on battle. There was no other way to describe the experience they had received in the fierce fighting that had unfolded in the Transitory Mists.

Tenel Ka managed to remain standing as the _Song of War_ was battered by the broadsides of two Yuuzhan Vong cruisers. Parts of the Battle Dragon flew off in fiery blasts, but her turbolasers unleashed a storm of punishment in response. Their fast-fire nature meant that observers saw a pure sheer of energy bombard the attackers. Void-defenses held for a moment, but then collapsed under the continuous stream. Pieces of coralline armor were burned away in the blink of an eye, the vulnerable biological material beneath superheated. One of the cruisers suffered a secondary explosion, and came to a lurching halt. The _Nova-_class battlecruisers following the _Song of War_ jumped on the opponent and finished it off with a barrage of missiles and heavy rockets.

The second Yuuzhan Vong cruiser continued its attack, inflicting more damage on the Hapan flag. Until a bright explosion ripped apart its bridge courtesy of the Battle Dragon's fighter cover. The Yuuzhan Vong cruiser, still functional, tried to pull away. As it did, the _Song of War_ and its escorted pumped its damaged section with volley after volley of turbolaser fire until the enemy ship exploded like an overripe melon.

Off to the side, another Battle Dragon wasn't so fortunate and disappeared in a ball of fire. A _Beta_-cruiser swerved around its wreckage, only to suffer a suicide run by a modified coralskipper to its own bridge, sending the smaller ship spinning into a larger piece of debris.

Still the Hapans pressed right on into the jaws of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. All across the line, the Hapans strung out the alien fleet. Fighters, cruisers, everything the reserve fleet had to spare stopped their fighting retreat to engage the Yuuzhan Vong.

The alien fleet eagerly met the challenge; committing itself to the seemingly suicidal charge with the same eagerness they met any challenge. The discipline provided by their yammosks allowed them to maintain their concerted attack all across the Hapan line. Their superior numbers meant that the Yuuzhan Vong didn't have to worry about the losses the first ships into battle suffered. Though the Hapans caught the first wave of Yuuzhan Vong ships off-guard with their sudden maneuver, many more surged forward to take the place of their fallen comrades.

And then the trap was shut.

The New Republic First Fleet appeared out of hyperspace at the pre-arranged coordinates, flanking the Yuuzhan Vong forces and trapping them in an L-shaped ambush. A wave of warheads was fired from B-wings and Y-wings. E-wings and A-wings pounced on coralskippers and lighter Yuuzhan Vong ships. X-wings swarmed frigates and picketships with their firepower. A quartet of MC-90s led the charge and decided that the Yuuzhan Vong capital ships in front of them were in the way. In the blink of an eye, they unleashed a storm of turbolaser fire that swept the unprepared alien vessels aside.

With the Yuuzhan Vong formation shaped like a T—with the 'head' facing the Hapan attack—the alien invaders were in a very poor position to counter. Their right flank force was annihilated in the first salvo. The rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet devolved into an unorganized mess as yammosk jammers carried by both the Hapan and New Republic fleets suddenly became active. With two days of data gathering, the techs had more than enough information needed to counter the signals of the alien coordinators. The Yuuzhan Vong had committed their heavy-hitters and more combat oriented vessels against the Hapans, while the supporting crafts and 'sacred' ships had formed the tail of the formation.

And the tail is what the New Republic forces pounced on after decimating the flank.

The yammosk jammers fast became unnecessary as the clusterships that contained the yammosks became the next to fall. The rear-guard had put up a fight, but were not prepared for the hard push by the New Republic fighters and cruisers. The First Fleet feasted on the supply vessels, transports, and fighter-carriers and the rout was on.

**[=][=]**

"Most Blessed of Yun-Harla! We must fall back!"

Harrar couldn't bring himself to respond as he watched the matalok _Yun-Harla's_ _Fury _wilt under withering fire from the lead Hapan Battle Dragon and two New Republic cruisers. Through the senses of his ship, he knew the exact moment its sister ship's defenses collapsed. Witnessed its silent demise as the death throes of its dovin basal ripped the ship apart.

"High Priest! Our aft dovin basal is overloading! What are your orders?"

Harrar switched views and saw the last clustership, heavily damaged, still trying to withdraw from the fight. Its efforts would be in vain, however. The New Republic forces had already flanked it, an interdictor vessel preventing escape. His mouth was dry, his mind emptying as the most holy vessel in the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla vanished in a ball of flame. How was it possible? How could Yun-Harla abandon them now when they had been on the verge of victory?

"Receiving a call from the Dread One's vessel!" a villip operator yelled out over the chaos on the bridge. "The Dread One is demanding the recall of all holy ships! The _Jeedai_ launched an attack on Yun-Yuuzhan and desecrated the site meant for the _pazhikic Yuuzhna'tar al'tirrna_."

That shook Harrar. He removed the cognition hood and strode over to the villip choir. There he could indeed see that the special choir linked to Shimrra's cruiser was active. Awaiting him was Lord Jakan, the Most High Priest, second only to Shimrra in all things relating to the Yun'o.

"The Jedi attacked Yun-Yuuzhan?" Harrar asked incredulously.

"_They did._" Jakan said emotionlessly. "_The Dread One's rage is beyond measurement. All divine fleets are being recalled._"

Harrar glanced towards the blaze-bug board and clenched his jaw. It was technically possible for him to save a small portion of his fleet. But to return to Yun-Yuuzhan and the Dread One in such as state would be unforgivable. "Relay my apologies to the Dread One. The Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla has been caught in an ambush and we are unable to withdraw."

Jakan's expression remained unreadable. "_Then die well in the name of the Trickster Goddess._"

The villip choir inverted once more and Harrar walked to the center of the command deck, well aware that all eyes were on him. "Send word to all vessels to mass and target the lead Hapan vessel. Hapes claims to have two new queens. We will make them the shortest regents in their history as a tribute to our goddess."

**[=][=]**

Despite the battering they were giving the Yuuzhan Vong, the alien fleet still outnumbered the New Republic and Hapan forces. The element of surprise and the tactics employed by the defenders had definitely whittled away those numbers, but the Yuuzhan Vong didn't have the galaxy on its back foot by being timid.

Tenel Ka recognized the change in strategy the moment she saw the Yuuzhan Vong fleet begin to mass. Unless something was done quickly, the Hapan fleet was in big trouble. With the Yuuzhan Vong apparently not caring whether they were going to survive or not, they were even more dangerous than before.

"Fleet Commander Astarta, Queen Mothers Zel, permission to leave the bridge."

"Where are you going to go?" Taryn asked, momentarily looking away from the holo-displays showing the unfolding battle.

"To cut off the Rancor at the head," Tenel Ka answered. "If we wait too long, the Hapans will no longer have any fleet to speak of, and this will undermine your authority. Please have a fighter ready for me in the hangar."

"That's an entire Vong fleet out there!" Taryn protested. "You can't do anything in one fighter."

"It won't just be me," Tenel Ka said coolly. Through the battle-meld, she could sense the other Force-sensitives in the fleet acknowledge her plan.

"Go," Trista said. "But you better live."

Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow. "I have every intention to."

"We'll provide you with as much cover as we can and then perform another fighting withdraw," Astarta said. "Good luck, Jedi Djo."

Tenel Ka wasted little time sprinting through the Battle Dragon. She had to take a detour to the hangar since the battle had taken out large chunks of several decks. When she got there, an X-wing was waiting her. Its previous pilot hadn't survived the off-and-on engagements and the fighter was charred in several places. But it was still functional.

She flipped the appropriate controls and coasted out of the Battle Dragon and into the fierce firefight unfolding all around.

"This is Jedi Djo, form up on me."

"_Kyp's Dozen copies_. _We have your back._"

"_On your six_," Jacen replied, his own battered X-wing slipping behind her.

Tenel Ka centered her targeting reticule on the largest Yuuzhan Vong vessel; the one the analysts had said was the command ship. "Close S-foils and set throttle for full. Speed is going to be of the essence."

"_Copy._"

"_Copy_."

Tenel Ka reached for her throttle. "Accelerate now."

Nearly a dozen X-wings shot out at breakneck speeds, their sleek forms darting through the hulks of ruined ships and hails of laser and plasma fire at a rate only Force-enhanced individuals could successfully navigate. Their course took them up and around Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, straight through dogfights and broadsides, and past a screen of anti-fighter fire.

Lacking a hangar bay, the command ship would have been impossible to board through conventional means. As Jedi, however, the approaching pilots were far from conventional. At near point-blank range, they let loose every single weapon in their arsenal. The void defenses of the command ship swallowed the laser fire, but the Jedi had timed it so the warheads they had fired would slip by just before the voids could reestablish themselves. The resulting blast ripped apart the hardened coral armor and exposed the interior to the vacuum of space. The fighters continued to pour laser fire into the wound, and then accelerated towards the command ship as coralskippers came screaming in after them. Rather than stop, the cockpits of all eleven starfighters popped open. The pilots used their momentum and the Force to fling themselves into the ship as their fighters plowed into the gaping wound.

The ship's organic bulkheads convulsed and closed over the breach. With the atmosphere restored, the sound of many footsteps pounding on the ground echoed through the corridor. The hallway and connected room was still completely dark, however, the barrage having killed all the bioluminescent plants that had illuminated it. Yuuzhan Vong warriors rushed to the former breach, the ship letting them know that there were intruders present.

When they filled into the entrance of the room—one of the ship's now empty cargo areas—everything was silent. They advanced cautiously, holding up their weapons but seeing no movement.

And then two emerald blades hummed to life in the darkened bay. The viridian light shone brightly, illuminating two Jedi. Standing side-by-side were Tenel Ka and Jacen.

The Yuuzhan Vong closest smirked, confident of their numbers. But as they took their first steps, more lightsaber blades activated. One by one, Kyp and the rest of his squadron ignited their blades. Beams of yellow, blue, green, and orange caused the Yuuzhan Vong to pause. Kyp Durron's purple blade was the last to appear, air now buzzing like a swarm of hornets.

"I suppose it'd be pointless to ask you to step aside," Tenel Ka said with cool detachment. "Our quarrel is with your leader, not you."

The lead warrior's expression darkened. He might not have understood the words, but he definitely understood the intent and tone. With a glower he raised his amphistaff. "_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_"

Tenel Ka held her blade at the ready, her expression grim. "I thought so."

**[=][=]**

"High Priest! _Jeedai_ have boarded our ship and have cut through our warriors! We have no other warriors between the bridge and their present location!"

"What?" Harrar blinked in disbelief. "How many _Jeedai_ have boarded?"

"Unknown, High Priest," the intendant moaned in despair. "All warriors sent out are killed before they can report back."

"Seal off the bridge!" Harrar barked. "And vent all passageways leading to the bridge."

"But that will cause considerable damage to the interior tissues of this ship…"

"I will cause considerable damage to your brain tissues if you do not carry out my orders," Harrar growled out.

The intendant nodded fervently and hurried to the nerve cluster that would do just that. Before he had reached the station, however, a glowing blade pierced through the floor. The intendant stumbled backwards, casting a panicked look to the High Priest. The blade, a bright green, illuminated the coralline deck. The coral around the blade super-heated and then fell away. The few warriors still on the bridge, Khalee Lah included, hurried towards the superheated-hole-in-the-making. But more glowing blades pierced the deck of the command room. Blade after blade, the signature weapon of the Jedi desecrated the bridge of Yun-Harla's flagship.

Each blade melted the deck surrounding it before cutting a person-sized hole. The warriors on duty split up to surround each hole. Which happened to be a very big mistake. Grenades of various makes and models were hurled upwards through the holes, clattering and rolling onto the bridge. The warriors all shared an 'uh oh' moment before the explosives detonated.

Before the smoke could clear, the Jedi leaped through their custom-made entrances. Their sabers lit up the black smoke, scything through it and cutting down any warriors who had remained standing. The concussive force of the multiple blasts had left everyone else stunned.

Harrar found himself on the floor, his tsaisi a few dozen centimeters in front of him. Hearing the lightsabers nearby, he started reaching for his weapon. White hot pain stopped him and he looked in disbelief at his severed forearm. He looked up and saw a red-haired Jedi staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Don't worry, the wound is survivable."

"Finish it, _Jeedai_," Harrar gritted out, cradling the remains of his arm.

"No one else need die," the red-haired Jedi said evenly, deactivating her weapon. "Tell your people to stand down."

"Never."

"Why?"

"Why?" Harrar parroted in disbelief.

"Why do you believe your people have to die for your deity?" the Jedi squatted down next to him. "Why do your gods demand suffering and death? If the Yuuzhan Vong all die in their name, who will be left to worship your gods?"

"You _Jeedai_ believe they are false," Harrar said through gritted teeth. He glanced about the bridge and saw that everyone was looking at him, the surviving crew all held at lightsaber-point.

"Not false, we simply do not believe as you do," another Jedi said in turn. A brown-haired male that Harrar recognized as one of the Solo children, approached from the opposite side. "But like Tenel Ka said, that will only matter if all the Yuuzhan Vong die. What my brother said was out of grief. Jedi do not mind if you maintain your religion. There are countless religions in this galaxy. We only object when others use religion as an excuse to wage war. To the Jedi, Yun-Harla and all the other members of the Yun'o are little more than stories, like those of any of the myriad of religions in the galaxy. To the Yuuzhan Vong, Yun-Harla and the members of the Yun'o are the very fabric of your society. The source of your hope, and your greatest weapon. We can't blunt that weapon without taking away some of that hope. If your fleet continues their attack, they will die and the rest of your people will see it as a sign that Yun-Harla has truly abandoned them."

"To deny the gods is an insult to all Yuuzhan Vong," Harrar spat, struggling to stand. "An insult to everything we have endured and all that we are. There is only the Yun'o, and we are their children. All others are inferior and meant to serve us. We will not stop until all unbelievers are killed and you _Jeedai_ punished for your blasphemy."

"Do you believe you have served Yun-Harla loyally?" the one called Tenel Ka said, holding up a hand to stop the Solo-child from answering.

"All my life," Harrar responded.

"Then can you explain why she would place you in this situation? If she is your ruler and guide, should she not take care of those most dedicated to her? Even if you were to survive today, you would return to the others without a fleet. Return in disgrace. Why, after you've dedicated your entire life to her, would she punish you in such a fashion if you have been nothing but loyal?"

"The motives of the Yun'o are not for me to question," Harrar growled. "Perhaps I am in this situation to enlighten _you_ and open _your_ eyes."

"Provided that you truly believe that, is our enlightenment worth the lives of all those under your command? Of the thousands of suicide pilots you sent at the Hapan fleet? If, in dying all they do is take more lives, how will your deity's divine message spread? Haven't your people suffered enough in the name of your deities? Why would she demand your deaths when she knows that it would only harden the resolves of both our peoples? Will drive us further apart until death becomes the only thing our people will know."

Harrar swallowed, unable to maintain eye-contact with the stormy gray eyes burrowing into his very soul. To hear his own doubts and fears voiced aloud was not a very pleasant experience. He could of course deny everything, stick to the script he knew well. He was Yun-Harla's most blessed emissary. He would not blink or bend. Not even if it meant that his life and all those whom he led would end in a glorious final battle. He could feel the eyes of the bridge crew studying him, ready to fight to their last breaths.

But then who would speak Yun-Harla's will? Who will offer sacrifices and bestow blessings on her behalf? He knew that dying would only empower the other High Priests, would result in a purge of the remaining Deception Sect members. A sect that had devoted their entire existence to Yun-Harla and would die for her if she wished it.

Would die for her if _he_ ordered it.

That sobering thought caused Harrar's shoulders to slump. He might be able to convince everyone else that his orders were from Yun-Harla. But ultimately the command came from his lips. Ultimately whether they all lived or died was up to him.

"You are the speaker for Yun-Harla," the Solo-child said respectfully. "What do you believe your goddess desires?"

Harrar's head snapped around and he gazed at brown eyes that looked so much older than the youthful body they resided in. Harrar wet his lips and tried to regain a dignified aura as he addressed the bridge crew. "Yun-Harla…Trickster that she is, is forever testing us. She would have us believe that dying in her name would be the highest of honors. Perhaps it is. But dying now, will bring honor to no one. We must be wise to Her ways and make sure our deaths will truly strengthen Her. Anything less will make us unworthy to be in her presence. Signal the fleet and abort the attack run."

Hesitation, but the intendants carried out the command.

"Hapan Fleet, New Republic First Fleet, fire only if fired upon. The Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla, the Ultimate Trickster, is withdrawing from the field," the Solo-child said into his comlink.

"What now?"

"We go our separate ways," Tenel Ka answered.

"Continue to hold your gods in your heart," the Solo-child added. "And make sure she stays alive in those who want to believe in her. But don't force others to believe as you do. That will lead only to more suffering. And I think we can both agree that we've all suffered enough because of this war."

The Jedi began to leave the bridge.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Tenel Ka arched a coppery eyebrow.

"The other High Priest, Naazar. He worships war. Show him no mercy because he will do the same."

**[=][=]**

The Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yammka continued to fire on Hapes, its plasma barrages laying waste to whole cities. The Hapans were helpless to stop the attack, any defenses on the ground crumbling in the face of the orbital bombardments. Whenever the Hapans tried to mount a counter-attack, it was ruthlessly crushed. The Hapans simply had no answer for the war-fleet parked above them and the legions of warriors carving a swath through them.

The flagship of the fleet was personally handling the dismantling of the Hapan palace. Already the palace's towering spires had been reduced to dust. The defenses in front of the palace had become a crater several meters deep, the turbolaser emplacements smoking wrecks.

"High Priest Naazar. A report from our forces taking the palace." A warrior came up and knelt before his superior.

"Speak."

"We have taken all but the most interior of the building. The _Khattazz'Yammka_ have laid low all opposition and say they can have the final rooms of the palace secured before the sun rises tomorrow."

That was as expected. The most elite soldiers of the War Sect had no equal. Much to the pride of the War Sect, Shimrra and the other High Priests even used them as their personal bodyguards. "Good. Have they encountered any of the _Jeedai_?"

The warrior took a moment to carefully select his words. "No, High Priest. It is odd, but despite our success, our forces have not encountered or even seen a single Jedi on the planet. We have asked our operatives and allies on the planet and they swear with their lives that the _Jeedai_ were all seen on the world all the way up to our invasion."

"The _Jeedai_ have fled?"

"Or they could be in the last rooms of the palace, Great One."

Naazar made a gesture of dismissal. "No, the _Jeedai_ will not hide while others die for them. If the _Khattazz'Yammka _have not yet encountered the _Jeedai_, then the _Jeedai_ are no longer on the planet."

"Then where…."

"Speaker of Yun-Yammka! We're receiving communications from _Yuuzhan'tar_! All Holy Fleets are being recalled and the site of the _pazhikic Yuuzhna'tar al'tirrna _has been desecrated by the _Jeedai_!"

"Recalled?"

"We are being ordered to return at once."

Naazar stared at the unfortunate villip operator for what had to be a terrifying amount of time for the intendant. Everyone on the bridge knew that such an order could not be ignored. But at the same time, the War Sect had lost many vessels and warriors taking the planet. Had activated all their sleeper agents and Peace Brigade allies, leaving them at the mercy of the Hapans should the Yuuzhan Vong withdraw. They were on the verge of conquering the planet in its entirety, and pulling out would have made all those deaths meaningless.

"Give the order to our ground forces to return to their transports," Naazar said, his voice barely a whisper as he walked back to his command chair and sat down. "Pull the fleet out of the planet's gravity shadow."

"Yes…Great One."

Naazar schooled his face into a blank expression. This was supposed to have been a glorious victory for the Yuuzhan Vong, a turning point in the war. Yet, on the very threshold of greatness, his people would once again be denied.

It was not his place to question why. All things happened by the will of the Yun'o. He couldn't help but wonder though, how much more the gods would demand of their children. When would they finally have the paradise that was promised to them?

**[=][=]**

"It looks like they're pulling the forces off world," Fleet Commander Astarta commented as the Royal Hapan Fleet, Hapan Home Fleet, and New Republic First Fleet emerged from the shroud of the Transitory Mists en masse. Battle-hardened and menacing, the might of the Hapan navy pushed forward through the swirling dust and gases like a vengeful wolf-pack. After the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Harla had withdrawn, the New Republic and Hapans fleets took a few hours to regroup and strategize. Now, they were on their way to liberate Hapes, and hopefully save those who remained. "Their command ship and what looks like half their fleet have already left. Your orders, _Chume_? Do we engage?"

The twins in turn glanced to their Jedi advisors. "Jedi Djo? Jedi Solo?"

"The ultimate decision is up to you, _Chume_," Jacen said neutrally, viewing the sensor readings. "We are in a position to deal this Yuuzhan Vong fleet serious damage. Their ground forces are in their transports and their fleet is not positioned for an engagement. If we were to let them go, they would use those forces to hurt other worlds as they have no doubt hurt Hapes."

"At the same time, your forces have been fighting non-stop for the past couple of days," Tenel Ka said from the opposite side of the twins' chairs. "Though they no doubt wish to avenge their losses and those on the planet, engaging the Yuuzhan Vong now will result in more death. We have already routed one Yuuzhan Vong fleet, one that was larger and more experienced than what we could muster, securing your reputations as successful battle-field commanders. This fleet is withdrawing, letting them go would show your merciful side."

The twins looked to one and other, silently communicating their thoughts, and then nodded in unison. They both stood, Taryn being the first to speak. "Fleet Commander Astarta, signal the fleet and accelerate to attack speed. They have shown our people now mercy, so we will give them none."

"We will not let any who dare attack Hapes withdraw without punishment," Trista said in turn. She looked almost apologetically at Tenel Ka. "The Heritage Council would call us weak, corrupted by the pacifistic Jedi way if we were in a position to bring down an enemy of Hapes and did nothing. The People of Hapes, whose blood as been spilt, would want retribution not words."

"As you command, _Chume_," Astarta tilted her head, and then began to relay orders to the rest of the bridge crew.

"Jedi Djo, Jedi Solo, can we ask for your assistance in minimizing allied casualties?" Taryn said, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, _Chume _Zel," Tenel Ka used the Force to reassure her much younger cousin. Though it was not a decision she would have made, she had to remind herself that she was now a Jedi first and Hapan a very distant second. In a way, she was proud of her cousins for making the choice they did, even if it was the 'un-Jedi' one. "If the primary goal is to inflict maximum damage, then have your forces target the transports while the New Republic forces handle the cruisers. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet still outnumbers us, so avoiding a full-on assault would be advisable."

"If you will allow us, _Chume _Zel, we can have the Jedi use our meld and perform a precision micro-jump in-system, putting our fleet between the transports and the cruisers," Jacen added. "We'll take a beating, but we can also inflict a lot of damage as well."

"Do so," Taryn's relief that the two Jedi weren't angry or disappointed with her and her sister's choice could be seen by even the non-Jedi on the bridge.

"Have the rest of the fleet slave their navi-comps to this ship," Jacen said, taking the place of one of the pilots. At the same time, Tenel Ka began inputting coordinates into the navi-computer.

"Shields up, weapon batteries get ready to open fire on any targets of opportunity," Astarta called out in the background.

Tenel Ka made her way over the helm-controls next to Jacen and gave him a side-eyed look. "A word of caution my friend. Getting this ship shot up any more than it already is will reflect very poorly on your gender. Not to mention the Jedi Order."

Jacen gave his childhood friend a lopsided Solo-smile as he reached for the hyperspace controls. "Hey, it's me."

**[=][=]**

The vortex of hyperspace swirled around the convoy of Yuuzhan Vong ships, unseen by those within the coralline vessels. Despite the seemingly impossible victory that its occupants had pulled off, no one had relaxed. They still had a very long journey through Yuuzhan Vong-controlled systems to contend with, and even then, they had no idea what they'd be facing when they arrived at Hapes. Had they managed to pull off their mission in time? Or had the Yuuzhan Vong holy fleets completely massacred the Hapan defenders?

Given that she had some time to kill, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker took the opportunity to get to know the new 'friends' her niece had managed to collect. Seated at a table in the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel's personal ship—with Ganner, the High Priestess herself, the lone surviving priest with her, and the Shapers Wryadra and Adept Nen Yim—the Jedi Master listened to the holy-girl's explanation of her role in her people's society with increasing bewilderment.

"Let me get this straight. Your whole purpose in life is to have a daughter, who will then go on to become the next High Priestess of Yun-Ne'Shel?" Mara said slowly. "And once the priests see some divine signal, you and the High Priest of Yun-Shuno will be sacrificed to your respective deities for the good of your people?"

The High Priestess of Yun-Ne'Shel blinked very slowly as her tyzowyrm translated, then spoke. "Yes, that is my end purpose. The augurs saw such a sign when I was eight cycles old, and it is when I took on the mantel of High Priestess."

"What was the sign?" Ganner asked.

"When the Supreme Overlord Shimrra decreed that the Yun'o had found us a home and gifted this galaxy to the Yuuzhan Vong," the High Priestess responded. "The Life-Giving Sect and the Redeemer Sect wished to ensure the favor of the Pardoner and Modeler, and my birth parents gladly went to their deaths knowing that in death they were giving our people a new life.

"Eight cycles? How old are you?" Ganner frowned.

The High Priestess leaned over to confer in soft tones with the only other surviving priest from her sect. After a moment, she answered Ganner's question. "I would be akin to sixteen of your galactic-standard years of age. My parents were granted the honor of serving at the side of their gods when I was almost nine of your galactic-standard years of age."

"Sixteen?" Mara's eyebrows rose. She wasn't that knowledgeable about Yuuzhan Vong physiology, but the High Priestess looked far from sixteen to her frame of mind. "You don't look it."

"I am not Shamed. My body can take the accelerated growth regimens, but as a High Priestess I cannot have them," the High Priestess explained slightly defensively. "My body must be free of any unnatural accelerants so that any offspring I bear will remain pure in body as well. Of course, because of this, I will not be capable of conceiving a child for at least ten more years."

"Okay," Mara drew the word out. "But none of this explains why you would help my niece kill the rest of the priests in your sect, help her take all these Shapers out of Shimrra's grip, and leave your people. Not that I'm not grateful by the way."

The Yuuzhan Vong teen hesitated before answering, her eyes lowering and her posture slumping slightly. "As a member of the Life Giving sect, all my life I have been taught that Yun-Ne'shel values the life of all Yuuzhan Vong. That if Yun-Yuuzhan is our father, then Yun-Ne'shel would be akin to our crèche-leader or nursemaid. She Who Models Our World has given us everything from the shipwombs to the food we eat. She gave us the strength needed to cross between galaxies, to survive when all others would have died. Before my mother happily gave her life so that our people would prosper, she told me something that was passed down from her own mother. She told me that I must treasure every life, no matter how small or weak, because every life was created by the Yun'o, by Yun-Ne'shel. That taking lives, wasting them, was an affront to the Modeler and Her creations."

"Even non-Yuuzhan Vong life?" Mara questioned.

"I…I do not know that," the High Priestess said. "It is one of the reasons why I wished to accompany the _Jeedai._"

"'One of the reasons?'" Ganner pressed.

"Yes. The other is that since arriving in your galaxy, nothing that was promised by the Supreme Overlord has materialized. My parents' deaths were meant to herald an era of prosperity and advancement. Instead, we have known no peace. We have seen no end of our struggles. The Dread One calls the planet we just left Yuuzhan'tar, our new homeworld. Yet it is a dead world, full of machines, of pollution, with no natural life left. Still, over two hundred thousand of my people gave their life to take the planet. Millions of the planet's original inhabitants, those who actually made such a lifeless world work for them, were killed. And it is not the only planet the Yuuzhan Vong have taken in such a fashion. Throughout the galaxy, millions of us are fighting and dying because Shimrra decreed that the gods have given this galaxy to us. That only by being strong enough to be worthy of such a gift will we prove we are true Yuuzhan Vong. The only way all the death and destruction could be possible is if Yun-Ne'shel is either testing us, teaching us a lesson we have yet to grasp…or…if she is just a children's story like Anakin Solo says."

"You are doubting your own religion?"

"I am afraid that is some of my doing," the priest next to the girl interrupted in a measured, quiet voice. Having largely remained an unobtrusive shadow since he had come aboard, little attention had been paid to the elderly priest that the High Priestess had protected. He was in a simple garb and leaned heavily on a walking stick, the scars on his face were the only indicator of his station.

"Your doing?" Mara waited for his explanation.

"Though you humans can live up to a century and a half, we Yuuzhan Vong can live three times that," the priest responded in his soft-spoken manner. His rainbow-colored eyes were haunted as he stared vacantly out before him. "In my very long life, I was the Crèche-Overseer for twelve different High Priestesses of Yun-Ne'shel. As their overseer, it was my job to care for them as children, to raise them up with the knowledge of Yun-Ne'shel. To teach them the rituals, the blessings, and to tell them stories passed down from long ago."

"You were their teacher."

"And more," the elderly Yuuzhan Vong said in his whisper-like rasp. "When the augurs determined that the Yun'o has sent forth the proper signs…Twelve High Priestess have I raised. Twelve High Priestesses have I personally sent to serve at the side of the Modeler. The previous High Priestess among them. That was the way things have been done, that was the way things would continue to be."

Silence met his story, although for the Jedi it was more of a horrified silence than the respectful one shown by the other Yuuzhan Vong.

The elderly priest breathed out, his eyes closing for several seconds and then opening slowly. "Each time I convinced myself that what I did was what was best for our people. Each life I returned to Yun-Ne'shel was her most faithful servant. Each time I was earning the favor of the Modeler so that our people could endure, prosper. I believed it, embraced it. My duty was among the holiest of tasks. Traveling in dark space, the continued survival of our people, of our Shaping knowledge, was because of this sacrifice."

"What changed?" Mara said gently.

"We decided to invade your galaxy," the elderly priest replied simply. "I consider myself a Quorealist, a follower of the Supreme Overlord before Shimrra. Quoreal, for all his faults, valued the lives of all Yuuzhan Vong. He knew that invading your galaxy would be our end. Went as far as to have his priests uncover 'lost' lines in our ancient texts that made war upon this galaxy a taboo. Even with our Worldships failing, with our own biotechnology reaching its limits, Quoreal believed that it was better we pass on into nothingness—a fitting punishment for our past ways—than to repeat the mistakes of the past and live. When Shimrra declared this galaxy ours for the taking, when he slaughtered the Priest Caste and declared himself the Divine Word, he made the deaths of every High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel moot. They gave their lives so our people might live. Not so our people could destroy the Modeler's work. And so, for the past two High Priestesses of Yun-Ne'shel I have altered my teachings. Shimrra must have suspected as much because I was ordered to sacrifice the current High Priestess at the culmination of the ritual to sanctify the ground for the _pazhikic Yuuzhna'tar al'tirrna_."

As if unaware of this, the young Yuuzhan Vong girl immediately looked up to him, eyes wide. "Truly? But I have not borne any children yet. Who would continue to be the voice of Yun-Ne'shel?"

"I believe Shimrra intended for the Modeler's sect to die with you, High Priestess," the elderly priest answered honestly. "As he is so fond of saying, he is not as lenient as his predecessor. He would have allowed no heresy to go unpunished. Once I had ended your life, he would have no doubt done the same to me."

The Yuuzhan Vong teen shrunk in her chair, shivering as she did. "Then all your lessons? What were they for?"

"If I had failed you and you had chosen to stay on Yuuzhan'tar, I would have stayed with you as well," the old man said softly. "But if you had made up your own mind, much like your mother, then you would have been free to carry the true message of Yun-Ne'shel in your heart. You are still Yun-Ne'shel's voice and agent in this world. But now you are no longer shackled by the corrupted dogma Shimrra preaches."

"Oh," the High Priestess whispered.

"As it is with the priest-caste, so too is it with the Shapers," Wryadra addressed Nen Yim. "Shimrra purged all those who were vocal in their support of Quoreal. Knowledge was no longer to be shared, but horded by the select few. Those who were loyal to Shimrra would benefit. Those who failed him or indicated other loyalties were denied said aid. The Seventh Cortex was Quoreal's crowning achievement, a last ditch effort to save the Worldships. Infighting among the Shapers caused the effort to be in vain, and Quoreal to lose even more honor in the eyes of the warrior-caste. But just like the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel is free to truly practice her devotion, so too are we Shapers to abandon the rigid standards Shimrra cemented into place. Shimrra has positioned himself as the sole, absolute commanding ruler of our people. In saying that his words are divine, he has freed those who follow him from the responsibility of thinking and making decisions. The people of this galaxy may be our enemy at this moment, but they will not always be such. Quoreal may have been wrong in letting us face oblivion, but his intention to avoid this war was not. Working with those of this galaxy, perhaps we can save our race from extinction."

**[=][=]**

"All batteries continue firing!" Fleet Commander Astarta's voice yelled out above the blaring alarms and rippling explosions echoing through the ship. "Take that cruiser down!"

Pieces of the _Song of War_ were sent flying out as a plasma barrage threatened to separate the upper and lower saucers of the Hapan flagship. But it was the Yuuzhan Vong cruiser that was getting the worst of it. It was being hammered from five different directions and its hardened coral armor was rapidly disintegrating under the brutal barrage. What void defenses it was throwing up were being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of destructive energy being poured into it. Even then, the Yuuzhan Vong aboard the cruiser weren't going to take their deaths lying down. Its engines flared as it tried to ram the _Song of War. _ The Hapan cruiser shook violently as the side of its upper saucer scraped against the burning alien vessel in a near-miss.

"Fleet Commander, we've been boarded!" Another voice yelled out. "Security forces are being overwhelmed on decks…"

The report was interrupted when a coralline pod slammed into the bridge, punching through the bulkhead and sending sparks and twisted metal flying every which way. One such metal shard had impaled the speaker, pinning the unfortunate communication's tech to her chair.

"_Chumes_ Zel, please get behind us." Tenel Ka said coolly, stepping forward with her lightsaber active.

"We'll take care of this," Jacen added, drawing his own lightsaber.

Fleet Commander Astarta and the security crew on the bridge backed away from the pod as its mandible-like front started to open.

"Jedi Djo, Jedi Solo!" Astarta called out in warning, pointing to the bridge-door.

The door to the bridge had developed a growing, person-sized hole, as some sort of acid ate away the durasteel plating. Hulking Yuuzhan Vong warriors stepped through the opening, looking a lot bigger than any warrior Tenel Ka or Jacen had seen before.

"Those must be the elite soldiers the palace reported," Jacen muttered in a low voice, shifting to cover the new arrivals.

The boarding pod's mouth fully opened, and several more large Yuuzhan Vong warriors emerged, stretching out their arms. They were armored head to toe, with armaments that were nearly the size of an average human. In short, these warriors were walking tanks.

"Fact," was all Tenel Ka allowed, standing back to back with Jacen.

One of the bridge security crew lost his composure and fired a single shot at one of the warriors entering through the bridge door. The blaster bolt flew true, slipping through the helmeted-warrior's armor and striking the warrior square in the jaw.

A surreal silence followed when, instead of falling to the ground dead or in pain, the warrior promptly drew an oversized knife that was more akin to a small sword, and hurled the living blade at breakneck speeds. The security officer never stood a chance. Just the impact of the blade had the security officer fly backwards, very much dead.

"Hold your fire," Jacen said belatedly. He stepped forward to address the five that had come through the door. "Warriors, they are no challenge. There is no honor killing them. You've searched the planet for a Jedi, and now you've found two. Aren't you curious to see if your skills are enough to beat us? Your two best versus the two of us. If we win, your next two best can try. We can continue until we are dead or you are."

The large Yuuzhan Vong warriors exchanged wordless glances before one on each side of the bridge stepped forward. Both heavily armored warriors dwarfed the two Jedi, with bulging muscles that their unique vonduun armor emphasized. The one facing Tenel Ka was armed with a flail-looking weapon that resembled a bundle of amphistaffs in snake-mode emerging from a sheath that completely covered the wielder's hand. The one facing Jacen had two oversized coufee, both with blades that were almost as long as Jacen was tall.

And then all four combatants moved as one.

The warrior facing Jacen hurled one blade not at him, but at Tenel Ka's back. The warrior facing Tenel Ka lashed out with his weapon, ensnaring her lightsaber to keep her in place. With timing and coordination made possible only by use of the Force, Jacen gestured with one hand and sent a piece of durasteel debris flying across the bridge, and Tenel Ka deactivated her lightsaber, tossed it into the air, and flipped backwards. The flying Yuuzhan Vong sword clanged against the durasteel debris at the exact same time Tenel Ka came out of her flip.

Tenel Ka rebounded off the still-in-mid-air durasteel block like a blasterbolt off a polarized wall. Her new trajectory was now a forward dive, which took her beneath a sweeping attack of her opponent. She caught her lightsaber as it finished its downward fall, and activated it. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye and by the time the snap-hiss of the lightsaber was registered, it was too late for her opponent. His feet chopped off at the ankles, the large mass of growling muscle fell forward. Another sweep of her lightsaber, and the warrior's head rolled off and away as the rest of his body hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Jacen charged his opponent with seemingly reckless abandon. The warrior swung his massive sword through the air and it impacted Jacen's lightsaber with bone-jarring force. Just the contact sent Jacen skidding backwards. But Jacen pressed his attack once more and the large blade swept around in a whooshing arc and slammed against his lightsaber again. The second impact appeared to nearly break through Jacen's defenses, the Jedi barely having the physical strength needed to repel it. A third charge, and it was clear the warrior was going to put everything he had into the counter-attack. But rather than the impact the warrior was expecting, his large sword sliced through the air barely a centimeter in front of Jacen—who had aborted his charge at the last possible moment. The time it took the warrior to recover from his swing was time Jacen used to Force Speed up to the warrior and jam his lightsaber into the warrior's chin. A faint hum and flash of light was seen, before Jacen stepped back and the warrior collapsed to the ground.

The bridge couldn't have gotten any quieter.

And then one of the warriors let out a guttural yell that sounded as if he was calling out to the Yuuzhan Vong god of war. The remaining five others echoed his yell. Then all six charged the two Jedi.

The Hapans remained a mixture of spellbound and horrified as the fight unfolded before them. Tenel Ka and Jacen were working as a well-oiled team, but so were the elite warriors who had invaded the bridge. The bridge crew scattered out of the way as the fight stretched out across the entire length of the bridge.

The warriors continued to try and split Tenel Ka and Jacen up. Two would bombard one of the Jedi with a flurry of attacks, while the other four tried to take advantage of the opportunity. At the rate the fight was unfolding, it appeared to be only a matter of time before the Yuuzhan Vong 'got lucky'.

"Helmsman, take us into Hapes' atmosphere hard," Fleet Commander Astarta ordered calmly. "All ahead full."

"Aye, aye!"

The _Song of War_ suddenly pitched downwards. Everyone who wasn't strapped in or possessed supernatural reflexes was sent flying head over heels.

One of the falling Yuuzhan Vong warriors struck an already blast-weakened viewport. Gripping onto a handrail with one hand, Jacen held out his other and used the Force to apply extra pressure to the window. Explosive decompression followed, sucking the unfortunate super-warrior and one of his comrades out into space before emergency blastdoors activated and sealed the breach. Tenel Ka took advantage of another warrior's loss of balance by impaling him with her lightsaber and riding him all the way down to the window. The warrior was still alive, and very grumpy, but Tenel Ka's lightsaber had pierced completely through him upon impact. The blade cut a hole in the window, and Tenel Ka leaped up and braced herself against one of the computer consoles as a second breach occurred.

The remaining warriors were very, very unhappy with the turn of events. They brushed themselves off, standing and looking for the two Jedi.

Someone above them cleared their throat, and both the warriors and the Jedi looked at said throat-clearer.

Bracing themselves against an array of computers were Taryn and Trista. Flanking them was a good portion of the _Song of War_'s marine detachment, all secured against something and armed to the teeth.

"Open fire," Trista said, mimicking her older cousin's detached, even tone.

Regardless of how armed and armored the super-warriors were, they didn't stand a chance against the firepower thrown their way. Even if they had, they definitely wouldn't have been able to survive the last bridge window being blown out by said munitions. The three even had the greater misfortunate of being spaced as the ship began to enter the atmosphere, and were promptly incinerated by the intense heat.

"Helmsman, level us out and take us to the palace," Fleet Commander Astarta ordered when the last of the blastdoors snapped into place. "Let's get the _Chume_ home."

**[=][=]**

All of the fleeing vessels, including the original stolen frigate, had met up several jumps away from Coruscant to plan their final leap to Hapes. The last thing anyone wanted was for the edgy Hapan navy to blow them all away before they could identify themselves.

But that was far from the minds of the Jedi team at the moment. Only seconds after they had emerged from hyperspace on their latest stop, they had all felt Zekk's Force-presence disappear completely. It was a feeling the young Jedi had unfortunately become accustomed to after Myrkr, and they knew it meant Zekk was no longer among the living. There could be no other explanation.

Anakin had taken the sudden void in the Force without outward reaction. Any despair he might be feeling was transformed into a silent rage that was locked away before icy blue eyes. He ignored any attempts to comfort him, answering in clipped tones that Zekk's death wouldn't have happened if they had simply let him carry out his original plan.

If Anakin had become a closed-off automaton with a molten core within, his older sister was an unstable proton bomb with a short circuit. Proving just how related she was to her younger brother, Jaina likewise brushed off the concern of the others. Where Anakin internalized his emotions, her own rage and pain shined through in her gleaming, almost black, eyes. The aura she radiated as she sat at the helm of the High Priestess' ship promised that one's head would be bitten off if they didn't have anything mission-related to talk to her about.

"How's your injury?" Jaina said woodenly as her brother took the co-pilot's seat.

"I'm still hole-ly," Anakin answered back, his usual humor just a touch on the dark side. "But the healing trance helped."

"If Tekli realizes you're not in one right now, she'll tranq you again."

"I'm like you, Jaya, not in any mindset to meditate."

"Not going to talk about it," Jaina said warningly.

"Fine with me."

Silence ticked by slowly. Anakin made no move to don the cognition-hood, and his Force-barriers prevented any stray thought from escaping. Jaina narrowed her own focus to piloting the ship, her barriers equally solid.

"How many more are we going to lose, Anakin?" Jaina said, her voice barely audible. The cognition-hood kept her tear-reddened eyes from view, hiding her mask of anguish as she gaze distantly at the stars through the point-of-view of the ship. "How many more will die for us? Chewie, Anni, Tahiri….Zekk."

"Don't forget Lyric, Lussa, Numa, and who knows how many others," Anakin added tonelessly.

"How could I forget?"

"It's why we need to make the Vong pay," Anakin shrugged, absently staring at the ceiling. "They're killing everyone in the name of their religion. We kill their religion, they stop killing others."

"Revenge? That's not the Jedi way."

"The Jedi way is getting Jedi killed."

"You sound like Durron."

"Maybe he has a point." Another beat of silence. "You said he had openings in the Dozen. That he was recruiting people?"

Jaina took off the cognition-hood to meet her brother's icy eyes. "You going to join him?"

"Thinking about it. Don't think anyone's going to trust me to lead anything after the way things turned out."

"The mission was a success. The Vong can't use the voxyn to hurt anyone else."

Anakin made a non-committal noise and looked away.

"Depending on how things went on Hapes, he probably has room for more than one newbie," Jaina said casually.

"You going to join the Dozen too?"

"Thinking about it. Don't think I can trust anyone else to get you out of the troubles you get yourself into."

Another few minutes of silence passed. "It's going to split the Order."

"'Split the Order'?"

"Master Durron has the support of most of the adult Jedi and Jedi our age already. Remember that conference our uncle called after Helska Four? Master Durron's supporters outnumbered Uncle Skywalker's and Jace's by at least three to one. But Uncle Skywalker had all the senior Jedi on his side and he convinced everyone to remain unified. This meant Kyp has had to get by on the good-will of the planets he saves from the Vong. But what's going to happen when we break ranks? The only way Uncle Skywalker can distance himself from Kyp's faction then is to publically disapprove of our actions."

"And when that happens…" Jaina swallowed heavily. "That's going to make things really messy. Can the Jedi Order afford to be divided in these times though?"

"No," Anakin muttered. "Which is why Uncle Skywalker won't be able to say outright that our actions are bad. But the longer he stays silent about them, the more it will seem like he tacitly approves of them."

"What then?"

"You stay with the New Republic and Uncle Skywalker's bloc. I'll join the Dozen," Anakin shrugged half-heartedly. "At least this way I can use my grief as an excuse for any reckless disregard for the Jedi Code."

"And what about me?"

"What about you? Go join Rogue Squadron, stick with the Order, whatever you want," Anakin drawled. "I have grief as an excuse to be reckless. You don't seem all that torn up by Zekk's death, so you have to be the responsible one."

Jaina returned an arched eyebrow. If it were anyone else who had said that, they'd have found themselves flying across the bridge and within a hairsbreadth of being skewered by her lightsaber. "He and I were friends once. We just drifted apart as we grew older."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep," Anakin snorted, shaking his head. "Ganner told me what you and Zekk talked about on Hapes. How you practically dared him to use the dark side."

"And he didn't, and he's dead. End of story." This time the warning note in her voice was obvious.

Anakin just made a sound of amusement.

"Anakin."

"Just never saw you as the type of girl who'd go for a 'bad boy'."

"We were only ever friends."

"Because he just wasn't 'bad enough' for you." Anakin slid out of his chair. "How much longer until we reach Hapes?"

Jaina glared at him but let his first comment go. "Once we jump, another few hours. Tekli's still on one of the other ships checking on the former slaves. When she returns, we jump."

"I'm gonna go meditate then. Who knows what condition we'll find Hapes in when we get there."

**[=][=]**

General Garik 'Face' Loran activated the canopy of his A-wing fighter, definitely feeling his age. He wasn't exactly the best pilot in the squadron, so surviving for several hours in a heated dogfight had taken everything he had to stay alive. Having been the last of the Wraiths to land, he scanned the hangar for the others of his unit. A mental count revealed that all the fighters that had gone out with him for the last sortie had returned. He gave brief salutes to Sharr, Bhindi, Hohass, Bettin, and Estoric as they headed out, and then turned to survey his fairly toasted A-wing with a grimace. A new paint job was definitely not all it needed.

"Boss," the Wraith's Zeltron communication officer called out from the hangar floor. "With you on the ground, all Wraiths past and current are present and accounted for."

"Rani, out of bacta already?" Face said in surprise. He undid his harness and slid out of his fighter. The Zeltron had been among the first of the Wraiths to be knocked out of the fight over Hapes, and had been knocked out early on. Fortunately for her, with First Fleet taking the brunt of the fighting, Tyria Sarkin Tainer and Kell Tainer had been able to cover her when she had been spaced.

"A few third-degree plasma burns and exposure to space won't keep me from enjoying the party," Rani smiled with youthful energy that Face definitely envied.

"Party?"

"Dia Passik said that celebrating by getting crazy-drunk after a mission like this one is a Wraith Squadron tradition. Besides, with half the squad shot down early on, we needed something to do after our bacta dip."

Face chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment as he silently thanked whatever cosmic force was out there that his entire family, past and present, had survived the fighting. The appearance of Shalla Nelprin, Dia Passik, and Tyria Sarkin Tainer on the _Errant Venture_ after a 'stop over for supplies' had been a welcomed shock indeed. Face even allowed Booster Terrik to gloat a bit, having been thoroughly caught off guard by their arrival.

Tyria and Doran were 'following the guidance of the Force,' and had had an emotional reunion with the normally guarded Kell Tainer. Shalla Nelprin had been tracking Peace Brigade movement and traced a spike of activity to Hapes, so she just hitched a ride with Booster. And Dia Passik, Face's one-time squadmate and lover, had been captaining an anti-slaver freighter that just so happened to be docked at the same starport that Booster had chosen for repairs. The end result was that multiple generations of Wraiths got to participate in the fierce scrum that occurred when New Republic's First Fleet burst out into the Yuuzhan Vong-Hapan slugfest.

"You okay?"

Face shook himself from his thoughts and made a show of stretching out his legs. "Been awhile since I was in a prolonged dogfight. Forgot how cramped those cockpits were."

"Oh, right," Rani pulled up a datapad. "When you have the time, General Antilles wants to talk with you. Also, Captain Terrik said something about compensation and hazardous duty pay and wants to meet with you too. You also have a priority call from New Republic Intelligence Command with new orders. I guess they finally managed to reorganize after Coruscant. And…"

"I'll take care of it, Flight Officer," Face groaned, taking the datapad from her. "Later, though. Much later. Right now that Wraith Squadron tradition Dia mentioned sounds better every second."

"You need a shower first, Boss," the sultry tones of Dia Passik cut in. The green Twi'lek sauntered over to the duo, patting Rani on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here, Flight Officer."

"Yes…ma'am." The Zeltron took several backwards steps before turning and leaving.

"You're not supervising the kids?" Face asked with a small smile. "The last thing we want is Elassar and Kell teaching the newbies bad habits."

"I put Piggy in charge of the party," Dia shook her head, her lekku twitching in amusement. "When I left, Tyria was leaving to get in some alone-time with her husband, and Elassar was bemoaning the fact that he didn't disappear into a ball of fire when his fighter was shot apart."

"You think Tyria and Kell deliberately let themselves be spaced so they could have extra alone-time together?" Face said dryly.

"I wouldn't put it past them. I hear reunion and scared-for-your-life sex can get pretty passionate," Dia grinned toothily. "Speaking of, you look dead on your feet. I better help you with that shower. The last thing Wraith Squadron wants is you slipping and falling on the bathroom floor."

"Can't have that," Face again thanked the divine energy that ruled his life.

"No," Dia wrapped her arms around one of his as they left the hangar. "Can't have that at all."

**[=][=]**

Wedge Antilles wished that the _Mon Mothma_ had been equipped with a command chair he could collapse into. Being an _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer, however, he had no such luck. Instead, he rested his forearms on the sill of the viewport and stared out at the vast debris field twirling in Hapes' orbit. Occasionally a piece of debris would be caught by the planet's gravity and flare white-red as it disintegrated on re-entry, but there were still much more where it came from. Apart from a few ships that had escaped towards the end of the battle, the left over Yuuzhan Vong invasion force had been utterly destroyed.

But the victory had come at a cost. First Fleet, which had endured the brunt of the fighting over Coruscant, had again become the shield to another planet. He would have been perfectly fine letting the Yuuzhan Vong fleet depart, but the Hapans had had other ideas. Having little choice but to assist their allies, First Fleet joined the charge against the still numerically superior Yuuzhan Vong force.

But First Fleet had been bloodied ever since Coruscant, a slow bleed that there had been no time to patch up. The few hours of rest Wedge had gotten between Coruscant and Hapes had been a few hours too short of what he needed. What most of the people in the fleet needed. Many had still been shell-shocked by the fact that Coruscant had actually fallen. Emerging from hyperspace in the middle of the fierce fight between the Hapans and Yuuzhan Vong had been a wakeup call of sorts. Here was another world under siege, and those in First Fleet would be damned if they'd let a second one fall on their watch. Seeing the command ship turn tail after the Jedi had defeated the commander had been a morale boost that was sorely needed. But that had been the scrum in the nebula. The second battle, however, had forced everyone to dig deep. Frayed nerves and prolong fighting had meant that more than a few casualties had occurred from exhaustion. Unlike the Hapans, none of the people in First Fleet were emotionally invested in the world.

After being hammered in the nebula, the Hapans were out for blood. The Hapans had absolutely annihilated the troop-transports, carriers, and remaining light vessels that had been in the process of withdrawing. They'd dived in to the fight heedless of the risk to themselves, with a fighting fervor that only those protecting their homeworld could muster. The Hapans had entered the battle with a figurative black-eye and bloodied lip from their knock-down fight with Yun-Harla's fleet, and had emerged a bloodied mess after the engagement with Yun-Yammka's people. Wedge doubted that even two-thirds of their original fleet was still operational.

"Wedge, here's the latest."

Wedge offered his XO, one Colonel Tycho Celchu, a wan smile. "Do I even want to look?"

"Not all bad news," Tycho tried. "Instead of scrapping the _Yald_, it looks like we can salvage her."

"At least I won't have Turk breathing down my neck for making that decision then," Wedge chuckled ruefully. "I promised him that I'd keep his old flag in one piece. Not break it up into pieces."

"Did you hear that the new Chief of State tapped him for the Supreme Commander position?" Tycho took up a position next to Wedge.

"I didn't. I thought Turk's habit of being unorthodox torped any chance of promotion. Especially since he was in charge of the fleet at Fondor."

"Under a usual chain of command, probably. But given that ol' Garm Bel Ibis, Sien Sovv, and Traest Kre'fey all disobeyed the Senate and the people it contained at Coruscant, Pwoe probably had little choice."

"Knowing Commodore Brand, he'll probably take it as a compliment."

"Supreme Commander," Tycho corrected with a tired nod. He produced a second datapad. "And we already have our next orders."

"No time for R and R?"

"According to the Supreme Commander, Pwoe is threatening to pull the funding for any fleet-group that refuses to obey orders from the Senate," Tycho said in negative. "Given that Pwoe was the former Minister of Treasury, he pretty much has control of all the New Republic's money."

"Probably how he got himself elected Chief of State."

"Now, now, Wedge. You're too young to be cynical. You're not even fifty yet."

"So, what's our orders?"

"For the time being we're being sent to cover the trail of refugees. We're to take over the old base at Borleias and await further orders there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but after Coruscant and Hapes, we don't have the supplies or munitions to cover anyone."

"We're supposed to requisition those from Hapes," Tycho said dryly. "You know, because they're a New Republic ally they'll be happy to give them to us."

Wedge arched an eyebrow at his longtime friend and adviser, and then directed his gaze back out to the debris field and the planet below. "Better put in those requisitions quick then. You know, before our good will for saving their rears gets swallowed up by their infamous politicking."

"Already done. I was told I had to wait until after the coronation though, and that the final decision would be in the hands of two eleven year old monarchs."

Wedge groaned. "I really don't want to break out the dress uniforms."

"You and me both."

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **One chapter to go, and end of the first story arc! And no. Zekk isn't dead, Vergere is just having fun like usual...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

**[=][=]**

The sun's light was blood red as its rays filtered through the smoky sky. The still peacefulness that prevailed across the planet was completely at odds with what the planet had undergone only a few hours earlier. Evidence of those turbulent times was seen everywhere one looked. Whether it was the twisted wrecks of starships and ground vehicles peppering the mountains, farmlands, and ruined cityscapes, or the block-sized craters caused by orbital strikes, the planet and its people had been scarred deeply.

Never before had the capitol of the sixty-three inhabited star-systems of the Hapes Consortium been so thoroughly devastated. The now _Zel Chume'dan_ and a majority of the regional capitols had been completely razed by sustained orbital strikes. In fact, most of the major cities had seen war in one form or another. Whether it was the brief but brutal civil war that had torn cities apart from within, or the alien invasion that had demolished cities from outside, no metropolitan area had escaped unscathed. Though the smaller villages and countryside hamlets had escaped some of the heavier fighting, it was little consolation. If that wasn't enough to shake the resilient Hapans, the state of the crowning jewel of their little pocket of the galaxy would haunt many for years to come.

It had stood for several millennia, since the founding of the Consortium. Had been the home of every Queen Mother and the seat of power for the Consortium. But even such a magnificent and aged structure couldn't stand forever. A sustained plasma bombardment by the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yamka had sealed its fate. The Fountain Palace was a skeletal, charred frame, with all but the deepest rooms buried deep in the basalt crag destroyed. The columns of smoke that rose from the capitol of the Hapes Consortium were too numerous to count, signifying to the people in the equally ruined city below the end of an era.

"Artorias, Sernpidal, Ithor, Coruscant, Hapes, the Vong really like making statements," a solemn Tendra Calrissian said, watching the distant sun rise through the haze. Exhaustion mixed with the haunted expression she wore. She leaned back against a fallen chunk of the Fountain Palace, seated next to her husband.

Lando reached over and laced the fingers of one of his hands through hers. The other side of his body was swathed in bacta patches due to his near-encounter with a capital-ship delivered plasma strike. "And we somehow managed to survive yet again."

"Some more intact than others," Leia murmured, resting her head against her husband as they likewise sat among the ruins of the Hapan capitol building.

"Not sure whether I'd consider that being really lucky or very cursed," Han drawled, his eyes closed as he absently rubbed Leia's back. "Don't know about you three, but I definitely didn't have this in mind when I dreamed about retiring wealthy, healthy, and wise."

"We should just be grateful," Leia answered softly. She reached out with the Force and a piece of debris on the ground floated into the air. As it did, the ash and dust that had rested on it fell away. It was the Hapan Royal Crest, half-melted but still recognizable. "The war has now truly come to Hapes. The tens of millions of lives they lost today will not be the last. Taryn and Trista Zel will have their hands full."

"Think those two little girls will be up to the challenge?" Tendra frowned. "When I was eleven I was more worried about lipstick colors and how to get my crush to notice me."

"They have Ta'a Chume backing them," Leia said, her lips pressed together as an unpleasant thought struck her. "And as horrible as it will be, they will be able to blame all of the problems on Teneniel and her foreign, Jedi, mind-set. The decision to take in refugees, Fondor, even sheltering the Myrkr group and the fallout can all be placed on her shoulders. If it's Ta'a Chume, she'll definitely take that into account."

"If I were a gambling man, I'd say she takes that route," Lando said with a sigh. "Embracing any of Teneniel's open-border policies will take power away from the noble houses and invites the same thinking the Hapan higher-ups are afraid of. Ta'a Chume and the twins, need the support of those nobles and higher-ups if they want to keep Hapes stable after this. Look at the state of the capitol and the Hapan military. It won't take much for some wealthy nobles to realize they can do without Hapes if Hapes doesn't help their own interests."

"On the flip side, it'll mean they'll have no support for when the Vong decide to attack again," Han pointed out. "That whole short-sighted, my-space-your-space rot is why the galaxy's in the state it's in now. If they go that way, it means that they haven't learned a single thing."

"And Ta'a Chume will know that too," Leia agreed. "I really don't envy the political tightrope she'll have to walk to keep Hapes together."

The four veterans watched as a trio of shuttles appeared off in the distance. They were coming from the landed, very battle-scarred Hapan Battle Dragon _Song of War_, parked just outside the remains of _Zel Chume'Dan_. The surviving members of the Palace Guard and _Chume'doro_—numbering little more than a few dozen combined—were standing at attention in what had once been the palace's front courtyard. The corpses of the multitude of Yuuzhan Vong warriors still littered the battlefield, while a stretch of ground beneath one of the palace's more intact walls contained hundreds of bodybags. Teams were still diligently combing the cratered top of the basalt mesa for the many, many more Hapans who had fallen in the palace's defense.

Protected by a portable shield array, Ta'a Chume, General Lol Miilarta of the Palace Guard, and Crown Prince Vadik Zel stood expressionlessly at the end of a tattered red carpet. Nothing could be gleaned from their faces, but the tiredness everyone felt was nearly tangible. The entire welcoming committee hadn't had the time to change or freshen up. Their uniforms, their faces, their weapons and hands, all were covered in a varying amount of soot, blood, or a combination of the two. They were all burning the last of their adrenaline; their duty to tradition was the only reason why they were able to stay standing. Captain Livette led the security detachment with extreme vigilance. Even with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet withdrawn, there was no shortage of traps or spies they could have left behind. Chelik and Alyssia had both survived the invasion as well, and few doubted that they would peacefully accept the new regents. Especially since the Yuuzhan Vong threat was now in a star system far, far away.

No one was delusional enough to believe that Taryn and Trista had the political acumen to survive the cut-throat Hapan political system on their own. The general amnesty the twins had provided allowed the Ni'Korish faction to continue on, albeit in a more secretive form. Lady Alyssia's own faction of nobles, those that had survived the civil war and invasion, had likewise receded into the shadows. The Heritage Council, sensing an opportunity to influence Hapan policy for many decades to come, were already trying to overwhelm the young not-yet-crowned Queen Mothers with 'requests' and lists of 'responsibilities' and 'expectations'. And everyone knew it wouldn't be long before other galactic powers tried to make their moves on the isolated sector.

The trio of shuttles coasted over _Zel Chume'dan_ at a slow pace, the columns of smoke twisting and spiraling out of the way as if giving the shuttle permission to pass. Instead of continuing to the palace, the shuttles began a low circuit over the ruined city. Those inside the shuttles were evidently using the opportunity to survey the damage wrought by the fierce battle and were taking their time to take the sights in. What those in the shuttles were thinking was anyone's guess, but the three continued their tour of the city unhurriedly. Eventually the shuttles resumed their trip to the remains of the equally ruined palace, their continuation seemingly weighed down by the sights they had seen.

When the shuttles began their final approach, Han and Leia focused their attentions on the shuttle that was landing away from the red-carpet welcoming. Another of the trio remained airborne, while the last descended towards the crowd. The red-carpet-bound shuttle was the first to land. The Zel twins, Fleet Commander Astarta, and the Hapan cadets from the different noble families all emerged in formal procession. The shuttle that landed closer to Han and Leia unloaded Luke, Isolder, Jacen and Tenel Ka, all of whom emerged a bit more casually.

Leia immediately stepped forward to embrace Jacen in a tight hug, before stepping back and surprising Tenel Ka with an equally firm embrace. Han exchanged a strong handshake with Luke, and then took his wife's spot to give Jacen a backslapping hug. With the reunion out of the way, Tenel Ka took a step closer to her father and silently watched as the entourage in the distance all knelt before Taryn and Trista.

"You okay, Tenel Ka?" Tendra said perceptively.

"Is it wrong that I feel relieved and guilty at the same time?" Tenel Ka whispered in return, as if forgetting about the others present.

"It just shows that you're a good person. Not many people can say they've turned down being queen of a small chunk of the galaxy in order to save the galaxy as a whole."

"You know of others?" Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow.

"I'll put you in touch with Kaye Galfridian," Tendra chuckled despite the situation. "You're about the same age and have equally clever moms. Maybe you and Kaye can form a support group."

"Looks like the transition of power is still going smoothly," Han said after a few measured beats had passed. "Any chances they'll be open to a treaty with whatever New Republic government steps up?"

"Yes and no," Jacen answered from Tenel Ka's opposite side. "The nobility know they're forked if the Yuuzhan Vong attack again. Know that if it wasn't for First Fleet's help, they'd be paste. Tenel Ka and I worked with Ta'a Chume to form a basic agreement the twins can fiddle with."

Tenel Ka cleared her throat and then elaborated. "To appease the Heritage Council, the Hapan border is now closed to all future refugees. Any current refugees that do not opt to become Hapan subjects have a galactic month to leave or be forcibly deported."

"That doesn't sound too New Republic friendly," Lando commented neutrally.

"Hapes will allow its military industries to accept contracts from outside the Transitory Mists. It will also send 'training fleets' to assist New Republic operations so its military becomes more experienced."

"Oh?" Leia looked to her son questioningly.

"When Taryn and Trista opted to engage the remnants of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet over Hapes, they more or less created a narrative that they would be more militant Queen Mothers than in the past," Jacen exhaled wanly, gazing at the Queen Mothers in question. "They're under the impression that all of Hapes won't take the sacking of their capitol quietly."

"And depending on how they are able to manage this situation, that is a definite possibility," Tenel Ka said in support. "Hapes is not the site of many of our…their manufacturing abilities. So even though the Yuuzhan Vong have razed the capitol, Hapes is still capable of rebuilding its fleets."

"To sum it up, Hapes is going on full war-footing," Jacen said grimly. "Money and resources that were being spent on civil projects, the whole refugee issue, and any non-essential programs are going to be diverted. The twins are following Teneniel's lead and opening up the military academies and officer levels to the common people. It's pretty much 'if you can fire a weapon or pilot a ship, we want you. And if you can't do that, we want you in our factories making the things needed.'"

"Food rationing and restrictions on certain supplies are going to be implemented," Tenel Ka added, looking just as grim. "Noble families will be enriched as the industries they own will benefit. And this will affect the lower-classes and drive them to join the armed forces so that they can survive."

"So the rich get richer and the poor go to war?" Tendra remarked with a bitter expression. "Sounds like the same story I hear everywhere else in this galaxy. They may have been late, but it seems like Hapes decided to join that particular party too. Good for them."

"There was little we could do to convince the Hapans otherwise," Luke spoke up. "And Isolder and I agree it's probably better that we stay out of the internal politics of the Consortium for the time being."

"'When you say 'we'?" Leia said with some surprise, eyeing Isolder.

"I will be going along with the rest of you," Isolder inclined his head. "There is nothing left for me on Hapes now."

"You're not staying to advise the girls?" Lando asked.

"I have nothing to share with them that Vadik or my mother already knows," Isolder shook his head. "And given how both myself and my daughter openly defied and ruined my mother's plans, it is very likely I will be dead before the war is over."

"Right, your mother," Lando grimaced. "I can't figure out if she's supposed to be one of the good guys or not."

"Definitely not," Tenel Ka said flatly.

"More of a necessary evil," Jacen added, sounding very resigned. "As much as we'd rather not give Ta'a Chume another round of ruling the Consortium, the alternative is Hapes completely collapsing and Tenel Ka's adorable cousins dead."

"Which is a bad thing," Tenel Ka added deadpan. "So much so that I will tolerate my grandmother's continued existence for the time being. Hopefully with myself away from Hapes, things will settle down."

Lando cracked open his good eye. "You really think that's going to happen?"

"The situation on Hapes, no. But I was referring to my desire to commit matricide," Tenel Ka replied in her same dry demeanor. "She contributed to the death of my mother, tried to use my friends in her twisted political schemes, and was going to let Anakin be executed if I didn't step in. Simply put, the less I see of that woman, the better."

Lando gestured with his head towards where Ta'a Chume had a guiding hand on each of the twins. "Again, you really think that's going to happen? You threw a wrench in political schemes she probably spent years planning. Just because you're away from Hapes doesn't mean she'll find some way to involve you again somehow. Take it from someone who's used to dealing with self-important people with control-issues. Once you show them they're not in as much control as they thought they were, they won't let you go until they prove you wrong."

"Do you have any advice?"

"Yeah," Lando shifted positions to get more comfortable and then held up his unbandaged hand. "One, you know she'll come after you so you when she does you shouldn't be surprised. Two, she'll more than likely do it in the guise of making Hapes stronger. Which means she'll probably have the twins doing her actual dirtywork, even though they either won't realize it or be in a position to go against her. Three, she'll also use your Jedi ties against you to either force you into doing whatever it is she'll have you do or guilt you into it. Four, she'll act only when she's sure Hapes is strong enough to handle any blowback in case you somehow get the better of her again. And lastly, she'll only go so far as to make sure you understand she's still top-dog and that you shouldn't mess with her."

"You understand my mother frighteningly well," Isolder commented with raised eyebrows.

"The fact that my husband can think like a sociopath isn't a good thing," Tendra replied with a touch of amusement.

"You think like one, you can get the better of one, and you can come away from the encounter healthy and a lot richer than before," Lando chuckled, then grimaced and gripped his side. "Anyways kids, knowing all that, you should be able to put those devious minds of yours to use and come out on top when the time comes."

Tenel Ka turned her gaze back to her cousins and grandmother. "When one is fighting an intergalactic war, one should not have to worry about one's own family stabbing them in the back."

"'Should' being the operative word," Han voiced. He exhaled slowly "But as a kid, raised by Wookies, I learned that family is whoever you choose. Surround yourself with the right people, and if your number's up, at least you'll go out in good company."

"And speaking of family," Jacen turned his gaze towards the sky. "It looks like the others have made it back too."

"All in one piece?" Han asked the Force-sensitives.

Luke, Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Leia's expressions became grim after a brief checkup on the returning party. Leia answered her husband's question in a slow, measured voice that she normally saved for politicians. "Mara, Jaina, and Anakin are still alive. But their emotional shields are higher than they've ever been."

"Corran will be the first to meet them," Luke said evenly, his bond to Mara allowing him to understand the subtext of their Force-presences. "Right now all we can do is wait."

"Royals inbound," Tendra muttered.

The group saw Trista and Taryn leading the occupants of the first shuttle, as well as the welcoming committee, in their direction.

After a brief worried glance among them, Leia and the others all put on their diplomatic faces and awaited to see what Hapes had in store for them next.

**[=][=]**

Emerging from hyperspace just outside the Hapes System, the caravan of skeleton-crewed, refugee-packed, Yuuzhan Vong ships were relieved by their otherwise hostile welcome. The very fact that the ones who awaited them were pointing guns in their direction and not welcoming them meant that all their efforts on Corucscant hadn't been in vain. Friendly fire was avoided when the Jedi in the caravan and in the awaiting fleet used the Force to initiate a friendly-foe assessment faster than any comm-call could establish. Even then, the forward elements of First Fleet remained cautious, their fighter and frigate force taking up flanking positions around the caravan.

The MC-80 _Ru Murleen_ and the _Imperial _-class Star Destroyer _Mon Mothma_ loomed large over the High Priestess' ship, their larger bulk completely consuming the Yuuzhan Vong vessel in shadow. The _Ru Murleen _activated its tractor beam, and the next few minutes ticked by slowly as the alien vessel was slowly brought into the Mon Calamari cruiser's hangar.

The ship was brought to a halt inside the hangar and the cruiser's marine detachment brought their weapons to bear. The organic ramp unfurled itself and the tension grew.

"At ease," Mara directed, emerging first. She acknowledged the two Jedi in the hangar with a tight smile. "Corran, Cilghal, nice to see you too."

"Good to have you back," Corran acknowledged. He gestured to the ship. "You brought a bunch of Vong back with you."

"They're not our enemies. At least this group isn't."

"I sense a story," Cilghal said placidly, as if one showed up with a convoy of alien vessels on a daily basis.

"Your feelings serve you well. It's quite the tale. But in the short term, if the fleet has any medical supplies and staff to spare, we're going to need it. I have almost a dozen vessels full of injured, sick, and or traumatized former slaves fresh off of Coruscant. I also have an idiotic nephew with a deathwish and a perforated spleen in need of a bacta tank."

"I'll coordinate those efforts," Cilghal inclined her head. She gestured to a group of people in the hangar, and they nodded and hurried off. She then proceeded to walk past Mara and into the alien vessel without any hesitation.

"Oh, right, you guys can stand down," Corran directed the still twitchy marine force. He then smiled faintly at Mara. "So Anakin got himself into another mess?"

"You expect anything less?" Mara walked down the ramp to Corran. "How'd things go over here?"

"It was touch and go," Corran admitted. "If it weren't for you guys doing whatever it is you did, we'd have a whole lot more dead."

"And the throne?"

"Tenel Ka's cousins agreed to take it," Corran gave a small salute to Lowbacca and Tekli as the two helped Anakin out of the ship under Cilghal's watchful eyes. "From what I'm hearing though, they won't be friendly to the New Republic."

"Oh?"

"First Fleet has already been kindly told to put some distance from Hapes," Corran remarked. "We're allowed one cruiser for diplomatic purposes, but the rest of the fleet has to leave the Transitory Mists. Apparently the real powers that be aren't comfortable with an outside fleet parked above their capitol. Even if we did just save their backsides…"

Corran trailed off as Jaina and Ganner emerged from the ship with a gaggle of Shapers in tow. The living armaments and garb of the Yuuzhan Vong twisted and moved independently of their hosts in an eerie fashion. The marines stiffened once more, but managed to keep their weapons holstered.

"You sure these Vong are on our side?" Corran said in a low voice after the group had passed.

"I didn't say they were. I said they weren't our enemies."

"Spoken like a true Jedi Master," Corran said dryly. "Or politician. We're starting to sound very similar. So which Solo is responsible for this, this time around? Anakin again?"

"The other one. The one that's not stabbed and prone to rash decision making."

"Ah. If they aren't our enemies…and I take it they're not prisoners…They're our guests?"

"VIPs," Mara nodded. In the background, Alema and Tesar emerged with the High Priestess and the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong onboard the ship. "That one's the High Priestess to Yun-Ne'shel, their goddess of shaping."

"That's a kid."

"Yup."

"That kid is a High Priestess?"

"Yup."

Corran cocked an eyebrow at Mara. "I thought you were on the trip to chaperone them."

"You had a taste of the Solos when you supervised Anakin and Tahiri," Mara said with a sad smile. "I had _two_ Solos and their friends. I might be good, but I'm not _that_ good. It was all I could do to stop them from blowing up the planet."

Corran shuddered knowingly. "Is it bad that I don't know whether that's an exaggeration or not?"

A few seconds passed as the latest group left the hangar after the others.

"You're short one," Corran voiced soberly.

"Zekk." Mara said solemnly. "He brought time for Anakin and the others to escape."

"Dead?"

"Jaina and the others can't feel him in the Force."

"Not dead?" Corran's CorSec training allowed him to pick up on what Mara hadn't said.

"Possibly," Mara allowed. "There's been so much death and darkness in the galaxy, it's hard to know for sure."

"Do the kids know?"

"Don't want to give them false hope."

Corran nodded, understanding that sometimes hope was more deadly than an absence of it. "What next?"

"We see where the Force takes us. Unless you had something in mind."

"Hapes is putting together a coronation for the twins," Corran recommended. "Even if we are getting kicked out of the sector, it'll probably be worth it to put in an appearance."

Mara rubbed at her face tiredly and nodded in agreement. "Okay. If I'm going to be playing politics, then I need some food, a bath, and a nap. I'm not picky about the order."

Corran smiled wanly. "I'll see what I can scrounge up."

**[=][=]**

The official coronation of the new Queen Mothers of Hapes did not skimp on pomp and ceremony. Though the Fountain Palace was a ruined shell, Lorell Hall's colonnaded chamber leveled, and the capitol city a smoky mess, none of that was going to stop the Hapans from celebrating their next rulers. The Hapan Heritage Council insisted that customs had to be observed. The more progressive members of the royal court wanted to show the galaxy that Hapes had endured a Yuuzhan Vong onslaught with no disruption to their daily routine. And the non-traditional way the twins had assumed the throne meant that they needed the legitimacy of such luxury.

But as much as all the factions wished it, wishing wasn't going to change reality. In truth, the Hapan ground forces had been decimated from both the civil war and the orbital bombardments of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Many of the nobles who hadn't been present on Hapes weren't going to entrust their lives to a palace guard and _Chume'doro_ that numbered only in the dozens. In fact, there were stories that some of the houses in the Consortium were conspiring to break away while the royal family remained weak. The state of the Hapan Royal Navy further complicated the issue among the surviving nobles. With much of the fleet now in the hands of commoners—a group normally not invited to the front ranks of the celebrants—class issues were bubbling beneath the surface in more ways than one.

But Hapans were very adept at not commenting about internal strife, even if the issue was no doubt going to raise its ugly head later down the line. Instead, they focused on the coronation and making it one to remember.

A week of heavy construction and debris cleaning had cleaned out Lorell Hall so that it now stood as an open-aired assembly hall. Though its many columns within had been removed and its windows yet to be replaced, that wasn't going to stop the hall from continuing its function as the place where the _Chume_ of Hapes were crowned.

Expensive silk banners in royal purple and gold, displaying the fan-like image of the Hapan Consortium's sigil, draped the carbon-scored walls. The destroyed marble floor had been replaced by gleaming basalt tiles in record time, the tiles laid out in a stylized pattern representing the entirety of the Hapan Consortium. Behind a pair of newly made thrones was a tapestry of shimmering, forest-green and black that resembled the Transitory Mists in the night's sky, the Zel-family crest standing out in silvery embroidery at the center.

And now, with the sun high in the sky, Lorell Hall was packed with people from all over Hapes as well as members of the Jedi Order and First Fleet.

Hapan nobles or their chosen representatives made up a very visible bloc of people before the throne. Wearing the finest of finery and bedecked in glittering jewelry, their rainbow gems shone brightly in the sunlight like twinkling stars; the gems amassed in such numbers that the nobles could have bankrolled a small fleet of their own with them. They were from all corners of the Consortium, regal in bearing with uncalloused hands and pale skin. The nobles closest to the aisle all wore military dress uniforms, though a majority of them held ranks of ensign and cadet and were barely older than the Queen Mothers they would soon be serving.

The next bloc of people was the 'commoners' who served in Teneniel's fleet and their families. They were also the largest bloc, outnumbering the nobles many times over and no doubt giving the nobility some pause by that very fact. In coronations of the past, the public had to wait outside, and if they were lucky, the newly appointed Queen Mother would make her rounds of the capitol city. This was the first time that farmers, merchants, and people without any pedigree were allowed in Lorell Hall in such numbers. But after they helped to save Hapes, it wasn't like the nobles were brain-dead enough to ask them to leave. From their rough, country-side accents, to their non-brand-named, subdued dress clothing, and posture, they didn't match the décor at all. It was hard to tell which group was more uncomfortable, the nobles for having such a large mass of every-day people behind them, or the commoners, for looking decidedly out of place at a royal function.

The last and smallest group, at the very back of the room, was the Jedi and representatives from First Fleet. All of them were doing their best not to get drawn into the tension developing between the other guests. The Jedi delegation, consisting of Kyp, Ganner, Mara, Luke, their nephews and niece, stood alongside Wedge, Gavin, Tycho, Anja, Han, Leia, Lando, and Tendra. The rest of the Myrkr team was back on the _Ru Murleen _under Corran and Mirax's supervision and were getting some much needed rest. Or at least that was the official reason. With the rest of the team being non-human, it was determined that their presence would make the insular Hapans on edge. As for Tenel Ka, she was with her father and Ta'a Chume in front of the two thrones, her wardrobe Dathomiri chic. Isolder was dressed in subdued colors, while his mother next to him looked like the political titan she was.

Hover cams fluttered all about, most of them from local channels. A lucky few outside media stations, however, were likewise granted access to the event. A 'rare and exclusive look inside the hermit-like territory,' that was meant to be a display of strength. It kept in line with the more militaristic agenda that was forming around the twins' reign. On the basalt plateau outside Lorell Hall were lines of tanks and other combat vehicles in parade formation, local militia filling the ranks of the Hapan army. Fighters from the fleet made flybys and displayed daring feats of acrobatics for their viewers. If it wasn't for the fact that the palace was still a burnt out shell, one would never have known just how close Hapes had come to being completely annihilated.

_This is Pal'iva Konat of the Galactic Star on special assignment to the enigmatic Hapes Consortium. I'm reporting live from just outside Lorell Hall, where the coronation ceremony for their new regents is taking place. Normally, no outsiders are allowed to view such momentous change of power, but the new Queen Mothers are making a one-time exception. Myself and five other reporters from networks across the galaxy were randomly selected for this honor. Behind me you can see the recent destruction left behind by two Yuuzhan Vong fleets. You heard right, two. Yet Hapes turned them back and survived where pretty much all other planets in this galaxy have failed. The miracle victory is being attributed to the two who are being crowned today, Ladies Taryn Zel and Trista Zel, sisters from the royal house. It was their bravery and leadership and allowed Hapes to survive something no other planet in the galaxy has been able to. Not surprisingly, their ascent to power has the full backing of the Hapan Armed Forces, with many commoners and soldiers affectionately calling them the Queen Warmaidens, a play-on-words of the official title of 'Queen Mother'. If we pan the camera over to the left a little, you can see the Hapan Royal Army, still as strong as ever, in parade formation all around this roughly three and a half kilometer basalt crag. Some of the facts about this army provided to me by the palace include…._

_**New Order Progressive NewsNet is proud to bring you our latest update on the events unfolding within the Hapes Consortium. In a turn of events few expected, the Hapes Consortium defeated an onslaught of Yuuzhan Vong forces—hell-bent on annihilating them to the last—in resounding fashion. We are being told that leading the stalwart defense of their home territories are Taryn and Trista Zel of the Royal House. It is mostly thanks to their battle acumen that they are now being crowned join-rulers of this resource-rich territory. Properly recognizing the Empire's strength, the Hapans have invited a reporter from our bureau as one of a select few to witness the coronation of these queens of war. The fact that two Yuuzhan Vong fleets were beaten back by a pair of eleven year-olds with a numerically inferior fleet, is a testament to Hapan martial strength. At the same time, the victory also underscores New Republic ineptitude. The same New Republic that continues to try and draw the Empire into war with the Yuuzhan Vong and loses all the major battles they fight. On the left of your screen you can see the numbers Queen Mothers Taryn and Trista Zel had to work with in comparison to the threat they were facing. Citizens of the Empire, you can be rest assured in knowing that if these Yuuzhan Vong can be driven off by the Hapans in such an embarrassing fashion, the Yuuzhan Vong will have little chance against the might of the Empire.**_

The traditional anthem of the Hapes Consortium began to play, the crowd going silent as the brass and drums from the Hapan Royal Band played out a rousing tune. A soprano singer joined in, her words in the Hapan native tongue ringing out with fervent passion.

"You understand what she's singing about?" Wedge muttered in a low voice to Luke.

"The first verse was about the Transitory Mists," Luke whispered back, the Force translating for him. "How it protects them and beckons enemies of Hapes to their doom. The verse she's singing now praises this world and the strength of the Queen Mothers of the past. 'Hapes is eternal, let the matriarchy rule forever, infinitely rich and strong.'"

The non-Hapan, non-Jedi members in the group nodded in appreciation of the translation. As the last notes of the song faded, Ta'a Chume took center stage.

Luke continued his translation as the Hapan powerbroker spoke in Hapan. "[People of Hapes, today we are here to acknowledge the peaceful transition of power to the next leaders of our Consortium. With me now is my second eldest son and my granddaughter through him.]"

Tenel Ka and Isolder both took a step forward. Gray eyes piercing the crowd, Tenel Ka spoke in a clear voice. "[I, Tenel Ka Djo, daughter of Queen Mother Teneniel, hereby renounce any claim to the throne. I swear to denounce any attempts to claim it in my name, and to reject any attempts by Queen Mother Teneniel's supporters to undermine the next Queen Mothers of Hapes. I further swear to aid the Queen Mothers Taryn and Trista Zel for the good of Hapes should they call upon me and give them my full support so long as they act for the good of Hapes and the galaxy]."

Isolder was next to speak, his blue-gray eyes reflecting a myriad of emotions in the sunlight. "[I, Isolder, husband of Queen Mother Teneniel, announce my full support for Taryn and Trista Zel so long as they act for the good of Hapes and the galaxy. I hereby turnover all royal assets and possessions to the Queen Mothers of Hapes and swear to abstain from entering into Hapan politics for as long as I breathe.]"

"[All have witnessed these statements, let it be recorded and binding,]" Ta'a Chume proclaimed. Isolder and Tenel Ka melted back to the sides as the Royal Band began to play a military-style march that had menacing undertones.

A hushed whisper swept over the crowd of Hapans, leaving the foreigners slightly confused.

"What's the big deal?" Anja asked.

Corporal Moreem Espara, who had been standing among the commoners with her parents, heard the question and answered it. "The song they're playing, Price of a Soul, is one that dates back to the founding of the Consortium. It was used as the military anthem by the first Queen Mother."

"Still not seeing why everyone looks the way they do. Even if the name of the song is a bit creepy."

"The first Queen Mother, and most of the ruling women of that time, were slaves of the Lorell Raiders. When the Jedi defeated the raiders, it was these women who rose up and established the Consortium four millennia ago," Moreem muttered, recounting her history lessons from the military academy. "The tune was once played at the opening of every slave market when the slaves were marched out. The first Queen Mother used it to inspire that same terror as her forces spread out and conquered or colonized the nearly hundred systems in the Mists. By the time of her passing, the entirety of the Consoritum was firmly under her control. Her daughter banned its playing, wanting to be seen as a more benevolent Queen Mother than butcher and conqueror. Playing it at a coronation ceremony would be like playing the Imperial March at the ascension of the next Jedi Grandmaster."

"Oh." Anja gaped.

"Yeah." Moreem's eyes were round as the twin Queen Mothers appeared in the entryway, their father behind them. "I don't know what they're playing at, choosing this song, but they definitely have guts."

The crowd was a mix of disbelief and unease as the two regally-dressed red-heads strode down the central aisle. If the reaction affected them, the twins didn't show it.

"You Jedi have a hand in this?" Anja whispered, leaning in to Jacen.

"We were completely hands-off with the preparations," Jacen shook his head but followed the progress of the twins. "But I guess the two are taking the idea Tenel Ka and I gave them and running with it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Jacen muttered. They both fell silent as the music ended, the crowd before them seeming holding their breath as Taryn and Trista came before Ta'a Chume.

The Hapan matriarch made a gesture, and attendants came forward with two headband-like crowns made of precious metals and etched with a swirling cosmic motif. "[The headband of the Queen Mother. Before these are placed on the heads of Taryn and Trista Zel, does any here object to their taking of the throne?]"

The whispers in the crowd went silent, and Ta'a Chume was about to proceed, when a voice called out.

"I object, Grand-Aunt." Stepping out into the middle of the aisle was Lady Alyssia. Clad in battle-armor that had been hidden under a silken cape, she and a handful of others emerged from a flabbergasted crowd. For a woman who had been hiding after her coup-attempt failed spectacularly, she had obviously taken time to freshen up. "By right of blood, I challenge Taryn and Trista Zel for the throne."

"You overplay your hand, niece," Ta'a Chume said without emotion.

"Do I? Are the Ladies Zel going to hide behind a Jedi champion? Are their claims of being separate from the Jedi daughter of Teneniel false?" Alyssia sneered. "If the Ladies Zel are going to use the Price of a Soul as their theme, then it seems fitting that I use the ancient rite of blood-challenge to end their short reign."

Despite Alyssia's bravado, neither Trista nor Taryn seemed at all surprised or intimidated by their aunt. Both were following Ta'a Chume's example and keeping their faces expressionless as their aunt strode up the aisle. Several members of the _Chume'doro_ blocked Alyssia from getting too close, but the ambitious woman wasn't going to let that halt her power-play.

"Come on, Ladies Zel. You want the title of Queen Mother? Prove you're worthy of it. Prove you can actually win a battle without Jedi whispering in your ears."

"Auntie Alyssia," Taryn said with a bit of steel in her voice. "We pardoned you for your actions because you were worried about the wellbeing of Hapes. That is commendable. However, Hapes is now at war with the Yuuzhan Vong. My sister and I _are_ the Queen Mothers of this Consortium, this ceremony is just a formality. Attempting to depose us in a time of war is treason. Are you committing treason?"

"Answer me first. Are you refusing my challenge?"

"For the time being, we are," Trista said in monotone. "Hapes cannot afford any more chaos because we were being stupid. If you want to challenge my sister and I, do so _after_ the war is over. Otherwise…"

Trista let the word hang, and Alyssia and her group suddenly realized that they were in the laser-sights of dozens of rifles. Alyssia clenched her jaw, glancing at Ta'a Chume with a look of utter hate. Ta'a Chume simply tilted her chin up in a superior fashion, as if saying 'I told you so'.

"Fine, then once the war is over, I demand satisfaction!" Alyssia spat.

"Sure. Now be a good subject and fall back in line with the rest of the crowd," Taryn said with an impish smirk.

If it were possible for Alyssia to murder with her glare, the twins would have been dead several times over. Instead of obeying Taryn, she and her group headed for the door.

Taryn cleared her throat. In an almost angelic voice she called out. "Auntie Alyssia. We believe we gave you an order. Surely you're not going to disobey it? In a time of war, that would also be treason."

A sputtering, red-faced Alyssia stopped where she was and she and her group slunk back among the nobles. All of whom immediately took several steps away from the group to leave them in a small artificial bubble of isolation.

"This is what happens when you give a pair of eleven year-olds absolute power," Mara muttered, looking half-amused by the scene. "It's going to come back to haunt them further down the line."

"Look at Ta'a Chume," Leia whispered back. "I have a feeling that's exactly what she wants."

"I've had enough of Hapes," Jaina breathed out. "Either we get them an army of family counselors or we never return here again. At least not without drastic changes."

"[And with this, I announce the crowning of Queen Mother Taryn Zel and Queen Mother Trista Zel. May they rule long and may Hapes prosper from it!]"

With their new symbol of authority, Taryn and Trista ascended the few steps to their throne and sat to face their audience. As one, the crowd of Hapans—Lady Alyssia included—dropped to one knee and voiced their support of the new regents.

Ta'a Chume, standing between the thrones, smiled magnanimously. "And so begins the reigns of Taryn and Trista Zel. Do either _Chume_ have anything they wish to tell the crowd?"

Taryn and Trista stood as one. "We do."

"The Yuuzhan Vong have awoken a sleeping giant," Taryn began. "They attacked the heart of the Consortium, expecting us to fall like so many other systems in the galaxy. But in their strike, they failed to behead us, and that will be the last mistake they will ever make."

"Taryn and myself may be young, but we will lead Hapes into an era of security and prosperity the likes of which no other Queen Mother has managed," Trista continued without missing a beat. "The previous alliance with the New Republic is to be dissolved. No longer will Hapes cater to the whims of outside governments, allow other to dictate how we should care for our people. From this day forth, a new policy of Consortium-first will reign. Consortium-First."

"And just as the first Queen Mother gathered the scared slaves left behind by the Lorell Raiders and honed them into a fighting force that subjugated all of the Transitory Mists in mere decades, we too will gather the forces of Hapes. Hapes will bow to no man, to no government, and certainly never bow to alien invaders from another galaxy. The First Queen Mother turned lowly slaves into the foundation of this Consortium that has lasted for millennia. And We will ensure that that Consortium will continue to last for many more. "

"We will reform the Hapan armed forces and make it so strong that none will dare wage war on Hapes in the future. From the lowest of classes to the highest of nobility, the all positions in the armed forces will be open to all. Furthermore, as we are now on war-footing, sacrifices will have to be made. Further details will be released in the future, but bear in mind that these sacrifices will be for the good of Hapes. We must all do our part in this war, endure the burden placed upon us by future generations. But in the end, it will be worth it."

"In the end, Hapes will be victorious once more."

"Now," Trista and Taryn reached out and held each other's hand. "Spread the word. We are the warrior Queen Mothers Zel, and we will fight for all of you. Will you fight for Hapes with us?"

The cheering from the commoners' section of the crowd was contagious. Though the initially stuffy nobles simply applauded politely to the announcement, they quickly got into the spirit of things. Soon, their zealous nature sounded out from the open-aired Lorell Hall.

Though the future of Hapes still remained in question, one thing was sure. For good or ill, it had just entered a whole new era.

**[=][=]**

The after-coronation party/banquette was in full swing. For the military members, class lines temporarily dissolved as veterans of the Battle for Hapes celebrated life and a brighter future. But they were an outlier. Nobles mingled with nobles, the commoners clustered together for safety, and the higher-ups made their usual rounds without trying to seem too aloof.

"You really serious about this?" Colonel Gavin Darklighter asked Jaina.

"I am sir. I owe Rogue Squadron for helping my brothers and I get out of that mess with the Vong. If you'll have me, I'd like to sign up."

"And you want to join the Dozen?" Kyp addressed Anakin, who was standing right next to Jaina.

"That's right," Anakin confirmed. "You lost another two above Hapes today. You're five short of a Dozen. I want to take the war to the Vong."

Kyp and Gavin glanced warily at one and other, well aware that if the Solos were requesting to join separate front-line squads, they were planning something.

"And you two don't want to join the same squadron," Kyp said carefully. "Even though both Rogue Squadron and the Dozen have openings."

"Have to be eighteen to join Rogue Squadron," Anakin said.

"Don't give me that excuse, Solo. Your sister first joined Rogue Squadron when she was your age," Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Did she? I didn't realize."

"Another Jedi would definitely be helpful in Rogue Squadron," Gavin said carefully. "And there's no denying your skills in the cockpit, Sticks. But if you were to sign up again, you'd have to follow the chain-of-command and any orders that come down through it. Despite the squad name, we can't have you going all rogue on us."

"Going off that, the Dozen would also more than happily welcome you, Anakin," Kyp started off. He saw Mara and Luke watching from across the room and grimaced. "But are you sure you want to do this? You know your uncle really doesn't approve of what the Dozen do. If you join up, you're going to get a lot of flak from the senior Jedi."

"We know the drill," Jaina said for the both of them.

"This isn't some spur-of-the-moment decision for us," Anakin added. "We can do real good out on the frontlines. Actually make a difference in people's lives. If there were more Jedi who understood that, then maybe we wouldn't be on our backfoot in this war."

"Funny, that's just what Rar said when she asked to join the Dozen too," Kyp said wryly.

"I was about to say that he almost sounded like Jedi Rhysode earlier when he asked to join Rogue Squadron," Gavin said, his suspicion returning.

"What?" Jaina blinked.

"You two didn't know?"

"No." Anakin was equally flummoxed.

"Now I'm even more scared," Kyp shuddered.

"Alema was in the cockpit when we were having our talk," Anakin realized, briefly remembering passing the blue-skinned Twi'lek lounging by the blaze-board en route to the co-pilot's chair. "She must have looped Ganner in."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Jaina grumbled. She looked apologetically to Gavin. "Sorry, sir. I didn't realize you had already been approached. I hope there's still room for me."

"It's not like we're currently in a position to turn down help," Gavin rubbed at his face. "Alright Sticks, welcome back to Rogue Squadron. Rogue Eleven is open at the moment, so you can have your old position back. Jedi Rhysode is Twelve and will be your wingman. With you, the number of Force-users in Rogue Squadron is up to four."

"Thank you, sir," Jaina saluted sharply.

"We're at a ceremonial function, Eleven. No saluting," Gavin made a shooing motion. "Go schmooz with the masses. That's an order."

Jaina made a face, but nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Yeah, you're in too, Anakin," Kyp matched Gavin's tone. "Don't make me regret it. Your aunt is scary when she's angry."

"She's glaring at you now, isn't she?"

"From the nano-second I even agreed to your plan." Kyp nodded with a wince. He gave a faint smile and wave back to the former Emperor's Hand. He paled even further and studiously looked away.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Master Durron."

"Great, now go convince your aunt not to space me the first chance she gets, would you? There's no 'Kyp's Dozen' if there's no Kyp."

In another part of Lorell Hall, an older human man and younger human girl stood with Mara, Leia, Isolder, and Luke.

"I am unaccustomed to wearing a masquer for so long," the little girl rubbed at her face with a small pout. "How do those of the Deception Sect and the Vanguard deal with it?"

"They see their discomfort as a way of the gods testing them," the older man chuckled, resting a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Plus they sometimes take medicines that dull the nerve-endings of the face. Especially if they must wear it for years at a time. You did want to see how the people of this galaxy celebrate."

"I know," the disguised High-Priestess huffed.

"So, how _is_ your first celebratory feast on this side of the galaxy going?" Mara asked the younger girl.

"Her first?" Isolder cocked his head to the side. He was well aware of who the girl was, but had not had time to talk with her in any depth.

"The Yuuzhan Vong have limited food resources," the High Priestess answered. "Rarely can we afford to indulge in extravagance. Even those among the higher levels cannot afford this excess without sacrifice. It is amazing that after all the damage the Blessed Fleets of Yun-Yamka inflicted on this world, they can still produce so much food."

"We get our food from a half-dozen different worlds," Isolder explained. "Several planets' sole purpose is to produce food for the Consortium."

"Whole planets devoted to the creation of food," the High Priestess repeated in disbelief. "I have heard they existed…If my people were to have such places, maybe celebrations would become more common than warfare."

"You do not mind that my nieces are gearing up for war against your people?"

"My people attacked first and were nearly victorious but suffered many losses," the High Priestess said, taking effort to remember to shake her head in negative. "If Yun-Ne'shel, modeler of the stars, reigns over your people as she does the Yuuzhan Vong, then she intended for the attack to shape both our peoples."

"Shape? In what way?" Isolder asked, curious.

"For my people, it is to remind them the folly of listening to one who proclaims himself to be the speaker of the Yun'o. They attacked on his orders, retreated on his orders, and in doing so have left an enemy in a position to become stronger than ever. For your people, the attack has caused them to face their fears. I have been told that your people have hidden in this part of the galaxy for four millennia. Yet, because of this attack, they are no longer afraid to venture out en masse. In fact, they now eagerly seek to leave your homeworlds because they thirst to face the threat my people pose. Yun-Ne'shel have freed your people and scolded my own. Now it is up to both your people and my own to learn from the lesson or face her further disfavor."

"It sounds like you've convinced yourself that Yun-Ne'shel does act outside of your people," Luke observed.

"Master _Jeedai_, the alternative is that the members of the divine fleets of Yun-Harla and Yun-Yammka foolishly threw away their lives in an unwinnable war thinking that fiction would save them. And in response, the Hapans are about to do the same for a pair of little girls because their thirst for vengeance will blind them to any other outcome besides absolute victory."

"I like your first version of events better," Isolder shuddered, gazing at where his nieces were holed up with Jacen and Tenel Ka.

The High Priestess followed his gaze and forced a smile onto her face. "Me too."

The objects of their observations were secreted away in one of the far corners of the room. Tenel Ka and Jacen stood by a tall table, untouched glasses of wine in their hands. Taryn and Trista were looking apologetic, and for good reason.

"Grandmother mentioned, and we agreed, that it would probably be better if you didn't return to Hapes any time soon," Taryn said timidly "The more you're seen here, the more people will thing you're influencing Tris and I."

"Also, if any of your mother's old guard start disagreeing with our policies and you're around, they'll try to create trouble for both you and us." Trista added. "You might have given up your position, but that won't stop them. You know Hapan politics."

"Fact," Tenel Ka said neutrally.

"It's not that we want to exile you," Taryn whispered miserably. "But…"

"Do not worry, _Chume_," Tenel Ka interrupted, keeping her emotions in check. "I fully understand."

"The rest of the Jedi Order as well," Trista addressed Jacen. "The hardliners are insisting that if are to go to war, we should do so on our own two feet. Not using someone else as a crutch. Especially if that someone else is a Jedi."

"That makes sense," Jacen said politely.

"We don't really _want_ to do this," Taryn stressed again. "We'll definitely need your help once We start sending our people out into the galaxy. But We have to avoid another Fondor at all costs. We can't have Hapan ships and people destroyed at the request of another. This has to be seen as Hapans making the choice to fight the Vong on their own."

"Cousins, it's okay," Tenel Ka tried a different route by dropping the formality. "Jacen and myself knew that this might be the case."

"We will be more than willing to help advance your agenda outside of the Transitory Mists. After all, it _is_ our fault that you have to make decisions like this." Jacen added with a roguish smile and a nod to Tenel Ka.

Taryn fidgeted for a moment, Trista nudged her, and Taryn smiled weakly and pressed on. "We know it is breaking with tradition, but We are having your mother's body exhumed so she can be buried on her homeworld."

"Another of grandmother's ideas?" Tenel Ka arched a single eyebrow.

"Y…es," Taryn swallowed and wilted slightly under the steely gaze. "Traditionally Queen Mothers are buried in the royal tomb. But with you being exiled, and your mother being a Jedi…at least you and Uncle Isolder can visit your mother's final resting place now."

A myriad of emotions flickered across Tenel Ka's face, but only those who knew her well would be able to see them. Jacen took the glass in Tenel Ka's hand and set it on the table next to them before speaking in her place.

"We appreciate the thought. I'm sure Teneniel's spirit will more than appreciate the plains of Dathomir over a stuffy tomb any day. She made her mark on this world, and as long as the values she fought for remain alive on Hapes, it doesn't matter where she is buried."

"Don't worry, we won't forget them," Taryn said in a rush. "Grandmother, Tris, and I are already trying to re-work them under the guise of anti-Jedi maneuvering. Errr…not that we're going to be anti-Jedi or anything."

"As Jacen has mentioned, we appreciate the consideration," Tenel Ka finally said, her expression softening.

Taryn and Trista relaxed at that, directing grateful looks to the two Jedi. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Tenel Ka bowed politely. "_Chume _Trista, _Chume _Taryn, may you rule well."

The twins were quickly pulled away by another group of nobles, leaving Tenel Ka and Jacen alone.

"That was not unexpected," Tenel Ka said evenly, sensing the question in Jacen's gaze.

"Can't be easy though."

"As you said, we anticipated your grandmother would do something like this. She never did like mother."

"I don't think Ta'a Chume likes anyone," Jacen returned.

Jaina and Anakin joined in with their own wine glasses nearly empty.

"Tenel Ka, no offense, but I'm really, really tired of this planet," Jaina said glibly.

"Can we go now," Anakin said in agreement.

Tenel Ka took one last sweeping look around Lorell Hall, then out the shattered nearby window at the sprawling vista of Hapes. Exhaling slowly, she acknowledged Jacen's supportive Force presence. She picked up the wine glass, downed its contents in one gulp, and nodded. "Yes, let us leave. There is no place for me on Hapes anymore."

**[=][=]**

High Priest Naazar kept his emotions from his face as he stood before the Most Highest Priest, Shimrra, and the other sect leaders. It was a monumental task given the news that had just been delivered. The leader of the Deception Sect, Harrar, had failed to return and was ignoring Shimrra's summons. The leader of the Modeling Sect, Ekyse, had been kidnapped by the Jedi. The High Priest of Yun-Shuno been killed in the explosion of the Senate Building, as had the High Priest for Yun-Txiin. In fact, apart from Shimrra, the Most Highest Priest and the High Priest of Yun-Q'aah, the inner sanctum of Yun-Yuuzhan's temple was startlingly empty.

"Can someone tell me how this is possible?" Shimrra asked, his tone casual but his eyes boiling with rage. "How the divine protections all of you claim to possess, failed to foresee these events or stop them? The site for the _pazhkic Yuuzhan'tar al'tirrna _has been desecrated beyond recovery, and the _pazhkic Yuuzhan'tar al'tirrna _itself falls grievously ill as it had already been removed from its crèche in preparation for its implantation. Hundreds of high ranking warriors are dead. Our brightest Master Shapers missing. And to top it all off, our most holy warfleets failed to pacify a single system and bring the blasphemer Anakin Solo to justice. Harrar was right not to return. As he is part of that failure, he would have paid for his life."

"Dread One," Naazar said quickly. "You have but to give the order and I will return to Hapes and finish their destruction."

"You had your chance, and clearly failed to satisfy Yun-Yammka," the warmth in Shimmra's voice was gone.

"Dread One, I promise…"

"Enough," Shimmra hissed almost serpentine-like. "I have a new job for you, High Priest of the War Sect."

"Command me."

"These latest events have set in motion many whispers. Whispers so loud they have reached even my ears. You are to take your faithful and silence those whispers. Interrogate those who dare doubt the existence of the Yun'o, have them give up those of similar mind. Do not stop until you have put the fear of the Yun'o into all."

"I will obey."

"Of course, you will not need your fleet for this. High Priest Resete will assume command of the Blessed Fleet of Yun-Yamka and visit the Domains of the Shapers who have been taken. As the High Priest of Yun-Q'aah, you will find me Shapers comparable to those kidnapped, and if none exists, you are to purge those Domains. In this day and age, we have no use for deadweight."

"Your will will be done."

Naazar couldn't help but glare dourly at his fellow High Priest, but he quickly schooled his face back to impassiveness when Shimmra's rainbow-hued gaze fell back on him. "Fret not, Naazar, it is not a punishment."

"It is as you say, Dread One." Naazar answered the only way he could that didn't involve his subsequent execution.

"Most Highest Priest Jakan," Shimmra addressed his senior religious advisor as if one were inquiring about the weather. "As maintaining the favor of the Yun'o falls on you, what is your explanation for our latest…setbacks?"

"Supreme One, the will of the Yun'o is not so easily discernible." Jakan answered with an otherworldly air. "Given how the attack on Yuuzhan'tar was made through guile, and the High Priest of Yun-Harla is nowhere to be found, perhaps they are sending us a message."

"And what would that message be?"

"In our hubris, we believed that conquering Yuuzhan'tar was a sign that the Yun'o approves of our struggle. After all, our powerful armies, blessed by Yun-Yammka, have swept aside all opposition. But in focusing on brute strength, we have let cunning fall to the wayside. We have forgotten that it was cunning in the first place that set the stage for our successful invasion. Have allowed legions of warriors to fall in service to Yun-Yamka, when agents of Yun-Harla would have been better suited for the job. You are right to divest the High Priest of the War Sect of his fleet and turn his might on the heretics. That is the first step in atoning to the Yun'o for our actions. The Jedi seek to undermine us in the same way we had undermined the galaxy, at our roots. There will be no victory if we are triumphant upon a mountain of corpses with our own legs cut off and heart removed."

"What do you suggest?"

"To show Yun-Harla that we are regretful in ignoring her, pardon Harrar and those who have not responded to your summons," Jakan said at once. "And make no delay in appointing new High Priests for Yun-Txiin and Yun-Shuno. For the war as a whole, caution the War Masters and commanders about the lessons Yun-Harla sought to teach us. We are facing an entire galaxy and fighting recklessly will only reduce our numbers faster than the breeding cycles and accelerated growth regimens can replace them."

"You suggest unleashing the Vanguard once more?"

"That would be advisable. We have inflicted pain upon the governments of this galaxy, and like any living being, they have withdrawn and adapted. We must see how they have adapted in order to hound them further."

"Your advice is sound," Shimmra said evenly. "See to the appointing of the new High Priests immediately, and inform Harrar that he still has a place here."

"Yes, your Eminence."

Shimmra eyed those in the room slowly, his gaze piercing their very souls. "We will make the _Jeedai_ pay for their transgressions, for their blasphemy. What we have unleashed upon this galaxy prior seem like a mere training exercise in comparison."

**[=][=]**

Zekk 's world was nothing but whiteness, a seemingly never-ending world of white. Thoughts were fragmented into jarring shards, the past and present merging and splintering like two celestial bodies colliding in the void. He had screamed into that void until his vocal chords became raw, flailed about its emptiness as the lesson of pain fired off every nerve ending.

And then, every once and a while, the white gives way to the reality of the room. The Embrace of Pain, as if understanding his limits, knowing his strength, gives him a small reprieve. Even though the Embrace of Pain repeatedly scorched his mind and dissolved his body in agony beyond belief, it always stopped just short of permanent damage. Always took him to the brink, before lowering his body to the ground so he could succumb to exhaustion, so creatures could tend to his wounds and pump his body full of nutrients.

He was isolated, alone. Ever since Vergere had cut him off from the Force, Zekk had nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. And such dark thoughts they were. He knew that without his connection to the Force, his friends would believe him dead. With him dead, there wouldn't even be a hope for a rescue. Abandoned, alone, in pain.

Even without the Force, his Jedi training gave him ways to survive the pain. But he was only mortal, his mental discipline incapable of lasting against the unrelenting barrage of pain. The Embrace of Pain is patient, efficient, steadily wearing him down before sensing his imminent defeat and intensifying its efforts.

Time became a measure of pain and no pain. His waking moments were spent suspended in the air, hairless and naked, bleeding from his wrist and ankles, seeing only white. Being consumed by it. He never saw anyone else in those few seconds the Embrace of Pain let him descend from the white. No one came to question him, to mock his weakness, to gloat. There was nothing to see in the windowless, lightless chamber he was in. Nothing to hear but his own ragged gasps and cries.

During what had to be the tenth or twentieth descent from the white, he had lost track, Zekk nearly sobbed as he realized there was someone else in the room.

"Please," he croaked out. Just speaking hurt.

"What is it you wish, young Jedi?" Vergere crooned, gently cupping Zekk's face.

"The pain, make it stop."

"Why would you ask for that? What is pain if not to be the taskmaster of life," Vergere murmured. "That which moves all living things. The most basic instinct of life is to hide from pain. If it hurts, one will run from it, be a slave to its whims. Many times, though, pain is a necessity. We learn from it, grow stronger from it. If I were to make the pain stop, what will you learn? If I were to release you right now, how will you grow?"

"How?" Zekk rasped.

"How what?" Vergere released Zekk's face and took a step back.

"How will pain help me grow?"

"You have already been taught how," Vergere clucked almost in disappointment. "You've just spent too much time running from those answers."

"The Shadow Academy."

"Perhaps."

"Won't…turn to the darkside."

"That is your choice. And of course, with that choice comes consequences. You are most certainly welcome to hang here in this room and suffer. And of course you know the result of that."

"I do?"

"Nothing," Vergere chortled at her own little joke. "You'll endure all that for nothing. Oh, eventually you'll go mad, I suppose. If you're lucky, some day you might even die. Of old age of course, the Embrace of Pain is quite caring for those within its web."

Zekk saw Vergere take another step back, until the Fosh Force-users was almost indiscernible from the darkness of the room. His heart began to race once more as a deep seated terror took hold. He could scarcely bare another second of the Embrace of Pain. To be in it for decades? To be alone in his agony?

"No…" Zekk whimpered, shaking his head even though that action caused his muscles to tighten painfully. "Please…don't…"

"You have your options. You can keep on running from the pain, but it will always consume you in the end. Or, you can embrace it and be free. After all, the dead feel no pain. Or so the saying goes. So let me know when you wish to die, young Jedi. Let me know when you decide to betray all that you live for, when that traitor that lives within you decides to emerge from the chrysalis at last. You let me know, young Jedi, and I will return to welcome the rebirth of the Darkest Knight."

**[=] Story Arc End[=]**

**A\N: **The next arc will be up whenever I finish it….right now focusing on the final arc of Forging the Future, and then hopefully that'll get me over my writer's block and get back to Side A and Side B.


	11. Interlude

**Interlude**

**[=][=]**

With the fall of Coruscant, trillions of people had fled the Core in convoys of refugee ships. The New Republic Navy had its hands full. Whether it was regrouping after their own losses, or trying to protect an increasingly scattered population, the men and women in the navy were stretched thin. Whole fleet groups had been rearranged to make up for the losses; junior officers promoted prematurely to replace their superiors killed in battle, veterans transferred to ensure those junior officers would not be killed right away. The simple fact was that there were too many refugees and not enough ships to protect them. They knew it, the public knew it, and so did the politicians who had reestablished some semblance of galactic government on Dac.

Yet, for those fleeing the Yuuzhan Vong advances, they had little choice but to move on. The members of the New Republic Navy did their best to guide the convoys to safer sectors, but it was hard to protect the refugees when you were at best afforded a squadron or two for convoys with hundreds of vessels big and small.

Fresh off a resupply stop, one such convoy of refugee ships came to a halt as its escorting flight of X-wings and one light courier ship ordered them out of hyperspace much earlier than planned. The convoy was comprised of ten heavy transports and over a dozen smaller crafts of various make and models. With close to a hundred and fifty-thousand souls in all, the people in the convoy hailed from Coruscant and other Core worlds and had spent the past few weeks traveling from one planet to another to avoid the every-expanding frontlines.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?" Asked Czerka Arm's President of Coruscant Operations, Su'fan. A slight in stature Neimoidian, he wore his turquoise executive's uniform—which looked several shades greener against his own teal-gray skin—as a last desperate attempt to cling to the life he had left behind. He gripped the nearest individual by his arm and pulled him over. "We can't have reached the next navi-point yet. Go ask the captain why we've stopped."

As if to spare the surrounding refugees from the displaced executive's tyranny, a voice came over the cramped cargo bay's intercom. "_Now hear this. This is Major Jan Ors of the Raven's Claw. Before we head to our final waypoint we have a small security sweep to get through. Thanks to the generous donations from Tendrando Industries and New Republic Intelligence, we aim to make sure this convoy is free of any Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators or tech. If you happen to be a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator, kindly report to the nearest security detail or escape pod to not inconvenience the other refugees. We apologize for the delay and thank you for your patience. That is all._"

The executive made a displeased sound and glowered at the rusted-over speaker box. "_Now_ they want to perform a security sweep? As if any Vong would willingly subject themselves to these abysmal conditions. We're too close to the frontlines as it. You, go find one of the crew. I wish to lodge a complaint against the ones running this farce."

The executive ended his command by releasing the man's arm and giving him a slight shove. The last thing the executive registered was the man's other arm swinging towards him. Everyone else in the room gaped in shock at the living blade now buried to the hilt in the executive's face. In the time it took for them to blink, the killer was gone.

In the escorting light courier vessel Jan Ors checked the readings on the experimental sensor the spooks had given her on the last stopover. Since Coruscant's fall, the New Republic had made 'secure' sites for the nearly endless stream of refugees. Within the past two weeks, however, there had been an uptick in convoys being ambushed at said secure sites with horrific loss of life following. Adjustments to security protocols, comm-jamming, even beefed up escorting forces didn't seem to make any different. The problem had to be Vong related. And biot-expert Danni Quee had stepped in with a new, experimental sensor.

A sensor that gave readings that made Jan's eyes cross and her head ache. Astrophysics and gravity theory wasn't exactly something one picked up on the fly. If it wasn't for Danni's illustrated, fully-voiced, instruction manual, Jan wasn't ashamed to admit that the readings would have been utterly incomprehensible to a flygirl like herself.

She followed the squiggly lines across the monitor—something the manual told Jan represented the standard gravity and electro-magnetic profiles and emissions of the ships she was scanning. Only a few minutes after her announcement, a different group of squiggles appeared, but only for a moment. A mere blip nearly overlapped by the other squiggles all around it. Jan had the computer rewind to the outgoing blip so she could match it to the other blips in the instruction manual.

"Surprise, surprise," Jan muttered to herself, flipping through the manual. There was no match to any of the known biots or technology in the database. But there _was _a passing similarity to a long-distance villip transmission. And going off her extensive intelligence background, Jan had a feeling she knew what the blip was. Someone with a Vong communicator had just ghosted their position.

The light above the communication's console went on, and Jan opened a line. She knew without checking who it was. No one else had that particular transceiver's frequency after all. "Go for Ors. What's up boys?"

"_Got wind of multiple murders aboard one of the heavy transports._" Jedi Master Kyle Katarn reported. "_Your announcement riled up someone._"

"And Doctor Quee's device picked up an irregular outgoing signal. If I were a gambling woman, and I am, my money is on a Vong interdiction unit arriving very soon."

"_Copy,_" Jedi Master Jaden Korr spoke up. "_Signal to the YVH droids on the transports has been sent. We'll look over the smaller ships and personal craft once we have more breathing room._"

"Roger that, stay alert you two."

"_Yes, mom_." Jaden replied lightly.

Jan rolled her eyes. In their line of work, asking them to 'stay safe' was pointless. Equally so for the request to 'be careful'. Having worked with the two very experienced Jedi for the better part of a decade, Jan knew she could trust the two to get out of a myriad of tight spots. And if all else failed, she'd zoom in guns blazing and give the duo a scolding after the fact.

Her sensor panel began to chirp. "Looks like I was right. We have what looks like two squads of skips and a frigate-sized ship en route."

The quartet of X-wings swung around as the Yuuzhan Vong force dropped out of hyperspace. At the same time, a lone A-wing led the civilian convoy away from the alien attack force at a sedate pace. Jan steered the _Raven's Claw _so that it was leading the X-wings into battle. Considering what they were up against, the maneuver appeared very suicidal in nature.

Given the odds, the Yuuzhan Vong opted to split up their forces. One squadron of coralskippers headed for the escort, while the other broke off to chase the convoy. The frigate stayed back far enough to provide suppressive fire, but otherwise was content to leaving the fighting to the fighters.

The squadron going after the convoy struck first, firing a barrage of missiles at the rear most heavy transport, whose profile made a fat target. The missiles closed the distance with laughable ease, turning the targeted transport into a molten wreck within the blink of an eye. Despite this, the convoy made no evasive maneuvers or accelerated at all. Another wave of missiles struck a second heavy transport, providing the squadron a second very easy kill.

In the meantime, the escorting New Republic force began trading missile fire with the other coralskipper squadron. The missiles were mostly ineffective, with the _Raven's Claw_ scoring the only kill before the two sides passed between each other. But that was exactly the plan. As the coralskippers began to swing about to re-engage, the mines the X-wings and _Raven's Claw _had left in their wake detonated. Balls of fire ripped through the coralskipper squadron, sending hulks of burnt coral flying every which way.

The coralskipper squadron going after the convoy suffered a similar fate, only to a different cause. After downing their third heavy transport and lining up for a run on a fourth, the coralskipper pilots were surprised to see their target break apart without them doing anything. They stayed the course, albeit a bit confused and wary. Alarm joined that collection of emotions when momentum-launched torpedoes were shoved right into their formation. Since they had continued straight for the transport, they literally flew right into the warheads.

Four other A-wings fell away from a fifth heavy transport and promptly mopped up the survivors in a single run. They then joined Jan and the X-wings on a beeline for the frigate. Said frigate saw its fighter escort completely destroyed and started to withdraw. That is, until a bright red Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace right on top of it and promptly blew it to bits.

"Booster, Wraiths, thank you for your services," Jan remarked glibly.

"_Great party, we should do this again some time,_" Garik 'Face' Loran replied in matching tone. The A-wings flew up to the awaiting Star Destroyer. "_See you at Borleias._"

"We'll keep the rest of the Wraiths nice and comfy until then." Jan pressed another button. "Sending you the sensor info now, Booster. Please make sure it gets to the right people."

"_Received. Good luck out there, Ors._"

"You too," Jan smiled faintly, watching as the Star Destroyer disappeared into hyperspace. She then changed frequencies. "You two got something for me?"

"_YVH droids report three Vong infiltrators toasted. We also encountered a pair of suicidal Peace Brigaders._"

"Peace Brigaders taking their own lives? They aren't exactly that type of fanatical."

"_What do you call firing a blaster at two Jedi Masters in a mag-sealed room?_"

"The both of them?"

"_Uh huh, at the same time. They were the ones who sealed the room in the first place and for some reason thought it was smart to fire their blasters at two lightsaber-wielding Jedi. If you want to be technical about it, we're not sure if the blaster bolts that hit them came from their own weapon or the other guys'._"

Jan shook her head, not at all surprised that idiocy came hand-in-hand with members of an organization that thought handing over Jedi to the Yuuzhan Vong would create galactic peace. "So two down. You suspect more?"

"_That's affirmative,_" Jaden answered. "_These two were just on one ship. Two of the Vong infiltrators were found on different ones._"

"Okay, identify them if you can. But do it discretely," Jan directed. "After that, we have our next assignment."

"_No rest for the good guys, huh._"

"Tell the bad guys to take a break so we can too," Jan chuckled. "Until that happens, we'll be gainfully employed by the powers that be."

"_Copy. Will contact you when we've finished our sweep, Kyle out._"

Jan sagged back into her chair. Though she had every confidence in Jaden and Kyle, there was always that small part of her that liked to play devil's advocate. So many Jedi had already fallen to the Vong and she was under no illusion that her two Jedi were invincible in any way. Even a blue milk run like the mission they were on could be deadly.

"_Told you she was worried._" Kyle's annoyingly smug voice chimed in over the still open line.

Jan mock-glowered at the ship the two were on, willing her mind-reading partners to sense her current line of thoughts. "Only worried you two would do something that will cost us a whole lot of credits we don't have. You both have terrible track-records when it comes to keeping things in one piece, and the very nice transport company is letting those refugees use their ships for free."

"_Uh huh_."

"Focus on your mission, Katarn," Jan said with an eye-roll. She'd let them have their fun. As long as both were healthy and in shape to make fun of her, in this day and age, that was all that mattered to her.

**[=][=]**

It had been two weeks since the coronation on Hapes. While those in the orbits of the Skywalkers and Solos of the galaxy had been focused on simply making it out of that situation in one piece, the rest of the galaxy had continued to spin at breakneck speeds. With the dissolution of the Coruscant-based senate and its reemergence on Dac, political maneuvering and turmoil rippled through the fragmented New Republic government. The new Chief of State, a Quarren Senator named Pwoe, was quick to consolidate his power and establish his own legitimacy. To do so, he immediately went all out to marginalize the Jedi Order.

The repercussions of the Jedi Order essentially taking control of the fleets during the evacuation of Coruscant were being felt far and wide. Jedi at all levels, even Luke Skywalker, were stripped of their security clearances. Any non-Jedi who relayed government-gathered information to the Jedi Order would be persecuted. Any military officer who prioritized Jedi commands over that of the Senate would be relieved of duty and likewise brought up on charges. Perhaps most crippling was the Pwoe Administration's re-categorizing of the Jedi Order as a 'private religious institution'. This cut off all government subsidies and funding, the ability for the Order to use any government resources without substantial reimbursement, allowed the government to seize any assts the Jedi Order and its members didn't own outright, and allowed the government to tax the resources it did own.

Any potential public blowback was ameliorated by the Pwoe Administration lambasting the Jedi Order in an all-day, all week news and talk-show barrage. The Jedi Order was the one who caused Sernpidal, Ithor, New Helga, Hapes, and a myriad of other worlds to suffer. If it wasn't for Jedi 'agitators' and 'glory-seekers' the Yuuzhan Vong would never had any reason to attack said worlds. Anakin's attack on the Yuuzhan Vong pantheon and the casualties sustained on Myrkr was turned into proof that the Jedi Order was only out for themselves. Pwoe's views aligned frighteningly close with the Peace Brigade's, a group of people he openly called 'concerned citizens' and 'galactic patriots'.

Anakin Solo's plan to join Kyp's Dozen had been put on hold by a bloc of senators who began floating the idea of persecuting Anakin for both Myrkr and his subsequent attack on the religion of a 'proud and noble' peoples. For two weeks, a flurry of behind-the-scenes politicking unfolded. Pwoe and his people tried to bring the public onto their side by claiming that Anakin's comments had 'made the galaxy a more dangerous place' and were inflammatory and incited violence. A bloc of politicians led by Cal Omas led the counter-effort, winning just enough support to table the idea for another time. Without a clear victor in that battle, Anakin became a political hot potato whose very presence significantly increased the danger to everyone around him.

Only hours after it was confirmed that Anakin _wouldn't_ be put on yet another trial, he found himself next to Alema in a shuttle headed for the Quasar Fire-class bulk cruiser that served as the Dozen's homebase. The _Heart of Carida_ had received the New Republic's New Class Modernization Program make-over and was a gleaming triangular gem in the light of the system's sun. Seeing it through the viewport of his shuttle, Anakin himself couldn't help but feel a little giddy.

Much was made of the Dozen's roguish ways and Kyp's flouting of the Jedi Grandmaster's wishes. They were the squad that dared to go toe-to-toe with Yuuzhan Vong forces for the sake of the people. They were the Jedi and every-day people that had had enough of watching systems burned when the Jedi Order had been in a position to do something about it. The Dozen were bold, compassionate, true heroes of the Order.

Or at least that's what the hype would lead many of the younger Jedi to believe. Anakin would definitely count himself among them. He had a feeling that if it had been up to Kyp, it would have been the Dozen to take on the mission to Myrkr. The Dozen fought on regardless of its detractors and critics. Striking the Vong where it hurt and making the Vong pay for every planet they destroyed. And at the moment, that was exactly what Anakin wanted to do. For every life taken, for every planet razed, he would make the Vong regret it. Regret it so much that the alien invaders would question the very reason why they had invaded in the first place. Would question their gods.

The shuttle docked within the bay of the carrier without issue and Kyp came from the cockpit to smile at his two new recruits. He tapped the button to open the airlock door and gestured for Anakin and Alema to undo their harnesses. "Welcome to our home away from home"

"It's shiny," Alema commented, stepping out into the surprisingly well-kept hangar. "How'd you rate a brand new ship?"

"The Dozen saved a smaller shipyard from a Vong raid," one of the members of the Dozen awaiting them answered. "The shipyard manager gifted us the ship."

"Anakin, Alema, meet my XO, Ryza Tyreed." Kyp gestured to the dark-haired woman who had greeted them. Ryza was wearing grease-stained overalls, with a pair of welder's goggles seated atop her head. She appeared to be around Kyp's age, maybe a few years younger, and radiated a bouncy energy. "She's the whole reason why the Dozen hasn't fallen to pieces by now. If you need something we don't have, let her know and she'll get it for you."

"Don't let the boss fool you," Ryza waved him off and gave him a mock glare. "He's the reason the Dozen exists in the first place. Most of the stuff I acquire is made possible because he's helped us save so many people."

"Just your XO, huh?" Alema remarked, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"I don't know where your mind has gone, Rar, but make it go elsewhere," Kyp remarked, dryly. "The Dozen's banded together because we all believe the Jedi should be more proactive in this war. Nothing else. We would be able to accomplish a heck of a lot more if Master Skywalker gets himself out of his rut and fully commits the order to this fight."

"So all of your supplies are donations from grateful people?" Anakin finally voiced.

Kyp's expression flickered from melancholy to neutral. "We've paid for them, Solo. Just not in credits."

"What do you mean?"

"Your team wasn't the first Jedi killed in this war, the first group of heroes to die fighting for others," Kyp gestured for Alema and Anakin to follow him to a back wall of the hangar. "The Dozen and the crew of the _Heart of Carida_ have shed sweat and blood defending the people from the Vong. We're nearing our third year of operations and we've had more than our fair share of casualties."

Arriving at the back wall, Anakin and Alema could see it was set up as some sort of shrine. In fact, the entire wall was covering in holo-frames and emitters projecting a myriad of faces. In a section separated from the rest, beneath a hologram of an X-wing, were over two dozen images.

"Kyp's Dozen was initially the Dozen-and-Two Avengers," Kyp said solemnly, his eyes tracing over the ghostly images smiling back at him. "At the time, Miko and I were the only Jedi in the squad, not that it helped us any. We were wiped out over Helska IV, and I ended up being the only survivor. Since then, I reformed the Dozen with Jedi and non-Jedi pilots alike, and we've saved billions. But we lost people every time. Two over Bothawui, another three over Kubindi, five over Sernpidal, two helping New Plympto, three over Coruscant, two over Hapes. Even with the two of you joining, we're still three bodies short of a Dozen."

"But you're still doing more than the Jedi Order," Anakin pointed out.

"We're definitely dying more than the Jedi Order is," Kyp shrugged. "Sometimes it feels like we're trying to plug a leaky dam with just our fingers. For every planet the Dozen saves, the Vong raze dozens more. For every world that comes around to helping us, thrice that side with the Vong and the Peace Brigaders. When you joined up with me, Anakin, your aunt threatened to make me a part of this wall if anything ever happened to you."

"Are you trying to convince me _not_ to join?"

"No, I'm just making sure you understand the situation. You joined us because you want to hurt the Vong and protect the Jedi. I get that. Just make sure that in trying to do that, you don't let the rest of the galaxy burn in the process."

"I can say the same thing to you," Anakin retorted darkly. "You started the Dozen for the same reasons."

"I started the Dozen to protect the _people_," Kyp disagreed. "To take the fight to the Vong so whole worlds can sleep well at night."

"And the way I see it, you're so in to trying to do that, you're letting the rest of the squadron burn in the process," Anakin returned, gesturing to the wall.

"Are you trying to convince me to _not_ let you join?" Kyp said coolly, the temperature in the area decreasing noticeably.

"No, I'm just making sure you understand the situation," Anakin returned tonelessly. "I joined because I want to stop the Vong and your squadron gives me the best chance to do that. Whether the rest of the galaxy burns in the process? Well, thanks to the New Republic government and the Jedi Order, isn't it already doing that?"

Kyp and Anakin stared each other down, a battle of wills igniting. As the seconds ticked by, another member of the Dozen emerged from a nearby turbolift.

"Kyp, we've just… Alema?"

"Octa," a soft smile appeared on Alema's face as she recognized the dark-haired, muscular Jedi. "It's been awhile."

"It has. I heard about Daeshara'cor," Jedi Knight Octa Ramis bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alema stepped up to embrace her master's closest friend. "How've you been? You're with the Dozen now?"

"Joined before Coruscant," Octa shrugged, returning the hug. "After hearing how the Jedi Order nearly stopped Solo's group from killing the voxyn, I had enough with their stagnation. If even the Jedi Order wasn't going to protect Jedi, then someone had to. What about you?"

"Followed some guy here," Alema jerked a finger towards Anakin, who was still staring down Kyp, neither willing to look away.

Octa chuckled sadly. "That's probably another reason why I joined."

"Miko," Alema said knowingly, draping a comforting arm around Octa's shoulders. Miko Reglia had been Kyp's first and only apprentice, and had been the first Jedi to die in the war. He and Octa Ramis had met on Yavin IV as students, become close friends, and eventually lovers.

"Miko," Octa nodded, giving Alema's hand a small squeeze. "Anyway, what's up with Durron and Solo?"

"Oh, those two? It's just testosterone poisoning. I wouldn't worry about it," Alema gestured mildly with her other hand.

Octa studied the two for a moment, then called out across the hangar. "Hey Ryza,"

Ryza, who had been tinkering with one of the fighters, looked up. "Octa?"

Octa Ramis motioned towards Kyp and Anakin. "Do something about this."

Ryza followed Octa's gesture and made a face. "Why me?"

"Because you're one of the founding members of this version of the Dozen if rumors are to be believed." Octa said good-naturedly.

"So you see it too?" Alema whispered conspiratorially.

"The entire crew of the _Heart of Carida_, and pretty much every member of the Dozen but those two see it," Octa returned in faux whisper. She then called back to Ryza again. "Come on! I have something important to report, and you're the best at getting him to pay attention to important things."

Ryza made a huffing noise and wove the Force into her next words. "Hey, boss, are you really getting into a hydrospanner measuring contest with a grieving teenager? Ramis has something to bug you about."

Kyp shook himself, not giving Anakin a second look as he gestured to Octa. "Sorry about that, go ahead."

"New Republic Senate on Dac wants us to help out the refugee situation at Borleias. The system's become a giant staging ground as the government tries to work out what to do with all the refugees. We're to swing by a few systems to pick up supplies and rendezvous with the fleet elements over Borleias for additional orders."

"Alright, I'll head to the bridge. I see you know Rar already."

"Her master was a very good friend of mine," Octa nodded.

"Okay, can you show her and Solo around and help them settle in. Once we're at Borleias, I have a feeling any free time is going to be very limited."

**[=][=]**

"Lieutenant Jaina Solo, reporting for duty," Jaina saluted sharply before Colonel Gavin Darklighter and Admiral Traest Kre'fey.

The Bothan fleet commander returned the salute. "At ease, Lieutenant. Welcome back to the fleet."

"Thank you, sir," Jaina clasped her hands at the small of her back.

"Has the colonel filled you in on our latest orders?"

"Yes, sir. We're providing roving patrols for the refugee convoys fleeing from the core."

"Those are our official orders, yes," the Bothan clasped his own hands behind his back.

"Sir?"

"Like you, I recently reassumed my old position in this fleet. Just last week I was on Bothawui for the official mourning of our recently departed head of state, Borsk Fey'lya. During the mourning ceremony, the Bothan Council has declared _ar'krai_ against the Yuuzhan Vong."

"I'm not following, sir."

"To put it simply, my people have declared that the enemy shall become dust, or we shall. It is a total war against the Yuuzhan Vong that will not cease until every last one of them is destroyed. As such, so long as you are under my command, I want you to consider the answer to two questions every time you wake up: 'What can I do to hurt the Vong today' and 'How can I help my own side grow stronger'. Do that and we will take the fight to the Vong. Do you follow me, lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," Jaina said, her brown eyes dark, almost black and emotionless.

"Very good. Now as you said, our official mission is to protect the refugee convoys. We can of course do that by sitting around, waiting for the Vong to attack. _Or_ we can take the fight to the Vong. Colonel Darklighter, with Jaina Solo and Ganner Rhysode joining Rogue Squadron, I believe you have an unprecedented four Force-users in your squadron at the moment, am I wrong?"

"No sir."

"Then we will take advantage of that," Traest said imperiously. "Lieutenant Solo, for now, reacquaint yourself with Rogue Squadron and relax. There will be plenty Vong to burn in the near future."

"Sir," Jaina clicked her heels together, saluted one last time, and left the admiral's office. When the door closed behind her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes again to gaze about the busy bridge. The scene all seemed surreal to her. She hadn't quite known what to expect when she rejoined Rogue Squadron. Ever since Anni Capstan had died, she had done her best to keep Rogue Squadron in the rearview.

Anni Capstan, yet another person the war had consumed.

Just like Tahiri.

And Zekk.

Jaina closed her eyes and needed to take in another calming breath as her hands curled into fists. She didn't do emotions well, especially emotions like guilt and regret. Her last conversation with Zekk hadn't ended on the friendliest of notes, yet at the same time, she had meant every word she had said. You were either fighting a war with everything you had, or half-assing it and endangering yourself and those around you. If she had a do-over, she wouldn't change a thing.

Was it revenge she was seeking by joining Rogue Squadron? Jaina dismissed that possibility almost as soon as the thought had been formed. Revenge wasn't a Jedi thing, and despite everything, despite Zekk's own opinion of her, she was still a Jedi. She had joined Rogue Squadron to help put an end to the war as fast as she could.

"How's it going, Solo?

Jaina opened her eyes to see Ganner leaning against a nearby railing. Due to her family drama, she had actually rejoined Rogue Squadron a full week after Ganner. Aside from a brief wave when she boarded the _Ralroost,_ she hadn't had a chance to interact with him since Hapes. "Same nerf turds as always."

"Great," Ganner said cheerfully, leaving Jaina feeling like he'd have responded that way no matter what she had said. "The rest of the squad is putting on a 'welcome back' party for you and a 'welcome to the squad' party for me. I was told to not accept 'no thanks' as a response."

Jaina started for the turbolift, mildly annoyed when Ganner fell into step with her. "Ganner, I didn't come here to make friends and party."

"Neither did I, but…"

"Look, why did you join Rogue Squadron?" Jaina said stopping at the turbolift door.

"Same reason why anyone joins it, they want to be a hero and have their faces plastered on recruitment posters all across the galaxy."

"You could have joined the Dozen for that. Weren't you a part of Kyp's group for a while?"

"What can I say? I wanted to try something new. Never been part of the military before."

"Do you _ever_ take anything seriously?"

"Would it matter if I did?" Ganner asked as they stepped into the turbolift. "I know you don't want to go to the party. I know you don't want to make any ties that might hurt. I get that. But by being miserable, you make everyone else around you miserable. After all, you're _Jaina Solo_, the famed daughter of Leia and Han. If you're miserable, scared, and hurting, what chance do mere mortals have in this war?"

"You want me to pretend that everything is just fine?" Jaina said in disbelief, her forehead scrunching.

"I do that all the time," Ganner shrugged. "I pretend that life's a joke. I pretend that I'm a hero. I pretend that I look forward to the future and that all the horrible stuff that happened in my past hasn't affected me at all."

"You lie to yourself, you mean."

"Pretend, lie, it all depends on your point of view," Ganner said dismissively. "The point is, you might be a twisted up ball of suffering on the inside, but why let everyone else know? What good is that going to do? Traest give you that whole 'how can I make my side stronger' speech, right? Well, what will make our side stronger? Making everyone else think we've got things under control so they have the confidence to get out there and save the galaxy? Or pushing everyone away, making them feel just as bad as you do, and having us all die miserable and lonely? If they're going to die, then at least make sure they die thinking that someone cares."

Jaina gave him a sidelong glance, not willing to let Ganner know that she was actually considering his words. "Right, because I'm sure bottling up all that emotion is just as healthy."

"Hey, who said anything about bottling up emotions?"

"But you just said…"

Ganner reached over to the turbolift controls and momentarily stopped the lift. "Jaina, do you really think I think of myself as a hero, an all powerful Jedi, or anything like that at all?"

"You certainly have the looks and the ego for that."

Ganner chuckled a mirthless chuckle and folded his arms in front of his chest, looking at the control panel. "True. And I'd like to _think_ I'm a hero, a powerful Jedi, and everything in between. Because the alternative makes me look really pathetic. The alternative is that I'm in way over my head in a war that has already killed Jedi and heroes far greater than I could ever be. The alternative is that I don't deserve to continue on when so many people have died _because_ I wasn't that hero I pretend I am."

"You're still fighting despite that, that's more than most people," Jaina said awkwardly, sensing the turbulent emotions radiating from the older Jedi.

Ganner shook his head and smiled wanly at Jedi. "Most people are smarter than me and would have run away screaming. Me, I'm too stupid to know any better. I keep thinking that if I actually become the hero I pretend to be, things will change for the better. And this goes back to the whole bottling of emotions you brought up. If I pretend to be okay, pretend to be a hero, people will just assume I am. If they ask, however, I'll honestly tell them what I feel."

"And that works?" Jaina said skeptically.

"Has so far. I just appear so happy that it never has happened," Ganner said, starting up the turbolift again. He smirked at Jaina, his eyes shining. "And now you know the secret to Ganner Rhysode, the hero of the galaxy. Up for that 'welcome back' party?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree to go, aren't you?" Jaina said with a faint smile.

"Hey, the real Ganner Rhysode would be perfectly happy brooding with you in some dark corner of the ship. The fake Ganner Rhysode, on the other hand, well, he can be a bit of a pain."

"You're telling me." The turbolift doors slid open and they both stepped out. "Doesn't it get tiring though? Pretending that everything is okay?"

"Things _aren't_ okay. I'm just pretending it's in my power to fix it." Ganner tapped the scar that ran down one side of his face. "Every time I look in the mirror, though, this is proof that I really don't. You have your scars too, Solo. They just aren't as visible as mine."

"What _are_ you asking me to do at this party then? Grin and bear it?"

"Pretty much. You can keep your distance, but don't _act _like you're keeping your distance. In a galaxy as dark as the one we're in now, don't under estimate the power of a smile."

They reached the lounge door, and Jaina hesitated, her hand floating over the activation button for a second. She started to lower her hand, shaking her head. "No, I can't. I'm not in the mood for…"

Ganner took her hand and used it to activate the button. Through gritted teeth, he whispered down at her. "Again, it's not what _you_ want, Solo. It's what's best for the unit. Smile and thank them for the party."

With all eyes on them, Jaina had no choice but to do as Ganner directed. "I'm going to get you for this, later."

Ganner smiled his winning smile, "I'm Ganner Rhysode, hero of the galaxy. Do your worst."

Jaina just gave him a look that had his confident smile falter. Smirking at that, she turned back to the other members of Rogue Squadron, recognizing a few as well as seeing a few new faces in the mix. She accepted a cup and did her best to be 'Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight and Pilot Extraordinaire'. If Ganner could wear a mask in public, she could to.

What surprised her most, however, was that as she pretended to be eager and grateful to rejoin the squad, she found herself enjoying, to a small degree, the welcome back. She listened to the stories of her former and now current squadmates, mingled with the newer pilots, and told stories of her own. In the lively atmosphere, she found herself relaxing to the point where she wasn't sure if she was faking her enjoyment or not.

Slightly startled by that thought, she glanced about the room for Ganner. The older Jedi had stepped back from the limelight, leaning against a wall away from the rest. Their eyes met, and he gave her a half-smile and tilt of his head, the emotions he had let her see in the turbolift reflecting in his blue-eyed gaze.

Swallowing heavily, Jaina returned the gesture and mouthed 'thank you'.

Maybe her stint with Rogue Squadron this time around wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

**[=][=]**

Jacen Solo ran his free hand along the bulkhead of the cabin, the silken sheets beneath him cool against his sweat-slickened body.

"What are you thinking about, my dear friend?" Tenel Ka said fondly, her arms trapping his opposite limb between them.

"All the memories we've made in this ship," Jacen chuckled softly, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Tenel Ka's head. "And all the adventures yet to come."

"Fact. The _Rock Dragon _holds many fond memories for myself. I am especially appreciative of the more recent memories we've made," Tenel Ka remarked with a low, throaty chuckle in response. She shifted so that she was atop him, her toned body fully displayed for his viewing pleasure. "And of the memories we will be making very shortly."

Jacen swallowed involuntarily, drinking in the sight of his childhood best-friend and now lover like a lost man in a desert finding an oasis. She was still glowing from their earlier lovemaking, and her gray eyes reflected his desire. With his arms now free, he pulled the red-haired warrior woman down for another passionate kiss. One she returned wholeheartedly. Their bodies writhed against each other, their hands exploring, stroking. With their Force-bond fully open, they instinctively knew the other's wants and desires.

They were one mentally and spiritually, and as Tenel Ka rocked back onto him, physically as well. Their joint groans and moans of pleasure filled the cabin, their normally restrained passion let loose in wild abandon. The same stamina and prowess they showed on the battlefield was laser focused on one and other, the Force fueling their energy and taking them to new heights.

Much, much later, their climax washed over both, Tenel Ka crying out Jacen's name and squeezing one of his hands in her lone grip. He returned the pressure, groaning her name in response as their bodies stiffened. She slumped down against him, her body shuddering. He held her in turn, his own breathing ragged.

"I'm definitely going to look back at these memories very fondly," Jacen remarked with a trademark Solo-style smile.

Tenel Ka laughed against his chest, playfully swatting him. "You better."

Any further comment was cut off when the intercom chime activated.

"I thought you disabled it," Jacen managed, glancing in annoyance at the offending device.

"I did. Someone must have overrode the command I had in place," Tenel Ka replied.

"By whom though?" Jacen sighed as the chime rang again.

"We can just ignore it." Tenel Ka grumbled, not at all happy that her time with Jacen was interrupted. It was hard enough as it was trying to find alone time with him when the whole galaxy was engulfed in war. "It's probably my father again. I thought I had made my feelings clear the last time he interrupted us. I was obviously mistaken."

Then, without any further bidding, the intercom switched on. "_Daughter, I know you are celebrating your surviving the Battle for Hapes, and your subsequent freedom from that world, but celebrating for four days straight is a bit excessive. Even for one with Hapan blood."_

Tenel Ka glared death at the comm-pannel, her annoyance making her resort to extreme measures. "Father, I had disabled the comm-system for a reason. If you would like to hear in explicit detail what I have been doing these past few days, I will be more than willing to tell you. I am a fully grown adult and if I choose to spend my time engaging in a mind-blowing sexual marathon with Jacen, then that is my prerogative. Jacen Solo is an exceptionally skilled and very well equipped lover who is every bit my equal in all things. Please, continue to interrupt if you wish to hear more."

Rather than Isolder's voice coming over the speaker, a new voice chimed in with a mix between resigned and amused. "_I am very glad to hear that the two of you have found happiness in each other's arms. But there are some things a mother just doesn't need to know about her son, Tenel Ka._"

"Mom?" Jacen's eyes bulged, reflexively hugging Tenel Ka as if she was his shield.

"Ambassador Organa?" Tenel Ka likewise paled. "Apologies, I was unaware you were on the line."

"_You two mind coming up for air? We have new marching orders we need to discuss._"

"Errr…give us a few minutes," Jacen managed.

"_We'll give you ten to shower and make yourselves presentable," _Leia returned wryly.

"Thank you," Tenel Ka said weakly.

The line went dead, and both young adults groaned in embarrassment.

"I am not going to be able to look your mother in the eyes ever again."

"Like I'll be able to do the same with your dad?" Jacen returned. The two slid out of the bed and threw the sheets into the laundry hamper, where it joined several other sets, before heading to the refresher. "What was that about, telling him that I was 'exceptionally skilled'?"

"Just because he no longer has to worry about the affairs of state, doesn't mean he should focus that time on the affairs of his daughter. I was trying to give him a reason not to concern himself with my private life," Tenel Ka grumbled as they took a quick but thorough shower. Before they exited the refresher stall, Tenel Ka stopped him for a brief kiss, smirking as they parted. "Besides, you are."

A few minutes later, the both of them emerged from the cabin and into the cockpit of the _Rock Dragon_, only to find that they were no longer in the void of space but inside the hangar of Isolder's personal ship. It was a Beta Crusier he had been given by the new Queen Mothers as a 'thank you for your previous services to Hapes, please never return' gift—much like Tenel Ka's _Rock Dragon—_and one in turn Isolder had renamed the _Singing Mountain_. Sitting across from them in the hangar was the _Falcon_.

The fact that the _Rock Dragon_ had been tractored without either of them realizing it only furthered the embarrassment Tenel Ka and Jacen were feeling. They opened the door out to the hangar, and that embarrassment factor increased exponentially. Leia was waiting on the hangar floor holding a comlink attached to R2-D2, and next to her was Isolder. But they weren't the only two present. It took every ounce of strength and discipline Tenel Ka and Jacen had to keep their faces impassive and to keep from burning up on the spot. With Isolder and Leia, were Han, Luke, Mara, C-3PO, Lando, Tendra, Anja, Lowbacca, Tekli, Tesar, and Danni Quee. A group of them were playing sabaac on several overturned crates, with Lando and Han giving pointers, Tekli was reading a datapad, and Lowbacca was soundly beating C-3PO at a portable dejarik table. When Tenel Ka and Jacen emerged, all eyes turned in their direction.

"All of you heard that…" Jacen said faintly.

"Yeah," Mara, closest to the pair, answered dryly. "All of us."

Leia, Han, Luke, and Isolder had a myriad of emotions reflected in their bemused gaze. Lando and Tendra gave the couple supportive smiles. Lowbacca, Tekli, and Tesar sent their happiness for the two of them through their Myrkr bond. And Anja and Danni were eyeing Jacen in a way that had Tenel Ka stiffen in almost undetectable manner. Before Tenel Ka could get it in her mind to mentally massacre the two, Jacen adeptly changed the subject. "You mentioned something about marching orders?"

"The New Republic government has managed to come up with a game plan with the refugee situation," Leia nodded. "But like usual, there are things happening behind the scenes."

In the background, Jacen heard C-3PO praise Lowbacca. "Congratulations, Lowbacca, you have bested me three times in a row. I am apparently no match for you."

"How bad is it?" Jacen asked.

"Put it this way," Han answered. "Pwoe is calling on all the Jedi to 'do their duty to protect the people' and having them stage themselves at Borleias."

"Chief of State Pwoe? The one who probably has ties to the Peace Brigade and is anti-Jedi in every way a guy can be, Pwoe?"

"Yeah. Like your mom said, things are happening behind the scenes."

"So why are we all in the hangar?"

"We're actually waiting for Talon Karrde," Lando answered."We'll talk more once we're on his ship."

"And speak of the bantha, here he is," Tendra pointed out the mag-con field at an unassuming transport that had just emerged from hyperspace. Before their eyes, a handful of other vessels of equally nondescript nature emerged. The last to arrive was a dark red Star Destroyer, its triangular prow casting a shadow over all the others.

A quick shuttle ride later, and the entire gang was camped out in the spacious lounge of Talon Karrde's flagship, the _Wild Karrde. _A very expensive, military grade, multi-channel holo-communication's terminal projected the images of nearly two dozen individuals all around the table.

"Gentlemen and women, and I use those titles loosely, thank you all for agreeing to participate in this meeting," Talon Karrde said evenly. "All of you are either people I trust with my life, or have been vouched for by Booster, so it goes without saying that nothing said in this meeting is discussed with anyone else."

"_Get to the point, Karrde. Time is money,_" one of those present said not quite jokingly.

"For the point, I will cede the floor to Leia Organa Solo, whom naturally needs no further introduction."

"Thank you, Talon," Leia said with a diplomatic smile. She then addressed the gathered images of smugglers, meeting each of them with her keen brown gaze. "To begin with, I would like to thank all of you for the supplies you've been donating to the refugees. Regardless of your reasons, you have risked life and limb to provide for the refugees and those supplies and your efforts have alleviated the suffering of countless billions."

"_What's the ask, Solo?_" Shada D'ukal, Talon's right-hand woman questioned, inclining her head in acknowledgment of her words.

"The New Republic government has directed all combat-capable Jedi to Borleias to help with the refugees. They have done so in a way that will reflect very negatively on the Jedi Order should the Order refuse," Leia began.

"_Similarly, myself and a majority of Fleet Group Three have been assigned to Borleias," _General Wedge Antilles added, his hologram flickering. "_In negotiating the materiel for the assignment, the Office of the Chief of State has basically granted everything I've asked for. This includes the Lusankya_."

Wedge's announcement had all the smugglers narrow their eyes or curse under their breaths.

"_What will you have us do, then? We're business people, not soldiers_," Samuel Gillespee said. He was one of Talon's people who had repeatedly retired, only to get caught up in galactic events every single time he did.

Leia calmly met the man's gaze. "I'm proposing an alliance between the Jedi Order, the Smuggler's Alliance, and select members of the New Republic. Something independent of the current New Republic government and unbound by the traditions and laws it contains."

"_Go on,_" Shada gestured, the other members of the Smuggler's Alliance and Booster's Organization looking very interested.

"We won't be declaring ourselves a separate government and marching off to fight the Yuuzhan Vong on our own. We'll still be a part of the New Republic, but working on the inside. A secret resistance within dedicated to keep it from falling. I know that not all of you are a fan of the government, and that's okay. As Samuel said, you're business people and you have a bottom line to protect. If the Yuuzhan Vong win, there won't be any bottom line. Think of your participation like an investment. A stable galaxy is good business. And for better or worse, the galaxy can only be stable if there is a government like the New Republic to keep it running."

"_And how wjill we do that?_" Bodwae, one of Booster's people, spoke, his species' characteristic accent present.

Leia acknowledged him with a nod. "We'll operate independently from the government, trusting each other, recruiting only those you'd trust with your life. Secret units, caches, and bases all outside New Republic High Command. General Antilles will recruit trusted, likeminded members of the military and act as a foot-in-the-door for the New Republic government. The Jedi Order will provide advice and specialized labor. And the Smuggler's Alliance will provide the supplies and logistics needed for this alliance to work."

Luke stepped up next to his sister, unhooked his lightsaber, and placed it onto the holotable. "The Jedi Order is willing to trust our lightsaber with any of you. In turn, we hope you will extend to us the same trust to us for the good of the galaxy."

Wedge unhosltered his blaster and placed it next to the holographic representation of Luke's saber. It was a mostly symbolic action as he had already agreed to the idea of the new alliance prior to the meeting. "_It is clear that the current administration believes this war is already lost. But I know I speak for the other fleets when I say that New Republic Fleet Command still has a lot of fight in it left. I'll touch base with Kre'fey and Garm Bel Iblis and my wife will work the Intelligence side of things. I'm in._"

"_The boss is already involved in this more than he wants, but you can count on the support of his organization_," one of Booster's Noghri lieutenants stated. He drew a deadly-looking knife and set it down next to the other two weapons.

Talon Karrde looked to his people. "I'm not making this mandatory. I know it's more than what you signed up for, so if you want to take your ship and start your own group, go ahead. The _Wild Karrde_ is going all in though, and I hope I have the pleasure of your continued company."

"_Was there any question? The Idiot's Array is in too_," Shada remarked, smirking fondly at Talon.

"_The Lastri's Ort is in too. I'd feel guilty if I ran away with your biggest ship, Talon,_" its captain, Aves, smiled jovially.

Talon couldn't help but feel a swell of emotion as his captains, one by one, declared their intention to continue to follow him. When the last of his people assented with a grin, Talon chuckled and looked over to Leia. "It looks like the Smuggler's Alliance is in too. Although, if we all have to put our weapons on the table to make a point, we're going to need a bigger table."

Leia smiled, her eyes sparkling. "That's okay, Talon. It's the thought that counts."

"What's our next move?"

"Wedge," Leia motioned.

"_Because the Advisory Council is being nice enough to give me whatever I'm asking for, I'm going to start diverting some the extras already. There's no question that the Vong are going to hit Borleias hard. The refugee ships outnumber the military ships five to one, and those odds are growing bigger every day. What we have to do is plan for a post-Borleias galaxy. Provided myself and the Jedi don't get ourselves pasted in the battle, the Yuuzhan Vong will have lost big time. I'll try to string out the battle for the world as long as I can. In the meantime, I'm going to need to count on your people, Talon, to take care of the refugees and help set up the units I'll be redirecting._"

"Not to jinx you or anything, General, but what will happen if you and the Jedi _do_ get pasted?"

Wedge smiled faintly. "_If that happens, then the rest of the galaxy is truly forked. Hopefully someone else will pick up the torch and run with it, and you'll give that someone your support. But let's not go there yet._"

"Thank you all," Leia inclined her head.

"_So what's this new group going to be called? The Rebel Alliance Redux?_" Joked one of the smugglers.

Leia's eyes glimmered mischievously. "Given how we will be working within the government, for the government, with only our most trusted friends and family in the know, how about the 'Insiders?'"

Heads bobbed in agreement, smiles all around.

"So be it," Leia said firmly, matching their determination with a steely gaze. "Now let's get out there and save the galaxy."

**[=][=]**

Zekk was running, his lungs burning as he gasped for air. His feet were bare, cut, bleeding, but he no longer felt it. The cold air bit at his flesh, the harsh terrain shredding his skin. But still he ran. He could hear his pursuers, knew what awaited him if he was caught again. He had no idea what Vergere was plotting, but he knew that if he failed to reach the place she had told him about, he'd spend more time in the Embrace of Pain. He had had enough of that device for several lifetimes, and after the last time he had failed to escape, had no intention of returning.

Even then, he had his biological limits. Having been suspended and kept in pain for who knew how long, his body was far from being in any condition for a prolonged flight. He saw a small crevice between several downed skyscrapers and dove into it just as several Yuuzhan Vong gliders began making a pass of the area.

His heart still hammering against his ribs, Zekk tried to use the few moments of rest to regain his equilibrium. He heard a sound and opened his eyes. As they adjusted to the darkness of the area he had just dived into, he realized he wasn't the only one present. There was a group of young-looking individuals who couldn't have been older than he was, and a quintet of children. They were staring at him, his own fear reflected in their wide-eyed gaze.

"_Come out, Jeedai! You cannot win!_" A Yuuzhan Vong voice called out from nearby. Never before could Zekk have imagined the sound of booted feet crunching the debris-strewn ground be so menacing.

The others hiding in the ground stared at Zekk in a new light. So distracted was Zekk by the nearby Yuuzhan Vong patrol that he didn't catch a traitorous thought until just before it was acted on.

_If all they want is the Jedi, they'll leave after he's gone…_

"He'd down here!" One of the children cried out. "Hurry, the Jedi is down here!"

The others scrambled further into the ruins, their footsteps barely audible over the stampede of Yuuzhan Vong racing towards their location. Zekk swore and pushed himself off the ground, scrambling after the frightened group. Seeing that he was following them, however, one of them grabbed a piece of rebar from nearby and hurled it in his direction. He ducked and it clattered loudly against the ruined duracrete, clanging to the ground in an overly large fashion.

Up ahead, a section of the ceiling caved in, the giant maw of one of the debris-eating Yuuzhan Vong worms visible for a few horrifying seconds before it pulled back. Sunlight streamed in through the gap, illuminating several of the older fleeing individuals. Then a giant hand reached in and grabbed them, pulling them out of sight, their screams dying away. Yuuzhan Vong flooded through yet another opening, grabbing a bunch more. Everywhere one looked, the frightened survivors were being nabbed. Fortunately or not, the children were too small to grab and were making a beeline for the depths of the building. Another hole in the roof opened, reminding Zekk that he needed to keep running.

He started to catch up to the children, the warriors hot on their heels. Up ahead was a ventilation duct, the children already in the process of scrambling into it.

"No, wait!" Zekk called out. He felt the desperation of the last child into the vent. The child grabbed hold of the vent covering and started to pull it down to seal it. Zekk glanced frantically over his shoulder and saw that the Yuuzhan Vong would be on him shortly. "No!"

Fury that he had long thought he had put aside bubbled over. There was no way he was going to spend any more length of time in the Embrace of Pain. Especially not because of some little kid in his way.

"No!" Zekk yelled, he held out his hand and called upon his power. The vent hatch was ripped out of its placement and sent hurling towards the Yuuzhan Vong behind him. The last child was still gripping the handle and Zekk had a glimpse of terrified eyes as the hatch fly by. But he didn't even take the time to process that, his body already moving on instinct.

Away from the pain, away from the Yuuzhan Vong.

He scrambled through the vent on bloodied elbows and knees, again hearing his own ragged breathing. He lost track of which way he was going, randomly following the air-vents for some period of time and praying to the Force to not lead him astray. Eventually, he began to slow. All he knew was that he could no longer hear the Yuuzhan Vong, hear the patter of other people running. He was just about to take a moment to relax, when the vent gave way completely. He cried out hoarsely as he dropped a good distance, landing with bone-jarring force on the ground, and then rolling down a flight of stairs. When his painful trip was finally ended by the bottom of the stairs, Zekk let out a wheezing rasp and flopped to his back. Darkness encroached in his field of vision, but he stubbornly resisted the urge to rest. The last thing he wanted to do was give in and be caught by the Vong while napping. Not after everything he had been through.

A soft cackling sent a chill down Zekk's spine. "Good, good."

Zekk looked back up the stairwell and saw the slender figure of the Fosh Force-user standing at the top peering down at him. "Vergere."

"You've finished it," Vergere clapped almost sarcastically. "You made it out. How do you feel?"

"I hurt," Zekk stated dryly, coughing and turning over to his side to spit out a glob of blood. "Every where."

"Compared to the Embrace of Pain, it is nothing though, is it not?" Vergere descended the stairs and crouched down next to Zekk. "Being alive hurts, has its costs. For you to be living, free of worry, others must suffer in your place."

Zekk's mind flashed back to the survivors that had hidden in the building. To the kid he had hurled out of the way in his mad dash for freedom. Guilt immediately began to build, his face paling. He flopped back to his back, covering his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

"You simply did what any sane, living, creature would do," Vergere said consolingly. "You shied away from pain and capture. Just as they did."

"It was dark to sacrifice them like that. I should have helped them. I was the reason why they were endangered in the first place."

"Was what the child did dark? He was willing to sacrifice you to save himself. How is what that child did any different than what you did?"

"He was scared, for his life and those of his friends."

"As were you."

"He was younger."

"So you say age can excuse any act of darkness?"

"No…yes…" Zekk groaned.

"When you were in the Shadow Academy, you were young. By your argument, you truly did no wrong when you were the 'Darkest Knight,'" Vergere used the title patronizingly.

"That's not the same. At the time I chose the dark side willingly thinking it was the more powerful side of the Force. I thought it could give me the family I had always wanted. I realized my mistake before I could go too far. That kid…he just wanted to live. There was no malicious intent."

"No malicious intent, yet he knew what would happen to you if you couldn't escape. Wasn't he willingly choosing the dark side by shutting the hatch anyway? Why did you not give him a chance to 'realize his mistake'?"

"What he did and what I've done are not…"

"And what of Kyp Durron. You told me much about him in our time together. Told me how he is walking that narrow path to the dark side without even realizing it because he chooses war over inaction. Did he not destroy several star systems, murdered billions, and follow the guidance of a long dead Sith Lord? He was young, like you. Thought the dark side would be the answer he was searching for."

"He turned away from it."

"Oh? So professing to turn away from the dark side will excuse any crimes you may have committed in its name? I could drain the life-forces of entire planets, kill for fun, and when caught, claim to have seen the error of my ways and be excused for my actions? Doesn't that make the _Jedi_ truly dark then? What of the justice for those I killed? Will not the rest of the galaxy look at me and say 'there goes a murderer whom the Jedi Order let go free'?"

"The Jedi believe in redemption," Zekk exhaled wheezingly. "If you've truly seen the error of your ways, then the deaths of all those you caused, all the suffering you inflicted, will haunt you for the rest of your days. That is punishment enough."

"How convenient," Vergere chirped, sitting on the lowest stair step. Her next question threw Zekk off. "What do you think haunts a dark Jedi?"

"What?"

"Is it your stance that only Jedi who follow the light have demons that haunt them?"

"No, of course not."

"Then if someone who turns back to the light is haunted by everything they did, what will someone who turns to the dark be haunted by? What makes one fall—to use your vernacular—if the light is so virtuous? What were _you_ haunted by as the Darkest Knight?"

Zekk swallowed heavily, by now used to Vergere's line of questioning. He started to respond, thought about his answer, and fell silent for a long moment. In that time, Vergere remained seated where she was, not saying anything. He turned to face her, his face sallow and drawn. "I was haunted by never being good enough. Never being strong enough."

"Enough to what?"

"To…protect what I cared for…who I cared for. Peckhum had given me so much, sacrificed so much for me…I wanted to help him. But when I got to the Shadow Academy I realized just how weak I actually was. I had to get stronger, to get better…"

"And that ambition was dark?"

"How I went about doing it was."

"So the means were dark but your end goal was not?" Vergere cocked her head to the side. "Kyp Durron destroyed solar systems to prevent bad people from hurting anyone else. Who's to say he didn't kill the future Vader or Palpatine?"

"Just because you think your goal is just doesn't excuse your actions."

"The child you killed to escape. You wished to live on, pain free. Are you saying that your desire to live was dark?"

"You can't equate killing one person to destroying entire solar systems!"

"Why not?" Vergere asked in amusement. "Maybe the child you killed would have been hardened by his survival on a Yuuzhan Vong occupied world, grown up to be one of the Republic's greatest leaders. Maybe one of the others you sacrificed to escape the hunting units had volunteered to stay behind to look after complete strangers. Are you saying their lives, their potential, are less important than the billions Durron killed? Or are you just saying that because it was _you_ who caused their deaths and not this legendary, mass-murderer?"

"I…"

"When the mass-murderer decided to accept the advice of a long-dead Sith Lord, what do you think he was haunted by? _Why_ did he accept that power? From what you told me, he did so to avenge his family, to protect others. Is that not a noble cause?"

"It is, but he was tricked by the spirit. Seduced by the dark side."

"Now you're just parroting the words of others," Vergere waved a hand dismissively. "Tell me, what's the difference between this Kyp Durron and say…Vader? Both were mass-murderers who killed to make the galaxy better in their point of view. Do they not deserve the same fate?"

"No. There are some people who are truly evil. Vader, like Durron, had his thoughts twisted by someone truly evil. He proved that he wasn't lost when he saved Grandmaster Skywalker from that Sith Lord."

"You speak of Palpatine?"

"Yes. He killed so many Jedi, started a war so he could rule the galaxy."

"Was that truly the reason why?"

"Why what? Why else?"

"I served under Palpatine you know," Vergere said matter-of-factly. "Aided him long before the Clone Wars began."

Zekk was floored by that response. "You did?"

"Yes," Vergere idly gestured motes of dust and dirt swirled around the air. "Of course, I learned that he was a megalomaniac with delusions of becoming the very manifestation of the dark side of the Force and tried to assassinate him. I tried to kill him and failed. If I had succeeded, knowing what you know about Palpatine now, would my act have been evil? Would it have been a sign that I am a 'dark Jedi'?"

"Yes, murder is not..."

"Even though he went on to kill so many people because of my failure? Had I stopped him, wouldn't I have been lauded as a hero? If he was truly evil, as you say, then what would have been darker, letting him live, or killing him?"

Zekk felt his head throb, whether from the argument or the impact from the floor, he wasn't sure. "He did have to be stopped. But he could have been arrested, brought to trial."

"What is a trial but society's way of justifying their treatment of those they disagree with?" Vergere asked rhetorically. "Given the support Palpatine had, do you truly believe he would have been convicted?"

"He would have, he was an evil man."

"From a certain point of view, perhaps. From his point of view, from the point of view of all who followed him, it was the Jedi who were evil."

"How could the Jedi be evil?"

"You mean apart from letting mass-murderers into their ranks, letting them lead the Order, and turning a blind eye to sufferings that won't publically elevate their position in the eyes of the galaxy?"

"Jedi don't turn a blind eye to suffering."

"Then where are the Jedi in this war?" Vergere smiled enigmatically. "Why are the only Jedi who are leading the fight in this war the ones who've either committed mass-murder or have been accused of the act? Why does your vaunted Grandmaster, paragon of the light, hide away as worlds burn and people suffer?"

"Jedi aren't soldiers. Acts of violence are acts of the dark side."

"And you, in your many years, know all about the dark side?" Vergere scoffed mockingly. "So you would stay your hand, even if not acting violently causes more deaths?"

Zekk fell silent again, unable to hold her gaze. "Aggression is a dark side trait."

"So is fear. To quote someone who was once called the wisest Jedi of his era, 'fear leads to suffering, suffering leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the dark side'. If the Jedi fear something to such an extent that it causes galaxy-wide suffering, if their fear and inaction incites people across the galaxy to form a group to turn in the very people sworn to protect them, if whole systems are cursing your name, and all of this is done in the name of the 'light' what does that mean?"

Zekk felt his heart nearly skip a beat at the conclusion he came to. It was impossible and went against everything he had thought of the Force. If the Embrace of Pain had taught him anything, it was that there _was_ such a thing as absolutes—pain and no pain, whiteness and blackness. Yet, Vergere's words had logic. His own actions proved her point. As insane as he considered himself for even considering her words, as much as he didn't want to voice his thoughts, the answer was right in front of him.

He tried to work some saliva in his suddenly dry mouth. He spoke aloud, trying to order his thoughts. "The dark side and light side…if one can't exist without the other, they are the same."

"You were once deafened," Vergere whispered, reaching down to rest a hand on Zekk. "Now at last, you can hear."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Zekk felt no pain. But he barely paid attention to it as his revelation continued to send his thoughts in a loop. "Intentions are nothing without the means. Even if we intend to remain in the light and protect people, if our actions are causing the opposite, then our intentions are meaningless. If denying a part of the Force only leads to more suffering…even if that part of the Force is dark, its use is justified."

"Broken no longer," tears dripped from Vergere's eyes onto Zekk's open wounds. "Soon to be whole."

"The dark side _can _be used for good, and the light for evil. It's fear that keeps the Jedi from using it. Is what kept _me_ from using it."

"And at last, you could see," Vergere murmured, taking Zekk's head into her lap. "Rest now. Your real journey has only just begun."

**[=] Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **Next chapter will be up when the Rebel Dream story arc is complete (currently working on chapter 3 of 10).


	12. Rebel Dream

**Twelve**

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation Day 5_

The Yuuzhan Vong garrison that had been present on Borleias had been swept aside at the start of the week by the full might of Fleet Group Three and the Jedi Order. It had been a necessary move given that the ever-changing frontlines had been putting ever-increasing pressure on the hyperspace routes the refugee convoys were using. Shortly before Borleias' fall, the previous staging site had been overwhelmed by a Yuuzhan Vong attack-fleet led by one Commander Wyrpuuk Cha—whose identity was known only because he boastfully declared his victory after overwhelming several million refugees and a small vanguard who had been at the site at the time.

With the taking of Borleias, Fleet Group Three and the Jedi would be in those crosshairs as refugee ships were redirected into the system dozens at a time. It was a nasty political move on the part of the Advisory Council and the new Chief of State. If the Jedi failed to protect the refugees coming in, all the blame could be placed on their shoulders. If they succeeded, the likelihood of them defending the system without suffering losses was absurdly low. Given that the entirety of the Jedi Order's combat-able forces were on site, things would either go very poorly, or very well, for the besieged order in the coming weeks.

For Luke Skywalker, the fact that the fate of the Jedi Order now rested in his hands once more weighed heavily on his shoulders. No amount of divining the future or meditation could ease the tension that had accumulated in his shoulders. In addition to helping the Insiders prepare caches throughout the galaxy, he was coordinating what was probably the greatest relief effort in the history of the galaxy.

On any given day, several hundred thousand refugees were streaming through the system. Some ships were full of people who had left their homes with just the clothes they were wearing. Others were full of sick or injured that needed additional supplies. Some ships had even given out after being pushed to their limits, the occupants in makeshift camps that surrounded the military base. Whether they were in orbit or on the planet, all were desperate, scared, and facing a future full of unknowns.

Luke flicked through the datapad that allocated the Jedi with healing and counseling capabilities. There were twenty such Jedi spread throughout the system. Bacta was being reserved for only the very worst of injuries. The military forces would no doubt be in need of it when the inevitable Yuuzhan Vong counter-strike occurred. But physical wounds weren't the only things the Jedi healers were taking care of. Those suffering battle-shock and survivor's guilt, sometimes all the Jedi could do was induce a dreamless sleep. The military chaplains and religious advisors embedded with Fleet Group Three were likewise spread out, comforting not just the soldiers but the refugees as well.

Luke scrolled down the list that tracked the hours his healers had been on duty. He knew that the burdens they took on, the horror stories they were told, would take its toll on them. Seeing some of his healers log numbers that were in the red, he picked up his comlink. "Cilghal, have Dal, Tekli, and Ryder all rotate out. I know they want to help as many people as they can, but they can't help anyone if they exhaust themselves."

"_Understood. I've already talked with Tekli and will remind her again. She must have picked up some bad habits from your niece and nephews,_" Cilghal remarked, sounding just as weary as Luke felt. "_Dal is planet-side right now in the eastern camp. His latest report said that they're in desperate need of mental health assistance._"

"I'll rotate Master Ti's people in," Luke acknowledged.

"_I'll go find Ryder. She's probably with the orphans again._"

Luke closed his eyes and let out a breath meant to calm himself. Jedi Apprentice Ryder was the same age as his niece and was recently orphaned herself. Her parents had been turned in by the Peace Brigade and her older brother had been killed trying to save them. "Thank you. Tell her…good work."

"_I'll relay the message._"

Luke set the comlink down and reached for another datapad, only for the datapad to fly off the table and into the hands of his wife.

"Farmboy," Mara said in a tone that had Luke wince.

Luke turned and tried to smile. "I'll come to bed soon. I just have one more report to…"

"It's the next morning already," Mara made another gesture and the blinds rotated to let in the morning light.

Luke flinched at the brightness and rubbed at the accumulation of stubble on his chin. "I guess it is."

Mara made her way to the table and used one hand to rub Luke's shoulders while she glanced at the datapad he had been reaching for. "You can't watch over the Jedi Order if you work yourself to death. I'm pretty sure Saba and Corran will let you know if there were any developments on the military side."

Luke watched in bemusement as Mara tossed the offending datapad over her shoulder and reach for another datapad on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting back on your work load. Or do you not trust the people you've trained?" Mara flicked through the new datapad, shook her head, and sent it flying after the first one. "Besides, Kenth and Tresina are already working on the political stuff for now. They're all for advancing Cal Omas to Chief of State and are trying to do it in a way that keeps Pwoe from tying him to us."

Luke let out a slow breath and sagged back into the chair, looking haggard. "I trust them. It's just…the Jedi Order…I guess it's _me_ I don't trust."

"You're doing the best you can, Luke. It's not like Master Yoda left an instruction manual for you to follow on how to start a Jedi Order from scratch. And given what happened to the last Jedi Order, I probably wouldn't want to follow any manual if one did exist."

"That's no excuse though," Luke shook his head and took one of Mara's hands in his own as he closed his eyes. "This war, no matter what decision I make, it seems like I make the wrong one."

"Tell that to the billions we evacuated from Coruscant," Mara squeezed his hands in turn. "Billions that would still be down there if we hadn't started that evacuation early."

"We started that evacuation because of Tahiri and the others who died at Myrkr," Luke countered tiredly. "And Tahiri and the others won't be the last. If I commit the Jedi Order to this war, more are going to die. If I don't, Jedi will die anyway. Going to war is against everything the Jedi Code stands for. But not going to war means that the people we've sworn to protect and serve will be at the mercy of the Yuuzhan Vong. Even without a decision from me, every day, Jedi are fighting and dying. Who will this war take next? The kids in Jaina and Jacen's generation have already suffered horrifying losses. Will I even be able to face Leia and Han if I make a decision that gets one of their kids killed?"

"Luke, look at me," Mara practically growled, spinning the chair with her husband in it around and straddling him with her arms looped around his shoulders. "Are you done? Good. No one said that fighting this war would be easy, or that you're all knowing and all powerful. Speaking from personal experience, if anyone even suggests those last two, I'd laugh them out of the system. This Jedi Order that you built up with your own two hands, that is holding together because of the lessons and beliefs you've instilled on it, is a heck of a lot tougher than you think. Yes, people are going to die. It's war. And we've been fighting in war pretty much our entire lives. Everyone may be looking to you for answers, for leadership, but that doesn't mean you need to take on the burdens of the entire Order all by yourself."

"In my head, I know that," Luke breathed out, pained.

"But your heart wants to protect all those you've raised up, I know," Mara's expression softened and pressed her forehead to his. "It's one of the reasons why I love you, Farmboy. But at the rate you're going, the only thing you're going to end up with is heart-ache."

"Most of the Jedi Order's leadership is in this system," Luke muttered, head bowed. "As well as our future generations of Knights and Masters. The government has given up on us, pinned us into a corner. We can't pull out without sacrificing who we are. Not to mention groups like Kyp's Dozen and Waxarn's Death Knights will probably truly split from the Order if we do. The Yuuzhan Vong have to know this too. They'll be coming at us full throttle, and unless Wedge and I come up with something, well…this would make one memorable last stand. What should I do, Mara?"

"For one," Mara stood and tugged him to his feet. "Sleep. Like I said, you're no good to us dead."

"And then what?"

"And then, when you wake up, we're going to meet with Wedge and Tycho and figure out a way for all of us to survive what's next."

**[=][=]**

When he signed up for the Dozen, serving food was one of the last things he expected to do. Yet, that was what Anakin found himself doing in the muggy Borleias weather at the southern refugee camp. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright sun above.

"You gonna stand there and pose for long, Solo?" Alema called out playfully.

Anakin smiled mirthlessly. "I'd melt if I did. Maybe we can talk Lando to donate some climate-controlled prefabs."

"I'm sure that's on his list of priorities," Alema floated the large crate of food-supplies off the back of the loadlifter.

Anakin hopped off the back and did the same. "Did you see the new super-transport that came in this morning?"

"Hard to miss," Alema said wryly as they both began to walk while floating their food crates in front of them. "It did carve out a small part of the jungle when it came down. Which camp were those refugees sent to?"

"Most of them were sent to the eastern camp," Anakin said. "But five hundred were sent here."

"If they keep sending people here, we're going to have to open up a new zone," Alema frowned. "With those five hundred, we're pretty much at capacity."

Anakin nodded in silent agreement. The original refugee camp had been set up on the western part of the military base, just off of the main landing area. It had been a camp designed for ten-thousand people, but it had filled up almost right away. Once camps in the other cardinal directions had been filled, the western camp had been expanded. Five days in, the camps continued to grow, becoming mini-communities in their own right. Escape wasn't even possible because the ships they had arrived on were either in too poor a shape to continue, or they had run out of supplies. Over a quarter-of-a-million people were now spread out all around the military base with nowhere to go.

All because of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Anakin absently rested his hand on his lightsaber, tapping into the lambent crystal that rested at its heart. Since he was using the Force to keep the food-crate aloft, he inadvertently sent out a Force 'ping' through his lightsaber. The moment he did, his concentration broke. The crate thumped loudly to the ground. Fortunately its durasteel casing meant its contents were undamaged, and apart from scaring the nearby onlookers, his lapse didn't have any major consequences.

"Solo?" Alema set her own crate down.

"Tell command that I'm in pursuit of Vong," Anakin said, unclipping his lightsaber and hurrying off.

"Solo, wait!"

He ignored Alema's yell, willing his saber to guide him towards the Yuuzhan Vong lifesigns he had picked up. The lifesigns were on the move, heading towards the edge of the camp. The prefab buildings and tents whooshed by him, his focus razor sharp. He was just about to clear the last of the structures when a glob of blorash jelly was launched at him from behind and sent him falling flat on his face and his saber rolling away. Anakin twisted his body around to avoid another mass of jelly and saw that his assailant was a Rodian with a Yuuzhan Vong rifle in one hand and a blorash thrower in the other.

"[Die Jedi dog]!" The Rodian howled, taking aim with his rifle.

Anakin flinched, knowing he wouldn't be able to bring his saber to bear in time. The Rodian never had a chance to use the rifle, however, as Alema's silvery blade sliced upwards and literally disarmed the green-skinned alien. She held out her hand and the Force blast she hit the Rodian with sent him rebounding off the side of a prefab and slumping to the ground.

"I know, I know," Anakin muttered as Alema took a pouch from the Rodian and sprinkled the salts on the jelly binding his feet. "I'm an idiot."

"At least you know that," Alema helped him back to his feet and he summoned his lightsaber to his hand. She took out a pair of binders from her utility belt and clipped them onto the downed Rodian. "What should we do with bug-face here?"

Anakin looked about at the small crowd that had gathered. "This guy is a Vong sympathizer. Can you keep an eye on him while Jedi Rar and myself track down his handler? At least until the security team gets here."

There were grim faces all around, and several of the more burly refugees nodded. All of them had lost something because of the Yuuzhan Vong and were definitely no friends to anyone who'd support the alien invaders.

"We'll be back," Anakin saluted in thanks.

He and Alema left the outer perimeter at a fast sprint. He could still sense the Yuuzhan Vong, but the alien invaders had picked up their pace.

"How far ahead are the Vong?" Alema breathed out as the jungle floor crunched beneath their rapid footfalls.

"They have a good lead," Anakin pulled out a palm-sized holo-emitter and a small map of the area flickered to life. "If what I'm sensing is right, they're following the river in the gorge over here. If they reach this part of the river, they can slip into the network of caves."

"Let's take a short cut," Alema suggested with a toothy smile, pointing to a feature on the map.

"How about here?" Anakin motioned a little further away from the area she had indicated.

"You're crazy. I like it."

"They'll never see us coming."

The two dashed through the jungle-growth with Force-enhanced speed. Despite the increasing incline of their path, neither slowed down nor stopped to take a breather. When they reached the very top of the promontory they both smirked at one and other.

"See you down there," Alema saluted him, and let herself fall off the cliff backwards.

Anakin chuckled, shook his head, and dove right after her. She straightened herself out and readied her lightsaber as the ground rapidly approached. Anakin tucked his arms in to his sides to take the lead. Their targets, three Yuuzhan Vong warriors and one wearing an ooglith masquer only realized they were in danger when, by chance, one took a moment to stare up into the sky. His eyes bulged at the sight of the two predators hurling towards them at terminal velocity.

At the last moment, both Alema and Anakin sent a powerful burst of Force energy into the ground to slow their fall just enough that the Force allowed them to land without any injury. The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators held up their hands to reflexively ward off the shards of gravel and wood kicked up by the impact. A blur of lightsabers later and two of the warriors were headless.

The dust settled, and the two survivors glared at the two Jedi.

"Hello there," Anakin gave a mock salute.

The last warrior snapped his amphistaff into staff-mode, while the infiltrator pulled out a plasma pistol. "_Jeedai!_"

The yell echoed off the walls of the gorge and for a moment all was silent save for the buzzing of the two lightsabers. And then Anakin sensed it.

"Hey, Alema."

"Yeah?"

"We should probably run."

"Run? There's only two of them." Then Alema noticed the gravel and pebbles on the ground beginning to vibrate. She glanced at Anakin questioningly. "More Vong?"

"Lots more," Anakin confirmed.

A mass of Yuuzhan Vong rounded the corner and Alema nodded in agreement.

"Running sounds good."

The plasma-pistol wielding infiltrator opened fire, and the amphistaff-wielding warrior fired off globs of acidic spit as Alema and Anakin took off. Razor-bugs and blastbugs launched by the rest of the crowd filled the air in a literally swarm. Despite the Force aiding the two teens, the Yuuzhan Vong were persistent and relentless. Their guttural yells were accented by the exploding bugs and whistling debris flying all around the fleeing duo.

Anakin's comlink chirped, and he turned it on. "Solo here."

"_Might want to get down, Little Brother._" Jaina sounded tense and exasperated at the same time.

"Jaina?" Anakin blinked, nearly tripping in his surprise.

"_You have five, well, three seconds now._"

Anakin reached out, grabbed Alema, and yanked the both of them into the river. They had no sooner gone under when two X-wings roared by overhead in a single-file line, their size just barely clearing the width of the gorge. Two missiles were launched from the first X-wing and impacted right in the middle of the suddenly terrified Yuuzhan Vong pursuers. As the first X-wing began to pull up, the second X-wing launched two more warheads. The resulting shockwave from the blast caused the sides of the gorge to collapse inwards, while a firestorm raged at the impact site. The tailing X-wing slipped out of the collapsing gorge just in time, performing a steep climb and loop. The first X-wing was already making a second attack run, its quartet of laser cannons came to life. If there had been any Yuuzhan Vong lucky enough to survive the first attack, they were soon regretting it. The two X-wings finished their flyby, and spiraled up into the atmosphere.

Anakin and Alema popped out of the river, taking a large gulp of air and staring in shock at the now decimated, still burning, mass of what had once been a large number of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

"I owe your sister a drink," Alema laughed

Anakin fished out the comlink. "Thanks, Jaina. I owe you."

"_You do,_" Jaina said grumpily. "_You really have to cut back on the number of times you make me and Jace go swooping in for the rescue._"

"Jace isn't in the other X-wing. It feels like…Ganner?"

"_Jacen is in orbit with Tenel Ka. If Ganner and I didn't solve the problem, they would have launched a precision orbital strike._"

"Oh."

"_Yeah, now return to base. If the remnants of the Vong garrison could afford to bring out these numbers, General Antilles and the others are missing something._"

"Alema apprehended a Peace Brigader back at the refugee camp."

"_Maybe he can tell the bosses something then. Now can you get a move on? Technically Ganner and myself are supposed to be on patrol on the other side of the planet. Fortunately Admiral Bwa'tu is all for killing Vong, but disobeying orders still looks bad on your record._"

"Just tell the admiral you were showing initiative," Anakin suggested as he and Alema waded out of the river.

"_Anakin…_"

"We're going, we're going."

"_Stay safe, Little Brother._"

"Thanks, you too," Anakin smiled faintly as the two X-wings wiggled their wings on one last flyby, before taking off in a sonic-boom that caused stray bits of rock to fall into the gorge.

"Your family is amazing," Alema muttered softly, her gaze still skyward.

Anakin glanced to her, sensing the myriad of emotions rising up. "Yeah, they are. You okay?"

Alema shook herself and smiled her usual mischievous grin, her eyes as wild and manic as usual. "I am. Let's go before your mom and dad send out a search party or something.

**[=][=]**

"This isn't like the usual Yuuzhan Vong playbook," Mara noted, bringing up the latest orbital feeds onto the holotable. She was one of three Jedi Masters at the table studying the red indicators that signified Yuuzhan Vong movement on various parts of Borleias. "They like direct confrontations and stand-up battles. None of this sneaking around business."

"It explains why we had such an easy time retaking the world in the first place," Colonel Tycho Celchu said, going over the numbers. "Intel is notorious for being off, but generally by underestimating the strength of the enemy. But when we hit this world, there was only a third of the forces we expected at the base."

Kyle Katarn motioned to the New Republic emblem hanging on the wall. "Someone in the Advisory Council, or on their staff, probably leaked the location of our attack beforehand. Gave the Vong time to get out of the way."

"But if they did that, why didn't the Yuuzhan Vong have a fleet in position to reinforce the garrison?" Isolder asked. "I'm with Master Skywalker. Running and hiding from a fight of certain death hardly seems to be in character for them."

"There's something else that worries me," Wedge said, meeting the gazes of the others at the table. "By all accounts, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet that had been harassing the refugee convoys should be en route. The commander is one of those battle-happy types. Yet none of our sensor beacons, scouts, or intelligence assets know where that fleet is."

"The last time we saw this sort of sneakiness from the Yuuzhan Vong, it was with their vanguard forces," Iella Wessiri Antilles began. She had been among the many on Coruscant who had benefitted from the early evacuation of the world and she and her daughters had been with Wedge during the Battle for Hapes. As the group's intelligence coordinator, it was her job to sift through the official and unofficial intelligence sources at her disposal. As she spoke, she brought up several images. "Rather than send in their fleets right away, they sent agents ahead to destabilize and disrupt as many governments and companies as they could. It's too early to say that they've fallen back to this habit, but the lack of an imminent counter-attack speaks volumes."

"We have a new problem," Jedi Master Kirana Ti entered the command room. "The Rodian Anakin and Alema captured isn't Peace Brigade."

That caused everyone to look at her with varying degrees of confusion and shock.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"From what we were able to get out of him, his family is being held on Rodia. He cooperates and the Yuuzhan Vong don't shape them. The main problem is that he isn't the only one. He doesn't know who exactly, but his handler told him that others were in the same situation he's in. His only instructions were to leave a package for others to use."

"And the package was?"

"Unknown," Kirana said grimly. "We checked where he supposedly left the package, it wasn't there."

"And unlike Peace Brigaders, since these people have no malicious intent, just want to save their families, they'll be harder to sense," Mara exhaled. "The Yuuzhan Vong have definitely changed their M.O."

"I have security teams sweeping the area, but without knowing who or what the target is…" Kirana trailed off.

Wedge scrunched his forehead in thought, shaking his head slowly. "I know the original game plan was to draw out the conflict for as long as possible, but we…"

Wedged stopped speaking when the Jedi in the room suddenly stiffened, their gazes becoming distant.

"I hate it when they do that," Gavin Darklighter mumbled.

Tycho reached for his comlink. "All rapid response teams, standby. Med-teams, standby. Lockdown the perimeter."

A moment later, the Jedi all slumped slightly, their faces grim. Then Wedge's comlink chirped.

"_General, we have multiple detonations in the northern, eastern and western refugee camps. The explosions are small in scale but have dispersed some type of biological agent. It's fast acting, and nasty. Many of the first-responders who rushed in after the explosions were hit. We need additional medical units and all the bacta we can spare._"

"What are the symptoms?" Cilghal asked.

"_Master, the biological agent is causing external and internal blistering and lesions to appear, with some species developing hemorrhagic fevers._" Came the voice of the Chadra Fan apprentice healer, Tekli. "_Whatever it is doesn't kill right away, but will be lethal if left untreated. We don't have enough units of artificial blood, or even a supply of real blood, to keep up with the hemorrhaging. The bacta bandages seal the wounds, but the number of people we need to treat is over several thousand already, and climbing. They hit the mess-halls, recreation areas, and other highly populated areas of the camp. Without a full bacta dip, we're going to have massive casualties._"

"I'll authorize the release," Wedge said to the Jedi Master. "Tycho, have the fleet send down shuttles to transport any wounded. Have the med-teams hitch a ride and help with the triage."

"Understood."

"Tekli, General Antilles is sending more supplies and personnel. Hold out for as long as you can."

"_Copy. Tekli, out._"

A silence fell over the room as the ramifications of the bio-weapon attack fell into place. By targeting the very people they were supposed to protect, the Yuuzhan Vong would not only be spreading fear and uncertainty, but also place a larger burden on the security forces. In addition, by forcing the garrison to use their bacta supplies, the alien invaders were also lowering the defender's combat readiness.

"Wedge, can I suggest you have Rogue and whatever other squadrons you have in the air escort the transports?" Mara spoke out, breaking the silence. Her eyes narrowed at the holo-table display. "The Yuuzhan Vong planned to hit not only the refugees but the first-responders as well. If I were their very sneaky and un-Yuuzhan Vong commander, I'd hit the medical teams sent to reinforce those already on the ground."

"Tycho?"

"On it."

"Master Skywalker, are you okay?" Kirana Ti asked, noting Mara's frown.

Mara rubbed at her forehead. "Luke is going to be extremely annoyed with me. I finally get him to take some shuteye after reassuring him things won't fall apart while he's out. Then what happens? Things start falling apart."

"You were right about one thing," Wedge said consolingly. "This definitely isn't the usual Yuuzhan Vong playbook."

**[=][=]**

The door slid open and Jacen Solo let the humid air of Borleias wash over him as the _Rock Dragon_ slowly set down in the sands of a dazzling white beach. Said palm-tree-lined beach was on the opposite side of the planet from where the New Republic base was located. Its picturesque location had at one point in time been used as a rest-and-relaxation destination for the staff of both the Alderaanian Biotics facility and the military base on the world. And he could easily see why. The beach was unspoiled by technology or any sort of machinery, seabirds soaring high above crystal clear water. The gentle breeze made the humidity almost bearable and carried with it flowery notes from the vast array of flowering plants up and down the shoreline.

It seemed almost ridiculous that the Yuuzhan Vong had turned this relaxing getaway location into a place of intrigue. But that's what he and the others were investigating. A flyby by a reconnaissance probe fitted out with sensors similar to those found in Tendrando's YVH-series battledroids detected a large group of Yuuzhan Vong life-signs in the area. How large, the sensors couldn't say for sure. Why such a large group of Yuuzhan Vong was stationed so far away from the battle was another question the probe couldn't answer. The dense foliage of the almost planet-wide tropical jungle made such scans impossible.

"_Remember, I'm tied up with the mass casualties over here, so none of you better get hurt this time,_" a disgruntled Tekli said via holo-imager.

"_If you need air-support, Rogue Squadron is ten minutes out,_" Jaina said seriously from the comm-piece in his ear. "_Jacen, don't let this mission become another Myrkr. When Anakin gets there, actually __**work**__ with him._"

"I'm open to it, but if he isn't, that's going to make things hard."

"_Jacen._"

"We'll be okay, Jaina," Jacen said to his twin, before ending the call.

"I'll stay in high orbit," Anja Gallandro said from the pilot's chair, twisting herself to look at the group. "If I see anything fishy, I'll let you know. If you need a quick pickup, let _me_ know."

"Remember, I am only loaning this ship to you," Tenel Ka said with detached coolness as she stepped over to the open airlock. "It will be returned to me in the condition it's in now. Not a scratch."

"Not a scratch." Anja made a gesture. "Promise."

"I have your word." Tenel Ka's gray eyes flickered over to Jacen, who held up his hands as if to say '_what did I do,' _before she stepped out of the airlock and landed on the soft sand.

"Danni," Jacen held out a hand.

"Thanks," the blonde astrophysicist-turned-xeno-technologist said cheerfully as he helped her step slide awkwardly out of the ship. The scientist was equipped with la bulky backpack with several gadgets peeking out of the top. When she made landfall, she adjusted the straps on her backpack and pulled another device out of her many-pocketed jumpsuit. "Already picking up villip-signal readings."

"So much for the wild bantha chase and free time at the beach," Jacem quipped.

"Rats, I guess I packed my bikini for nothing," Danni joked back. "It was a black little number too."

"If there are Yuuzhan Vong about we should be as silent as possible," Tenel Ka interrupted in a steely voice.

"Are they going to be like thiz for the rest of the mission?" Tesar mumbled from behind Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Danni. He had pitched his voice just loud enough to draw the attention of the trio to himself.

"[Probably,]" Lowbacca gruffed to Tesar in a quasi-whispery chuff. "[I don't understand it fully, but I've been with them for nearly a decade now and they've always been like this. Though Tenel Ka usual hides her jealousy better. Usually.]"

"Maybe, for humanz, the result of mating for several consecutive dayz makez one possessive. I don't see why though," Tesar's tail swooshed back and forth as he continued the mock commentary. "Perhaps Jacen should follow Barabel mating practicez and take more than one mate. Both the pilot and the scientist appear very willing, especially after Tenel Ka's announcement."

"Tesar, Lowie, I really want to wake up tomorrow with all my appendages attached, please stop," Jacen deadpanned, as both he and Tenel Ka once again fought off a rising tinge of red on their faces.

"I'm only interested in him in a strictly scientific, intellectual, _very_ plutonic, standpoint," Danni stammered, her own cheeks pinkening.

Tesar hissed again, his tail thumping in amusement as he addressed Lowbacca. "If Jacen and Tenel Ka were like thiz for over a decade, I too would be confused about the mating rituals of humanz."

"Tesar and Lowbacca. As I said earlier, we should continue this mission in complete silence," a scowling Tenel Ka said stiffly.

A shuttle took the place of the departing _Rock Dragon_, and the Jedi members of Kyp's Dozen hopped out.

"Hi kids. Our Vong detector says we got a bunch of them nearby," Kyp muttered, gesturing with a thumb at Anakin.

"Ours says the same thing," Tenel Ka responded in matching tones, motioning to Danni.

"Villip transmissions are present as well." Danni added.

"Any chase we can eavesdrop on that call?" Kyp questioned

The scientist shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Villips are telepathic in nature, with unlimited range. It's impossible to intercept a villip transmission. A byproduct of the initial telepathic link up though is the slightest of fluctuations in the electro-magnetic field caused by the acceleration of the bio-chemical processes within the eversion stoma. But we not only have to be looking for a change that literally lasts nano-seconds, only the most sensitive of equipment can pick it up. Knowing the general location of the villip helps reduce the chance of false-positives."

"I understood about half of that," Kyp smiled.

Danni chuckled, as if used to that response. "Think of the villip transmissions like two bonded Jedi. They can share thoughts from anywhere in the galaxy, and the further they are, the more effort it takes to establish that thought-link. If another Force user is in the area and looking for that link, they might be able to sense that brief surge it takes to connect, but have no way of actually reading the thoughts being shared."

"Got it."

Jacen glanced to his younger brother, who deferred to him with a tilt of his head. "Okay, Anakin, you and Alema can take point. Master Durron, you Ryza and Octa mind bringing up the rear?"

"Not a problem," Kyp acknowledged.

"Danni, stick by Tenel Ka and myself. Let us know if those machines of your pick up anything else.

"Will do."

"Link up," Jacen directed.

The team of Force-users formed a battle-meld, their senses and field of awareness expanding greatly.

"Anakin?" Jacen looked to his brother, who had yet to join the meld.

"I can't be in the meld and use Vongsense at the same time," Anakin shook his head. "At least not yet."

"We have Danni for the Vong detecting."

"I can actually use his help," Danni said hesitantly, well aware of the drama between the two brothers. "Like I said, our tech still gives out false-positives. If his Vongsense is as accurate as it seems, then it'll probably be even more accurate than my machines."

"Okay," Jacen said carefully, receiving a brief nudge through the Force from Tenel Ka. "Alema, make sure he's covered then."

"Naturally."

"Anakin, Danni, where to?"

"That way," they both said at the same time, pointing to the tropical jungle.

Without any further word, both Anakin and Alema headed out first. Jacen watched them disappear into the undergrowth before he shook himself and gestured for the rest of the group to follow. Though Alema was a part of the battle-meld, Jacen could feel her actively blocking the rest of the Jedi in the meld from her thoughts. He fought back a desire to comment on how ineffective it was when the point people in a formation shielded the others from what's ahead. The rest of the team remained silent as they made their way through the jungle, not helping matters any. How was he supposed to work with his brother if it was his brother at fault in the first place?

After an hour of uphill climbing through the jungle, a hand motion from Anakin had everyone hold their position. Not sure what was up, and again annoyed that his brother was staying out of the meld, Jacen inched his way forward. The part of the continent they were on had been created by volcanic activity, and towering rock formations stood out among the flora.

"What's wrong?"

"Detecting Yuuzhan Vong in three directions," Anakin said in a low voice. He pointed ahead to an undulating ridgeline of blackened stone awash in vegetation, and then to a steep rise adjacent to the ridgeline on their left. His last gesture was to the right, where an active lavaflow flowed from a caldera back out to sea. "Most of them are clustered straight ahead. Probably in tunnels in the mountains."

"Do you know how many?"

"A lot," Anakin shook his head. "I could sense them from this far, so maybe a battalion-sized grouping."

Jacen nodded, pulled out a holo-map reading of the area to get coordinates, and then tapped his comlink. "This is Jacen Solo requesting orbital strike on the following coordinates. Depth-level Delta-Two."

"_Mon Sato copies, standby._"

The Jedi all gathered to watch the rare sight of a turbolaser storm descending onto a planet. The sky, already bright from the afternoon sun, lit up even brighter as super-charged bolts of energy began raining down in sheets of green. The volcanic ridgeline exploded under the barrage, plant-life atomizing in the blink of an eye. The punishing bombardment continued for several long minutes, the entire side of the mountain caving in under the sustained bombardment. Finally, the deafening roar ceased, massive plumes of dust and debris hanging in the air.

When the dust settled, however, the sun reflected off an orange and purple coralline shell. There was something sticking out of the shell, something that convulsed wildly. The rest of the mountain side was pushed away, the debris hanging in the air for a second before being sucked towards the biot. Before the debris reached the coralline shell, however, they were pulverized into motes of dust by an invisible force.

"Modified dovin basal," Anakin said, paling.

Jacen immediately understood what his brother was saying and tabbed his comlink. "Anja, get clear! Have all ships in orbit above our position fallback to above the biotic's facility at full speed!"

The group of Jedi watched in complete horror as the Imperial Class Star Destroyer that was the _Mon Sato_ began to tumble from orbit. The 'something' that was sticking out of the shell continued to convulse, its convulsion pulling the Star Destroyer further into the planet. It got to the point where the Jedi could see the Star Destroyer's engines flare futilely against the singularity-like grip of the biot. Escape-pods and shuttles started to leave the Star Destroyer, but all were similarly immobilized. One last brutal tug, and the entire capital ship burst apart like an overripe melon. The escape-pods and shuttles nearby never stood a chance and were obliterated, ensuring the ship went down with all hands lost. In the comparative silence that followed, the remains of the Star Destroyer and its escape craft crashed down to the planet in shattered pieces.

"Well….damn," Ryza Tyreed whispered hoarsely.

"With a weapon like that, the Vong can prevent Fleet Group Three from deploying on this side of the planet," Anakin said grimly. "Their missing fleet can jump into orbit and be covered by that dovin basal."

"You said there was a battalion-sized garrison there. Command didn't anticipate there being this many Yuuzhan Vong and a planetary-defense weapon. We're going to need help," Jacen said neutrally.

"With their weapon exposed, the Vong are going to act quickly," Anakin countered. "We take too long and they can have their fleet here, making _any_ sort of attack suicidal."

"The Yuuzhan Vong have at least one villip choir on that hilltop that just went active," Danni spoke up, motioning to the adjacent hill-side. "My guess is that it's a defensive fortification to cover their main base. Anakin's right in that any massed attack is going turn into a bloody slugfest."

"Master Durron?" Jacen deferred to the oldest Jedi in the group.

"We can wait for tactical reinforcements," Kyp said after careful consideration. "Maybe get more Jedi over here and some of Lando's YVHs. Amassing any force bigger than that will get a lot of good folks killed, but Jacen's right in that we can't assault a fortified position with just the numbers we have."

The modified dovin basal began convulsing again, and the group watched helplessly as a smaller frigate came tumbling out of orbit. It hit the atmosphere at the wrong angle of descent and promptly exploded in a blazing fireball.

As fiery debris rained down in comet-like streaks, Anakin shook his head. "They better get here quick."

**[=][=]**

Commander Wyrpuuk Cha was a warrior with many successful battles under his belt. He had slain many enemies and had the respect of the other commanders. But he was currently a very unhappy man. His fleet had been all set to retake Borleias from the infidel forces when orders came in straight from the Exalted One, Shimrra, himself. He was not to commit his forces. Instead, he only needed to keep the New Republic and _Jeedai_ forces from escaping. The Supreme Overlord had something special planned for them instead, a plan the Supreme Overlord hadn't seemed fit to share.

"Commander, Executor Anor's ship has docked."

Wyrpuuk's annoyance at his situation grew. It was one thing to be told to sit back and _not_ engage the enemy. It was something else entirely to have a member of the Vanguard come and usurp his command. He was perfectly capable commanding his own forces, and didn't need an honorless, coward like Nom Anor aboard. But because the Supreme One had ordered it, he had no choice but to obey.

"Escort the Executor here."

"I obey."

Wyrpuuk remained motionless in his command-chair, schooling his face into an expression of confidence and authority. Just because he had been ordered to accept Nom Anor's authority didn't mean he had to make it easy for the man.

A few minutes later saw the devious Intendant casually wandering around the bridge, his arrogance palpable as he checked various readouts and sensors.

"Commander Cha," Nom Anor began, airily, not even giving the warrior a second glance. "How many Shamed would you say is aboard this vessel?"

Thrown off by the question, Wyrpuuk momentarily forgot to bluster. "I do not know the exact number, but I believe somewhere around twenty-eight hundred."

"And in your fleet as a whole?"

"Again, not knowing the exact number, probably close to twenty times that. Domain Cha is still a large Domain despite our recent losses. The colonies we established need the Shamed more than we did."

"Oh, in that case, you will turn over all your Shamed in this fleet to the Vanguard," Nom Anor said, finally giving the commander eye-contact.

"All? But without the Shamed, there will be no one to tend to the maw luur, dovin basal, grutchin, and…"

As if expecting the response, Nom Anor clicked his tongue. "You have a point. I will look through the list of Shamed in your Domain and leave you with ten percent of them. All others will participate in a divinely assigned task that will bring about a new era for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"That's it?" Wyrpuuk said, taken aback.

"Yes, 'that's it,'" Nom Anor made a dismissive gesture. "I have no desire to claim your fleet or warriors for any cause. I am sure they are all brave and skilled, unmatched if you wish to go that far. It was your Shamed that interested me."

"Then…the attack on Borleias. We can proceed with the original plan?"

"That? Oh, no. The Supreme Overlord wishes to crush the New Republic and _Jeedai_ in one decisive battle. Our allies within the New Republic government have so conveniently made that possible. Your orders to remain out of sight and guard this hyperspace lane still stand."

"How will that help…"

"Commander Cha! Executor Anor! The villip choir linked to the Borleias garrison has inverted!"

Wyrpuuk left his chair and strode over to the communication's node. "Report."

"_Executor_," the image of the warrior addressed Nom Anor. "_We have failed you. The Jeedai have located our base before the network of dovin basals were completely grown._"

"How many are ready?"

"_Three of ten, Executor. The most mature one was located and was force to defend itself against infidel aggression._"

"How long can you hold out?"

"_With the destruction of their capital ship, the enemy commander is choosing caution over aggression. But once that caution wears out…the dovin basal can only affect a limited area, and its defenses are not yet fully mature. We will need at least two more weeks before the rest of the dovin basals are mature enough to bring down their capital ships._"

Nom Anor looked to Wyrpuuk calculatingly, then back to the villip. "Sub-commander Kraal, make the enemy believe that the mature dovin basal is the only one we have on the world and defend it to the last. Have the shapers retreat to the others. The sacrifice of you and your warriors will be remembered and worthy of the praise of the Yun'o. Kill as many of the infidels as you can and die well."

"_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_

The villip reverted itself with a sad squishing noise, and Nom Anor clapped Wyrpuuk on the shoulder. "You are fortunate, commander. The Yun'o has heard your pleas for battle."

"Truly?"

"After you transfer all the designated Shamed to the transports, your fleet will embark for Borleias and arrive at the coordinates I will send you. There you will wait until Warmaster Czulkang Lah can bring in the rest of our forces."

"His Most Decorated Warrior!" Wyrpuuk gasped. "Surely there is no need for him to waste his time on this last pocket of resistance. My fleet is more than enough to wipe out the _Jeedai_ and the New Republic garrison."

"If you are able to accomplish such a task, you are great indeed," Nom Anor placated. "I will even inform the Supreme Overlord of your talent, and perhaps you may make Supreme Commander yourself."

Wyrpuuk did his best to hide his own thirst for power and rank. "My fleet _will _eliminate the garrison at Borleias."

"So you've said," Nom Anor began to head for the bridge's exit. "Start the transfer of Shamed Ones. I will send back those unworthy of being a part of the Dread One's divine plan. Once they have rejoined the fleet, you are to jump to the assigned coordinates. You will not engage until granted permission to do so, but rest assured, that permission will come quickly."

"It will be as you say, Executor."

Nom Anor made a half-hearted wave, a gesture he no doubt picked up from his time among the infidels, and let the membrane doors slide shut behind him.

Wyrpuuk addressed his bridge crew. "Carry out the Executor's commands. Yun-Yammka has answered our prayers. We go to war!"

**[=][=]**

"This definitely isn't a regular garrison," Czalpak Cha said as his amphistaff whirled about and sandwiched the head of a warrior against a nearby tree. "They're too well equipped."

"You're telling me!" Jaina cursed as a razor bug whistled through the air and managed to cut a shallow gash on her right cheek. The hot, humid, jungle air did little to make things better. Sweat poured freely down her face, stray strands of her hair adhering to the sticky skin. The rest of her armored jumpsuit did the same, making every movement a journey into uncomfortability.

The initial plan to infiltrate and eliminate the giant dovin basal had fallen apart almost immediately. Despite Jaina, Ganner, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, Kyp, nearly two dozen other Jedi, and two squads of YVH-battledroids reinforcing Jacen and Anakin's group. Despite the five shapers and a handful of 'atheist' Yuuzhan Vong warriors adding their knowledge of their people's protocols leading the way. And despite the fact that the group should have had the element of surprise. They hadn't realized that some of the few surviving voxyn in the Yuuzhan Vong's armed forces had been stationed at this hidden base. Said voxyns' howls had immediately negated the element of surprise and turned a covert mission into a fight for their lives.

"Down!" Corran yelled over the din.

The Jedi dropped low as a trio of YVH-battledroids armed with chainguns opened up on the warriors streaming out of the coralline dome. The initial barrage mowed down the front of the charge, but the warriors in the rows behind used the corpses of their comrades as cover. A blastbug blew apart one of the YVH-droids, an anti-vehicle-sized plasma burst turned a second into slag. The third lasted a few seconds longer before it was riddled with plasma rifle rounds from a dozen different directions.

Fortunately, the droids' sacrifice allowed the Jedi and their Yuuzhan Vong allies to regroup. Jaina came to a sliding stop behind a collection of volcanic boulders, her face streaked with soot and blood. Breathing heavily, she exchanged a weak smile with Alema. The Twi'lek had hunkered down near a similar volcanic boulder, standing against it unflinchingly as a barrage of living projectiles and plasma fire chipped away at it.

"Having fun?" Alema smiled toothily, looking just as beat up as Jaina. The Twi'lek had shed her armored jumpsuit and wore only an athletic crop-top and cut-off shorts. This had the unintended side-effect of making her blue skin stand out amid the green foliage.

"Oh yeah," Jaina returned sarcastically. "The day isn't complete unless someone is trying to kill me. You?"

"Loving it," Alema pressed herself harder against their cover as a molten artillery blast sprayed them with chunks of gravel. "Being alive really does suck sometimes, doesn't it?"

"It has its perks," Jaina regarded the Twi'lek strangely. Since Myrkr, she had reluctantly accepted the Twi'lek presence at Anakin's side. Even without the Force one could tell that the Twi'lek was determined to carry out Tahiri's last orders to her. But that was where the 'reluctant' part came in. For all her loyalty to Anakin, Alema was _not_ Tahiri. Was not the optimistic ball of bouncing energy that Jaina knew had been good for her brother. Tahiri had drawn Anakin out of his introverted shell and actually had him enjoying contact with others. Eternally positive, happy, with a rare innocence that made her fun to be around and talk to. She basically had been everything Alema was not, and that was where the disconnect came in.

More whistles and yells came out from the purple-orange dome and the warriors continued to stream out. Not helping the matter any were the increasingly accurate artillery strikes coming in from the adjacent hill-side. Two such molten projectiles ignited the jungle's flora, sending plumes of black smoke rising into the air.

"If we're going to stay out here, we need to take that hill," Corran Horn opined from behind a fallen tree. "Otherwise we're not going to stand a chance."

As if in emphasis, through the battle-meld, Jaina could feel several Jedi lose their lives. She reached up and tapped her earpiece. "Jacen, Anakin, my group is going to go for the hill. If we can take the high ground, we won't have to worry about those artillery emplacements."

"_Copy!_" The buzzing hiss of a lightsaber making contact with something came over the line along with Jacen's voice. "_Tenel Ka and I have spotted an opening in the mountain-side. Wryadra says that it's in the right location for a thermal vent._"

"Scanned showed no thermal activity beyond normal," Jaina reminded.

"_The bombardment must have opened it up. The opening is in a crater from a turbolaser impact._"

"Good luck, then. We'll try to keep the Vong distracted down here."

"_Appreciated._"

"Alema, where's Anakin?"

"He was right behind…" Alema glanced back over her shoulder, but Anakin was nowhere in sight. Her face scrunched up in a scowl and she yelled at the burning jungle. "Oh, really Solo!?"

A Yuuzhan Vong warrior chose that moment to leap over their cover with a yell of his own. When he landed, he found himself facing the full glare of both Alema and Jaina. His sneer faltered, but he tried to regain his bravado by raising his amphistaff. A second later, his body was hitting the ground with multiple stab wounds.

"Blast it," Jaina tapped her earpiece again. "Little Brother, what's your location?"

"_I'm doubling back towards the caldera. If this place is one giant facility, they need to be powering it somehow. And since they didn't sneak any giant generators onto the planet, geothermal is the best bet. There has to be a reason why I sensed Vong in that direction._"

"Please tell me you have reinforcements with you," Jaina growled.

"_I'm with Nen Yim, Ryza Tyreed, Octa Ramis, and Kyp._"

"Hey, are the Dozen having a party without me?" Alema protested, truly sounding hurt.

"_Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing and they caught up to me._"

"So you were basically tackling it by yourself," Jaina's displeasure grew.

"_I was with Nen Yim_," the wince from Anakin's side audible.

"Little Brother, when you get back, we're going to have a talk," Jaina cursed. "For now, just stay alive."

"_Have fun playing Queen of the Mountain_, _Jaya._"

"Don't '_Jaya'_ me," Jaina grumbled. "Stay safe and may the Force be with you."

"_Hey, 'lema. Since you're there, might as well keep my sister safe. She can be as crazy as me sometimes_."

Alema and Jaina exchanged looks, one that spoke volumes. Alema tapped her own earpiece. "You must seriously have a deathwish, Solo. I'll do it, but you're going to owe me big time. One for ditching me, and the other for protecting the one voted most-likely-to-behead-me-if-I-hurt-your-feelings."

"_Thanks. Anakin, out._"

In the meantime, Jaina had switched frequencies. "Rogue Squadron, this is Eleven. Requesting air-support. Danger very, very close."

"_Copy, Sticks, air-support inbound_."

"On their signal, we make for the hill. Make sure the YVH's and any Yuuzhan Vong on our side get the message." Jaina said to the other nearby Jedi. She repeated the message through the battle-meld and received a series of acknowledgments in response.

The Force-sensitives in Rogue Squadron sent a pulse through the Force to announce their arrival, and everyone coiled their bodies, ready to spring into action.

Proving why they were the most elite fighter-squadron in the galaxy, Rogue Squadron came roaring in at just-above treetop level. They were low enough that they were under the range of the dovin basal sticking out of the mountainside. The wave of Yuuzhan Vong who had been meters away from overwhelming the Jedi position, were brought up short by the arrival of the starfighters. Starfighters that opened up with everything they had, decimated the ranks of the warriors.

"Go!" Jaina yelled out.

The Jedi emerged from their cover, some using the Force to assist in their sprint. The YVH-droids likewise emerged from their location, laying down a blanket of covering fire to augment the aerial attacks. Artillery shells began to rain down in earnest, and another Jedi disappeared in a fiery death. Another round obliterated a trio of YVH-droids.

Plasma and projectiles streamed down from trenches and bunkers on the hillside, but the Jedi pushed forward with sabers drawn. A Jedi was decapitated by a razor bug, and then another fell to concentrated plasma fire, the barrage from the hilltop never relenting. One of Rogue Squadron's X-wings looped around and fired off a missile at the hill-top, only for a singularity defense to snap into position and swallow it. Anti-aircraft plasma rounds were fired off in retaliation, and the X-wing had one of its S-foils blown away. More anti-aircraft weaponry opened up from both the mountainside and hillside, and Rogue Squadron was forced to withdraw completely.

Jaina's purple saber was a continual blur as she dashed from cover to cover. Wood superheated and exploded all around her, volcanic soil thrown up into the air by near misses. The Force continued to flow around Jaina, letting the young woman know split-seconds before any danger happened, just where she should be to avoid a fatal encounter with Yuuzhan Vong weaponry.

Alema was right with, her own silvery lightsaber sparking continuously as she eschewed cover in favor of gaining just a few more meters at a time.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Rar?" Jaina said in exasperation as she a razorbug that would have decapitated Alema fizzled out against her lightsaber. She joined the Twi'lek in sliding into a small blast-crater for cover.

"I knew you had that one," a winded Alema laughed manically, resting her back against the wall of the crater. Then a bit more soberly, the manic gleam in her eyes not quite leaving, she shook her head. "Don't worry, I can't die unless your brother does. I promised Vong Girl."

"You're staying alive only because of that?" Jaina muttered, trying not to react to the sensation of another Jedi death echoing through the meld.

"Hey, my initial goal was to go out fighting against the Vong, on Myrkr," Alema retorted darkly. "Hurt them as much as I can before meeting up with Numa again. That didn't quite work out so I needed to find something else to live for."

"Why not live for yourself? Because you actually _want_ to live."

Alema's green eyes lost even the manic gleam as she shook her head. The smile on her face chilling Jaina considerably. "Who says I do? Unlike you, Solo, I don't have anyone else in this galaxy who gives a damn about whether I live or die, so why should I?"

"Alema."

"Break time's over," Alema reactivated her saber and used the Force to launch herself in a spiraling leap. The Yuuzhan Vong defenders tried to track her, but couldn't react fast enough. She landed safely and soon Alema was a blue blur streaking through the barrage of death-inflicting weaponry sent her way.

Cursing once more, Jaina scrambled from cover and resumed her charge. As she did, she realized that Alema was making a conscious effort to stand out and draw the enemy fire, the Yuuzhan Vong gunners so concerned about the blue alien streaking towards them that they forgot about the less reckless Jedi behind her.

An artillery shell landed just in front of Alema, the blast sending the Twi'lek flying backwards. Jaina put on an additional burst of speed, using the Force to yank Alema out of the way of the follow-up fire and back behind another piece of cover. This cover happened to be a shattered piece of debris from the _Mon Sato_ that had embedded itself in the hillside after being thrown clear by the blast.

"You alive?" Jaina glared at the crispy Twi'lek.

"Being alive really does suck," Alema croaked out, groaning. She had twisted herself at the last second to avoid the brunt of the molten projectile, so instead of being burnt all over, was badly burned on one side of her body.

"That was your fault this time," Jaina pulled out her medkit.

Alema reached up with her good arm to push away her hand. "Save that for later. I'll live."

They were close enough to the top of the hill that they could hear the guttural voices of the Yuuzhan Vong defenders in the hilltop trenches above.

"Stay here, then," Jaina said, gripping her lightsaber. "I mean it, stay here."

"We're the only ones to make it this close to the top," Alema said hoarsely, the Force-ping sent out letting them know the truth of her words. "You going to take on the entire bunker by yourself?"

Despite the situation, Jaina couldn't help but smirk at the Twi'lek as she checked the charge on her blaster. "If you were me, would you be doing anything else?"

Alema laughed, then groaned in pain. "Nah. Ow, ow, ow. Burnt lung, really hurts. Just go, Solo. I promise to be a good girl and enter a healing trance. Have fun killing Vong."

Jaina gave Alema a two-fingered salute and readied herself for the final sprint. She felt Alema reinforce her through the Force, and she turned back to look at the Twi'lek. "Don't you need that to heal?"

"Not all of it," Alema breathed out raggedly. "Now take it before I change my mind."

Jaina released a slow breath and accepted Alema's reserve energy. It was a much needed windfall after all the energy they had both expended on the charge of the hill. She kept her eyes closed, allowing the Force to circulate through her body, through her cells that made up her muscles and nerves. The fatigue she had felt from the charge was a distant memory now. Each breath, in and out, restored more and more of her strength. Through the battle-meld, she felt those not in a position to help likewise send her their energy, and she incorporated that into herself. If the blades of the other Jedi couldn't reach the top of the hill, she'd embody their will, their determination to protect and defend the people of the galaxy. She would be their sword.

When Jaina opened her eyes again, the Force was swirling around her in visible streams, the pebbles and leafy detritus dancing in the artificial breeze.

"Kick Vong butt," Alema said encouragingly.

"I intend to," Jaina nodded. Rather than spring out from around her cover, she vaulted _over_ it, twisting and twirling just like Alema had done earlier.

The surprise yells from the hilltop let her know that the Vong had spotted her, but they were slow. Too slow. She landed in the middle of the trenchline that ringed the hilltop, her purple saber a blur. The warriors nearby had been equipped with projectile weapons, not amphistaffs, and had no way to defend themselves at such close quarters. Those who did manage to get shots off ended up blasting other warriors instead.

Jaina ducked and weaved around knife-thrusts and the few amphistaffs brought to bear, her purple saber flashing almost nonstop amid the mass of alien muscle around her. The blaster held in her other hand was just as lethal, delivering limb or headshots to anyone who dared get in her way.

A blastbug was hurled in her direction, and for a moment, her area of the trench was lit up in a bright fireball. The cloud of dust and smoke that followed made it impossible for anyone to see the results. Several warriors from nearby hesitantly edged towards the last sighted location of the Jedi, and became emboldened at the sight of no movement. But just as they dropped their guard, a beam of purple flared to life in the smoke cloud.

Yells of '_Jeedai_' went up as Jaina became a purple whirlwind that scythed through their ranks.

So much attention was being put on Jaina that the suppressing fire keeping the Jedi pinned against the hillside started to die off. The other Jedi took advantage of that and they too began to advance.

More yells issued from a nearby tunnel connected to the trenches. Jaina unhooked a thermal detonator from her utility belt and rolled it into the tunnel. Muted cries followed shortly before the blast lifted up the dirt atop the hill and sent a rush of dirt billowing out the tunnel opening.

The magma spitters released another volley in an attempt to halt the other Jedi advance. Jaina, seeing the projectiles arc high into the air, unhooked a second thermal detonator. The artillery teams were at the very top of the hill a few dozen meters away. But the position was still defended by another trench ring and armed Vong. Jaina activated the detonator's timer, waited until the appropriate moment, and with the Force, sent the detonator flying, took cover, and waited.

The detonator crested the earthen wall that protected the artillery teams and landed with a soft thud just as another round of projectiles were about to be fired. The artillery teams never even saw their death coming. The detonator exploded, the magma spitters exploded, and like a mini-volcano in its own right, a spout of molten rock blossomed out of the top of the hill. The second trenchline was inundated with the molten material, the defenders who hadn't died from the pressure wave of the blaster were incinerated and buried beneath rapidly cooling rock.

A quiet stillness descended on her part of the hill, and Jaina carefully emerged from her cover. The very top of the hill had gone silent, the rock fading from a yellow-orange, to a darker red, and then to black. Though some parts of the hill were still being defended, the defenders were fast being overwhelmed by the Force-using attackers.

Jaina pulled herself up out of the trench and carefully climbed her way towards the top. She turned her gaze at the nearby mountains, watching as more Yuuzhan Vong emerged like a hoarde of angry ants. Way more Yuuzhan Vong than initially thought, complete with fire-breathers and their giant siege-beasts. The whistling, roaring, and yelling were faint, but still audible even from where she was.

"This is Solo, the hilltop is taken. Requesting reinforcements to hold it."

"_Copy, Solo. Transports are fueled and waiting._"

"Stay below the egress of that Vong weapon and the plasma cannons. We just have to hold until the others can take it out. Solo, out." Tabbing the comlink off, Jaina reached out for her brothers. _It's up to you two now. _

**[=][=]**

Jacen made a mental note to never climb into something called a 'thermal heat vent' ever again. He was pretty sure that if it weren't for the Force, he and Tenel Ka would have been slow-baked. As it was, both were in their underclothes _still_ climbing down the sweltering vent. More accurately, they were stretched out like starfish, barefoot, their arms and legs bracing against the side of the unexpectedly smooth walls within the vent.

"Wryadra, how much further?" Jacen muttered into his earpiece. Their Yuuzhan Vong shaper guide was still outside, having informed them that he had no desire to be oven-roasted.

"_Have the walls gotten closer or further apart?_"

"Further."

"_Then if they are following standard shaper protocol set by the Third Cortex, approximately twenty of your meters to go. You have a three meter drop, and then the venting tunnel should become horizontal for the last seventeen meters._"

"And if they're not following standard shaper protocol?"

"_If this is another group of heretical shapers, then it will depend on the domain. The drop can be greater or shorter. Every shaping domain has their own quirks, and I have not seen enough to know which domain is involved here._"

"Great."

"_A reminder, the venting tunnel connects directly to the biots that regulate the base's power. The closer you get to the biot, the hotter it will get._"

"Any recommendation? I don't think Tenel Ka and I can take much more of this heat," Jacen said through gritted teeth. His muscles were beginning to tighten up and sweat was making it hard to hold his position. The Force may have prevented them from cooking, but it didn't prevent dehydration.

"_Closer to the heat-excretion orifice, the tunnel should be thinner. You can cut through it with your weapon._"

"Copy." Jacen ended the call. He removed the heated piece of technology from his ear and grimaced to himself. "At least now I can say that I've climb towards an animal's heat-excretion orifice."

Jacen glanced down to Tenel Ka and gave her a nod. Using the Force, Tenel Ka levitated a glow-stick from her utility belt, popped it, and let it fall. Seeing the bottom of the tunnel lining up with Wryadra's predictions, both Jedi couldn't help but feel a small surge of relief. Tenel Ka relinquished her position first, dropping the rest of the way and using the Force to cushion her fall. Through his bond with her, Jacen felt her extreme discomfort at the increased heat intensity. She made room and he dropped down after her.

He immediately understood her feelings. It was all he could do _not_ to pass out from the heat. Even with the Force, he could barely breathe.

_Let's move quickly_.

Tenel Ka nodded in acknowledgement, dropping down on all fours to crawl into the next portion of the tunnel. They crawled only for a few more meters before the heat became too much. Gasping for breath, they activated their lightsabers and cleaved through the smooth rock flooring. Fortunately for them whichever shaper group was in charge of the compound kept things to code. The flooring was less than a meter thick and easily gave way to their lightsabers.

They both dropped down, landing unceremoniously on hard, volcanic rock. The air felt infinitely cooler, and both lay where they were for a few long seconds, calling on the Force and their shared bond to reinforce themselves.

"_Are you alive_?"

"Still here, Wryadra," Jacen said, sharing a wan smile with the Dathomiri warrior next to him. "Where do we go from here?"

"_What do you see_?"

"We're in a hallway. Looks like a natural lava tube. Biots are growing along the wall. They look like vines, or blood vessels."

"_Is there a control qahsa nearby_?"

"Looking…wait, I see one."

"_Go in the opposite direction_," Wryadra directed just as Jacen and Tenel Ka started to approach the living computer. "_Qahsa are equipped with villips design to activate when someone passes._"

"Good to know."

"_Your proximity to the geothermal biots means you are near two locations. Since they are using the natural features of the volcano, then I am not sure how far, but you should be approaching either the living facilities or the power regulatory center._"

"We have a problem, there's a door, a big one, but before that is another one of those control qahsas so we can't get close. Do we backtrack?"

"_Describe the door. Is it a membrane type? Carapace type? Coral substrate?_"

"It's a big door," Jacen repeated bemused. "I'm not sure what it's made of."

Tenel Ka tapped her own comlink. "It contains three, partially overlapping sections. Matte purple and pink in color and opaque in nature. All three segments are round in shape and are about the size of an average human. There is another control node situated on the upper segment, currently in the middle of the door. The pieces do not seem attached to the tunnel wall, but instead are attached to something on the opposite side. Is that satisfactory?"

"_You're in front of the reinforced carapace airlock leading to the regulatory center_."

"It's still a door," Jacen said again.

"What course of action do you recommend?" Tenel Ka patted Jacen's bare shoulder sympathetically.

"_Cutting through the airlock is impossible. The carapace is made of the same material that makes up the outside of our starships. To open it, you will need to manipulate the nerve cluster on the door. Is the qahsa on the nearby wall connected to the tendrils you described?_"

"No," Jacen answered. "It doesn't look to be connected to anything."

"_Then the door can only be opened from the inside. On the qahsa, is there a biot that looks like several purple polyps_?"

"Yes."

"_Set your communication device on it_, _and step out of the way of the villip's perception_"

Jacen removed his earpiece and placed it on the designated spot. Almost immediately, the dormant villip on the organic computer twisted to life. A Yuuzhan Vong face appeared, it grumpily grunting several sentences. Wryadra's voice came over the earpiece, barking out several sentences in response. The Yuuzhan Vong face appeared to grow grumpier, but Wryadra was really letting the person on the other end have it. Eventually, the face disappeared, and the heavy doors retracted.

Jacen picked up the comlink again. "What did you say to him?"

"_Something is wrong. He was a mere initiate of Domain Phaath. When I demanded to speak to his superior, he told me that all others are obeying the will of the Supreme One himself. I told him that I was here on the Supreme Overlord's orders and that I would execute him should he continue to impede my progress._"

"Domain Phaath," Jacen said slowly as he and Tenel Ka stepped through the doorway. "They are the ones that made the voxyn."

"_Correct._"

"That explains why there were voxyn here then," Tenel Ka said.

The doors closed behind them. Neither knew exactly what to expect. Everything from a bunch of armed guards to a gathering of shapers with wicked deadly biots passed through their minds. What was actually there, however, didn't exactly live up to expectations. In a sprawling room full of gurgling, shifting biots and organic computers, there were only three Yuuzhan Vong present. All three appeared to be shapers, but the lack of living weaponry implanted on them made it hard to tell. That and the fact that they barely looked older than the two Jedi who were staring them down made the situation even more complicated.

As for the Yuuzhan Vong, all three were completely surprised by the sight of two nearly-naked, sweaty Jedi standing in the entrance way. One of muttered something to another, the other Jacen recognized as being the face on the villip. Said ineffective door guard flushed in embarrassment and snarled at the first. The third looked back and forth between the two, then at the two Jedi, then calmly walked to a nearby polyp couch and pretended to fall asleep.

"Hi, I'm Jacen Solo, either of you speak Basic?" Jacen asked with some pep.

The first of the two standing started for a table full of biots, but froze when Tenel Ka angled her lightsaber in his direction.

"Tizowyrm," the shaper croaked out, pointing to the translating biot.

Tenel Ka nodded her consent and the shaper picked up the small slug-like creature and placed it into his ear. The shaper shivered as it burrowed into him, and then looked back to the two Jedi expectantly.

"Can you understand me now?"

"I can," the shaper said carefully. "How did you enter the base?"

"Through the heat vent," Jacen gestured to his lack of dress.

"The heat vent? The gods must be on your side. We just performed a venting. If you were in the vent when we were flushing the system, you would have been incinerated. As it is, most living things will not live long within."

"Trust me, Tenel Ka and I know. What's your name and position in your domain?" Jacen asked, prompted by Wryadra.

"Keeg Phaath, shaper novice."

"And the nice man who opened the door for us?"

"He is Yesgr Phaath, shaper initiate."

"And the sleeping one there?"

Keeg made a face. "She is Rese Phaath. A shaper novice."

Yesgr chose that moment to let out another string of Yuuzhan Vong words, gesticulating widely at the living computers surrounding them.

"The honored initiate wishes to convey his displeasure at your presence in the heart of our compound," Keeg said, the tizowyrm keeping his voice monotone.

"We don't want to be here for long. If you can tell us how to disable the dovin basal weapon, maybe help us do so, we'll be on our way."

Keeg translated the request for the grumpy Yesgr, who responded incredulously. Keeg then gestured to the lightsaber held by the Jedi and answered back. After some back and forth, Yesgr folded his arms in front of his chest and made a noise of assent.

"What was that about?"

"The honored initiate asked if the two of you suffered heat stroke in your trip through the vent. I told him the two of you seemed quite serious despite your lack of armor, and pointed out that you could easily kill us with your light-swords. He then said that it was better to die for domain and for the Supreme Overlord than submit to godless blasphemers. I told him he was welcome to be first as the ranking shaper and he had a change of heart."

"Oh," Jacen couldn't help but chuckle. "So you'll help us?"

"We cannot completely disable the dovin basal from here," Keeg said. "What we can do is starve it of energy. It requires that energy to unleash its gravity wave. Without it, it can only fire once more. However, it will still be alive, and the others realize what is happening, they can override this center and divert power to it."

"When it is drained of energy, will we be able to hit it from orbit?"

"The sudden depletion of geothermal energy will induce a state of shock in the dovin basal. Its natural defenses will be delayed during that time," Keeg relayed after conferring with Yesgr. "But you will have one, maybe two shots before it wakes up again. If you fail to destroy it in that time…"

"I get the picture." Jacen tapped his earpiece to change frequencies. "This is Jacen Solo. Tenel Ka and I have found a power regulation room and can temporarily stun the dovin basal. The main drawback is that it will be able to fire its main weapon once more before that is possible. We need a direct hit, either a single shot or simulataneous strikes, otherwise the defenses will kick back into high gear."

"_Copy, Jacen,_" General Antilles' voice came over the channel. "_Let us know when you're ready and we'll worry about the rest. Antilles, out._"

Jacen tapped off the comlink, and then remembered something Wryadra had mentioned. "Novice Keeg, this is a big room. Where are the other shapers?"

Keeg's hands stopped manipulating the various polyps on the qahsa. "They…left."

"But to where?"

"I cannot say," Keeg said shakily. "I will help you destroy the dovin basal, but I will not betray those of my domain."

"It's okay, I'd never ask you to do that," Jacen said quickly. "Can you disable the energy flow to the creature now?"

Keeg manipulated the organic computers for a moment, and then blinked slowly. "It is done. You have maybe five minutes before any other monitory stations realize what has happened."

"This is Solo, commence attack on the dovin basal."

"_Orbital strike inbound. Get to cover_."

As the room shook from the distant pounding of the barrage, Jacen turned towards Tenel Ka with a grim smile on his face. He didn't like the fact that they had to kill a living creature simply because of what it had been grown to do, but they had little choice. But as he turned to Tenel Ka he saw her gray eyes widen. A flick of movement out of the corner of his eyes and he felt white hot pain shoot through his spine.

Jacen collapsed to the ground, the agony nearly blinding. Tenel Ka herself was a blur of motion, her green-hued lightsaber slicing through the air at the third Yuuzhan Vong in the room. Said Rese Phaath leaped backwards, her hands thrust outwards and firing off a barrage of razor-thin needles from the tips of her augmented fingers. Some of the needles hit Keeg and Yesgr, the two other shapers falling to the ground where they stood.

And at such close range, Tenel Ka couldn't avoid getting hit either. She stumbled as two embedded itself in her right thigh and another in her side. From the amount of pain echoing through their bond, Jacen detachedly surmised that those needles were what he had been struck with. Despite the debilitating pain, when Rese Phaath started to move towards him, Tenel Ka hurled her lightsaber out in an act of desperation. The viridian blade zipped through the air faster than the normal eye could follow. Rese turned around just in time for the blade to embed itself in the center of her forehead. A yank with the Force bifurcated the shaper initiate, and the blade started its return trip back to Tenel Ka. But the red-haired warrior Jedi, seeing the threat neutralized, passed out before the saber could reach her, and the weapon clattered noisily to the ground.

The pain was likewise too much for Jacen. As his vision swam, his eyes darted from Tenel Ka's unconscious figure, to the still forms of Keeg and Yesgr. Keeg had taken a needle to the neck and didn't appear breathing at all, while Yesgr had been pierced straight through his heart. Jacen tried to lift himself off the ground, but that proved to be a massive mistake. Agony rippled through him and he collapsed instantly. Just before he lost consciousness, he could have sworn his younger brother was looking down at him.

**[=][=]**

"Your situational awareness always did suck, Jace," Anakin grumbled. Unlike his brother and Tenel Ka, Anakin and those who had followed him had taken the scenic route into the base.

Their tour had been cut short, however, when Anakin had detected a rising threat in the Force in his brother's general vicinity. When the threat solidified, and Tenel Ka and Jacen's agony shot through the battle-meld, Anakin had sprinted the rest of the way towards his brother's location. This had the unfortunate side-effect of tripping several sensors and alarms, and the quivering of some of the biots in the bank of living computers indicated that the entire base was now on alert for intruders.

Kyp Durron, Ryza Tyreed, and Octa Ramis had joined Anakin's sprint into the room and were in the process of securing it. Meanwhile, Shaper Adept Nen Yim entered at a more sedate pace. They had entered the room on the opposite side of where Tenel Ka and Jacen had entered and needed to traverse its length to reach the downed Jedi.

"Nen Yim, they were hit by some type of barbed needle," Anakin said, examining the pincushion-like appearance of his brother's back.

Nen Yim noted the needles and shook her head in disbelief as she knelt next to Jacen. "You Jedi continue to surprise me. Though I don't know why anymore. Just one is capable of killing if it hits the right place. Four can deliver a venom dose powerful enough to stop the heart of a flame-breather. But seven…"

"You have the anti-venom?"

"Do I look like a walking medicine dispensary?" Nen Yim said flatly. "I'll have to synthesize one here."

"Hey, according to these villip readings, we're about to have a lot of company!" Ryza Tyreed called out, gesturing to the villip choir in the room. The choir was in the process of inverting and reverting as the various sensors in the hallway kept track of the people running past.

"Before you ask, we cannot move them," Nen Yim said to Anakin. "Any further movement may accelerate the spread of the venom. Here, inject this coagulant into the woman over there. It should further slow the venom's path."

Anakin did as directed and then summoned his brother's lightsaber into his hand. "How long will you need?"

"As long as it takes," Nen Yim sniffed. She made her way to the bifurcated shaper, produced a knife, and sliced off the biots on the tips of the dead shaper's fingers. "This particular biot delivers a retrovirus designed to make the victim more susceptible to the venom. It is one thing to keep your brother from dying, it is an entirely different thing altogether to keep him stable enough to move. As I said before, it is completely surreal that he still draws a breath given the number of barbs he has been struck with."

The other three Jedi had set up a makeshift barricade in front of the door they had come through.

"How do we close it?" Kyp asked Nen Yim.

"Nerve cluster on the left. Stroke the outer most one, and press, in this order, the middle nerve fiber, the second to the left, and the first on the right. Now be silent so I can keep your precious Jedi from dying of venom overdose."

The doors swung back shut with a squelching noise. Kyp activated his lightsaber and proceeded to then skewer the door control. "That should buy us some time."

Ryza and Octa each locked down another door in similar fashion. "There are just too many ways to get in here."

"_bzzt…copy!_"

"Say again?" Kyp said into his earpiece.

"_Do…zzt…copy?_"

"I'm reading you, but you're breaking up."

"_The…not success…impossible to reach…Secondary defenses…casualties…_"

Anakin went to the array of living computers and saw a cognition hood and control pod attached to one of them. He then noted the tizowyrm in the ear of the dead Yuuzhan Vong. He extracted the worm, placed it into his own ear, and started for the control pod. "Cover me."

"Hold on contro…Anakin, wait," Kyp said, torn between Anakin and the message he was trying to receive.

But Anakin was already climbing into the pod and attaching the cognition hood onto himself. Almost immediately after, the entire bank of living computers thrummed and chirped, bioluminescent glows dancing all across its organic mass.

"Receiving up-to-the-second battlefield reports. The orbital strike wasn't entirely successful," Anakin's voice came from the living computers. "A secondary planetary-defense-rated dovin basal is in the dome under the weaponized one. The weaponized dovin basal was badly injured in the first strike, but still living. It can no longer fire until it heals from its wounds. The planetary defense one is fully operational and shielding the weaponized one from further damage."

"Can you do anything about it?"

"No, this station isn't a part of the network connected to the shielding dovin basal. We're going to have to go there and neutralize both it and the weaponized one ourselves."

"Your brother and Tenel Ka need immediate medical evac," Kyp disagreed, while Nen Yim began administering an anti-venom from one of her own biots. "With the weapon out of commission for now, we should pull out while we can."

"We don't take this opportunity now, then that weapon can cause serious damage to our fleet," Anakin slid back out of the pod and removed the cognition hood. "If the Vong show up with a fleet of their own, they can deny us access to this side of the planet and reinforce this location. That makes the deaths of the nine Jedi who died drawing away the Vong a waste."

"Kyp, I'll go with Solo and Nen Yim," Ryza Tyreed volunteered. "He's right in that we need to deal with this now. You and Octa take our sleeping beauties back to base and report what we've learned."

"Ryza," Kyp started to protest.

"Kyp, I joined the Dozen to help protect the Jedi Order from the Vong. We let this weapon recover, a whole lot more people than just Jedi are going to get pasted," Ryza said firmly.

"Fine, just...watch your back," Kyp gritted out.

"You worry too much," Ryza rolled her eyes.

"Solo," Kyp addressed Anakin.

"Master Durron?"

"The Dozen looks out for each other. I want the both of you back alive after this. Got it?"

"Of course," Anakin said tonelessly. "I haven't finished tearing the Vong down yet."

"These two are safe to move now," Nen Yim voiced neutrally. "If we are to leave, we should do so now."

The Jedi glanced about the large room as the angry yells of Yuuzhan Vong filtered through the blocked and barricaded doors. Then Kyp and Anakin saw something that would help their exit-strategy. They looked to one and other, and at the same time said, "I have an idea."

One of the doors they had barricaded began to shudder, as if explosives were being lobbed against it. A few seconds later and it blew apart into tiny shards and Yuuzhan Vong warriors let out challenging roars as they charged in. But when the warriors filled the room, the only thing they found were the corpses of the three Shapers that had been left to operate the qahsas.

"_Find the Jeedai_," the lead warrior barked. "_Find them and kill them in the name of the Yun'o!_"

"_Do-ro'ik Vong pratte!_"

Anakin, Ryza, and Nen Yim heard the responding yell echo through the narrow tunnel they were crawling in. Said tunnel was a lava-tube that hadn't been designed part of the room, but whether the base had been created in a rush, or it had been a deliberate choice, the tunnel had remained unplugged. The fact that it was a relatively small tunnel that fully-armored Yuuzhan Vong had no chance of crawling through might have played a factor as well. Whatever the reason, the team wasn't going to question their luck.

"Hey, Solo," Ryza said softly as they continued their crawl. She was bringing up the rear, with Nen Yim at the point position.

"Tyreed?"

"The Vong, do you hate them?'

"No."

"No?"

"Hating takes too much energy," Anakin answered tonelessly. "Besides, it's in their name."

"What?"

"Yuuzhan _Vong_. They consider themselves children of their deities. In a big way, that's what they are. They're children lashing out at anyone who disagrees with them. Children who believe in fairytales and fiction. Who'll look for anyone to blame for their problems as long as it isn't themselves. It's stupid to hate children. How about you? Do you hate them?"

Anakin glanced over his shoulder when Ryza didn't respond immediately. When their eyes met, she shook herself from whatever memory she had lost herself in and nodded. "I do."

"You do?"

"Not in the way that you're thinking," Ryza offered him a tired smile. "I look at them and see so much potential. Their biotechnology is lightyears beyond anything we have in this galaxy. Their will to survive…if any other race in this galaxy had to go through what they did, they'd never have made it. I hate them because they can become so much more than what they are now. I hate them because they'd rather follow leaders that'd send them to their deaths than use that potential for good. I hate them because they've brainwashed themselves into believing that pain and suffering are the only way they can get through life."

"But you joined the Dozen," Anakin said with a frown. "A group that kills as many Vong as possible. You guys even destroyed that shipwomb in at Sernpidal."

"Is that what you think the Dozen actually is?" This time it was Ryza's turn to frown. "Is that why you and Rar joined us? To kill Vong?"

"You said you joined to protect the Order from the Vong. How else are you going to do that except by killing them?"

Ryza closed her eyes and let out an angry breath. "Don't assume you know my reasoning, Solo. This war has hurt me the same way it has hurt so many other Jedi. This war has caused the Order to take a gut-check, a real look at itself. What does it mean to be a Jedi? The Vong are slaughtering Jedi out there, turning the galaxy against us, making members of the Order question the Grandmaster. Kyp's initial squadron _was_ to take the war to the Vong, to avenge those who have died. This Dozen is focused on protecting people and ideals. I joined the Dozen because I wanted to make the Jedi Order see that we can still go to war and be Jedi. The Jedi Code is meant to be a guiding principle. And the way I see it, as long as we embrace those principles and not the actual words of the code, we can still be Jedi in our hearts. When I said I wanted to protect the Order from the Vong, I meant that I wanted to make the Order wake up and fulfill its purpose in this galaxy as its protectors and caretakers. Not hide away and let the Vong pick us to pieces. And definitely not to advocate a genocidal war. You can protect without killing."

"And if the only way to fix something is to get rid of it?" Anakin asked.

"Isn't that up to the Yuuzhan Vong?" Ryza retorted. "Like I said, I hate that they bow down to a leader who is only looking out for himself. Hopefully, as Jedi, we can give the Yuuzhan Vong people the agency to judge those who lead them. We have no right to be judge, jury, and executioner, but we do have a right to protect ourselves and give others the strength to protect themselves as well."

"You _Jeedai_ talk a lot," Nen Yim grumbled from the front. "You are also arrogant and assume much."

"What do you mean?" Ryza asked.

"Solo sees us as ignorant savages in need of 'enlightenment'. You see us as pitiable, oppressed masses in need of protection from ourselves. I don't know which one is worse," Nen Yim hissed out disdainfully. "My people don't _need_ the _Jeedai_ to help us in any way. We don't _need_ outsiders coming in and telling us how to live our lives. Without truly understanding us, you think you can just come in and impose your way of living on us simply because you think you know better? Unbelievable."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ryza said apologetically.

But Nen Yim wasn't nearly done. "You seem focused on the flaws of my people, so let me enlighten you with some facts. My people know how to co-exist with the worlds we live on. The people of this galaxy drain their worlds dry, move on to the next, and kill those who get in their way. My people are united around the idea of the greatness of our race. Every act we do is to better our chances of survival and see to it that the Yuuzhan Vong survive. Your people are fragmented, can't go a year without trying to start a war with each other. Even those of the same race fight over power and fame, caring only about their individual selves. Those that lead us may sacrifice us to further their own goals, but those goals are in line with the empowerment of our people. Your leaders betray the people they serve with the merest hints of more money and power. So tell me, _Jeedai,_ in all your infinite wisdom, are either of our societies better than the other?"

Both of the Jedi were silent at that, and Nen Yim nodded stiffly and continued her crawl through the lavatube. A few minutes later, Nen Yim judged that they had reached an appropriate distance and motioned to the ceiling. A lightsaber-opening later, and the trio was shimmying out onto another coralline floor.

"A Shaper's laboratory," Nen Yim noted, gazing about the room.

"Yeah, but where are the Shapers?"

Just like the control room they had come from, the supposedly very important room was not at all as populated as it should be. In this case, there wasn't anyone in the room at all.

"Maybe we got lucky?" Ryza said cautiously. "Your Vongsense telling you anything, Solo?"

"Nothing here but the biots," Anakin said after communing with his lightsaber's lambent crystal. He opened his eyes and pointed to one of the doors to the room. "But there are a lot of people on the other side of that door."

The trio approached the door and Nen Yim stroked the nerve cluster to open it. When the doors slid open, a cacophony of sound assailed them. Orders were being barked out, reports were shouted, plasma turrets roared, explosions shook the cavern and caused small pieces of debris to fall from the ceiling. Teams were hurrying to a caved-in portion of the cavern and were working with rock-eating biots to save those trapped beneath. Others still were in specialized pods directing base defenses through cognitionhoods. More Yuuzhan Vong tended to a dovin basal as large as a small starcruiser, adjusting various nutrient feeds and stimulating various parts of it. There were shapers, warriors, intendants, Shamed Ones, all moving about in a frantic rush.

Until someone noted Nen Yim with the two non-Yuuzhan Vong behind her. A shrill yell went out, and a deathly silence filled the room as all eyes turned on the trio.

"We need a new plan," Anakin deadpanned.

Ryza blinked wildly. "You think, Solo?"

A bulky warrior pushed his way forward and let out a string of Yuuzhan Vong, aggressively gesturing at Nen Yim as he did. In a completely passive-aggressive way, Nen Yim responded in patient, even tones, which only seemed to infuriate the bulky warrior.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Ryza muttered to Anakin.

"He thinks we're her slaves and is wondering why she hasn't gone with the rest of the Shapers to the other facilities," Anakin replied.

"Wait, you can understand him? When did you learn Vongese?"

Anakin turned his head so Ryza could see the tizowyrm still embedded in one ear. "Really helpful thing."

Ryza then replayed what Anakin had explained. "He said 'other facilities'? As in more than one base?"

"Seems like it. Nen Yim is trying to bluff her way past him by insulting various parts of his anatomy."

"Slave," Nen Yim barked out, motioning to Anakin.

"Shaper?" Anakin said in a completely unenthusiastic response.

Nen Yim backhanded Anakin and in the process of dragging him back up to his feet, slipped something in his hand. "This warrior offends me with his stupidity. Kill him."

Anakin gave her a 'I can't believe you' look, to which Nen Yim responded with a 'don't be an idiot and do it' look.

Anakin took in a breath, time seemed to slow, and in an instant, he flicked his wrist out. One of the barbed spikes that Nen Yim had extracted from Tenel Ka and Jacen whished through the air. The bulky warrior's head jerked back, the spike having hit him in the throat just before the start of the warrior's vonduun crab armor. The warrior staggered backwards, choking and gasping before his legs gave out. The entire room stayed completely hushed as the gasping warrior twitched on the ground, once, twice, and then laid still.

Nen Yim made a dismissive motion to Anakin, who stepped back to a bemused Ryza. The shaper then barked out another string of Yuuzhan Vong.

"Basically saying that if they didn't have the braincells to realize an emissary of the shaping goddess was in their midst, then they were all too stupid to live," Anakin paraphrased for Ryza.

"Yeah, I am definitely not getting her mad again," Ryza muttered. "What's she saying now?"

"Telling them that Yun-Shuno will pardon them for their stupidity if they realize how insane it was to stay here and die. That giving their lives for a battle already loss disgraces their domains and makes them unworthy to be in the presence of the Yun'o. She's then telling all of them to retreat to the other facilities so that they can live to kill _Jeedai_ another day."

Those in the giant cavern all looked at Nen Yim, but the shaper adept didn't even flinch. When another loud explosion rumbled outside, they all seemed to make up their minds and began to stream out of the room.

When the entire cavern was cleared, Ryza gaped at Nen Yim in astonishment. "I can't believe that worked."

"It shouldn't have," Nen Yim looked pensive. "The one is charge wasn't a warrior of any significant rank. A rough equivalent to your corporal-rank. Everyone else was lower than he was."

"Even the shapers?"

"They were all initiate rank and lower," Nen Yim confirmed. She moved to the large dovin basal and fiddled with some of the organic controls. After a moment, she shook her head in disdain. "They barely knew how to keep this creature from collapsing under its own weight."

"Is that the shielding dovin basal?" Anakin asked.

"It is," Nen Yim sent him an inquisitive look. "The tizowyrm is not built for humans. When it sensed you did not have the appropriate genes, it should have released a toxin into your ear that would have rendered you comatose."

Anakin held up his lightsaber. "I was using the lambent crystal inside my saber as an artificial buffer. Basically created a 'false' ear for it to rest in. I'm not getting word-for-word translations, but I am getting the overall meaning behind the words thanks to my Vongsense."

"And you are still the only Jedi capable of sensing my people through the Force?"

"As far as I know," Anakin returned neutrally. "Tahiri was starting to get the hang of it until she died over Myrkr."

Nen Yim made a noncommittal sound as she manipulated the dovin basal interface before her. "Do you think other Jedi will learn?"

"I bonded with the lambent before harvesting it, Tahiri was shaped," Anakin absently moved to another set of living computers. "I think it takes a certain mindset, and a bit of your biots, to have the potential."

"We could always insert slave-seeds into the other Jedi. There is no easier way to bond a non-Yuuzhan Vong lifeform and biot than that."

"I can't see any Jedi going for that," Anakin said dryly. "No, wait. Maybe my brother might be crazy enough to try that route. He's all for the esoteric and animal-based side of the Force."

A squawking from the villip choir drew everyone's attention.

"Go ahead and answer it," Nen Yim gestured. "I have my hands full trying to keep this base from being consumed by a singularity."

"Won't whoever's on the other end be a bit confused by my none Vong-face?"

"They'll live."

Anakin rolled his eyes and stroked the necessary part of the villip to cause it to stiffen. The face that the villip formed, however, was immediately recognizable.

"Nom Anor," Anakin said darkly.

Surprise showed on the Intendant's face, before melting into a thin smile. "_Anakin Solo_."

"How's life?" Anakin said mildly.

"_Better now that I know where you are._"

"Please come here in person. I want to introduce you to my lightsaber," Anakin chuckled mirthlessly.

"_I have no need to do that. You've taken the base a lot quicker than anticipated, but it served its purpose._"

"Of course, that's what all losing bad guys say."

"_Die well, Anakin Solo. Die in the name of the Yun'o._" Nom Anor continued to sneer at Anakin. But when nothing happened, the sneer gave way to confusion.

"Performance issues?" Anakin said casually, his eyes darting to where Nen Yim was working on the dovin basal with increasingly frantic movements. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell your fellow despots how impotent your threats of doom and gloom are."

Nom Anor glared at Anakin and then his face disappeared from the range of the villip and the villip made a sighing sound as it inverted once more.

"Solo, get over here," Nen Yim panted out, sweat pouring down her face. She had multiple tendrils from the dovin basal attached to her face and hands, and she was hurriedly moving one nerve cluster and then another.

Anakin raced across the cavern to her side. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put on that cognition hood and activate the void defenses on my command. If not, several dozen kilometers are about to be swallowed up by a singularity."

"What can I do?" Ryza called out.

Nen Yim made an annoyed huff. "Stand next to the dovin basal and look useful. We'll give you credit for saving the others if we make it out of this."

"I'm in," Anakin announced, the tendrils of the cognition hood latching on to the base of his skull.

"Neural link confirmed. Trigger the defenses in three seconds. Two. One."

The entire cavern shook violently as what sounded like a very loud vacuum cleaner roared to life just outside the rocky walls.

"Again, in five seconds!" Nen Yim said, her voice strained. "Now!"

This time a good section of the rocky wall caved in to reveal an almost transluscent, pearl-like coral wall. Light from the afternoon sun streamed through the thinner parts of the wall.

"Alter the angle of the void defenses by thirty-two degrees," Nen Yim barked out. Then, just in case Anakin didn't know how to do that. "Imagine the void defenses triggering at that angle, I'll send the necessary confirmation permissions."

"Done."

"You're connected to my brain through the nerve links, you don't have to say anything," Nen Yim rattled out. "Trigger the defenses now!"

This time, when the singularity activated, there was a much different whooshing sound. This was immediately accompanied by the sound of crashing and exploding rock.

"Adjust angle by another thirty-two degrees. For the next activation, disconnect from the dovin basal as soon as you send the command," Nen Yim breathed out. She began removing some of the connection to the giant creature. "If you're still connected, your brain is going to fry. Seven seconds."

The time passed absurdly slowly for seven seconds. The moment the time came, Nen Yim let out a yell, then promptly ripped the last of her connections to the dovin basal from her body. This had the effect of ripping bloody chunks from her arms and sides of her head. Not that she seemed to care. The Shaper threw herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms. Anakin likewise hurled the cognition hood from his head, leaving bloody cuts from where the tissue had been embedded into him, and dove to the ground as well.

"Flatten down and brace yourself!" Anakin yelled at Ryza.

Ryza dropped just as the sensation of all the air being sucked from the room nearly imploded her lungs. The next few seconds passed in utter terror. If she lived long enough to have kids, she'd now be able to tell them what it felt like to be centimeters away from the event horizon of a miniature singularity spawned directly above her. She also made a mental note to never volunteer to follow Anakin Skywalker and any shaper crazy enough to follow him, ever again. Whatever the duo had planned, the planetary-defense type dovin basal opened up a defensive singularity directly above them. Air, debris, boulders, pretty much everything within its radius was vacuumed up within the blink of an eye. The scariest thing was the absolute silence in which it happened. Without any air, no sound traveled. The only thing Ryza could register was the entirety of her surroundings quite literally disintegrating all around her.

And then the terror was over, the singularity gone, air rushing back in.

Ryza let out a hoarse gasping breath, and felt only slightly mollified that Anakin and Nen Yim were doing the same. She felt Kyp Durron's panicked senses through the bond they shared and mentally sent him reassurances that she was alive and in one piece. The second part of that reassurance was only confirmed after patting herself down a few seconds after the message was sent. But once she managed to ascertain her wholeness, the reality of what had just happened set in.

It wasn't quite hard to miss. She, Anakin, and Nen Yim were on the ground in a tiny circle of land adjacent to the dovin basal. That circle of land was the top of a narrow pillar several dozen meters high, and was the only thing intact within a two-kilometer-in-diameter crater.

"Solo," Ryza panted out.

"Yeah?"

"The next time you detonate a black hole _right _above my head, we are going to have a problem," Ryza panted, wide-eyed.

"To be fair, this was Nen Yim's idea," Anakin laughed genuinely. He could hear both Alema and his sister yelling at him through the Force, and it only made the situation all the more humorous to him.

"Would you rather we be a part of this crater and the blast zone was ten kilometers wide?" Nen Yim huffed, likewise trying to catch her breath.

"Not complaining," Anakin shook his head. "I was scheduled to serve refugees breakfast in a soup-kitchen this morning. Ending the day right under a singularity sounds about right."

"Look on the bright side," Nen Yim drawled to Ryza. "We got rid of the weaponized dovin basal and destroyed this base at the same time."

"What worries me is that there are other bases on this world," Ryza exhaled slowly. "And if we have to take them down the same way, we're going to lose a lot of people."

"Hopefully by then your leaders can come up with a better plan than detonating a void defense singularity at its origin," Nen Yim replied. "I'm not quite ready to personally see if the gods truly exist or not."

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N:** Posting to motivate myself to write more…Discovered translated Japanese/Korean/Chinese to English webnovels and have been binging on all sorts of fun stories (300-2000+chapters long) instead of writing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation Day Eight_

Jacen's eyes opened in astonishment, unable to believe what had just happened. He had been meditating as was usual, once again trying to feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. Like the many times before, he fully expected to fail, to find the Yuuzhan Vong slipping away from his comprehension. But this time, this time had been different. A giddy excitement ran through him as he tried to recreate the mindset that he had been searching for. He had once again been reaching out, sensing the surroundings through the Force. The trees, the animals, the sentient beings, they all pulsed loudly, weaving together in a fabric of life all around.

And then, what did he do?

Jacen evened out his breathing. He sensed the voids in the Force where Yuuzhan Vong existed. He had attempted to delve into them. Tried to discern their nature. All living beings were within the Force. The Yuuzhan Vong were living. He had to find some way to bridge the gap, to understand why Jedi couldn't feel them.

To understand why Anakin could.

Again Jacen pressed on, searching the shadowy voids in the Force. Like the many times before, however, nothing. He frowned. What had he done? How had he sensed them only moments earlier? It was a maddening quest, to be so close, to know the answer he was searching for was right there in front of him.

His door chime rang.

Jacen exhaled in frustration, withdrawing his senses back into himself. But just as he was about to open his eyes and get up to answer the door, he felt it once more. The voids becoming tangible. The Yuuzhan Vong resonating in the Force. The door chimed again, and Jacen lost his concentration.

"What is it?" Jacen said a bit more forcefully than he meant to.

"Jacen, we have a meeting. Command thinks they've found other Yuuzhan Vong bases," Tenel Ka stated from the other side of the door.

Jacen let out a sigh and abandoned his meditation in full. "Alright, give me a sec."

Absentmindedly, Jacen tried to reach out to feel the Yuuzhan Vong one last time. He shook his head and got to his feet. The Yuuzhan Vong had become voids of wrongness once more. He opened the door and a pale-looking Tenel Ka greeted him with a concerned look. He knew he couldn't have looked much better in her eyes.

"I'm alright," Jacen smiled faintly. "You know me, getting lost in my thoughts again."

"You were told to take it easy," Tenel Ka's displeasure clear in her voice. "Not to stress yourself out."

"I know. I know."

It had taken two full days and the combined efforts of Master Shaper Wryadra and Jedi Master Cilghal to bring the both of them back from the brink of death. The fact that Jacen had received nearly triple the dose as Tenel Ka also meant that he had been that much closer to death. A fact that had displeased Tenel Ka greatly. It was only Nen Yim's timely administration of anti-venom that had saved their lives. Even then, both of them remained extremely weak physically, and neither the Jedi Master nor Master Shaper Wryadra Rin knew if there would be further consequences down the line. The biot used to perforate Tenel Ka and Jacen had also injected a Yuuzhan Vong retrovirus to make their bodies more susceptible to the venom. Said retrovirus had bonded to their immune system, and given that no one had survived such high doses of venom before, no one knew what to expect.

"If you know, then use your brain and turn thoughts into action," Tenel Ka scowled, the two walking side by side down the hallway of the base.

"I promise, no more meditations of that sort until I'm better," Jacen placated. "How have you been feeling?"

"_I _have been in a healing trance since yesterday," Tenel Ka answered stiffly, letting Jacen know he wasn't quite off the hook.

"Tenel Ka, I'm okay," Jacen tried again as they reached a T-shaped intersection in the hallway. Unfortunately, his body decided to betray him in that moment. A sudden feeling of weakness washed over him and he missed his next step. His legs gave out, and if it wasn't for Tenel Ka's quick reaction, his head would have bounced off the duracrete ground.

"Yes, you truly seem 'okay'." Tenel Ka helped him back to his feet.

Jacen took a moment to catch his breath, surprised at finding it so labored. "Okay, maybe I could have spent an hour or two longer in a healing trance."

"What makes you say that, my friend? You said you were okay."

Before base security could find the corpse of Jacen Solo, murdered by biting sarcasm, a new voice sounded from behind them. "Jacen?"

Jacen and Tenel Ka turned and saw Anakin, Alema, and the Jedi members of Kyp's Dozen in the hallway.

"Just got a bit lightheaded," Jacen said with a faint smile.

"You look like you just ran a marathon, up a mountain, on a heavy-gravity world," Kyp spoke up. "The healing trance didn't help any?"

"I…errr…I'll enter another trance after the briefing."

"Your Solo being just as stupid as mine is, Tenel Ka?" Alema said with a fake smile, jerking a thumb to Anakin.

"It's a genetic defect," Tenel Ka said coolly.

"I apologized for opening a giant singularity above my head without you being there. How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"For as long as I feel like it."

"Great."

"Next episode on Teenage Jedi Angst, will they or won't they," the voice of Ganner Rhysode joined in. He, Jaina, and Rogue Squadron were approaching from the opposite direction. "Stay tuned for the answer. Now for our regularly scheduled briefing."

"Jacen?" Jaina said in concern, noting her brother's pasty, sweaty complexion.

"Don't you start too," Jacen said, holding up a hand. "Let's just go to the briefing."

"Hold on," Anakin spoke up. "Jace, if it's the Vong retrovirus, maybe I can help."

"You don't have to, Anakin. I just need to get more rest…" Jacen started, but then sensed the glare of his twin through their link, as well as the slight increase in pressure on his arm from Tenel Ka. "But sure, do what you can. It'll be embarrassing if I pass out during the briefing."

"We'll see the rest of you at the briefing," Anakin said to the others with him. Kyp nodded and Octa and Ryza followed him. Alema, however, stayed. "Alema?

"The last time I let you off on your own, you destroyed a mountain with a black-hole," Alema said coolly. "Go do you brother-bonding thing. I'll wait right here."

"Tenel Ka, you can go with the others," Jacen said as Jaina and Rogue Squadron started down the same hallway as Kyp and the others.

"You definitely need a healing trance. You've become mentally impaired," Tenel Ka stated, her tone matching Alema's. "In case you haven't realized, the only reason why you are standing, is that I am holding you up."

Jacen blinked and realized that was indeed the case. "Oh."

"Have a seat," Anakin motioned to the wall. "Tenel Ka, you too. You're not looking all that hot right now."

"I have not fully recovered and your brother is heavier than he appears," Tenel Ka commented as she set Jacen down, and then sat down next to him. "What do you intend to do, friend Anakin?"

"Well, it's a Vong retrovirus. Maybe I can use my Vongsense and see if it's doing anything more." Anakin sat on the back of his legs. "From what Nen Yim explained to me, it's designed to weaken the host."

"Master Cilghal and Wryadra said they couldn't do anything more because it's bound to our cells," Jacen voiced.

"Yeah, well, neither of them can do what I can do, can they? Now, deep breaths and link up."

Jacen closed his eyes and established an active link with his younger brother. At the same time, he could feel Tenel Ka doing the same. "How _do_ you sense Yuuzhan Vong in the Force, Anakin?"

"I use the lambent crystal in my lightsaber as a filter," Anakin's voice seemed to come from a distance. Due to their bond, Anakin could sense Jacen's reason behind the question. "You've been trying to sense them?"

"For a while. I was able to make a small breakthrough just before the briefing was called."

"How are _you_ trying to sense them?"

"Stretching out my senses, locating the pockets in the Force where there isn't any," Jacen started.

Anakin's mental laugh echoed through their bond and stopped Jacen's explanation. _"Sorry, Jace. But you're not going to ever connect with them by looking at the absences in the Force. That's like trying to find a shadow in the dark."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Jacen said, slightly annoyed by Anakin's tone.

_"Look, most of the Jedi think that the Vong don't exist in the Force. Why? Because when they reach out, they don't feel them. This makes them think that there's something wrong with the Vong. But is it the Vong's fault we can't sense them? It's not like they deliberately go out of their way to not exist in the Force."_

Jacen absorbed what Anakin said and his expression fell. It was a viewpoint he had cultivated for a while now, and hearing his brother confirm it was a little disheartening. "It's not them, it's us,"

_"Yeah,"_ Anakin's thoughts reverberated in Jacen's head.

_"Then how was I able to…I don't know how to say it…get a glimpse of the Vong?"_

_"Not sure exactly, but I'm not surprised," _Anakin said, drawing them all out of the shared mental space and back to reality. _"The retrovirus did a number on your immune systems. Because it's spread out throughout your body, you were probably subconsciously using the Vong genetic material as your filter."_

_"Will I be able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong too?_" Tenel Ka asked curiously. Due to her lack of closeness with Anakin when compared with her bond to Jacen, her thoughts came out in a whisper.

"It might be a bit harder," Anakin said aloud as he finished up. "You didn't get as high a level of that retrovirus so it's not as dispersed through your body. But I'm sure with practice and stubbornness, you can probably get to the point where you'll at least get a split-second head's up. When we have the time, I'll try and help you out."

Jacen started to stand, slightly surprised to find himself not as drained and weak as before. He reviewed everything that went on through their bond and was startled to find that Anakin had sent the both of he and Tenel Ka a whole lot of rejuvenating energy. "Anakin. Thanks. We'll probably take you up on that other offer when there's time."

"You and Tenel Ka better get to the briefing before Jaya thinks we've killed each other."

"Right, thanks again."

"Thank you, my friend," Tenel Ka inclined her head. Both she and Jacen headed down the hall and disappeared into the appropriate side room.

"Need help standing, Solo?" Alema asked wryly, leaning against the wall with her arms folded in front of her.

"Yeah," Anakin grimaced.

Alema rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Do I need to ask what you did?"

"Something unnecessary probably," Anakin leaned heavily against Alema. "I still can't affect Vong material with the Force, so I just dumped a speederload of energy into their bond to give their non-infected immune cells a boost. Even if I could do something with the infected cells, if they want to sense Vong, it would be better if I didn't do anything. "

"Can I go get myself infected by a Vong biot so I can sense them too?"

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"I'm serious."

"Why?"

"Why what? Isn't it obvious? I can't keep my promise to Vong Girl if you can go places I can't."

They stopped in front of the door to the briefing room. "Alema, I get it."

"You don't," Alema whispered softly, causing him to look from the door to her in surprise. "You really don't, Solo. You've never been alone in this galaxy. You have no idea how scary it is to be alone in this galaxy."

Sensing the change in Alema's mental barriers, Anakin discarded his first comment, and then his second. "Look, I'll talk with Nen Yim and the other Shapers. Maybe we can come up with something that isn't life-threatening."

"It won't matter if it is," Alema smiled bravely, shifting so that Anakin could stand on his own two feet. "I'll go wherever you go, Solo. Even if it kills me."

"Alema…"

The Twi'lek, however, had already repaired her mental barriers and had her usual, sardonic smile in place as she tabbed the door panel. "Come on, Solo. We're already fashionably late."

Unable to say what he was thinking, Anakin forced a smile of his own into place and nodded. He looked over to the waiting audience. "Sorry about the wait."

"It's okay," Wedge Antilles returned.

Sitting to his left was Mara Jade Skywalker, whose piercing gaze went first to Anakin, before homing in on Kyp. Kyp, realizing that the former Emperor of the Hand was glaring at him, studiously avoided making eye-contact. He grinned weakly at Anakin as the younger Jedi took the open seat next to him. "So, Solo, you got things under control?"

"I'm managing. What'd Alema and I miss?" Anakin whispered as the briefing resumed.

"Plan of attack," Kyp muttered. "Scans by Lando's modified probe-droids revealed possible Vong bases. We're going to try to hit all of them at the same time within the next few hours."

"The sun's not even up yet, what's the rush?"

Kyp motioned to the holo-display, his expression sobering. "The Vong fleet everyone was expecting finally popped up. They're sitting two jumps away from the system but don't seem to be advancing any further. Analysts think it's the vanguard for a much larger group we haven't yet found."

Anakin glanced at the numbers on the display. "That's just the vanguard?"

"Yeah, now you know why we're rushing. If the larger fleet meets up with that group, coupled with the planetary forces, we're all well and truly forked."

**[=][=]**

The cool pre-dawn air rushed through the open doors of the hangar, swirling the various oily scents about. For the inner pilot in Jaina Solo, the smells were familiar, almost comforting. She was currently in the cockpit of her X-wing running pre-flight diagnostics and reviewing the battle plan when she saw a trio of very un-New Republic fightercraft coast across the runway. She had to do a doubletake. She knew only one pilot who flew around in a _Nssis_-class Clawcraft who would be crazy enough to land on Borleias given the present situation. The Clawcrafts skillfully piloted themselves into the docking arms extending from the hangar used by Rogue Squadron and Kyp's Dozen, further accelerating Jaina's heart rate and throwing off her train of thought.

Force Spike, the three squadrons of fighters from the Chiss Ascendancy headed up by one Jagged Fel, had been involved in the rescue on Garqi and the defense of Ithor. It had been provisionally assigned to the _Ralroost_, but when Jaina and Ganner had joined Rogue Squadron, force Spike was nearly half-way across the galaxy due to the politics of Coruscant's fall. According to scuttlebutt, Jagged had had to return to Chiss space to personally give a report on the situation of the galaxy. Since that time, Force Spike and the Chiss Ascendancy as a whole, had withdrawn their presence from the greater galaxy. Just why three Clawcraft happened to appear on the eve of the battle confused Jaina to say the least.

The Clawcrafts were met by maintenance droids and other techs, the pilots emerging from the spherical cockpits with practiced ease. When the pilots removed their helmets, it was as Jaina suspected. Two of the pilots were Chiss and the other was the square-jawed Jagged Fel himself. She only realized she was staring when Jagged's dark gaze flicked up at her and one eyebrow arched in question. He said something to the two Chiss with him, and their red gazes strayed briefly to the seated human female.

Both Chiss were female, tall, and strikingly attractive from a purely analytical standpoint. What caught Jaina's eyes was that the two wore different uniforms. One wore the standard CEDF black pilot's jumpsuit, her shoulder-length hair tied back in a single ponytail. The second Chiss pilot wore her shoulder-length hair loose and had on a burgundy jumpsuit with black flashes. Given the complicated Chiss politics, Jaina briefly wondered what could have caused Jagged to leave with three squadrons and come back with only three fighters. Speaking of the other pilots, whatever Jagged had said to them had them passive-aggressively staring Jaina down in a very judgmental way.

"Going to introduce your friends, Major Fel?" Jaina called out, arching a challenging eyebrow in turn at the two women.

"Lieutenant Solo, this is Lieutenant Shawnkyr Nuruodo of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, my XO," Jagged motioned to the pilot in the black jumpsuit first and then to the one in the burgundy jumpsuit. "And this is Commander Hess'irolia'nuruodo of the Nuruodo House Phalanx. Lieutenant, Commander, this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo of Rogue Squadron."

"The three of you have arrived just in time for a party," Jaina said casually. "We're two hours out from being scrambled for another fight. Care to join us?"

"Our orders are not to get involved with the …"

"We will," Jagged cut off his XO. Then he turned to his XO. "We can hardly give a practical report to the Ascendancy if we do not observe the defense of this world first hand."

Jaina's eyes darted back and forth between the three Clawcraft pilots, sensing many unspoken things at play. She forced herself to smile and she tilted her head. She didn't have time to think about that at the moment. "Great. I'll forward you the reports so you can read up on the situation while your fighters are refueled and rearmed."

"That will be appreciated, Lieutenant Solo."

"You're welcome, Major Fel," Jaina returned. Only to realize she was smiling like some love-struck school-girl. She mentally cursed and quickly schooled her expression into something she hoped was more professional.

Jagged and the two Chiss with him headed into the hangar's break-room, and Jaina just sagged back into the chair of her fighter. She tried to purge her mind of thoughts about a certain dark-haired, brooding, well-built, very skilled pilot with minimal success. Yes Jagged Fel was attractive, with a gaze that seemed to see through her no matter how many emotional barriers she threw up between them. But after Tahiri and Zekk, Jaina wasn't about to let anyone get close to her like that again.

"It's a purely physical thing anyway," Jaina grumbled under her breath, holding up her datapad.

"What is?"

Jaina jerked in her seat, her lightsaber flying into her hand. Looking out her cockpit and next to her fighter, she scowled at the speaker. "Blast it, Durron! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't. I was going to my fighter," Kyp motioned to an X-wing that was across the way from hers. "I need to perform a final check on both that and your little brother's fighter. Your aunt promised me that if I let Anakin pull any stunt as stupid as the one he did two days ago, she'd toss me into the first singularity she came across, piece by piece. Which, in my opinion, is completely overkill and very dark and unnecessary."

Jaina couldn't help but chuckle at that as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt. "Don't worry, I really doubt my brother can beat what he did."

"Are you trying to jinx me, Solo?" Kyp groaned. He hopped up so he was seated on her fighter's S-foil. "You might as well ask 'what could go wrong' while you're at it."

"I'm not that daring," Jaina shook her head. She set her datapad down, giving up for the moment on the thought of getting any work done. "What do you want, Durron?"

"I felt a lot of conflict in your thoughts and thought I'd come over and see how you're doing."

"You should stay out of my head then."

"Hey, I know better than to try and read a teenage girl's mind," Kyp held his hands out. "But you were practically broadcasting."

"I wasn't," Jaina denied feebly.

"Looks like Jagged is on his way here," Kyp motioned.

When Jaina whipped her head around in the direction and saw no Jagged, she immediately turned back at Kyp and willed him to spontaneously combust. "Jerk."

"Jaina."

"There is no way I'm talking about my feelings with you, Durron. No offense."

"None taken," Kyp chuckled, but he remained where he was.

"I'm not looking for any sort of relationship, romantic or otherwise."

"Never said you were."

"And this is hardly the time to start anything like that anyways."

"Yeah, saving the galaxy comes first and all that."

"Exactly. And it's not like he's going to just abandon his duty to his family and his people. Or that I can abandon my duty as a Jedi and member of Rogue Squadron and follow him to the Ascendancy."

"Of course."

"You're not being helpful."

"I thought you weren't going to talk about your feelings."

"I'm not," Jaina glowered.

"What do you do for fun, Solo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fun, you know? That thing that relieves stress, is supposed to be enjoyable for all involved, that one does on their spare time."

"I know what fun is. Believe me, Rhysode's dragged me to so many squadron activities since I've joined that I'm surprised they're not tired of me."

"Fun isn't supposed to be forced," Kyp said dryly. "The way you phrased that, it sounds like Rhysode frequently kidnaps you and forces you to enjoy the company of others."

"Just get to the point, Durron. I have the battle plan to review."

"Look, you're not interested in relationships, I get it. But you need to find some way to relieve all that stress that's building up."

"Vaping Vong normally helps."

Kyp threw his hands in the air. "Force help me, between you and your brother…Look, you have a 'physical' interest in Jagged. An interest, I can tell you as a member of the male half of the race, he most certainly will return…"

"Wait a minute. Kyp, are you saying that I need to get laid?" Jaina said incredulously as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm only saying that too much stress is a bad thing and people tend to have more fun if they do things together. You two enjoy each other's company. If you and he want to go that route…"

"Hey Kyp," the voice of Mara Jade Skywalker echoed through the suddenly very small hangar.

Jedi Master Kyp Durron froze where he was looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Smiling weakly, he very slowly turned to see Mara standing next to the nose of Jaina's fighter, arms folded in front of her. "Master Skywalker. Didn't see you there."

"Would that have made a difference in what you were saying?"

"Saying? What? I don't know what you're talking about." Kyp hopped off of Jaina's fighter and began backing away from Mara.

"So I was just imagining that you were encouraging my niece to engage in sexual activities?"

Kyp winced at the word 'sexual'. "Yes? Probably? Look, I really need to start prepping my fighter. Oh, and making sure that Anakin's is in perfect condition. Talk later?"

"Durron, there you are!" Ryza Tyreed said in exasperation, coming into the hangar from a side door. "You're a real jerk leaving me and Octa to fill in those expenditure reports."

"Hey, I was on my way to check on our fighters when I felt Jaina was in trouble. I was just giving her some friendly advice."

Ryza glanced to Mara and Jaina for confirmation, both of whom in turn gave Kyp matching arched-eyebrow looks. "What about?"

Kyp looked pleadingly at Jaina, shaking his head and mouthing 'please'.

Jaina grinned wickedly at him in turn. "I _was_ in a rut, that's true. So he told me I should have more fun."

"Oh?" Ryza began to smile fondly at Kyp

"Yeah," Jaina said airily. "He recommended I get laid and that I had a body, he, as a member of the male half of the race, had a physical interest in."

"Oh." The smile became forced.

"Yup, and apparently his idea of fun is something people do on their free time that's enjoyable for all parties involved and helps relieve stress. Given how carefree he is, he must take his own advice a lot. All truth, honest."

"That is thoroughly evil, Solo," Kyp grumbled, visibly flinching at the look Ryza leveled at him.

"You do realize that perving on a girl who's sixteen years younger than you is considered illegal in many systems," Ryza said, her smile now murderous.

"I wasn't perving on her, I was talking about how her and Jagged should hook up a…" Kyp trailed off because one of the two Chiss pilots had emerged from the break-room and had froze upon hearing her commander's name.

"What about the commander?" Shawnkyr said with cool professionalism.

"Solo, don't do it. Chiss don't have a sense of humor," Kyp said in a hushed whisper

"But you said I should have more fun."

"I take it back."

"Can't do it. As an impressionable young Jedi, I have to take the advice of my much wiser superior."

"That wasn't really advice. If I were giving you advice about relationships, I'd use Yoda-speak," Kyp said desperately. "You know, something like, 'if bottled up urges you have, rock his world you should. A happy ending everyone will have.'"

"Exactly, Jagged's her commander. She should know."

"You're really going to tell her that I told you to sleep with her CO?" Kyp answered in a whisper, but the nature of the hangar meant that the sound of his voice echoed to the Chiss pilot.

"Major Fel has no interest in such activities while on duty," Shawnkyr immediately said in clipped tones, her voice becoming glacial. "He is a member of the Chiss Ascendancy and will act as its representative at all times."

"See, he's taken," Jaina deadpanned, wondering if her heat-signature could be seen from orbit without any sensors.

"Come on, Durron," Ryza said darkly, gripping a handful of Kyp's flightsuit and not too gently tugging him towards their squadron's section of the hangar. "We need to do some preflight checks to make sure your next bright idea doesn't blow up in our faces."

Shawnkyr gave Jaina another stare of disdain before proceeding to her Clawcraft and extracting a datapad from it. The Chiss pilot then walked stiffly back to the break-room, never giving Jaina another look, before disappearing through its sliding doors.

Jaina just leaned forward in her seat, letting her flight-helmet thunk against the steering column. "Can you just forget you heard all of that, Auntie Mara?"

"I think it's better for our collective sanities if I did," Mara said with a mirthful chuckle.

"It's not funny."

"You're right, it isn't."

"You're still laughing," but this time Jaina couldn't help but smile and chuckle along with her aunt. "Did you need something?"

"Your mom and dad are really worried about you and Anakin," Mara said gently. "Luke and I are too. We've seen too many good people start down the road the two of you are at. Most of them aren't around today."

"Aunt Mara," Jaina's own expression softened. "I…"

Mara held up a hand. "As poorly worded as Kyp's advice was, he has a point. Don't think I failed to see how you're now pretending that everything is under control. I know an act when I see one. You're keeping too much bottled up."

"It's not like I can afford to let that stuff out," Jaina muttered, averting her gaze. "I just have to tough it out."

"Find someone, Jaina," Mara said firmly. "It doesn't have to be me, or Rhysode, or even Jagged. But find someone to vent to. You want to be optimal? The only way you can do that is by sharing your burden. Keeping it in, toughing it out, will only break you in the end."

"It seems to work for Ganner."

"Ganner's mind-tricked himself into thinking everything is okay," Mara snorted. "He's over forty years old and acts half his age. That ought to tell you just how great his methods are. The other main difference is, he doesn't put the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders."

"Aunt Mara…"

"Search your feelings, you know I'm right," Mara said gently. "Just think on it, and then do something about it."

Jaina bowed her head again, staring at but not seeing her fighter's controls. "I will."

"Be safe out there, and watch Anakin's back," Mara said.

"I will," Jaina repeated. She smiled wanly at Mara. "Thanks."

Mara returned the smile warmly. "That's what awesome aunts are for."

**[=][=]**

While Jaina was sorting out the feelings she didn't want to be feeling, Anakin was sorting out an issue much of the New Republic forces on Borleias were hesitant to touch. Namely, just what to do with the few dozen or so shapers and defecting Yuuzhan Vong warriors that he and Jaina managed to scrounge up on Coruscant. Sure they had helped the New Republic during the fight for the Yuuzhan Vong base with the ship-killing dovin basal, but at the end of the day, most of the New Republic forces and Jedi couldn't get around the fact that these people were still Yuuzhan Vong. The shapers and warriors had all been given a separate wing of the base and for all intents and purposes, were on 'house arrest' unless needed. The elite soldiers and squad of YVH droids guarding the door to the wing were a testament to the uneasiness everyone felt toward their 'allies'.

"Jedi Anakin Solo. Jedi Alema Rar. Scientist Danni Quee, here to meet with the High Priestess and the others," Anakin stated to the YVH droid manning the door controls.

"Identity confirmed. Access granted," the droid intoned, triggering the doors and allowing the trio to pass. The doors slid shut behind them.

"I really need to tell General Antilles that having YVH droids guarding Yuuzhan Vong is a huge insult to them," Danni muttered, shaking her head.

"It's for their own safety so infiltrators can't get through to silence them," Alema replied dryly. There was no missing the sarcasm in her voice, nor her lack of empathy.

"Just why did you come with us?" Danni asked, looking over the Twi'lek dubiously.

"I need to make sure Mister I'm-going-to-detonate-a-singularity-over-my-head here doesn't do something even more stupid."

"I'm in the New Republic headquarters, how can I possibly do something more stupid than that?" Anakin protested. When Danni arched an eyebrow at him and Alema simply folded her arms in front of her and glared him down, Anakin held out his hands. "What?"

Any further bullying of the famed Anakin Solo was put aside when the sound of footsteps echoed down the otherwise empty hallway. The hallway itself had been stripped of anything electrical. In fact, apart from a single room, the entire wing of the base was devoid of any machinery or anything that might offend the more traditional Yuuzhan Vong shapers. Natural sunlight filtered through the open doorways in the hallway, providing a dim ambiance that gave an 'unoccupied' feeling to the entire place.

"High Priestess Ekyse, Senior Priest Qoshan," Danni greeted, adopting a Yuuzhan Vong posture of deference.

"Danni Quee, you return once again," Qoshan sounded almost amused.

"Yes, Senior Priest. Thank you for greeting us personally. I once again have to thank you for convincing the shapers to work with me on the villip-signal detector," Danni said respectfully.

"It was Wryadra who did most of the convincing," Qoshan said evenly. "I merely introduced the two of you."

"Even then," Danni's expression became more solemn. "How are Czalpak and the shapers and warriors who fought alongside the Jedi?"

"Some have succumbed to their injuries," the High Priestess spoke up, her own voice subdued. "But thanks to the _Jeedai_ who brought them back, I was able to send them off to Yun-Ne'shel and Yun-Yammka's side."

"They're fighting with us. They still believe the gods exist?" Alema interrupted almost incredulously.

"Some sought the gods' forgiveness, some accepted their fates without a word," High Priestess Ekyse bowed her head. "Others…they died wondering why."

"Why?" Alema questioned.

"Why they fought in the first place," Ekyse whispered. "Why they first fought of Shimrra, then for the _Jeedai_. Why they fought at all. They came to this galaxy believing that home had been found. Wanting nothing more than to cast off the endless strife of millennia past and finally be at peace. They did not expect that, even in death, the peace they were looking for never existed. They died asking me if their fate would be that of all Yuuzhan Vong."

"What…what did you say?" Alema's voice lost its hard edge.

"What _should_ I have said!?" Ekyse looked up fiercely, the blue eye-sacks beneath her eyes flaring with her emotional outburst. "They died fighting Yuuzhan Vong. Fighting at the side of _Jeedai. _Fighting for a government that keeps us locked up in this part of your base! If we leave, we're treated with suspicion, cursed at, hated. We can't return to Shimrra either because a fate worse than death would await us. I heard that the Bothan race wants to completely wipe out all of my people. If the New Republic ever gets the upper hand in this war, what will you _Jeedai_ be able to do to stop them? Already the galaxy hates you, turns you over to Shimrra without hesitation. Yuuzhan Vong fight and die, whether it's for you or Shimrra, our fates continue to remain the same!"

"High Priestess…" Danni started.

"Don't interrupt me!" the teenaged holy girl snapped. "I have been among your people now for almost two months. At first I thought that the offer Jaina Solo and Wryadra presented on Coruscant would be a boon for my people. A way out of all the suffering and death. Maybe the reason why Anakin Solo said the Yun'o didn't exist is because he had proof. That he had some way to stop this cycle of war that continues to destroy all the Yun-Ne'shel has created. But what has happened instead? Nearly half of those who came with me from Coruscant have died and we are no closer to stopping this war than before! Danni Quee comes here to work with the shapers to invent things to help your people kill my own. How is that different than if we had been under Shimrra? Tell me, what has changed? What should I have told those who died with despair in their eyes! Died with their last hopes shattered! What should I have told them, _Jeedai _Rar! Answer me!"

Rather than retreat, Alema's green eyes flashed dangerously and she advanced out of the sunlight streaming in from an open door and into a shadowy section of the hallway. Her voice became more acidic. "You really have some gall, Priestess Vong. You're upset that this war isn't over? That your people are dead? News flash, your people started this war! People are cursing you? Big surprise! Countless billions, trillions even, have suffered because of your people. You think a few dozen dead Vong who've had a change of heart is going to balance that out? Planets are gone, families destroyed, lives ruined. Anakin lost the person he loved! I lost my sister and my master to those monsters! You want to know what you should have said to those scarheads that died crying their hearts out because their dreams didn't come true? Really? You should have told them that they should have either died sooner or died killing more Vong! Better yet, you should have told them that their entire Domains should have packed up and left this galaxy when they had the chance! I couldn't care less whether your gods exist or not. Those who died won't be the first or the last. If you really want this war to end, help us kill the Vong sending the other Vong to their deaths! Help us give the galaxy a _reason_ to keep your people alive. I learned a long time ago that this is a cruel, cruel galaxy and that nothing is truly free. You want to live, you have to pay for it in blood!"

Alema ended her rant panting heavily, a hand actually gripping her lightsaber with such a force that her knuckles were white.

"Alema," Danni said softly, her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight as she placed a hand on one the Twi'lek's shoulders. "She's just a kid. A sheltered kid who has just seen and experienced the results of war personally, for the first time. Before this, the closest she ever got to the frontlines was when Jaina saved them on Coruscant and brought them back to Hapes."

"She can consider it her wake-up call then," Alema gritted out, her hand slowly releasing its grip. She shrugged off Danni's hand. "Forget it. I'm not going to waste any more words on her."

The raised voices had caused a commotion within the Yuuzhan Vong wing of the base. After all, the High Priestess was their de facto leader in place of an actual command structure. Those who hadn't fought on the frontlines or were able to stand had filled the hallway, their bulky forms shrouded by shadow or illuminated by the sunlight. Their expressions were mixed, some scowling, some stoic, some ashamed.

Alema met their eyes unflinchingly, the pain and hurt she had suffered because of the war clear in her fiery green gaze. "You all really want to make a difference in this war? Start calling all your friends, family, domain, whatever. Tell them to ignore Shimrra and his cronies. They can bunker down on a deserted world, help us fight, heck start up a dance troupe and ignore the rest of the galaxy. But as long as they're fighting for Shimrra, death is the only thing they can look forward to in the future."

"It will be hard to convince them of that given the New Republic's situation," Nen Yim made her way to the front of the crowd, Wryadra a few steps behind her. "Your government is crumbling, your military is retreating in all sectors, and the _Jeedai_ are stuck here waiting for death. Unless things change for the better, no one will believe that Shimrra's way is worse than your own."

"About that," Anakin spoke up for the first time. "I might not be able to do anything about the government or the military. But I can definitely change that last part about the Jedi. Only, I'm going to need your help. Wryadra's too."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to need you to grow something for me," Anakin said carefully. "We'll start out with twelve as a test run. But if it works, I'm going to need a lot more it. The sooner you can get it done the better."

"I am intrigued."

"Not here though. Danni, Alema can you work with the other shapers to fine-tune Danni's stuff. I need to have a chat with Nen Yim and Wryadra."

"Solo."

"Don't worry. We're just going to be in the secure room. If what I have in mind works…let's just say I'm not the type to wait around to die."

**[=][=]**

Several hours later, ships from Fleet Group Three stationed themselves at various positions all around Borleias. At the designated moment, they opened up on targets all around the planet. The Yuuzhan Vong in the bases below had no means to defend themselves against the sustained barrage. Even though void defenses flickered to life to protect some of the targets, they were promptly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of destructive energy thrown into it. Though it seemed like several lifetimes to those under fire, the actual attack only lasted for a few minutes. When the guns went silent once more, Borleias was dotted with a handful of new, glassy craters and missing a few mountains.

Wedge listened to the reports coming in from the background, a hand on his chin in thought as he gazed out at the Borleias jungle surrounding the base.

"Confirmed, all targets hit and neutralized," Tycho said, coming to stand just behind Wedge.

"And the base we've left alone?"

"Ground penetrating scans say that any survivors are en route. They started evacuating before our ships began their bombardment so we definitely have a leak here. Iella's hopping mad about that by the way."

Wedge couldn't help but smile faintly at that. Iella might be petite in size, but her determination and hatred of losing were nearly unmatched. They were two of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. "Wraith Squadron already being ordered around?"

"Yup, but Iella promised Kell he could blow things up, so he's happy."

Wedge exhaled slowly. "So what are we looking at in terms of surviving ground forces?"

"Provided that there isn't _another_ Yuuzhan Vong base we've missed, our analysts say there's about twenty to thirty thousand Vong still on the planet. Probe droids tracked at least five thousand fleeing from the targeted sites, and we know the base we've left alone is comparable in size to the ones the Jedi took out."

"And their fleet?"

"By all accounts, they should have already arrived in system by now, but we've seen no sign of them since they last triggered the sensor beacon," Tycho reported. "This is probably another expected move on their part."

"Have Kre'fey stand by," Wedge said with a frown. "I know we want to draw out this fight, but the enemy forces aren't behaving like we've expected them to. Hiding, avoiding direct engagement, that's not like them. The local commanders have to be receiving orders from someone much higher up."

"Do you think they've changed tactics because of Hapes and Coruscant? Having two holy fleets fail and the Jedi blow up a religious ceremony has to have shaken the masses."

"There's no doubt about that. Any major loss will make the leadership looking even more out of favor of their gods."

"You're planning something."

"It's not a plan I want to implement," Wedge admitted to his longtime friend. "But it might be necessary."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We need to not just lose, but hand the Vong a string of victories or one major one," Wedge muttered. "Make them abandon that caution so they revert to form."

"That definitely doesn't sound good for our people."

"Can you let Iella know that if she identifies any spies in our base to leave them alone?" Wedge asked, turning away from the window.

"I can," Tycho raised an eyebrow. "Planning to feed them false information?"

"In a way. Also, can you contact Han and Leia for me? I don't want them to get the wrong idea about what I have in mind. Oh and get Luke and Mara in here for me too, I need to borrow some of their best and brightest."

"This plan just keeps sounding better all the time."

Wedge smiled faintly. "There's more. How many ships can we avoid to lose without actually affecting our combat readiness?"

Tycho blinked owlishly before likewise smiling and shaking his head as he began to understand his friend's plan. "Wedge, just to let you know, you're really terrible at losing."

"This time I'm trying really hard, so that should count for something."

**[=][=]**

Even after hearing the plan multiple times, having read the actual orders, Jaina still couldn't believe it. It had to be the most ridiculous plan ever thought up of by someone who wasn't named 'Solo' or 'Skywalker'. But at the same time she could see the genius in it. It was precisely because it was so ridiculous that she knew it would be successful. Or it better be, given how she and the others with her would be deliberately trying to get themselves killed.

The various Jedi involved in the insane plan had only just returned from their myriad of missions to vape the numerous Yuuzhan Vong bases on the planet when the new orders were sent down the line. Orders that, on first glance, had looked like a joke. But upon powering down their fighters, the Jedi found themselves redirected and then clustered together in a briefing room, with Wedge Antilles himself giving the briefing. How Wedge managed to maintain a straight face throughout it all without the help of the Force impressed Jaina immensely. In no time at all, Jaina found herself once again getting ready to take off for another mission. A mission that, for all intents and purposes, was doomed to fail.

On further reflection, Jaina could only shake her head and power up her X-wing. Her specially modified X-wing that was designed so that if it detonated, the explosion would look _really_ impressive. Her specially modified X-wing that had the bare-minimum in features and wasn't designed to last one engagement. Her modified, one of twelve specially made X-wings, made 'just for Jedi,' because it would be suicide for anyone else to pilot it.

It had no shields, no hyperdrive, minimal weaponry, and it didn't even have a pilot's chair. It did have two extra fuel tanks where the hyperdrive once sat, a warhead bay full of volatile explosives, and a detachable short-range comm-system. In essence, someone up the chain of command—see Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu—had been inspired by the suicide coralskippers at Hapes and decided it'd be a good idea to strap Jedi to a mechanical equivalent.

"_I know, it's crazy. Even I wouldn't have been able to come up with something like this_," Anakin chuckled over the private channel as he sensed her thoughts.

Jaina flipped another switch more vigorously than she had intended as she glanced at the equally modified X-wing to her immediate left. "They do know how hard it is to survive getting shot down in the first place, never mind getting shot down deliberately while strapped to a bomb?"

"_Apparently General Antilles is counting on our Jedi reflexes to pull us through._"

"Someone needs to explain to all the non-Jedi people that the Force doesn't exactly work like we want it to all the time."

"_Don't feel bad, we're getting shot down right alongside the two of you,_" Ganner Rhysode said in a very unenthusiastic manner.

"_No sweat, Rhysode. Just act like you're going to die. You're good at acting right?"_ Alema chimed in.

"_I bet you're happy with the all black dress code, Rar,_" Kyp Durron remarked, referring to the special-issued flightsuits they had been issued. They were blast-resistant, designed to mask their life-signs, and were made of a stealthy material that could fool even optical scanners.

"_I'll be happy when it becomes standard issue all the time,_" Alema returned brightly.

"_Why did we get roped into this, Kyp_?" Ryza asked.

"_Because a certain Jedi Master promised insta-death should I let anything happen to her niece and nephew._"

"_That's why __**you**__ were roped into this,_" Octa Ramis pointed out. "_Me and Ryza have nothing to do with your repeated lapses of judgment._"

"_Because I'm your beloved commander and where I lead, you follow_."

"_You're about to lead yourself into one of my fists, Durron_," Ryza mock-grumbled. "_And I'll follow it up with the other._"

"_Hey as long as none of you actually receive fatal injuries, I'll be content_," Tekli cut in.

"[_How come you get to avoid getting shot down again_?]" Lowbacca complained to the healer.

"_They haven't made an X-wing cockpit modified enough for a Chadra Fan to pilot one,_" Tekli retorted.

"_I heard that Wraith Squadron managed to modify a TIE Fighter for an Ewok. Though I don't know how reliable that story iz,_" Tesar hissed.

"_Still, I'll pass. Getting shot up and injured is your guys' thing. Not mine._"

"I can't believe we're going to make some random Yuuzhan Vong field commander famous," Jaina sighed, looking mournful as the light that signaled the mission was on activated. She pulled on the hood of her modified flightsuit and took a moment to adjust to the sensation of the silicon-like inner liner that covered her entire head and face. Optical sensors placed over her eyes, however, gave her an unobstructed, enhanced view of her surroundings. "Here we go."

"_This is Jedi Commander Ganner Rhysode to base. My squadron is green across the board. We're ready to hunt for that last Vong base, and finish this once and for all._"

Jaina smirked, shaking her head at the pompous righteousness Ganner injected into his voice. He had been selected as the leader in part because of his performance on Coruscant, but also because no one else believed they would be able to convincingly play the role. He was broadcasting over a 'secure' channel that any spy worth a credit or two would be able to decrypt if given the time. To all those following the action, they'd see a single squadron of X-wings lifting off from the base on Borleias with the sun setting behind them.

Jaina continued to debate her own sanity in the meantime. Their course would take them directly over the Yuuzhan Vong base. There, her squadron would 'unexpectedly' sense a lot of Yuuzhan Vong in the region and relay the information back to control. What happened after greatly depended on what the Yuuzhan Vong would do in response.

The sun had already disappeared behind the horizon when they reached their destination. The formation they were in was a standard V-shape, with Ganner of course being the lead. It was also Ganner who sent the warning back to the base.

"_Central, this is Jedi Commander Ganner Rhysode. The superior Jedi senses of myself and Anakin and Jaina Solo have detected something off in the following coordinates. We are sweeping lower to confirm what we have sensed. Hopefully the Vong are down there cowering like the impotent vermin they are. I have to say, if they're religious in any way, their gods are probably disgusted by their behavior._"

Jaina mentally face-palmed. Though it was all pre-planned, she highly doubted making already grumpy, hiding Yuuzhan Vong warriors feel any grumpier would bode well for anyone.

"_We've got movement_," Anakin reported over the private channel. He then switched to the 'secure' line. "_This is Anakin Solo, I see something down there. I'm going in for a closer look._"

Jaina sighed and tabbed her own comm-system. According to the plan, she and Anakin had to make their positions easy to spot in case the random Yuuzhan Vong field commander was _really_ incompetent. "I copy, Little Brother, I'll join you for that flyby."

While the other X-wings held their V-formation, she and Anakin broke from it and descended lower.

"_Say, Jaina,_" Anakin continued over the 'secure' line. "_Which Domain do you think is hiding down there? It can't be the more accomplished ones like Carr or Shai._"

"Even if it was, it wouldn't matter," Jaina answered, almost laughing as she read the script. It had been crafted by Wraith Squadron— and after Alema had lectured the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel, the Yuuzhan Vong on their side had added their own two credits—to anger any incompetent warrior into action. "The guy stationed down there has to be very insignificant with next to no honor. When we hit this spot from orbit later, he'll die with no accomplishments to his name and be a stain on his Domain's history."

The hidden plasma-cannon emplacements all seemed to appear at once. The second Jaina saw it, the first thought that went through her head was 'that's a lot of guns'. Apparently she and Anakin were _really_ successful in angering said random field commander. Her second thought was more along the lines of 'oh, sithspit…'.

_Now,_ Anakin's thought echoed through the battle-meld.

Jaina immediately pulled the 'ejection' handle at the same time the cannons opened fire, and then tucked her arms against herself. Rather than have the canopy blow out and her non-existent chair propel her away from the doomed craft, a hatch beneath her opened up and unceremoniously dropped her out of the fighter. Barely a fraction of a second later, said fighter was engulfed in a blast so bright that it was as if the entire sky had lit up.

Jaina put all her Force powers into shielding herself as the pressure wave from the blast, shortly followed by the ball of flame, overtook her rapid descent. Even when those passed and the debris from her fighter rained down all around her, she still had to focus. She redirected her Force-shielding towards her feet as the jungle below caught up with her terminal velocity. She plummeted through the foliage, silently cursing all the while as branches cut at her flightsuit and sent her pinballing all around.

She hit the ground hard, her breath leaving her. Through the battle-meld she could feel Anakin's own awkwardly painful descent and hear the rest of the plan play out more or less as drawn. 'Enraged and grief-stricken' by hers and Anakin's death, several Jedi would ignore the commands of the valiant Jedi commander and swoop in in attempt to avenge them. One by one, they'd be shot down until only a few remained to retreat and tell of the horrifying mission and the 'crafty and dangerous' field commander that dwelt inside the base.

The next few seconds were punctuated by impressive explosions that turned the 'assault' on the base into a firework-like show. In addition to Ganner, Alema, Tesar, and Lowbacca all perishing due to their hubris, the famed Jedi Master Kyp Durron would similarly meet his end. Octa and Ryza would then play the heartbroken-lovers role over the comm-channel and meet the same fate.

Jaina's amusement grew as each of the downed Jedi survived their untimely demise. Though she was a little burnt, scratched, and partially deafened by having her fighter blow up right above her, she could only shake her head and wonder. How exactly was the field commander going to handle the prestige of killing so many Jedi?

**[=][=]**

Wyrpuuk Cha was impatient. Despite the promise of war, Nom Anor and the Supreme Overlord had yet to grant him permission to engage the enemy fleet. Any queries into the matter were met with the same response. He was to await the renowned Warmaster Czulkang Lah and take no action until then. The Warmaster himself had likewise cautioned Wyrpuuk against any 'reckless' and 'unnecessary' movements that would jeopardize the safety of Domain Cha's battle fleet. It was something that didn't sit well with Wyrpuuk.

Though Czulkang's achievements were undeniable, the father of Tsavong had been in decline ever since Tsavong had usurped the position of commander of all Yuuzhan Vong forces. Even if Czulkang held the title 'Warmaster,' it was out of respect for his contributions to the people and not a reflection of his actual rank in society. The grizzled amphistaff had as much power as a regular fleet-commander and had not truly fought in the current war apart from a few mop-up operations.

The competition between warrior domains was common place. A victory against a skilled enemy could elevate one's domain to the very ear of the Supreme Overlord himself. With Domain Lah currently holding that position of great prestige, they were involved in all of the planning and the allocation of forces. If another domain should begin to rival them in influence, Domain Lah could easily assign that domain guard duty. The best all the other domains could hope for was a catastrophic failure on behalf of Tsavong; a failure to such an extent that there was no doubting his incompetence. Barring that, to be the second or third most powerful domain was considered acceptable for the time being.

Wyrpuuk knew his domain was in the middle of the pack. Unlike some of the lesser domains stuck with guard duty or assigned convoy protection, Domain Cha was strong enough to have an actual battle fleet. It wasn't a small fleet either. With over three million warriors and close to thirty capital ships, they had defeated enemy fleet groups and planetary defenses, and crushed refugee convoys and their pathetic escorts with laughable ease. True there were much larger warrior domains, such as Carr, Choka, Lah, and Shai to name a few, but Domain Cha was not insignificant in any way.

However, due to their position, it only took one misstep, one defeat, and domains closer to their size would seize the moment to turn Domain Cha's misfortune to their own benefit. Chief among those who would delight in Domain Cha's demise was Domain Kraal. A rival of Domain Cha since before the days of traveling through dark space, Domain Kraal was similar in size and strength but ranked higher in prestige. A bulk of Domain Kraal's ground forces were stationed on Borleais. Their fleet deemed worthy enough by Czulkang that they made up one of his fleet's attack wings.

Wyrpuuk had been chosen by his domain's leadership to be the commander of their forces, essentially holding the future of their domain in his hands. He _couldn't_ fail now. Not with all the Jedi and heroes of the New Republic stationed on Borleias, ripe for the reaping. Yet Wyrpuuk saw his chances of elevating his domain slipping away the nearer Czulkang approached. Saw the favor he had built up through his string of victories vanish like a candle being snuffed out. Yun-Yammka was fickle in that way.

"Message from Borleias!" The villip operator announced. "Garrison Commander Hao'hin Kraal reporting!"

Wyrpuuk left his command chair and did his best not to show his annoyance. Only a few hours earlier the garrison commander had called to report that the New Republic had destroyed all but one of his bases on the planet. It was information that hardly surprised Wyrpuuk. 'Skilled commander' wasn't exactly something mentioned in the same breath as the name Hao'hin Kraal. Garrison commander Hao'hin was the sort to delegate responsibility and then take credit for the victories of others. Privately, Wyrpuuk doubted that the mind-bogglingly rotund commander could even find his own backside with a mirror and several _tsup_ helping him. There was a reason, after all, why Domain Kraal had left the man on a planet full of enemies without any reinforcements.

Just the sight of the obese garrison commander's villip image made Wyrpuuk recoil. "What is it now?"

"_Rejoice, the Jeedai Jaina and Anakin Solo are dead!_"

Wyrpuuk kept his face frozen as he tried to digest the impossible message. "What?"

"_As was Yun-Yammka's will, my forces have obliterated the starfighters flown by two of the three Solo children. Among those killed were seven other Jeedai who had been with them. My spies are still decoding the transmissions, but among those that have fallen to my might is the Jedi Master Kyp Durron!_"

"You…are certain?" Wyrpuuk said slowly, suddenly feeling like throwing up.

The villip image of the garrison commander relayed his predatory smile and three chins. "_My spies have already reported that the mother of the Solos has isolated herself on the base in grief. Those watching the other Jeedai_ _all say that their suffering is great! I have already reported this to the Executor and Warmaster Tsavong Lah and thought you should hear the news as well._"

In other words, he was boasting and rubbing his victory in the face of Domain Cha, Wyrpuuk surmised. His desire to murder the corpulent braggart had now reached new levels. "Yes, praise Yun-Yammka for your victory."

"_My people are already working to take advantage of the Jeedai's grief. Should he continue to smile on our domain, the Jeedai Skywalkers will be next and all Yuuzhan Vong shall call me Hao'hin the Jeedai Slayer!_"

"Let us all pray he continues to smile on you then," Wyrpuuk returned. He felt as if his face was going to break from how much effort he was putting in to keeping it impassive.

"_With his blessing, we might not even need the help of your fleet to defeat these infidels!_"

"Good luck," Wyrpuuk said, before slamming his hand down on the villip control node and ending the conversation. All eyes on the bridge were looking at him and he vented his rage. "Form up the fleet, orders or no, we will not let Domain Kraal get all the kills."

"But the orders from Warmaster Czulkang…"

"We have no need of his fleet. With the loss of the Solo children and so many prominent _Jeedai_, the enemy will be demoralized and in disarray. We must strike while we can to maintain our momentum."

"Yes, Commander Cha!" Those on the bridge clapped their fist to their chest and immediately began readying for battle.

"It will be one hour until we reach the outer edge of the system," relayed the navigation bloc.

"Good, prepare to launch all fighters. We will make the entire galaxy forget about Domain Kraal and make them tremble at the name of Domain Cha!"

**[=][=]**

"Congratulations, Little Brother, you're dead," Jacen joked as Anakin ducked out of the cargo-crate and into the hangar of the _Singing Mountain. _"Welcome to the afterlife."

"If this is the afterlife, I'm definitely in hell," Anakin said dryly. "Especially if _you're_ the first person I see after dying."

"There are a lot worse people besides him that we could have seen," Jaina stepped out of the crate behind Anakin. "What's the sit-rep, Jacen?"

"Hello to you too," Jacen replied, nonplussed.

"Hey, out of the way," Tekli pushed her way forward with a med-kit slung over her shoulder. "Okay, who's hurt?"

"We're actually all in one piece," Ganner smiled at the diminutive healer. "The modified flightsuits did their jobs."

"[We are unharmed,]" Lowbacca confirmed with an amused rowl.

"What?" Tekli blinked.

"Truly," Tesar added with a thump of his tail.

"It might have had something to do with the fact that Master Mara Jade Skywalker threatened to make Kyp an example of if Anakin lost even a single strand of hair on his head," Octa Ramis joined in.

"Which I didn't." Anakin held up his hands defensively when Tekli glared at him.

"To which I'm eternally thankful for," Kyp chimed in.

"Wait a minute," Tekli looked back and forth at each of them. "Are you telling me that after flying bomb-laden starfighters into a plasma-defense cannon grid, deliberately getting shot down, and dropping out of starfighters going several hundred kilometers an hour at lethal heights, you're all unscathed?"

"I have a few scratches on my face, if that counts?" Jaina volunteered, motioning to her mostly already healed cuts.

"Me too, well, not on my face," Ryza added, gesturing to a small scratch on one hand and one on her arm.

Tekli looked to the two, cocked her head, then reached into her medpac and handed out a few bandages. "That counts. Phew, for a moment, I thought there was something wrong with the Force."

"I think there's something wrong with you," Jaina said with dry affection, applying the narrow bandage to the cut on her cheek. "It's not like we go out of our way to get deliberately injured to give you something to do. Jacen, sit-rep?"

Jacen chuckled and nodded. "While you were all smuggling yourselves onto the resupply ship, Danni's instruments detected a villip transmission. Word has definitely gone out that all of you are dead."

"It does feel kind of wrong to ride out any coming battle tucked away on this moon," Jaina sighed.

"I don't mind," Ganner said aloud. "When was the last time we could truly relax? Now that we're 'dead' we can really relax. We can worry about fighting after we make our miraculous recovery."

The lighthearted nature of the conversation, however, was derailed by a sudden pulse through the Force initiated by Tenel Ka. The intercom then clicked on and Isolder's voice filled the hangar. "_A Yuuzhan Vong fleet has entered the system. All hands, deactivate all non-essential electronic systems and prepare for silent running. This is the final transmission until the threat has passed._"

**[=][=]**

"We certainly got their attention." Wedge's eyebrows rose as ship after ship began appearing on sensors. The numbers weren't nearly as many as the fleets that had appeared over Hapes, but it was still formidable nonetheless. "I know we expected repercussions, but to get here in an hour?"

Tycho motioned to the image pensively. "They had to have been just a jump away then. I wonder why they didn't act when we were destroying their bases."

"The commander of the ground forces is more than likely from domain rival to the one in orbit," the advisor to the High Priestess of Yun-Ne'shel, elderly Priest Qoshan stated. "He would have felt no obligation to save the ground forces, especially if he was following orders from higher up the chain of command."

At his side was his young charge, High Priestess Ekyse, who tilted her head towards him. Though she was a High Priestess, she was very young and most of her knowledge consisted of what the priestly caste and shapers had deign to teach her. Both she and Qoshan were present in the ultra-secure command room after being vouched for by both Iella and Face. "Why do you say that, Honored One?"

"Just as the shaping Domains of Zun-Quin and Rin compete for prestige and the favor of Yun-Ne'shel and Shimrra, so too do the warrior castes for Yun-Yammka's favor," Qoshan sighed, sounding very tired.

"Why? Aren't they all on the same side?" Ekyse breathed out, frowning.

"High Priestess, our journey through the stars lasted for centuries. Quoreal did his best to keep the peace, but without external enemies, we could only turn on ourselves. You cannot expect the grievances that have accumulated for hundreds of years to be set aside so easily."

"Even if it means that the Yuuzhan Vong will lose so many lives?"

"Yes, even so," Qoshan sat back in the durasteel chair, its very existence alien in nature to the old Yuuzhan Vong. He hunched over, looking very tired indeed. "For those who blindly follow Shimrra, many believe that dying in war is the greatest thing they can accomplish. They believe that, in their death, they are ensuring that the YuuzhanVong have a home and that the gods will smile upon them in the next life."

"You said 'for many,'" Wedge noted carefully. "Not all?"

The elderly priest smiled wanly at the much younger human. "Provided nothing untoward happens, we Yuuzhan Vong can outlive you humans three, even four times over. But such long life is can be a curse. There is a large bloc of Shimrra's followers who have simply become tired of an existence of suffering but are too cowardly to take their own life. We have suffered greatly traveling through the void between galaxies for millennia, and these people believe that the next life cannot possibly be as horrible as this. Yet, for the good of Domain and People, these individuals persist. The war Shimrra has started gives them the perfect excuse to die, to die and be useful to our race and earn a place in paradise. There are many warrior domains among my people, and each have their own reason for following Shimrra, but the two views I just mentioned cover most of them."

"Is there a way to exploit this division between the fleet and the ground forces?"

"The time of the fleet's arrival after holding off for so long is more than likely because the ground commander could not help but gloat about his fortunes." Qoshan said carefully. "And Face has told me you wish to draw out this fight for as long as possible to give the refugees more time to flee and your government more time to recover. Though I am not a military man by any means, it appears the gods have granted you two incompetents for opponents."

"Great."

"You do not sound enthusiastic."

"The problem with incompetent commanders is that they're the ones who, because they're so incompetent, sometimes get lucky by doing something no competent commander would," Wedge rubbed at his face. "It'd be okay if we were trying to win right away…But trying to make incompetent commanders _look_ competent in a believable manner is a whole other problem. I'm not one to brag, but if those two are as incompetent as you say they are, then it'll take a whole lot of convincing to make everyone believe they're getting the better of me."

"Wedge, are you going to be the first commander in the history of commanders to complain about facing two inept commanders when we're already hopelessly outnumbered?" Tycho said dryly.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't _actually_ lose to them, we'll be okay," Iella said with a laugh.

"_Easier said than done,_" Gavin Darklighter reported, his hologram flickering as the capital ship he was on took plasma fire. "_The enemy commander is on the verge of fully committing his forces. We're going to either have to fall back for real or give him a bloody nose to force him to give us some breathing room._"

"Given that we don't actually have room to fall back…" Wedge looked wanly at Tycho. "See what I mean?"

"Hold on, Wedge. The fleet commander can't be so incompetent that he'll sacrifice his forces if we show him our fleet still has teeth. We can bring in the Lusankya to force him to back down."

Eyes went to Qoshan, as if expecting the elderly priest to confirm Tycho's words. The priest blinked slowly. "He will want to show that the ground commander is not the only one who can score a great victory. If he withdraws in the face of great adversity, he will be greatly humiliated."

"Never mind," Tycho groaned.

"Okay, new plan. Gavin, hold for as long as you can, I have something in mind."

"_Copy._"

Wedge motioned to the communications equipment as he addressed Qoshan. "Will the commander have a villip capable of receiving our transmissions?"

"A fleet of that size? Yes."

"And the ground commander too?"

"It is how he will get reports from his spies on this base."

"Good."

"What do you plan to do?" The only Jedi in the room, Corran Horn, asked.

"I'm going to take a page out of the Jedi's book. Since making him back down with a big ship won't work, I'm going to talk with him and make him think that withdrawing is the best idea ever." Wedge caught the comlink Corran tossed and adjusted the frequency to an open one. "Noble, powerful Yuuzhan Vong commanders, this is General Wedge Antilles. Do you copy?"

Silence went by for several long minutes, the battle still playing out over the holo-table. Eventually, a pompous-sounding Yuuzhan Vong voice came over the line.

"_This is Commander Wyrpuuk Cha, have you contacted me to beg for your surrender?_"

"No," Wedge said carefully. "I'm calling to inform you that you are merely attacking the rear vanguard of my forces and that if you continue to attack you will face heavy losses."

"_Your tricks will not work on me, Wedge Antilles. Your defensive line is nothing. As the rest of your forces flee, the divinely given might of Domain Cha shall penetrate your rear with pitiful ease and split it in two_." The haughty arrogance with which the commander spoke showed that even though a tizowyrm could translate words, the nuances of a language and culture could still slip through the crack. The fact that the response was broadcasted on an open channel meant that pretty much everyone in the Borleias system heard Wyrpuuk's words.

Wedge, as disciplined and focused as he was, needed a moment before answering back. At the moment, he was very happy that he wasn't actually talking to the commander over a villip or hologram. Otherwise the Yuuzhan Vong commander would have seen that his words had nearly slain the great Wedge Antilles. "Great Commander Cha, I can see that you are positioning your fleet for a defining thrust, no doubt intending to do what you have just said. But my forces will not break, since our rear is already naturally split in two. And when your ships go between them, only you will be responsible for the mess that follows. One section will deal with you, while the other will annihilate the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong forces on the planet. In doing so, we will rob the Yuuzhan Vong of one of their most devious and cunning commanders."

"_Devious? Cunning? Do not make me laugh! Hao'hin Kraal is as clumsy as he is stupid. The gods allowed him a moment of fortune. That is all._"

"With the greatest respect, Commander Cha, you are wrong. Whoever that great commander is, he managed to outwit all the Jedi on this base, slew the best and brightest of the youngest generation of Jedi, and have put the New Republic on its back foot. It has taken Grandmaster Luke Skywalker everything he has to keep the morale of our forces up. Even then, our ground forces fear assaulting his base, which is way we must destroy it from orbit. For the sakes of those young Jedi, we will not yield. Not even to one as esteemed as you. I am telling you all this to warn you. Continue attacking at your own peril, we will not rest until Commander Kraal is dead. Even if you win, it will be at the cost of a great many of your people and I am sure other Domains will be more than happy to celebrate your demise. You haven't yet committed to the fight, so there is no shame in pulling out now. We won't be going anywhere any time soon. Destroy us after we have had our vengeance and our anger is lessened. Otherwise what would the point of your victory be? General Antilles, out."

The stunned silence that followed the exchange had Wedge self-consciously glance about the room. Everyone seemed torn between wondering what the heck they had just heard, and falling to the ground and laughing their heads off.

"You just made Wyrpuuk the butt of all jokes, you know that, right?" Mirax Horn remarked with a smirk.

"His half-assed plan to attack Borleias is the reason we're in this situation," Iella said from the opposite side of the table.

"Do you two really have to do that?" Corran said, looking pained and amused at the same time.

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing," Mirax said affectionately.

"I was, but I'm a Jedi so I can't afford to be so immature as to make some type of wise-crack about the situation," Corran deadpanned in turn. "Wedge, do you really think the Vong commander is going to…"

Corran trailed off because the holographic representation of the battle was changing once more. To the disbelief of pretty much everyone in the room, it was clear Wyrpuuk's forces were withdrawing.

Wedge was the only one who had a smile on his face, though much of it was from the surge of relief he was now feeling. There was so much riding on his ability to keep the Yuuzhan Vong forces occupied that even the slightest of setbacks would have had monumental consequences. Though his plan had been conceived on the spot, and Wyrpuuk had provided the fodder, the chances of it succeeding had been very low. But now that it had, he could afford to relax for just a moment. "This just goes to show, ladies and gentlemen. No matter how odd the plan seems, the only thing that matters is what happens in the end."

The great General Antilles was then forced to duck under the table as everyone threw datapads, plastisteel cups, and all manner of knickknacks in his direction.

**[=][=]**

"Commander, why do we retreat?" A sub-altern asked in confusion.

"It is a matter of a warrior's pride," Wyrpuuk growled back. "General Wedge Antilles is a renowned warrior in this galaxy and he showed us great honor right now. His people hunger for vengeance, and the more cornered prey becomes, the more dangerous they are. We will let them exhaust their emotions on Kraal, and when they are spent and realize that only the cold embrace of defeat awaits them, then we will strike."

"You are wise indeed," the sub-altern said with amazement.

Wyrpuuk nodded once and then activated the command-villip on his shoulder. "Sub-commander Lukan, prepare your forces for a ground assault. Sub-commander Rakal, detach your fleet element and move to the location provided by the yammosk. The moment Kraal is destroyed, we strike."

"_It will be as you say,_" his two lieutenants reported back.

Wyrpuuk then gestured to the villip choir. "Any word from Warmaster Lah?"

"Yes, commander. He demands that we withdraw our forces. From the message, he believes that the _Jeedai_ that Commander Kraal has slain are not truly dead and that the announcement is a ruse to destroy our fleet group."

"Inform the warmaster that we have already engaged in battle and to withdraw now is detrimental to our forces," Wyrpuuk said coolly.

"Commander?"

Though a lesser commander might have taken offense to having his orders questioned, Wyrpuuk was not such a man. "All of our agents on the ground have already confirmed that the _Jeedai_ on the base are walking around in a state of shock. That the Solos survivors and even the great Skywalkers have gone into seclusion. The only thing that can cause such an act is the loss of so many of their heroes. That, coupled with their defensive maneuvering shows that the New Republic forces on this planet are on the verge of collapse. That old amphistaff is seeing ghosts where there is none. The main fleet is still many days away and by the time they get here, the demoralized enemy may well have fled."

"Commander!" One of the sensor operators called out in alarm. "Several Yorik-trema and a I'Friil Ma-Nat corvette have departed from Domain Kraal's base."

"Hao'hin might be incompetent, but he's far from stupid," Wyrpuuk grumbled. "The infidels were broadcasting on an open frequency so he had to have known that his base would be targeted next."

"They are headed in our direction and will be clear of the planet's gravitational field within the hour. What are your orders?"

"Have the New Republic forces moved to engage?"

"Unknown. They have several frigate-class vessels moving slowly towards Domain Kraal's base, but they have yet to fire any weapons," another sensor operator said. "From their approach, it is possible they fear a trap."

"The great General Antilles would definitely lose much more than ships if he allows any more of his people to die at Hao'hin's hands," Wyrpuuk muttered under his breath. "But at the same time, his people must be crying for vengeance. He will not let Hao'hin go."

The villip choir squawked again and Hao'hin's face once more took form. "_Wyrpuuk, you will provide cover for myself and my people. Once we leave the system we will reunite with the main fleet and return to finish what we started._"

"Is the great and powerful Hao'hin _running_?" Wyrpuuk said mildly. "How come he isn't using the same tactical brilliance he employed earlier to rid us all of General Antilles and his ships?"

Wyrpuuk's counterpart scowled and tilted his head disdainfully. "_You know as well as I that the dovin basal cannon won't be able to vanquish the entire fleet. It can destroy at most two or three more ships before their combined firepower overwhelms the base's defenses. A foolish warrior is one that charges in to his death. A smart warrior is one who knows when it is time to withdraw. I will be able to kill many more of the infidels when I return than if I stayed here and died. Now move your ships into position. I have already sent word to Warmaster Lah that I am on my way and there will be serious consequences should you let the New Republic kill me._"

At the moment, Wyrpuuk wanted nothing more than to jam his fist into Hao'hin's triple-chinned face, but he was already disobeying Czulkang Lah's command and if Hao'hin had sent a message ahead, letting the corpulent commander die was not an option.

"My fighters will provide you an escort while you flee. I never thought I'd see the day that a noble commander of Domain Kraal runs while the true warriors under his command die in his stead." Wyrpuuk ended the villip link feeling particularly murderous. "Deploy fighters, see to it that this coward can run away safely."

After hearing the appropriate acknowledgements, Wyrpuuk stood from his chair and made his way to the blazebug grid. The bugs that represented the New Republic vessels largely remained where they were. From the scouting reports, he knew that most of the fleet was using the planet as a shield and stationed on the other side of the world. The ships that were protecting the rear of the formation were not many, but at the same time, they were capable of causing great damage if underestimated.

He stroked a cluster of nerves on the side of the grid and the panel went from vertical to horizontal. A representation of the forces on the planet's surface appeared, the glowing insects quickly rearranging themselves based on the minuet gravimetric readings picked up by the yammosk. The New Republic base appeared on the far edge of the grid, its defenses minimal, civilian buildings surrounding it in clusters so great that they made the blazebugs glow their brightest. By all accounts it was a target so easy that even the most green of commanders should be able to take it. More bugs fluttered onto the grid as the landing vessels from his fleet landed a good distance away. The transports didn't land in one location, but were spread out so that the ground forces of Domain Cha could approach the New Republic base like a gaping maw ready to swallow its prey.

The very second General Antilles's forces destroyed Domain Kraal's base, he would give the order to destroy the New Republic base. With their youngest elites dead, the rest of the Jedi were demoralized and would not last long against the might of Domain Cha. Wyrpuuk's smile illuminated by the blazeboard was that of a hungry predator.

Victory was already in his sight and soon, glory would be his.

**[=][=]**

While two fleet commanders prepared to fight a battle that would determine the course of a galactic war, those onboard the _Singing Mountain_ were more focused on the present. Even then, that present still had the potential to create waves that would ripple out and change the future. A group of Jedi who were very much alive, and two Yuuzhan Vong shapers, were all gathered in the lounge, most of them seated in the luxury loungers that came with the ship of the former Crown Prince of the Consortium.

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked, cross-legged and opposite of Jacen and Tenel Ka.

"I am," Jacen said.

"As am I," Tenel Ka inclined her head.

Anakin made a gesture and his lightsaber, its core a lambent crystal, floated up between the three of them. Another gesture and the saber deconstructed itself for a moment and the glowing purple crystal was revealed. "Okay. I first learned how to see the Yuuzhan Vong after making an agreement of sorts with the living crystal in my saber."

"My friend, how were you able to forge a bond in the first place?" Tenel Ka asked gently.

Anakin smiled lopsidedly, the smile tinged with sadness. "You can thank a Yuuzhan Vong warrior by the name of Vua Rapuung and a Shamed One by the name of Uunu for that. Uunu taught me about the lambent and Vua made me realize something that enabled me to form that bond."

"That something was…." Jacen led patiently.

"That Master Yoda was wrong."

His single statement caused alarm to spike out from every Jedi in the room, several of them unable to hold back curses of their own. It was understandable. Every Jedi in the room was brought up under Grandmaster Luke Skywalker's interpretation of the Jedi Code. And Luke Skywalker's interpretation was based off of Yoda's own views. For an almost eighteen year old neophyte Jedi to contradict the teachings of a nearly millennia-old master was absurd and arrogant in the extreme.

"And how did you reach this conclusion?" Jacen returned without judgment.

"Let me answer it this way. You like asking questions, Jace? Philosophizing the minutia of every action the Jedi Order takes? Tell me, true or false, we Jedi exist to keep the Force in balance, to fight against the dark side wherever it rears its ugly head?"

"That's an oversimplification of things, but yes."

"And the Yuuzhan Vong exist outside the Force as far as most Jedi are concerned?"

"Yes," Jacen answered slowly, trying to see where Anakin was going with the line of questioning. His brother's tone wasn't at all arrogant or teasing, it was as if Anakin was just stating facts.

"If we don't fight the Yuuzhan Vong and end up getting killed off, have we failed to keep the Force in balance?"

"Yes?"

"So when we fight the Yuuzhan Vong we're fighting to keep the Force in balance?"

"Again, you're simplifying things, but yes. Their actions are dark, and if the Jedi are destroyed, that darkness will spread throughout the galaxy."

"But if the Yuuzhan Vong exist outside of the Force, how can their actions affect the Force?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "If they exist outside the Force, and Jedi are meant to keep the Force in balance, then what business do the Jedi have opposing the Vong if they can't affect the Force? One could argue that by opposing the Vong, the Jedi have deliberately weakened the light side of the Force and strengthened the dark. After all, when a Jedi dies, the light side of the Force is weaker. But the opposite isn't true for the Vong. When a Vong dies, the Force isn't effected one way or another, right?"

Jacen opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it. After a few moments of thought, he smiled ruefully. "You almost sound like you're making the same arguments I was making at the start of the war. But I know you better than to think this is some 'you were right all along' set up. What's the point you're trying to make?"

"Jedi don't serve the Force any more than the Yuuzhan Vong exist as some dark manifestation of the Force," Anakin said coolly. "Master Yoda and Uncle Luke's view on the Force predicates that the Force is in everything. The Yuuzhan Vong are blowing up planets and murdering billions, but we Jedi haven't felt a single tremor of dark side alarm bells ringing in the Force. But just because the Yuuzhan Vong don't fit into the boxes Uncle Luke and Master Yoda set up doesn't meant they exist outside the truth of the universe. Evil actions are still evil, and good actions are still good. When you focus your senses in on yourselves, do you sense the fragments of the Yuuzhan Vong virus still in your bodies?"

Both Tenel Ka and Jacen nodded.

"Tell me, when you sense those motes of Yuuzhan Vong RNA, what do you feel?"

"Voids, wrongness," Tenel Ka spoke first.

"Like an oily sensation in the Force. The more I try to grip it, the fast it eludes me."

"Why?"

"Why?" Tenel Ka and Jacen blinked in unison before Jacen continued to answer. "Because Yuuzhan Vong life doesn't exist in…"

"But it's not Yuuzhan Vong life right now. Isn't it a part of you now?" Anakin said rhetorically. "Aren't those bits of Vong virus in your cells now?"

"Even if you say it is not Yuuzhan Vong life…" Tenel Ka began uncertainly, briefly glancing to Jacen.

"Your cells and those fragments of Vong virus seem to be working out just fine," Anakin said casually. "Remember, good is still good, evil is still evil, no matter what galaxy you're from. Even if you can't sense that part of you, it's still exists, is still with you now. That bit of Vongness is working in harmony with your cells, is it still evil?"

"You bonded through your lambent crystal…through the parts of your lightsaber," Jacen said slowly. "An indirect bond…"

"You're getting there," Anakin said leaning back on his hands.

"Your lightsaber parts and the crystal," Tenel Ka's own thoughts were racing. Though philosophy and the more ethereal side of the Force wasn't exactly her forte, she too was connecting the dots as Anakin deliberately kept his disassembled saber twirling before them. "Our cells and the Yuuzhan Vong biomatter. If glimpsed through the Force, there is no unity, only disunity."

"But?" Anakin prompted.

"But it is as you say, both your saber and our cells continue to function in unison. You are saying an indirect bond is possible if we focus our senses on the cells that have been infected with the Yuuzhan Vong biomatter?"

"Closer," Anakin shook his head.

"Good is still good," Jacen repeated carefully, then his eyes widened in understanding. "An indirect bond, no, a full bonding, is only possible if we stop thinking of the situation as 'our cells' and 'Yuuzhan Vong biomatter'. Just like you were able to construct your lightsaber because the pieces and the lambent are one whole. Not metal and a Yuuzhan Vong crystal."

Anakin smiled faintly, and made a gesture, collapsing the pieces of his lightsaber and reconstructing it. "Ding ding ding. You got it, Jace. But it's easier said than done. Do you accept those pieces of Vong virus in you as a part of you now? Or in your mind, will they always be a separate entity?"

Jacen and Tenel Ka sent Anakin their thanks through the Force and then closed their eyes to meditate. In no time at all, the Force began to fluctuate around them as they used their new understanding to focus on the practical side of the matter.

In the meantime, Anakin gestured towards the two Yuuzhan Vong in the room. Wryadra handed Nen Yim an organic-looking case and she crossed the room unhurriedly. "Thanks for bringing them."

"I am interested in seeing this for myself," Nen Yim set the box down next to Anakin and then retreated to his previous spot by the far wall. "There are twelve, just as you requested."

The rest of the Jedi in the room, some looking plain bewildered at what they had just heard, were staring at Anakin with a myriad of expressions.

"Okay, you got me," Ganner said after several long seconds had passed. "What's in the box?"

"Immature slave-seeds, one for each of you," Anakin answered.

"No really, what's in the box?"

Anakin opened the box and held out a small spiky seed. "Immature slave-seed. Yorik-kul if you want to use the proper name."

"You said there was one for each of us?" Ryza Tyreed said skeptically. "Just why the kriff would we put one of those things inside us?"

"For one, it's immature so it can't do anything and will eventually be absorbed by your body," Anakin answered. He then looked to each of the Jedi in the room and then gestured to Tenel Ka and Jacen. "And two, I'm only one person and can't be everywhere at once. But if there are a bunch of Jedi who can sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force, now I think that can really come in handy for this war, don't you? Now, who's first?"

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N:** Working on chapter 18. Once the Rebel Dream story arc is complete, updates will be weekly. As this chapter shows, aDD will be diverging from aDA a great deal in terms of plot-points. While I'll still be following the NJO books, there will be original plots mixed in. There will still be a Tatooine arc but with a lot of changes for obvious reasons. We'll also be visiting Ryloth (Alema story arc), a different Palanhi, and Sef-Uwana. There may also be possible excursions to Anobis-Ylix-Goelitz (possible Anja story arc), Theferra, and Vjun (Zekk story arc).


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation, Day Nine_

Multiple plasma batteries erupted in terrifying unison, their molten projectiles exploding against the side of the MC-90 cruiser _Bria Tharen_. But the state of the art cruiser returned fire with a broadside of its own. At such close range, the void defenses were powerless to stop the barrage. Metal plating and hardened coral were violently ejected from the two ships. If sound could exist in space, the dual barrage would have been utterly deafening.

After several hours of maneuvering and feinting, the defenders of Borleias and the forces of Domain Cha had finally engaged. With their backs to the planet, the scene looked grim for the defenders. Even after three intense hours of fighting, however, the Yuuzhan Vong attackers somehow still couldn't punch through.

"Continue the concentrated barrage," Captain Kadra Bres of Garm Bel Iblis' Irregular Fleet said coolly, maintaining her balance on the bridge even as her ship shook. Half-Kiffar, half-human from Corellia, she was the youngest captain in the veteran freedom fighter's fleet. She had served at Bel Iblis' side since he had caught her trying to pickpocket him on the streets of Corellia when she had been only seven years of age. Without a true family to call his own since losing his wife and children to the Empire, Garm Bel Iblis had more or less adopted her and taught her every trick he knew. Now a young woman in her early twenties, and in command of the four capital-ship fleet-group Garm Bel Iblis had loaned Wedge Antilles, Kadra was proving that she had definitely earned her rank. "When they start to roll, roll with them."

Almost as soon as she said those words, the Yuuzhan Vong heavy-cruiser began to roll to present a fresh side to the Mon Calamari cruiser. The _Bria Tharen_, however, accelerated and kept pace with the enemy cruiser, ensuring that its turbolasers continued to hammer at the already damaged section. The _Bria Tharen_ rocked again and again as the two behemoths traded blow for blow, turn for turn. The lights on the bridge flickered, and a conduit exploded in a shower of sparks. Squadrons of X-wings and A-wings tangled with the coralskippers defending the two cruisers, weaving in and out of plasma and laser fire that were as big as their much smaller vessels.

"Captain, two more enemy capital ships inbound! From their profiles, they're the Vong equivalent of a light cruiser."

"Status on our punching bag?" Kadra asked, seating herself back down in the command chair on the brightly lit bridge.

"They're holding together, barely."

"Damage report?"

"Multiple hull breaches. About half our starboard batteries have been knocked out of the fight."

"Have our bomber squadron finish this one off then and disengage, keeping our ship facing their damaged side. We might be bloodied but they are too," Kadra said coolly. She checked the sensor readout from her armchair's HUD. "Lock all tractor beams on our present target, deflection angle set at sixty-degrees, and prepare for maneuver Bel Iblis Besh-Dorn-Seven."

The smiles on the bridge crew were almost vicious as they carried out their orders. The bomber squadron from the _Bria Tharen_ finished off the badly damaged capital ship with a barrage of torpedoes directly into the ship's wounded section. But apart from the initial explosion, the coralline vessel stayed intact. It stayed intact because it was currently in the grips of the tractor beams of an accelerating MC-90 cruiser.

"All ahead full and prepare to disengage tractors," Kadra barked out, ignoring the coralskippers strafing her ship. A squadron of A-wings picked them up without orders and chased the alien fighters away.

"All ahead full and prepared to disengage tractors, aye!"

The incoming enemy light cruisers began opening fire with their long-range weaponry, the captains of both cruisers surprised to see the damaged Mon Calamari cruiser headed in their direction. What's more was that the Mon Calamari cruiser seemed to be on a collision course with one of the Mataloks. The thousands of kilometers between the ships closed within seconds.

"Deactivate tractors and bounce us up forty-degrees," Kadra ordered.

At the last possible second, the Mon Calamari cruiser veered upwards. The debris they had been towing was released into the path of the Yuuzhan Vong cruisers, forcing both cruisers to abandon their course to avoid a lethal collision. But as they did, the _Tharen_ swung around the back of one of the Mataloks and began unleashing a crimson firestorm of warheads and turbolasers into the ship's aft.

"Tractor lock!"

"Activate," Kadra called out.

To the misfortune of the Matalok they were hammering, their aft defenses had been completely demolished, their primary propulsion dovin basals had been traumatized, and the forward tractor beam of the _Bria Tharen_ grabbed the coralline ship. But rather than pull it in, the _Tharen _adjusted its course and began dragging the enemy cruiser by its tail. The Yuuzhan Vong onboard were thrown about by the change in course.

"Catch and release, gotta love the General," remarked the tech operators.

"Go ahead and release," Kadra smiled in turn, keeping an eye on the second Matalok. Its initial course had sent it away from the _Bria Tharen_, but it had now corrected its maneuvering and was heading back towards them.

The Matalok caught in their tractor-beam was flung into the debris of the _Bria Tharen_'s first victim at a rate of several dozen kilometers a second. The resulting collision sent a plume of charred coral and debris spinning outwards as battered hulk fused itself with the more intact Matalok from the force of the impact. In the meantime, the _Bria Tharen _used the debris field as a shield, having no problems shooting through it to hit their third capital ship opponent.

In a coordinated strike the _Bria Tharen_'s fighter and bomber compliment maneuvered through the debris field and struck the prow of the third cruiser with a warhead barrage of their own. The overwhelming barrage forced the Matalok to once again maneuver out of the way. But suddenly the _Bria Tharen_ performed a micro-jump and reappeared directly on top of the alien cruiser, a little ways in front of it. The Yuuzhan Vong captain had no idea what hit him as the _Bria Tharen_'s batteries emptied their destructive might into damaged prow of the ship, finishing off what the fighters and bombers had started. The turbolasers acted like a swarm of piranha beetles, eating away at the coralline ship in seconds. Within a few minutes, the enemy Matalok was dead in space.

"Red Hand taskgroup, this is Captain Bres. I just got a hat-trick, what about the rest of you?" Kadra sent out over Bel Iblis' fleet frequency in a joking fashion.

"_Kid, by now we'd be more surprised if you __**didn't**__ get a hat-trick_," came the voice of the captain of the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer the _Sk'kot Burrid_. Said captain that had been with Bel Iblis since the days of the Empire, had even served in the waning days of the Clone Wars, and definitely had every right to call Kadra a child. "_If you don't mind, I have a couple of Vong ships blasting mine apart. Care to lend a hand_?"

"On our way," Kadra chuckled. She checked on the rest of the capital ships in her taskforce. Of the four ships, the _Sk'kot Burrid_ was the only holdover from the Galactic Civil War. The _Daino Hyx _was a medical heavy frigate, and the _Renna _and _Seaan _were _Nebula_-class Star Destroyers. The two _Nebula_-class Star Destroyers opened a lane for the _Burrid, _allowing it to maneuver from out between a quartet of Yuuzhan Vong capital ships. When the _Bria Tharen_ joined in the fight, the Yuuzhan Vong ships were forced to abandon their pursuit. "By the way, do we have any idea when this group of Vong is supposed to pull back? I know General Antilles doesn't want to wipe them out right away, but they really aren't giving us much of a choice."

But no sooner had she spoken than the tactical readout begin to change. "Ma'am, it looks like the Yuuzhan Vong are retreating."

Kadra was taken aback and she even frowned a little. "They're actually allowed to do that?"

"It looks like they're withdrawing from the entire engagement." The tactical officer acknowledged.

"Ma'am, if you want, I can try to contact them so you can insult their parents, or warriorness, or whatever it is that'll make them keep attacking," the communication's officer offered.

Kadra smiled and shook her head. "I'm happy with my hat-trick. Besides, we have our orders. If General Antilles wants to play 'I'm loads smarter than you and you just don't know it,' with the enemy commander, I'm game."

**[=][=]**

"They're finally retreating."

"You look relieved, Wedge."

After having been awake for nearly thirty-six hours, a wan General Wedge Antilles mustered a weak smile. "That's the thing about below average commanders, you can never predict them. If they kept up their assault, I would have had to call in the Lusankya."

The others in the room didn't doubt it. The fact that a corner of the command room now had a breath-taking view of the Borleias jungle courtesy of a magma artillery round was a testament to how close the Yuuzhan Vong ground forces had gotten. Explosive ball of molten rock may have blasted duracrete wall, but Jedi Force powers trumped flying shrapnel and pressure wave. If it hadn't been for the three Jedi Masters in the room, the blast would definitely have caused casualties.

"I wonder what caused them to pull back," Tycho studied the images and after-action reports that were now scrolling in. In his many years of experience, he had seen enough to know that even if the outcome was desirable, it didn't necessarily mean victory was at hand. "Losses on both sides are light, and they had our fleet up against the planet."

"There," Mara pointed to a data-set. "Rewind. Stop. It looks like they started pulling back when Garm Bel Iblis' Red Hand taskforce took out that heavy cruiser. You see the one those two light cruisers are rushing to defend?"

"Were we unlucky enough to kill their commander?" Wedge asked, sounding distressed at the thought.

"I don't think so," Iella shook her head. She adjusted a dial on the holo-table. "Just got back the latest analysis from intel. They're seventy-percent certain that the command ship is this vessel."

"We must have taken out someone else then," Wedge ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath of relief.

"Looks that way. The bulk of their ships are falling back to the outer planets in the system and are preparing to garrison Pyria Six and set up shop. The surviving ground forces are dispersing through the jungle."

"It'd be nice if they just grouped together so we can hit them from orbit," Mara muttered, shaking her head. "They're going to be a pain to track down."

"At least whoever is commanding _those_ warriors knows better than to hide out in bunker." Iella quipped.

"Speaking of," Wedge looked to where Luke and General Garik 'the Face' Loran were clustered around another holo-table. "How'd it go?"

"We've captured the objective," Garik answered, still reading the reports coming in. "All without activating any black-hole-of-death or insta-destruct features. It probably helped that no one in the attacking force had the last name of Solo or Skywalker."

"Har, har," Mara returned, making a face at the one-time actor. "You just watch it, mister. If we Solos and Skywalkers don't have our quota of blowing up things and surviving the blast, bad things happen."

"None of the Jedi died, though a lot of them got really banged up," Garik continued his report as if Mara hadn't even said anything.

"Don't worry, Jedi are good at that," Wedge waved a dismissive hand. "How about the non-Jedi?"

"Pash's group, the Wraiths, and the rest of them also got banged up," Garik sobered. "So far thirteen confirmed dead, at least thrice that many in need of bacta. Add in the Jedi and we have over seventy in need of a dip. Resistance at the base was actually relatively light. We were actually lucky. When the Vong commander learned we were about to bombard his base, fled with his entire command staff and best warriors. Only a few die-hard groups of zealots actually did the whole fighting-to-the-death thing. Most of the others just surrendered."

"If my commander told me to go die for him, and then retreated to save himself and his buddies, I'd be grumpy too," Iella commented dryly. "Wait a second, aren't we in the exact same situation as those warriors?"

"The only difference is that we're the competent grumpy types," Wedge chuckled ruefully. "Tycho, do we gave enough medical supplies for our strike team?"

"We're fortunate old Bel Iblis gifted us his medical frigate," Tycho confirmed. The joint attack force on the last Yuuzhan Vong base consisted of a few Yuuzhan Vong warriors and Shapers that Anakin's group had picked up, thirty-six Jedi, and nearly a hundred special forces operators. "I'll send word to Red Hand group and they'll send some shuttles down. The base _is_ secure?"

"It is," Garik confirmed after relaying the question. "After the strike team took over the command center, the shapers on our side locked down the base and used the local yammosk to induce a trance-like state on anyone our people missed. We currently have close to two-thousand conscious prisoners and another hundred or so in a yammosk-induced coma."

"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed," Wedge exhaled and pushed away from the holo-table. "Okay, let me know if Wyrpuuk decides to make a move. I'm going to grab some shut eye. Iella?"

"I'll join you in a second." Iella exhaled, similarly relaxing. "I hate playing defensive, you know that Wedge."

"I feel the same." He gazed through the hole in the wall at the warm, blue sky. "But if we want to drag this out for as long as possible, we don't have a choice. At least with their fleet pulled back to the outer edge of the system we have some breathing room."

"We'll let you know if they start to move again," Tycho inclined his head.

"Don't exhaust yourself either, Tycho."

"Once things are wrapped up, I'll grab some shut-eye as well," Tycho smiled faintly. He turned his attention to the Force-users in the room. "You Jedi should get some too."

"We will," Mara matched his tired expression. "Like Wedge said, we've done what we can for now. The next move is Wyrpuuk's."

**[=][=]**

Wyrpuuk Cha breathed through the filter of his ooglith cloaker and ignored the biting cold of the near-vacuum like conditions of the planetoid he stood upon. Before him was a vast expanse of land being developed into a yorik-et growing facility, and above him was the starry void of space. Though the planet was otherwise inhospitable to most living organisms, it was rich in mineral resources that his domain could use to grow their starfighters.

But that wasn't why Wyrpuuk stood upon the barren world now. At over a century-and-a-half years of age, Wyrpuuk had experienced much hardship. When he had been born, his people were still enduring the frigid misery of the space between galaxies. All throughout his life, suffering, pain, the fear of never having enough to rise out of the scrum had all been a regular occurrence. Normal living beings shun pain and suffering. But when it was unavoidable, what could one do? Embrace it, or go insane. Long before he had been born, back when his people still had a homeworld, there had been a sect of some forgotten minor deity that had worshipped pain. The sect had faded from memory, but its practices hadn't.

By the time Wyrpuuk had been born, his people had long since adopted the idea that pain was the Yun'o's way of showing their favor. Quoreal, for the sake of unity, even had the once highly vaunted priestly caste reinforce those ancient practices. Pain and suffering were no longer something to be feared. They were something to be embraced, enjoyed, a way to get closer to the gods who had made the Yuuzhan Vong strong enough to endure any hardship.

Wyrpuuk's parents had been high ranking members of Domain Cha's military arm, their matching arranged by the Intendants with the intent to produce a superior warrior. Wyrpuuk had grown up in the crèche-ship, in a specially made elite crèche with others who had similarly been selectively bred to increase Domain Cha's prominence. In fact, it could be said that his particular year had been bred for the sole purpose of finally breaking out ahead of Domain Kraal. He had learned from the best instructors Domain Cha had to offer, fought many battles of prestige alongside his crèche-mates to earn his place among the ranks of Domain Cha's elite. But this was before the Yuuzhan Vong had heard of the denizens of the galaxy he was now currently in. Before the Vanguard had encountered a living world and the enigmatic creature known as Vergere.

When that occurred, Wyrpuuk had been the one who had been selected to lead Domain Cha's fleets, entrusted with a new purpose. And that was to finally carve out a place they could call home. But even after emerging into the galaxy and experiencing true sunlight for the first time in nearly fifteen millennia, the suffering of the Yuuzhan Vong, and of Domain Cha, had yet to end.

The New Republic commanders on Borleias thought that the reason why the fleet of Domain Cha had broken off was because someone important had died, and they weren't that far off from the truth. Wyrpuuk Cha had been one of a crèche of fifty. In the century and a half of Wyrpuuk's life, of those fifty, forty-one had died in the harsh conditions of the space between galaxies. Whether it was sickness, starvation, a culling of the weak, other causes of accidental or intentional death, only eight others of his crèche had lived long enough to see sunlight. Of those eight, six had died in the Battle for Coruscant.

And Wyrpuuk had witnessed the last two of his crèche perish in orbit above Borleias. They had been in command of the two matalok that had been hurrying to aid one of Domain Cha's sub-commanders. Wyrpuuk had realized their actions only after the fact. He had watched with a building sense of dread as the wing he had entrusted them to protect, was out-maneuvered for a few vital minutes. When the door had been shut on their retreat, he could only pull his people back.

Over a hundred and fifty years of memories and experiences vanishing in a blazing ball of fire.

Wyrpuuk's only consolation was that they had died in battle against a worthy adversary. At the moment, however, he felt as cold as the environment around him. He was the last one now. The only one who could carry out the dreams of his Domain. He knew that the gods had saved him for a reason. With the deaths of his crèche-mates, he could no longer take any more risks. If he was going to eliminate the New Republic defenders, he'd do it decisively, in one fell swoop. He'd avenge the deaths of all those under him, prove to Yun-Yammka that he was worthy of the grace bestowed upon him, and finally cement Domain Cha's name in the history of the glorious Yuuzhan Vong Empire.

"Commander," Kadlah Cha, his chief battle tactician, carefully joined him on the ridge. Her facial markings, so very similar to his, and indicated her station. Part of a crèche two decades younger, her crèche's purpose had held a similar responsibility to his own. They had been bred for the purpose of serving his crèche as capable aides and trusted battlefield commanders. Out of the three-hundred in her crèche, fifty-seven had survived to the start of the war. Her crèche's number one warrior had been the one in command of the _Miid ro'ik _his two crèche members had died trying to save. Her current subdued nature had been due to the fact that it had been her crèche-mate's decision to try and eliminate the New Republic fleet group at the flank. Wyrpuuk was fully within his rights to remove her from her position, or even kill her for her crèche-mate's failure.

"Yes?" Wyrpuuk said evenly, none of his earlier bravado or bloodlust present in his voice. He paid little attention to her otherwise, his gaze rooted on the seeding ships planting the growing facilities below.

"We have finally received word from the ground forces. Sub-Commander Ekash Cha died in the assault on the base. Charat Kraal has taken command and has ordered our forces to remain scattered until called upon."

Wyrpuuk showed no reaction. Ekash Cha was yet another one of Kadlah's crèche-mates, and his death was a tragedy indeed. He had been renowned for his amphistaff skills and was a very competent leader. "Charat…Kraal?"

"Yes. When Hao'hin Kraal abandoned his position, Charat led most of the more talented warriors and shapers out of the base before it was attacked."

"He did not stay to defend it?"

"He has no excuses. Only, he did not wish to die in an orbital bombardment when his life could serve the Yuuzhan Vong far better. He acknowledges your authority and awaits your orders."

"A direct assault is out of the question," Wyrpuuk said after a moment. "Have him keep our forces scattered. Their abominations that can detect us will have a harder time finding them. At the same time, he must not let the New Republic relax. How he does that is up to him. If he values his life, he will not run from his duty again."

"I will relay your words." Kadlah took a step away.

"Wait."

"Commander?"

"Of your crèche, how many remain?"

Kadlah blinked, quickly going through the list of names in her mind. "With the death of Ekash, not including myself, eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Yes. Most were killed at the Battle for Yuuzhan'tar. Shall I gather my crèche? Though five are currently on Borleias, the rest of us will submit for joint punishment for the failures of Ekash and Zahn'qin."

"Unnecessary," Wyrpuuk said without emotion. "Are there any who are not in vital roles?"

Another pause as Kadlah's superior mind once again scrolled through the names. "There is one in a redundant role while we gather our forces here, Adjutant Bizhak Cha."

"Send whoever that is to Domain Hul's _Koros-Strohna_."

"As you say."

"You are not curious why?"

"I live to serve, not to question, honored commander."

"Maybe it's for the better. You may leave."

"As you command."

Wyrpuuk finally turned to watch his chief battle tactician retreat down the icy slope, his eyes shining with the emotion he had been holding back. _On the off chance Yun-Yammka has abandoned me, Bizhak Cha, you will truly be the last hope for our domain._

**[=][=]**

"How about now? Thinking about what I just said, can you sense them?" Anakin murmured to the Twi'lek at his side.

"Yeah," Alema exhaled slowly, her pupils dilating in surprise. "I do."

"Jace? Jaya? You have them?" Anakin muttered, his throat-comm picking up the subtle vibrations, allowing him to speak at the lowest volume possible.

Like himself, both his siblings were clad in black combat-wear normally worn by New Republic Special Forces. The optical camouflage tech in their clothes shifted as the branches around them swayed with the wind. The other Jedi who had been aboard the _Singing Mountain_ were similarly dressed, hoods with state-of-the-art masks hiding their identity. They were indistinguishable from each other save for the obvious height and gender differences.

"Three?" Jaina asked after a moment. "No, five. Right?"

"Five," Jacen said with a bit more confidence. Unlike the Force which resonated clearly in all living beings, sensing the Yuuzhan Vong was a bit murkier. From a distance, a cluster of Yuuzhan Vong lifeforms would register as a blob. The closer one got, the more the blob slowly became smaller blobs. From their current distance from the Yuuzhan Vong they had been tracking, individual Yuuzhan Vong life-signs were _almost_ distinguishable from each other.

"Anyone else have a number?" Anakin addressed the others.

"I got five as well," Kyp Durron reported.

"I can only see three," Ryza shook her head.

"As can I," Tenel Ka said.

"I sense four," Tesar's tail swished back and forth as his more predatory mind enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

"I've got four too," Octa Ramis breathed out after trying to analyze what she was sensing.

"I would say five because the smart kids are saying it, but I've got three," Ganner responded.

"[Four]" Lowbacca rowled softly.

"Six," Tekli said after the others, causing them all to look at the diminutive healer in surprise.

"Six?" Jacen blinked, refocusing on the group of Yuuzhan Vong, but then shaking his head. "Still five."

"Solo?" Alema questioned

"There's six," Anakin confirmed Tekli's count. He wasn't surprised. Out of all them, Tekli was the most open-minded when it came to biology and the theory of the Living Force. Unlike the rest, she hadn't developed preconceived prejudices between 'Yuuzhan Vong life' and 'native galaxy' life. As a healer, living was living, regardless of whether they were in the Force or not. As such, connecting with her immature slave-seed had been relatively easy for her compared to the others. "Focus on the how the sentry feels. Use that as a reference to those clustered in the camp."

"The camp still feels like a single entity," Ryza voiced. "The only reason why I said three was because that entity was bigger than the lone sentry's presence."

Anakin waited as the others experimented with their newly acquired abilities. In the meantime, he stretched his own senses out towards the surroundings and reached out with curiosity to see if he could sense his fellow Jedi's attempts. The results surprised even him. Having been the only one capable of sensing the Yuuzhan Vong before, much of what he had discovered had been through a process of trial and error, with error being the most common result. He had taught the others all that he had learned with regards to Vongsense, but he knew he himself had only scratched the surface.

Sensing the Yuuzhan Vong was one thing, but he wondered if it was possible to affect them through the Force, or even read their minds. Seeing the fledgling attempts of the others, Anakin could almost visualize the extent to which they had bonded with the immature slave-seed or other Yuuzhan Vong bio-matter. The stronger their prejudice against the Yuuzhan Vong, the weaker their step into Vongsense was.

"Anyone pick up the Yuuzhan Vong patrol approaching this position from behind?" Anakin asked lightly. In a heartbeat, the not-quite Force-probes that had been stretched out towards the distance camp snapped back like a hand scalded by hot water.

"How'd they get so close without us sensing them?" Jaina questioned, her frown clear in her voice.

"Vongsense isn't like the Force in that regard. At least not as far as I've been able to understand it," Anakin relayed. "The Force will tell us of an approaching threat even if we're focused on something else because it'll ping off that threat. Notice that when we use Vongsense, the Yuuzhan Vong aren't so much pinging as they are absorbing our attention. We noticed the sentry first not because the Force told us he was there, but because he drew our attention. Just like how we were able to sense the others in the camp right after that. With the Force we can spot things we didn't realize existed. With Vongsense, at least at our level, we have to be looking to notice. You were all focused on the camp and not looking for others outside of it."

"That makes sense, and it also explains why we're struggling with Vongsense," Kyp said slowly. "Under Grandmaster Skywalker's lessons, we're taught to stretch out our senses and let the Force tell us what's around us. With Vongsense, however, we're assuming we know what and where our objective is and have to narrow our focus to look for that needle in a haystack. Completely different mindset."

"How did _you_ sense the patrol?" Alema asked.

"I casted a wider net so to speak," Anakin answered with a shrug. "Remember, when we started looking for Vong, you all focused on a wide area? When you sensed the sentry, you focused your attention on him and the wide area became narrow. Once I detected the sentry and camp, I cast my net again. They're still in my mind, but now I can still sense any Vong who walk into my range."

"Are we going to take out this patrol?" Jaina gestured to the group passing under them.

"Nah," Anakin shook his head. "At least not yet. Let them get comfortable out here. If they all really start hiding, picking them up will be a lot harder. Let's return to base and you guys can meditate on this experience."

"_We're_ meditating. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to ask Wyrpuuk and Nen Yim for another favor," Anakin said too casually. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving the base without you guys."

Jacen and Jaina exchanged expressionless glances at each other. "Somehow that doesn't reassure us in the slightest."

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation, Day Ten_

Wedge grabbed the ration-pack from the shelf in the blocky duracrete mess-hall and plopped down at a nearby empty table. After a fitful rest and some very rare time with his daughters, Wedge was once again ready to face whatever the galaxy had to throw at him. He set his tray down, briefly glancing about the crowded room to try and get a sense of the morale. Despite the mess hall being a place of rest, the tension was high. YVH-model droids guarded the entryways, scanning for any sort of Yuuzhan Vong life-signatures. Even the weather disagreed, the outside a dour overcast that looked as if rain might pour down at any second.

Though the hour was early, the mess-hall was fairly packed. With the Yuuzhan Vong in the system and on the planet, none of the defenders wanted to fight on an empty stomach. Seated around heavy, rectangular, durasteel tables were engineers, grim-faced soldiers, solemn pilots, fatigued medics, and even unusually serious Jedi. Some were sitting in silence, others talking in subdued tones as they ignored the taste of the military-rations in front of them. Everyone was worried, and Wedge didn't blame them. Throughout the war, most of the New Republic victories had been hollow ones, with planets and fleets falling to the invaders no matter what they did. At most, all any of the fleets had managed to do was buy some time. In the end, the Yuuzhan Vong won out. Now it was as if everyone had already received a death-sentence and were just waiting for the killing blow.

Tycho Celchu, Gavin Darklighter, Corran Horn, Kell Tainer, and Garik Loran all joined Wedge's table one by one, most giving him a tired nod as they did.

"Morning," Gavin said lightly.

Tycho chuckled softly. "From your mood, Sera and your kids doing okay?"

Gavin grinned genuinely, his happiness almost contagious. "Falynn and her class wrote a letter to me and she read it out loud. Cutest thing ever. Also our eldest also passed the civil servants exam and got the internship he was hoping."

"Congratulations," Tycho lifted his flimsiplast cup. Gavin had met then Sera Faleur at one of the many political events Rogue Squadron had been required to attend during the Thrawn crisis. She had been a junior aide to Chandrila's senator, and Gavin a rising star in the New Republic military. A few years later, they had married and adopted two war orphans. Falynn Darklighter was their first biological child together and was seven years of age.

"Thanks," Gavin exhaled, his eyes shining. "We've been blessed that Chandrila's avoided the war so far. There's talk that some factions want to open up the borders to take in the refugees, but a lot of people are afraid it might invite trouble."

"Sera's smack in the middle of all that right?" Corran asked, taking a bite out of the bread-roll in the ration kit.

"No kidding," Gavin shook his head ruefully. "Half of the call was spent letting her vent about all the politics involved in the decision."

"Is she leaning towards one way or the other?" Wedge tilted his head in curiosity.

Gavin bit his lower lip and exhaled. "She wants to keep the borders closed. Chandrila's sent most of their defense fleet to bolster the New Republic war-effort and don't have much left. If the Vong target them, they won't stand a chance."

"That's understandable. Chandrila isn't the only world like that right now," Garik said solemnly. "And the New Republic really isn't in any position to come swooping in for the rescue if worlds like Chandrila do get attacked."

"General, is there any word on when the_ Errant Venture _can evacuate the kids here to the _Eclipse_?" Kell Tainer asked, changing the topic.

"Booster's making one more sweep to pick up fifty-thousand metric tons of supplies for the refugees here. He'll be here either at the end of today or early tomorrow," Wedge answered. "Is there a problem?"

"With the way the Vong have all pulled back, I'm worried they're up to something. My kid's still here, and even though he's spent a year with the Mandos, I still don't want to leave anything up to luck."

"End of today or early tomorrow," Wedge repeated reassuringly. "The Solusars are currently tracking down the orphaned children in the refugee camps so they can be evacuated all at once."

Three more soldiers came over to the table with food trays, earning mildly surprised looks from those already at it. Though there wasn't exactly a rule that said that the rank and file couldn't eat with the officers, it was very unusual for said rank and file to break with tradition.

"Corporal?" Tycho voiced everyone's confusion as the lead soldier proceeded to sit down next to him without pause.

"Sir," the soldier replied monotonously, calmly peeling open his ration kit.

"Wedge, everyone, get back!" Corran yelled out in warning, his lightsaber activating. He physically pulled Tycho out of the way as a metal blade sliced towards him.

"_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_" One of the other soldiers reaching for a device on his belt.

Kell charged out and tackled the soldier, engaging in a fierce wrestling match. Surprisingly, the Yuuzhan Vong-speaking assassin got the upper-hand and slammed Kell's head hard against the metal floor. He then rolled up on top of Kell and delivered several more brutal punches to the big man. The attacker pulled out a vibroknife and would have impaled the dazed Wraith Squadron operative when a dining table flew from across the room and slammed into the assailant, propelling him away from the others. Before passing out, Kell looked towards the entryway of the mess-hall and saw his wife and son with their hands extended. The assailant got up, and seeing the situation devolving, sprinted over towards a heavily occupied portion of the room. Before the YVH-droids could open fire, the soldier activated the device he had been reaching for and a deafening explosion engulfed the mess-hall.

In the meantime, the third soldier pulled out two plasma-pistols and proceeded to open fire on the command-staff. At point-blank range, it was near impossible to dodge. Only Corran leaping up between the gunman and the others managed to keep anyone from dying. But as he did, the first soldier turned his blade onto Corran and repeatedly jammed it into the veteran Jedi's back.

Wedge drew his blaster and rapid-fired at the knife-wielder. But the blasterbolts seemed to have no effect. Garik lunged out with the knife that had come with his ration kit and wrapped an arm around the knife-wielding attacker. The attacker flailed at Garik, but the leader of Wraith Squadron slammed the knife into the area under the chin of the assassin, then withdrew the blade and slit the assassin's throat. At the same time, the eight YVH-droids in the room all targeted the last of the trio and their assault rifles promptly turned the gunman into a steaming corpse.

The entire ordeal happened in the blink of an eye, and by the time it was over, half the mess-hall had been left cratered and both Kell Tainer and Corran Horn needed urgent medical treatment. Tycho, Wedge, and Garik had all been winged by plasma fire. But Gavin, who had been closest to the gunman, had taken two rounds to the chest and lay sprawled out in a limp heap.

"Hang in there, colonel," Tycho said fiercely, holding onto the unconscious pilot. He looked around through the smoke-filled room as alarms blared throughout the base. "Where the heck are the medics?"

"Doran, keep your father stable. I've got this," Tyria Sarkin-Tainer whispered.

Tyria darted through the debris and quickly knelt by Gavin's side.

"Can you save him?" Tycho questioned, his throat tight.

"I'll do my best," was all Tyria could say after taking a moment to examine him. "The sooner we get him in bacta the better."

"All our available tanks are currently occupied," Tycho swallowed, feeling numb. "Between the refugees and the casualties we've already taken, we're short on bacta."

"Then I'll have to keep him alive until the Skywalkers get here," Tyria gritted out. "Give them a call, will you?"

Nearby, Wedge and some of the security staff on scene examined the gunman. The man wasn't human as he appeared, his dying cloaker revealing him to be a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator.

"How'd they past the YVHs?" Wedge asked, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and face. Even then, it was a reminder of how frighteningly close he had come to death. If it hadn't been for Corran appearing at the last second to divert the rounds, one would have gone through his head, and the other his heart.

"We'll look into it."

Medical staff flooded into the room under heavy guard, accompanied by several Jedi. The groans of pain from those who had survived the explosion directed the medics to their tasks. The arrival of the medical teams sent a wave of relief through the crowd. Even then, several hundred had been injured or killed by the blast, and the healers were much smaller in number.

"Start the triage," Cilghal directed the triage process. "Yellows along this wall, reds, here. Healers, focus on the reds. Med-staff, the yellows."

A soldier who had been carrying a wounded comrade stopped next to Cilghal as if to tell her something.

"Master, look out!" Running through the door, Tekli's cry occurred almost simultaneously with the soldier reaching for his belt.

With the Galactic Civil War-era building already weakened by the first blast, the resulting explosion of the second bomber sent durasteel, duracrete, and several tons of debris crashing down on everyone inside.

**[=][=]**

"Shield generator," Jacen said, his eyes snapping open. He summoned a nearby comlink as he rushed towards the door. "Control, the shield generator is about to be under attack!"

Not bothering to listen to a response or wait to put on his boots, Jacen sprinted out of the pre-fab structure wearing only a nightrobe over sleepwear. Anakin, Jaina, who were all similarly attired, fell into step with him as they darted through the refugee camp they had been hiding out in.

"I sensed eight," Jacen reported.

"Same, but only in that direction," Anakin agreed. "They weren't the only ones."

A rumbling explosion sent a plume of smoke billowing up into the air in the direction opposite of where they were running. Alarms sounded and security forces swarmed the area.

"Let's keep moving," Anakin said tersely. "The Vong are using this as a diversion."

When the shield-generator came into sight, a second explosion rumbled out from behind them.

"Damn," Jaina hissed, sensing the loss of life and looking over her shoulder. This time the blast had killed multiple Jedi.

To make matters worse, the threatening clouds above finally unleashed their burden. A warm downpour cascaded from the skies in sheets, instantly soaking the group of teens.

"Something's wrong," Jacen said quickly, his attention on the sight ahead of them. The shield-generator was one of the most heavily guarded areas of the base, yet because of the attack on the mess-hall, security had definitely lightened. There were only two guards standing outside the building's heavily secured door.

The two guards moved to block the Jedi from entering, but Jaina and Anakin's sabers flashed at the same time and promptly ended the lives of the two Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators. Using the security badge, they opened the door. Two more guards inside the base looked up from the gated kiosk and hastily reached for their weapons.

"_Jeedai!_"

Jaina and Anakin had already drawn their blasters and proceeded to riddle the faces of the two with blasterbolts. Jacen then used the Force to deactivate the switch that controlled the forcefield blocking their way. Rushing through the hallway, the team found the bodies of the original security staff and the ruined remains of a squadron of YVH droids.

"Poor guys, they probably didn't even know what hit them," Jaina remarked, shaking her head.

As they got closer to the power control room, the team was surprised to hear the sound of a lightsaber in action. A quick Force-probe later and they realized that that the ones doing the fighting were Kyp, Ryza, and Octa. How the group got into the building was evident from a lightsaber-made hole in the roof. Anakin and the others stepped through a breach in the blastdoor and into the control room just as Kyp's lightsaber finished off the last of the infiltrators.

"Oh, it's you guys," Kyp exhaled. "Gotta say, that Vongsense comes in real handy."

"How'd you get here before us?" Jacen asked, glancing at the corpses all around the control room.

"Would you believe it if I said we were actually meditating on the roof of this building when these guys made their move?" Kyp answered back. "At first, Ryz, Octa and I didn't realize what we were sensing. By the time we did, these Vong had already breached the building. Fortunately, we have the control-room staff hidden away in the storage closet. I think the better question is, how did the Vong get around the YVHs' sensors?"

"It's not that big a surprise," Anakin said, crouching down to peel off the dying ooglith masque on one of the infiltrators. "We've adapted to the Vong, so it's only natural they do the same. If they modified these masquers to mimic non-Vong bio-signs, the droids won't pick them up."

"This just shows we need to pick up the pace with our Vongsense learning," Octa said with a steely expression. "The better we understand it, the more likely it is we can teach others."

"Agreed," Jaina said. "Anakin?"

"Contact the others," Anakin straightened from the corpse. "We need to make sure that these Vong understand there are consequences to their actions."

"Revenge isn't a Jedi thing," Octa commented coolly.

"Neither is letting zealots kill our friends and allies," Anakin replied. "We'll meet at the base perimeter on the north side in an hour. Whether you're there, is up to you."

**[=][=]**

Damage reports continued to pour in. The attack on the mess-hall had only been one of four simultaneous attacks launched by the infiltrators. The shield generator, the munitions storage warehouse, the fuel depot, all would have met the same fate as the mess-hall if not for Jedi who were supposedly dead. Tesar and Lowbacca had been in the warehouse to pick up supplies for the _Singing Mountain _in the pre-dawn hours to minimize exposure. Likewise Tenel Ka and Alema had been overseeing the refueling process of the _Beta_-cruiser. While the automated systems went to work, the four had been practicing their Vongsense. Needless to say, the infiltrators never even realized they had been made before they had been dispatched.

When the data began passing by Iella, Mara, and others similarly trained to sift through the minutia to find the important information, the pattern was easy to see.

"Those infiltrators passed by the Jedi barracks and several YVH patrols before they reached the munitions' building," Iella said tonelessly, burying her worry for her husband by diving head first into work. The faster she acted, the more likely it was she could shut down any future attacks. Even then, the fate of those buried in the mess-hall remained unknown. Extra precautions were being taken to keep a third bomber from causing even more damage, leaving the victims still trapped under the rubble. "Neither the Jedi nor the YVHs picked up on them."

"The ones who tried to hit the fuel depot crossed path with the Death Knights and Wild Knights and bypassed the YVH's as well," Mara said. With Wedge and the others' fates unknown, Luke had stepped up and taken control of both the military and Jedi responses. Unfortunately for him, word had quickly spread that Wedge and the others might have actually been killed, and panic was spreading throughout the several million refugees in the area. So in addition to trying to keep the military side together, Luke was also having to keep the civilians from creating a bigger mess by inadvertently doing something in their panic. In the meantime, Mara was helping him coordinate a response to the attacks. Something that couldn't be done without a quick and accurate reading of the data. "I think it's safe to say that these Vong stepped up their game."

"If the YVH's are obsolete now, we're going to be blind in more ways than one," Iella confirmed. She then frowned as she reviewed another bit of data. "Mara, take a look at this vid."

Mara brought it up on her side of the holo-table and watched as a group of five infiltrators casually approached the munitions' warehouse. Three of the infiltrators wore technician's outfits while the other two wore standard spacer's gear. The side-access door to the warehouse opened and Tesar and Lowbacca emerged, looking just as nonchalant as they headed in the direction of the approaching group. From their body language, however, Mara could immediately see that both Tesar and Lowbacca were actually on alert. _They already knew_.

When the _Singing Mountain_ had requested clearance to land right after the battle two days earlier, Wedge and the others had been surprised. All Isolder would say, was that Anakin and the others wanted to practice some sort of weird Force technique, but that he couldn't explain any further because he had tuned the teens out after hearing the word 'Force' used twice in one sentence. Whatever the reason, the entire base was grateful for the presence of the 'dead' Jedi who had been aboard.

As the security footage played back, Mara watched Tesar and Lowbacca walk straight up to the group. Words were exchanged, the infiltrators seemingly not at all worried about whatever it was that was being said. Tesar gestured to the group to follow them into the building while Lowbacca moved behind the group. Just as they started to move, Tesar and Lowbacca flashed into action. Both needed only two swings of their saber to dispatch the five.

Mara pulled up the fuel depot's security camera footage and watched it again. Now that she knew what she was looking for, she focused on the moment Alema and Tenel Ka dispatched the trio that had been sent to the depot. Both young women had stepped out of the ship long before the infiltrators reached the perimeter. Exchanging a brief nod to each other, the women then split up. That was all the confirmation Mara needed to see that both likewise knew about the infiltrators. Even knowing how the video played out, Mara kept it going, using the time Tenel Ka and Alema spent hunting down the trio to organize her thoughts.

If it had just been Lowbacca and Tesar, she might have passed it off as their superior non-human senses. But Tenel Ka and Alema had appeared before the infiltrators were even in sight of the depot. They had _known_ the infiltrators were coming.

"You see it?" Iella said evenly.

"The four somehow sensed the infiltrators," Mara confirmed.

"Anakin, Jacen, Jaina, Kyp, Ryza, and Octa were all at the shield generator too," Iella stated.

Mara closed her eyes. "I bet you Anakin or Jacen is right in the middle of this."

"That's a bet I'm not taking," Iella remarked, her emotions still locked down.

New data began scrolling in, the emergency teams finally starting to work on the mess-hall. The initial numbers did not look good at all. For the analysts in the room, numbers were all they could hide behind as they tried not to think about the living beings behind each digit. But among the data, a coded message that only Iella could pick up appeared. She double-checked the information to make sure she wasn't imagining things. With her initial understanding of the information confirmed, her eyes briefly glanced up towards a busy Mara Jade Skywalker.

"They found Wedge," Iella said without emotion.

Mara tried to get a read on the other woman. "Good news?"

Iella shrugged lethargically. Hiding her emotions from not just Mara, but the two other Jedi analysts in the room was taking every ounce of her mental power. Though she wanted nothing more than to shout out and do a happy-dance, the coded information required she do otherwise. "I'm going to go down there."

"Be careful."

Iella left the room and the let heavy-security doors slide shut behind her. Even then, she didn't abandon her emotionless façade. As Borleias' Director of Intelligence, she was well aware of how far the Yuuzhan Vong conspirators had infiltrated the base. With refugee ships coming in daily, it was all too easy for the invaders to slip in handfuls of spies past an overwhelmed and overworked security team.

She choreographed her actions by the centimeter, turning the corner and before leaning back up against a wall and taking on an expression of anguish. She knew that Peace Brigade members had installed a camouflaged camera on the adjacent wall. A camera pointed squarely in her direction. And though it was her sister-in-law who had the awards for acting, Iella did her best to match one of those award-winning performances.

As she appeared to any viewing that her world had just been shattered, inwardly, her heart was doing backflips of joy. Tyria Sarkin-Tainer, Doran Sarkin-Tainer, Tekli, and some of the Jedi who had been eating in the mess-hall had joined forces and created a shell of Force-energy beneath the rubble. The rubble had collapsed onto this dome, and then settled. Though Wedge and most of the command staff were wounded, they were all still alive. As were a majority of the people who had survived the first suicide bomber. The message he relayed to Iella was simple, 'Jedi shielded us from the worst of it. Now it's our turn to play dead'.

**[=][=]**

"With all due respect, sir. You're crazy," Captain Kadra Bres managed, her dark eyes round in shock and reflecting the blue glow of the holo-panel in the captain's quarters.

"_Garm Bel Iblis put his faith in you, Captain Bres. Was he wrong?_"

"I think you hit the nail on the head there, general. My rank is _captain_. Why can't you have Admiral Kre'fey or General Cracken, General Salm, or heck, any other flag-officer do it? You can even call up my CO and have him come over."

"_They're all busy, retired, incompetent, or unable to act for any variety of reasons._"

"But why me?" Kadra said faintly.

"_You commanded your fleet-group just fine_."

"It's five ships. Not fifty-five."

"_Technically, if you count the refugee ships, we have nearly five-hundred._"

"Your negotiating skills suck….sir."

"_Think of it this way, all you have to worry about are reacting to unforeseen problems. We'll pass the orders along to you, and you get to be the public face of things._"

"You're painting a giant target on my ship, sir."

"_You won't be alone. Sair Yonka will be co-commander. Besides, my plan gets even better._"

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"_How'd you like your flag to be the Lusankya?_"

"You want me to command a giant, triangular target instead of a large egg-shaped one?"

"_How often does someone get a chance to command a Super Star Destroyer_?"

"Sir, can I remind you that every time the Empire built one, it ended up being destroyed? Commanding a Super Star Destroyer is definitely a career ender...sir."

"_What's it going to take then_?"

Kadra bit her lower lip for a moment. She then shook her head once and smiled. "If it survives this campaign, can I keep it?"

"_The Lusankya? Sure. The Advisory Council gave it to me expecting it to be blown up. If you can find a way to keep it unblown-up it's yours._"

"Then we have a deal."

"_I thought you didn't want to command a giant floating target_."

"But it's soooo big, and those guns…" Kadra said as if swooning.

"_Ha, ha! I can definitely see why Bel Iblis like you. I'll be sending you the battle-plan for the next engagement. Coordinate any unexpected maneuvers with Yonka. Remember, we still want to string out this group of Vong for as long as we can._"

"Permission to speak freely, general?"

"_Go ahead._"

"I know we're trying to buy time for the refugees and the Senate to get itself back into shape, but what then? We have the Advisory Council pretty much throwing the Jedi into the meat-grinder, all of our navy's best assets assigned to a suicidal holding mission, and the Vong pressing in from all sides. Even if we survive here, is the New Republic government even worth saving?"

"_That definitely sounds like one of Garm's lines,_" Wedge let out a tired sigh. "_In a way, you and Garm have a point. The New Republic as it is now isn't worth the lives we're sacrificing to save it. On the other hand, without that government we have anarchy. It'll be every system for themselves and it'll let the Vong pick us off one by one. My hope is that if we do a good enough job here, it'll remind the Senate of just why we're fighting. The Senate will then force the Advisory Council to hold elections for a legitimate Chief of State."_

"I understand, sir. Thank you for the explanation."

"_You and your people are the ones who's going to have their head up on the chopping block. The least I can do is tell you why. That'll be all, Captain Bres. _"

"Sir," Kadra saluted. When the glow of the holopad faded, she slumped back into her chair. "'See the galaxy,' he said. 'Watch a hero in action, you can learn from him,' he said. With people like him and General Antilles, it's no wonder the Empire lost. All the people in the Rebel Alliance were absolutely nuts!"

**[=][=]**

Night had fallen and deep in the jungles of Borleias a group of Yuuzhan Vong clustered around a light-orb. There were over twenty in all, all kneeling in the swampy peat before an image of their commander Charat Kraal. They only felt safe gathering because the New Republic base was many dozens of kilometers away, and the dense flora blocked out any orbital scans.

"Reporting, commander," the leader of the group of warriors clasped a hand to his chest as he addressed the villip. "Only one of the groups was successful. All others were killed before reaching their targets. But the success was great indeed. Our people on the base report that their General Antilles may have been killed in the attack. They are trying to confirm it, but all information has been heavily suppressed. It is very likely that the New Republic forces don't want to make it known that a warrior of his renown has been slain. In addition to the general, the attack claimed the lives of nearly all who had been present in their mess-hall. Those observing the recovery efforts say that all who are brought out of the ruined building have been brought out in bodybags."

"_The other teams were slain_?" Charat repeated slowly. "_How? Did the masquers fail once more_?"

"No, commander. Our spies have yet to definitively figure out how the infiltrators were killed, but it seems like the main culprit are _Jeedai_. We don't know which one, or if _Jeedai_ are even involved."

"_We have to know for sure. It is known that the Yun'o protects us from the powers of the Jeedai. Unless your men were foolish enough to rouse suspicion, they should not have been detected. Until then, Sub-commander Talak Cha, you will postpone your next strike. Take up your positions throughout the planet and inform me once our spies have more information._"

"It will be as you command." The villip let out a small squelching noise as it lost its form and drooped. The commander opened his mouth to tell his warriors to disperse, but suddenly froze in realization. The surrounding swamplands that had once been brimming with all sorts of animal and insect sounds had become deathly quiet. "Who's there!?"

There was no response. Talak Cha gestured to his men and they pulled on a specialized masquer. The group blurred out of sight as the masquer took on the appearance and texture of their surroundings. The masquer would enable them to see in the darkness of the swamp-land and it also highlighted any heat signatures. Another gesture and the glow-orb ceased emitting, making the region truly devoid of any light.

"Show yourself!" Talak barked out. When there was still no response, he motioned to half his group to split up and check the perimeter. Five went to circle around to the right, five went to the left. The silence continued on, the stillness of the bog only serving to increase the anxiety of the warriors in it. For some reason they were unable to shake the feeling that they were being stalked.

Their feelings served them well. Despite the pitch blackness of the region, of the completely silent approach of the warriors searching it, as well as the advanced masquers they wore, the predators struck at once. For those looking in the direction of the five who went out to the left, all they could see were five black shadows descending from the overgrowth like birds of prey. The patrolling Yuuzhan Vong were dispatched with cold efficiency. Five brief flashes of light lit up the swamp, a buzzing hiss accompanied the sight. But by the time the remaining Yuuzhan Vong turned in the direction of the glare, five corpses collapsed and hit the ground with a splash.

"Cowards!" Talak roared. "Come out and fight!"

Another rush of wind, and the patrollers who had gone to the right were picked off in a similar fashion. This time, however, the survivors all saw what had happened. The weapons used by the assailants were unmistakably the weapons of a _Jeedai_. Even though the blades activated for a split second, the glowing green, blues, yellows, and purples were unmistakable.

When the second group of bodies hit the ground, the remaining warriors couldn't help but tremble in both rage and fear. They had all heard of the seemingly super-natural powers the _Jeedi_ possessed. But hearing about it and seeing it first-hand was another thing entirely. An unknown number of _Jeedai_ had just massacred ten invisible, veteran warriors in complete darkness within the blink of an eye. What was worse was that the _Jeedai_ didn't even meet the warriors head on but killed through guile.

Talak Cha signaled those with him and they pulled out their plasma rifles and blaze-bug launchers. With nod from him, they immediately opened fire in a three-hundred and sixty degree arc. There was a deafening din as the entire swamp flared yellow-orange as flora caught fire and the swamp gases ignited. The barrage went on for several minutes, the darkness of the swamp turning into a hellish landscape in that time. After seeing no response during the barrage, Talak gestured for his men to cease fire. Now the swamp was aglow, flames crackling merrily all around. Yet there was no sign of any enemy.

Suddenly a frightening laughter sounded from one part of the swampy jungle. The warriors resumed firing in that direction. Another eerie laughter sounded from the opposite direction and the warriors swung about to change their targets. A third voice of laughter rang out, shortly followed by a fourth and a fifth. It seemed no matter how much plasma was expended, the source of the laughter wasn't affected at all.

"Scatter," Talak Cha said through clenched teeth. "The _Jeedai_ cannot use their senses to find us. They cannot kill all of us. We cannot allow ourselves to be killed before slaying any of the enemy."

"We obey," the other warriors muttered.

On an unspoken signal, the surviving ten immediately took off running in different directions. The commanding warrior that was Talak Cha ran at full speed for as long as he was capable, putting as much distance from the meeting site as he possibly could. As he paused at a tree to catch his breath, he hazarded a glance over his shoulder. There were no heat signatures, no sign of anyone in pursuit. The blaze that his team had started was no longer in sight, though he could still smell the foliage burning. He exhaled shakily, deciding that more distance was needed, and began walking at a slightly hurried pace.

"Really? That was as far as you could go?" A female voice sounded out from the darkness all around.

Talak immediately drew out his amphistaff and dropped into a defensive stance. "Are all _Jeedai_ so scared that they must hide in the shadows?"

"Scared? No. But I can see into your head, Talak Cha. I can tell you most definitely are."

"You lie, _Jeedai_. We Yuuzhan Vong are immune to your heretical powers." Talak sneered. He still couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"No longer. Your gods gave you up, you know." The mocking tone of the female _Jeedai_ infuriated Talak.

"For that blasphemy, I will make sure your death will be a slow, painful one!"

"Sub-commander Talak Cha, of Domain Cha. Tasked with infiltrating the New Republic base on Borleias and striking a blow that will make his name soar far above the likes of Kraal. That masquer you're wearing, it's specially made, right? That's why you and your people can't afford to die before properly using it."

Talak stiffened at the words and said nothing. Though it was surprising that this _Jeedai_ knew his name and goal, she could have easily overheard his conversation with Charat Kraal. After all, it was impossible for a _Jeedai_ to actually affect him with their powers.

"Right now you're thinking that it's absolutely impossible that I can see your thoughts. That the gods surely protect you. If that was true, then how did I find you out in the middle of this swamp? How did the others cut through your crèche-mates like they were Domain Kraal idiots? Yes, I know about the feud you have with that Domain, you can't hide that in your mind either. I even know that those warriors that were killed were all from your crèche. How could I know that if I can't read your mind?"

Talak's scanning of the jungle took on a new urgency as his heart and mind raced. "Who _are_ you?"

"The one who will decide your fate tonight. You should be grateful. By now, the rest of your men are dead."

"If you want to kill me, then kill me! But I will not go down without a fight!"

"Kill you? You're not even worth being killed. You're just a lowly sub-commander who has to submit to some flunky of Kraal because your Domain Cha guy was too stupid to live."

"You are going to let me live?"

"Wasn't that implied by what I just said? You're going to deliver a message for me, Talak. I think you're smart enough to know what that is. The Jedi can sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force. Either your gods have withdrawn their favor, or they no longer existed in the first place. Now run."

Talak hesitated for a moment, then snapped his amphistaff back around his wrist and managed to summon enough energy to take off once more. His figure eventually disappeared into the darkness of the swamp, his presence growing ever more distant.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jaina Solo asked from atop the tree she had been in.

"If we took them all out there would be questions, theories. The Yuuzhan Vong don't scare easily and an unknown threat won't do it. But if they know _why_ then they'll have to figure out _how_, and that's what we want them to think about. Since they don't understand the Force, the two options you put out are really going to drive them crazy," Anakin answered back from a tree opposite of Jaina's. "By the way, that thing about those men back there being a part of his crèche. That was a really nice guess."

"Thanks," Jaina laughed. "I figured that if these guys were all entrusted with a super-secret cloaking suit, then they were probably from the same group. What with Vong rivalries and them making everything a competition and all. It definitely helped that the High Priestess and Qoshan shared with us that rundown of Cha and Kraal."

The comlink within Anakin's hooded jumpsuit chimed and he tabbed his throat-comm. "Go ahead."

"_We've got the rest,_" Tesar reported. "_It was a good hunt._"

"Copy. Let's head back to base for now." Anakin looked over to his sister and felt small tremor of fear go down his spine. "If what I'm getting through the Force is any indicator, I think Aunt Mara is a little angry with us."

**[=][=]**

**A\N: **Here's the monthly update….still working on the story arc…In case you missed the note I left in my profile, I'll be removing most of my stories on ffnet at the end of July (I despise reading stories only to learn they've been abandoned and don't want to be a hypocrite). I've lost the motivation to write Star Wars fanfics, and the new 'canon' hasn't done my muse any favors. Though it's been a wild nine years, I knew that when writing these stories started to become more labor and less fun, it was time to stop. I'll continue to update A Destiny Darkened for as long as my muse will last, but the updates will be slow in coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation, Day Fifteen_

"Warmaster Czulkang Lah," Wyrpuuk Cha lowered his head a fraction as the esteemed warmaster and a retinue of his advisors stepped off their shuttle.

"Commander Wyrpuuk Cha," Czulkang answered back evenly, his voice a mere whisper yet sounding overly loud in the docking chamber.

Wyrpuuk didn't dare show any of his real feelings before the warmaster. The man was a living legend and had been instrumental in Supreme Overlord Quoreal's downfall. Even as Czulkang neared the third century of his life, his eyes gleamed with intellect and his posture was proud. "You honor me by coming here personally."

"I have heard much about the occupation from Hao'hin Kraal," Czulkang said simply. He began walking towards the bridge and everyone quickly fell into step. "Do you have confidence in finishing off the defenders on your own?"

"Yes, Warmaster," Wyrpuuk's gaze briefly lingered on the obese commander of Domain Kraal, who was standing among the ranks of those that had come with the warmaster. "They are demoralized and scattered. After the last battle, several of their ships actually withdrew. The number of refugee ships they have to contend with further slow any responses they could have. Now that the yorik-et growing facilities have reached maturity, we can produce a hundred fighters within the month. Coupled with our forces on the ground, the defenders cannot possible withstand the firepower."

"Mmm." Czulkang responded noncommittally. "You are still of the opinion that the Solo children were slain by Hao'him Kraal's forces?"

Surprised by the change of subject, Wyrpuuk almost stammered out his response. "Yes…Warmaster. All signs point to that fact."

"And the information that they might have been sighted five days ago when your covert attacks failed?"

"Information? I…I do not know what you are referring to," Wyrpuuk frowned in confusion. "I received no such information."

"Hmm," Czulkang said once more. "Commander Kraal, do you have an opinion to voice?"

"Warmaster, Wyrpuuk has a better idea of the situation here and commands all our forces in this system. If you have information that he does not, does that not mean he has been negligent in his duties?"

If looks could kill, the glance Wyrpuuk sent his Domain Kraal counterpart would have killed him many times over. "Can the esteemed Warmaster tell me how you came by this information? Do you perhaps have spies on the planet as well?"

Czulkang continued his long strides through the hallway. "Nothing as complicated as that. Have your people been checking the local HoloNet?"

"Their HoloNet?"

"Yes. There are close to a half-million refugees in orbit, thrice that on the ground around their base. As secure as the New Republic tries to be they cannot possibly hope to control so many people," Czulkang stated as if teaching a lesson. "Their civilians have always been their weak spot, and not just because their military has to protect them."

"I do not understand what you mean?"

Czulkang held out a hand to one of his aides. The aide then placed into the warmaster's hand a datapad made by the natives of the galaxy. Czulkang manipulated the device and then held it out for Wyrpuuk to take. Wyrpuuk needed a moment, surprised that someone of Czulkang's status would handle the infidel's technology.

When the Yuuzhan Vong commander took the device and saw what was on it, however, he froze in place. On the datapad was an image of the three Solo children running across the base in nightwear, all looking very much alive. The images, coupled with the report that there were _Jeedai_ who could sense the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force, painted a very gut-twisting picture. By the time Wyrpuuk recovered from his shock, he realized that the rest of the group was already far ahead of him and about to take the path up to the bridge. He hurried to catch up. "Great Warrior, are there any other images?"

"That was one of a dozen, all from different sources, all refugees," Czulkang said simply. The membrane door of the bridge opened.

"Could it be a trick by the New Republic to bolster their morale?" Wyrpuuk asked. He glanced again towards Hao'hin, confused as to why the corpulent commander was looking so confident. If the Solos truly were still alive, then all Hao'hin had accomplished was fleeing the battlefield without any accolades.

"That is possible," Czulkang said. "It is not beyond their capability to create something like this. But the question is, if it is indeed authentic, then why are the New Republic forces carrying on as if the Solos are indeed dead?"

"With these images, I can tell my spies on the ground to look into this matter. If the Solos are truly alive, our people will find out."

"See that they do." Czulkang gazed at the blazeboard to follow the movements of Cha's fleet. "Have you discovered yet if General Antilles survived the attack?"

"There has been no word either way," Wyrpuuk said carefully, a sinking feeling developing. Czulkang was not the type to waste his time on insignificant inquiries. "There…haven't been any pictures of _him_?"

"No," Czulkang continued his survey of the fleet's positions. "But do you think a warrior of his skill would allow himself to be seen if he was pretending to be dead?"

"Then what does the Warmaster recommend?"

"I wish to see if the defenders are as disorganized and demoralized as you claim," Czulkang said decisively. "Ready your forces for an attack. Make any medical or civilian ships a priority."

"Not their military vessels?"

"If they are demoralized and disorganized, we will be able to inflict heavy casualties and further crush their spirits. If not, they will successfully shield the targets from attack."

Wyrpuuk tried not to seem like he had swallowed a bitter gruel. "Warmaster, demoralized or not, the warriors of Domain Cha will be able to easily take care of such a weak target."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Czulkang said patiently. "If you are successful, I will return to my fleet and reinforce our people in other parts of the galaxy. If you fail, then General Antilles or someone of his skill level is still alive and is acting behind the scenes."

"Domain Cha _won't_ fail."

**[=][=]**

The klaxon alarms blared throughout the_ Singing Mountain_, the running-lights going red. The _Beta-_cruiser was in the middle of the New Republic Fleet's formation and was already maneuvering with the ships around it.

"_All hands to combat positions. All hands to combat positions. Fighters, launch when ready. Yuuzhan Vong fleet is ten minutes out._"

Footsteps sounded through every passage of the light-cruiser, the crew hurrying to their stations. Aside from a few skirmishes, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had been relatively passive since their initial assault. But one only needed to look at the sensor readings to know that this time the alien fleet was serious.

"_All fighters, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is heading for the refugees. Prepare for defensive screening. All refugee captains are being told to fall back._" Came the voice of Commodore Sair Yanka, the commander of a large portion of the defense fleet.

Anakin released a slow breath as the battle-chatter filled the comm-channels. The conversation with his aunt and uncle regarding Vongsense had gone pretty much as he had expected. Annoyance, amazement, incredulity, shock, and everything in between. The fact that Kyp and the others were only able to sense Vongsense after being implanted with a slaveseed had had Mara questioning the sanity of all those involved. The philosophical problem that Anakin had brought up had not exactly been well-received. Though Luke was open-minded about the Force and its many forms, being told that his understanding of the Force was the reason why the Jedi couldn't sense the Yuuzhan Vong was a hard pill to digest. Luke had even asked Anakin pointblank if Anakin thought it possible that he too could use Vongsense.

Anakin's response had been immediate, no hesitation. _No._

_Why do you say that?_

_Uncle, Master Yoda taught you a specific mindset regarding the Force. The light, the dark, and the Force flowing through all. Yet the Yuuzhan Vong don't fit into that neat order of things. The reason why the Jedi Order views the Yuuzhan Vong as an aberration that exists outside the Force is because __**you**__ taught them that. Your philosophy is law, you and the masters you taught pass judgment on anyone that doesn't agree with those basic facts. Based on __**your**__ interpretation of the Force, anything that doesn't fit into it is naturally wrong. Until you're willing to believe in something other than what Master Yoda taught you, you'll never be able to sense the Yuuzhan Vong. And that's even if Auntie Mara even allows you to implant yourself with a Yuuzhan Vong biot in the first place._

_I am willing to consider that Master Yoda's teaching were incomplete. I only had a short time with him after all. Let's say your understanding of the Force is greater in this matter. Can't you teach me like you've taught Kyp and the others?_

_Uncle Luke, with all due respect, Master Durron and those who follow him have already decided that your interpretation of the Force was skewed. They threw themselves into the war when the Jedi Order was sitting on their thumbs debating problems caused by your view of the Force. By casting aside that mind-set, they're able to accept that the Yuuzhan Vong aren't separate from the Force at all. As for the survivors of Myrkr, does it need to be said? We wouldn't have had to go to Myrkr if the Jedi Order hadn't been so passive in the first place, and because of that indecisiveness, Jedi who should still be with us died._

_Anakin!_

_Aunt Mara, it's the truth. The only reason why all of us can sense the Yuuzhan is because we've already subconsciously rejected Uncle Luke's interpretation of the Force for one reason or another. But it's also more than that. The Death Knights still cling to Uncle Luke's view of the Force because they use it to justify labeling the Vong as an enemy. Even if they rejected Uncle Luke's view, so long as the Yuuzhan Vong remain that 'other' in their minds, they won't ever be able to use Vongsense. And as long as __**you**__, Uncle Luke, think of the Yuuzhan Vong as being outside of the Force, then you won't be able to use Vongsense either._

Some might have called Anakin arrogant or disrespectful. But at the same time, he and the others he had taught could use Vongsense and the rest of the Jedi Order couldn't. So they could hardly call him wrong. Due to the infiltrators' attack on the base and the fact that Danni Quee was now working overtime with Tendrando Industries to find out how to make the YVH-droids see past the latest masquers, Anakin's group also ended up being in high demand. All of them ended up being sequestered back onto the _Singing Mountain,_ which had taken a position in very low orbit above the base itself. Even those upset with Anakin's response to Luke couldn't say anything when the group foiled another infiltration attempt a few days later. This time the Jedi had sensed the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators before they had even arrived on base.

"Twin Suns Three, clear," Anakin said automatically as his fighter emerged from the _Beta_-cruiser's cramped hangar bay. His A-wing joined the A-wings of his brother and sister, their shield-trio a dagger of Hapan yellow amid the sea of New Republic fighters with their regulation paint-jobs.

"_Twin Sunz Four, clear_," Tesar said evenly.

"_Five, ready,_" Alema said after.

"[_Twin Suns Six, clear_]," Lowbacca reported.

"_Twin Suns Seven, reporting in,_" Tenel Ka acknowledged.

"_Eight is feeling great,_" Ganner remarked.

"_Twin Suns Nine, clear_," Kyp Durron reported professionally.

"_Ten, all green_," Ryza announced.

"_And last but not least, Eleven is green too,_" Octa finished.

"_Battle-meld established,_" Jaina confirmed.

The two fleets approached each other at rapid speed, waves of fighters fearlessly swarming out in front of the capital ships. The thousands of kilometers disappeared in the blink of an eye. Once the sides got close enough, warheads raced out ahead of the fighters leaving streaks of light in their wake. Fireballs erupted along the ranks of the fighters. In the blink of an eye they were in laser and plasma-cannon range and the streaks of light between the two groups intensified.

"_Watch out, one behind you!_"

"_I'm hit!_"

"_Take those three!_"

"_Blasted Vong!_"

"_Come about point three five!_"

"_They're all over the place!_"

The yammosk jammers in the fleet began pounding a counter-rhythm. The Yuuzhan Vong fighter formation fell apart as they lost coordination, but the effect only lasted for a few tense minutes before a second yammosk took over the load. At the same time, fighters on both sides were engaged in a fierce dogfight that saw pieces of coral and metal fly in all directions.

"_They're trying to clear a way for those blastboulders!_"

"_Red Group, where are you_?"

"_We're neck deep in skips! The lead shield trio was vaped!_"

"_Frigate Group Three, reinforce Red Group._"

"_Enemy light cruisers are entering fire-range._"

"_Frigate Groups One and Two, deny the cruisers. We can't let them break through to the refugees_."

The fighters of Twin Suns Squadron—so named because Jaina and Jacen were leading it and the fighters were painted yellow—weaved through the scrum in tight formation. The wave of Yuuzhan Vong blastboulders continued towards the refugee ships, seemingly not caring about the squadron of New Republic fighters bearing down on them at high speed.

"_Blast it!_" Ryza Tyreed swore when a Yuuzhan Vong frigate darted in front of them to cut them off. Half the squad was forced to go over the frigate while the other half went under it. If it hadn't been for their Jedi reflexes, they would have pasted themselves against the side of the ship. "_Vongsense is absolutely useless in battle. Knowing where the Vong are is great and all, but if they're all around us it's more helpful to know where they'll be._"

While the half that had gone over the frigate managed to get away, the half that had gone under promptly found themselves in a harrying situation.

"_Nine, Ten, watch it, you've got an enemy squadron bearing down on your position."_

"_A full squadron? Lucky us,_" Ryza's and Kyp's A-wings were forcefully peeled off from the others as a barrage of plasma erupted all around her fighter. "_A little help here would be nice!_"

"_We're en route, turn to…_"

"_Negative! Break off!_" Kyp shouted, his position allowing him to see what the other three couldn't.

A group of coralskippers had been attached to the frigate like mynocks and when Tenel Ka, Octa and Ganner's fighters tried to swing around to the group pursuing Ryza and Kyp, these coralskippers uncoupled and dove towards the Jedi. A second Yuuzhan Vong ship arrived, a _Matalok,_ and more coralskippers were unleashed as the light cruiser's guns provided covering fire.

"_This is Twin Suns leader to command, someone take out these ships, designating Screen One and Screen Two!_" Jaina called out over both the tactical channel as well as through the battle-meld.

Her mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan. It wouldn't be long before the Yuuzhan Vong bombers would be in firing range. At the same time, half her squad was performing evasive maneuvers of the kind that a single mistake meant death. If she directed her half to double back to save the others, the bombers would start slagging refugees. If she protected the refugees, Ganner and the rest would be dead. Checking the sensor grid, her half of the squadron was the only New Republic force currently in a position to stop the bombers. All other New Republic fighters had been blocked by screening coralskippers and Yuuzhan Vong support ships.

Duty or feelings. That's what her decision came down to. She had a duty to the refugees, to follow orders.

"_Lead, they won't last much longer_," Jacen urged over a private channel. His own emotions were locked down as he kept one eye on the position of Tenel Ka's fighter and the other on the target ahead.

"_We have a mission to complete_," Jaina's voice lacked any emotion.

When Jacen glanced out his cockpit towards his twin, he could see her sitting stiffly, head locked forward. "_Jaina_, we have to do something."

"_We're the only ones who can shield the refugees right now,_" Jaina responded mechanically.

"_Tenel Ka and the others need us,_" Jacen gritted out.

"_We go back for them, thousands are going to die._"

"_Shields out! I'm…_" Octa's fighter was ripped apart by the concussive blast of a magma missile exploding extremely close to it. Half the A-wing was sent spinning in one direction and the other half in the other.

"_Oh, sh…!_"

"_Durron, I'm sorry…_"

In a span of a few seconds, both Ganner's and Ryza's fighters were similarly destroyed. The only bright thing to come of it was that their presences all remained in the meld, indicating they had survived the destruction of their fighters. But Tenel Ka and Kyp still remained trapped by enemy fire, and the swarm of coralskippers was closing in at rapid speed.

"_Jaina!_"

"Lead, Five and I got the bombers. You, Two, Four, and Six go back for the others_._" Anakin cut in. No sooner had Anakin finished speaking than Jacen's fighter promptly flipped about and shot towards the others. Tesar's and Lowbacca's A-wings followed a brief moment later.

Jaina, however, remained frozen in her seat, duty still overriding her emotions. "_Negative, we have to stay on target._"

Suddenly, Gavin Darklight's voice sounded over the line. "_Sticks, your brother's right. Go. That's an order._"

"_Yes sir,"_ Jaina said automatically, immediately yanking hard on the steering column and sending her fighter into a tight loop after the others.

When Anakin saw this, he let out a breath and closed the voice-modification program that he had running on his ship's computer. For a brief moment of craziness, he wondered if he'd face charges for impersonating a member of the New Republic military. "Alema, you with me?"

"_What's the plan? There are a lot of bombers._"

"I wanna see just how badly the Vong want me dead."

"_This sounds suicidal._"

"At least I invited you along this time."

"_True, you __**are**__ learning._"

Anakin adjusted his com-system once more, making sure it was transmitting at villip frequencies. "This is Jedi Knight Anakin Solo, your favorite blasphemer. To all blastboulders, look at you brave, brave warriors, being so tough and shooting at civilian targets that can't even fight back. How can you all claim to be followers of your great war god like this? At least the others in the coralskippers and cruisers are fighting soldiers. You can either continue your attack and prove that you think this so-called god of war actually approves of something like this, or warrior-up and try to please him by killing me. Although I think that choice is going to be beyond your skill-set."

"_That'll do it_," Alema chuckled.

The seconds ticked by, the blastboulders continuing towards the refugees. They were now less than a minute out.

"Cowards," Anakin mocked. "I never thought I'd see the day that Yuuzhan Vong warriors would actually run from a challenge. I guess this is all the Vong of Domain Cha are worth."

"_Anakin,_ _what the blazes are you doing?_" Mara's voice came over the line sounding a hairsbreadth away from a panic attack.

"Oh, look, my plan worked." Anakin's voice was casual, but his mind immediately kicked into overdrive. The entire line of blastboulders, over a hundred in all, all moved in a single coordinated movement, looking like a murmuration of birds. "I'll speak to you later, Aunt Mara. Really busy right now."

"_This is going to be fun_," Alema's voice contained within it a hint of adrenaline-fueled madness.

"Stay close," Anakin directed. "All power to the engines."

In an act of precision flying accomplished only by a strong Force-bond, Anakin and Alema's A-wings veered towards each other and took up a position so that there were mere millimeters existed between the undersides of their fighters. Then, acting as a single ship, the two performed a dizzying barrel roll that saw them streaking through a barrage of plasma.

The two were practically of one mind at the moment, the coordination of their movements near-instantaneous. The formation of Yuuzhan Vong bombers fired off magma missiles in such a number that one might have thought that a volcano had actually erupted in space. Yet, the two A-wings continued to swerve through the miniscule amount of room between the explosions of superheated material like some sort of lava fish. The formation of bombers pulsed and contracted, stretching out in an attempt to catch the fish in its web.

_We're in for it now_.

_You're the one who wanted the invite._

_Not complaining. Loving the rush._

With their minds so connected, the two no longer needed to communicate over the comms. Not that they would have had the time. They raced through the field of molten material, long tuning out the blaring alarms that were sounding in their fighters. The view from their cockpits was comparative to one looking at the lava fields of Mustafar. Only the faintest specks of the void of space could be seen in all the flares of red and yellow. And through that eye of the needle, Anakin and Alema, in the fastest starfighters in the New Republic's arsenal, shot through. The yellow paint jobs of the two A-wings were completely scorched black, the electronics all red-lining.

"_Twin Suns Three and Five, change headings to point five-five._"

"Love to, but can't," was all Anakin could afford. Even that slightest slip caused a glob of super-heated material to tear away his port laser cannon.

_Let me in_, Tekli directed through the battle-meld.

In a blink, Tekli had a first-hand view of what the two were going through. On the bridge of the _Imperial II_-class Star Destroyer _Moonshadow_, Tekli began to issue a series of orders. "Captain, adjust position to Jenth Qek Five-Two. Have the _Swift Liberty _switch to targets Screen Five and Six. Have Blackwing Squadron take on Screen Seven. When a gap forms, push through and have the available fighters under your command begin attack runs on the bombers."

"Acknowledged. Helm, adjust position to Jenth Qek Five-Two!" The captain relayed the rest of Tekli's orders.

_Hang in there, help is on the way._

_Be sure to have a shuttle pick us up._

_What do you mean?_

_We're going to test how well our mag-con suits work._

_Don't be stupid!_

_Too late._

Those tracking Anakin and Alema's fighters all blanched as the incessant fire all around them finally caught up to the A-wings. The A-wings had actually made a run at a Yuuzhan Vong _Matalok_, allowing every Yuuzhan Vong vessel to concentrate their fire. Yet, right before the fighters disappeared in a ball of blazing shrapnel, the canopies actually popped open. The Jedi launched themselves and somehow managed to land on the side of the alien light-cruiser. Their bodies, miniscule in the void of space, were missed completely by everyone without Force-enhanced senses.

_You are…_ Tekli had to open her eyes, her heart pounding and her concentration breaking. She made a mental note to create a rule that forbade giving one's designated healer a heart-attack.

"We're in position," the gunnery crews aboard the _Moonshadow_ announced.

"Fire on targets of opportunity. Prioritize the bombers. Take out that cruiser if we can."

Tekli immediately got to her feet. "Don't target the cruiser. Anakin and Alema are on it."

A very bewildering moment of silence passed, the rest of the crew staring at the diminutive healer and wondering if she was playing a joke.

"They're….on the cruiser?"

"It's complicated. Just don't fire on it."

"As you say, Jedi Knight Tekli."

**[=][=]**

"Commander, we have killed the _Jeedai_ Anakin Solo," the coordinator in charge of the bombers announced with pride.

Wyrpuuk didn't dare celebrate or issue any sort of wording that might bite him in the backside. After all, hadn't Anakin Solo _already _been slain? "How certain are you?"

"He and another _Jeedai_ attempted to evade our _Uumufalh_ after provoking them. But our pilots are skilled and managed to trap the two in an ever-decreasing field of fire. Even _Jeedai_ cannot survive the firepower that was leveled onto them."

"And you are positive that it was Anakin Solo in one of those fighters destroyed?"

"That was where the transmission originated from."

"Could it have been one of their abominations imitating the Solo's voice?"

"There was a positive life-sign reading in the fighter."

"What's the closest capital ship in the area?"

"Commander, the _Matalok_ _False Death_ was the one that trapped the two _Jeedai_ fighters and cut off their retreat."

"Have the _False Death_ make a sweep of the region. Make sure they find two bodies, or parts of bodies."

"Commander?"

"We will not be so foolish as Hao'hin Kraal. Unless there is a body, Anakin Solo is alive."

"Commander, their fighters were immolated by over a hundred magma missile and plasma rounds. Anything organic would have been vaporized from the extreme heat."

Wyrpuuk froze, his face contorted in a half smile half sneer, a thought striking him. "If Anakin Solo is truly alive, so are the rest of the _Jeedai_ Hao'him claimed to have killed. What of the squadron those two fighters were apart of?"

"Mostly destroyed, Commander. They attempted to breach the channel our ships made for the _Uumufahl _and suffered heavy casualties. Only five of them remain and have since retreated back to their fleet."

Wyrpuuk began to pace, his mind trying to make sense of things. _Jeedai_ who were supposed to be dead, weren't. But had they initiated this deception only to truly die? But why did the New Republic pretend the _Jeedai_ had been slain in the first place? It didn't make sense at all.

"Commander, the pathway is collapsing. The New Republic has made a concerted push through the defensively lines and are preventing our bombers from breaking through!"

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that had clouded it, Wyrpuuk straightened and promptly began issuing a series of orders. Whether the _Jeedai_ were alive or dead was a question for another time. At the moment, he need to put his full concentration into the battle at hand. The consequences of failing while Warmaster Czulkang Lah looked on were not something Wyrpuuk found palatable.

**[=][=]**

In the meantime, Anakin and Alema continued to cling to the side of the light-cruiser. The Twi'lek's green eyes were glittering with excitement, showing not an ounce of fear or worry. Anakin's sky blue gaze shown with amusement as he glanced at his partner-in-crime.

"You enjoyed that a bit too much."

"The only way I feel alive, Solo, is living life at the brink," Alema responded simply, watching as two Star Destroyers finally broke through the screening Yuuzhan Vong ships. With the hole in the formation, New Republic reinforcements began to stream in. "Everyone else might be able to pass the day in routine, living day in and out for the sake of living. But that's not me. I'd rather be stuck to a Vong warship with only this mag-con field keeping me alive than sitting in some farmhouse or office building. Rather than live for the sake of living, I need that rush that comes with staring death in the eyes and making death blink first. Otherwise, what's the point of everything I've gone through?"

Anakin nodded without answering and thought back to the rest of Twin Sun's squadron. He searched the battle-meld and felt Ryza, Kyp, Ganner, and Octa all still alive. Tenel Ka and Kyp also made it out, as had the rest. Everyone had somehow managed to survive another day. Throughout the scenery before him, the fight continued to unfold. The precious few minutes he and Alema had brought had been enough to turn the tide. But what came next? More of the same? More waking up, figuring out new ways to go to war, and then hopefully becoming lucky enough to go back to bed and wake up again? Was that what the future had in store for him? "Living for the sake of living, huh?"

"Hmm?"

Anakin chuckled softly and glanced across the armored coral plating at the Twi'lek. "After all this, I definitely wouldn't mind that farmhouse or office building. Not having to make the choices that might get my friends and family killed. If that's just living for the sake of living, bring it. But because of my name, because of what's expected of me, that's a life I'll never have. You mentioned before that you think no one will care if you die. Is that why you aren't afraid to die?"

Alema swallowed heavily and forced herself to gaze at the space battle. Their mental link was still in place and she made an effort to minimize her presence. "The way I see it, Solo. After the things I've experienced in the seventeen years I've been alive, how can death possibly be any worse? You're right, I'm not afraid of dying. It's living I'm terrified of."

Anakin scoffed almost bitterly. "Living's not easy, true. But for me, death is the terrifying thing. If I die, what will happen to my family? What will happen to all those others who stupidly believe I'm the Jedi Order's next big thing? I hear the whispers all the time, see the stories on the HoloNet and in the news channels. I'm the 'next grandmaster,' the 'great Jedi Knight who'll lead us into the golden age,' a 'shining symbol of hope in a galaxy of darkness'. A _kriffin'_ symbol, Alema. They've put all their credits on me and if I die what happens to that light? I can't let them down. Can't afford to let my family be hurt like that."

"Thought you were going to pass things over to Jacen. Let him be the symbol."

"It's a lot harder than I thought it would be," Anakin said dryly. "The second we get back from Hapes, I get thrown into jail and brought up on charges. Then Pwoe and his flunkies send all of us Jedi over here to be killed by Vong. Then Jacen nearly gets himself killed, we all have to fake our deaths, and now we come to this moment."

"Clinging to the outside of a Vong cruiser in the void of space as everyone tries their best to kill each other?"

"Exactly."

"You did teach us how to sense the Vong."

"I know. I'm actually hoping Jacen has some sort of epiphany before I do. He was always good with philosophical problems."

"You're complimenting him?"

"That's code for 'he thinks too much'."

"Ah." Alema laughed and sighed. "This is some first date, Solo."

"What?"

"Oh relax, you should have seen the look on your face."

"Ha ha."

Silence passed between the two of them. The light cruiser they were on started to maneuver back towards the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, but the New Republic forces were barring its way.

"Hey, Solo."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care so much about how people see you?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. I mean, half the masters in the Jedi Order look at me like I have one foot in the dark side already and I don't care. If being viewed as a symbol really bugs you, just do something that makes people wake up to reality."

"I…I don't know. I guess I kind of grew up hearing about what was expected of me."

More silence passed, the two not even fazed when a trio of X-wings performed a strafing run on the front part of the light cruiser they were attached to. The battle was gradually turning into the New Republic's favor, with small pockets of Yuuzhan Vong ships actually being cut off as the defensive screen collapsed.

"Hey, Rar."

"Yeah?"

"If people cared about whether you were alive or not, would you let them?"

"Would I have to care about them back?"

"That'd be up to you. I…I can't even begin to image what you've been through. But the both of us have only lived for seventeen years. What if we've just been through the worst of what the Force has in store for us? The past is the past. You're living for the present. I get it. But what about the future?"

"And if the Force plans to just keep screwing me over and over again?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to face if you knew people have your back?"

The two looked to one and other simultaneously, then promptly looked away again. Just as a twinge of awkwardness began to settle, the voice of their savoir, Jedi Healer Tekli, echoed in their minds.

_Prepare to push off on my mark._

Completely erecting their mental barriers, Alema and Anakin shifted into position. On Tekli's signal, they both propelled themselves away from the _Matalok._ With Force-synchronized movements, a gunship piloted by Saba Sebatyne veered in and scooped up the teenaged pair just as the _Matalok_ disintegrated under the bombardment from two Star Destroyers.

Within the artificial gravity of the shuttle, both Alema and Anakin thudded to the deck.

"Ow." Anakin muttered.

"Congratulationz on surviving," one of the female Barabel Jedi under Saba, Dordi, greeted with an amused hiss.

"Thanks," Alema chuckled, accepting the offered hand. She then beamed at Anakin. "That was fun, Solo. Do it again some time?"

"_Now that you're on board, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker would like me to relay that Anakin Solo has been grounded indefinitely_," Danni Quee, in the cockpit, said over the intercom. "_Additionally, Princess Leia Organa Solo agrees with Jedi Master Skywalker and says that once the battle is over, Anakin Solo is to be confined to quarters until a point in time she will designate._"

Alema and Anakin stared blankly at the speaker, before the words finally registered. When they did, Anakin was even more bemused. "Did my mom and aunt just send me to my room for a timeout?"

**[=][=]**

The battle had ended in a draw. Though the Yuuzhan Vong attack had ultimately failed, their forces had managed to inflict a slow bleed on the New Republic defenders. The New Republic forces had tried to breach the Yuuzhan Vong vessels screen the bombers and had been repulsed all the way until the very last moment. Despite the relatively light losses both sides incurred, the Yuuzhan Vong were in a much better position to absorb such casualties than the New Republic. After all, the defenders were well aware that no reinforcements were coming, as opposed to the all-out effort the Yuuzhan Vong were planning to eliminate the Jedi once and for all. Even then, the Yuuzhan Vong weren't about to suicidally rush the New Republic lines to achieve their goals. Once they realized that their defensive screens had been breached, they hadn't stuck around to slug it out.

"It's confirmed. They're hitting systems up and down the Namadii Corridor," Tycho said without any introduction. Only hours after the battle had concluded, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet could be seen dispatching several strike-groups into hyperspace. At first the defenders had thought that the strike-groups were maneuvering to surround Borleias. But none of the ships had re-emerged anywhere in the system. "We're getting distress calls from Palanhi, Mrisst, Sif-Uwana, and Noquivzor."

"Peace Brigaders and their allies are also stirring up trouble," Iella reported. "They're filling the local HoloNet with claims that the Jedi are powerless to stop the Yuuzhan Vong. And that if the Jedi were truly defenders of the galaxy, then how come they're just sitting on Borleias as the neighboring systems fall."

"It gets worse," Kenth Hamner entered the room looking as if he had spent the last few days without sleep or mediation. "Cal Omas just sent word that Pwoe and the Advisory Council has left the defense of these worlds to the Jedi Order specifically."

Kenth connected his datapad into the holo-table and everyone's faces grew grim as they read the official orders. According to the directive of the Advisory Council, because Fleet Group Three had the strongest forces in the region as well as the strength of the entire Jedi Order, they were more than capable of 'putting out the spot fires' that have popped up in his region. Even if the famed General Wedge Antilles was dead as the rumor said, Grandmaster Skywalker was still fighting the 'good fight,' and with the abilities and the might of the Jedi Order, would undoubtedly rescue those in need.

"How'd he get elected again?" Mara said stonily.

"If we survive this and he invites us to a victory banquet, remind me to order sea-food," Han Solo grumbled. "Anyone with half a brain can see he's a backstabbing son of a Hutt."

"Fear is a powerful force," Leia shrugged tiredly. "When faced with a life or death situation, people will believe whatever they want if it means they can live."

Wedge rubbed at his face tiredly but glanced through the numbers Tycho had brought over. His forehead scrunched in thought after a moment. "It looks like the Yuuzhan Vong aren't seriously trying to invade these worlds. They've sent just enough ships to stir everyone up, make a mess of things. Even if it's only a skirmish or two a day, the longer the forces here are holed up, the worse they look. There's no way the current Yuuzhan Vong command came up with this strategy."

"Wyrpuuk's out then?"

"Not necessarily. Someone higher up might be calling the shots now." It was hard to tell of Wedge was happy about having a smarter opponent or not. "Unfortunately, this other commander does have us in a bit of a bind. Even if we end up achieving our goals here, if the other systems do collapse and the Jedi did nothing to stop it from happen, they'll only give the Peace Brigade more ammunition."

"Tactically, three of the four targets have little value. But all four have some level of importance, which would have drastic consequences in the sector if they were to fall," Tycho brought up the four systems. "Palanhi is a media hub. The Galactic Star is one of the central HoloNet news channels from the Core all the way to the Colonies region. Mrisst has the best university in the sector, and consistently ranks among the top ten in the galaxy. Sif-Uwana can be said to be the region's economic hub. And Noquivzor has the New Republic's primary military base."

Commodore Sair Yonka's hologram flickered as he chose that moment to chime in. "_Looking at the numbers, we can't afford to dispatch a force to each location without leaving a hole for the Yuuzhan Vong forces at Pyria Six._"

Wedge nodded in agreement. "And choosing one or two would still be a failure in the eyes of the public. Not that we have the forces to do that either."

"So we send in the Jedi? Rub any successful rescues in Pwoe's tentacled face?" Kyp Durron spoke. "The Dozen can take a target. The Wild Knights another. Rogue Squadron can take a third. And Waxarn's group can take the…."

"No," Luke shook his head once. He slowly opened his eyes. Before that it almost looked as if he had been meditating.

"Master Skywalker," Kyp protested, his face scrunching up. "The Jedi can't take a back seat in this war any longer. Heck, Pwoe's practically tossing us into the fire."

"The refugees here are counting on the Jedi to protect them," Luke said calmly. "Your plan will take too many of our combat oriented Jedi away and weaken our defenses here."

"We can't win a war by defense," Kyp argued. "If we don't send anyone we might as well stop calling ourselves Jedi.

"Kyp," Mara said sternly. "He didn't say we weren't sending anyone."

" What?"

"Luke, what do you recommend we do?" Wedge said, taking control of the briefing once more.

"We'll only send out a few Jedi," Luke said calmly. "And kill more than two womprats with one shot. Mara, you're familiar with Sif-Uwana right?"

"More or less. It's been a while though."

"Take Alema and Anakin and have them keep their identity hidden. The more the Yuuzhan Vong question if they're alive or dead, the greater the effect it will have on the Yuuzhan Vong if they're revealed. Once you've stabilized the situation, take what the Sif-Uwana Merchant Defense Fleet can spare and head to Mrisst."

"Got it."

"Master Sebatyne, can you take Tesar and Lowbacca and handle the situation at Noquivzor? After the situation is resolved, if the commander at Noquivzor's base consents, take any available ships and reinforce Mara's team at Mrisst."

"I can do that," the Barabel Jedi Master said with a swish of her tail.

"I'll get in contact with the base commander there," Wedge added.

"Thank you. I'll take Ganner, Tenel Ka, Jacen, and Jaina to Palanhi. Corran, Kenth, the both of you will be in command of the remaining Jedi forces here."

"Understood." They both nodded.

"Kyp, they're going to need your support. Can I count on you?" Luke met the younger Jedi's gaze without judgment.

Kyp swallowed. "Why are you going to Palanhi yourself?"

"Wedge brought up a good point. Though actions speak louder than words, the Peace Brigade propagandists happen to have the public's attention. Since their inception, their words have been very loud. Now that Pwoe has more or less condoned their approach, if the Jedi Order continues to be silent then it will seem we are admitting guilt."

"You're hoping to use the Galactic Star to bolster our reputation," Kyp said carefully.

"Yes."

Kyp swallowed heavily, well aware that the other Jedi in the room were looking at him and awaiting his response. "The Dozen will support Corran and Kenth."

"Thank you," Luke smiled wanly. "Wedge, Commodore Yonka, do you mind creating a distraction so our disappearance goes unnoticed for as long as possible?"

"_We can do that_," Sair Yonka said after a brief nod with Wedge.

"If a new commander is taking over, we don't need Wyrpuuk hanging around to make things more complicated," Wedge confirmed. "Like you said, more than two womprats with one shot.

"I'll make an announcement that I'm secluding myself to commune with the Force," Luke said. "That should explain my absence long enough to give us the upper hand."

"Luke, Mara, may the Force be with you," Leia said gently.

"We'll bring them back," Mara said knowingly, giving her sister-in-law a surge of reassuring Force energy. "May the Force be with you as well."

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation, Day Sixteen_

Wyrpuuk Cha was in a state of malaise. On one hand, he was grateful that Warmaster Czulkang Lah had left the fleet of Domain Cha to return to his own. On the other, he was annoyed that before the Warmaster had done such a thing, the much venerated warrior had dispatched parts of Domain Cha's fleet in so many directions that Wyrpuuk no longer had the ships available to launch any prolonged offensive. Again his orders were to maintain his position until Czulkang and the rest of the Warmaster's fleet arrived. And with each order, the dawning of Domain Cha's high position in the Yuuzhan Vong Empire seemed further and further away.

All he could hope for now was for the New Republic and Jedi to become desperate and make a foolish mistake. But if Wedge Antilles was still alive, as Czulkang believed the enemy commander was, Wyrpuuk didn't have much hope. He tried to make the best of the situation he was in. Tried to make what was left of his fleet more enticing by keeping a majority of it just outside the system. For all intents and purpose, the ship-growing facility on Pyria Six was protected by the bare-minimum—strong enough to repel simple probing attacks, or even an enemy strike-group, yet not invincible enough to discourage a bold attempt on it. But a full day and a half had passed since the previous clash between the two forces and the New Republic seemed content to stay around their planet.

Then, as if the gods had taken sympathy, the blazeboard flared to life with a vigor that could only mean the yammosk had detected a large number of enemy vessels.

"Commander Cha, the New Republic forces are approaching in great numbers!"

Trying his best to stay calm, Wyrpuuk rose from his polyp throne and watched the blaze bugs scurry to their positions on the board. "Are they coming from the planet?"

"Half the force is, Commander Cha," the board operator confirmed. "The other half appears to have arrived from hyperspace. We still have superior numbers, but only just."

One of his aides looked up from the villip station. "Commander, shall I call on the Kadlah Cha and the other sub-commanders to join the battle?"

"Not yet, let the New Republic forces come first. We need to be sure to annihilate this group completely. Close the maw only when they have no chance for escaping."

"Understood."

Interpreting the signals from the blazeboard, Wyrpuuk was able to read the enemy fleet's intentions. They were approaching like two sharp blades, trying to trap his forces between them. He pulled on the command cognition-hood and relayed his commands. In turn, the yammosks in the fleet and the two on the planet began pulsing their instructions to his warriors

Swarms of yorik-et rose up from the planet in a net-like formation. The _Matalok_ and _Ro'ik chuun m'arh _formed up in triangles to form a mountainous ridge-line. Meanwhile the heavier _Miid ro'ik_ and dreadnaughts lorded over all.

Rather than one of the heavy warships in the fleet, Wyrpuuk Cha was actually on a _Matalok_ light cruiser. Everyone on the ship was loyal to him—and like Kadlah—had been raised in various crèches for the sole purpose of contributing to his ultimate goal. It had been his first command, and after nearly a century, he was well familiar with its every quirk and emotion. Though he had been offered a dreadnaught, he had declined.

He sent several more mental commands through the cognitionhood, and his ship ascended out of Pyria Six's orbit in the center of a seven-strong capital ship formation. The formation rose up between the two mountainous ridgelines of the rest of the fleet, acting as the crowning jewel in the middle. The minutes ticked by in the blink of an eye, and soon the New Republic forces were in firing range.

_Bait them further, give way and consume_, Wyrpuuk sent his will to the fleet's yammosks.

Both sides began exchanging fire. As expected, the New Republic's abominations began canceling out the commands from the yammosks. But he knew that the New Republic only had so many machines capable of such a heinous act. Another command through the cognitionhood and the yammosk on his ship incited the villip operator to have one of the strike-teams waiting right outside the system to jump in. Within seconds, another yammosk began beating out its tune.

Through the senses of his ship, Wyrpuuk saw the enemy forces slam into the two lines of his fleet without stopping. They were concentrating their fire, dozens of warships annihilating individual targets with frightening speed. Though it was inefficient and would quickly result in their demise if they continued the tactic, the New Republic fleet showed no signs of slowing. Rather than stay and engage the two lines, they seemed bent on assaulting Wyrpuuk's position. From both sides, they streamed in, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet giving in to the seemingly suicidal rush.

_To cause the jaws to shut_, Wyrpuuk directed.

The villip operator nodded once and called in the rest of the fleet. Ships darted out from hyperspace all around. _Vua'spar _interdictors locked down the space to prevent retreat. Yet, the New Republic forces didn't seem to mind that the ratio of ships went from a little under 2-1 to 3-1 in the blink of an eye. They continued fighting fiercely, their determination making Wyrpuuk almost pause for a moment in respect. If it was another life, another time, he would even want to greet the one in command of the attacking ships and commend him or her for their bravery.

_Close in, destroy them all_.

One of the New Republic ships that contained a yammosk jammer was destroyed, freeing up another controller. There were now three yammosks directing the battle, making the Yuuzhan Vong fleet all the more coordinated. With three separate minds managing the fight, the formation and movements of the alien vessels could be even more detailed. Even then, the New Republic forces fought on. The bulk of their fleet seemed to revolve around five capital ships in particular. From his study of their fleet, Wyrpuuk was able to identify three triangular Star Destroyers and two Mon Calamari cruisers as being the 'core'. If they were destroyed, the rest of the fleet would fall in short order. Another mental directive and his forces began to close in on the designated targets. The New Republic forces collapsed in on each other, slowly being rounded up into one location.

Just as victory seemed all but assured, however, a massive shadow appeared over the battlefield. Said shadow blocked out the light from the faint sun and loomed over the tightly clustered Yuuzhan Vong forces. Wyrpuuk Cha felt a chill go down his spine. The yammosk waited patiently for its next orders, but at the moment, Domain Cha's fleet commander froze. The ship that loomed over them was bigger than all but the oldest of the _Koros-Stohna_. Its size made the ships in the fleet look absolutely pitiable.

_Retreat_

_Retreat_

"Retreat!" Wyrpuuk yelled aloud, tearing the cognitionhood off his head. "All power to the dovin basal!"

But it was too late. As if a thunderstorm had just erupted overhead, the Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya _unleashed its wrath on the ships below. With the New Republic fleet clustered in one location and the Yuuzhan Vong all around them, the _Lusankya _had no shortage of targets. Yuuzhan Vong vessels big and small crumbled under the frightening torrent balls of fire launched fragments of charred coral every which way. Some of the ships that were fortunate to evade the barrage were shredded by the shrapnel cast off from the less fortunate ships. Others collided with each other in their frantic attempts to escape. The yammosks were completely at a lost and tried to restore order to the shocked fleet, only to become targets themselves.

"Silence the yammosk!"Wyrpuuk shouted out, frothing at the mouth as two of the ships containing yammosks were suddenly targeted and ripped apart.

Almost as if a heavy fist had hit his _Matalok_ mid-ship, their ship was rocked violently and those standing were hurled to the ground. More blows followed in quick succession. A nearby _Miid ro'ik_ happened to receive similar treatment. In comparison, a _Matalok_ wasn't as heavily armored as a dreadnaught or _Miid ro'ik_. The barrage tore through the _Miid ro'ik'_s defenses like a lightsaber through a durasteel door. The fate of the _Matalok_ was the blink of an eye both ships burst apart like overripe melons, some pieces larger than others.

Kadlah Cha would have collapsed in despair at the sight of Wyrpuuk's ship's demise if it wasn't for the fact that she was too busy trying to stay alive. As the commander of the fleet group that was meant to be the finishing blow, her own flagship was in fact a heavily-armored dreadnaught. She had also been wary of trapping the New Republic forces completely—trapped animals fight more fiercely after all—and as such she had kept her ship at the outer edge of the battle.

"Keep our yammosk active," Kadlah sounded out tonelessly. "Our ship will shield the others until we can reform our battle formation.

"Yes, Sub-commander Cha!"

"Commander now," Kadlah corrected without emotion. The powerful dreadnaught began taking body-blows from the much larger Super Star Destroyer, but its void defenses held. "Wyrpuuk is dead. As his First, I am now in command of Domain Cha's fleet. Any objections?"

"No, Commander Cha!"

Kadlah viewed the position of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet through the command cognitionhood and saw that all the ships that would be able to escape were now in a position to do so. A full third of the fleet hadn't been as fortunate. "Concentrate fire on the large cruiser. If we have any ships too badly damaged to continue, order them to immolate themselves against the target. Domain Cha will _not_ fall here!"

**[=][=]**

"They recovered quicker than I thought they would," Wedge remarked as he watched the battle unfold from Borleais Command. A part of him itched to be in the cockpit of a fighter in the middle of that scrum, but he knew that those days were long behind him.

"The new commander?"

"No. Before it was our back to the wall, now it's theirs. Desperation and fear of death can accomplish a lot. Signal Captain Bres to withdraw. We might be able to take a few of them out, but we'll lose the _Lusankya_ if we keep it in the field."

"Signal sent."

"Luke and the others make a clean get away?"

"Yes," Kenth Hamner confirmed. "What next?"

"We bunker down and wait for whoever was giving orders to Wyrpuuk," Wedge answered. The targeting of Wyrpuuk's ship had been intentional. Thanks to the information provided by Czalpak Cha, one of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors Anakin had somehow managed to recruit, the New Republic forces were able to pinpoint the exact ship Domain Cha's commander was using as his flag. Given that the commander never changed his flag, it was very unlikely Wyrpuuk had survived its destruction.

When Czalpak had been asked if he had any negative feelings or guilt about betraying his domain's commander, Czalpak had replied in an almost chilling manner, "_If the Yun'o exists, Domain Cha will persevere, as there are few Domains who have devoted themselves entirely to Yun-Yammka as Domain Cha. If the Yun'o doesn't exist, then Domain Cha was foolish enough to believe in the empty promises of Shimrra in the first place and the Yuuzhan Vong of the future have no need of fools. Domain Cha is only a Domain of middling status and will either end here, or die in a slow decline that has been centuries in the making. Either way, they are doomed. I am a warrior of the lowest rank, the rank often sacrificed first so those in charge can reap the glory. Their ambitions are what have kept our Domain in mediocrity. Now that we are in a galaxy already occupied by others, it is better Domain Cha start anew than continue the same system that has persisted since the time we left our homeworld._

"And our objective?" Hamner asked.

"Our goal is the same. We need to give the rest of the galaxy a chance to recover from the loss of Coruscant. The longer we can hold out, the better."

**[=][=]**

Two types of yachts and three X-wings emerged from hyperspace along the Namadii Corridor a short jump away from the Pyria system. One of the yachts, the _Lady Luck_, held the team commanded by Luke. The other, the _Jade Shadow_, held Mara's team. In the three X-wings were the team led by Jedi Master Saba Sebatyne.

"We go our separate ways from here," Mara remarked to the two other figures on the holo-comm panel. "Be safe out there."

"_Will do,_" Luke said, tilting his head solemnly.

"_Hunting Vong iz never a safe thing_," Saba said in turn, smiling toothily. "_But we will endeavor to do so._"

"Master Sebatyne," Anakin spoke up. "When you get to Noquivzor, ask Tesar about the gift I gave him before we left, he'll know what to do with it. It should help you in your hunt."

Saba blinked once, but mimicked Luke's inclining of her head. "_I will._"

Mara gave her nephew a suspicious look before returning her attention to the call. "May the Force be with you all."

"_May it be with you az well,_" Saba answered back. A few seconds later, Lowbacca, Tesar, and herself all jumped to hyperspace.

"_Be careful out there, Mara._"

"See you, Farmboy," Mara sent her love to her husband, along with a small threat of spirit imprisonment should he have the audacity to get himself killed. She received his love and reassurance in response and momentarily closed her eyes to savor the sensation. In the blink of an eye, the _Lady Luck_ likewise disappeared into hyperspace. When it did, Mara raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "I saw that box you handed Tesar. What was in it?"

"Don't be jealous, Master Skywalker," Alema said mischievously. "He had the Shapers make you a gift too."

When Mara turned around to glance at the Twi'lek, she saw a similar box in her hands. Seeing Mara's raised eyebrow, Alema quickly floated the box to Anakin's hands. Mara followed the box's path with her eyes like a stormcloud. "Shapers? Anakin…"

"I figured, with your experience as the Emperor's Hand…" Anakin trailed off at the expression on his aunt's face, quickly retreating from the cockpit and half shielding himself behind an amused Alema. "You'd be a little more open minded with the Force. And with your infinite more years of experience, you might be able to make a breakthrough before me."

"What's in the box?"

"ModifiedVongslaveseed," Anakin got out in a rush, having a small inkling that the look on her face was a diet version of the one the mostly dead enemies of the Empire's Hand saw before meeting said death. "You know, to help you sense Vong."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Gave a box to Tesar and Jacen too."

"I thought you said your uncle wouldn't be able to sense the Vong?"

"If anyone can find a way, it's Jacen," Anakin said helplessly. "It's just Uncle Luke and I aren't exactly…Alema, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Compatible. And your aunt's a former Sith Lady, why are you dragging me into this?"

"'Former Sith Lady', she's not that scary."

"Why are you hiding behind me then?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm just…appreciating the view of the stars from the cockpit from back here."

"Anakin," Mara said in an authoritative 'mom' voice.

Anakin reflexively winced, but then he smiled bitterly. "After Myrkr I realized that I couldn't count on myself as much as I thought I could. Rather than be that symbol of hope everyone wants me to be, I figured I'd contribute my two creds and let others make the big decisions. As stuck up as Jacen is, he's good at thinking problems into pieces. Maybe he'll think of a way to let Uncle Luke sense the Vong. What's that phrase Uncle Luke likes to quote to us, do or do not? If Jacen can teach Uncle Luke how to sense the Vong, great. If not, Uncle Luke will just have a benign Vong implant lodged in his nervous system. And Tesar knows his mom best. Barabels all think differently than us humans anyways. If there were any other Jedi Master besides you that might be able to get the concept, then Master Sabatyne would definitely be next."

"Is that all?"

"Tekli has a different sort of implant for Master Cilghal when Master Cilghal recovers. I also left one for Masters Katarn and Korr. Kyp promised he'd show them the ropes. Octa's going to be teaching the rest of the Wild Knights. Ryza's going to be reaching out to some of the other Jedi as well. Not all of them are going to be able to grasp Vongsense. But again, do or do not. If even one more Jedi can sense Vong, that's a win for us, right?"

"Teaching Vongsense can't be that easy?"

Anakin nodded tiredly. "Out of the thirty extra biots I had Nen Yim and Wryadra make. I doubt even a third of the Jedi they'll be implanted into will successfully be able to sense Vong. Uncle Luke's teachings are just too ingrained in the Jedi Order, and getting out of that mindset he established won't just happen overnight."

Mara was silent for a long time, the two teenage Jedi unable to discern her thoughts or any iota of emotion. Finally, the former Hand of the Emperor let out a long, calming breath. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"We have five hours until we reach Sif-Uwana. Let's make the most of the time." Mara reached out and floated the box out of Anakin's hand. Opening it, she neutrally took in the sight of the almost pebble-sized slave-seed. "You're sure Nen Yim and Wryadra are on our side? If they're still loyal to Shimrra, you might have just doomed the Jedi Order."

"Call it a gut feeling. You've met with them too, right? They aren't on any side. They just want their people to live in peace. Besides, I had Danni Quee and some of the xeno-scientists look them over too. They're really just benign pieces of Vong life."

Mara exhaled once more. "How do I implant it?"

"Place it on the palm of your hand and stimulate the tiny cilia on the outside of it," Anakin directed. "It'll burrow into your hand and place itself adjacent to a nerve ending. It survives off your body's natural electrical current."

"Then lets go to the lounge." Mara double-checked the coordinates and then activated the hyperdrive. "Like I said, we have five hours. Let's make the most of it."

**[=]Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **Here's this month's update! Still working on chapter 18 so not sure if there's going to be an August update.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

**[=][=]**

_Borleias Occupation, Day Eighteen_

Kadlah Cha was prostrated before the famed Warmaster Czulkang Lah, waiting for the esteemed warrior to give the order that would end her life. Beside her were the bodies of Domain Cha's other sub-commanders, some dead by their own hand, others by Czulkang's Slayer bodyguards. Domain Cha's fleet had been dealt a blow so grievous that they were no longer capable of taking Borleias. Or they could, only they would die along with the defenders. Either way, there was no question that the 'hero' of Domain Cha had doomed their domain to irrelevance.

"You may rise."

Kadlah did without question, remaining at attention. "Command me, Warmaster."

"I have gone over the battle that claimed Wyrpuuk's life. You have as well, yes?"

"I have."

"Tell me, what are your thoughts?"

"The New Republic's main goal appeared to be slaying Wyrpuuk. Once his ship was destroyed, all their forces withdrew."

"Cutting off the head of the amphistaff so that the body becomes useless?"

"Yes, Warmaster."

"Are you useless, Kadlah Lah?"

"I still wish to fight for the Yuuzhan Vong and for Yuuzhan'tar."

"Will you fight to the death?"

"If dying is how I can best help our people, then yes. If I die for a meaningless cause though, it will only insult Yun-Yammka."

"If you had said anything else, you would have been slain on the spot," Czulkang said without emotion, stepping on one of the bodies next to Kadlah as he circled to her front. "The New Republic commander, who do you believe it is?"

"I…am uncertain. There are conflicting reports on whether or not General Wedge Antilles is still alive. No one has seen him nor heard his voice over their communications. Our allies on the planet have heard that there are two junior officers now in charge of the planet's defense. One Commodore Sair Yonka, and a Captain Kadra Bres."

"And what do you know of them?"

"The commodore is a survivor and veteran of many wars. The captain is said to be the pupil and adopted daughter of one of the New Republic's most famous warrior-tacticians. If General Antilles did die, it is not impossible for them to come up with the plan that killed Commander Cha."

"You have your doubts?"

"There are too many minds at work," Kadlah said in affirmation. She hesitated for a moment, and then continued. It didn't really matter to her if her next words offended. After all, she had already come to Czulkang fully expecting to die. "Wyrpuuk Cha was just one man whose orders we followed. As one of his tactical advisors I could make minor modifications to his plans, adjust the position of warriors and ships, but I had to follow his orders. It will be the same with you, Warmaster. When you arrive with your fleet, myself and all those under you will follow the commands you relay through the yammosk. No matter how experienced you are, Warmaster, you are still only one man. Whether it is Antilles, or Yonka, or Bres, the New Republic have multiple minds capable of acting independent of each other. Even if one brilliant enemy command falls, they have other minds to replace them. Wyrpuuk's demise is an example of this. Antilles may or may not be dead, but it does not matter. Wyrpuuk is dead regardless and the New Republic fleet shows no signs of withdrawing."

"And your recommendation?"

"The yammosks in our fleet are attuned to the commander. The New Republic has developed machines that block the signals used by the yammosks. Unless contingencies are in place before the battle, there will always be a crucial few minutes where our fleets receive no instructions. If the Warmaster consents and agrees, a new way of fighting needs to be developed. One that does not rely solely on the decisions made by the fleet commander or the instructions of the yammosks. As the father of Warmaster Tsavong Lah and renown by all for your achievements, you alone are capable of making such recommendations for the glory of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire."

Czulkang Lah said nothing for several long minutes, his wrinkled and scarred face emotionless. Nevertheless, Kadlah kept her head bowed and remained silent. She was Yuuzhan Vong, and whether these were her last breaths or not, she'd die in service to her people.

"Your words, they have wisdom," Czulkang said slowly. "But the New Republic has not won a major battle against the Yuuzhan Vong with our current tactics. They have retreated across all sectors and even their leadership seeks a peace deal."

"You are wrong," Kadlah said, her voice a whisper. She didn't even know which of the Yun'o possessed her to speak such words. The dead silence that followed sent a chill down her spine. But now that the words were out, she had nothing to lose. "The _Jeedai_ destroyed the _Koros Stohna_ above Myrkr. A dozen or so adolescents killed tens of millions of our people. Over Hapes, those defending the world inflicted severe casualties on one of our holy fleets. At the same time, on our new homeworld, a team of _Jeedai_…"

"Enough!" Roared Hao'hin Kraal, stepping forward with an amphistaff clenched tightly in his pudgy hands. "You dare to…."

Czulkang held out a hand and Hao'hin blinked in shock but withdrew. "Continue."

"Like any living being, those who serve the New Republic are adapting. Their machines that drown out the yammosks, their abominations that can sense our people, their heresies against the _Yun'o_. Any one of them might be inconsequential, but combined, they represent a pattern. My crèche in particular was trained to look at patterns in the battlefield to better aid those of Wyrpuuk's crèche. Though we have indeed forced the New Republic to retreat, that is in the past. They have learned from us, and if we do not learn from them, there will be more Wyrpuuk Cha's in the future."

The words had been said in a neutral tone, as if one had been reciting something learned by rote. Yet at the same time, the people in the room interpreted them many ways. For a majority of the commanders and subordinates under Czulkang, they were so furious they were stunned into silence. This minor sub-commander of a mediocre warrior domain dared to tell the most decorated veteran warrior of their race that resting on one's past victories would only lead to death. Dared to advise someone nearly thrice her age about how to wage war. Others disregarded her words as nonsense, excuses to justify why Domain Cha had failed. Others still pitied the sub-commander who had somehow survived despite having an obvious mental defect. They all looked to Czulkang, expecting the Warmaster to give the orders for Kadlah's execution. What they didn't expect was Czulkang's next words.

"Executor Nom Anor thinks as you do," Czulkang said evenly. "He has advised all commanders and above that we should send anyone who has similar beliefs to him. I do not know the particulars, but I believe he is forming a taskforce to do exactly as you recommended."

"Warmaster?" After all her mental preparation, Kadlah felt slightly at a loss now that she wasn't being executed.

"You will leave the rest of Domain Cha's fleet with me and return to Yuuzhan'tar. There you will report to the Executor and await further orders."

"As you command."

**[=][=]**

_Palanhi_

The planet of Palanhi was considered _the_ media capitol of the Colonies Region for many reasons. Not only did it sit on a well-traveled hyperspace lane, its location in the Rimward direction meant that its signals could reach all the way out in to the Expansion Region and into the Inner Core. The companies fortunate enough to have a headquarters on the world had an audience of tens of billions of sentient beings located across thousands of star systems. If news-worthy events occurred anywhere in its sphere of influence, it took only seconds for that knowledge to spread.

The more influential media companies had their own private armies, and even a few combat ships of their own. Although these forces wouldn't stand a chance against true navies, they worked with Palanhi's local defense forces to keep pirates and other undesirables away from the planet. But just because the defense forces and the media companies had a tacit agreement to help one and other, it didn't mean that they would always move in lockstep. The reason why Palanhi had sent a distress call to Borleais was because many of the defense forces' higher-ups had had been swayed by local Peace Brigade forces and decided to throw in with the Yuuzhan Vong. The president of Palanhi and the others chose to remain loyal to the New Republic. And the media companies, realizing that their technological-based industries would more than suffer if an alien take-over occurred, opposed allying with the Yuuzhan Vong. Yet they were also aware that the New Republic wasn't exactly in a position to help, so instead of declaring themselves allies to the New Republic, wanted to maintain a stance of neutrality.

"_The Jedi claim that they want to protect the people of this galaxy, but everywhere they go, people die,_" the Peace Brigade's Commander General Jarte Rinmek gesticulated in emphasis. "_Sernpidal, Ithor, Coruscant, and even Hapes. They all have one thing in common. The Jedi tried to play the hero and ended up getting innocent families massacred. The Yuuzhan Vong would have left these planets alone if it weren't for the Jedi interference._"

"_It was the Yuuzhan Vong who killed those people, not the Jedi_," Doria Anshal, the daughter of Palanhi's president, argued back with a scowl. "_Are you saying the Jedi should just let themselves be killed?_"

"_They're big on self-sacrifice. If their deaths can save an entire planet from ruin, wouldn't that be in keeping with their philosophy?_"

The holo-emitter was turned off, and the glowing figures of Doria and Jarte both disappeared.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us," Jacen shook his head in disappointed disbelief.

"I kind of figured that out when I saw that Yuuzhan Vong fleet-group in orbit protected by Palanhi defense-force ships," Ganner remarked, jerking a thumb at one of the viewports. "And that ragtag group of freighters and picketships probably belongs to the Peace Brigade."

"If the Yuuzhan Vong are already operating openly, is it wise to land here?" Tenel Ka asked Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

"Wise, probably not," Luke answered with a wry smile. "But if channels like the Galactic Star continue to provide airtime for the Peace Brigade and their like-minded allies, we can't afford not to land."

"So what's the game plan?" Jaina asked, "Do we just knock on the door of Galactic Star and ask them to interview us?"

"Even if we do, if the Peace Brigade start losing public support, the Yuuzhan Vong will more than likely act," Tenel Ka noted. "We've seen before that the Yuuzhan Vong are terrible losers."

"I am not even going to touch that," Ganner said with a rueful chuckle. "But the princess…sorry, ex-princess, is right, Master Skywalker. The second we start making sense, the Vong will invade and the Peace Brigade will blame it on us. And I don't know about you, but I forgot to bring my super-duper-Vong-destroying fleet with me."

Luke matched Ganner's tired grin. "The Palanhi Defense Fleet, when combined with the mercenary fleets of the media companies, is a formidable force. It is one of the reasons why the New Republic base on Noquivzor often partners with this world to help keep this sector secure."

"The problem is, most of the Defense Fleet has sided with the Peace Brigade, and the media mercs want to maintain neutrality," Jaina said darkly.

Luke held her gaze, his expression calm. "Then we will just have to convince them otherwise."

**[=][=]**

_Sif-Uwana_

The beating economic heart of the region, ruled by the Sif-Uwana Council, was populated with all sorts of corporations and businesses. If there was one planet not afraid to spend credits like they were going out of style, it was Sif-Uwana. Their casual approach to money and management was due to the fact that most of the population was obscenely wealthy. There was even a saying in that particular part of space that one wasn't rich until they were 'living it up Sif-Uwana style'. A short jump away from Novquivzor, it was normally the prime beneficiary of the military base while the rest of the region was protected by Palanhi's mercenary fleets. Unfortunately for the magnates on Sif-Uwana, Novquivzor was currently under siege, and the Yuuzhan Vong had conquered the nearby Carratos in the Inner Rim to cut off any chance of escape.

"Another city world," Alema remarked as the planet loomed large before them. "They might as well have a giant holo-sign telling the Vong to invade them."

"You'll find it even more amusing that they rely on droid armies to defend their interests," Mara said dryly. "Back when I was the Hand of the Emperor, I made frequent trips to this planet to ensure the CEOs, presidents, and the Sif-Uwana Council were on time with their charitable donations to the Empire. It doesn't look like this world has changed much."

"Sensors showing Vong ships around the last planet in the system. A strike group with a couple of capital ships from the looks of it," Anakin muttered.

"Planetary defenses should be able to repel a fleet of that size," Mara checked the numbers with a frown. "I wonder why the Sif-Uwana Council sent out a distress call."

"What is this Sif-Uwana Council?" Anakin asked inquisitively.

"It's made up of the leaders of the largest corporations on the planet. There's the Upper-Council, seven people who manage things like system security, diplomacy, and business deals with outside corporations. The Lower-Council is made up of fourty-nine people and handle the day-to-day running of the world and settle disputes between Sif-Uwana companies. When deciding issues that affect the entire planet, the entire council will vote. An Upper-Council member's vote is worth seven Lower-Council members. Two-thirds of the vote is needed to approve whatever that decision is."

"How do you become a council member?"

"To be a Lower-Council member, you have to own a business that's made a certain level of profits, and then give a specific percent of that profit or an equivalent in material goods to Sif-Uwana. The Lower-Council then elects the Upper-Council members from among themselves for a set term. I don't remember how long exactly but it was something like two to three galactic standard years," Mara answered. "It's plutocracy at its finest. Fortunately for the people of Sif-Uwana, the wealth trickles downward and every citizen is given a stipend to spend on the basic necessities."

"You seem to know a lot about this place," Alema remarked.

"Like I said, I made frequent visits here. Even the Emperor needed credits to keep his navies and other projects funded."

"Do you think they'll remember you?"

"Not sure," Mara frowned in thought. "It's been nearly three decades since I was last here. I doubt any of the people in charge back then are still in power now. Sif-Uwana's plutocracy was pretty cut-throat. Not only did the council members have to watch out for each other, they also had to worry about their juniors usurping their power. If the vice-executive managed to convince the board of his or her company to elect him to power, then the company head would be tossed out."

"Sounds very Sith-like," Anakin commented.

"One of the reasons why I always got along well with the council," Mara said deadpan.

"_Jade Shadow, this is Sif-Uwana Control. Please head for the following coordinates._"

The yacht gracefully coasted over the forest of towering skyscrapers, the directions it had received guiding it towards an obscenely opulent crystalline building. The capitol building of Sif-Uwana glimmered in the sunlight, its semi-transparent, bluish-purple hue blending in with the sky above. The angular structure of the building was no-doubt due to the fact that it appeared to have been made solely out of some sort of crystal.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Alema whistled, her eyes wide in shock.

"Mytag crystals," Anakin breathed out in a similar state of disbelief. "How long did it take them to grow mytag crystals that size?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Mara said with a chuckle. "Living it up Sif-Uwana style is more than just a pretty building."

As the _Jade Shadow_ reached the designated crystalline landing platform, executives in robes of the finest of materials sourced from all over the galaxy, all clustered in waiting.

"Don't forget your uniforms," Mara reminded the two teens. Both were dressed in tight, black, leather clothes, the type very dangerous bodyguards would normally wear. In addition, they also had on the same mask-like garment they had worn when they had faked their deaths on Borleias. At her instruction, both teens pulled the mask-portion of the hood into place, the red optics further adding to their intimidating aura.

The air lock cycled, and the trio emerged from the yacht. The moment they did, all the executives immediately got down on their hands and knees. Some of the older executives present began trembling in terror.

"We the Sif-Uwana Council humbly welcome your return, Hand of the Emperor, Mara Jade."

Mara mentally rolled her eyes and struggled to keep her face impassive. Sensing a thought from one of the people next to her, she sent her smart-alec nephew a message. _Don't say it,_

_They definitely remember you._

**[=][=]**

_Palanhi_

The _Lady Luck _had coasted into Palanhi's main spaceport with no fanfare or recognition. With the planet essentially a hairsbreadth away from becoming the Peace Brigade's media headquarters, announcing their arrival would have been counterproductive. The group had split up, with Jaina and Ganner traveling with Lando and Tendra and Tenel Ka and Jacen going with Luke.

The Calrissians emerged from the spaceport's main entrance and were dressed to impress. Tendra's sharp blue ensemble was augmented with diamond earrings, bracelets, and necklace, and flaunted the wealth she had been born into. Not to be outdone by his wife, Lando's collared blue tunic and neat black slacks were a counterpoint to his wife's extravagance. His stylish blue cape fluttering as he walked arm and arm with his wife. As was intended, all eyes were drawn to the couple and not their black-clad bodyguards following a few steps behind. Jaina and Ganner were wearing the same stealth outfits they had worn on Borleias, their identity obscured by their hoods and featureless masks. No one gave them a second glance, or even a first glance, due to the magnetic-like charm the Calrissians were oozing.

In the meantime, emerging out the service entrance of the spaceport were three figures wearing 'you-can't-see-me' hooded, brown Jedi robes. Anyone who saw this group either promptly forgot ever seeing them, or dismissed them as insignificant after a simple hand gesture. While the power-couple of Tendra and Lando headed downtown, the stealthy trio used the backroads and flitted through the shadows en route to the capitol building.

"Well if it isn't the Commander General of the Peace Brigade, Jarte Rinmek, right? Such an honor to meet you," Lando said gregariously as his party crossed paths with the Peace Brigade military leader who had been heading for his own ship. "Hope you can spare a moment or two."

"I always have time for those who support the cause," Jarte took the outstretched hand and smiled. "You have me at a loss, Mr…."

"Please, just call me Drebble, Drebble Macan," the ex-con said magnanimously. His eyes darted towards some location over Jarte's shoulder and his expression flickered, but he recovered quickly. "And this is my wife, Ymile."

"Charmed," Jarte took one of Tendra's hands and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you as well," Tendra's upper-class accent was in full as she withdrew her hand and gripped one of Lando's arms. For those looking on, it was a gesture of affection towards her husband. For Lando and those with Force-senses, they could tell that Tendra's firm grip was one of retaliation. She continued on, however, as if nothing had ever happened. "I have to admire your gumption, perseverance, and determination, Commander General. It takes a certain kind of person to take a stand against the Jedi Order."

"Yes, well, someone has to do it," Jarte said humbly. "Mr. Macan, you wished to ask something of me?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed," Lando rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He reached into one of the pockets of his tunic and pulled out a silken handkerchief. "I've always admired your intelligence and ability to command like-minded individuals. Do you mind signing this for me?"

Jarte looked stunned for a moment, before he laughed jovially and nodded. "Of course. Do you have a pen?"

"Right here," Lando produced the writing utensil from another pocket.

The Peace Brigade Commander General scrawled his name on the handkerchief and then handed the pen and autographed memorabilia back to Lando. "Here you go. Keep up the good fight, Mr. Macan. The Jedi can bring death and destruction to us all only if we let them."

"Thank you, I'll treasure this," Lando flashed a winning grin at Jarte, and the Peace Brigade leader and his entourage continued towards their hangar.

"Lando," Tendra said aloud the second the Peace Brigade group was out of sight.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Isn't Ymile the name of a former flame of yours? The reason why you called your ship the "Lady Luck'?"

"Sorry," Lando laughed weakly, once again looking back in the direction Jarte and his group had come from.

"Lando?" Tendra followed his gaze, and then was drawn up short by the approach of a shapely, blond heading their way.

"It really is Lando Calrissian in the flesh. I thought I recognized that charm." Ganner and Jaina stared in surprise. If one didn't know any better, one could easily mistake Tendra and the woman to be sisters. Lando evidently had a 'type'.

"Ymile, you must be mistaken. I'm Drebble Macan, young lady." Lando said, turning on the charm. "It really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Macan it is. The feeling's mutual," The new arrival stepped forward as if she was going to embrace Lando, but then noticed Tendra and halted her actions. "I would say you haven't changed a bit, but someone managed to make an honest man out of you?"

"We all have to grow up sometime," Lando chuckled. "Tendra, this is the Lady Luck's namesake. Ymile, this is my wife, Tendra Risant Calrissian."

"I was always interested in naming the woman behind the ship," Tendra shook Ymile's hand.

"And I'm amazed you managed to get him to settle down," Ymile said brightly. "Back when he was on Bespin he seemed to have a different girl on his arm every…"

"That was a long time ago," Lando interrupted with a cough. "What are you doing on Palanhi?"

"Finding a way offworld hopefully," Ymile said wryly. "Dominic is convinced that New Horizons Media Group can weather a Vong occupation. Me, not so much."

"You're _still_ with that old fossil?" Lando's eyebrows shot up. "Never mind that. What is Dominic doing on Palanhi?"

"He conned the son of the previous head of New Horizons and then framed the father," Ymile answered. "He's currently has control of New Horizon's board of directors, which means he controls forty-three percent of the the major media companies on this world. He was aiming to absorb Galactic Star and Galaxy Nine News when the Vong appeared."

"Well, it's good to hear _he_ hasn't changed at least."

"This Dominic, who is he?" Tendra asked.

"He's the guy Ymile helped me con Cloud City from," Lando relayed casually. "Sent a couple of bounty hunters after me in revenge, but I got Bwahl the Hutt to get him to back off. That was the last I heard of him until now. Given his age and the number of people he's angered, I'm surprised he's still alive."

"After the incident with the Hutt he out-maneuvered several Black Sun lieutenants and became a vigo," Ymile supplied. "After making a shipload of credits, he got bored of the Black Sun, got the members in his area arrested by the local authorities and then claimed the reward money. From there he became the business representative for a tech group, and that's how he met the son of New Horizon's former head."

"Sounds like a charming guy," Tendra deadpanned.

"That's one quality he's never lacked," Lando retorted. "It's morals he's lacking in."

"What brings you to Palanhi?" Ymile asked after waiting a beat.

"About that..." Lando glanced over his shoulder at Jaina and Ganner. "Would you say that New Horizon is for or against the efforts of the Peace Brigade?"

"On a whole, they're against any sort of Vong occupation," Ymile answered. "But Dominic and a majority of the board are chummy with Jarte Rinmek and the Peace Brigade. They believe that as long as they spout the party-line, they'll be allowed to continue with business as usual."

"And Dominic's escape plan?"

"He has a custom-made ship built into the backwall of his office. If things go sideways, he can escape the planet's gravity shadow and leap to hyperspace before anyone realizes what's happened."

"I'm guessing it only seats one?"

"He's recently been looking to upgrade to a younger model," Ymile didn't seem at all bitter, though she did seem a little remorseful. "Hasn't found her yet. But it's only a matter of time."

Lando nodded slowly, and Tendra noticed the change in her husband's demeanor. "What are you thinking about, husband?"

"Tendra, my dear. I think Tendrando Industries needs more outreach, don't you?"

"If we had forty-three percent of Palanhi's media companies under our belt, Tendrando Industries would definitely benefit from galaxy-wide exposure," Tendra answered with a ghost of a smile. "But I doubt they're willing to sell for a reasonable price."

"Good point. If only we had someone on the inside to help grease the wheels so to speak."

Two pairs of gleaming eyes landed on Ymile. The blond woman noticed their gaze and swallowed heavily. "Dominic does still like to gamble."

"I knew we could count on you," Tendra said fondly.

In the background, both Ganner and Jaina shuddered.

"The farce is too strong with them," Ganner breathed out in fear.

**[=][=]**

The trio of Jedi sensed an unusual amount of fear in the capitol building. Even though the Yuuzhan Vong were in orbit and the Peace Brigade was reassuring the populace, it was as if the Yuuzhan Vong invasion was a forgone conclusion. Despair radiated at high levels, stress pouring off the people they passed.

"We're here to see the president." The lead hooded figure said patiently to a secretary droid.

"I am sorry, but the president has been assassinated," the droid said, sounding truly regretful. "Ms. Doria Anshal is currently handling the affairs of state. Will you be willing to see her instead?"

"If she has the time."

"One moment while I check." As the droid motored over to an intercom panel, Tenel Ka released a slow breath. "And I thought getting away from Hapes meant I would not have to worry about the assassination of heads of state."

The droid motored back. "Ms. Anshal is not picking up. If you leave your names, I will inform her of your…"

The droid stopped because all three individuals in front of it had suddenly activated their lightsabers and rushed at the heavy wooden doors that barred the way to the presidential office. A combined Force-push flung the doors open, and Tenel Ka and Jacen leaped through the air in the blink of an eye.

Their lightsaber hissed as they made contact with several masked men, but the men had already fired their weapons. Their target was a white-faced young woman sitting in the stately chair of the President of Palanhi. What no one expected was the dozen or so blasterbolts to stop in mid-air just before they reached their target. A brief look toward Luke Skywalker was all that was needed to see who was responsible.

"Move!" Tenel Ka ordered the frozen woman.

Doria Anshal emitted a squeak and threw herself from the chair. The instant she did, the blasterbolts surged forward and blew through the back of the chair.

The commotion caused members of the capitol security force to race down the hallway.

"Ms. Anshal!"

"I'm okay," Doria managed, a hand on her chest as she used the desk to help get back to her feet. "I'm okay."

The decapitated assailants remained where they were, three in total.

"It's Colonel Irt!" A security officer gasped aloud, recognizing the head where it had fallen.

"They were trying to convince me to surrender Palanhi to the Vong," Doria breathed out. "If it wasn't for the Jedi, I'd be dead."

"Jedi?" Multiple eyes moved to the brown-robed figures.

Tenel Ka approached one of the security officers from one direction as Jacen subtly stepped behind the officer. "Don't you mean '_Jeedai_?'"

The security officer in question blinked before Tenel Ka's lightsaber flashed into existence and then was retracted. More shouts as the officer fell to the ground, and the other officers raised their weapons once more. But then they noticed the dead officer's face was retracting and scrunching up.

"A Vong?!"

"Infiltrator," Jacen confirmed, peeling away the rest of the dying ooglith masquer. "And from what Tenel Ka and I are sensing, he isn't the only one in this building."

"I thought the Vong were invisible to the Jedi?" Doria Anshal asked in bewilderment.

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at the older woman. "They used to be."

"Tenel Ka, Jacen, with Ms. Anshal's permission, take her people and try to identify as many of the infiltrators as you can. Only remove them if there is a direct threat. We don't want the Yuuzhan Vong commander in orbit to know we're on to him."

"Go," Doria nodded to her help. "I'll be safe here. Master Skywalker and myself will be discussing options on saving this world."

With the security team and the younger Jedi leaving, Doria sat back down on the remains of her chair and rubbed at her face tiredly. "Thank you for coming, Master Skywalker. I know rescuing a planet like Palanhi isn't exactly high on your list of priorities given the state of the galaxy."

"Your father was assassinated?"

"Three days ago. The vice-president and most of the cabinet resigned shortly after that. Shortly after _that_, three of the remaining five generals declared their intention to join General Drado."

"The one leading the military's backing of the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Tindor Drado," Doria sighed, the bags under her eyes showed her sleepless night. "He's Palanhi's hero, veteran of the Clone Wars. He fought for the Separatists, and then for the Empire. I always looked up to him as a little girl. Thought of him like a grandfather. I never thought we'd actually be on opposite sides of a war."

"Did he say why he is backing the Yuuzhan Vong's annexation of Palanhi?"

Doria smiled wanly. "He said that we can no longer count on the New Republic or the Jedi to protect us. That if the alternative is Palanhi being turned into another Sernpidal because we couldn't change with the times, then it wasn't a Palanhi he was interested in giving his life for."

"Do you believe there is a chance we can change his mind?"

"I've already tried talking to him, but it's no use. The Peace Brigade Commander General is actually using the _Indigo_ as his flag. And there's another thing I didn't expect to see. General Drado turning the pride and joy of Palanhi into a luxury liner for deranged terrorists."

"As long as there is light, do not give up hope," Luke consoled.

"It's hard to see any light at all." Doria gestured to the decapitated colonel on the ground. "Redsh was one of my father's most trusted men. He wore the burgundy uniform of Palanhi's Presidential Guard for nearly three decades. If heroes like Redsh and Tindor have given up, hasn't the situation already become beyond hopeless?"

"Do you have any plan in mind?"

"I was hoping you would have one, Master Jedi."

"I do, but it depends on how much faith you have in your people. And how much faith the people have in the Jedi Order."

"At the moment, both are pretty low."

"Then the first thing we need to do is to correct that. I saw one of your interviews with the Galactic Star. Do you think you can set up another one?"

"You plan to be seen on the HoloNet? But what about the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong?"

"I can only control what myself and the Jedi who have come with me do. But I don't think the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong will act openly."

"What do you mean?"

"They have spent the past few days reassuring everyone that Palanhi is safe from the Yuuzhan Vong. That if they join the Yuuzhan Vong war-effort. In fact, Commander General Rinmek has gone on the HoloNet, on multiple channels, testifying to this. He's claimed that the massacres committed by the Yuuzhan Vong have been greatly exaggerated or full of falsehoods. If the Yuuzhan Vong act now and retaliate on Palanhi, not only would it undermine their Peace Brigade allies, but it would also undo the image the Commander General has created."

"But if you and the other Jedi start winning over the hearts and minds of the people…"

"Isn't that their choice to make?" Luke asked simply. "Whether it's General Drado or the common people of Palanhi, right now the only thing the people of Palanhi know is the rhetoric and fear the Peace Brigade has been spreading. As a Jedi, it's not our job to tell people how to think. On the HoloNet, all we will be doing is giving the people an alternative. Is the galaxy they want to live in one filled with fear or with hope? If, after all our efforts, the people still choose to side with the Peace Brigade, then perhaps that is the will of the Force. But I have faith. Not just in the people of this planet, but in the galaxy as a whole."

"Then I hope the Force is with us, Master Skywalker. And that the galaxy is as bright a place as you believe. Otherwise…Never mind. What am I thinking? We _will_ succeed. Let me contact my person inside the Galactic Star. I'll get you on the evening broadcast with Pal'iva Konat. She's known to be a hard-hitting but fair journalist."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you, Master Skywalker. Regardless of what the Peace Brigade says, the people of this galaxy _need_ the Jedi."

Luke shook his head, but remained silent, his eyes softening. _You're wrong about that, Ms. Anshal. The people of this galaxy don't need the Jedi. Right now, it's the Jedi that need the people._

**[=][=]**

_Sif-Uwana_

"What exactly did you do the last time you were here?" Alema whispered to Mara as yet another group of well-dressed executives paled at the sight of the Jedi Master and—after bowing lowly—turned hastily walk back the way they had come.

"All I did last time was collect funds for the Emperor," Mara said lightly.

A group of security droids passed their party, their metal feet clinking loudly on the crystal flooring. Based off the B2 Battle-Droid model, the Sif-Uwana droids were heavily modified. They were also everywhere one looked. They were heavily armored in thick, chrome-polished plating, and had a cycloptic, red optical sensor adding to their menacing appearance. Coupled with their armaments, they were truly the best droids money could buy.

"Okay, how about the first time you were here?" Anakin tried once the din had passed.

"I might have caused the Upper-Council of that time to be replaced by massacring the boards of the council-members' respective companies," Mara said in the same tone. "And did the same to half the Lower-Council when they also resisted the Emperor's generous offer. Only took me a week."

"You said that there was an odd number of people in the Lower-Council. How did you manage to massacre 'half' of them?" Alema asked.

"Lightsabers are really good at splitting people in two," Mara replied as if the answer was obvious. "The council member was forced to resign and got by on a hover-chair afterwards."

"Oh," Alema looked at Mara in a new light, her blue skin paling.

"It was another lifetime ago," Mara sighed, her gaze becoming distant as another squad of droids passed by. "Almost three decades ago….wow, I'm feeling old."

"This way, Mara Jade," their guide had grown increasingly terrified upon listening to the story of the past. He led them to a waiting room, fully furnished with crystalline chairs, tables, chandlers, and statues. "The Sif-Uwana Council is still gathering its members. Until then, please wait here. Refreshments will be brought shortly. We beg your patience."

"I said it was another lifetime ago," Mara drawled. "The me that massacred the Sif-Uwana Council back then was just a pawn of the Emperor. There's no reason to still be afraid of me."

"Yes, as you say," the guide bowed repeatedly before fleeing the room.

"Aunt Mara."

"I don't like that tone, Anakin."

"You might have spoken a bit too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Try using Vongsense."

Mara arched an eyebrow at her nephew, but then closed her eyes to focus. Though she was far from mastering the skill, she was also ahead of some of the younger generation when it came to her Vongsense capabilities. Anakin had attributed it to the fact that Mara had already been fully trained in the Force before meeting Luke, and thus didn't treat the standard Jedi Order teachings as the only interpretation of the Force. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, before they popped open again in shock. "What?!"

"'lema, what are you sensing?" Anakin asked the Twi'lek.

Alema likewise focused, and then let out a series of swear words a short while later. "How is this building crawling with Vong?!"

"I guess the Peace Brigade had to get funding somehow," Anakin said after a moment of thought. "But now we're in trouble."

"Not really," Mara shook her head. "If the Vong really do control this world, they could have blasted us out of orbit. They'd have no reason to let the galaxy know that they run this place, so the distress call was likely sent by someone not allied to them."

Suddenly a low hissing sound filled the greenish-white gas flooded the enclosed space through a series of vents.

"Dioxis!" Mara shouted in warning. "Don't breathe any of it in!"

"Are we in trouble now?"

"Now is not the time to be a smartass," Mara glared at her nephew. "You and Alema, meditation, now."

The trio of Jedi took in one last deep breath of clean air, while using the Force to insulate themselves from the harmful, corrosive effects dioxis had on organic matter. While the teenage Jedi sank into a trance to preserve their energy, Mara activated her lightsaber and stabbed it at the nearby window. To her surprise, a ray-shield flicked in place and prevented any damage from occurring. She deactivated her lightsaber and likewise sat down on the ground, not at all perturbed by the poisonous gas swirling all around.

The minutes crept by slowly, the gas showing no sign of dissipating. And then the door to the room hissed open and the familiar sound of metallic feet clinking on the crystalline tiles filtered into the room.

The projector by the door flickered on, and the hologram of a man whose torso was mounted on a custom repulsor device, flashed into view. "_They're probably dead by now. Dispose of the bodies._"

The silvery security droid with red optics saluted. "By your command."

The twelve droids started into the seemingly opaque cloud of gas.

Three lightsabers flared to life.

"Targets are still alive. Exterminate them!" the lead droid intoned in alarm.

The squad of modified B2 battledroids responded instantaneously, with wrist-laser cannons pumping lethal bolts of red into the gas-filled room. The lightsabers blades, one silver, two violet whirled into motion. The Jedi advanced against the hailstorm of laser bolts, the security droids falling one after another. When the Jedi finally left the room, not a single droid remained intact.

"Well, that was fun, what next?" Alema took in a breath of fresh air.

Alarms blared throughout the building, and down the hallways connecting to their present location, they could hear the sound of _many_ droid feet clomping on the ground.

"If we find the central control hub, I can probably deactivate the droids," Anakin offered.

"Maybe another time," Mara said in negative. "Right now we need to fall back and find out just what in the Emperor's Blackbones is going on."

"Fight our way through an army of droids?" Alema asked, her saber whirling as she started to deflect a round of blaster bolts from reinforcing security droids. "That's going to take a while."

"They're coming down every hallway," Anakin confirmed, blocking the blaster bolts from another direction.

"This way," Mara sent a droid flying through the air and it crashed into a batch of droids down a third hallway. She then levitated a dead droid and used it as a shield. At the same time, she sent her lightsaber into the ceiling and cut out the grate from a ventilation shaft. "Anakin, Alema, move it."

The teens sent a wave of Force energy down their respective hallways, temporarily knocking down the droids heading for them, and then leaped up into the shaft. Mara sent her shield tumbling into the first group of recovering droids and followed the teens. By the time more reinforcements arrived at the scene, the only thing left were scorched walls and scattered droid parts.

**[=][=]**

_Borleias_

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us." General Wedge Antilles kept his face impassive only due to his lifetime of discipline. Though he had met and talked with the Yuuzhan Vong the Solos had brought with them, it had always been one or two at a time. And always when he was surrounded by YVH-droids and security personnel. But right now he was in the 'Vong' wing of the base, and he had over a dozen burly Yuuzhan Vong staring at him in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. The only source of illumination were the bio-luminescent spheres on the ground. They produced just enough light to highlight the scarred individuals in such a way that it sent chills down Wedge's spine. One didn't develop nightmares fighting these people for the better part of three years and _not_ develop survival instincts.

But here he was, standing with Tycho, Iella, Danni, and Corran Horn, in the dead of night. If it hadn't been out of necessity, he would have preferred a much different venue for the meeting. Ever since the new commander had arrived, the Yuuzhan Vong had been relentless in their offensive. Seemingly never-ending waves of coralskippers would jump into orbit, unleash their payloads either on the base or at the fleet, and then either jump out again or immolate themselves against New Republic assets. The engagements were always brief, lasting barely ten minutes at a time. But they had taken their toll on everyone. It didn't seem like they could go even a full hour before the alarms signaling another raid went off.

He needed to change up the game-plan to match this new boss before said boss completely wore everyone out. And he needed to tailor that game-plan to said boss just like how he had managed Wyrpuuk and Hao'hin. The only way he could do _that_ was go to the 'friendly' Yuuzhan Vong and pick their brains.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here," High Priestess Ekyse returned. "I understand you wished to ask for a favor?"

"Two favors, actually," Wedge confirmed. "The first is information. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet assigned to attack this world has begun moving again. With Wyrpuuk dead, I wanted to ask about the identity of the new commander."

"Supreme Commander Komm Karsh maybe," a warrior in the back muttered. "But only if he deems this fight worthy of his skills."

"It could be Commander Nas Choka," another volunteered.

"Not likely," a third said with a snort. "After the disaster at Fondor, nothing will stop him from campaigning against the Hutts."

Wedge held up a hand to forestall any more guessing. "Hold up. We've interrogated some of the people they've sent to spy on us and though we didn't get a name, we got a title. Rough translation was 'Most Venerated Warmaster'."

The gloomy silence that descended immediately after had the humans in the hallway exchange worried looks. It was the first time that any of them had actually seen Yuuzhan Vong show something akin to fear.

"I take it you know who he is?" Corran asked.

"Yes,"the elderly priest Quoshan spoke after a breath. "If the spy you interrogated truly mentioned that title, it does not bode well for us. The Most Venerated Warmaster refers to Warmaster Czulkang Lah. Father of Tsavong Lah, and one of the greatest warriors of our race."

"Oh?" Wedge's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his receding hairline.

Czalpak Cha was the next to speak. "All Yuuzhan Vong know the name Czulkang Lah. Much like your New Republic knows the name Wedge Antilles. He is considered a great hero among our people, and has taught most of the Supreme Commanders and any commander of note. For him to take the field, the Supreme Overlord or Warmaster Tsavong Lah must want to make a decisive statement with their victory."

"Another thing of note," Quoshan said. "Czulkang does not put much faith in the Yun'o. He sees it as a useful tool and only performs the motions of the rituals that are required of him. All priests know to tread lightly around him when it comes to religious matters. Unless it can be used to help him achieve victory, he has little time for it."

"Do the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong know this?"

"We are taught not to question are superiors," Czalpak said tonelessly.

"You said you wanted to ask two favors, what is the second?" Ekyse questioned curiously.

Wedge filed away the information about Czulkang for later and responded to the teenage priestess. "Given the new gravity of the situation, this favor is a lot more important than before. I know that you have expert shapers among you. I was wondering if they would be willing to shape something for us."

"Though it depends on what you are requesting, it is not impossible," Nen Yim made her way to the front of the crowd. "The problem is that we lack the resources to shape anything on a large scale."

"Hao'hin Kraal's last base," Iella said. "We deliberately left it intact and untouched. Would it have the materials you need?"

"If its structure mirrors the base I saw with Anakin Solo, I would say a tentative yes. But again, it all depends on what you wish for us to shape."

"Danni, I think it's better if you explained it."

The blond-haired scientist stepped up. "I would first ask you to listen to this proposal with an open mind. It will go against much of what you were taught, and if you want nothing to do with the project, I won't blame you."

"Now _I_ am intrigued," Master Shaper Wryadra Rin spoke.

Danni smiled faintly. "Hope you still feel that way in a bit. What General Antilles and I want to try and do is meld our galaxy's technology to your galaxy's biots."

The statement caused more than a fair share of outbursts and murmurs to ripple through the gathered Yuuzhan Vong. But Wryadra held out a hand, and the grumbling subsided. "For what purpose?"

"To anger the Yuuzhan Vong and also make them fear us," Danni answered. "You are all aware of our people's habit of building weapons capable of destroying worlds."

"You want to build a super weapon?" Nen Yim blinked wildly.

"No, we only want the enemy to _think_ we are building a super weapon." Danni pulled out a small handheld holo-device. "Made of both biots and technology from our galaxy, it will be the ultimate insult, and the ultimate weapon. If this Czulkang Lah is as important as he appears to be, the Yuuzhan Vong will think we are building a 'hero killer'."

"An abomination combining the shrewdness of Yun-Harla, the ingenuity of Yun-Ne'shel, the might of Yun-Yammka, and the power of the Dark God," Quoshan breathed out "A godly weapon to kill the pinnacle warrior of our race. That is something they definitely will not be able to ignore."

"So," Wedge spoke again. "Is it possible?"

Nen Yim looked to Wryadra, and then to the other shapers behind them. After examining the details, and realizing that they had been translated into Yuuzhan Vong text, she blinked owlishly and nodded. "If we have the materials, yes."

"You are showing great trust in us by revealing this plan," Ekyse said in surprise.

Wedge smiled faintly at the teen. "The way I see it, High Priestess, we're all on the same side. Trust has to start somewhere. Either we all work together and live, or we betray each other and die together. I personally prefer the first option."

**[=][=]**

_Sif-Uwana_

The sun had long set when the door to a luxury apartment hissed open, and three people entered the darkened abode without hesitation. A fine layer of dust coated the ground, their quick footsteps disturbing the almost tomb-like atmosphere. Mara waved a hand, and the lights in the room turned on. In contrast to the extravagance seen throughout the planet, the apartment was devoid of anything gold, silver, crystal, or other precious material. The flooring was plain duracrete, its pale nature not hidden by any sort of plush rug. The walls were similarly bare. A plastisteel table and set of chairs rested in one corner, and a fold-out bed currently in couch configuration sat opposite of it.

"This is your safe-house?" Alema looked a little disappointed.

"I wasn't exactly concerned about material wealth back then," Mara said dryly. "Remember, back then I was basically Palpatine's puppet."

"Still," Alema frowned at the decades-out-of-date HoloNet transceiver sitting in one corner. "You were the Emperor's Hand. What's the point of being his personal assassin if you couldn't enjoy any of the job's perks?"

"Perks?"

"You know, 'fear me weakling and give me all your valuables or I'll bring the wrath of the Empire down on your world'."

"I tended to handle my own threats personally," Mara answered, rolling her eyes. "And you've definitely been reading too many holo-novels."

"Actually that line is from the Black Bantha, kind of," Alema smirked back. She then cocked her head in curiosity when Mara used the Force to remove a layer of duracrete from a wall segment. "What are you doing?"

"I said I wasn't concerned about material wealth. It didn't mean I completely ignored it," Mara said casually. She floated a person-sized safe from the void in the wall and set it down on the ground. Both Anakin and Alema looked at Mara incredulously, and the Jedi Master self-consciously glared at them. "What? It's not like the corporations that donated to this slush fund needed the money."

Anakin looked at his aunt in a new light and then back to the two-meter tall safe. "How much is in this slush fund?"

"I never counted. I never needed to use it." Mara tapped the keypad of the safe and then allowed the sensor to scan her eyes. A heavy click later, and the hatch to the safe disengaged and the door swung open. When the two teens saw the contents of the very full safe, their jaws dropped.

"You're rich," Alema said faintly, the valuable metals and gemstones in the safe seemingly reflected in her green-eyed gaze. "Very rich."

"Oh, here's where I left that thing," Mara quickly reached out and picked up a triangular device just as Anakin started to reach for it. "I thought I lost it over…never mind."

"A Sith artifact?" Anakin breathed out.

"Not nearly," Mara laughed, holding the device out for Anakin and Alema to see. It was in the shape of a Sith holocron, yet it didn't radiate any sort of dark side energy. "Personal log. The Emperor was fond of wiping away any memories that made me question my loyalty to him. Even as his puppet, I didn't appreciate his mind-wipes so at the end of every mission, I'd leave behind a briefing for myself."

"Can we…listen to it?" Alema asked.

Mara studied both Anakin and Alema's expectant faces, then sighed and nodded. "Remember, the me you see is no longer the person I am. The dark side might seem like an answer to the pain and trauma you're feeling, but it will only amplify those feelings until nothing else matters."

"We're not going to join the dark side or anything," Anakin protested.

"Stronger, wiser Jedi than you thought that same thing," Mara set the holocron on the table and waved a hand at it. It disassembled itself and then came back together to project its contents.

"_I am the Hand of the Emperor, Mara Jade. This will be my final visit to Sif-Uwana and I find myself conflicted about the fate of this planet. The people of this world have no idea that they were a major source of funding for the second Death Star. Nor will they be aware that by being a party to the project, they have sealed their fates. Regardless of how cooperative they have been, they have become a loose end. When the Emperor puts an end to the Rebellion at Endor, the Death Star's next target will be this world._"

"Forgot about that," Mara said in a low voice, watching her young-adult self pace back and forth in the apartment.

"_The people here are…foolish, self-absorbed, and vain. Yet, they have their admirable qualities as well. Their drive to succeed, their thirst for power, they are qualities admired by the Sith and are what my master said I should value. They acknowledge their own weakness, but rather than stagnate, continue to improve themselves. This is my seventh visit to the planet, and only the first three resulted in mass bloodshed. The fourth visit, the heads of the various companies acknowledged my power and started to trample each other in hopes of rising along my side. By the fifth visit they attempted to challenge me through underhanded means. I recommended the ringleader of the plot to Imperial Intelligence for further training. He is probably the only member of this world that will survive the coming storm. The Emperor will see to it personally._

_It is only right for the strong to trample the weak, that is something I have long been taught. Yet when it comes to this world, I can't help but wonder why a people who have served the Emperor so loyally deserve such a fate. These thoughts are unbecoming of a person of my station. I almost feel like asking the Emperor for permission to personally sterilize this world. After all, I am the one most familiar with its people, so it should be my right to decide their fates. Even if it is a waste of my talents and power to deal with the filth of this planet, it does not feel right to have another do it. Yet, my master wishes to deal with this matter, and I have no choice but to obey him. The many names and faces I have come to know will no longer matter. I wonder if my master will even allow me to remember them. In any case, I leave this world tomorrow morning, the mission, like usual, a success. If everything goes as my master has planned, then this will be the last time I spend any thoughts on this place. He might make you forget, Mara Jade, but I will not let you._"

The holocron's light faded, and the image of the younger Mara went along with it.

"Aunt Mara?" Anakin asked, seeing the pensive expression on her face.

Mara quickly shook herself from her thoughts and smiled wryly. "If you're wondering how much I remember from that last mission, the answer is next to nothing. I only know that I achieved my objective on this world and that it was just one of many worlds I visited on behalf of the Emperor. Apart from a few individuals I had to interact with every time I was here, those 'many names and faces' the younger me mentioned are just a blur."

"You were powerful, but you weren't," Alema said a daze. "Palpatine's slave."

"Not to Palpatine," Mara corrected gently. "I was a slave to the power he himself was enslaved to."

"The dark side," Alema intuited.

"Yes," Mara placed a hand on Alema's shoulder. "The power of the dark side enslaves those it attracts. You become blind to the suffering of others and become willing to betray those closest to you. Palpatine might have believed himself to be the master of the dark side. But in the end, even that power betrayed him because he could no longer sympathize with those around him."

"What if you no one cares whether you live or die? If you don't want to care about anyone else living or dying?" Alema asked, her gaze earnest. "Wouldn't the dark side be preferable to the loneliness and fear?"

Mara gently sent a supportive wave of Force energy to the teenage Twi'lek, her expression gentle. "Alema Rar, out of the group that went with my nephew to Myrkr, your heart was the biggest."

"What?" Alema protested. "No…I…that's not…"

"It was the biggest and most shielded," Mara continued tenderly. "And I can understand why. But it's one thing to remain a slave, and another thing entirely to break free."

"I'm not a slave!"

"You are to your fears." Mara said softly. Alema bowed her head and was forced to look away. "In my experience, apart from being raised with no other choice, people fall to the dark side for three major reasons. Either it's because they fear something to such an extent that they are enslaved by that fear. They desire power to such an extent they're willing to sacrifice everything else for the sake of that power. Or because they're seeking acceptance and competition in a form that the Jedi Order does not allow. The first cause often meets a tragic end as they are consumed by that fear. The second cause leads to people like Palpatine, and they are often undone by the very people they empower. The last group, however, truly make the most deadly of Sith. To them, as toxic as it might seem, their fellow Sith become family. Something they will fight to the death to protect. This group truly believes that what they are doing is right and are the hardest to convert back to the Jedi way."

"Which one am I?" Alema said in a small voice.

"Alema," Mara waited until Alema was looking at her eye-to-eye once more. "You are none of them."

"But you said I'm a slave to my fears, and that those who are enslaved to their fears become dark Jedi."

"I hardly think you're the sort of person to let anyone or anything enslave you," Mara returned. "I'll say it again. You _won't_ become a dark Jedi. There's too much good in you. And this is coming from a former Hand of the Emperor so I know what I'm talking about."

Alema looked down again, her thoughts a complete mess. It was then that Anakin—who had been completely silent during the exchange—stepped up and gently took one of her hands into one of his. "And if you need help overcoming those fears, Alema. I'm definitely willing to back you up if you'll let me. I can't lose any more friends."

"Damn it, Solo. Are you trying to make me cry in front of your aunt?" Alema sniffled, fiercely yanking her hand free to rub her eyes and turn her back to the two of them. She took another shuddering breath, then retreated into the nearby refresher and locked the door.

Anakin stepped towards the door, but Mara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Give her some time."

Anakin swallowed heavily. "She's hurting. I have to…"

"She's not Tahiri," Mara said with a sad smile. "We all process our hurt differently."

Anakin looked at the door for a long moment, then looked up to his aunt with a confused, lost expression. "What do I do?"

"Just be there for her when she needs you." Mara consoled.

"I barely knew what to do with Tahiri," Anakin said, his voice pained. "And you know how that turned out. On one hand, I don't want to care so much. On the other, I can't lose another friend. She's hurting and I have no idea what to do or how to make it better."

"Stopping thinking of Alema like another one of your puzzles, or a broken machine to fix," Mara sat down on the plasteel chair at the table. "When she's ready, she'll come to you. It's enough for her to know that you care."

"But…"

Mara exhaled slowly. "Look, Anakin. If she'll have me, I'll take her as my apprentice. And as my apprentice I'll make sure that not even the Force will dare mess with her. She's a good kid at heart, and the fact that she still has your back despite the pain the both of you are feeling speaks to that."

"Thank you," Anakin whispered.

Mara pointed to the foldout bed. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when it's time to move out."

"Move out?"

"I need to get in touch with some of my old contacts and find out to what extend this planet has been infiltrated. In the morning I'll go over the details with you and Alema. Hopefully, by then, we'll have some way to either get off this world or free it."

**[=][=]**

_Palanhi_

"Welcome all to the evening edition of the Galactic Star News Hour. I'm Pal'iva Konat, and with me tonight is a very special guest. Jedi Jacen Solo, I'd like to thank you for coming on our show and for agreeing to be present for our station's multi-part program on the Jedi Order. I, as well as many of the viewers, have many questions about the Jedi and look forward to hearing your answers."

"Thank you for having me."

"Then I'll get right to the point. This past week we've heard from Commander General Jarte Rinmek and Yuuzhan Vong Sub-Commander Tavak Cha about their view of the Jedi and the order they represent. They say that if the galaxy hands over the Jedi, they'll cease their attacks on countless worlds. That the reason why Sernpidal and Ithor were destroyed was because the Jedi continued to fight even when the fight was hopeless. As a Jedi, you are probably against being turned over. But can you give the rest of the galaxy a reason other than 'it's not right'

Jacen's elbows rested against the arms of his chair as he steepled his fingers, his Jedi robes covering his hands as he replied. "The ending of the war may well come after the Jedi all surrender, but it won't be immediately after. The Yuuzhan Vong came to this galaxy to rule over it and they won't stop until they achieve their goal. Even if the galaxy does surrender the Jedi and the Order agrees to it, who's to say that the Yuuzhan Vong won't demand something else? What if they demand whole systems under the justification that the sacrifice of these systems will prevent more bloodshed in the future? Will the galaxy cede those systems next? What if this system was one of those forced to surrender? The number of HoloNet companies and relays on this world make it a vital part of the society. How can the Yuuzhan Vong allow something like this to operate outside their control?"

"So, 'don't turn over the Jedi because you might be next'?"

"In part. I'm merely asking people to keep that in mind."

"But when the alternative is death, or a Yuuzhan Vong invasion, why should an order of people not even a thousand strong get preferential treatment over the rest of the galaxy? You're asking people to put their friends, families, everything they love, at risk for complete strangers."

"Yes," Jacen replied solemnly. "But it is not the role of the Jedi Order to tell people what to do, what to believe. There is no ignorance, only knowledge. In this galaxy there are countless trillions of sentient beings, millions of systems, hundreds of thousands of religions. A majority of them are in conflict with Yuuzhan Vong society. Anyone who uses electrical technologies, anyone who doesn't believe in their gods, anyone who won't acknowledge that the Yuuzhan Vong is the superior race, are all potential targets. Even the Peace Brigade, whose sole purpose is to round up Jedi for the Yuuzhan Vong, will outlive its usefulness. Have they ever wondered what will happen to them if the last of the Jedi are killed? The Yuuzhan Vong would have no need for them anymore, and because they're dependent on inorganic technologies, they'll be sacrificed en masse.

"But at the moment the Peace Brigade is your enemy. Why should they listen to your warning?"

"The Peace Brigade, as they continue to say, only has the best interests of the galaxy in mind. It is in this matter they are very similar to the Jedi Order. Both our organizations want an end to this war, an end to the bloodshed. Regardless of the number of Jedi the Peace Brigade may have played a role in killing, they act out of fear and concern. For them, their friends, families, and everything they love take priority over strangers. What they may not realize is that the Jedi want to protect those people too. The Jedi Order has long taken on the role as protectors of the galaxy, but that was not the original purpose of the Order."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Jedi Order was founded millennia ago, it was closer to a monastic institution where its adherents focused solely on learning more about the Force. It only branched out to the rest of the galaxy when a portion of it split in pursuit of power."

"The Sith."

"The predecessors of the Sith Order, yes. The Jedi Order of the past felt responsible that an offshoot was using its powers to dominate others and set out to stop them. From then on, the planets they protected saw the Jedi as peace keepers, saviors. During the days of the Republic, the Jedi Order and the Senate were closely aligned to make that peace-keeping mission more efficient. Palpatine's rise to power simply continued that millennia-old pattern of Force-users using their abilities to dominate. Palpatine's fall continued the cycle of Jedi rising up to stop them."

"But that old paradigm no longer applies. There are no dark Jedi. In fact, if the rumors are true, the enemy you're facing this time around can't be felt in the Force. By trying to conform to a role you no longer fit into, aren't the Jedi risking not just their lives, but the lives of the rest of the galax, needlessly? Like you said, you're keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"Tell me, what do you think a Jedi is?"

"Pardon me?"

"The Holo-dramas, the stories, I'm sure you've heard more than a few. What are Jedi to you?"

"People who have powers I'll never be able to understand, legends and myths come to life."

"And I'm sure you're not the only person to feel this way. But you couldn't be more wrong. The Jedi aren't heroes of old, supernatural beings who exist in some realm that others can't fathom. The Jedi are just people. Just as fallible as everyone else. Just as mortal. We number less than a thousand, yet we try to carry the burden of an entire galaxy on our shoulders. At the same time we're not allowed to give up that burden even if it becomes too much. Unlike other occupations in the galaxy, we can't just _stop_ being Jedi. We are one with the Force and the Force is always with us."

"But isn't the Force the reason why the Jedi Order stands apart from the rest of the galaxy? Why you can accomplish all the amazing feats you've done so far?"

"One doesn't need the Force to be a hero or to accomplish great things. As we speak there are tens of millions of service men and women in the New Republic armed forces fighting for the livelihood of everyone, protecting the endless streams of refugees, maintaining hope even when all seems loss. In the darkest corners of this galaxy there are people striving to live despite the situation they're in. All of them are accomplishing feats greater than the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order isn't standing apart from the galaxy. We're standing with those who are willing to fight for it. So regardless of the odds against us, we'll continue to fight at the side of the true heroes of this galaxy. The true legends. The Yuuzhan Vong aren't invincible. They _can _be fought and beaten when people join hands and take a stand. Whether you and your viewers believe the words I say is up to you. I am simply offering an alternative to the fear and hate advanced by others. If you're willing to fight alongside others who believe in what the New Republic stands for, fight for the right to live a life without fear. Then the Jedi will be right at your side, fighting, bleeding, and even dying if necessary to make that brighter future a reality."

**[=] Chapter End[=]**

**A\N: **No idea when the next chapter will be up….hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks to my reviewers for motivating me enough to post this chapter. Feel free to point out any typos. I did a twice-over, but I'm more focused on my Old Rep story than this one so a few might have slipped by.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**[=][=]**

_Palanhi_

With the bright lights, sounds of various gambling machines, and the hustle and bustle of the casino's gaudily dressed patrons, the lower levels of New Horizons Media Group's headquarters was a picture of liveliness. A dedicated casino that stretched across three levels of the towering structure, it was just one of several ways the New Horizon Media Group made money off those visiting Palanhi. Guests in luxury speeders arrived and valet droids greeted them with the utmost subservience. Even with the Yuuzhan Vong in orbit and the world as they knew it more than likely coming to an end, the high-rollers of Palanhi continued to pour in. After all, you couldn't enjoy their money if you were dead.

A silvery, gold-trimmed speeder arrived at the front, an area normally reserved for VIPs. A flashily dressed man in his forties emerged from the speeder. A young woman a fraction of his age emerged after him and attached herself to his offered arm. It was a sight not unlike many others that had occurred over the course of the week, but the woman's strapless red gown definitely turned the heads of many of the men who had seen them arrive, and more than a few women too. The man she was with had an ugly scar running down one side of his face and his muscular, hairy chest was partially displayed through the V of a green and purple silken suit that adhered to him like a second skin. But he carried himself like an entitled aristocrat, wore several gold chains, and his fingers were decorated with bejeweled rings. The man had wealth, oozed confidence, and a beautiful woman on his arm.

One didn't need to be a Jedi to read the desirous thoughts of the surrounding men, and the equal-in-intensity hostile thoughts of the women. The man tipped the valet droid, and the two strode across the blue and gold carpet with the air of experienced celebrities.

"Famed Jedi, member of Rogue Squadron, survivor of more life-or-death situations than most people will face in several lifetimes..." Jaina's face was frozen in a smile that was a centimeter away from being a grimace.

"Aren't you happy you can now add 'arm-candy' to that list?" Ganner asked, barely moving his lips.

"Don't make me stab you to death with my heels," Jaina returned.

"You're supposed to be smiling and waving, my trophy wife. Remember Lando's plan?"

"Remind me to stab Lando too."

"You weren't this stab-happy as a brunette," Ganner muttered; her Force-enhanced hearing picked up his voice with ease. "If you keep stressing out, you'll waste all that time Tendra spent curling your hair."

The blonde-haired, green-eyed Jaina Solo's forced smile took on murderous undertones. "Keeping talking and I'll finish this mission as a grieving widow."

"You have to admit, you're really eye-popping in that outfit. The extra padding Tendra put in there really enhances the view."

"You really do have a death wish, don't you?" Jaina squeezed Ganner's arm and used the Force to assist her in doing so.

"Okay, okay, geez. You really can't take a compliment."

"That was a compliment?"

"Would you relax? People are going to think I brought you here against your will."

"You did bring me here against my will. I was against Lando's plan, remember? So was Ymile. When you sided with Tendra and Lando you out-voted us."

"How often do you get the chance to visit a casino like this and spend tens of thousands of credits that don't belong to you?"

"There's a war going on."

"The only war going on in this place is over by the high-stakes table," Ganner redirected Jaina's focus. A holo-screen was displaying the aforementioned table, where a Whiphid, Wookiee, and Talz gambler radiated hostility as they continued to raise the stakes. The dealer, a Chadra Fan on a stepstool, radiated increasingly nervous energy with every card revealed. Several cameras floated around the table, and a Troig was narrating the scene in a hushed whisper.

"The Wookie has raised two-hundred thousand credits. He's currently the chip-leader and is looking to win big this hand."

The Talz grumbled and pushed all his chips into the middle.

"And the Talz has gone all in. There is now ten-million credits in the pot. A risky move considering his hand. Barring a miracle in the last card, the Wookiee has this round all but locked up."

The hairy Whiphid looked at his cards again, and then made a hand gesture. The dealer cocked his head at the third gambler. "Whiphid?"

"Too much," the gambler said in rough Basic, pushing his cards back towards the dealer.

The second head of the two-headed announcer quickly announced the action. "With that move, Talz has Whiphid out. If Wookiee matches Talz's move, Wookiee will get the pot."

"But it is a substantial portion of his chips," the first head of the Troig reminded. "If the Wookiee plays it safe, he'll miss an opportunity to knock out last year's champion."

The Wookiee yowled at the Talz, treating the cameras to a smug Wookiee-face. He pushed the appropriate number of chips in and barked out 'call' in Shyriiwook. The hands were shown, and the Talz emitted an aggravated growl before rising and leaving his seat.

"And now it's down to the Wookiee and the Whiphid. Tanseedin, what do you think about the Whiphid's chances?"

"Whiphid? Whiphid, good. Whiphid made his way into top ten from amateur tables. Luck is strong."

"And the Whiphid is starting out by going all in from the outset and the Wookiee has called!"

Jaina couldn't help but watch the round unfolding. With the Whiphid gambler going all-in, neither player made a show of hiding their hands. Through a stroke of luck, the Whiphid gambler ended up doubling his wealth. Two more hands later, and miraculously the Whiphid had the Wookiee gambler on the ropes.

"Amazing," the commentators said in unison. "The Whiphid had been one hand away from cashing out in second place, but now it looks like the Wookiee is on the verge of being on the wrong side of a historical comeback."

The level of hostility between the two gamblers had reached new heights. In each of the previous two hands, the Whiphid had gone all-in at the very start. Not to be outdone, the Wookiee had matched the reckless bet. But with the Wookiee losing three consecutive bets, it was now his turn to go all-in at the start.

"This is insane," Jaina breathed out at the giant mountain of chips in the center of the table. The mountain represented a cool twenty-million, enough for someone to buy their ship.

"There's our contact," Ganner said casually, lightly tugging on the transfixed Jaina's hands.

"We can afford to wait a few more minutes," Jaina said stubbornly, her eyes glued to the holo-screen as the dealer slowly placed one card down after the next. With the way the hands were going, it looked as if the Wookiee was going to survive for one more round. But then the final card was shown and pandemonium erupted. The Wookiee let out a howl of protest while the Whiphid did a side-to-side swaying happy dance that had his hairy body rippling.

Jaina was about to turn and head towards the contact Ganner had pointed out when she saw several individuals in suits approach the Whiphid. To everyone else it looked as if they were going to escort the lucky winner to the chip-exchange window. Jaina, who was able to pick up on the thoughts of the individuals, knew better. They had received orders to escort the Whiphid out of sight and then turn him over to the Yuuzhan Vong on suspicion of him being a Jedi.

"Ganner," Jaina said casually.

"Wha…really?" Ganner grumbled, picking up on her intentions. "It seems we can't go anywhere without you inviting danger."

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to stay and watch the match."

"You're the one who wanted me to relax a little and not worry about the war. Are you really going to be okay if we let that Whiphid get turned over to the Vong? He's nowhere close to being a Jedi."

"You're wearing high-heels and a dress that looks like it'll rip apart if you try to do your usual heroine routine."

Jaina replied by stepping out of her high-heels and then tearing the bottom half of her dress off so that the skirt just reached her knees. She then pulled her loosely curled hair back and used a band she had wrapped around her wrist to tie it into a ponytail. "Any more complaints?"

"That dress had to have been worth several tens of thousands of credits," Ganner muttered mostly to himself as the two nonchalantly began following the four men in suits and the now very lucky Whiphid gambler.

Jaina's Force-sensitive hearing picked up his comment. "I'll reimburse Hapes later."

The group they were following passed through a security door guarded by several cameras and two more suited individuals. A subtle hand-gesture and suggestion later, Ganner and Jaina were back on the group's tail. Leaving the climate-controlled casino floor, however, presented a new challenge. The floor was metal, the atmosphere in the back hallways near-freezing, and Jaina's current attire would have been more fitting for a tropical beach.

Ganner flung his dress coat at her, earning a baleful look from the faux blonde. "What? You're my quasi-apprentice. I can't have you getting frostbite."

"When did I agree to be your quasi-apprentice?" Jaina grumbled, pulling the jacket around her shoulders nonetheless.

"It's not my fault the makers of female dress apparel deliberately make them thin and revealing. They have to clue in us thick-headed males that our flashy jackets are more than just for show."

"Stop changing the subject."

They had to fall silent after her comment, however, when the group they were pursuing entered a spacious loading dock. The two Jedi shared a look, then Force-leaped onto an upper catwalk and crept closer.

"Why are we here?" The Whiphid asked, looking around in confusion. "I don't see the cashier."

"Give it up, Jedi," one of the four men in suits growled out.

"Jedi? I'm no Jedi!" The Whiphid backed away from the four. "If I were a Jedi, would I be stupid enough to come to this world? The Vong control the place and the Peace Brigade have free reign everywhere. A Jedi would have to be a completely incompetent idiot to come to this world. A completely incompetent idiot and absolute fool to enter a casino run by the New Horizons Media Group. Everyone knows that Dominic is in Commander General Rinmek's back pocket."

"Do we still have to save him?' Ganner whispered dryly.

"I'm having second thoughts too," Jaina muttered back.

"The truth will be revealed when the Yuuzhan Vong arrive," a new voice echoed in the loading dock. A grey-haired man with cruel blue eyes walked slowly towards the group. He was being escorted by over two dozen individuals in bulky, black armor. "In case you're getting any ideas, these are my Trandoshan bodyguards. Every one of them is trained to kill Jedi."

"Dominic Raynor!" the Whiphid blustered. "I'm no Jedi! I won the tournament. Is the New Horizons Media Group really so crooked that they'll renege on the promised payout?"

The door to the loading bay opened and a trio of individuals stepped out of a taxi. Jaina and Ganner immediately recognized the trio as Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators and knew the situation just got a lot more complicated. The feeling increased when one of them pulled out some type of biot and aimed it at the Whiphid.

"Well?" Dominic asked.

"He's not a Jeedai," the holder of the biot shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"You doubt my word?"

"I doubt your biot. You said it was relatively new."

"The modified sensory gland of the vornskr is designed to react to the powers used by the Jeedai," the leader of the trio explained, sounding much more patient with Dominic than Jaina and Ganner had expected. "In this way even the common warrior can find a Jeedai hidden in a crowd."

"Let me see that," Dominic commanded.

The holder of the device looked reluctant, but his superior gestured for him to hand the biot over.

Dominic looked the device over. "How does it work?"

"Aim it at your target and stimulate the cluster of nerves on top."

Dominic casually aimed the device at the Whiphid again. Nothing happened. "If he was a Jedi, what would it do?"

"It would generate a sound and vibrate in your hand."

Still activating the device, Dominic began waving it around the room aimlessly. "Are you sure it's even on…?"

He had trailed off because when he randomly aimed it at the ceiling, it started to make a chirping noise and shake in his hand. Ganner and Jaina immediately froze. The biot was aimed precisely at where they were standing on the upper catwalk.

"Jeedai!" the third Yuuzhan Vong in the group yelled in alarm. He pulled out a blaster and immediately began firing. The Trandoshan bodyguards all likewise unslung their heavy rifles and blasted at the same location.

"Just once I'd like to go somewhere where the people aren't trying to kill us!" Ganner yelled over the din as he and Jaina sprinted across the rapidly disintegrating catwalk.

"Kill them! Kill them!" Dominic could be heard ordering his men. He whipped out his own blaster and the first thing he did was blast the Whiphid.

The catwalk completely vanished under the barrage of heavy rifle-fire. The ceiling region was dark because all the light-fixtures had been blasted apart. A cloud of acrid smoke also hung in the air, due to said blasting. But there were no bodies to be found. By the time Dominic had several probe droids scan the area, both Jaina and Ganner had escaped back into the casino proper.

"Sir, we've found something," a Trandoshan approached the corrupt tycoon with something in his hand.

"What is it? A high-heel?"

"We suspect it was dropped by one of the Jedi."

"Lock down the building," Dominic growled, almost shattering the crystalline shoe with an angry squeeze. "And separate out all the women. If anyone complains, tell them that Jedi have been sighted and are to blame."

**[=][=]**

_Sif-Uwana_

Alema and Anakin followed Mara wordlessly, both surprised by the fact that 'lying low' was not anywhere on the Jedi Master's agenda. Earlier in the day the Yuuzhan Vong had abandoned any pretense and plopped a couple of coralline buildings right in front of the capitol building. Troop transports by the dozens had likewise descended on the world, rakamat and their slave-armies among them. Common sense dictated that the trio of Jedi should be finding a stealthy way off the world. Common sense also said that after springing the trap, acting rashly was the last thing they should be doing.

But they were Anakin Solo, Alema Rar, and Mara Jade Skywalker. Common sense ran away in fear the moment it saw them. All three had helped themselves to the wardrobe of dark, Sithy clothing that Mara had stashed in the safe-house. Alema was deliriously happy that her black robes matched her usual leather attire, while Anakin's brooding, serious features were emphasized by similar robes. Their hoods were up, their hands tucked into the baggy sleeves, both looking like proper dark-side acolytes of a fanatic nature.

Mara Jade Skywalker, for her part, had swapped out her usual black, synthleather outfit for an armored jumpsuit made of cortosis weave. She had, of course, been mildly annoyed that she had had to do some tailoring and armor-smithing. After all, thirty years had passed since the suit had been made, and despite staying fit, she no longer had the same figure her teenage self had possessed. Even then, the adjustments had been relatively minor.

The three walked into the busy lobby of one of the larger corporations on the world. Sif-Uwana Industries handled everything from bath-products and medicines to weapons and vehicles. Its CEO was on the Upper Council and had held the position since Mara had decapitated his predecessor some three decades earlier. The trio was very obvious to everyone in the lobby, their black clothing standing out against the white tiles of the floor and the white uniforms worn by the employees.

"Why are we here?" Alema whispered softly, shifting at the gazes they were receiving.

Mara sent a mental smirk at the Twi'lek as she stepped towards the receptionist desk. _We're here to get help._

_Get help?_ Alema sent back in confusion. But Mara had already engaged the young woman at the desk.

"Can…can…can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk paled considerably.

"We're here to see Vandar Rask," Mara said, stoned-faced.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist managed to ask without stuttering.

"When I last saw him, he told me I could drop by whenever I wanted."

"Right," the receptionist picked up the intercom with shaking hands. "Sir, you have guests. Yes, it's her. She has two others with her. I don't know, but they're dressed the same. Of course sir. Right away."

The one-sided conversation ended, and then the receptionist looked up at Mara.

"You can go up," she said, the quiver of terror in her voice even greater than before. "Mr. Rask says you know the way."

"Thank you," Mara smiled warmly, but the receptionist nearly passed out in terror from it.

The crowd of white-clothed individuals parted like a living sea as the trio traversed the spacious lobby. The same fear and trepidation that had existed in the capitol building was mirrored here, but on a much greater level. After all, the trio had survived the assassination attempt and were obviously very displeased with the choices made by the planet's leadership.

The crystalline elevator took them to the penthouse. There, an older gentleman sat behind a lavish desk, active security monitors showing that he had followed their entire trip up.

"CEO Rask, you've done well for yourself," Mara said lightly, eyeing the luxurious furniture, paintings, carpets, and various knickknacks that decorated the penthouse.

"Hand of the Emperor. Or should I call you Jedi Master Skywalker now?" The man asked, looking unafraid.

"Jedi Master Jade Skywalker, if you please," Mara floated a gold-lined chair from the dining set and set it opposite Rask's desk. She took a seat and raised a single eyebrow. "I assume you know why I'm here."

"I can guess. For the record, I was against trying to kill you."

"Given how you were the only one on the Upper Council who didn't greet me on the platform, I gathered that. Thanks, by the way."

"All my wealth, all the success my employees enjoy, was due to you." The white-haired man pulled out a couple of drinks from a cooler attached to his desk. "Drink?"

"No thanks. I'll get to the point. I'm guessing Sif-Uwana decided to ally with the Yuuzhan Vong?"

Vandar Rask looked weary as he took a sip from the drink-can. "The Sif-Uwana Council voted on the matter shortly after Coruscant fell. We're a profit driven world, and there's no profit in supporting a dying government. At the moment, the support is in the form of credits and supplies to Ylesia and Peace Brigade Command. The others hoped to ingratiate themselves further by giving the Yuuzhan Vong your head. You can probably guess who's spearheading that effort."

"I heard Torman Ozalmark is back on the Upper Council," Mara nodded. "He still holding a grudge?"

"You massacred his entire family in front of him, cut him in two, burned his business to the ground, blew up his mansion, and made it possible for me to marry the woman he had his eyes on. How can anyone not hold a grudge after that," Vandar deadpanned.

Well aware that Alema and Anakin were staring at her with varying degrees of astonishment, Mara cleared her throat ruefully. Through their bond, the two younger Jedi realized that Mara had barely any memory of the events Vandar had just listed. "You have a point. But how'd he end up back on top of things?"

"I actually don't know," Vandar exhaled slowly. "He was elected to the Upper Council when the Yuuzhan Vong War initially broke out. It surprised everyone because the business he was in control of barely met the minimum requirements for him to become an Upper Council member."

"Which business is that?"

"StarFall Research and Technologies. They specialize in weapons and biomedical research but were an obscure entity that hadn't produced many results despite the credits backing it. Shortly before the war broke out, they made several medicinal and bio-weapon breakthroughs that sent their stocks soaring," Rask hit a button on his desk and part of the floor retracted and an electronic safe rose up. He opened the safe, reached in, and then placed something on the desk before Mara. "This is one of the things they came up with. It's said to correct over a dozen genetic deficiencies through some means I'm not quite clear on. Even my company's own researchers can't understand how it functions."

Mara picked up the device and then froze when she sensed Anakin send a thought her way. "This technology it's Yuuzhan Vong-based."

The calm and unflappable Vandar Rask nearly choked on the drink he had been imbibing. He coughed several times and did his best to recover his dignity. "What?"

"It's no surprise," Mara exhaled coolly, placing the device back on the desk. "Before the Yuuzhan Vong made their presence known, their vanguard had been in the galaxy for several years sowing seeds of discord. Sif-Uwana is a money-world and being able to claim it will help their allies and hurt the New Republic at the same time."

"But that means that the Yuuzhan Vong targeted this world before the war even began. That Ozalmark has been working for them all along."

"The senator for Kuat was a Vong ally," Mara said with a shrug. "I'm not sure if you've looked at the Peace Brigade lately, but the Yuuzhan Vong aren't exactly picky about their allies. As long as those allies help them conquer the galaxy, they couldn't care less who signs up. How close was the vote to support the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Super-majority," Vandar replied. "Though now that I think about it, many of the companies in the Lower Council were probably bought by StarFall. Torman's rise to power coincided with the resignation or disappearance of some of his competition. If the Yuuzhan Vong are backing him, they could have easily infiltrated other businesses as well. But I digress. Jedi Jade Skywalker, just what exactly did you hope to accomplish by coming here? I know full well that multiple companies have spies in this building. Your arrival, as dramatic as it was, will not have gone unnoticed."

"I want your H.E.L.P force."

"My H.E.L.P force?" The older man blinked in surprise.

"Your Heavy-Weapons, Extreme, Loss-Prevention force," Mara confirmed. "The three of us can't take on the Vong by ourselves. We could use a few extra hands."

"Of course. But I cannot overtly support any efforts. I myself voted to support the Yuuzhan Vong."

"There's no shame in hedging your bets," Mara smiled mirthlessly.

"Ill send you the coordinates where you can meet my best team."

Mara stood. "Then we'll be leaving then."

"May the Force be with you, Master Jade Skywalker.

"Thank you." Mara opened one of the balcony windows. "I hope you don't mind if we take the express route down."

Vandar Rask gestured absently. "As great as it was to catch up on old times, don't take this the wrong way, Master Jade Skywalker. But I hope to never see you again."

"If we pull this off, you won't have to."

The three Jedi then leaped over the balcony railing to a lower balcony, and then leaped again to another landing. In the blink of an eye they had descended the skyscraper and were disappearing into a side-street. At the same time, Sif-Uwana military transports and a Yuuzhan Vong troop carrier roared through the sky and descended in front of the building they had just left.

"He seemed like a nice guy," Alema commented.

Mara emitted a cross between a snort and a laugh. "'Nice' is not a word that comes to mind when I think about Vandar Rask. If we had taken the turbolifts down, we would have walked straight into that welcoming committee."

"Why did he agree to help us then?"

"Like I said back there, he was hedging his bets. You saw what my younger self was like. Would my younger self put a 'nice' guy at the helm of a multi-billion credit industry?"

"Oh."

Mara's expression grew grim as a myriad of emotions flashed through her eyes. "The nice guy was Torman Ozalmark. He was loyal to the Republic and was an outspoken critic of the Empire. The Emperor tolerated him because Torman was a minor player on Sif-Uwana. He only brought the saber down when Torman ascended to the Upper Council and openly advocated supporting the Rebellion."

"Oh." The same word came now with a completely different meaning.

"When I first came to this world, it was for two reasons. The first was to secure Sif-Uwana's credits for the Empire and the second was to eliminate anyone who sympathized with the Rebellion and use them to send a message. The only details I remember from that time are from what was recorded in that datacron you saw. Thanks to the Emperor's mind-wipe, I'm sure I forgot a lot more. After all, my priorities back then were twisted and I doubt I recorded anything I would care about now."

"It's not your fault," Anakin spoke up.

Mara let out a slow breath, and she looked solemnly at the two teens. "Regardless of whether or not I was a mindless pawn of Palpatine, it was still my hands that took the lives of people. There is no question that I ruined lives, destroyed futures, and killed innocents. At the time, I believed that what I was doing was right. And the conviction I had back then is scarier than you could believe. I took pleasure in taking lives because, in my warped view of the galaxy, I was doing the galaxy a favor. I was making it a better place. When you justify the massacre of whole families as being the 'right' thing to do, then you need to reflect on your cause."

They continued on in silence for several long minutes, sticking to the side-streets and avoiding the dragnet now sweeping through the surrounding area. When they were far enough away from the building, Anakin spoke again. "Are you saying that what I did to the Vong Worldship at Myrkr was wrong?"

"Do you feel it was wrong?" Mara turned the question back on her nephew.

"It had to be done."

"Why?"

"Why?" Anakin frowned at his aunt. "Worldships are strategic assets used by the Vong to help dominate this galaxy. By destroying one, it not only strikes a tactical blow, but a religious and logistical one too."

"And the thousands of slaves that were onboard? The tens of thousands of non-combatants?"

"Their deaths prevented the suffering of billions."

"So you've reduced the lives of all those you killed to numbers?" Mara answered neutrally. "I can see the logic behind that. After all, Tahiri was what number Jedi the Vong killed? Thirty-two? Fifty? I'll go tally up the dead Jedi later and let you know what number she was."

A spike of emotion emitted from Anakin and he stopped short where he was, his breathing becoming ragged.

Mara placed a hand on a canted hip and arched an eyebrow at Anakin. "The Yuuzhan Vong sacrificed dozens of warriors to kill her so she won't be able to kill the hundreds or thousands more later on. Truly an equal trade-off. What do you think?"

Alema took several steps back, her green eyes wide as they darted back and forth between the seemingly apathetic Mara Jade and a seething Anakin Solo. Her mouth opened and closed several times but she didn't know what to say.

"It's not the same," Anakin finally said, his voice almost a growl. Icy blue eyes jousted with cold green, neither looking away. "Tahiri wouldn't have had to kill them if they hadn't attacked in the first place. And she is not a number to me."

"And I'm sure those slaves and non-combatant Yuuzhan Vong weren't just numbers to someone too," Mara returned evenly. "I'll ask you again. Do you feel that destroying that Worldship was wrong?"

"You obviously have an opinion in mind."

Mara shook her head. "I wasn't there. I wasn't feeling the emotions you were feeling. It's not my place to judge you. It wouldn't matter if I did anyways. The only thing that matters is if you can look at yourself in the mirror and recognize the person you see in it."

"It wasn't wrong," Anakin said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, then it wasn't wrong. Alema, what do you think?" Mara said, suddenly turning to the Twi'lek. "If you were in Anakin's shoes back then, would you have made the same call?"

Caught off-guard by the sudden question, the Twi'lek took another step back. "Master Skywalker?"

"Would you have destroyed that Worldship?"

"It's in the past, what does it matter?"

"Humor me."

"Then yes, I'd have destroyed that Vong ship."

"Same reasons as Anakin?"

"Pretty much."

"Then here's something for the both of you to think about. I massacred several thousand people on this world on Palpatine's orders, thinking I was making the galaxy a safer place. A better place. I wouldn't have had to kill them if they hadn't threatened the peace of the galaxy in the first place. I take full responsibility for those actions even though I had no choice in the matter. How are you two any different from me back then?"

"Wha…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't answer," Mara shook her head. "I said to think on it. Knowing what you do now. Thinking about the consequences that come with depriving the Yuuzhan Vong of one of their primary sources of resources. Thinking about all those lives you took for the greater good. Would you still make that choice in the future?"

"Why?" Alema blinked. "It's not like the future is set in stone. Depending on the circumstances, we might or might not do the same thing."

"Luke passed down a saying from Yoda about being mindful of the future. The heart of that, however, is rooted in the past. History is a repeating cycle because living beings are creatures of habit. The rise and fall of the Jedi Order. The building and collapse of governments. The finer details might change, but we are ultimately tied to our past. These patterns repeat because people forget their past. Being mindful of the future means thinking about how your actions have shaped it and how they will shape it. And the only way to do that is to reflect on your past and make a choice. Do you want to keep doing the same things over and over or start a new pattern? A pattern you can be proud of and that will outlast you."

Mara resumed walking after that, leading the two now very pensive teens back to the safe-house. She respected their privacy and didn't try to glimpse any of their thoughts. She knew that the decision would be entirely up to them. The old Jedi Order's stance that preached denying ones' emotions was a very unhealthy one. But the Sith way of giving into those emotions was just as unhealthy.

Due to how they embraced their emotions, neither Anakin nor Alema fit the 'perfect' Jedi model. And because of Luke's teachings, those who didn't fit that model were 'assumed' to be walking down a darker path. Yet Mara knew that Alema and Anakin were hardly Sith material either. They were just two hurting, grieving teens with no safe way to vent their anguish. Both were currently acting more on instinct than thought, and that was why she wanted them to self-reflect. She wondered if it was the will of the Force that she had returned to Sif-Uwana with the two of them. That maybe everything she had gone through under the Emperor's control had a purpose in the end.

Mara silently watched as both teens took a seat on the floor and began to meditate. Sensing the mental and emotional anguish clinging to their auras, she felt a spike of maternal protectiveness. Though that anguish might be invisible to most, Mara was particularly sensitive to it because of her background. After all, at one point in time she had exploited that very anguish in others to achieve her goals. But now, now it took her all of her self-discipline not to reach out and give both teens a hug. Though they were suffering now, if they were able to pull through using their own strength, they'd be all the better for it. It might not have been a model Jedi training method. But again, the teens weren't model Jedi either.

"We'll lie low for a few hours," Mara said aloud. "In the evening, I'll send the signal and we'll meet up with the H.E.L.P team. So think about what I said. Before we leave this world, I expect an answer."

**[=][=]**

_Borleias_

Warmaster Czulkang Lah reviewed the latest information garnered from the most recent engagement. Since arriving in the system, he had ordered his fightercraft to run countless sorties against the defending forces. The reason why he was using fightercraft instead of his capital ships was because of the lessons learned from Wyrpuuk Cha's demise. The defenders obviously had several powerful cruisers in their possession. Including the one that was nearly the size of a Koros-Strohna. For all his short-comings, Wyrpuuk had successfully scouted out the enemy's capabilities. And that was something Czulkang had every intention of exploiting.

"Warmaster."

"Commander Kraal," Czulkang acknowledged the obese warrior.

"Forgive the interruption, but I just received word from the last of my domain on the planet that there has been an increase in activity at the site of our base on Borleias. As you know, the infidels took the base shortly after myself and the others abandoned it. However, they haven't done anything to it since then. This morning, multiple sources reported seeing large transports depart their headquarters and make their way to the Kraal base."

"Oh?"

"It is believed all of the shapers working with the infidels were in these transports as well as their scientists and other experts."

Czulkang took a moment to think about this new information. "The dovin basal weapon, it was fully matured?"

"By now, it should be, yes."

"Can they use it?"

"It was trained to respond only to those who raised it. But if they have shapers of their own, it is not inconceivable for them to subvert this." The villip on Hao'hin's wrist chirped and the commander frowned and activated the biot. "What is it?"

"_Commander Kraal. The infidels have just repositioned their fleet to protect the base. Several Sub-Commanders are requesting permission to launch a counter-strike before the infidels can harden the defenses_."

"Warmaster?" It wasn't that Hao'hin wanted Czulkang's approval. It was more like he didn't want to be the one responsible for giving an order that might lead to disaster. Given Wyrpuuk's fate, Hao'hin felt that discretion was more appropriate.

Czulkang's face was impassive, the veteran warrior silent. After several long breaths had passed, he finally shook his head in negative. "No. Continue to observe only. We know all the capabilities of the dovin basal weapon and how to neutralize it if we have to."

Hao'hin relayed the orders to his subordinate and inverted the villip once more. "Then do we continue to launch skirmishing raids?"

"Yes," Czulkang said coolly. "There will be one change though. You will use the chaos of the next wave to take a force of warriors and land on the opposite side of the planet. From there, you will make your way back to your old base. Take up positions outside their sensor-range and await further orders."

"You…are sending me to the planet?"

"Did you not originally claim that you had withdrawn so that you might marshal a larger force to avenge those who fell?"

"Ehm….yes, Warmaster. I hear and obey."

"When you see Commander Karsh, tell him to assemble his fleet-group just out of range of the dovin basal weapon and hold position. We only need to make it look like we're responding."

"I'll deliver your orders."

"Go."

When Hao'hin beat a hasty retreat, Czulkang turned back to the array of antiquated biots that lined the wall of his personal quarters. Most had already died and were merely skeletons of the creatures they once were. An ancient amphistaff that had seen many battles. A coufee given to him by Quoreal and later used to slay the servants of the former Supreme Overlord. A piece of coral from his first ship. A skull. An ancient clay tablet with Yuuzhan Vong writing. The list went on. The displays told the story of his over four-hundred years of life. An age precious few members of his race could ever hope to live to. Especially those in the warrior caste.

He was nearing the end of his life, but it was said that the Yuuzhan Vong once lived even longer than that. That before the war that had annihilated their home galaxy, before death and suffering became the only thing the Yuuzhan Vong knew, the Yuuzhan Vong had been an almost completely different species. Out of all the Yuuzhan Vong, only Shimrra was older than he was. And like the Yuuzhan Vong of ancient times, the Supreme Overlord showed no signs of aging. But that was not Czulkang. As his years crept up on him, he found himself slowly being surpassed by others many years his junior. First it had been his son Tsavong, then Komm Karsh and Nas Choka.

The predators smelled blood, were circling all around. If there was one thing Czulkang would fear it was dying a senile, decrepit old man, whose accomplishments were merely stories of events long past. It was only his great service to the Yuuzhan Vong people and his unyielding loyalty to Shimrra that had allowed him to retain the title of Warmaster. He had been one of the loudest voices advocating for the war against the inhabitants of the galaxy. If there was a chance, in his twilight years, that he could leave his name in history one last time, it was in fighting for a new home for his people.

And this was his chance. With the enemy's strongest and most influential fighters all gathered before him, the opportunity was his to lose. He would show that he still had one last fight in him. That Yun-Yammka hadn't abandoned him. That Yun-Yuuzhan still needed him to perform one last miracle for his children. That when people talked of him, they would no longer refer to his past, but his present. He had fought for pretty much all of the four-hundred plus years he had been alive. Knew no other thing. If he was going to die, it'd be fighting. If he was going to live, it'd be fighting. There was nothing else.

**[=][=]**

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" A confused Wedge Antilles asked the pint-sized Yuuzhan Vong High Priestess as he followed her through the newly captured Yuuzhan Vong mountain base. A small retinue of New Republic officers and allied Yuuzhan Vong brought up the rear.

"Give a rousing speech that inspires everyone to fight for you," High Priestess Ekyse answered with a brief glance over her shoulder.

"You should have gone to a Jedi for that. Speeches aren't really my specialty."

"Then find me a _Jeedai_."

"Who will the audience be?"

"Several hundred Yuuzhan Vong novice shapers, junior warriors, and others left behind by Hao'hin Kraal when he abandoned the base. Your people were using this base to imprison them, but I believe that they can serve a greater purpose."

Wedge stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

"Most of them surrendered. Hao'hin is a very, very unpopular commander. They didn't want to die for him."

"Is that…normal?"

"Most of the time, when the commander commands those under him to sacrifice themselves against the enemy, the order is obeyed."

"And they didn't do it this time?"

"Like I said, apparently Hao'hin is more unpopular than Qoshan made him out to be. All but the most die-hard supporters still live."

"And the speech?"

"They're willing to serve under the famed warrior-leader, slayer of planet-killers, General Wedge Antilles. Mostly."

"What does that mean?"

"Hence the speech. Show them your rousing oratory skills."

Wedge heard Iella and Tycho stifle chuckles behind his back. "Colonel Celchu. Go find me an orator-y Jedi."

"Most of the good ones are away on assignment."

"Who's left?"

"Kyp Durron?"

"We're trying to get them to fight for us, not commit suicide." Iella shook her head. She jerked a thumb at the human bringing up the rear of their formation. "Danni's Force-sensitive."

The blonde astro-physicist-turned-xeno-technologist immediately shook her head. "When was the last time you saw a lab-rat give a rousing speech? Amoebas would undergo meiosis just to get away from any speech I would give. Besides, I'm not exactly a Jedi. What about one of the other members of the Dozen?"

"Ryza Tyreed or Octa Ramis?" Tycho brought up.

"Aren't both pretty much as anti-Yuuzhan Vong as Kyp?" Iella shot back.

"Good point."

"Master Katarn or Horn?" Danni offered.

"Horn did kill that big-shot over Ithor. He might have some sway," Iella allowed.

"I can't see him giving a speech. Ditto with Katarn," Wedge said. "How about that other Jedi that was in Solo's group?"

"Jedi Apprentice Tekli? She's still recovering after shielding Master Cilghal and the others from that blast in the mess hall. According to Cilghal, she overdrew on the Force and caused severe internal damage to herself. Don't ask any more, it's all Jedi business," Iella half elaborated. "Come on, Wedge. It's just one little speech."

"All my speeches are normally prepared and vetted before I read them. And if I end up offending someone, all that normally happens is that I get lectured by the higher-ups. In this case, offending someone results in death."

"You poor baby," Iella deadpanned.

"Don't worry," Ekyse spoke up. "All you have to do is demonstrate why you're worthy of their respect and explain why you deserve to have them follow you."

"Basically a job interview," Tycho chimed in unhelpfully.

"I don't think I've had a single job interview my entire life. I went from being recruited by Imperials, to the Rebellion, to general somehow, all without an interview."

"You'll be fine," Ekyse said. "Remember, demonstrate your credentials and your achievements. Warriors will only follow those they deem worthy."

"Release your inner boss," Tycho added.

"Do you want me to fire you?" Wedge glowered at his long-time friend.

Try as he might, Wedge couldn't find a replacement speech-giver in the time it took for him to traverse the caverns within the base. In no time at all, he found himself on a balcony-like outcropping looking down at hundreds of scarred, scowling Yuuzhan Vong. His arrival had them gazing up at him stoically, the epitome of a tough crowd.

"I am General Wedge Antilles of the New Republic," Wedge began, none of the doubts and nerves he had been displaying for the others showing. "I have never commanded Yuuzhan Vong into battle before, and I am not about to start."

Silence greeted his announcement.

"The main reason is that none of you are worthy. Despite being proud Yuuzhan Vong, you were all punished for one reason or another by being placed under an incompetent like Hao'hin Kraal. I don't know if you're all from the same Domain, but the fact that you were positioned under his command must mean your status in your society is not all that high. Your achievements worth spit. You were sent here to die. You were left here to die. Your lives were seen as trash to your commanders. I am General Antilles, destroyer of Death Stars and demolisher of countless enemies. Undefeated in battle. One of the most decorated officers in the New Republic. Do you think it right that I should lower myself to command you all?"

More silence.

"But you will have an opportunity to bring honor and glory to your names and domains. The fact that you were smart enough not to die for Hao'hin shows you have potential. And potential is something I can work with. Though siding with the New Republic forces means you will be fighting other Yuuzhan Vong, these are the same Yuuzhan Vong that looked down on you and condemned you to serve under an idiot like Hao'hin. If you serve me, I promise not to throw away your lives. I promise that if you are to fall, it will be in a glorious battle with great meaning. You will not be abandoned or looked down upon. Serve me and you will be among the first Yuuzhan Vong to have the honor of being under my command. Serve me and I promise that you and your families will have a place in this galaxy. Now, will you stand with me?"

Silence continued, the Yuuzhan Vong all staring at him impassively. It was hard to tell what they were thinking, and even Wedge started to feel awkward. He had finished the speech feeling proud of his on-the-fly recruitment spiel, but now wondered if he had somehow managed to offend all of them instead.

"High Priestess?" He muttered, trying to sound imposing yet confused at the same time.

Ekyse shook herself and purple color filled her cheeks as she blushed. "Sorry, they don't understand Basic and none of them have tizowyrms. I was going to translate but your introduction threw me off."

"So I basically just stood there sounding like a pompous windbag?" Wedge arched an eyebrow at the teenage Yuuzhan Vong.

"I'll translate again," Ekyse took a step towards Wedge, opened her mouth, and then blinked sheepishly. "Errr…can you repeat everything you just said?"

Danni, Iella, and Tycho all did their best to stifle their laughter at the expression on the famed General Antilles' face.

"Just tell them that if they join us, I won't throw their lives away and that there'll be a place in this galaxy for themselves and their families," Wedge said dispiritedly.

Danni sighed and repeated Wedge's previous speech verbatim. "There."

"Impressive," Tycho whistled.

"The downside to having a good memory is that when I hear something completely ridiculous, it sticks," Danni bantered back.

"Har, har," Wedge mock-grumbled.

A somewhat amusing few seconds later, Wedge was once again looking down expectantly at the mass of Yuuzhan Vong. The Yuuzhan Vong in question muttered quietly among themselves, their expressions still unreadable. Eventually, one of the larger warriors stepped forward and let out a string of Vongese up at Wedge.

"He's asking if you really have the power to guarantee a place for themselves and their families after the war," Ekyse translated. "He knows that there are others higher ranking than you and that you are beholden to whatever decision is made by the Senate."

"Tell them that if they fight alongside the people here, then every man and woman they fight alongside with will back them. We may take orders from the Senate, but we're currently on the frontlines spilling blood for the rest of the galaxy. When the war is over, and if we're still alive, our word will carry much more weight than that of the politicians who hid during the fighting."

The large warrior digested Ekyse's response, and the murmuring continued. A few seconds later, a different warrior stepped up and lobbed another question at Wedge.

"He wants to know if they will be used on the frontlines should they join you," Ekyse relayed.

"They'll see battle, but I won't use them as cannon fodder," Wedge answered back, meeting the questioning warrior's eyes. "If they join me, I'll treat them just like everyone else under my command."

Ekyse translated Wedge's words, but then seemed to add her own flourish as her response exceeded Wedge's two-sentence response.

"High Priestess?" Iella questioned.

"Just putting the warrior in his place," Ekyse said. "If General Antilles was a Yuuzhan Vong commander, it'd be within his right to execute that warrior."

"Why?"

"We follow a command structure," the until-then silent priest Qoshan spoke up. "If a commander tells his warriors to fight to the death, the order must be obeyed. To not do so is to offend Yun-Yammka, the War-Maker. In a sense, this group has already flouted tradition by not dying when Hao'hin commanded them to fight to the death. It is not good for warriors to begin acting independent of the command structure."

"But I prefer my people to think independently."

"In Dark Space, thinking independent of our orders went against the good of the Yuuzhan Vong race," Qoshan answered calmly. "These warriors have already disobeyed one leader. If they were to disobey you in the middle of combat, there will be severe consequences. The High Priestess is right to remind them that you haven't accepted them as warriors yet. That they were unworthy of your command until they proved otherwise."

"Just because you're willing to give them a chance doesn't mean they will all get that chance," Ekyse nodded in agreement. "Only the best have the right to serve under General Antilles."

Movement occurred among the ranks of Yuuzhan Vong, drawing their attention. One by one, warriors stepped up, clasped a fist to their chest and bowed their heads. The shapers performed a slight knee bend, their arms forming a cross over their chests. Even the few intendants present made a sign of subservience, heads tilted forward with hands clasped behind them.

The warrior who had first spoken let out another string of Yuuzhan Vong. Ekyse heard it and smiled. "They all aspire to be worthy of your command, General. What is your will?"

"Right now this base is little more than a sitting target. We can't afford to keep our fleet position over it for long," Wedge said, going over the situation in his mind. "Has any progress been made with the weaponized dovin basal?"

Wryadra and Nen Yim, standing at the back, replied negatively. Wryadra elaborated. "The weapon was keyed to the upper echelons of this base. Without the precise thought-patterns the dovin basal will not recognize any command."

"Is there a chance to override this?"

"Not without damaging the functionality of the dovin basal."

"Do the shapers working for Czulkang know this?"

"Yes. The neural-imprinting techniques are used throughout all shaping domains."

"Tycho, how many interdictors do we have in the fleet?"

Slightly thrown off by Wedge's pivot, Tycho needed a moment. "Two."

"Okay."

"What's on your mind?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Wedge said, half to Wryadra and Nen Yim and half to the rest. "But Yuuzhan Vong shaping techniques as I understand it are rigid and have to follow set protocols."

"Yes."

"And shapers are generally discouraged from studying any technology that involves inorganic parts."

"Yes."

"So if we say that we're able to override this neural-imprinting because we've combined your techniques with inorganic tech, the shapers on the other side won't be able to discount the possibility that we've succeeded?"

"True," Wryadra said. "Your usage of the yammosk jammers and YVH droids are examples of your technology countering our biots."

"One more question. Can we put the weaponized dovin basal on a ship?"

"It would have to be a very big ship."

"Is this going along the lines of your fake superweapon plan?" Nen Yim asked, connecting the dots.

"My thinking is that we use this dovin basal as the core of our 'superweapon.' Moving all these warriors, shapers, and what have you to one of our capital ships. Right now Czulkang's been forcing us to react to his movements. But now it's time to flip the tables."

"Even if you move the dovin basal, we still won't be able to use it. The second the sensors in Czulkang's ships sense no gravimetric variations, he'll know something's up," Danni pointed out the flaw in the plan.

"That's why I'm going to do what no sane person would do."

"And that would be?"

Wedge smiled faintly. "Tycho, can you apologize to the captains of the interdictors? We're going to need their gravity well generators."

**[=][=]**

_Palanhi_

"And that concludes this evening's broadcast. You've seen it here on the Galactic Star, the life stories of Jedi Knights Ulaha Kore and Eryl Besa. Two brave young women whose lives ended before they could truly live. Tomorrow, we'll cover the lives of Jovan Drark and Raynar Thul. Sons of wealthy mercantile families who gave up all that wealth for the good of the galaxy. For a complete schedule of the Jedi we'll be profiling, go to our HoloNet site. This is Pal'iva Konat, with Jedi Knight Jacen Solo, signing off."

The lights in the studio dimmed, and Pal'iva exhaled slowly, finally brushing away the tears that had been building up. The biographical packet Jacen Solo had created for Ulaha and Eryl had been an emotional torpedo that she hadn't expected at all. Rather than highlight their career as Jedi or laud their many achievements, the information relayed instead painted a tragic picture of two young women in a war that had taken away everything dear to them.

Ulaha's segment focused on the life she could have had, with a loving fiancé and a supportive family at her side. She had been a pacifist, dedicated to studying the rhythms of the Force. Even when the war had taken the life of her fiancé, she hadn't despaired. She had remained strong for her family until they too were consumed by the Vong when their refugee ship was destroyed and her brother was betrayed by the Peace Brigade. Images of young Bith children, of her grandparents, of the house she had once lived in before coming to Yavin Four had been displayed. She was a daughter, scholar, the person you turned to in a group project to see the project done to its absolute best. The message of her segment had been clear. She may have been a Jedi and died a Jedi, but at the heart of it, she was just like anyone else trying to live her life.

Eryl's segment capitalized on that angle. Her father had been a relatively obscure character in the racing circuits, moonlighted as a long-distance stellar cartographer, and before he was killed by the Yuuzhan Vong, passed on to her everything he knew. In humanizing Eryl, mention was made of the Death Knights—a group of Jedi who had lost everything and banded together as a coping mechanism. Eryl fought on for these friends, so no one else would have to experience the pain she had lived through. She selflessly gave her life on Myrkr to protect another one of her teammates. Had signed up for the suicidal mission in the first place so she could protect the others. She was not some elite warrior, or super Jedi, or even a fighter. But she had sacrificed herself nonetheless because it was her father who had instilled in her a sense of values.

Taking another breath, Pal'iva could only manage a watery smile at Jacen. "If any of the other profiles are like today, I don't think I'll make it through the next broadcast."

"All I'm doing is letting their stories be heard," Jacen said with a hint of melancholy. "Letting the galaxy know that the Jedi who are fighting and dying for them are just kids and young adults like myself."

"You do know the Peace Brigade isn't going to just take this," Pal'iva sighed. "It's in their best interest to make sure the Jedi remain separate in the minds of the galaxy."

"Like I said in the first interview, Ms. Konat, a Jedi's job isn't to tell people what to think. It's to give them options and let them decide for themselves."

"And not everyone does things the Jedi way," Pal'iva acknowledged. She pushed back from the desk and stood, wiping at her eyes again. "Management has okayed two more days for the dedications. They don't want to provoke the Peace Brigade or Yuuzhan Vong by seeming to be too Jedi friendly."

"Two is better than nothing," Jacen said with a rueful smile.

Pal'iva hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting around the studio. She then lowered her voice. "Listen, I know I'm supposed to be impartial, but I know full well what will happen if the Vong take over. Through my contacts, I've learned of a party where a whole bunch of influential people are going to be. If you want more air-time, or the backing of this planet's elite, that'll be a good opportunity."

"When?"

"Tomorrow evening. I can take you there after the broadcast. My boss's boss is going to be there and he has a Twi'lek fetish so he's given me and a couple of the other girls several invitations as well. I can take you and Jedi Djo."

"Won't us arriving with you raise eyebrows?"

"I'm only taking you to the door. Whatever happens on the other side is up to you." Pal'iva mimicked.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my part," Pal'iva said with a tired smile. "See you tomorrow, Jedi Solo."

"You as well, Ms. Konat."

Jacen and Pal'iva parted ways after emerging through the doors of the broadcast studio, but before Jacen had even taken a step out into the busy street, he noticed an older gentleman in a military uniform standing patiently by a luxury speeder. Said man was gazing at him; he had obviously waiting for him.

"General Tindor Drado." Jacen recognized the man. Even if he hadn't been briefed on the important people of Palanhi, the famed general had a large portrait in the lobby of the capitol building. Even the Galactic Star had a meeting room named the 'Drado Room,' complete with a bronze relief of the man under the label.

"Jedi Jacen Solo," the leader of Palanhi's armed forces, and current ally of the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong, returned the polite nod. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

Tenel Ka emerged from the speeder that had been awaiting Jacen and casually made her way to his side. "Is there a problem, Jacen?"

"Don't think so."

"Jedi Tenel Ka Djo," the white-haired general acknowledged the new arrival. "It is good that you are here as well. Might I have a moment of your time as well?"

"Here?"

"Onboard my flag. I have no ill-intentions. I merely wish to talk about the fate of my homeworld."

Sensing that he was telling the truth, both Jedi nodded and followed Tindor to his armored speeder. A trip to a private villa just outside the city limits, a shuttle ride later, and soon they were on the bridge of the Indigo, an older model Victory -class Star Destroyer. The entire trip passed in silence, the two Jedi politely refraining from probing the general's mind, and the general making no attempts to engage them in light conversation.

No words were exchanged until the doors to the meeting room aboard the Indigo slid closed. The general was the only other person in the room, his expression showing a tired sadness that surprised the two younger adults.

"I've fought in wars my entire life," Tindor began softly, staring through the porthole at the field of stars. "I served my planet loyally. Fought for its freedom from the tyranny of the Republic with Count Dooku. Fought against the Rebellion when they threatened the peace. Helped the New Republic track down the myriad of warlords when those threatened the stability of the galaxy. Everything I've done has been for Palanhi. After all that, I thought I'd be able to peacefully retire on my homeworld, enjoying the fruits of my labor."

The two Jedi remained silent, standing by the meeting table without a sound.

"I've seen war," Tindor finally turned away from the porthole to look at the Jedi. "I've seen death. On the small scale. On the large scale. Bio-weapons, super-lasers, World Devastators, Base Delta Zeros. I've killed so many that I've lost count. Men, women, yes, even children. Every single life lost, every single atrocity I've witnessed, it was always in the name of peace, in the name of the greater good."

Tindor placed his hand on the back of one of the chairs in the room and sighed. "You're probably wondering why I'm supporting the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong. Why I'm 'selling out my planet' as the opposition says."

"Everyone has their reasons," Jacen said diplomatically.

"The Yuuzhan Vong have two different fleet-groups within an hour or so of Palanhi," Tindor continued as if Jacen hadn't even spoken. "They have agents on the ground, and heavy Peace Brigade support. Many of the planet's elite have already thrown in their lot with them. Ms. Anshal sends a distress call to the New Republic, and the only help she receives are five Jedi. I've seen death, and I don't want to see any more. I didn't fight for nearly eight decades only to see my homeworld burn in the end. Otherwise, what would have been the point of it all?"

"What would you like to request of us?" Tenel Ka asked.

"Please, help me convince Doria to stand down. Help me make her see that the path she walks will only lead to suffering and death. I fought alongside her father in the Clone Wars. Even though our backgrounds couldn't have been more different, he was my closest friend. I even spent most of my life's savings to get him the medical treatment he needed to help him live at the end of it. We were both soldiers, and as he liked to tell me, good soldiers follow orders. We were really good soldiers. She never understood that. Is filled with the misguided belief that resisting the Yuuzhan Vong will somehow save everyone."

"The Yuuzhan Vong won't let a world like Palanhi go unscathed," Jacen kept his voice even. "They'll enslave the population, sacrifice them to their gods. They'll terraform the planet for their own use. If death is what you want to avoid, surrendering to them isn't the way to go."

"Tell me then, Jedi Solo. Let's say I declare myself an ally of the New Republic. Will the New Republic send ships to help? Will they send an army? In two hours or less, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet groups will have arrived and wiped out every single living being on the world. At least under the Yuuzhan Vong, there is a chance for people to live. Under the New Republic, under the Jedi, as things stand, there are no such chances."

"There is always hope," Tenel Ka rejected with some heat in her voice. "So long as the people have a will, hope is not lost. To consign your entire world to slavery and suffering because you are afraid of what is to come, because you are tired of war, is the ultimate selfishness. As a leader of your people, your first thoughts should not be what you want. As a leader, you don't have that luxury. Though I empathize with you and the situation you've found yourself in, your actions take away any 'choice' your people might have about the matter. Did you not fight against the Republic because you were tired of them telling Palanhi what to do? How is what you're doing any different?"

General Drado was taken aback by the conviction in Tenel Ka's demeanor as well as her words. But he recovered and his gentle, grandfatherly air faded as the soldier-of-old made an appearance. "I am doing what I am to save lives. You are young and have not lived through over eight decades of war! You have not seen people starving to death because war destroyed a planet's infrastructure. You have not heard the cries of children mourning the death of their parents…"

"I am from Hapes, was at Hapes when the Yuuzhan Vong attacked," Tenel Ka rebutted darkly, her lone fist pounding the conference table. "I just saw my entire planet ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong. But did we curl up in fear afterwards? No. As we speak Hapes is building a massive navy and those who died will be avenged. I have known loss. A woman who I viewed as a younger sister was only recently slain by the Vong, but she did not die hiding, cowering. She faced her fate with her head held high, her heart firm. Hapes resisted because it was their choice. Tahiri died because she chose not to let the Yuuzhan Vong have their way with this galaxy. My own mother died after choosing to resist the Yuuzhan Vong, and her final act was to give me the choice in how I can do the same. As Jedi Solo said on the HoloNet, we Jedi are not telling Palanhi to remain loyal to the New Republic. Nor are we telling you to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. What we are asking its people, you included, is to make a choice. Not have one made for you. If the people have to fear Yuuzhan Vong guns as well as the guns of those who were sworn to protect them, then what choice can they make?"

General Drado's mouth snapped shut, his face growing haunted. He turned away from the Jedi to look back out at the planet slowly spinning below them. The minutes ticked by, neither side saying anything.

"If the people vote for Palanhi to secede from the New Republic, will the Jedi and New Republic leave us alone?" General Drado asked in a low voice.

"We'll respect their choice. But if the people vote to remain in the New Republic and fight the Yuuzhan Vong, will you support them?" Jacen returned, his voice gentle.

"War is the only thing I've known throughout my life," General Drado said softly, still looking out at the planet. "Is it too much to ask for an old man to want to get a chance to know what peace is like before his life is over?"

"Will you respect the people's choice if they decide to go to war with the Yuuzhan Vong?" Tenel Ka repeated the question, but her voice no longer had any bite to it.

"I…" General Drado closed his eyes, a single tear escaping. "If it is my fate to know only war, even to my dying days, I will accept it."

"Thank you," Jacen placed a hand on one of the old soldier's shoulders.

"Pray that my people will learn from the past and choose peace," General Drado whispered hoarsely. "I will have my people send you back to the planet. Tell Doria that I will accept the results if she puts the matter to a planet-wide vote. I…I have many preparations to make."

**[=] Chapter End[=]**

**A\N:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to DarkSabre for betaing. Yes…I finally have a beta. Still juggling three stories right now so updates will happen when they happen.


End file.
